Carlie's Eyes by PrettyKittyArtist
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella finalmente tem seu encontro dos sonhos com Edward Cullen. Edward tem sido secretamente apaixonado por Bella durante anos. É uma noite e ela mudará suas vidas para sempre. Todos humanos. Colaboração Ju Martinhão.
1. Chapter 1

**CARLIE'S EYES**

**Título Traduzido: **Olhos de Carlie

**Autora: **PrettyKittyArtist ( www. fanfiction u/ 2159466/ PrettyKittyArtist )

**Tradutora: **NaiRobsten

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Angústia

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Carlie's Eyes **( www. fanfiction s/ 5853493/ 1/ Carlies_Eyes )

**Sinopse: **_Bella finalmente tem seu encontro dos sonhos com Edward Cullen. Edward tem sido secretamente apaixonado por Bella durante anos. É uma noite e ela mudará suas vidas para sempre. Todos humanos._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **PrettyKittyArtist**, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **PrettyKittyArtist**, only the translation belongs to me._

**Capítulo 1 – Sonhos**

**~ BPOV ~**

Eu me sentia uma idiota na roupa que Alice me obrigou a vestir. Eu tinha um vestido perfeitamente aceitável e "sexy" para balançar a noite, mas ela o vetou. Eu sabia que se eu não cedesse, ela reclamaria sobre isso e faria beicinho, então, para salvar a minha sanidade mental, eu cedi. Decidi que se alguém dissesse uma palavra, eles receberiam um rápido "vá tomar no cu".

A festa de Natal era uma tradição anual na casa dos Cullen. Eles faziam uma festa enorme e extravagante no início dos feriados de inverno todos os anos. Era sempre um monte de diversão, um monte de comida, um monte de bebida e, geralmente, uma banda ou DJ. Toda a escola era convidada.

Cheguei cedo e os decoradores já estavam transformando a casa em uma bela maravilha do inverno. Havia milhares de luzes brilhantes, velas vermelhas e douradas, e neve falsa cobrindo quase todas as superfícies. Era notável, e eu fiquei impressionada enquanto apreciava a beleza. Nenhuma despesa era poupada; Esme comprava o melhor de tudo. Os fornecedores trouxeram um bolo enorme de três camadas em forma de presentes empilhados, com fitas e glacê colorido. Era incrível.

Eu cheguei cedo para que Alice pudesse arrumar meu cabelo e maquiagem, já que ela não confiava em mim. Ela queria ter certeza que eu entendi que minha maquiagem pendia para uma paleta suave e brilhante, o que quer que fosse essa porra. Ela se recusou a permitir que eu usasse o meu habitual delineador preto e batom vermelho, que era o meu padrão. Eu nunca realmente usava maquiagem, então eu só usava o que era fácil. Batom vermelho sempre ia com uma noitada. Claro, ela estava levando este meu encontro muito a sério.

Mike Newton perguntou se eu seria a sua acompanhante para a festa, e eu percebi... que inferno. Não é como se eu tivesse alguém mais batendo na minha porta. Ele era um cara legal, e a perspectiva de não ser a única ali sem um acompanhante estava parecendo bastante atraente.

Enquanto caminhava para o andar de cima, minha melhor amiga batendo ferozmente o pé em aborrecimento me esperava no topo da escada.

"Hum, Olá! Muito tarde? Você acha que eu posso fazer milagres em meia hora? Jesus, Bella, mexa esse traseiro! Temos trabalho a fazer!" Ela atirou.

"Alice, eu acabei de sair do trabalho! Eu tive que tomar banho e essas coisas. Dê-me um tempo!" Eu disse defensivamente.

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e virou-se para retornar ao seu quarto.

Alice Cullen era minha melhor amiga. Nós tínhamos sido melhores amigas desde a primeira série. Nós nos conhecemos durante o recreio, quando eu levei um tombo enquanto corria no playground. Meu sapato estava desamarrado, e sendo a criança descoordenada que eu era, fui de cabeça e ralei os dois joelhos.

Todas as crianças estavam rindo e apontando enquanto levantei e limpei minha bunda, tentando desesperadamente manter meu orgulho intacto. Comecei a mancar em direção à sala de aula, já que meus joelhos estavam sangrando, e Alice se aproximou de mim. Aquela menina minúscula de cabelo preto com um sorriso enorme e cheio de dentes segurava um punhado de toalhas de papel e cuidou das minhas feridas. Ela me levou para a enfermeira, segurando minha mão por todo o caminho. Ela me disse naquele dia que seríamos melhores amigas para sempre. Eu soube imediatamente que ela estava certa. Guardadas as devidas proporções, Bella e Alice eram Lucy e Ethel***** de Forks. Juntas para sempre, não importa o que aconteça.

_*Lucy e Ethel: amigas inseparáveis do seriado de TV 'I Love Lucy'._

Os Cullen se tornaram a minha família substituta enquanto eu crescia. Depois que minha mãe partiu quando eu tinha quatro anos, sempre tinha sido apenas meu pai e eu. Ele era o chefe de polícia de Forks e trabalhava muitas horas. Depois de conhecer Alice, sua mãe, Esme, nos pegava na escola e eu passava minhas tardes lá até meu pai sair do trabalho. Eu amava ficar na casa deles. Era incrível fazer parte de uma família. A casa estava sempre pulando com energia e ação. A mãe deles era uma santa, e as nossas tardes eram gastas cozinhando, ajudando a fazer o jantar, aprendendo a fazer crochê ou costurar, ou apenas brincando no quarto dela. Seus irmãos sempre me trataram como se eu fosse sua irmãzinha, e Esme e Carlisle sempre me fizeram sentir como se eu fosse uma deles.

Alice tinha dois irmãos mais velhos; Emmett e Edward. Emmett era quatro anos mais velho do que nós, e Edward era três anos mais velho. Quando estávamos crescendo, eles sempre nos provocavam e faziam piadas conosco. Eles nos desafiavam a saltar de árvores, ou nos assustavam nos levando através dos bosques. Eles podem ter nos torturado, mas eles eram muito protetores. Eles nunca deixariam ninguém mexer com a gente. Mesmo que Emmett morresse se alguém descobrisse sobre isso, ele costumava brincar de Barbie com a gente quando não havia ninguém por perto.

Eles nos ensinaram a jogar vídeo game e pôquer. Nós provavelmente éramos as duas únicas garotas em Forks que conheciam uma trave, e isso era graças a eles. Eles eventualmente superaram a fase de passar tempo com a gente, mas eles sempre cuidaram de nós e nos amavam exatamente da mesma forma. Eles eram realmente os melhores irmãos mais velhos que alguém poderia ter.

Quando nós finalmente entramos no colegial, estávamos em êxtase e aterrorizadas. Alice e eu vivíamos em nosso próprio mundinho, por isso nunca fomos aceitas pela multidão "legal". Não que nós nos importássemos, porque nós realmente não tínhamos nada em comum com as garotas 'loucas por meninos'. Nós éramos criativas e inteligentes, e um pouco peculiares. Para eles nós éramos apenas estranhas... idiotas, eu acho.

Eu, pelo menos, tive um início tardio. Meu cabelo sempre foi um emaranhado bagunçado, eu usava aparelho nos dentes e minha pele sempre pálida e meu corpo subdesenvolvido faziam-me menos do que desejável para aqueles do sexo oposto. Alice, bem, ela era impecável. Todos os Cullen eram lindos. Mesmo que ela fosse linda, a personalidade exuberante de Alice e seu espírito livre a tornavam estranha para eles. Eu estava feliz por saber a diferença, porque eles é que estavam perdendo. Cada dia com Alice era uma nova aventura, e ao longo da nossa amizade, nunca houve um dia em que eu tenha murmurado as palavras, "estou entediada".

Alice e eu tínhamos uma coisa ao nosso lado quando começamos o estranho ensino médio. Essa vantagem era Emmett e Edward. Emmett era um veterano e Edward estava no segundo ano quando entramos na Forks High. Eles eram muito populares, bonitos e charmosos. Emmett tinha, pelo menos, 1m95cm e musculoso como um lutador profissional. Ele tinha enormes músculos salientes e era o capitão tanto do time de futebol quanto da equipe de luta livre. Seu cabelo era tão escuro quanto o de Alice, mas ele tinha curvas suaves e belos olhos azuis cintilantes que combinavam com os do seu pai. Emmett exalava uma vibração calorosa e divertida que todos queriam estar ao redor dele. Tão assustador quanto parecia, ele era exatamente como um grande ursinho de pelúcia.

Edward era... maldição. Ele era a criatura mais requintada de se olhar que eu já tinha visto. Ele era alto, pelo menos 1m88m com um corpo magro, porém musculoso. Ele era o quarterback***** do time de futebol e presidente do grêmio estudantil. Seu belo cabelo bronze tinha escurecido ao longo dos anos, mas você ainda podia ver as mechas claras no sol. Era selvagem e cheio e oh, tão tentador. Seu penetrante par de olhos verdes era cercado por sobrancelhas escuras e sombrias, cílios longos que roçavam suas bochechas quando ele os fechava. Ele tinha a coisa toda de 'bad boy'. Sua arrogância era confiante, fazendo-o parecer maior do que a vida. Ele era perfeito em todos os sentidos.

_*Quarterback: jogador de suma importância no futebol americano. Ele é o responsável pelos passes._

Foi no primeiro ano do ensino médio que eu percebi que estava apaixonada por Edward. Era como se em uma bela manhã eu tivesse acordado e isso simplesmente estivesse lá. Ao mesmo tempo, comecei a preocupar-me que eu teria que viver a minha vida na miséria porque eu nunca o teria. Para ele eu era apenas a amiga molecona da sua irmã mais nova. Ele sempre se referia a mim como sua irmãzinha, ou _menininha, _e isso quebrava o meu coração.

Eu não queria nada mais do que ser uma parte da vida de Edward. Eu apreciava cada segundo que estava em sua companhia. Como o passar dos anos, esses segundos tornaram-se raros. Edward era o verdadeiro festeiro e tinha garotas a escolher para desfilar em seu braço. Eu invejava essas garotas de forma patética de uma forma _Gatinhas e Gatões_*****. Ele era o meu Jake Ryan pessoal - exceto o Porsche. Ele dirigia um GTO vermelho e, se você me perguntasse, era muito mais quente. Claro, eu era suspeita para falar.

_*Gatinhas e Gatões: filme de 1984 estrelado por Molly Ringwald e Michael Schoeffling. O filme narra as aventuras de Samantha Baker que, dentre outras coisas, gosta de um rapaz (Jake Ryan) que namora outra moça mais bonita._

Depois que se formou no colegial, ele foi para a faculdade em Dartmouth, na costa leste. Ele não voltava para visitar, e isso me matava. Eu enviava pequenas cartas para ele e e-mails de vez em quando e, por sua vez, ele enviava cartões postais para Alice e eu. Eu mantive cada um deles como se um dia fossem se transformar em diamantes. Depois de um tempo, eles pararam de vir e meu coração se partiu. Esme nos contou que ele estava apenas realmente ocupado. Eu não tive escolha senão aceitar isso.

Todo mundo sentia falta de Edward tremendamente, mas ele sentiu que precisava ficar na faculdade para que pudesse se focar. Emmett foi para a faculdade em Seattle e nós o víamos constantemente. Eu era, pelo menos, grata por isso.

Então, quando Alice deixou escapar que Edward estava voltando para casa enquanto depenava incansavelmente minhas pobres sobrancelhas malditas, eu senti como se fosse entrar em combustão espontaneamente.

"Por que você não me disse, Alice? Eu não posso acreditar que você escondeu isso de mim!" Eu estava dando um discurso!

"Eu não disse a você porque eu sabia que você ficaria toda estúpida e não quereria vir por causa da sua pequena paixão esmagadora, é por isso." Ela mexeu suas sobrancelhas para mim e deu-me seu sorriso espertinho.

"Além disso, Bella, eu acho que com os seus novos bens..." ela disse enquanto cutucava meus peitos, "e aquele vestido, você terá meu querido irmão babando em seus saltos agulha. Eu realmente acho que você deveria beijar meus pés, MUITO OBRIGADA." Ela disse presunçosamente.

"Claro, Alice, seja como for." Eu disse duvidosamente.

Não importa o que eu estivesse vestindo, ele sempre pensaria em mim como sua "menininha". Além disso, com o melhor da sociedade de Forks presente, eu não teria a menor chance.

"Sério, Bella, eu acho que você deve fazer a sua jogada. Ele pergunta muito sobre você. Eu não acho que ele faria isso se não estivesse interessado".

Ela parecia tão segura de si, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de eu colocar a cara a tapa dessa forma. Ele teria que fazer o primeiro movimento.

"Alice, ele me conhece desde sempre. Tenho certeza que eram apenas perguntas aleatórias; eu não acho que signifique que eu seja a estrela dos seus sonhos molhados porque ele pergunta como eu estou, Alice. Talvez ele esteja apenas preocupado que eu eventualmente tropece e caia em um buraco de coelho e ele não esteja aqui para ver isso".

Alice riu e balançou sua cabeça para mim. "O que você disser, minha amiga. Você é tão estranha às vezes. Você sabe que eu não estaria namorando Jasper se eu não tivesse dado o primeiro passo. Os homens são tão ingênuos. Eles precisam de nós para terminar o quebra-cabeça, Bella. Nunca se esqueça disso. Nós seguramos as peças. Eles estão lá apenas para colocá-las no lugar".

Ela voltou para a sua caixa de maquiagem e tirou um par de tubos de gloss, segurando-os contra a luz.

"Você acha que Satsuma ou Shell ficaria melhor com o seu vestido?"

Ela os segurou na minha frente levantando uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Alice. Você está seriamente perguntando a minha opinião sobre gloss? Se fosse do meu jeito, seria sem nada. Está bom para você?"

Dei a ela um sorriso e virei-me para olhar para os danos no espelho. Eu quase não reconheci meu reflexo. O vestido era sensacional; eu tinha que me render à minha pequena amiga. Ela definitivamente era uma milagreira.

"Bem, estou contente que Emmett esteja aqui para repelir os canibais esta noite porque, Bella, você está poderosa!" Ela riu e bateu palmas antes de me agarrar em um abraço apertado.

"Agora, vamos apenas relaxar e esperar que todos cheguem para que possamos fazer a nossa grande entrada. Eu quero ter certeza de que todos possam ver as duas melhores damas nesta puta noite!"

Nós duas caímos na gargalhada e ficamos em seu quarto conversando por mais meia hora, ou mais, até que houve uma batida leve na porta.

"Alice! Todos os seus amigos idiotas estão aqui. Desça aqui e lide com a sua merda!" Emmett gritou através da porta.

"Estamos indo, imbecil! Relaxe!"

Ela segurou minha mão e levou-me para as escadas.

"Ok, garota. É isso! Segure a onda; vamos fazê-los beijar nossos pés!"

E com isso, nós descemos pelas escadas como Damas do Sul em um filme romântico em preto e branco da época da guerra civil.

"PUTA MERDA! Doce B, você está usando a porra de um vestido?" Emmett fodido e sua grande boca barulhenta.

Ele me assustou e meu tornozelo virou levemente no sapato 'armadilha mortal' que Alice tinha me enfiado. Eu consegui me equilibrar, e nós logo estávamos ao final da escadaria. Emmett agarrou-me em um grande abraço e girou-me ao redor.

"UM... Emmett, saia!" Eu gritei.

"Opa, desculpe, Doce B!" Ele disse enquanto me colocava de volta nos meus pés. "Uau, você só meio que me surpreendeu, é tudo! Maldição, garota, quem sabia que você tinha bens? Isto ficou bem em você, você está ótima." Ele deu-me um grande sorriso e desarrumou meu cabelo.

"Obrigado, Em. Agora você acha que poderia usar um tom mais baixo, para que você não me envergonhe?" Eu implorei.

"Querida, não há absolutamente nada para se envergonhar. Eu não acho que serei o último a dizer-lhe isso esta noite, mas faça-me um favor e diga-me se algum desses sacos de merda tocar um dedo em você. Eu vou estripá-los como um peixe... entendeu." Ele disse severamente.

"Entendido!" Eu disse e dei-lhe um tapinha em seu braço.

Comecei a procurar pela sala por Alice, que teve a gentileza de me abandonar com seu irmão e finalmente enfiou sua língua no fundo da garganta de Jasper.

Depois que descobri que eu estava por minha conta, eu me dirigi para a mesa de bebidas. Foi tão legal da parte de Alice abandonar a minha bunda para chupar a cara de Jasper, o homem-puta de Forks. Ela estava tão cega aos encantos dele.

Balancei minha cabeça, sentindo pena da minha melhor amiga, e peguei uma bebida. Tomei um pequeno gole e assobiei com o sabor acentuado. Emmett definitivamente tinha batizado o ponche. Bebi calmamente enquanto encostei-me contra a parede da sala de estar observando a festa acontecer. Preferindo observar de longe, este era o meu lugar de sempre, em qualquer caso. Eu vi Mike entrar pela porta lateral com o seu clã de retardados, e gemi. Eu estava seriamente lamentando ter aceitado sua oferta para ser a sua companhia hoje à noite. Se eu tivesse uma dessas coisinhas remotas no meu caminhão, ele não teria me pegado depois da escola. Minha porcaria de fechadura antiga levava uma eternidade para abrir.

Virei o resto do ponche, coloquei um pouco mais no meu copo, e então corri para me esconder na despensa. Achei que eu ficaria feliz em ficar escondida lá dentro a noite toda se fosse preciso. Eu estava me agachando – apenas o suficiente para não ser vista, quando ouvi alguém entrar. Eu me encolhi, esperando que fosse apenas um bêbado aleatório perambulando, e não Mike, o desagradável.

"Para onde você pensa que vai tão rápido, mocinha? Parece que você está deixando a cena de um crime".

Prendi minha respiração. Eu reconheceria aquela bela voz em qualquer lugar. EDWARD.

Ele me levantou pelos ombros e sorriu para mim. Eu fiquei sem fala e abruptamente deixei cair meu copo de plástico entre nós. Nós dois nos abaixamos para pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo, e batemos nossas testas.

"Ow!" Eu gritei, esfregando minha testa. Olhei para cima e vi Edward fazendo o mesmo.

"Oh meu Deus! Edward, você está bem? Eu sou tão estúpida!" Eu comecei a divagar sem rumo.

"Ei, esqueça isso! Nenhum dano. Deixe-me pegar outro copo para você - espere aqui mesmo." Ele me ajudou a levantar e ergueu a sobrancelha para mim à espera da minha resposta.

"Prefiro não." Eu murmurei.

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim, seus olhos arregalados com o choque.

"Oh, merda! Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer... quero dizer, eu estou meio que tentando evitar alguém, e, bem, ele está andando por aqui... então, sim... eu preciso dar o fora daqui de fininho".

"Ah, eu entendo. Bem, pela maneira como você está, Bella, você deveria ter antecipado alguns perseguidores esta noite." Ele disse enquanto me dava o sorriso mais fodidamente sexy que eu já tinha visto.

"Hum... bem... uh... sim." Eu balbuciei.

Com aquele sorriso, o sangue que uma me vez deu-me o dom da tagarelar e coerentes habilidades vocais, tinha viajado para baixo, em direção à minha virilha latejante.

Sorriso encharca-calcinha. CONFERE.

Eu finalmente encontrei a capacidade de formular uma frase e falei rapidamente. "Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse enquanto passava rapidamente por ele, em direção à cozinha.

Encontrei um lugar para me esconder na cozinha logo atrás de Emmett. Ele estava estacionado em sua posição habitual, operando o barril. Ele amava dar às crianças um tempo difícil.

"O que está acontecendo, Doce B? Você parece um pouco corada; você não esteve bebendo demais, não é?" Ele perguntou com uma risada.

Revirei meus olhos e dei um tapa nele. "Só um pouco de ponche, Em, eu estou me escondendo, na verdade".

"Alguém já lhe incomodou, garota?"

"Um, não exatamente. Eu meio que tenho um encontro, e eu decidi que estou voltando atrás." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Ah, merda, Bells, eu terei que bater em algumas crianças esta noite, não é? Basta ficar parada e ficará tudo bem." Ele virou-se e voltou às suas funções de bombeamento do barril.

Eu fiquei parada de costas para o balcão, escondida atrás de Emmett, quando ouvi Edward entrar.

"Ei, você viu Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, por que você pergunta, meu irmão?" Emmett perguntou enquanto entregava a ele um copo de plástico cheio de cerveja. Ele estendeu o braço para trás e segurou-me gentilmente no meu lugar.

"Você viu o que ela está vestindo? Jesus fodido Cristo!" Eu o ouvi respirar fundo e continuar. "Ela está fodidamente incrível".

Eu senti como se fosse morrer – ou, pelo menos, derreter, ou desmaiar, ou algo assim. Eu não podia acreditar que ele disse que eu estava "fodidamente incrível." Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando através do meu peito e senti como se fosse hiperventilar. Emmett percebeu que eu estava me transformando em uma poça de gosma e, felizmente, alcançou minha mão e a apertou levemente em conforto.

"Sim, mano, ela está incrível. Ela colocará minha bunda na prisão esta noite por ter que defendê-la. É ruim o suficiente quando ela está normal, mas, maldição, ela puxou as grandes armas para fora hoje à noite." Ele parou por um momento e então inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e continuou. "Você está agindo como se nunca tivesse visto a garota antes, mano, qual é o negócio?"

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento mais longo antes de responder, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Eu acho que vi algo mais, Em. Tanto faz... eu estou apenas viajando. Preciso de mais álcool, você vai ficar aí a noite toda, ou o quê?"

Emmett riu. "Não, apenas cuidando dos pequeninos. Estarei fora daqui em um minuto".

Uma vez que Edward deixou a cozinha, Emmett virou para mim e eu não conseguia sequer descrever o olhar em seu rosto. Seu rosto iluminou como uma porra de árvore de Natal e ele agarrou meu rosto e apertou minhas bochechas juntas.

"Você ouviu essa merda, Doce B? Você tem até Edward-Fodido-Cullen todo quente e incomodado. Eu te disse que você seria um problema hoje à noite, menininha!"

Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e nos levou para fora da cozinha. Eu segui atrás dele - sem palavras, pela décima primeira vez esta noite. Eu não conseguia fazer sentido do que havia acontecido na cozinha. Sério, o fantasma da porra do Versace deve ter abençoado o vestido que eu estava usando.

Entramos na sala de estar, onde havia casais moendo uns aos outros e meninos disputando no Guitar Hero. Edward estava afundado em uma grande poltrona na frente da lareira, constantemente correndo os dedos pelos cabelos com uma mão, e sua outra agarrando firmemente uma garrafa de Patron*****. Emmett me levou até um pufe enorme na frente da lareira, e nos jogou sobre ele.

_*Patron: tequila ultra premium, a número 1 do mundo._

"EU A ENCONTREI!" Ele gritou, ganhando a atenção de Edward.

Senti meu rosto todo ficar vermelho brilhante assim que Edward olhou para cima e nos viu em frente a ele. Ele nos deu um sorriso e se endireitou na cadeira enquanto se inclinava em nossa direção com os cotovelos sobre os seus joelhos.

"Onde você esteve, menininha?" Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

Novamente, eu me atrapalhei para falar, mas consegui balbuciar algo semi coerente.

"Eu... Uh... Bem..." Eu gaguejei.

"Eu a encontrei lá em cima, fixando a peruca." Emmett disse rapidamente, salvando a minha bunda mais uma vez. Eu sempre podia contar com ele para trabalhar a sua mágica. Dei a ele um sorriso agradecido.

"Sim, eu perdi um grampo de cabelo, ou algo assim." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

Que diabos? Grampo de cabelo? Senti-me divagando mais longe e mais abaixo na cadeia alimentar.

"Ah, eu vejo. Então, você não estava se escondendo de mim?" Ele me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Huh?" Eu perguntei tolamente.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou-me completamente confusa. Ele levou a garrafa de Tequila aos seus lábios e tomou um longo gole. Eu fiquei completamente hipnotizada pela sua boca, e quando Emmett me deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, percebi que eu estive pisando em profundas águas da perseguição. Balancei minha cabeça um pouco para trazer-me de volta para a realidade. Eu precisava me controlar. Edward entregou a garrafa de Tequila para Em - seus olhos em mim o tempo todo. Eu observei Emmett prosseguir para tomar um gole gigante, e engolir com um silvo.

"Maldição, mano eu não sei como você consegue beber essa merda diretamente".

Ele entregou a garrafa para mim, balançando suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Quer um gole, Doce B?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei para o meu colo.

"Vamos, menininha, apenas um gole. Eu não deixarei você ficar bêbada, apenas um gole".

Ele empurrou-me a garrafa, e eu forçadamente a agarrei e levantei aos meus lábios. Uma vez que minha cabeça ergueu, eu vi dois braços envolverem ao redor dos ombros de Edward como uma jiboia. Eu não consegui ver quem era no início, até que ela virou a cabeça e eu vi a juba do Diabo.

TANYA.

Eu ainda tinha a garrafa na minha boca, mas fui incapaz de me mover. Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso enquanto eu a observava colocar as mãos em Edward. Ela estava esfregando o peito dele, massageando seus ombros, e então a Siren of Doom***** correu suas unhas de dragão através do cabelo dele. Naquele momento, um barulho estranho escapou da minha garganta e eu empurrei o gargalo da garrafa em minha boca. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás dramaticamente e engoli.

_*Siren of Doom: referência à história de uma sociopata/assassina chamada Delilah Fails._

"OPA, Doce B! Você está tentando conseguir uma intoxicação por álcool? Apenas um gole!" Emmett gritou enquanto retirava a garrafa da minha boca.

Eu estava ofegando por ar e pude sentir o doce néctar escorrendo pelo meu queixo, ensopando meu peito e correndo pelo interior do meu vestido. Eu estava ofegante e segurando minha garganta tanto para diminuir a excruciante dor da queimação, como para segurar o vômito iminente que ameaçava derramar a qualquer momento.

"Você está bem? Diga alguma coisa, garota. Merda, eu sinto muito".

Emmett continuou a me fazer perguntas estúpidas sobre o meu bem-estar quando DUH, meu fodido coração acabou de explodir! Claro, eu não estava bem, idiota! Eu juro que ouvi meu coração espatifar a porra de um M-80***** no segundo em que a super vagabunda colocou seus dedos no cabelo do meu homem! E ele, ugh! Ele simplesmente ficou lá sentado deixando que ela o tocasse! Eu estava em sobrecarga, e eu sabia que estava pronta para estourar.

_*M-80: explosivo._

Emmett levantou-me do chão enquanto eu continuava a tossir, uma tosse seca e segurando minha garganta. Eu quase podia ouvir as sirenes do abrigo antibomba! Eu estava caindo e eu estava descendo rápido! As lágrimas estavam queimando através da minha pele e o aperto no meu peito era tão forte que eu quase podia ver a escuridão. Eu implorei para ela me levar. Eu tinha sido humilhada o suficiente.

Eu pude sentir Emmett me soltando à beira da sua cama e observei quando ele foi para o seu banheiro. Ele voltou com uma toalha aquecida e começou a limpar meu rosto suavemente.

"Que porra foi essa, B? Você estava se exibindo para Eddie, ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou com uma risada suave.

"Cale-se Emmett, eu já estou envergonhada! Além disso, ele está com Tanya, então..." Eu parei e acenei com a minha mão no ar em desdém.

Então eu ouvi o interruptor de luz e olhei para ver Edward encostado na soleira da porta.

"Então você não estava se exibindo, menininha?"

Ele se empurrou para fora da porta e caminhou em nossa direção, antes de se jogar na cama atrás de mim. Ele deitou-se rudemente, suas pernas esticadas na sua frente e cruzadas nos tornozelos. Ele cruzou os braços atrás da sua cabeça e soltou um suspiro alto. Deus, ele era lindo, e de repente eu estava muito nervosa por estar na mesma cama que ele.

Ele ergueu a cabeça um pouco e arqueou sua sobrancelha para mim significativamente.

"Então, se a sua pequena cena não foi para se exibir, foi porque você estava com ciúme por Tanya estar me tocando? Se foi isso, menininha, eu ficaria feliz em permitir a você esta honra. Você realmente não tinha que despejar uma garrafa de bebida de 30 dólares para ter isso. Tudo que você tem que fazer é pedir." Ele disse com um sorriso arrogante.

SANTA MERDA DO CARALHO!

Ele me deu seu belo sorriso encharca-calcinha e jogou as pernas para o lado da cama para caminhar para o lado que Emmett e eu estávamos ocupando.

Eu simplesmente fiquei lá sentada em estado de choque. Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Eu tinha acabado de ouvi-lo dizer-me que eu poderia tocá-lo? Inferno, sim, eu queria tocá-lo! Eu seriamente vi estrelas piscando atrás das minhas orelhas. No entanto – antes que meus dedos pudessem fazer a caminhada, meu cérebro lembrou-me que eu era uma covarde de merda, e ele provavelmente estava apenas brincando comigo.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e, exatamente quando eu fui pegá-la, Emmett a bateu para fora do caminho.

"Cara, sério, não toque nela." Emmett ordenou.

Eles ficaram frente a frente, em um impasse, enquanto eu permaneci lá, olhando de boca aberta para eles. Eu estava meio que esperando o duelo ao estilo Clint Eastwood, quando Emmett tirou-me do meu estupor.

"Doce B, volte lá para baixo. Eu vou procurá-la em um minuto." Ele disse com firmeza, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Edward.

_Tuuudo bem._

Eu lentamente me levantei, caminhei ao redor deles e desci escadas. Eu estava andando sem rumo - tentando envolver minha mente em torno de Edward e seus comentários, quando esbarrei bem no meu 'encontro'.

"Bella!" Mike me cumprimentou com seu entusiasmo habitual. "Eu estive procurando por você a noite toda! Eu achei que você me descartaria." Ele deu-me um pequeno sorriso triste, e eu de repente me senti culpada. Decidi então que eu deveria pelo menos ser agradável com o saco de merda.

"Sim, bem, eu tenho estado ocupada. Você sabe, misturando-me com as pessoas e essas coisas." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Bem, você quer dançar, ou pegar algo para comer, ou beber? Ou, ei, eles estão jogando sinuca no porão, você quer ir para o porão?" Ele finalmente respirou e esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta.

"Sim, nós podemos jogar sinuca, eu acho. Eu realmente não jogo, mas vou assistir".

Ele agarrou minha mão e literalmente puxou-me para as escadas. Quando nos viramos para descer o porão, esbarramos em Emmett e Edward. Emmett parecia preocupado, e Edward parecia irritado. Ele franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos em nossa direção, encarando Mike.

"Onde vocês estão indo?" Seus lábios estavam apertados, e sua voz era feroz.

Eu estava prestes a responder, mas devido à minha recém adquirida falta de habilidades verbais, Mike fez isso por mim.

"Estamos indo para o porão jogar sinuca, tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, sua voz rachando com medo enquanto ele encarava Emmett e Edward.

"Eu me juntarei a vocês." Edward respondeu.

Ele passou por nós com as mãos fechadas em punhos cerrados. Eu me virei para Emmett para que eu pudesse avaliar sua expressão.

"Que diabos?" Eu perguntei.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. "Sim, eu vou também." Ele disse.

Ele envolveu seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros e Mike imediatamente soltou minha mão de imediato. Ele nos levou para o porão, onde Edward estava limpando uma mesa e estabelecendo as bolas.

Emmett levou-me até uma cadeira, e, felizmente, era de uma pessoa só. Eu realmente não queria que Mike sentasse comigo. Mas, Mike tendo a capacidade mental de um carrapato, deu-me uma pequena batida com o seu quadril e indicou que queria que eu levantasse. Quando levantei, ele sentou e puxou-me de volta para o seu colo.

_FÔDA-ME._

Eu ouvi um enorme CLAP e olhei para cima para ver Edward olhando para nós. O taco de sinuca estava rolando para longe dele – em nossa direção. O olhar em seu rosto era francamente assustador. Eu não sabia o que diabos havia de errado com ele. Perguntei-me se Emmett tinha colocado alguns dos seus deveres dominadores de vigilância fraternais em cima dele. Eu nunca o tinha visto bancar o Rambo, ele era sempre calmo, frio, senhor de si.

"Levante-se, Bella." Ele rosnou.

_Ok..._

Levantei do colo de Mike, mas fui puxada de volta quando seus braços agarraram-me pela cintura.

_Ele tem um desejo de morte?_

Os olhos de Edward estavam literalmente negros de raiva. Ele estava assustando-me completamente – e, ainda assim, Mike estava desprovido de qualquer sentido!

Então foi a vez de Emmett bancar o Sr. T*****. Ele caminhou até nós – ameaçadoramente, e puxou-me do colo de Mike.

_*Sr. T: ator americano conhecido por seus papéis como Baracus BA na série de TV dos anos 80 "The A Team" e no filme Rocky III._

"Saia da fodida cadeira, Newton, ou eu farei de você um homem com este taco de sinuca".

Ele estava olhando de soslaio sobre ele como um gorila, e eu comecei a me sentir mal por Mike. Ele acabaria mijando em suas calças e seria inteiramente minha culpa. Eu tinha que fazer algo para acalmá-los. Perguntei-me brevemente onde Alice estava, eu poderia ter realmente apreciado sua ajuda na prevenção do ataque dos homens da caverna aqui.

"Emmett, você pode pegar uma cadeira e arrastar até aqui para que ele tenha um lugar para sentar? Ele meio que deveria ser o meu encontro e essas coisas." Eu cuspi aquilo o mais rapidamente possível e arrisquei um olhar para Edward. Isso foi um grande erro. Ele carrancudo para mim e sua mandíbula estava contorcendo. Eu acho que até vi uma veia de sangue em seu pescoço explodir.

Felizmente, Emmett fez o que eu pedi a ele e Mike sentou. Ele conseguiu manter-se a uma distância segura de mim, porém, e eu estava grata por isso. O cômodo estava muito tenso e eu não queria mais drama. Os caras voltaram para o seu jogo, mas continuaram atirando olhares para nós. Eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável e um pouco irritada. Eu sempre apreciei a proteção fraternal deles, mas isso era um exagero.

"Então Bella, eu estava me perguntando..." Mike começou

"Você estava se perguntando o que, Newton?" Edward entrou na conversa.

Atirei um olhar para ele, ainda me perguntando qual era o problema dele. Ele apenas deu de ombros para mim e olhou de volta para Mike.

"Bem, hum..." Mike desviou o olhar de Edward cautelosamente e voltou para mim.

"Eu queria saber se você iria ao Baile de Inverno comigo?" Ele perguntou timidamente.

"Não. Eu vou levá-la. Desculpe, amigo." Edward rosnou. Sim, ele rosnou.

Você podia ouvir o estalo alto na sala quando todos os olhos atiraram na direção de Edward. Eu estava pasma, e encantada ao mesmo tempo. Ele não tinha me perguntado, e eu nem sequer achava que ele ainda estaria na cidade na época. Quero dizer, o semestre começava em janeiro. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Emmett falou.

"Do que você está falando, mano? Você estará de volta na faculdade, e essa merda é tipo, no Dia dos Namorados, ou alguma merda".

"Eu voltarei. É em um fim de semana e eu posso voar para cá em um fim de semana. Não é ciência de foguetes." Ele disse com desdém. Ele virou-se para encarar Mike e eu e continuou. "Então, sinto muito em dizer a você, Mikie, mas você terá que encontrar outra acompanhante. Isabella está tomada".

Ele olhou para mim e piscou, rindo da minha cara óbvia de peixe. Naquele momento, eu não conseguia fechar a minha boca nem se alguém a costurasse fechada para mim.

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito com a excitação. Eu ainda me sentia como se não tivesse ideia do que diabos acabou de acontecer, mas mesmo que fosse um sonho, eu o viveria enquanto durasse. Isto era como algo saído de um conto de fadas... era tudo o que eu sempre quis, e eu estava prestes a estourar.

Eu saltei da cadeira para ir dizer para Alice. Eu simplesmente tinha que dizer isso em voz alta para provar que não era algo que minha imaginação havia conjurado. Levantei-me para subir as escadas correndo e, tão sortuda como seria, meu pé ficou preso no tapete no degrau do porão. Eu me senti caindo até que duas mãos fortes me impediram. Olhei para cima para ver Edward, sorrindo para mim.

"Está tudo bem se eu levá-la ao baile, menininha?"

Eu assenti.

"Ótimo. Certifique-se de ficar muito bonita para mim, certo?"

Eu assenti novamente.

"Vamos pegar algo para você beber, parece que você vai vomitar." Ele riu.

Aceno... aceno... aceno.

Ele levou-me pelas escadas e para fora do porão. Eu senti como se estivesse flutuando, e minha pele estava cantarolando com a sensação louca das suas mãos em mim. Uma vez que estávamos fora do porão, ele fechou a porta atrás de nós e empurrou-me contra a parede ao lado dela. Ele me pegou desprevenida, e eu estava em partes iguais exaltada e assustada. Pela maneira como ele tinha agido, eu não tinha certeza se ele me beijaria ou me estrangularia. Ele respondeu à minha pergunta quando se inclinou tão perto que nossos narizes estavam se tocando. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto. Minha respiração engatou e eu senti que meu coração saltaria do meu peito.

"Eu quero beijá-la, Isabella. Está tudo bem se eu beijá-la?"

Eu assenti.

Ele ergueu-me pela parte de trás das minhas coxas e envolveu minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Eu engasguei quando senti suas mãos nas minhas pernas nuas. Ele soltou uma risada perversa e levantou-me um pouco mais alto para obter um melhor controle sobre mim.

"Segure-se mais apertado, menininha. Envolva seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço".

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes. Eu rapidamente envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele começou a caminhar em direção às escadas, e eu estava queimando com entusiasmo. Era fodidamente incrível estar envolvida em seus braços. Eu nunca tinha sido tocada desta maneira, e já que era nos braços de Edward que eu estava, eu me encontrava absolutamente no céu. Passamos o primeiro andar, e viramos para subir ao segundo andar. Ele estava me levando para o seu quarto? De repente eu estava nervosa. Ele deve ter percebido isso, então ele parou e me cutucou para que eu olhasse para ele.

"Você confia em mim, Isabella?"

Eu assenti.

Ele riu alto, fazendo-me chiar.

"Então por que você não consegue falar? Tudo o que você tem feito é assentir para mim como se você tivesse Tourette***** pelos últimos dez minutos. Estou assustando você?"

_*Síndrome de Tourette: caracterizada por seus múltiplos 'tiques' motores e vocais._

Eu balancei minha cabeça, fazendo-o rir de novo. Nós estávamos encurralados no corredor e ele chutou a porta do seu quarto. Uma vez dentro do seu quarto, ele chutou a porta fechada com o seu calcanhar e colocou-me no canto da sua cama. Ele se inclinou sobre mim para acender a lâmpada que estava sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu estava no quarto de Edward... sozinha... com Edward. Tanto quanto eu o amava, eu tinha medo do que estava por vir. Era tudo que eu já tinha sonhado, mas, naquele momento, eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta. Simplesmente parecia impossível para ele ter esses sentimentos por mim. Ele estava bêbado? Isso era um erro? Eu sabia que estava pensando demais, mas eu tinha muito a perder. Se ele realmente não me quisesse dessa forma, isso me mataria. Eu morreria de desgosto se fosse um erro provocado pelo álcool. Fui levada para fora da névoa de choque quando senti o colchão mergulhar quando ele sentou ao meu lado. Ele esfregou os nós dos seus dedos para cima e para baixo suavemente em meu braço e eu cantarolei em resposta. Ele então puxou-me para o seu colo e levantou meu queixo para que eu estivesse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Você é tão bonita, Isabella. Você sempre foi tão bonita. Eu esperei muito tempo para beijá-la, e eu vou beijá-la agora".

Ele baixou seu rosto para o meu e gentilmente chupou meu lábio inferior. Seus lábios eram tão macios... tão ternos. Eu suspirei ao senti-los e estava desejando mais. Ele segurou a minha nuca com uma mão, enquanto a outra continuou a se mover lentamente para cima e para baixo pelo meu braço. O calor dos seus dedos na minha pele era sublime; todo o meu corpo estava reagindo de uma maneira que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Ele continuou a colocar suaves beijos castos nos meus lábios, ocasionalmente movendo-se sobre as minhas bochechas, meu queixo e, eventualmente, meu pescoço. Uma vez que ele deixou um beijo molhado de boca aberta no meu pescoço, um gemido escapou dos meus lábios e eu instintivamente levei minha mão até a minha boca em horror. Eu estava tão envergonhada. Aparentemente, o som teve uma reação completamente diferente em Edward, e eu estava de repente deitada na cama com ele pairando acima de mim. O olhar em seu rosto era escuro e intenso. Parecia que ele queria me comer viva. Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido quando foquei na intensidade do seu olhar.

"Isabella, eu não sei se eu consigo me controlar com você. Eu acho que nós precisamos descer. AGORA." Ele fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo.

"Você não tem ideia do que você faz comigo, menininha." Ele capturou meus lábios mais uma vez e levemente os lambeu com a sua língua. Eu abri minha boca para permitir o seu acesso e fui rapidamente invadida com sua língua suave e molhada. Eu retornei sua oferta com a minha – lentamente pressionando em sua boca. Nossas línguas dançaram juntas, e eu estava no céu. Os sons que vinham dele estavam me fazendo delirar, meu estômago formigava de excitação. Eu comecei a correr minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Eu amei a maneira que eu podia sentir seus músculos ficarem tensos e flexionarem sob o meu toque.

De repente, ele se afastou, nós dois sem ar.

"Isabella, nós precisamos descer. AGORA." Ele grunhiu. Ele cerrou suas mãos nos lençóis ao lado da minha cabeça com força e fechou seus olhos.

Estremeci com o seu tom de sua voz e tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco magoada com a sua rejeição. Eu assenti e deslizei de debaixo dele. Ele agarrou meu braço e me virou para encará-lo antes que eu pudesse ficar de pé.

"Isabella, você entende por que nós precisamos descer, não é?" Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim com olhos encapuzados.

"Eu entendo, Edward. Está... está tudo bem." Eu consegui responder, finalmente encontrando a coragem de falar em meu desespero.

"Não. Não, eu não acho que você entenda. Olhe para mim." Ele agarrou meu rosto em suas mãos.

Eu olhei para ele hesitantemente - com medo do que encontraria e tentando desesperadamente conter as lágrimas.

"Nós precisamos descer, Isabella, porque eu não consigo me controlar neste momento. Você entende? Eu me importo demais com você e eu não quero tirar vantagem de você, certo?"

Eu assenti. Meus pensamentos estavam gritando para mim, no entanto. Eu ficaria muito feliz se ele tirasse todas as vantagens, mas eu o acalmei e comecei a levantar. Quero dizer, ele poderia ter qualquer uma que ele quisesse, por que ele quereria a mim - ingênua e tímida e quase sua irmã.

"Espere, antes de descermos, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa." Ele disse, ainda segurando meu rosto com as suas mãos enquanto acariciava minhas bochechas com os polegares.

"Ok, sobre o que?" Eu resmunguei, amaldiçoando minha voz fraca.

"Sobre o baile. Eu falei sério quando disse que a levarei. Está tudo bem? Quero dizer, eu realmente não perguntei a você de uma forma muito educada, eu meio que me empolguei e fui todo homem das cavernas para cima de você".

Eu estava fazendo uma dança mental feliz.

Inferno, sim... Inferno, sim... Inferno, sim...

"Eu gostaria muito, Edward, mas, realmente... você não precisa fazer isso, eu poderia apenas ir com Mike".

"NÃO!" Ele gritou enquanto levantava na minha frente. Ele agarrou meu rosto entre as suas mãos mais uma vez e me olhou nos olhos. "Eu não quero aquele idiota em qualquer lugar perto de você, entendeu? Eu não quero ninguém perto de você, para esse assunto. Você é minha garota, Isabella. MINHA. É melhor eles ficarem fodidamente longe. Eu estarei aqui para levá-la para aquele baile, eu a levarei para o seu baile de formatura, e eu estarei aqui quando você caminhar naquele palco para receber o seu diploma. Eu até mesmo estarei aqui quando for a hora de você mudar para Seattle. Eu dispensarei a empresa de mudanças e eu vou ajudá-la a fazer as malas. Eu quero estar lá para tudo isso. Eu sou seu e você é minha. Entendeu? Eu preciso que você entenda como eu me sinto, e eu só espero que você sinta o mesmo".

Eu não pude esconder o grande sorriso mudo que avançou o seu caminho através do meu rosto. Eu apenas assenti e assenti e assenti como uma adolescente deslumbrada. Ele agarrou-me em um abraço apertado. Eu ainda não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, e perguntei-me brevemente se eu tinha caído e batido a cabeça em algum ponto da noite. Talvez eu estivesse vazando matéria cerebral. Isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Isso foi fácil." Ele riu.

Eu me afastei e dei-lhe um tapa no braço.

"O que isso quer dizer? Eu não sou fácil, Edward!"

"Não, baby! Não é isso que eu quis dizer. O que eu quis dizer foi que eu estive esperando por esse momento por muito tempo, e eu nunca pensei que você concordaria tão rapidamente. Merda, se eu soubesse que você concordaria, eu teria feito isso há muito tempo!"

Ele agarrou-me em um grande abraço e colocou mil beijos mais no meu rosto e pescoço, fazendo-me rir.

"Agora, vamos descer antes que eu a deflore na minha cama." Ele deu um tapa brincalhão na minha bunda e abriu a porta para eu descer as escadas.

* * *

**Olá! Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que Carlie's Eyes é uma das minhas favoritas e eu fiquei literalmente nas nuvens quando a autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la. **

**A fic tem 54 capítulos, está completa e tem uma sequência chamada Daddy's Little Angel (que eu também irei traduzir). É uma história emocionante e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu!**

**Gostaria também de agradecer à Ju Martinhão por gentilmente ter se oferecido para ser a minha beta. É por causa dela que vocês estão recebendo tudo bonitinho.**

**Os posts acontecerão uma vez por semana.**

**Bem, então o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? De repente os sonhos de Bella tornam-se realidade?**

**Beijo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aí está o que Edward pensou da noite da festa...**

**Obrigada Ju Martinhão por arrumar a minha bagunça! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – E então eu a vi**

**~ EPOV ~**

Eu podia ouvir o barulho vindo do andar de baixo. A festa estava oficialmente em pleno andamento. Eu realmente não tinha interesse nesta festa estúpida além de ver Bella. Eu estive esperando no meu quarto até que ela e Alice saíssem. Alice continuou divagando sobre a sua grande revelação, então eu estava esperando ansiosamente pela sua presença. Eu finalmente ouvi a porta de Alice sendo aberta e tentei impedir meus pés de me arrastarem para fora do quarto o mais rápido possível. Eu tentava manter minha cara de pôquer pela maior parte do tempo quando se tratava de Bella, mas eu estava seriamente tendo problemas em conter minha excitação esta noite.

Eu estou apaixonado por ela há anos. Sua alma gentil, sua beleza e, especialmente, sua sagacidade, me atraíam mesmo quando éramos crianças. Ela foi a única razão pela qual eu tinha decidido voltar para casa este ano. Fazia dois anos desde que eu apareci. Ela tinha invadido meus pensamentos e sonhos ao longo dos anos, a ponto de quase obsessão. Ela sempre tinha sido parte da nossa família, e era difícil até lembrar um momento quando ela não estava por perto. Emmett e eu sempre nos preocupávamos com ela como se ela fosse nossa irmã, nós a tratávamos com o mesmo protecionismo e respeito que tínhamos por Alice. As coisas começaram a mudar, no entanto, ao longo dos anos, eu comecei a vê-la como algo mais. Foi no meu último ano do ensino médio que os meus sentimentos por ela realmente progrediram. Eu sentia uma intensa energia elétrica em torno dela. Meu coração apertava e meu pau literalmente doía. Ela sempre foi uma menina bonita, mas quando começou a adquirir curvas, tudo começou a mudar. Eu de repente a vi como uma mulher, uma mulher muito sexy, bonita e desejável. Eu a queria fodidamente demais. Eu era afetado por cada toque, cada sorriso, e ela, especialmente sua risada. Apenas o som fazia o meu corpo ficar tenso e reagir. Eu frequentemente me pegava a observando passar por mim, e às vezes apenas isso era demais. Eu vivia pelos momentos em que eu poderia vê-la andar na minha frente, como a sua bunda arredondada balançava para lá e para cá. Eu sabia que nunca haveria mais ninguém para mim. Bella era minha.

Ela estava agora no último ano do ensino médio, e eu sabia que era hora de descobrir se ela poderia retornar os sentimentos que eu tinha por ela. Doeria como um filho da puta se ela nunca retribuísse meus sentimentos, e eu não podia evitar me encolher com preocupação. E se ela só me visse como o seu 'irmão mais velho'? Só de pensar me deixava fisicamente doente. Eu precisava descobrir, definir um plano e colocá-lo em movimento. Eu queria ficar com ela, e se ela me quisesse, eu estava pronto para voltar para Washington para que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Eu queria um futuro com ela, eu queria ficar para sempre com ela. Eu faria o que fosse preciso, e se isso significava mudar toda a minha vida, eu o faria.

Dartmouth sempre tinha sido o plano para mim. Eu tinha trabalhado para ser aceito desde que estava no ensino médio. Meus objetivos estavam definidos; Dartmouth e faculdade de medicina. Era simples assim, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma tortura. Uma vez que eu percebi que queria ficar com Bella, tudo mudou. Assim que cheguei lá, eu estava pronto para ir embora. Era como se houvesse algum tipo de ímã puxando meu coração de volta para casa. Era a minha _menininha, _era ela quem estava me puxando. Eu precisava estar com ela, onde quer que fosse.

Eu finalmente desci para procurar a minha garota. Tentei sem qualquer sorte fazer com que minhas mãos parassem de tremer. Eu estava uma porra de pilha de nervos. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que tínhamos estado no mesmo cômodo juntos e eu não estava certo do que esperar. Procurei pela sala e, finalmente, eu a encontrei parada contra a parede dos fundos da sala de estar. Ela estava deslumbrante, ela tirou meu fôlego. Ela tinha mudado de tantas maneiras na minha ausência, mas ela ainda era a mesma garota vibrante e bonita que eu me lembrava. Ela estava mais 'cheia' em alguns lugares, das melhores maneiras possíveis. Seu cabelo estava mais longo, seu rosto mais fino, mas ela ainda mantinha o mesmo brilho em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

Ela estava usando o mais belo vestido preto de renda. Isso a fez parecer mais velha e mais madura. Seu belo cabelo castanho caía levemente pelo centro das suas costas em suaves cachos. Minhas mãos estavam coçando para alcançá-la para que eu pudesse correr meus dedos por eles. Deixei meus olhos viajarem para baixo e vi o volume dos seus seios espreitando para fora do topo do seu vestido. Deus, o que eu não daria para apenas correr a minha língua sobre eles. Subi em direção aos seus ombros delicados e notei que eles estavam brilhando na iluminação da sala. Eu tinha certeza de que o brilho tinha sido cortesia de Alice.

Ela era uma visão absoluta e eu nunca a tinha visto mais bonita.

Eu fiquei parado e a observei de longe por algum tempo. Ela era fascinante para mim. Estudei suas expressões faciais e vi como ela nervosamente mudava o peso de um pé para outro. Ela estava obviamente desconfortável, mas eu não tinha certeza por quê. Foi quando eu vi os olhos dela se arregalarem com o choque e ela disparou da sala que eu decidi segui-la. Ela saiu em disparada em direção à despensa e se abaixou lá dentro. Eu tinha que estar perto dela e vi isso como a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo. Eu estava um pouco curioso sobre sua decisão de se esconder, mas percebi que eu eventualmente descobriria. Entrei atrás dela e fui imediatamente agredido pelo seu perfume. Ela cheirava tão bem, tão feminina e quente. Era linda, não fabricada, ou arrogante como a maioria das meninas. Eu adorava que ela fosse natural, fresca e feminina e simplesmente... linda.

Tentei me aproximar dela em silêncio, mas, infelizmente, eu a assustei. Não tinha sido a minha intenção, mas uma vez que vi suas bochechas corarem, tudo valeu a pena. Tentei ajudá-la com a bagunça depois que ela derramou sua bebida e nós batemos as cabeças. Foi glorioso, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e doce no meu rosto. As pequenas correntes de eletricidade picando por toda a minha pele quase quebraram o meu controle. Eu a ajudei a levantar e perguntei o que ela estava fazendo na despensa. Ela informou-me que estava se escondendo do seu 'encontro'. Eu quase perdi a cabeça. Eu nunca tinha tido uma vontade de matar alguém tão grande em toda minha vida. O pensamento de alguém tocá-la, ou mesmo estar em qualquer lugar perto dela, me fez ver vermelho.

Estar tão perto dela havia causado sérios problemas nas minhas calças e ofereci-me para pegar outro copo de ponche para ela. Eu precisava sair daquele espaço confinado imediatamente. Eu realmente não queria deixá-la fora da minha vista, mas a minha raivosa ereção estava tomando conta e eu precisava colocar um pouco de distância entre nós por um momento. Felizmente ela tomou a decisão de sair e, quando saiu, murmurou algo incoerente sob sua respiração. Eu fiquei mudo. Seria possível que ela estivesse tão nervosa quanto eu? Eu fui pego em meus pensamentos por um momento, e quando eu finalmente tive senso suficiente para perceber que havia deixado que ela se afastasse de mim, ela havia sumido. Olhei ao redor do cômodo freneticamente e não consegui encontrá-la. Voltei para a cozinha e encontrei Emmett. Se alguém poderia saber onde ela estava, era ele. Era como se ele tivesse um rastreamento via satélite sobre ela.

Falei com ele rapidamente, e quando percebi que ele não sabia onde ela estava, saí. Eu estava em uma missão e não podia perder tempo ali de bobeira com ele.

Era como se ela tivesse desaparecido. Procurei em todos os lugares e comecei a fodidamente entrar em pânico. Comecei a me irritar, perguntando-me se ela havia encontrado o tal 'encontro' dela. Eu mataria o filho da puta, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu deixasse essa merda acontecer. Após cerca de meia hora de procura, percebi que ela provavelmente tinha subido para se esconder no quarto de Emmett. Ela fazia muito isso, eles tinham seu esconderijo 'secreto'. De maneira nenhuma eu subiria até lá para saber com certeza. Neste ponto da noite, se eu estivesse perto de uma cama e de Bella, eu a atacaria, e não haveria como voltar atrás.

Encontrei um lugar na sala de estar e me joguei na poltrona em frente à lareira. Peguei uma garrafa de Patron que estava na abóbada sobre a lareira e cobri minha cabeça com o meu braço. Levei a garrafa aos lábios e a inclinei. Eu precisava me acalmar. Eu estava no limite e estava me preparando para explodir. Tinha sido muito mais difícil vê-la novamente, muito mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá sentado bebendo tequila, mas fiquei feliz quando Emmett e Bella apareceram na minha frente. Eles sentaram na minha frente em um dos grandes pufes no chão. Eu estava em uma névoa enquanto olhava para ela. Ela parecia nervosa por algum motivo, sua testa estava franzida e ela estava mordendo completamente seu adorável lábio. Ela estava agarrada a Emmett como se sua vida dependesse disso, com os dois braços envolvidos em torno do braço maciço dele. Isso fodidamente me irritou. Não deveria, porém, eles sempre foram próximos. Mas hoje, eu queria que ela estivesse me tocando, eu queria tocá-la. Eu queria ser aquele a confortá-la, e observá-lo com ela estava me deixando fervendo de raiva. Eu nunca queria que mais ninguém a tocasse novamente. Percebi que eles estavam me olhando com curiosidade enquanto eu lutava o meu monólogo interior, que era basicamente cheio de grunhidos e ataques possessivos. Ela era fodidamente minha e eu precisava afirmá-la como tal antes que alguém tivesse alguma ideia louca por ela. Eu estava assustado demais e sabia que se eu não relaxasse, eu a assustaria.

Ela estava agindo muito nervosa, e eu não gostei disso. Era como se ela estivesse nervosa por estar perto de mim e aquilo me preocupou. Eu podia sentir sua ansiedade, então eu perguntei se ela estava se escondendo de mim antes. Felizmente, ela disse que não e eu fiquei aliviado. Se a noite fosse para ser do meu jeito, eu precisava que ela se sentisse confortável. Sorri para mim mesmo perguntando-me se suas ações eram devido à possibilidade de que ela tivesse sentimentos por mim também. Eu me senti entorpecido com tal pensamento, e só esperava que fossem 'sentimentos', e não medo. Eu não conseguia dizer, ela era tão difícil de ler. Nós nunca tínhamos agido de forma estranha um com o outro, tudo sempre foi natural, e isso estava me perturbando. Eu nunca tive que tentar chamar a atenção de uma garota, elas apenas estavam lá o tempo todo, quer eu quisesse ou não. Agora eu estava em pânico porque a garota que eu queria, a única garota... estava agindo de forma fodidamente estranha.

Quando Emmett entregou a ela a garrafa, eu não consegui tirar meus olhos dela. Apenas observar sua boca aberta tão próxima da garrafa estava me deixando mais duro do que eu jamais estive em minha vida. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos pervertidos quando senti duas mãos deslizarem em torno de mim, carentes e fortes. O cheiro de álcool e perfume barato envolveu meus sentidos e quase me fez vomitar. Eu fui puxado pela intromissão, já que desviou minha atenção dos pequenos lábios rosados e bonitos que estavam enrolados em torno da garrafa transparente. Desviei o olhar para que eu pudesse ver quem estava fodendo com meu momento do meu sonho de menina, e fiquei cara a cara com a garota dos meus pesadelos. Tanya Denali.

Eu estremeci e me afastei, arrancando suas mãos dos meus ombros. Fiquei tão irritado, e estava bem ciente que eu estive em um coma mental enquanto observava Bella e a garrafa, e imediatamente perguntei-me exatamente quanto tempo a cadela esteve me tateando.

"O que você está fazendo Tanya?" Eu rosnei.

"Eu fiquei tão feliz por você vir para casa, Edward. Senti muito a sua falta." Ela começou a agarrar meus braços novamente, batendo seus cílios e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Bom para você. Ouça, eu preciso ir, divirta-se. Até mais." Eu disse secamente.

Eu me virei e notei que tanto Emmett quanto Bella estavam longe de ser encontrados. Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração e caminhei pela sala para encontrá-los.

Foda-se a minha vida.

"Então, eu notei que você não trouxe ninguém esta noite. Imaginei que você deveria ter encontrado alguém enquanto estava fora, já que eu não tinha ouvido falar de você." Ela disse com uma patética desculpa para um sorriso sexy.

"Por que diabos você ouviria sobre mim, Tanya? Você não ouvia falar de mim quando eu morava na mesma rua." Fiz uma pausa e me virei, beliscando a ponte do meu nariz. "Olhe, eu não tenho tempo para isso".

"Então você tem alguém? Eu esperei por você".

Essa cadela está falando sério? Ela bebeu água fictícia, obviamente, porque ela ainda é tão ignorante como a porra.

"Eu nunca disse a você para esperar, Tanya, então agora você sabe. Havia alguém naquela época e há alguém agora, a única. Eu não quero ser um idiota, mas você é fodidamente irritante".

Corri para as escadas, deixando-a parada lá de mau humor. O que seja. Quero dizer, ela era uma garota quente, eu não negarei isso, mas eu me enchi dela anos atrás. Ela é uma maravilha sem cérebro e foda mortal. Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria tão pegajosa e essas merdas, eu simplesmente teria ficado longe dela. Não era como se eu não tivesse suplentes à espera no banco.

Eu finalmente encontrei Alice sentada no pátio com Jasper Hale. Fiz uma nota mental para falar com ela sobre essa merda, assim como marcar um horário para quebrar os joelhos dele. Mas isso teria que esperar, no entanto, eu precisava encontrar a minha Menininha.

"Alice, onde está Bella?"

"Hum, não sei? Talvez lá dentro, já que é onde a fasta está acontecendo?" Ela estalou. Ela revirou os olhos e voltou-se para encarar Jasper.

"Não use a sua voz vadia comigo Alice, eu fiz uma pergunta. Onde. Está. Bella?"

"Qual diabos é o seu problema?" Ela disse enquanto levantava-se do banco e olhava para mim.

"Ela é uma garota grande, Edward, é melhor você e Emmett a deixarem em paz esta noite. Nós não temos dez anos de idade, não precisamos de guarda-costas. Somos mulheres de 17 anos e precisamos de alguma ação, então não apareça por aqui como o King Kong tentando nos manter longe de problemas".

"Eu não estou agindo como King Kong, Alice. Ela estava chateada mais cedo e fugiu! Eu só estava preocupado com ela, boa atitude a sua, aliás. Eu pensei que ela fosse a sua melhor amiga".

Eu me virei antes que eu fosse uma cadela com a minha irmãzinha e abri a porta deslizante de vidro.

"Tente o meu quarto, Edward, ou o de Emmett. Ela sempre se esconde nos quartos quando está chateada".

Eu não me virei para olhá-la. Eu apenas assenti e parti em direção às escadas. Cheguei ao segundo andar e pude ouvir a voz dela vindo do quarto de Emmett. Permaneci na porta tentando ouvir o que eles estavam falando. Eu sabia que era um imbecil por escutar, mas eu não ligava.

Emmett perguntou se ela estava tentando se exibir para mim e eu sorri para mim mesmo. Eu podia apenas ter esperanças, mas então pensei que aquela era uma maneira estúpida de se exibir. O homem das cavernas em mim continuou a sorrir, porque qualquer sinal de atenção dela significava tudo para mim. Quando ela mencionou Tanya, era como se uma bomba tivesse caído. Eu me senti como uma merda completa e o tom triste na voz dela me deixou doente. Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela sabia que eu não queria nada com aquela garota. Ela não era nada para mim, e saber que ela havia chateado Bella deixou-me irritado.

Eu finalmente decidi fazer a minha presença conhecida no quarto. Quando meus olhos fecharam nos dela, eu senti como se minhas pernas fossem desmoronar. O olhar no rosto dela derreteu meu coração, ela estava magoada.

Eu queria pegá-la em meus braços e confortá-la, eu queria confessar ali mesmo que estava loucamente apaixonado por ela. Claro, aquele não era o momento, e eu sabia que não iria mais além, especialmente com Emmett lá. Meus nervos obviamente tinham me dominado, porque quando me dei conta, eu havia descarregado uma dose de vômito verbal sobre ela.

Uma vez que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu finalmente percebi o que havia dito. Eu disse a ela para se esfregar em mim. Jesus fodido Cristo!

Seus olhos arregalaram e eu juro que ela ficou roxa. Era tão fofo como ela corava quando estava envergonhada e eu amava que ela fosse tão tímida e modesta. Eu não queria nada mais do que apagar aquele rubor das suas bochechas. Aproveitei a oportunidade e estendi a mão para ela... eu precisava tocá-la. Assim que minha mão estava a um centímetro de distância, meu irmão tinha outros planos e me bateu como quem espanta um mosquito. Eu soube então que teria sérios problemas com esse filho da puta. Ele era muito possessivo e especialmente protetor com Bella.

Ele pediu para Bella descer e eu tive que lutar para não agarrá-la e fugir com ela. Ela saiu do quarto hesitantemente enquanto Emmett e eu continuamos a competir em uma partida de olhar da morte.

"O que diabos foi isso, cara? Você não pode dizer merdas como aquela para ela." Emmett fervilhava enquanto dava alguns passos em minha direção.

Eu me afastei dele porque eu não era estúpido. Decidi que eu precisava cobrir minha bunda.

"Do que você está falando, Emmett? Eu estava brincando, foi uma piada. Você está agindo como se eu tivesse pedido a ela para chupar o meu pau!"

"Nem fodendo diga uma coisa dessas, eu juro, Edward, eu vejo alguma coisa... e eu não gosto disso".

"O que você está vendo? Eu vim ver se ela estava bem! Ela engoliu meia garrafa de tequila e desapareceu, Emmett! Eu estava preocupado. Talvez **eu** devesse estar me perguntando o que diabos **você** está fazendo aqui em cima com ela no seu quarto." Eu gritei enquanto levantava minhas sobrancelhas.

"HA!" Ele gritou alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada. "Você está fodidamente brincando, certo? Aquela menina é a minha melhor amiga. Eu nunca tiraria proveito dela; eu nem sequer a vejo assim. Eu acabei de chutar Rosalie Hale para fora do meu quarto. Você acha que se eu fosse algum filho da puta com tesão, eu teria feito essa merda?"

Ergui as minhas sobrancelhas, pedindo-lhe para continuar.

"Olha, eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo na sua cabeça, mas estou lhe dizendo para fodidamente não tocá-la. Não aja como se você não soubesse do que eu estou falando também, eu vi a maneira como você olhou para ela esta noite".

"Emmett, você não acha que deveria deixar Bella decidir se ela quer que eu a toque? Ela não é mais a porra de uma menininha".

"Sério? Então é por isso que você a chama de sua 'Menininha'? Controle-se, Edward. Eu vi o jeito que você estava olhando para ela. Eu vejo como todos olham para ela. Você mesmo disse, ela está fodidamente incrível. Você praticamente gozou nas suas calças na minha frente na cozinha, homem." Ele fez uma pausa e esfregou seu rosto com as mãos em frustração. Ele estava realmente começando a me irritar.

Ele suspirou fundo antes de continuar. "Tudo que estou dizendo é que você precisa se controlar. Ela tem uma queda por você pela vida inteira. Se você machucá-la, eu vou quebrar você, homem, eu estou falando sério e você sabe disso".

"O que seja, Emmett." Eu disse com desdém enquanto ponderava sua declaração sobre ela ter uma queda por mim por um momento.

Olhei-o diretamente nos olhos e disse a ele tão sinceramente quanto possível como eu me sentia.

"Você sabe que eu nunca a machucaria ou tiraria proveito dela. Eu sinto algo por ela, eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas eu fodidamente sinto isso, as coisas estão mudando entre nós".

"Eu sei que você sente, Edward, e eu sei que você sempre sentiu. Francamente, todos nós sabemos disso. Merda, homem, a mãe está apenas contando os dias!" Ele riu. "Mas você é um babaca e isso não é justo com Bella, ela ainda é muito ingênua. Ela é jovem e vale mais do que um rolo na cama. Eu só não quero que você fôda com ela".

"Tenha um pouco de fé em mim, Emmett. Eu sei como tratá-la; você age como se eu fosse algum tipo de vagabundo. Você é o único que tem jovens garotas esperando por você em suas camas só de calcinha".

Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele apenas desafiando-o a dizer outra coisa. Claro, ele não disse uma palavra, sabendo o hipócrita fodido que ele seria se o fizesse.

"Vamos encontrar a nossa menina antes que os outros pervertidos nessa merda de festa a encontrem. Ah, e onde diabos está Alice? Elas nunca estão mais de um metro e meio uma da outra e Isabella esteve sozinha a noite toda." Emmett perguntou.

"Essa, meu irmão, é outra história. Eu a peguei no pátio com a porra de Jasper Whitlock. Bom trabalho com as habilidades de irmão mais velho, você sabia que eles estavam saindo?"

"O QUÊ? Oh, inferno, não! Eu vou matar esse cara! Eu já li os direitos dele, ele teve sua chance e ele cruzou a linha, então agora é na base da ignorância! Você vai procurar Bella, e eu vou cuidar de Whitlock".

Saímos do quarto, ambos determinados e com uma missão. Assim que chegamos ao pé da escada, esbarramos na minha Menininha e aquele fuinha do Newton. Parecia que ele mijaria nas calças quando nos viu lá. Bom... viadinho. Eu precisava ter certeza que esse idiota ficasse longe de Bella indefinidamente.

Quando ele nos disse que eles estavam indo para o porão jogar sinuca, eu quase perdi minha cabeça. Eu sabia melhor, todo mundo descia ao porão para foder. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu deixaria esse mordedor de travesseiro levá-la para lá sozinho.

Uma vez que estávamos no porão, comecei arrumar as bolas para evitar pegar o viadinho e quebrar seu pescoço. Eu vi com o canto do meu olho quando Bella pegou uma cadeira ao lado da mesa. Tudo começou a borrar quando vi Mike movê-la para fora da cadeira, só para se sentar e puxá-la em seu colo. Nem fodendo isso aconteceria, seu merdinha. Meus olhos estavam inundados de vermelho, era como um alarme vermelho flamejante no meu cérebro. O único pensamento coerente na minha cabeça naquele momento era matar. Matá-lo.

Joguei o taco de sinuca para baixo, principalmente para não usá-lo para quebrar a cara dele. Sei que foi meio 'homem das cavernas' mandar que ela saísse da cadeira, e quando olhei para ela e a vi toda incomodada, decidi que eu simplesmente não dava a mínima para o que ela pensava. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixá-la sentar no colo desse idiota para ele moer o seu Johnson* em sua bunda enquanto eu estivesse aqui.

_*__Johnson__: gíria para pau._

Ela manteve seus olhos firmes nos meus enquanto levantava e se afastava da cadeira, e de Mike. Eu me senti perdendo-me em seus olhos enquanto observava seus movimentos por todo o cômodo. Minha pele estava formigando de necessidade e eu só queria agarrá-la em meus braços e beijá-la completamente. Emmett felizmente cobriu minha retaguarda enquanto eu ficava lá e me afogava nos olhos dela. Fui arrancado do meu devaneio quando ouvi Emmett mandar Newton ficar de pé. Eu vagamente o ouvi ameaçar enfiar o taco na bunda dele e pensei que realmente seria uma boa ideia.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de reagir, Bella se colocou entre eles e insistiu que Emmett trouxesse uma cadeira para o merdinha. O que diabos ela estava pensando? Tentei limpar minha cabeça, mas eu estava me tornando homicida. Emmett deu-me um olhar aguçado para avisar-me que eu precisava relaxar. Consegui me recompor e voltei minha atenção para o jogo. Eu estava tentando como o inferno me concentrar em outra coisa senão a garota sentada à minha esquerda. Não funcionou. Eu ouvi a conversa deles, não que eu estivesse fingindo não ouvir nem nada, eu sabia que estava sendo óbvio sobre isso. Mantive minha boca fechada pela maior parte, já que a conversa era chata e sem graça. Ele perguntou a ela a mesma merda de sempre, ela estava se divertindo? Onde estava Alice? Merda inofensiva. Tudo mudou quando eu o ouvi murmurar aquelas quatro palavrinhas... "Eu estava me perguntando..."

Eu conhecia aquele tom, ele a convidaria para sair novamente. Eu me perdi. Eu pulei na conversa e perguntei o que diabos ele queria saber. Quando ele disse que a convidaria para o baile, eu agi por instinto e apenas deixei escapar que eu a levaria, simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Emmett queimando buracos na minha cabeça. Eu sabia que estava pedindo por isso, mas eu simplesmente não me importava. Eu estava feliz por ter falado. Eu queria fazer isso. Emmett poderia quebrar a minha cara se quisesse, eu me recuperaria. Bella, por outro lado, começou a tremer e eu fiquei com medo que ela estivesse hiperventilando. Comecei a entrar em pânico. Merda, eu a irritei? Eu a fiz surtar? Eu poderia ser fodidamente mais estúpido? Eu não tinha ideia de como diabos eu voltaria para o baile, ou mesmo quando era a maldita coisa. Tudo que eu sabia era que, se ela iria, eu iria.

Eu queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem com isso, então dei a ela um pequeno sorriso e comecei a caminhar em sua direção. Seus olhos arregalaram e, antes que eu percebesse, ela correu para fora do porão como um morcego fora do inferno. Eu corri atrás dela para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Eu realmente não queria aborrecê-la.

Estendi a mão para agarrá-la e, no segundo em que a minha pele tocou a dela, eu a ouvi sugar uma respiração superficial e soube que estava acabado. Eu não podia esperar mais um minuto, eu precisava tê-la, e eu precisava dela agora. Não havia volta para mim, fodam-se as consequências.

"Está tudo bem se eu levá-la ao baile, menininha?" Perguntei enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Eu só pedia a Deus que ela dissesse que sim.

Ela acenou para mim lentamente. Baixei minha cabeça em alívio. Foi bom o suficiente, pelo menos não era um 'não'.

"Bom". Eu disse a ela quando olhei para baixo e ela sorriu. "Certifique-se de ficar muito bonita para mim, Menininha." Sussurrei no ouvido dela novamente. Eu podia senti-la tremer. Deliciosa.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Vamos pegar algo para você beber, parece que você vai vomitar." Eu disse enquanto ria. Ela era tão fodidamente adorável.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente e eu ri. Porra, eu a deixei sem palavras?

Peguei a mão dela na minha e a levei para cima para voltarmos para a festa. O calor vindo da sua pequena mão estava me deixando louco. Uma vez que estávamos fora, eu me virei e bati a porta atrás de nós. Eu a levantei em meus braços e a empurrei contra ela. Eu imediatamente me arrependi porque ela parecia tão fodidamente assustada. Eu não queria que ela sentisse medo de mim, eu sabia que estava sendo muito intenso. Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela sabia que estava segura comigo.

Inclinei-me para mais perto do seu rosto para que os nossos narizes estivessem quase se tocando. Fixei meus olhos nos dela, tentando muito duro me concentrar em não empurrar meu pau nela. Eu sabia que se deixasse meus olhos vagarem até seus lábios, eu a tomaria contra a parede. Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos com força para recuperar o controle.

"Eu quero beijá-la, Isabella. Está tudo bem se eu beijá-la?" Perguntei a ela enquanto a minha voz tremia de medo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça... de novo. Essa merda estava ficando chata, mesmo que fosse realmente fofo. Por mais que meu ego estivesse grato por ter deixado a garota muda somente com a minha presença, eu realmente precisava que ela falasse comigo. Eu realmente queria ouvir sua voz.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar nisso novamente, eu a estava levantando e envolvendo suas pernas em torno da minha cintura. Ela soltou um suspiro alto quando eu fiz isso e, quando olhei para ela, seus olhos estavam tão grandes como pires. Eu apenas ri levemente. Se ela apenas soubesse fodidamente o que estava passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento.

"Segure-se mais apertado, menininha. Envolva seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço." Eu disse a ela.

Ela deslizou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu fui imediatamente cercado pelo seu perfume. Comecei a subir as escadas, claramente deixando meu pau liderar o caminho. Quando cheguei ao segundo andar, eu pude senti-la ficar tensa em meus braços.

"Você confia em mim, Isabella?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. Porra.

Soltei uma gargalhada alta. Ela seria a minha morte.

"Então por que você não consegue falar? Tudo o que você tem feito é assentir para mim como se você tivesse Tourette pelos últimos dez minutos. Estou assustando você?" Eu precisava saber.

Ela sacudiu a porra da sua cabeça e aquilo só me fez rir mais forte. Mas ela confiava em mim, então eu seguiria com isso. Chutei a porta aberta do meu antigo quarto e a bati fechada atrás de nós. Eu nos movi em direção à minha cama e a sentei na borda. A visão dela sentada na minha cama quase me fez gozar nas minhas calças. Não importava que ela tivesse estado nesta cama muitas vezes antes, desta vez era diferente e nós também.

Fôda-me, ela era fenomenal.

Acendi a luz ao lado da cama para que eu pudesse vê-la melhor. Eu queria absorvê-la, cada pedaço dela. Eu queria ter certeza de que a imagem ficasse esculpida no meu cérebro. Todas as fotos que eu tinha dela no meu apartamento não eram nada em comparação com a coisa real. Claro, eu continuaria a usá-las para bater minhas punhetas por aí, mas a coisa real não tinha preço.

Eu podia ver que ela estava nervosa por estar aqui no meu quarto, e eu só queria que ela se sentisse confortável comigo. Eu queria que ela confiasse em mim, eu levaria as coisas lentamente. Provavelmente me mataria fazer isso, e meu pau estava protestando como um filho da puta com uma placa de 45 metros para simplesmente fodê-la já.

Comecei a esfregar seu braço gentilmente com as costas da minha mão. Era um gesto inocente, mas era mais erótico do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado antes. Deus! Sua pele era como cetim... tão macia e suave e simplesmente... linda. Continuei a correr minha mão sobre seu braço lentamente enquanto olhávamos um para o outro. Ela começou a cantarolar baixinho e fechou seus olhos. Uma vez que ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás, todo o controle se foi. Eu a peguei e a trouxe para sentar no meu colo. Ela era perfeita, eu me senti completo com ela lá. Este era o lugar onde ela pertencia, não naquele porão fedorento sentada ao lado de um garoto estúpido.

"Você é tão bonita, Isabella. Você sempre foi tão bonita." Eu disse a ela enquanto alisava seu cabelo para fora do seu rosto. "Eu esperei muito tempo para beijá-la, e eu vou beijá-la agora".

Eu sabia que se eu não conseguisse articular as palavras, ela nunca saberia como eu realmente me sentia. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que eu estava aqui para amá-la e cuidar dela, não para usá-la. Ela precisava saber que eu não estava querendo apenas transar com ela. Eu queria que ela soubesse o quanto eu precisava dela e o quanto eu a amava. Eu nunca tinha tido esses sentimentos antes... a hesitação, a necessidade. Eu simplesmente agarrava qualquer vadia que estivesse lá e disposta. Eu foderia e me livraria antes que ela ficasse pegajosa e tentasse me prender. Desta vez era diferente, isto era o que eu estava esperando... Bella. Era fodidamente fantástico.

Inclinei-me para beijá-la, meu coração batendo de forma irregular no meu peito. Deixei meus lábios pastarem sobre a sua boca por um momento, apenas apreciando a sensação de tocá-la antes de puxar seu lábio inferior em minha boca, e eu juro que vi a porra de Jesus. Eu nunca teria o bastante dela agora que eu tinha realmente provado o gosto dela. Eu estava oficialmente viciado e insaciável.

Meu corpo foi inundado pela emoção e desejo e amor e coisas que eu não poderia descrever. Parecia como se eu estivesse tendo um aneurisma. Eu continuei a beijá-la suavemente, apenas apreciando a forma como nossas bocas se moviam juntas. Quando eu a segurei firme contra mim, tentei ao máximo não empurrar o meu rosto no dela. Eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente dela. Eu me movi para beijar seu rosto, seu pescoço, movendo-me lentamente e propositadamente. Tentei dizer ao meu pau para se acalmar, ele estava empurrando dolorosamente contra o meu zíper e deixando-me louco. Eu só queria devorar a pele exposta dos seus seios; eles estavam levantados acima da borda do vestido e provocando-me com suas volumosas curvas sedosas. Movi minha boca em direção ao seu pescoço para que eu não fosse mais tentado e puxei a pele da sua jugular na minha boca e chupei suavemente. Ela soltou o gemido mais sexy que eu já tinha fodidamente ouvido na minha vida, fazendo-me quase perder a consciência. Ela se afastou de mim de repente, ofegando e cobrindo sua boca. Porra, ela estava envergonhada. Eu disse a ela que me sentia da mesma forma, que eu amava ouvir os pequenos sons e que era bom pra caralho. Eu ensinaria a ela essas coisas. Ela sorriu para mim agradecidamente e tomei isso como um sinal verde e quando ela emitiu aquele som mais uma vez, eu a lancei no colchão debaixo de mim. Pareceu uma boa ideia no início, mas logo eu percebi que era um imbecil estúpido, já que a minha ereção agora dura como pedra estava exatamente contra ela. Eu não queria assustá-la ou deixá-la desconfortável, então levantei-me de forma que eu estava pairando em meus cotovelos sobre ela. Vê-la debaixo de mim era indescritível. O que diabos essa mulher estava fazendo comigo? Eu sabia que precisava parar, então respirei fundo para suprimir minha necessidade de bater meu pau dentro dela e fazê-la minha.

"Isabella, eu não sei se eu consigo me controlar com você. Eu acho que nós precisamos descer agora." Eu disse a ela sem fôlego. "Você não tem ideia do que você faz comigo, menininha".

Eu a beijei novamente, tentando ser gentil, mas derramando o meu coração para ela ao mesmo tempo. Eu a queria muito, mas isso não estava certo. Ela merecia mais de mim. Deixei minha língua varrer sua boca, timidamente pedindo acesso. Graças a Deus ela abriu sua boca um pouco e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para explorar sua boca macia e quente. Não havia palavras para descrever o quanto a minha menininha era doce. Era enlouquecedor. Nós ficamos assim, em nossa pequena bolha de felicidade, suavemente beijando e tocando. Eu podia sentir-me cada vez mais louco e sabia que, mais uma vez, eu precisava parar.

"Isabella, nós precisamos descer. AGORA." Eu rosnei.

Eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de parar se continuasse a tocá-la. Ela pareceu magoada quando começou a se levantar e se afastar de mim, e eu imediatamente me senti como um pedaço de merda. Eu a agarrei antes que ela pudesse ir embora. Eu precisava que ela entendesse.

"Isabella, você entende por que nós precisamos descer, não é?"

"Eu entendo, Edward. Está... está tudo bem." Ela disse em apenas um sussurro.

Percebi que, até este ponto, ela ainda não tinha dito uma palavra para mim desde que saímos do porão. O que ela estava pensando?

"Não, Isabella, eu não acho que você entenda. Olhe para mim." Eu disse quando peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Porra! Eu me senti como um idiota. Emmett estava muito certo sobre isso, eu não tinha a porra da ideia do que estava fazendo. Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela entendia que eu não a estava rejeitando.

"Nós precisamos descer, Isabella, porque eu não consigo me controlar neste momento. Você entende?" Perguntei para ela. "Eu me importo demais com você e eu não quero tirar vantagem de você, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu fiquei contente de ver que seu rosto se iluminou um pouco. Meu coração batia descompassado com a esperança de que ela sentia um oitavo do que eu estava sentindo agora.

"Espere, antes de descermos, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa".

"Ok, sobre o que?" Ela parecia com medo, ótimo.

"Sobre o baile. Eu falei sério quando disse que a levarei. Está tudo bem?" Ela assentiu novamente. Graças a Deus. "Quero dizer, eu realmente não perguntei a você de uma forma muito educada, eu meio que me empolguei e fui todo homem das cavernas para cima de você".

Ela sorriu para mim e meu coração começou a inchar.

"Eu gostaria muito, Edward, mas, realmente... você não precisa fazer isso, eu poderia apenas ir com Mike".

"NÃO!" Eu gritei, "Eu não quero aquele idiota em qualquer lugar perto de você, entendeu?" Eu gritei. Eu segui dizendo que ela era minha, o que provavelmente era uma coisa muito 'homem das cavernas' de dizer, mas era verdade.

Uma vez que eu terminei com o meu fodido discurso de namorado possessivo, vi o seu sorriso crescer incrivelmente mais. Ela estava radiante e aquilo era contagiante. Senti meu rosto queimar com a intensidade do meu próprio sorriso. Inferno, sim, ela queria ser minha! Eu a puxei para um abraço enorme, erguendo-a do chão.

"Isso foi fácil." Eu disse com uma risada, ainda não acreditando em como incrivelmente sortudo eu era de ter esta garota em meus braços. Em seguida, ela fodidamente me bateu, e minha ereção ficou tão dura que os dentes do meu zíper estavam prestes a estourar e causar uma cicatriz em suas pernas.

"O que isso quer dizer? Eu não sou fácil, Edward!" Ela gritou.

"Não, baby! Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Boa tentativa, imbecil! "O que eu quis dizer, menininha, foi que eu estive esperando por esse momento por muito tempo, e eu nunca pensei que você concordaria tão rapidamente. Merda, se eu soubesse que você concordaria, eu teria feito isso há muito tempo!"

Eu a agarrei e a abracei e a beijei um pouco mais. Eu sabia que uma vez que nós descêssemos, eu teria que me controlar, então eu queria me satisfazer enquanto podia. Meu irmão estava em cima de mim e um movimento em falso da minha parte seria uma garantia de ter as minhas bolas empalhadas e penduradas no manto da minha mãe.

"Agora, vamos descer antes que eu a deflore na minha cama. Agora, corra." Ele sorriu e virou-se e eu dei um tapa na sua bunda. Eu não consegui evitar, simplesmente estava fodidamente ali.

Melhor dia fodido do mundo. Sem dúvida. Pago na íntegra.

* * *

**Bem, parece que Bella não tem com o que se preocupar não é mesmo? **

**Queridas, a autora - KittyPrettyArtist - está seguindo meu perfil. Que tal mostrarmos a ela que as brasileiras são tão boas quanto as gringas com os reviews?**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigada Ju por arrumar a minha bagunça!**

**Vamos lá?**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Encantadores de serpente**

**~BPOV~**

No momento em que Edward e eu descemos as escadas, a festa já havia começado a esfriar. Ainda havia algumas pessoas, mas a maioria havia ido embora.

Ele ficou perto de mim o resto da noite. Ele estava ou segurando a minha mão, brincando com o meu cabelo, ou passando as mãos sobre os meus braços. Eu estava cambaleando com cada toque. Ele era tão gentil e amoroso... era quase demais para eu suportar. Eu o vi conversando com Emmett, e parecia que a conversa se tornou muito aquecida em um ponto. Eu não tinha certeza se Emmett sabia que estivemos no quarto dele ou não, mas ele claramente não gostou de Edward me tocando. Eu sabia que teria que ter uma conversa com ele, ele tinha uma tendência a exagerar no trabalho de irmão mais velho.

Alice estava de mau humor depois que Emmett chutou Jasper para fora. Honestamente, mesmo que eu me sentisse mal por ela, eu sabia que eles estavam apenas cuidando dela. Jasper era um cara muito legal, mas ele tinha problemas em manter seu pau para si mesmo. Eu já tinha visto uma mudança nele desde que ele e Alice começaram a sair, mas eu também sabia que ele estava longe de ser suficientemente bom para ela. Ele havia sido intimado pelo meu pai por exposição indecente nem mesmo um mês antes de começar a namorar Alice. Aparentemente, não foi a primeira vez que meu pai encontrou a cabeça de Maria no colo dele atrás da pista de boliche. Ainda assim, eu estava dividida. Se eu dissesse a Alice, ela ficaria esmagada. Mas, se eu escondesse isso dela, eu seria uma amiga de merda. Era uma situação perder ou perder, e eu odiava isso. Eu esperava que ela o tirasse do seu sistema, como uma fase 'bad boy' ou algo assim.

Emmett deu a Jasper seu certificado de dispensa logo depois que Edward e eu entramos em seu quarto. Pobre Emmett estava exibindo um agradável tom de roxo em seu olho direito depois que Alice o atacou com o salto do seu sapato. Eu sabia que Alice tinha mais senso do que se exibir para Jasper apenas para manter sua atenção, mas isso não o impediria de tentar. Se aquele menino quisesse um pedaço de Alice Cullen, ele simplesmente teria que pagar o preço, e isso incluía os irmãos dela. Ele tinha sido corajoso o suficiente de tocá-la na frente de seu irmão na festa, então eu tinha que dar-lhe crédito por isso. Isso _foi_ corajoso.

Ela estava fazendo beicinho no sofá quando entramos no cômodo, mas quando ela olhou para cima e viu Edward e eu, seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso ofuscante. Eu sabia o que aquele olhar em seu rosto significava... ela estava pronta para fofocar.

Ela pulou do sofá e puxou-me para longe de Edward. Ele não ficou satisfeito, mas eu dei-lhe um olhar que dizia 'isto tem que ser feito', e ele me deixou ir. Nós corremos até as escadas em tempo recorde. Eu estava ansiosa para falar com ela sobre os acontecimentos da noite, e tanto quanto eu queria ficar lá com Edward, eu precisava falar com Alice antes que eu estourasse.

Fomos para o quarto dela e ela rapidamente bateu a porta e a trancou. Ela pulou na cama ao meu lado e pressionou o play em seu iHome.

"Ok, que diabos! Você estava de mãos dadas com o meu irmão, Bella! Eu não posso acreditar que você me viu sentada lá como um bebê chorão e não disse uma palavra!"

"Alice, você tinha vapor saindo das suas orelhas! Você viu o que você fez na cara de Emmett? Eu não interromperia a sua festa de lamentos, eu gosto da minha vida!"

Nós duas rimos.

"Emmett mereceu o que eu fiz. De qualquer forma, eu quero todos os detalhes, então, vamos trocar de roupa para dormir e você pode me explicar tudo!" Ela disse.

Eu assenti e peguei minha bolsa no chão. Encontrei meu pijama, e Alice me ajudou a tirar o vestido.

"Tanto quanto eu amo esse vestido, Alice, ele não é nada confortável".

"Nem me fale! Esta porcaria de tule coçou a merda das minhas pernas a noite toda! Eu provavelmente terei arranhões nas minhas coxas!" Ela riu.

Nós estávamos finalmente em nossos pijamas confortáveis e aninhadas em sua cama.

"Ok, então, conte-me! O que diabos aconteceu hoje à noite?" Ela começou.

"Inferno, Alice... nem eu sei. Eu sinto como se fosse algum tipo de sonho, e..." Eu disse enquanto apontava para ela, enfiando meu dedo em seu peito. "Nem ria, vadia, eu sei que isso foi brega, mas é como eu me sinto. Começou quando eu estava me escondendo de Mike na despensa. Edward me pegou e assustou-me completamente. Eu derramei minha bebida e, em seguida, nós batemos as cabeças. Eu estava tão fodidamente humilhada." Eu gritei.

Alice ofegou, e acenou para eu continuar.

"Ok, então ele me disse que me traria um pouco mais de ponche e eu usei isso como minha desculpa para fugir! Eu estava prestes a mijar em mim mesma como um cocker spaniel quando ele estava parado na minha frente! Eu tinha que sair de lá antes que eu fizesse papel de boba".

"Então você se escondeu de Edward? É por isso que ele estava procurando por você? Oh meu Deus! Se eu não estivesse tão empenhada em chupar o rosto de Jasper, eu teria percebido! Eu totalmente o descartei!" Ela riu. "Ele ficou bravo comigo por deixar você sozinha, como se você tivesse mastigado sua coleira, ou algo assim... foi hilário!"

"Cale a boca!" Eu gritei de alegria. Oh meu Deus, ele estava procurando por _mim! _

"Alice, sério, ele disse que estava procurando por mim? Isso é loucura! Ele entrou na cozinha quando eu estava escondida atrás de Emmett e perguntou a mesma coisa! Ele disse a Emmett... e eu o estou citando aqui, que eu estava _fodidamente incrível_! E, sim, antes que você pergunte, eu me mijei um pouco, eu não vou mentir." Eu disse com um suspiro enquanto me deitava novamente no travesseiro.

"Ok, então o quê! O que aconteceu depois?" Alice disse enquanto saltava sobre o colchão ao meu lado.

"Ok, então eu e Emmett entramos na sala e ele estava lá sentado junto à lareira. Em e eu nos sentamos ao lado dele, ou na frente dele... o que seja. Começamos a beber Patron e depois a estúpida da Tanya Denali aproximou-se e começou a apalpar e colocar aquelas patas em cima dele! Eu queria quebrar a cara dela!"

"DE JEITO NENHUM! É melhor aquela cadela suja manter as mãos fora do meu irmão! Ela está espalhando sífilis!" Alice gritou.

"Sim, é sério! Eu fiquei louca de ciúmes! Eu simplesmente queria arrancar a cabeça dela, mas Edward apenas permaneceu sentado ali como se ela fosse a porra de uma encantadora de serpentes! Ele a estava deixando tocá-lo! Eu não podia acreditar, e eu estava tão chateada que virei a tequila. Eu quase queimei o meu esôfago e corri para o quarto de Emmett".

"Ah, merda, B, eu sinto muito... mas, espere... isso não explica as mãos dadas. Se ele estava com Tanya, então..."

"Cale-se e deixe-me terminar, esta é uma longa história, garota!" Eu disse enquanto ela se acomodava no colchão com os olhos arregalados.

"Ok, então eu corri aqui para cima e, é claro, Em seguiu-me. Estávamos conversando e ele estava tentando me acalmar, e então Edward apareceu na porta. E, oh meu DEUS, Alice... ele me disse que queria que fosse EU que estivesse o acariciando! Eu achei que fodidamente desmaiaria!"

"Espera... Ei, meu irmão NÃO disse a você que queria que você o acariciasse!"

Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente. "Sim, ele disse, e ele tentou me tocar, mas Emmett tentou arrancar o braço dele e me disse para descer. Eles olhavam um para o outro como se estivessem loucos, então eu saí. Eu estava indo encontrá-la, mas acabei encontrando Mike".

"Ugh, sério, aquele cara tem problemas. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você disse que seria sua companhia hoje à noite. Vocês foram apanhar cogumelos de novo?" Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Cale-se, Alice! Eu não era aquela que estava chupando a cara do galinha mais procurado da América. Nem fodidamente comece. Eu disse sim porque fiquei com medo que ele chorasse. Eu não posso ver um homem chorando e se humilhando, é simplesmente errado. Além disso, eu sabia que poderia dispensá-lo, e Emmett estava aqui, então eu não me preocupei".

"Tudo bem, mas você sabe o que dizem sobre vira latas, você os alimenta uma vez, e eles nunca vão embora".

"Sim, bem, se você calar a boca e ouvir o resto da história sobre a melhor noite da porra da minha vida, você entenderia, Então você pode calar a boca agora?" Eu bufei.

"Tudo bem, chaveada. Cuspa." Ela fechou os lábios com os dedos e jogou a chave imaginária por trás dela.

"Ok, então ele me convidou para ir até o porão jogar sinuca, ou qualquer coisa assim, e Edward e Emmett decidiram ir também, e você sabe que isso significa que eles queriam manter seus olhos em mim, ou que alguém apanharia. Eu sabia que algo aconteceria, então tentei apenas ir com o fluxo. Peguei uma cadeira e me sentei e fiquei feliz que não houvesse uma cadeira para Mike, então ele não ficaria babando em mim. Mas não, Deus me odeia e Mike decidiu me tirar da cadeira e sentar-me no seu colo!"

"Puta merda! O que eles fizeram?" Ela perguntou e começou a morder seu polegar.

"Edward disse para ele fodidamente levantar dali... e Alice, se você pudesse ter visto o rosto dele... Inferno! Eu nunca vi nem mesmo _Emmett_ parecer tão louco. Edward é sempre o calmo!"

Alice disse algo baixinho, e eu escolhi ignorá-la e apenas continuar.

"Então, Emmett ameaçou o pobre Mike e Edward GRITOU comigo, então eu fiquei chateada. Não é minha culpa se Mike é um retardado. Ele era o meu encontro, afinal! Ele não fez nada de errado e eu me senti mal. Então, quando as coisas esfriaram, Mike me convidou para o Baile de Inverno." Eu disse com uma careta.

"Ewww! Sério? Espero que você tenha tido a coragem de recusar. É francamente ruim, Bella. Você estará presa com fotos daquele idiota para sempre!"

"Não, eu não disse que sim... mas eu não tive escolha! Edward gritou que ELE me levaria ao baile!"

_Oh, porra... eu quebrei Alice... ela está sem palavras... sem palavras... assustando-me completamente..._

"Olá? Você me ouviu, Alice? Eu disse... que o seu... irmão... me... convidou... para... sair... Você não vai dizer nada? Você está seriamente me assustando!"

"Edward convidou você para ir ao Baile de Inverno na Forks Fodida High School?" Ela disse em apenas um sussurro.

"Sim! Seu irmão ME convidou para ir ao baile! EU! Ele disse que voará para cá no final de semana para me levar e... OH, e ele também falou da formatura E o baile! OH, e ele dirigirá o caminhão de mudança para a UW quando nos mudarmos!" Eu disse quando comecei a rir como uma maníaca. Eu não consegui evitar, eu estava tonta pra caralho.

Alice finalmente encontrou sua voz, porém, era fraca e beirando a um sussurro.

"Eu estou tão feliz agora que eu acho que poderia desmaiar! Isto é muita informação para mim agora, Bella... PUTA MERDA!" Ela estava segurando sua mão sobre o seu coração, como se estivesse realmente tendo um ataque cardíaco.

"Então eu acho que não deveria lhe contar sobre o tempo que passamos sozinhos no quarto dele... ou o beijo... ou o tatear... eu não quero que você morra na minha frente... eu não sei nada sobre primeiros socorros." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Houve língua?"

"Sim, muita." Eu disse com orgulho.

Ela pulou para fora da cama e me atacou, gritando, e agitando-me pelos meus ombros.

"Você está brincando comigo? Oh meu Deus, Bella, eu sabia que isso aconteceria um dia! Eu disse a você que aquele vestido o deixaria louco. Sabe o que isso significa, B? Nós seremos irmãs, tipo, literalmente... legalmente e essas coisas! É o meu sonho se tornando realidade!"

Ela começou a pular na cama e eu tive que admitir que era contagioso. Eu estava tão completamente feliz. Demos as mãos e pulamos, e rimos como idiotas. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão viva e feliz em toda minha vida.

Nós estávamos imersas em nosso divertimento pateta quando alguém batendo na porta nos interrompeu poucos minutos depois.

"Ei, o que diabos está acontecendo aí dentro?"

"EMMETT." Nós gritamos.

Alice correu para a porta e abriu apenas o suficiente para dizer-lhe para cair fora. Era a hora das garotas e ele sabia muito bem que não devia nos interromper. Meninos não eram permitidos. Ele estava discutindo com ela, e então ela disse a ele que nós estávamos tentando sincronizar nossos períodos menstruais. E isso funcionou. Eu podia ouvir seus passos estrondosos enquanto ele se afastava da porta sem dizer uma palavra.

Alice e eu passamos a maior parte da noite conversando sobre as nossas novas vidas amorosas e os planos que tínhamos para as férias de Natal. Adormecemos pouco depois das três da manhã, abraçadas uma na outra como fazíamos desde os cinco anos. Ela era minha irmã e, embora a sua pequena premonição sobre o seu irmão e eu fosse um pouco prematura, ela seria sempre a minha irmã, não importa o quê aconteça.

**~ O ~**

Alice e eu saímos de casa na manhã seguinte à festa e fomos até Port Angeles. Nós escapamos silenciosamente para não acordar todo mundo.

Tínhamos apenas alguns itens para comprar antes do Natal. Eu já tinha feito a maior parte das minhas compras online, mas eu precisava comprar o presente de Esme. Ela era a mais difícil de presentear porque tinha tudo.

Eu também precisava comprar algo para Edward. Se eu soubesse que ele estava voltando para casa, eu teria comprando a ele algo de antemão. Coloquei seu cartão de Natal e cookies no correio, mas agora ele teria que esperar para recebê-los. Era uma tradição que tínhamos - todo ano eu enviava para ele uma lata cheia de cookies no Natal e no seu aniversário. Eu ri ao pensar nos cookies velhos e duros como pedra que ele encontraria quando chegasse em casa.

Eu estava preocupada com o que ele pensaria sobre receber um presente meu. Eu rezei para que ele não achasse estranho eu comprar-lhe algo especial. Eu não tinha dado a ele um presente de verdade desde que estávamos no colégio. Eu só queria fazer algo de bom, já que as coisas tinham mudado entre nós.

Nossa primeira parada foi em uma pequena joalheria. Era especializada em peças artesanais e antiguidades raras, e era uma das minhas lojas favoritas. Eu amava navegar pelo site da loja e admirar as belas jóias. No ano anterior, eu comprei uma pulseira dessa loja para Esme no seu aniversário e ela a usava o tempo todo, então eu sabia que ela a amou. Tive a sorte de avistar um par de brincos em um design semelhante e decidi que seriam perfeitos. Eu pedi para o caixa mantê-los no balcão enquanto eu esperava Alice comprar.

Enquanto eu caminhava ao redor da loja, uma exposição de jóias masculinas chamou minha atenção. A maior parte era chamativa, e não realmente o tipo de Edward. Eu vasculhei a vitrine até que meus olhos pousaram em um relógio com um bracelete de couro preto. Era perfeito para Edward. Só de imaginar como ficaria em seu antebraço forte fez o meu rosto queimar. O couro no punho era suave, e o relógio era muito simples e masculino. Era exatamente o certo. Chamei o caixa e pedi que ele o adicionasse aos brincos de Esme.

Alice levou um tempo absurdamente longo olhando ao redor da loja. Ela era tão indecisa, eu nunca entendi o seu processo de pensamento quando ela comprava, ela pensava demais em tudo. Estávamos finalmente prontas depois de cerca de uma hora. A última parada que tivemos que fazer foi em uma loja de música. Alice queria dar a Jasper um novo iPod de Natal, então, uma vez que o download da playlist estava completo, saímos da loja e decidimos almoçar.

Nós sentamos em um restaurante escuro e pedimos hambúrgueres gordurosos e batatas fritas. Depois de fazer compras durante todo o dia, eu estava exausta. Nós conversamos sobre os meninos um pouco, e fizemos planos para o resto das férias. Era bom sentar e conversar sobre Edward com Alice. Eu ainda estava cambaleando e senti como se eu simplesmente não conseguisse entender tudo isso rápido o suficiente.

Saímos de Port Angeles e chegamos em casa por volta das 18hs - completamente esgotadas e quebradas.

Na véspera de Natal, passei o dia na cozinha e depois assisti programas de Natal com Charlie naquela noite. Não era uma tradição muito emocionante, mas era nossa. Nenhum de nós estava realmente no espírito dos feriados, então era perfeito. Nós gostamos do confortável e tranquilo. Depois de assistir a _Uma História de Natal_ pela segunda vez, eu fui para a cama.

Fiquei um pouco decepcionada por não ter sido capaz de ver Edward desde a festa, mas Alice enviou-me uma mensagem antes de eu ir dormir para me deixar saber que eles estavam de volta a Forks. Eu mal pude dormir porque eu estava muito ansiosa para vê-lo novamente no jantar de Natal.

Charlie e eu participávamos do jantar de Natal dos Cullen desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade. Charlie normalmente tinha que trabalhar no feriado, devido ao aumento da embriaguez, então ele me deixava sozinha. Eu sempre ficava depois do jantar, uma vez que ele saía para trabalhar. Era uma tradição que eu amava. A casa deles parecia mais minha do que a que eu dividia com Charlie.

A manhã de Natal, no entanto, era toda minha e de Charlie. Tomávamos um café da manhã gigante e, em seguida, trocávamos presentes. Nós sempre nos sentávamos no sofá com as bandejas e assistíamos ao desfile de natal na TV enquanto comíamos.

Assim que terminamos de comer, limpei a cozinha e então subi para tomar meu banho e me preparar para ir para a casa dos Cullen. Eu praticamente corri para a minha picape quando terminei porque eu estava muito ansiosa para ver Edward. Eu dei um aceno para Charlie e disse que o veria no jantar. Ele riu para mim da varanda e voltou para dentro.

Percorri o caminho para a casa dos Cullen em tempo recorde, chegando por volta das 16hs. Quando eu vi Edward esperando por mim na varanda da frente, meu sorriso aumentou dez vezes. Minhas bochechas estavam praticamente paralisadas de sorrir tão amplamente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse ter recebido de Natal que superasse essa visão. Prometi a mim mesma naquele momento que eu construiria um templo no meu quarto e adoraria aquele gordo Papai Noel, todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Eu nunca duvidaria do grande homem de vermelho novamente.

Eu podia vê-lo sorrindo para mim enquanto caminhava em direção ao meu carro. Ele se aproximou de mim, puxou-me para um abraço e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu me ergui, passei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Deus, era tão bom! Ele riu antes de me colocar de volta no chão.

"Você precisa de alguma ajuda com os presentes, menininha?" Ele perguntou enquanto andava em volta de mim para abrir a porta da minha picape.

"Hum... sim, eu acho que sim. O presente de Emmett é enorme, então se você levá-lo, eu posso carregar o resto".

Quando ele abriu a porta e viu o tamanho do presente de Emmett, seus olhos arregalaram e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

"Que diabos, Isabella? Você comprou para ele uma garota de verdade? O que diabos é isso?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que Emmett enlouqueceria quando visse a caixa. Ele ficaria tão animado de ter a maior caixa para abrir, e uma vez que a abrisse, ele seria um menino muito feliz. Eu conhecia bem o meu melhor amigo e queria que ele fosse feliz.

"Não, não é uma garota, Edward. Sério, como se Emmett precisasse que eu lhe comprasse uma garota! Elas praticamente pagam para ELE sair com elas. Você só terá que esperar para ver o que é quando ele abrir." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

Ele bufou e pegou a caixa sem muito esforço. Eu podia ver os músculos em seus braços esticarem quando ele a levantou. Era excitante vê-lo usar seus músculos.

No momento em que abrimos a porta, Emmett estava sobre nós como uma mosca na merda. Seu rosto estava brilhante e animado quando Edward lhe disse que a grande caixa era para ele - foi impagável. Ele começou a bombear os punhos ao redor no ar como um idiota. Ele era tão adorável, e tão fácil de agradar. Eu poderia ter enchido a enorme caixa com pacotinhos de amendoim e ele teria ficado feliz da mesma forma. Ele realmente gostou do tamanho da caixa.

Nós colocamos os presentes debaixo da árvore e entramos na sala de jantar, onde Esme estava esperando por nós. Ela tinha decorado a mesa de forma tão bonita. As decorações ainda estavam intactas da festa, mas ela tinha adicionado alguns toques para deixar o jantar em família um pouco mais elegante.

A mesa estava coberta com uma toalha verde floresta e familiares castiçais de prata no meio. As velas longas e vermelhas que estavam aninhadas no interior deles estavam acesas, e cintilando à luz da sala. Ela tinha laços de seda vermelha amarrados na parte de trás de cada cadeira e guardanapos vermelhos dobrados sobre a mesa.

Eu amava quando Esme caprichava nas refeições da família. Eu sempre me senti tão adulta na mesa de jantar principal. Esme poderia deixar um restaurante cinco estrelas envergonhado.

O cheiro vindo da cozinha tinha me deixado salivando. Eu não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã, e a comida de Esme era a melhor.

Eu estava literalmente bêbada de emoção quando Edward puxou minha cadeira para eu sentar. Foi um gesto simples, mas doce e pensativo. Eu corei um pouco e tomei o meu lugar. Quando ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, pensei que meu rosto ficaria com cãibras devido ao tamanho do meu sorriso. Ele agarrou minha mão e enlaçou seus dedos com os meus antes de se descansá-los em sua coxa. Eu senti como se saísse da minha pele. Ele deve ter sentido como eu estava me sentindo, porque apertou minha mão gentilmente e começou a acariciar meus dedos com o seu polegar.

Isso me fez sorrir como uma menina boba mais uma vez, e isso aparentemente o deixou muito feliz. Ele puxou nossas mãos entrelaçadas de debaixo da mesa e as levou aos seus lábios. Ele deu à minha mão um pequeno beijo suave antes de descê-las novamente. Claro que o gesto me fez corar profusamente porque a família inteira estava olhando para nós.

Olhei em volta cautelosamente, para ver que tipo de reação nós receberíamos. Emmett foi o primeiro na minha linha de visão e ele parecia _muito_ infeliz. A carranca em seu rosto dizia um milhão de coisas e nenhuma delas era boa. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar para Alice, sabendo que eu receberia um sorriso dela. Ela não me decepcionou, mas o sorriso poderia ter sido amenizado um pouco. Ela estava um pouco fora de controle... ela parecia um palhaço psicótico. Esme sorriu para nós docemente enquanto escovava uma lágrima escondida do seu olho. Carlisle nos deu um sorriso conhecedor e um aceno de cabeça enquanto passava o braço em torno da parte traseira da cadeira de Esme. Sim, definitivamente uma situação estranha.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio estranho, todos nós finalmente começamos a comer. A conversa foi tão colorida como sempre, e felizmente meu pai apareceu depois que o incidente entre Edward e eu tinha sido há muito esquecido. Emmett nos contou sobre o seu novo apartamento e como ele estava feliz por estar livre de um companheiro de quarto. Ele queria ser professor. Seria interessante ver Emmett no comando de um grupo de crianças pequenas. Já que ele mesmo era apenas uma criança grande, isso lhe convinha. Ele realmente queria ter a oportunidade de ser técnico, então ele estava de olho em uma licenciatura em Educação Física. Esportes eram a sua vida, e ele sempre estava feliz e desfrutando o que fazia, contanto que algum tipo de bola estivesse envolvido.

Edward falou sobre a faculdade também. Ele nos contou sobre a sua vida em Dartmouth e que ele estava bem em seu caminho para uma graduação mais cedo. Ele era muito determinado e apaixonado sobre o seu trabalho. Ele ainda estava tentando decidir qual seria sua especialidade e, neste momento, ele estava interessado em ortopedia, ou medicina esportiva. Eu podia ver o orgulho no olhar de Carlisle quando Edward falava sobre a perspectiva de se tornar um cirurgião. Eu, é claro, estava orgulhosa dele também. Ele me impressionava. Ele sempre foi tão inteligente e sério sobre os seus estudos.

A conversa então vagou para Alice e eu. Nós duas nos candidatamos à UW, mas eu tinha começado a repensar meus planos. Eu não tinha interesse em uma faculdade, e realmente não sabia o que queria fazer com o resto da minha vida. Eu tinha olhado uma escola de culinária, já que eu gostava de cozinhar, mas ainda era algo sobre o qual eu tinha que pensar. Havia escolas de formação profissional em Seattle, se eu decidisse ir por esse caminho, e eu tinha enviado alguns formulários.

Alice queria ser professora. Ela havia declarado seu interesse no Ensino Fundamental, portanto, ir para a UW era uma necessidade. Eu não estava preocupada de qualquer forma, contanto que nós estivéssemos na mesma cidade, ficaríamos bem. Nós não podíamos esperar para ter o nosso próprio apartamento e experimentar a cidade grande por conta própria. Ela iria para a faculdade e se tornaria uma professora incrível, e eu possivelmente me tornaria uma chef de sobremesas para algum restaurante chique. A possibilidade de estar cercada por deliciosos ingredientes, massa macia e doce açúcar em pó dia após dia era atraente. Verdadeiramente, o pensamento era quase tão orgásmico quanto pensar nos lábios de Edward.

Todos foram muito encorajadores - mas eles sempre foram. Carlisle tinha me encorajado a testar as águas, e simplesmente fazer o que meu coração mandasse. Ele me garantiu que a universidade não era para todos, e se não estivesse nas cartas para mim, eu deveria apenas me certificar de fazer o que me fazia feliz. Ele fez sugestões sobre procurar em algumas das escolas culinárias mais prestigiadas e questionou a minha resistência. Não era que eu não tivesse pensado nelas, mas elas eram realmente caras. Carlisle sendo Carlisle, descobriu o motivo. Ele perguntou-me diretamente se a minha relutância era devido às finanças. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e disse a ele que não. Eu sabia que poderia obter subsídios, bolsas de estudo, ou empréstimos, e eu sabia que meu pai tinha algum dinheiro guardado para a faculdade. Eu também estive trabalhando em tempo parcial e guardei esse dinheiro. O que quer que eu acabasse fazendo, eu faria do meu jeito. Eu sabia que Carlisle queria pagar pela minha educação – ele tinha dado dicas sobre isso ao longo dos anos. Eu sabia que ele nunca assumiria isso abertamente - por respeito a Charlie, mas, independentemente... eu não aceitaria. Fez-me sentir muito amada e honrada que ele quisesse fazer isso, mas ainda era desnecessário.

Ficamos sentados à mesa por várias horas conversando e rindo. Foi um Natal maravilhoso. Edward segurou minha mão o tempo todo e, quando eu me atrevia a olhar para ele, ele estava sempre olhando para mim com um sorriso. Isso fazia todo o meu corpo vibrar. Minha felicidade era completamente inevitável.

Era finalmente hora de Charlie voltar para a delegacia e Alice e eu ajudamos Esme a limpar a mesa. Os meninos se retiraram para a sala para assistir TV enquanto limpávamos a cozinha. Uma vez que terminamos, nós carregamos pratos cheios de torta e sorvete e nos juntamos a eles. Eles tinham gentilmente esperado por nós antes de escolher um filme e, já que era a vez de Alice, ela foi direto para a prateleira. Ela escolheu o filme de Natal, _Um Herói de Brinquedo. _Nós nos instalamos e comemos a nossa sobremesa.

Uma vez que Emmett terminou a sua torta, ele deixou cair o prato na sua frente e ficou de pé no meio da sala.

"Eu estou esperando o dia todo enlouquecendo para abrir a minha merda. Desligue este filme gay e vamos abrir os presentes!"

"EMMETT! Olhe a sua boca, maldição!" Esme o repreendeu. "Estou surpresa que Papai Noel tenha lhe trazido uma maldita coisa com essa sua boca suja".

Seu rosto caiu e sua cabeça permaneceu baixa de vergonha. Bem feito para ele, sendo um bebezão assim. Nós todos rimos dele enquanto ele se desculpava com Esme pela sua linguagem. Uma vez que ele havia sido suficientemente punido, todos nós nos sentamos em volta da árvore. Emmett, claro, foi em linha reta para o presente que eu trouxe. Ele se levantou, ergueu-o sobre a sua cabeça e sacudiu.

"O que é isso, doce B? Eu estou morrendo!" Ele choramingou.

"Abra, imbecil, antes que você se machuque!" Eu ri.

Ele colocou a caixa no chão no meio da sala e rasgou. Ele sofreu tentando rasgar a fita da embalagem, então ele sacou seu canivete suíço e a cortou. Depois que a caixa estava aberta e ele viu o que estava lá dentro, ele olhou para mim com um sorriso largo, correu até mim e derrubou-me para trás.

"Doce B! Você é a melhor amiga na porra do mundo inteiro! Isso ficará INCRÍVEL no meu apartamento novo!"

Ele puxou a cadeira da caixa e chutou o papelão para fora do caminho. Ele a balançou para frente e para trás um pouco, em seguida, afundou-se nela.

"Isso é tão foda! Eu posso colocar meu Turtle Beach***** aqui do lado! Eu estou loucamente apaixonado".

_*Turtle Beach é um acessório (fones de ouvido) para o PlayStation._

Nós todos rimos da sua felicidade. Eu sabia que ele amaria, e eu sorri sabendo que o tinha feito tão feliz. Ele merecia, ele era um em um milhão.

"O que diabos é isso?" Edward perguntou com uma careta no rosto.

"É uma cadeira de jogo, você sabe, é ergonômica para quando você jogar vídeo game por um longo tempo." Emmett respondeu vagamente.

_* N/T: se quiserem dar uma olhada na cadeira, digitem 'gamer chair' no Google images. Há vários modelos._

"É a coisa mais feia que eu já vi. É perfeita para você Emmett." Ele riu.

Emmett estava muito entretido com a sua cadeira e fazendo mímicas como se estivesse jogando com seu controle.

A próxima a abrir os presentes foi Alice. Ela era tão engraçada enquanto abria os presentes, tão meticulosa e calculada. Ela abriu a primeira caixa e eu achei que ela desmaiaria. Ela ficou uma sombra terrível de verde e puxou um novo Mac Book. Esme riu e apontou para uma caixa situada ao lado dela. Nós rimos quando ela suspirou de alívio e começou a abrir a caixa ao lado. Estava cheia de roupas, assim como as dez seguintes, ou cem, que Esme havia empilhado. Edward ganhou um também, junto com um iPod novo de Alice. Emmett comprou-lhe uma garrafa de Patron, o que o fez rir como um louco, já que ele havia comprado para Emmett exatamente a mesma coisa.

Quando Esme e Carlisle me fizeram abrir o presente deles, eu quase desmoronei. Eles haviam me comprado uma batedeira de última geração. Eu sempre quis uma exatamente como a de Esme para fazer cookies. A que eles me deram era vermelha brilhante e era linda. Carlisle me disse que ele vivia pelos meus cookies de chocolate, então ele esperava que a batedeira me ajudasse a fazê-los muito mais rápido. Eu ri por trás das minhas lágrimas e prometi a ele assá-los diariamente. Eu a amei tanto que queria, literalmente, acariciá-la.

Quando eu abri o presente de Emmett, eu quase morri! Puxei a camiseta para fora da caixa e caí na gargalhada. Era tão perfeita, e totalmente nós. A camiseta tinha uma foto de "O Cara", juntamente com uma cópia nova de O_ Grande Lebowski__*****__._ O meu DVD parou de funcionar, provavelmente devido ao excesso de uso. Era o nosso filme favorito e nós o assistíamos o tempo todo. Estávamos constantemente citando o filme e enviando textos estúpidos de Lebowski um ao outro. Isso nos ajudava quando tínhamos um dia de merda. Se não fosse por Emmett, eu nunca teria conhecido a grandeza de Lebowski, e por isso, eu estava grata.

_*O Grande Lebowski: comédia americana de 1998 com Jeff Bridges que interpreta um ávido jogador de boliche de Los Angeles conhecido como "O Cara"._

"Eu fodidamente a amei, Emmett! Eu juro que darei a você o meu primogênito! Eu te amo taaaaaanto!"

Todo mundo estava olhando para nós como se fôssemos loucos - eles definitivamente não eram familiarizados com "O Cara".

Esme amou os brincos, e Carlisle amou a carteira que eu lhe dei. Ele era difícil de presentear, assim como Charlie. Uma vez que todos haviam aberto os presentes, era finalmente a hora de dar a Edward o dele. Eu estava nervosa, e eu esperava que ele gostasse e não achasse que eu havia exagerado.

Minha mão estava tremendo quando eu lhe entreguei o presente. Ele sorriu para mim docemente e apertou meus dedos antes de abrir. Quando o tirou da caixa, ele tinha o maior sorriso no rosto que eu já tinha visto. Eu estava tão aliviada.

"Isso é fodidamente incrível, menininha! Eu precisava de um relógio. Eu não tenho um. Eu o amei, obrigado!"

Ele me puxou e beijou o topo da minha mão. Foi tão doce. Eu ainda estava um pouco surpresa pela sua afeição, especialmente na frente de toda a família. Eu não estava reclamando, era apenas diferente.

Ele se afastou com um sorriso irônico no rosto e virou-se para empurrar uma pequena caixa retangular em meu colo. Eu não pude evitar sorrir como um idiota. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia pensado em comprar-me alguma coisa também. Rasguei o papel e abri a caixa para revelar uma pequena corrente de ouro no interior. Preso à corrente estava um pequeno pingente na forma de infinito. Engoli em seco, querendo saber se o simbolismo era tão importante para ele quanto era para mim. Quando eu olhei para ele, minhas perguntas foram respondidas. Seus olhos diziam tudo, significava a mesma coisa para ele – para sempre.

Apesar das minhas melhores intenções, eu pulei do lugar onde estava sentada e me joguei em seu colo e comecei a beijar seu rosto furiosamente. Eu finalmente parei quando ouvi as risadinhas atrás de mim. Merda.

"Desculpe." Eu me desculpei.

"Não se desculpe, menininha, eu estou tão feliz por você ter gostado tanto. Emmett estava certo de que você não gostaria".

Eu zombei. "Gostar! Eu fodidamente o amei! Eu nunca vou tirá-la!"

Eu me virei e ele prendeu o fecho para mim. Eu passei a mão nele em meu pescoço e meu sorriso ficou dez vezes maior.

Esme recolheu o papel de embrulho e voltou para a cozinha para fazer chocolate quente para todos. Retomamos os nossos lugares e continuamos assistindo ao filme.

Começou a ficar tarde e, mesmo que eu soubesse que era hora de ir, eu queria prolongar o meu tempo com Edward tanto quanto possível. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro o tempo todo em que estivemos aconchegados no sofá, mas eu acho que foi principalmente porque seus pais estavam na mesma sala. Ele deixou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e segurou-me perto dele o tempo todo e foi incrível. Parecia como se eu estivesse a três metros de altura e, aparentemente, eu tinha oficialmente me tornado uma daquelas meninas bobinhas. Eu estava apaixonada e, quer saber? Que se foda, era incrível e me deixaria levar. Eu seria pateta e apreciaria isso.

Edward acompanhou-me até a minha picape e Alice seguiu quando era hora de ir embora. Ele deu-me um beijinho casto nos lábios antes de fechar a porta. Eu sorri por todo o caminho, e eu juro que meu rosto estava pegando fogo de tão feliz. Eu não acho que já tinha sorrido tanto na minha vida.

Uma vez que entrei pela porta em casa, vi Charlie esperando por mim. Eu podia ver seu rosto se iluminar em antecipação pela comida que Esme tinha embrulhado para ele. Ele vivia pelas sobras dos feriados. Eu ri para ele um pouco antes de ir até o microondas para aquecê-las. Eu não sei como ele poderia comer novamente depois da festa que terminou mais cedo.

Uma vez que a comida estava pronta, eu fiz seu prato e sentei-me na mesa da cozinha com ele enquanto ele comia. Nós conversamos sobre o jantar nos Cullen e como tinha sido seu dia de trabalho. Ele pediu para ver meus presentes, então eu corri de volta para a picape para pegá-los.

Ele riu do presente que Emmett me deu. Charlie tinha sido introduzido ao mundo dos Lebowski com as nossas muitas noites de cinema em casa. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e riu. Ele observou enquanto eu retirei as roupas que Alice me deu, sem entusiasmo. Eu disse a ele sobre a minha nova batedeira, e que era muito pesada para trazer para dentro. Ele ficou exultante. Charlie era de longe o maior fã da minha comida, e especialmente os doces. Ele esfregou suas mãos juntas com o pensamento de pão fresco de abobrinha, ou de banana, em um futuro próximo. O último presente que eu mostrei a ele foi o colar que ganhei de Edward. Eu puxei a corrente para fora de debaixo do meu suéter e a levantei para ele ver. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou-a atentamente.

"Isso é um presente muito caro, Bells. Aquele garoto não está na faculdade ainda?"

"Sim, ele está na faculdade e o que isso tem a ver com o meu presente? Nós estamos falando de Edward Cullen, quando é que os Cullen já olharam para a etiqueta de preço? Eles têm mais dinheiro do que Deus." Eu disse enquanto a empurrava de volta em meu suéter e revirava meus olhos.

"Eu sei... bem, é só que uma joia é meio que pessoal".

"O que você está tentando dizer, pai, cuspa".

"Eu só estou me perguntando por que ele está comprando joias para você. Ele nunca comprou joias para você antes".

"Bem, acho que nós meio que temos que conversar." Olhei para ele debaixo dos meus cílios para avaliar sua reação. Eu realmente não sabia o que diabos dizer, e eu realmente não queria falar com meu pai sobre isso.

"Conversar sobre o quê?"

"Tudo bem, pai, nós talvez estejamos vendo um ao outro? Eu não sei! Você sabe que eu tenho uma grande paixão por ele desde que... eu não sei... nasci? Bem, parece que ele tem o mesmo sentimento por _mim_ e nós meio que nos beijamos na festa de Natal. Ele quer me levar para o Baile de Inverno." Eu murmurei. Deus, que embaraçoso.

Respirei fundo, já que eu tinha deixado escapar a frase inteira em um só fôlego. Fiquei ali sentada, esperando o fogo começar a sair das suas orelhas. Eu mantive meus olhos no extintor de incêndio no canto. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão desconfortável em toda a minha vida.

"Bem, você não poderia escolher nada melhor do que Edward, garota, mas... eu me preocupo. Ele está meio que longe para vocês namorarem. O que acontece quando não funcionar? Eu não quero que você se machuque".

"Ahh, obrigada, pai. Quem saberia que você era um velho e grande sensível!" Eu disse com uma risadinha. Este tipo de conversa era oficialmente muito profunda para mim. Eu queria aliviar o clima um pouco.

Eu o agarrei em um grande abraço e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

"Não se preocupe com isso, pai, é de Edward que estamos falando. Ele não é assim, ele sempre se importou comigo... ele é da família. Ele não faria isso comigo, eu sei disso".

Ele balançou a cabeça, pegou seu prato e o colocou na pia.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver se conseguimos assistir_ Uma vida maravilhosa_ uma última vez." Ele disse, batendo palmas.

"Sim! Vamos fazer isso!"

Eu saltei para a sala, aliviada que a discussão com Charlie tivesse acabado. Eu estava tão feliz por Charlie não ter dado uma de _Chuck Norris_ sobre Edward e eu. Acho que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria reclamado, mas ele conhecia Edward, e o amava também. Acho que ele ficou aliviado que eu acabei com Edward, afinal.

Charlie me surpreendeu com um novo conjunto de facas de cozinha e uma grelha com espetos giratórios. Eu sorri enquanto olhava para elas debaixo da árvore. Eu estava tão animada e prometi fazer para ele frango na noite seguinte. Pelo resto da noite, Charlie e eu nos aconchegamos no sofá com o resto da torta do jantar, e assistimos _Uma vida maravilhosa,_ pela última vez.

* * *

**Então, quem amou o presente de Bella? \o/ **

**Beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Irmão protetor**

**~EPOV~**

Quase instantaneamente, eu me arrependi de concordar em ir para Seattle com Emmett. Achei que soava como uma grande ideia inicialmente, porque eu queria me familiarizar com a cidade, já que eu estava planejando voltar. Eu estava mais firme do que nunca na minha decisão de deixar Dartmouth. A papelada estava pronta, eu já estava inscrito no programa médico da UW, mas eu não tinha dito aos meus pais. Eu não tinha medo de dizer a eles, eu sabia que eles me apoiariam. Eu apenas não tive a oportunidade para isso. Se qualquer coisa, eles ficariam felizes por eu estar mais perto de casa.

Sempre foi minha intenção fazer a faculdade de medicina em Seattle. Eu estava enjoado da costa leste e queria ficar mais perto da minha família. Eu realmente queria ficar mais perto de Bella, e o rumo dos acontecimentos desde que eu havia chegado em casa solidificaram minha decisão. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar longe de Bella agora. Eu estava tão feliz que as coisas estavam se encaixando. Logo nós estaríamos juntos para sempre. Era surreal pensar nas possibilidades. Eu sonhei com ela por tanto tempo que eu mal podia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Tudo era tão natural entre nós, nossa ligação era tão especial.

Eu sabia que teria que levar as coisas devagar com ela, para que eu não a assustasse completamente. Levou toda a minha força de vontade para não transar com ela quando estávamos sozinhos no meu quarto. Eu não tinha certeza que ela ainda era virgem, mas assumi que era. O pensamento da sua pureza me deixava completamente e poderosamente duro. Apenas saber que eu seria o primeiro e único homem a tocá-la assim significava tudo para mim. Era uma poderosa viagem doentia, mas, depois de tanto tempo nutrindo meus sentimentos por ela, eu queria isso, ser o único.

Tínhamos acabado de fazer a mudança de Emmett para o novo local, e fiquei feliz ao descobrir que era uma casa de três quartos. Era perto do campus e bem conservada. Era uma construção mais antiga, mas tinha sido bem cuidada. Tinha uma varanda enorme e três andares, incluindo um porão. Era muito melhor do que o lugar onde ele estava vivendo antes, aquele lugar era um buraco de merda.

Eu não tinha contado a ele sobre a minha volta ainda, e queria adiar até que toda a papelada para a minha transferência estivesse pronta. Eu sabia que ele fofocaria para a minha mãe, então eu queria evitar os burburinhos. Mas, eu não queria correr o risco de perder o meu quarto. Achei que não faria mal sondá-lo e ver quais eram seus planos. Tanto quanto eu sabia, ele queria viver sozinho, isso funcionaria a meu favor por agora.

Uma coisa que eu tinha notado sobre Emmett era que ele estava extremamente quieto por algum motivo. Eu sabia o que estava por vir, e eu estava apenas esperando que o imbecil abrisse seu saco de merda. Eu sabia que ele ficaria chateado comigo e Bella e com o que aconteceu na festa e, possivelmente, estaria bravo sobre o Natal. Eu simplesmente não dava a mínima. Eu entendia que ele era protetor com Bella, e eu sentia o mesmo. Eu nunca deixaria alguém machucá-la. Eu sabia que ele pensaria que eu estava apenas brincando com ela, mas isso simplesmente não era o caso. Ela era diferente para mim. Eu sabia que ele não entenderia o que estava acontecendo, e eu não estava pronto para lidar com a sua merda ainda. Acabei dormindo pela metade da viagem, e fodidamente agradeci por não termos tido "a conversa".

Era início da noite no momento em que terminamos de mudar todas as coisas dele. Ele tinha um par de amigos que vieram nos ajudar, assim como Jasper. Tínhamos segundas intenções ao convidá-lo para ajudar, mas ele não precisava saber quais. Eu queria ter certeza de que aquele filho da puta conhecesse o meu ponto de vista antes que eu tivesse que voltar para a faculdade.

Nós nos revezamos tomando banho e planejamos encontrar alguns dos rapazes em um bar nas proximidades mais tarde. Eu tinha acabado de me arrumar e me dirigi para a sala para relaxar enquanto esperava por Emmett. Sorri comigo mesmo quando vi Jasper sentado nervosamente no sofá. Decidi que este seria o momento perfeito para ter uma pequena conversa com o velho Sr. Whitlock.

"Então, Jasper, você fodeu a minha irmã?" Eu não estava com paciência para rodeios.

"Merda, você está falando sério?" Ele olhou para mim em estado de choque total. Fodidamente sim, eu estava falando sério.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, você fodeu a minha irmã?" Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele esperando sua resposta.

"Não, homem, eu não fodi. Eu não planejo fazer isso também." Ele abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos e a balançou levemente.

"Alice é diferente, eu realmente gosto dela. Eu me sinto protetor, eu não quero que ela se machuque. Eu não quero transar com ela. Tanto quanto eu gosto dela, eu não estou forçando essa merda".

Hmm, fiquei impressionado. Ou ele realmente gosta dela o suficiente para respeitá-la, ou ele é um mentiroso muito bom.

"Bem, eu não sei por que, mas... eu acredito em você. Apenas saiba de uma coisa, nós vamos fodidamente machucar você se você tocá-la. Se você machucá-la, você não tem ideia do que diabos enfrentará".

"Sim, eu entendo. Emmett enfiou o meu saco no meu peito ontem à noite. Eu entendi a porra da mensagem, homem. Eu nem acho que poderia fazer se eu quisesse. Acho que ele quebrou meu pau." Ele silvou.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri. Graças a Deus pelo meu irmão, ele não conhece limites.

"Cara, isso realmente não é fodidamente engraçado. Eu estava mijando sangue!" Jasper gritou.

Isso só me fez rir mais forte. Eu finalmente me recompus e dei um tapinha nas costas dele.

"Basta ser bom para ela. Ela é uma boa menina... uma menina doce. Ela é ingênua e muito sensível. Ela quebrará facilmente".

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e ficamos sentados em silêncio por um tempo assistindo ao jogo na TV. Ele quebrou o silêncio e se virou para mim.

"Então... Bella, hein?" Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu sabia o que diabos ele quis dizer, eu só não queria dizer.

"Bem, eu ouvi que você a convidou para o baile de Inverno, e então você a estava beijando e essas coisas. Eu só queria saber o que estava acontecendo".

"O que você tem a ver com isso?" Eu gritei.

"Ei, acalme-se, homem, eu só queria saber. Você a está pegando?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Não, não é assim." Eu disse suavemente. Eu nem conhecia esse cara, eu não estava prestes a fofocar sobre a minha paixão por Bella.

"Maldição, nem mesmo um pequeno jogo de 'apenas a ponta'*****?"

"QUEM ESTÁ JOGANDO 'APENAS A PONTA'?" Emmett gritou da cozinha.

_*'Apenas a ponta', é uma gíria usada para quando um casal não está fazendo sexo propriamente dito, significa 'apenas a ponta do pênis na vagina), ou seja, estão fazendo de tudo, exceto sexo._

Eu comecei a entrar em pânico, esperando que ele não tivesse ouvido toda a conversa. Deixe que ele pense o que queira.

"Ninguém, Emmett, cale a boca!" Eu gritei de volta. Balancei minha cabeça um 'não' para Jasper, deixando-o saber que o assunto estava fora dos limites. Eu estava começando a tremer, imaginando a raiva do meu irmão.

O sorriso de Jasper se transformou em um malvado sorriso travesso. Esse desgraçado queria brincar.

"Estávamos conversando sobre Edward e Bella." Ele disse.

Fodido homem morto.

"O QUÊ? Edward, eu fodidamente o avisei! Eu fodidamente arrancarei seu pau, isso não é uma porra de ameaça. Eu o avisei e você deveria ter levado a sério a porra do aviso. Eu não deixarei ninguém violá-la. Ela é fodidamente especial e você não vai fodê-la!"

Sua respiração era irregular e suas narinas inflaram com raiva. Ele parecia fodidamente furioso, e eu estava cagando nas calças. Olhei para Jasper, que agora estava cobrindo seu saco danificado, pelo bem da sua vida. Isso mesmo, filho da puta, jogada inteligente.

"Bela jogada, cara de merda! Você vê isso?" Eu apontei para Emmett. "Como diabos eu vou apaziguar essa merda? Você é um idiota do caralho!"

Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça e finalmente encarou Emmett.

"Cara, eu estava apenas brincando com você, um pequeno troco pelas minhas bolas inchadas. Eu estava apenas perguntando a ele o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, e fiz um comentário estúpido. Nenhum dano feito".

Bela jogada, saco de merda.

"Eu mesmo gostaria de saber, agora que você mencionou. Eu pensei que tinha sido claro com você no meu quarto, Ed, mas então eu encontrei você a tateando na sala de estar. O que você estava pensando? Você vai machucá-la, você sabe que vai e eu não posso permitir que você brinque com ela dessa maneira. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, Edward, praticamente nossa irmã." Ele disse com firmeza.

Eu me encolhi levemente com suas palavras. Ela definitivamente NÃO era minha irmã.

"Emmett, eu gosto dela. Eu gosto muito dela. Porra, eu sempre me importei com ela, por que você acha que eu a machucaria? Essa é a última coisa que eu faria, porra!"

"Eu conheço você, Edward, eu sei como você é e como você age. Você usa as meninas, você é um babaca, Além disso, você vive a um milhão de quilômetros de distância. Você deixará o coraçãozinho dela iludido e ela será deixada aqui definhando por você enquanto você está na faculdade fazendo qualquer merda que você faça. Você VAI machucá-la, quer você ache assim ou não. Marque minhas palavras".

"E se eu dissesse a você que eu quero fazer isso funcionar, tipo, ficarmos juntos? Você vai tentar me impedir?" Eu o desafiei.

"Certamente. Cada passo do caminho. Ela é a minha garota, Ed, ela é a minha melhor amiga. Você sabe que quando ela está machucada ela vem até mim, e quando ela vier, eu não terei escolha além de foder você".

"Eu entendo isso, homem, mas vou provar que você está errado. Ela vale a pena." Eu disse a ele, enquanto o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Eu queria ter certeza que ele entendesse que eu estava falando sério.

"Sim, ela vale. Portanto, agora que tiramos isso do caminho, vamos ficar bêbados. Eu preciso de uma boceta tipo para ontem, já que você empatou a minha foda ontem à noite".

"Cara, simplesmente transe com ela já! Eu sei que você quer, e ela está esfregando na sua cara cada vez que você se vira, simplesmente faça isso." Eu disse a ele. Jesus, Rosalie era linda e ela estava mais do que disposta. Eu simplesmente não entendia.

"Não, ela é muito jovem, e realmente não é o meu tipo." Ele encolheu os ombros. Sim, certo. Se tivesse um buraco cor-de-rosa, era do tipo de Emmett.

"De quem vocês estão falando?" Jasper perguntou.

"Rosalie Hale." Emmett respondeu.

"Aquela garota é um passeio selvagem, Emmett, eu fortemente recomendo." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, tenho a porra da certeza que eu não quero comer aquela bunda agora, se ela fodeu com você! Isso é simplesmente nojento!" Emmett disse com uma careta.

Todos nós rimos às custas de Jasper e saímos para o bar.

Passamos os próximos dias bêbados, ou desmaiados. Jasper ficou conosco e todos nós nos demos realmente bem. Eu estava verdadeiramente começando a gostar dele, e já que ele concordou em manter seu pau em sua bermuda perto da minha irmã, eu decidi dar-lhe uma chance.

Decidi que eu precisava fazer algumas compras antes de deixarmos Seattle, portanto, um dia antes de voltarmos, eu saí. Eu não tinha comprado nada desde que soube que eu estaria em casa para o Natal. Eu não estava a fim de arrastar um monte de coisas no avião para casa. Eu soube imediatamente que isso foi um erro, porque a porra do shopping parecia um hospício. Claro, era véspera de Natal, então eu deveria ter esperado por isso. Eu fodidamente odiava multidões e os bastardos empurrando estavam me sufocando. Foi bastante fácil fazer compras para todos, então eu terminei cedo. O último presente que eu tinha que encontrar era para Bella. Eu queria ter certeza de que fosse algo significativo e especial. Eu queria que representasse tudo o que eu sentia por ela, sem descaradamente confessar que eu era um grande bobão apaixonado. Era um pouco cedo para assustar a pobre menina com o meu amor obsessivo. Eu era um grande bobão apaixonado. Imaginei que corações estavam fora da lista, eles eram muito óbvios, e anéis estavam fora porque ela certamente fugiria para as montanhas Eu queria comprar uma joia para ela, no entanto, algo que ela pudesse usar e pensar em mim.

Eu finalmente encontrei o que queria na última joalheria que entrei no shopping. Era uma corrente de ouro delicada, com um pequeno pingente de ouro com o símbolo do infinito. Era perfeito. Dizia tudo que eu não podia dizer a ela ainda. Ele dizia que ela era minha para sempre, e nós estávamos conectados um ao outro pelo resto da vida.

Eu pedi para embrulhá-lo e corri de volta para a casa de Emmett. Eu não podia esperar para voltar para Forks e ver a minha menina.

Dormi a maior parte do dia de Natal. Depois de permanecer bêbado durante a maior parte da semana, meu fígado precisava se recuperar. Eu também estava nervoso para ver Bella novamente. Andei pela casa por quase uma hora esperando-a chegar. Eu quase saltei para fora da minha pele quando finalmente a ouvi se aproximar em seu pedaço de merda de picape.

Eu precisava sentir seu pequeno corpo em meus braços mais do que eu precisava de ar. Eu corri para fora de casa e até sua picape para cumprimentá-la. Quando ela me viu passar pela porta, ela sorriu timidamente e puxou o lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Ela era tão fofa, e extremamente sexy. Senti meu pau contrair nas minhas calças, simplesmente implorando para ter um gostinho. Eu mentalmente o repreendi, com promessas de que boas coisas viriam.

Eu a ajudei a levar os presentes para dentro e nos sentamos para jantar. Eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dela, seu cheiro estava invadindo meus sentidos. Ela era tão doce, tão bela e delicada. Os sentimentos de ser capaz de acariciá-la e tocá-la eram tão estranhos para mim que estavam fodendo com a minha cabeça.

Eu não podia esperar para ver a reação dela ao meu presente. Eu estava um pouco nervoso sobre a reação dos meus pais a isso. Eu nunca disse uma palavra sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a Bella, e eu só esperava que a merda não explodisse na minha cara.

Segurei a mão dela durante todo o jantar. As sensações que senti quando a tocava eram tão intensas. O burburinho no ar sempre que ela estava perto de mim era enervante. Era como se houvesse eletricidade se movimentando ao redor e nos empurrando para se conectar.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco nervosa pelo fato de eu tocá-la em torno da minha família. Ela estava em uma forma constante de rubor e, tão sexy quanto era, era pouco em comparação aos momentos em que ela sugava o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Meu pau estava tão duro quanto granito, e eu tentei permanecer tão imóvel quanto possível para que ele não quebrasse nas minhas calças.

Dei-lhe um beijo suave nos nós dos dedos e não percebi que tinha feito isso na frente de todos. Olhei em volta da mesa e, além da carranca de Emmett, todo mundo parecia feliz. Minha mãe até tinha uma expressão de alívio.

Uma vez que o jantar acabou, era hora de assistir aos filmes de Natal e abrir os presentes. Eu juro que meus pais estavam determinados a nos tratar como se tivéssemos oito anos de idade para sempre. Depois da birra de Emmett sobre os presentes, todos nós começamos a abri-los com antecipação. A única coisa em minha mente era ver o olhar nos belos olhos de Bella quando ela abrisse o meu presente. Eu não estava nem aí se todo mundo pensasse que eu era um maricas. Eu ficaria feliz em usar uma coroa com o letreiro 'Bobo apaixonado por Isabella' a cada minuto da porra de cada dia. Mesmo que eu não tivesse transado com ela, eu sabia que o dia que eu fizesse isso seria o melhor da minha vida.

Ela me pediu para abrir o seu presente primeiro. Fiquei um pouco chocado por ela ter pensado em me comprar algo, já que ela geralmente só me enviava cookies e um cartão de Natal. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, porque eu vivia por aqueles fodidos cookies. Eu ainda tinha cada um dos cartões que ela me mandou também. Eles eram meus tesouros da minha princesa e eu os adorava. Eu os mantinha agradavelmente seguros debaixo do meu colchão com o meu material de punheta - que consistia inteiramente de fotos de Isabella.

Eu amei o relógio que ela me deu – era o máximo. Era totalmente o meu estilo, e saber que veio dela só o fez muito mais importante. Dei a ela o meu melhor sorriso torto e um grande abraço. A menina era mais do que eu jamais poderia ter pedido. Quando chegou a hora de entregar-lhe a caixa contendo o colar, minhas mãos começaram a suar. Eu tinha medo que ela surtasse porque eu tinha gastado dinheiro com ela. Ela chocou-me completamente, no entanto, porque quando abriu e viu o colar, ela lançou-se para mim. Ela deu0me um enorme beijo de boca aberta e eu fiquei levemente dormente depois. A reação dela sozinha fez valer a pena cada centavo que eu gastei com a maldita coisa. Eu não podia esperar para gastar cada dólar que eu ganhasse com ela, apenas para tê-la em meu colo constantemente.

Os próximos dias com Bella foram incríveis, eu estava literalmente tendo os melhores momentos da minha vida. Nós não tínhamos tido tempo para ficar sozinhos, mas foi bom só por estar com ela. Alice estava conosco na maioria das vezes, o que me deixou feliz. Eu sentia muito a falta da minha irmã, e estar com as duas me fez sentir completo - éramos um time perfeito. Nós já éramos família, e nossa conexão só cimentou a única coisa que eu realmente acreditava, estávamos destinados a ficar juntos... para sempre.

Eu tinha azia só de pensar em ir embora. Eu temia voltar para a faculdade. Eu tinha um monte de coisas para resolver, a fim de voltar para Washington até o final do semestre. Eu mentalmente me chutei por não preencher minha merda mais cedo para que eu pudesse voltar para casa imediatamente. Eu odiava ter que deixá-la, e as palavras de Emmett ecoavam na minha cabeça. Só de pensar nisso me irritava. Pelo menos eu estaria de volta em pouco mais de um mês para levá-la ao baile.

Na noite anterior ao dia em que eu teria que voltar para Dartmouth eu não consegui dormir. Eu me virei na cama a noite toda. Meu cérebro estava em sobrecarga com toda a merda que tinha acontecido ao longo da semana. Apenas saber que Bella realmente tinha os mesmos sentimentos por mim tinha mudado completamente a minha vida. Eu tinha uma visão clara do futuro e eu me certificaria de que nada ficasse em nosso caminho quanto a isso.

Acordei na manhã seguinte e fui direto para a casa de Bella. Eu sabia que deixá-la seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu teria que fazer. Eu tinha que vê-la uma última vez antes de eu embarcar naquela porra de avião. Eu precisava tocá-la e segurá-la para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era real. Eu queria sentir aquela faísca de novo e levá-la comigo. Aquela intensa ligação que nós tínhamos – aquela que eu sentia quando nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez, era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar.

Quando ela abriu a porta, eu mal pude respirar. Ela estava tão fodidamente bonita que chegava a ser doloroso. Ela estava usando um moletom horrível e uma camiseta toda manchada de todos os tipos de coisa, e seu cabelo estava amarrado no topo da sua cabeça com um elástico de cabelo. Parecia que ela não havia dormido, e eu fiquei preocupado com os círculos escuros sob seus olhos. Parecia que ela não dormia por semanas.

"O que você esteve fazendo, menininha?" Eu perguntei, tentando abafar uma risada.

Ela olhou para o chão e puxou o lábio entre seus dentes como sempre fazia e corou de vergonha.

"Hum, assando. Fiz alguns doces para você levar para casa com você." Ela disse timidamente.

"Merda! Sério? Graças a Deus! Eu sentiria falta dos seus cookies! Que tipo você fez para mim?" Perguntei animadamente. Eu estava quase envergonhado pelo meu desabafo, mas eu realmente amava seus cookies.

"Um monte de tipos diferentes." Ela disse com um sorriso conhecedor. "Eu sei que você gosta mais dos de chocolate, então eu fiz muitos deles. Também fiz um pouco de manteiga de amendoim, açúcar, e de canela com açúcar. Oh! E alguns cupcakes e pão de banana".

Eu não mereço essa criatura bendita. Nem um pouco.

Eu tive que agarrá-la, eu precisava mostrar a ela o quanto eu a amava naquele momento. Eu a peguei e a girei ao redor em um abraço. Ahh, ela era tão macia e pequena. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em meus braços.

"Você é a melhor, você sabe disso, menininha? Eu sentirei muito a sua falta!" Eu disse depois de lhe dar um beijinho e colocá-la de volta no chão.

"Sentirei saudades de você também, Edward." Ela disse com tristeza enquanto olhava para o chão. "Isto é horrível, você sabe. Eu sentia muito a sua falta antes, e agora... bem... as coisas são diferentes e é ainda pior. Eu sinto que vou ficar doente".

Porra! Ela parecia tão triste, tão vulnerável. Eu odiava fazer isso com ela, e isso quase me fez desejar que eu tivesse esperado até que eu estivesse em Seattle antes de demonstrar meus sentimentos. Quase. Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela, eu queria que ela visse a honestidade nos meus olhos. Eu precisava que ela entendesse que eu estava falando sério sobre isso, e exatamente o quanto ela era especial para mim.

"Isabella, eu estarei de volta em menos de dois meses e, depois disso, eu prometo voltar pelo menos uma vez por mês para visitar. Eu não estou mais feliz em ir embora do que você... acredite em mim. Podemos nos falar por telefone, mensagem, ou e-mail. Eu não estou deixando você, baby, eu só vou voltar para a faculdade. Não se preocupe, por favor." Eu disse a ela, tentando transmitir meu desespero.

Ela balançou a cabeça e me deu uma olhada com seu belo sorriso. Ele não estava alcançando seus olhos, mas eu entendi. Eu sentia isso também. Seria fodidamente ruim sem ela.

"Então, menininha, você vai me dar um beijo adequado de despedida?" Perguntei a ela com uma voz profunda e baixa.

Eu quase gozei nas minhas calças quando ela levantou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Eu a beijei com tudo o que eu tinha. Eu não hesitei dessa vez. Era urgente, e rude. Eu precisava despejar todas as minhas coisas nela, eu queria que ela sentisse o quanto eu precisava dela, e a queria. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que me possuía – mente, corpo e alma. Ela era minha, e eu era dela. Se fosse do meu jeito, seria assim para sempre.

Agarrei sua bunda firme em minhas mãos e apertei com força. Eu podia senti-la ficando tensa, e eu sabia que a estava empurrando. Foi fodido, mas eu não consegui evitar. Eu não poderia voltar sem um pouco dela. Aquela bunda tinha assombrado meus fodidos sonhos por muito tempo, e eu não iria sem isso. Aquela bunda era minha. Ela estava segurando meu cabelo tão apertado que eu podia sentir os fios sendo arrancados. A sensação foi direto para o meu pau, e eu sabia que precisava me afastar antes que eu a empurrasse contra o balcão e enfiasse meu pau dentro dela.

Quando eu me afastei e olhei em seus olhos, meu coração despedaçou. Eu vi tudo o que eu sentia refletido de volta para mim. Ela sentia isso também. Era isso – a porra da coisa real. Eu sabia que precisava fugir imediatamente se quisesse mantê-la pura porque, neste ponto, eu não queria nada mais do que ver seu sangue no meu pau. Eu era um homem possuído, e eu estava pirando com as minhas fantasias estranhas. Eu queria fazer isso especial para ela - eu queria que ela lembrasse que foi comigo e que eu a amava. Eu não acho que transar com ela na cozinha do seu pai seria a impressão que eu queria deixar.

"Menininha, eu a verei em breve. Eu sentirei sua falta".

"Eu também." Ela sussurrou. Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha e eu a peguei com o meu polegar.

"Não chore, Isabella, você está fodidamente me matando. Eu não quero deixar você triste".

"Eu não estou triste, apenas meio chateada. Eu quero beijar você assim todos os dias, e agora eu não posso".

"Logo." Eu disse a ela. Eu estaria de volta para ela logo. E, em breve, eu nunca mais teria que ir embora.

Eu a agarrei e a beijei novamente, com tudo que eu tinha. Eu me afastei lamentavelmente e agarrei minha deliciosa coleção de doces assados. Então, eu tive que deixá-la.

* * *

**Então Edward está pedindo transferência... não deveria ele ter dito ao menos para menininha, para tranquilizá-la?**

**Quem acha que Emmett exagera na superproteção? **

**Eu recebi um review interessante na semana passada que dizia _"eu sinto que as coisas não serão todas arco-iris e algodão doce por muito tempo"_ - EclipseShe, você está certa! ;)**

**Obrigada Ju, minha beta querida!**

**Beijos, Nai.**


	5. Chapter 5

**O que a Nai está fazendo? Os posts não são na sexta-feira?**

**Sim, os posts são na sexta-feira, mas eu resolvi presenteá-las hoje... **

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Alegremente sua**

**BPOV ~**

Edward e eu passamos os próximos dias juntos. Fiquei desapontada pelo fato de que ele não estaria na cidade para o Ano Novo, mas eu estava aceitando o que me era oferecido.

Passamos a maior parte do tempo em sua casa, assistindo filmes e comendo uma porrada de besteiras. Emmett voltou para Seattle um dia depois do Natal, e tanto quanto eu sentia falta dele, eu estava um pouco feliz em vê-lo longe. Ele estava me dando nos nervos com sua besteira de irmão mais velho protetor. Ele estava constantemente pedindo para 'ter uma palavrinha' com Edward e espremendo-se entre nós quando estávamos sentados. Eu planejava ter uma conversa séria com ele quando o visse na véspera de Ano Novo.

Edward era muito divertido, e ele mimava Alice e eu até a morte. Ele nos levou para jantar, fazer compras em Port Angeles, e para ver um filme. Ele segurou ambas as nossas mãos o tempo todo, e de vez em quando me dava beijinhos leves na cabeça e na bochecha. Tão doces como eles eram, eu realmente queria que ele enfiasse sua língua na minha boca. Eu era uma bomba-relógio em torno dele, sempre desejando seu toque. Eu não sei como diabos isso aconteceu, mas eu era seriamente uma puta com tesão. Era como se o meu muffin***** tivesse acordado e tomado um engradado de _Red Bull_. Ele estava implacável, e o formigamento estava me fazendo contorcer como uma viciada em crack.

_* Bella usa o termo "muffin" para se referir ao seu clitóris. Esse termo aparecerá algumas vezes ao longo da fic._

Mas, ele sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Era bonito e encantador, mas eu realmente queria a visita do homem de 'mãos bobas' da festa. Muffin e eu gostávamos dele. Muito.

Vendo que ele voltaria para o leste em poucos dias, eu tentei não pensar muito à frente. Isso estava partindo meu coração e eu sabia que a razão por ele estar tão distante era que ele podia sentir isso. Eu queria sacudi-lo e dizer que não estava funcionando. Mas, o que eu poderia dizer? _'Eu sei que você está tentando facilitar as coisas para mim, o que é bom, mas, por favor, toque minha __doçura__*****__ antes de ir embora ou eu morrerei?' _Sim, eu não acho que isso soaria muito bem. Ele pensaria que eu era algum tipo de aberração. Então, em vez disso, eu apenas apreciava seus gestos amigáveis e tentava esquecer o resto.

_*Aqui ela usa o termo "doçura" para se referir à sua vagina. Esse termo também aparecerá mais ao longo da fic._

O dia finalmente chegou - era hora de ele ir embora. Parecia como se a devastação estivesse me puxando para baixo. Eu não consegui dormir a noite inteira e acabei rolando e revirando na cama por horas. Eu finalmente desisti e resolvi descer e cozinhar, em vez disso. Fiz algumas dezenas de cookies para ele levar para casa. Decidi realmente mergulhar de cabeça e fiz um par de pães de banana e uma dúzia de cupcakes também. Eu esperava que eles sobrevivessem à viagem. Eu sabia que era um exagero, mas eu estava fora de controle com as minhas emoções. Se eu não pudesse estar lá com ele, então eu tinha que enviar um pedaço de mim.

Ele veio me ver na manhã da sua partida, e eu estava tão nervosa. Eu, claro, parecia um acidente de trem depois de uma noite sem dormir e horas cozinhando, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Isso só me fez amá-lo ainda mais.

"O que você esteve fazendo, menininha?" Ele perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha, olhando-me da cabeça aos pés.

Quando eu disse a ele sobre os doces, seu rosto iluminou com a excitação. Eu estava tão feliz por poder fazê-lo sorrir. Ele era tão bonito, e eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesma que eu mandaria cookies para ele sempre que possível.

Ele atravessou a cozinha e me agarrou em um abraço gigante, girando-me ao redor. Eu estava seriamente desfrutando dessa reação e esperava mais.

Eu não pude deixar de lamentar um pouco, e fiquei feliz quando ele me garantiu que isso era real, que ele não estava me deixando, ele apenas tinha que voltar para a faculdade. Fiquei grata pela sua honestidade porque eu precisava ouvir aquilo. Sim, eu estava insegura, mas isso era inacreditável e eu queria ter certeza.

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, mesmo que eu não estivesse feliz com isso. A realidade dói, e não no tipo da forma quente de Ethan Hawke*****. Ela dói de forma grande, gorda, infectada, como uma bunda de velha.

_* A autora se refere a uma peça de teatro estrelada por Ethan Hawke, cujo nome é Reality Bites (A Realidade Dói.)._

"Então, menininha, você vai me dar um beijo adequado de despedida?"

Ele não precisava perguntar duas vezes.

Ele me puxou para perto dele, segurando-me firmemente contra o seu corpo. Ele fechou a distância e trouxe sua boca à minha. Esse beijo foi diferente. Era quente e cheio de paixão que eu nunca soube que existia. Ele imediatamente enfiou sua língua na minha boca, fazendo-me gemer. Da última vez ele me beijou gentilmente, trabalhando sua língua com a minha, mas agora ele estava tomando o que ele queria, tornando conhecido, que ele era meu, e eu era sua. Eu ofeguei quando o senti agarrar a minha bunda, e quando ele puxou meus quadris contra os seus... eu pude sentir tudo dele. Ele começou a se esfregar em mim, sua ereção empurrando forte no meu estômago. Minha cabeça estava girando enquanto nossas bocas dançavam juntas. Nossas mãos estavam por toda parte, explorando ferozmente um ao outro. Quando ele finalmente se afastou de mim, eu senti que desmaiaria. Eu ainda tinha minhas mãos firmemente enroladas em seu cabelo e, graças a Deus, senão eu acho que teria caído no chão. Eu não poderia soltar, era como se eu pudesse sentir o ar soprando através do buraco vazio em meu peito. O pensamento de ter que deixá-lo ir era angustiante.

Ele puxou minhas mãos da sua cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

"Menininha, eu a verei em breve. Eu sentirei sua falta".

"Eu também." Eu sussurrei, uma lágrima solitária finalmente escapando do meu olho.

Ele estendeu a mão e a limpou com o seu polegar.

"Não chore, Isabella, você está fodidamente me matando. Eu não quero deixar você triste".

O olhar em seus olhos era tão sincero, tão cheio de carinho e preocupação. Eu me senti uma idiota. Ele pensaria que eu era uma garota estúpida.

"Eu não estou triste, apenas meio chateada. Eu quero beijar você assim todos os dias, e agora eu não posso." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Logo." Foi tudo que ele disse.

Ele me deu outro louco beijo desleixado de partir o coração, pegou seus cookies e então se foi.

* * *

**Bella louquinha para entregar sua doçura para Edward... ao invés disso, ele foi embora com uma sacolada de cookies... ai ai ai.**

**Obrigada Ju, por me fazer ver que muffin é mais gostoso que bolinho... kkk**

**Então, quem quer mais um capítulo na sexta? Me deixem saber!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Erro de comunicação**

**~ BPOV ~**

Trinta fodidas mensagens de texto, 14 mensagens de voz e cinco cartas não respondidas. Este foi o meu inferno de vida por 14 dias inteiros.

A manhã que passei com Edward no dia em que ele foi embira foi incrível. Ele me beijou não uma, mas DUAS vezes, e literalmente varreu-me dos meus pés. Ele me prometeu que nos falaríamos, ou por e-mail, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas isso não estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que ele sentia alguma coisa por mim, e talvez porque eu estivesse completamente apaixonada, eu tenha interpretado mal isso. Talvez o que ele sentia não fosse tão forte quanto o que eu sentia, talvez ele só estivesse atraído por mim, surpreso que eu tivesse peitos, ou o que fosse. Eu estava perdida, e totalmente infeliz. Quero dizer, uma pessoa compra para uma garota um colar com o símbolo do infinito se acha que é fofo? Eu acho que não, mas, aparentemente, eu estava errada sobre uma série de coisas.

Eu estava confusa, magoada, irritada e triste. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos e estava descontando em todos. Tanto Alice quanto Esme me garantiram que era só porque ele estava ocupado e se ambientando novamente com a faculdade. Isso eu poderia aceitar, mas eu simplesmente sentia como se houvesse mais do que isso.

Voltar para a escola foi uma merda. Assim como um relógio, a brigada das cadelas atacou Alice e eu no primeiro dia. Nós não tínhamos sequer saído do carro quando Rosalie e Tanya atacaram.

"Então, Bella, ouvi que você obrigou Edward a levá-la ao baile. Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Vá se foder, Tanya!" Alice gritou.

"Eu entendo, ele é como seu irmão. Tenho certeza que ele se sente obrigado a levá-la para que você não tenha que ficar em casa como uma perdedora patética. Estou surpresa que não tenha sido Emmett de novo – ele não a levou ao Baile de Boas-vindas?" Ela zombou.

"Ele veio ao Baile de Boas-vindas porque ele é um EX-ALUNO, sua puta desagradável. Ele dançou com Bella porque ela é amiga dele. Por que você não espalha suas bobagens em outro lugar, Tanya? Nós não precisamos da sua merda." Alice cuspiu.

"Como se eu desse a mínima para o que você precisa, Alice Cullen. Você e sua amiguinha são fodidamente perdedoras".

Nós continuamos andando, eu não podia lidar com elas. Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas acumulando nos meus olhos.

"Bella, ela é uma vadia estúpida. Ela e Rosalie estiveram perseguindo meus irmãos por anos. Ela não é NADA além de um par de seios grandes. Se faz você se sentir melhor, basta imaginá-la daqui a dez anos quando a gravidade bater. Nós ainda seremos agradáveis e bonitas, e ela terá peitos torpedo!"

Eu me dobrei rindo.

"Alice, eu fodidamente amo muito você... você sabe disso, certo?"

"Claro que sim, baby. E, confie em mim, meu irmão não sente pena de você. Todos nós sentimos isso, nós sabemos como vocês se sentem um pelo outro. A família inteira sente isso, Bella. Há algo ali - algo especial. Eu não sei de onde vem isso, mas eu simplesmente estou feliz que esteja lá. Como eu disse, nós seremos irmãs um dia".

Eu agarrei minha amiga em um abraço apertado. Eu não pude evitar amá-la mais naquele momento se eu tentasse. Ela sempre esteve lá para mim, sempre me fez sentir melhor. Eu sabia melhor do que ouvir o que aquelas cadelas cuspiram para mim. Elas estiveram fazendo as nossas vidas um inferno por quase cinco anos. Elas eram apenas rancorosas e ciumentas. Passei os dedos sobre o meu colar e ri para mim mesma. _Vá se foder, __Tanya._

As provocações e insultos continuaram, infelizmente. Era próximo de tortura, especialmente quando Edward começou a ignorar as minhas comunicações. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Por que diabos ele estava me ignorando? Ele se arrependeu? Ele estava tentando se livrar de me levar para o baile? Naquele momento, eu só queria dizer a ele que estava liberado da obrigação, eu realmente não dava a mínima para a maldita coisa. Eu provavelmente convenceria Emmett para ir comigo se Alice tivesse um acompanhante, mas eu nunca fui ligada aos rituais do ensino médio, de qualquer maneira.

Decidi de uma vez que eu faria exatamente isso. Eu não queria que ele me ignorasse. Além dos meus sentimentos, ele ainda era alguém especial para mim. Sua família era minha, e nós sempre seríamos uma parte da vida um do outro. Eu queria deixar tudo claro.

_**E-**_

_**Está tudo bem se você não quiser me levar para o baile.**_

_**Não é grande coisa.**_

_**B-**_

Depois de enviar essa mensagem, recebi uma resposta quase imediatamente.

_**B-**_

_**Eu ainda a levarei. Eu quero também. Desculpe, estive ocupado.**_

_**E-**_

Eu estava completamente confusa.

_**E-**_

_**Por que você está me ignorando?**__**Eu fiz alguma coisa?**_

_**B-**_

Eu não recebi a resposta dele até a manhã seguinte. A mensagem ainda me deixou com o estômago em nós.

_**B-**_

_**Não.**_

_**E-**_

_Tudo bem._

Eu havia me transformado em uma bagunça chorona. Ninguém podia me ajudar, ninguém tinha respostas. Era besteira, e eu estava atolada até os joelhos. Eu tinha fé em Edward - que ele não me descartaria, e comecei a sentir culpa por me sentir tão negligenciada. Não era como se ele fosse meu namorado, e ele tinha outros compromissos. Eu entendia que a faculdade era a sua prioridade número um, e a faculdade de medicina tinha que ser muito desgastante.

Felizmente, eu tinha Alice. Ela me manteve muito ocupada e, em pouco tempo, era hora de começar a me preparar para o baile.

Nós vasculhamos as lojas da cidade, e depois em Port Angeles. Nenhuma de nós conseguia encontrar _o vestido,_ e finalmente pedimos a Esme para nos levar a Seattle para uma viagem de compras. Ela, claro, concordou. Ela nunca foi de recusar um fim de semana de meninas.

Ela reservou um quarto de hotel próximo à cidade. Na primeira noite, comemos em um belo restaurante francês e foi maravilhoso. Eu amava estar com Esme, ela me proporcionava tantas oportunidades de experimentar coisas diferentes.

Acordamos na manhã seguinte e fomos para Seattle. Começamos com os principais shoppings e acabamos lá por horas. Eu amava estar com Esme e Alice, e estava me aquecendo na experiência mãe/filha. Era sempre agridoce, porém, deixava-me triste que minha mãe e eu não tivéssemos a mesma ligação. Eu nunca me senti confortável com ela como me sentia com Esme. Eu mal conhecia a mulher, na verdade.

Alice encontrou seu vestido quase imediatamente na Nordstrom. Era simples e clássico e completamente Alice. Uma vez que ela encontrou o seu vestido, a viagem tornou-se uma maratona de compras para encontrar o meu. Elas me fizeram experimentar milhares de malditos vestidos. Fiquei grata pela ajuda delas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu já estava enjoada. Eu sabia o que estava procurando, e nada que eu experimentei funcionou.

Saímos do shopping em derrota e começamos a caçada em algumas das boutiques de luxo. A maioria dos vestidos que vimos era inadequado para a minha idade, ou simplesmente feios. Designer ou não, tinha muita coisa ali que era uma merda. Eu estava finalmente e simplesmente completamente irritada, exausta, e decidi desistir. Esme se ofereceu para me levar a uma costureira para que pudéssemos fazer o vestido de acordo com a minha visão. Eu ainda tinha três semanas, então imaginei que poderia muito bem fazer isso, ou eu acabaria indo para a merda do baile de bunda de fora.

Decidimos tomar a rota cênica no caminho para casa. O tempo estava bonito e não choveu nenhuma vez, então a paisagem era deslumbrante. Esme gostava de comprar antiguidades e vivia nas pitorescas lojas das pequenas cidades. Encontramos uma pequena cidade e decidimos olhar as lojas. A rua principal estava repleta de pequenas lojas e boutiques. Nós paramos para comer em uma pequena lanchonete antes de começarmos. Nós vagamos através de várias lojas e, quando nos deparamos com um pequeno brechó, eu parei para olhar a vitrine.

"É este!" Eu gritei.

Dentro da vitrine estava o mais belo vestido rosa no qual eu já tinha colocado os olhos. Era exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado. Era como se minha imaginação tivesse se transformado naquele vestido. O vestido era vintage, e espetacular. Era de cetim rosa bebê suave com tule a decorado com contas marfim. Havia alguns detalhes bordados também, e isso o fez único. A parte superior do vestido era justa no corpo, e a saia ligeiramente fluía a partir da cintura, terminando pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Eu fiquei ali, de queixo caído olhando para ele com admiração.

"Oh, Bella, é perfeito!" Alice disse pulando na ponta dos pés e batendo palmas.

"Bella, querida você vai deixar o meu filho sem fala nesse vestido." Esme balbuciou enquanto esfregava meu braço gentilmente.

Alice e eu viramos nossas cabeças para ela, espantadas.

"Oh, por favor, meninas! Este é o meu sonho se tornando realidade. Eu mal consegui dormir desde que descobri que ele convidou você para ir ao baile. Quando ele a beijou no Natal, o meu pobre coração pode ter simplesmente inchado demais. Eu certamente sei o que isso significa, e eu sei há algum tempo sobre os sentimentos dele por você. Eu só pensei que eu teria que esperar muito mais tempo para ele agir, é tudo".

Alice e eu continuamos olhando para ela de boca aberta.

Alice finalmente saiu do transe e começou a rir.

"Oh meu Deus, mãe! Você é tão brega! Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer tudo isso!"

"Talvez eu seja brega, sua pirralha, mas eu sou uma mãe, então eu estou autorizada".

Ela passou por nós e entrou na loja. Nós a seguimos, rindo como idiotas. Eu estava tão envergonhada, que eu pensei que faria nas calças. O que ela disse foi tão doce, mas estranho.

Ela foi diretamente para o caixa e falou com a funcionária.

"Boa tarde." Ela disse docemente. "Nós gostaríamos de experimentar aquele vestido da vitrine, por favor." Ela apontou para o meu belo céu cor-de-rosa fofo e eu suspirei. Era verdadeiramente o meu vestido dos sonhos. Eu culpo Molly Ringwald*****. Eu conseguiria o meu maldito encontro com Blaine, e no meu fodido vestido rosa.

*_Molly Ringwald__ é a atriz que faz Andie no filme "A garota de rosa choque", que é apaixonada pelo cara mais popular da escola (Blaine), que é rico e totalmente o oposto de Andie e seus amigos. _

A vendedora rapidamente removeu o vestido e me guiou em direção ao provador. Eu rapidamente coloquei o vestido, abri a porta descontroladamente e revelei o vestido. Dei um giro rápido para que elas pudessem ver o efeito completo. Era magnífico.

Parei na frente delas uma vez que terminei meu giro e fui recebida com silêncio total. Nada. Somente olhares.

"Está ruim?" Eu perguntei, olhando para mim mesma. Tenho certeza de que o olhar no meu rosto era o de alguém que acabava de ver seu cachorro ser esfaqueado. Eu achei que eu estava muito sexy.

Esme finalmente reagiu, e eu não estava pronta para vê-la chorando. Não podia estar assim tão ruim!

"O quê? Diga alguma coisa! Tudo bem, eu vou tirar essa merda!" Eu gritei e me virei para voltar ao provador.

"Não, não, querida! Eu estou apenas, bem... você tirou meu fôlego. Você está absolutamente linda, querida! Esse vestido foi feito para você, e só você, Bella." Esme chorou.

Soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando e olhei para Alice. Ela ainda estava muda, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água.

"É esse vestido, B! É o que você estava imaginando, e eu não acho que encontraríamos nada parecido. É como destino! Eu simplesmente estou sem palavras!" Alice sussurrou.

"Eu realmente espero que Edward se lembre que eu o criei para ser um cavalheiro, uma vez que ele vir você com esse vestido, Bella." Esme disse com uma piscadela.

"Oh Deus, Esme!" Eu me encolhi.

Alice começou a rir novamente.

"Mãe, é de Edward que estamos falando. Eu acho que Bella precisa de um acompanhante! Ele vai enlouquecer!"

Eu cobri meu rosto com horror. De jeito nenhum nós falaríamos sobre isso na frente de Esme? De jeito nenhum ela iniciaria essa conversa. Eu finalmente me retirei para o provador para vestir novamente as minhas roupas. Elas continuaram falando sobre Edward se controlando e eu tentei não dar ouvidos a elas. Eu já estava estupidamente nervosa sobre o maldito baile maldito que eu acabaria ficando louca!

Saí do provador e entreguei o vestido a Esme. Ela já havia pagado por ele e o entregou para a vendedora embrulhar. Alice estava vagando pela loja e, tão sortuda como sempre foi, ela encontrou um belo par de sandálias de salto rosa para combinar com o meu vestido. Esme acrescentou as sandálias ao pedido e nós saímos da loja. Tentei argumentar com ela sobre o pagamento, mas ela não cedeu. Meu pai me deu dinheiro suficiente para comprar alguma coisa, mas ela insistiu. Ela me disse que era uma honra para ela fazer isso pelas suas filhas. Eu chorei quase todo o caminho para casa e ela segurou a minha mão na dela enquanto dirigia. Eu me sentia tão estúpida por choramingar como um bebê, mas sempre me aquecia ouvi-la dizer isso. Eu não acho que ela jamais saberia exatamente o quanto eu a amava. Ela significava mais para mim do que a minha própria mãe, e tinha sempre me mostrado mais amor e apreciação do que Renée já tinha feito.

Uma vez que cheguei em casa, abri a capa plástica do meu vestido e o pendurei-o na porta do meu armário. Eu queria admirá-lo a cada chance que eu tivesse. Corri minhas mãos sobre o tecido áspero e as pérolas e rendas delicadas. Eu certamente me sentia como a Cinderela, pela primeira vez na minha vida.

* * *

**Alguém aí tem um palpite do que aconteceu com Edward? **

**Eu sei! Hahahaha e vocês saberão logo se deixarem a tradutora feliz com muitos reviews!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Respirem fundo e apertem os cintos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – A grande imagem**

**~ EPOV ~**

Deixar Bella para trás foi de longe uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já tive que fazer. Quase me matou ver o olhar em seu rosto quando eu saí. Eu podia ver sua relutância, a desconfiança do que eu realmente sentia por ela. Eu tive que admitir que fui surpreendido pela imensa necessidade de estar com ela. Eu sempre tinha armazenado esses sentimentos, mas alguma coisa mudou e eu estava completamente assustado.

Fiquei muito emocionado quando descobri que ela correspondia aos meus sentimentos. Eu não tinha ideia que as coisas aconteceriam tão rápido - eu quase não estava preparado para isso. Ela tinha sido a minha menina dos sonhos por tanto tempo, que a realidade me sacudiu até o núcleo. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher tão linda, tão pura, bondosa e cheia de vida. Ela não era como ninguém que eu já tivesse conhecido. Ela era tão especial para todos na minha família, e eu sabia que precisava tomar cuidado com ela. Eu quase me senti egoísta pelo que eu tinha feito com ela, puxando-a para mim para apenas ir embora depois. Eu era o bastardo egoísta que Emmett me acusava de ser.

Eu não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer a ele que eu estava loucamente apaixonado por ela, ele não teria acreditado nas minhas intenções. Ele teria tirado conclusões precipitadas. Eu tinha que admitir que eu queria tocá-la de todas as formas possíveis, mas ia além disso, e ele não entenderia. Ninguém entenderia, inclusive Bella.

Eu só esperava que eu pudesse nos ajustar em um relacionamento, trabalhar nosso caminho para algo grande. Eu sabia que queria ficar com ela... para sempre. Para sempre era, sem dúvida, o que eu queria, mas ela poderia entender isso? Ela era tão jovem, e havia tanta coisa que ela ainda não tinha experimentado. Ela ainda estava presa naquele buraco de merda de cidade, com as mesmas pessoas, e as mesmas merdas. Eu sabia que quando saí de Forks, tinha sido a melhor coisa para mim na época. Minha família ficou decepcionada com a minha decisão de me mudar para o outro lado do país, mas estavam orgulhosos das minhas realizações, no entanto. Eu sentia falta deles, e, especialmente, de Bella, mas eu meio que tinha que resolver as coisas na minha cabeça e ficar longe de tudo por uma vez.

Nem um único dia eu perdi de vista a grande imagem. Eu sempre tive essa imagem de Bella, ela parada diante de mim em um vestido branco e oferecendo-me sua alma para sempre. Este era o meu sonho, meu último pensamento toda noite antes de adormecer. A espera e o planejamento eram o que me mantinham aterrado dia após dia.

Eu ri sozinho pensando na semana que passei com ela. Não poderia ter sido mais perfeita se eu tivesse idealizado a merda na minha cabeça. Eu não poderia acreditar que ela realmente estava lá comigo, que eu a beijei, eu a toquei, eu a abracei. Foi mais do que eu poderia pedir.

Uma vez de volta para a faculdade, no meu apartamento, comecei a fazer uma lista mental. A primeira coisa que eu precisava tirar do caminho era a que eu menos ansiava. Seria, de longe, a mais difícil de lidar.

_Jessica._

Eu conheci Jessica no meu primeiro ano em Dartmouth. Nós nos conhecemos em uma festa no dormitório onde eu estava morando. Eu nunca fui atrás, mas nós ficamos em contato e conversávamos com frequência. Nós começamos a namorar casualmente há cerca de um ano, mas eu nunca fiz a ela nenhuma promessa ou compromisso. Era apenas uma daquelas coisas. Eu era um homem - quando uma boceta era entregue assim de bandeja, era difícil evitar.

Jessica era uma garota bonita, ela era alta e loira e tinha ótimos peitos. Não havia nada nela que me fizesse lembrar de Bella, e isso era uma distração bem-vinda.

Comecei a sentir uma mudança em seus sentimentos, então eu a cortei. Eu nunca poderia corresponder seus sentimentos, e era isso. Havia apenas uma garota para mim. Ela não sabia sobre Bella, exceto que ela era parte da minha família. Meu quarto estava lotado de fotos de Bella, algumas mais recentes enviadas pela minha mãe, e outras da nossa infância. Jessica nunca as questionou, e eu nunca ofereci qualquer explicação. Não era da conta dela.

Foi cerca de dois anos atrás que ela se mudou para o prédio ao lado do meu com seu novo namorado, Tyler. Eu não a tinha visto, ou falado com ela, desde que terminei tudo, desde que eu tinha decidido parar de sair. Comecei a me distanciar das festas para que eu pudesse me formar mais cedo e dar o fora de lá.

Nós acabamos nos esbarrando depois que ela se mudou, e ela me apresentou a Tyler. Eu não fiquei impressionado, o cara era um imbecil, mas eu estava feliz por ela estar feliz.

Um par de meses depois de nos reencontrarmos, ela apareceu na minha porta com o lábio sangrando e uma mochila. Ele aparentemente deu um tapa nela depois que chegou em casa bêbado de uma festa. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu mandá-la embora, já que ela não tinha para onde ir.

Nos primeiros meses, estávamos contentes com a situação de companheiros de quarto. Eu permiti que ela ocupasse um dos meus quartos vagos, e tudo era platônico. Nós nos dávamos bem, e era confortável.

Em algum ponto, as fronteiras começaram a borrar e nós começamos a foder novamente. Eu não pensei muito nisso, era conveniente e nos fornecia muito bem algo que ambos precisávamos. Era simples - 'companheiros de foda', na melhor das hipóteses. Eu nunca senti mais por ela do que uma amizade, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela sempre sentiu mais, e isso me tornava um completo idiota fodido.

A conversa seria difícil e eu sabia que tinha que ir devagar e com cuidado com ela. Eu não queria magoar a garota, mas era inevitável. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais levar adiante essa situação. Eu agora tinha tudo que eu sempre quis e eu não foderia com isso. Não era justo com nenhum de nós, especialmente com Bella.

Quando fui para casa no Natal, eu nem me incomodei em dizer a Jessica. Ela, claro, enlouqueceu, o que me disse bem ali que nós teríamos problemas. Ela não era minha namorada, eu não tinha nenhuma razão para lhe dizer merda nenhuma. Essa foi a primeira visão que eu tive da cabeça de Jessica e eu sabia que não seria bonito. Eu realmente lamentei ter que machucar minha amiga.

No momento em que entrei pela porta, percebi que meu apartamento havia sido saqueado. Jessica estava longe de ser encontrada, e eu achei que ela devia ter ido para casa para visitar seus pais em Chicago para os feriados. No início eu pensei que alguém tinha arrombado o apartamento, mas quando vi que o quarto dela havia sido deixado intocado, eu sabia que foi ela. Levei três dias para limpar o desastre que ela criou, mas percebi que, à luz do que eu estava prestes a fazer, eu meio que merecia isso.

Fiquei furioso por ela ter encontrado minhas fontes de punheta escondidas debaixo da minha cama. Eu nunca a fodi no meu quarto, ou na minha cama. Eu sempre tive a certeza de estar em seu quarto, ou na sala de estar. Agora que ela havia encontrado todos os meus segredinhos sujos, eu sabia que a merda estava vindo abaixo.

Ela voltou na véspera de Ano Novo e foi direto para o seu quarto e bateu a porta.

_Sim, não será nada bom._

"Jess, você está bem?" Perguntei por trás da sua porta.

"Apenas deixe-me em paz por um tempo, Edward. Estou fodidamente enojada com você agora".

Deixei escapar um suspiro alto.

"Jess, nós precisamos conversar. Você pode simplesmente sair por um minuto?"

Ela abriu a porta momentos mais tarde, e estava chorando.

_Porra._

"O que você quer dizer, simplesmente diga. Sou esperada na casa de Ângela em meia hora." Ela disse estoicamente.

"Você pode vir até a sala e sentar-se? Eu preciso que você me ouça".

"Tudo bem." Ela bufou.

Nós fomos para a sala e ela sentou em uma das minhas poltronas reclináveis de couro. Sentei-me no sofá e passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Ouça, Jess, eu não sei o que você espera de mim, mas eu nunca dei a você falsas esperanças. Isto," - fiz um gesto entre nós dois – "isto é apenas conveniência. Nada mais. Eu nunca dei motivos para que você pensasse de forma diferente".

"MENTIRA!" Ela gritou, inclinando-se para frente na poltrona. "Isto é uma mentira do caralho! Nós vivemos juntos, Edward! O que diabos eu deveria pensar? Estamos juntos há quase dois anos! Eu te dei tudo de mim, e agora você vem e me diz que eu não sou nada além de uma maldita boceta de conveniência! Como você se atreve?"

_Sim, isso ficou ruim rápido._

"Jess, eu nunca tive nenhuma intenção de magoar você, honestamente. Eu me preocupo com você, você é minha amiga. Sinto muito que você esperasse mais de mim. Eu não sou capaz disso, e se você pensar nisso, você já sabia de tudo isso".

"Temos algo especial, Edward, nós nos amamos. Você só não sabe como expressar isso. Eu posso ajudá-lo, por favor, não faça isso. Eu não posso perdê-lo." Ela soluçou.

Atravessei a sala e coloquei minhas mãos em seus joelhos. Eu queria que ela olhasse para mim. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que eu estava falando sério quando disse que não sentia nada do tipo, que meu coração estava completamente e totalmente possuído por outra pessoa.

"Sinto muito, Jessica, mas eu não te amo. Não assim. Eu me preocupo com você, você é uma ótima amiga. Nós tivemos um bom momento, mas é isso. Nada mais. Eu não quero magoá-la, mas eu não posso deixá-la acreditar que eu sinto algo que eu não sinto".

Ela continuou a soluçar e eu a puxei em um abraço frouxo. Se eu pudesse ter chutado a minha própria bunda naquele momento, eu teria. Eu me sentia como um pedaço de merda.

"Então eu tenho que me mudar?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu acho que seria melhor".

"Você pode me dar um tempo? Eu preciso encontrar um lugar para morar." Ela disse.

"Sim, claro. Eu só não quero que você se sinta desconfortável".

Ela balançou a cabeça e começou a se levantar para ir para o quarto dela.

"Jess, há outra coisa que eu precisava falar com você, eu vou embora em breve".

Ela se virou e seus olhos estavam arregalados em choque.

"O quê... onde... para onde você vai?"

"Estou voltando para Washington, assim que eu puder concluir a transferência. Você terá que encontrar um lugar em breve, eu posso estar fora daqui na primavera. Eu só não quero que você seja pega de surpresa".

Ela balançou a cabeça e murmurou, "Obrigada pela sua preocupação".

Ela entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela.

Eu baixei minha cabeça e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos de novo. Bem, felizmente ela não quebrou mais nada das minhas coisas.

Liguei a TV e naveguei através dos canais procurando algo para assistir, e estava prestes a pegar meu telefone e pedir uma pizza quando Jessica saiu do seu quarto. Ela agarrou meu telefone das minhas mãos e caminhou até a janela, lançando-o do segundo andar.

"O que diabos está errado com você?" Eu gritei.

Esta cadela estava testando a minha paciência.

"Enquanto eu ainda moro aqui, eu só quero ter certeza que você não tenha nenhuma cadela aleatória ao redor. Agora, estou indo para a casa de Ângela e espero que você seja inteligente o suficiente para não ter ninguém aqui quando eu voltar".

"Você sabe o que, Jessica? Eu poderia jogar sua bunda para fora agora! Não teste a porra da minha paciência. Esta é a porra do meu apartamento, e eu farei o que diabos eu quiser nele." Eu esbravejei.

"Seja como for, mas simplesmente saiba que eu não estou desistindo. Nós ficaremos juntos, Edward. Eu farei você enxergar isso. E eu odiaria ser a cadela que fica entre você e eu." Ela disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa e saía pela porta.

"POOOOORRA!" Eu gritei quando joguei o controle remoto contra a porta fechada.

Tudo que eu queria fazer era ficar sentado e assistir um pouco de TV, comer minha pizza e falar com a minha menininha à meia-noite. Agora, eu não teria sequer a chance de ouvir a voz dela. Peguei minhas chaves e saí para comer alguma coisa, uma vez que meu telefone estava despedaçado na calçada. Quando saí da garagem, vi os pedaços jogados na rua, brilhando e olhando para minha bunda estúpida.

Depois de chegar em casa, tentei assistir TV, mas nada prendeu meu interesse. Quanto mais perto chegava da meia-noite, mais irritado eu ficava. Eu queria quebrar a porra do apartamento inteiro, tamanha a minha frustração. Decidi pegar meu laptop e pelo menos enviar uma mensagem para Bella, avisá-la que meu telefone estava fora de serviço, para que ela não pensasse que eu a estava ignorando. Abri meu laptop, só para ver que a tela havia sido efetivamente despedaçada.

_CADELA FODIDA_!

Eu o joguei na parede do outro lado do quarto e caí na minha cama.

Isso foi demais. Jessica era muito mais instável do que eu jamais lhe dei crédito. Eu simplesmente nunca esperei essa merda. Olhando para trás para o seu comportamento, eu deveria ter visto que algo como isso aconteceria eventualmente, mas eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Foda-se o número um.

Eu desisti e finalmente adormeci. Eu simplesmente teria que esperar até que eu pudesse sair e comprar um novo celular e laptop. Eu precisava tirar Jessica da minha casa, e rápido, mas isto estava começando a parecer com algo que exigiria muito mais trabalho do que eu tinha inicialmente previsto.

Eu estava hesitante até mesmo em sair do meu quarto quando acordei na manhã seguinte. A cadela louca tinha me assustado na minha própria casa. Eu me sentia como um idiota de merda. Só eu poderia entrar em uma situação tão fodida. Eu finalmente reuni minhas bolas e fui até a cozinha. Eu esperava que pudesse dar o fora de lá antes que ela acordasse para que eu não tivesse que falar com ela.

Peguei um lanche rápido e fui tomar um banho e me arrumar. Quando eu saí do meu quarto, o apartamento ainda estava calmo. Bati na porta de Jessica, esperando que ela pelo menos tivesse chegado em casa bem. Não houve resposta, então eu abri a porta e entrei. Ela não estava lá.

Peguei minhas chaves e dirigi até o centro para comprar um novo telefone. Só levei cerca de 20 minutos para chegar lá e fiquei surpreso que tráfego não estivesse pior.

Eu estava feliz porque pelo menos eu tinha backup das coisas do meu laptop, então eu não tinha que me preocupar com os arquivos. Eu teria matado seriamente aquela cadela se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa. A porra do computador era a minha tábua de salvação e essa merda exigiria um trabalhão. Felizmente, meus pais tinham me dado um novo de Natal – essa era uma coisa com a qual eu não teria que lidar.

Levou um tempo na loja de telefones, já que eu tive que lidar com a apresentação de uma reivindicação de seguro sobre a 'perda' do telefone. Eu finalmente saí com meu novo telefone, com os meus números reprogramados, e estava fora da loja duas horas depois.

Eu não queria voltar para o apartamento, então decidi ir ver o meu amigo Felix. Eu sabia que ele estaria disposto a sair, e eu simplesmente precisava de uma pausa. Quando cheguei, já havia várias pessoas lá - ele sempre tinha uma casa cheia de gente. Ele e seu irmão, Demetri, eram homens de apostas; Felix era um apostador amador, então os jogos estavam sempre passando. Sua sala abrigava quatro telas planas de 50", para que eles pudessem assistir todos os jogos de uma só vez. Eles eram bons rapazes, e era refrescante passar tempo com pessoas reais, em vez dos engomadinhos e puxa-sacos da faculdade.

Conheci Felix nas corridas de cavalos uma noite e nos demos bem imediatamente. Ele me lembrava muito Emmett, e já que eu sentia falta daquele filho da puta, era sempre um pouco calmante passar um tempo com ele. Ele tinha uma ótima personalidade, ninguém poderia negar-lhe. Ele sempre tinha uma puta em cada braço, mas nunca teve interesse real em nenhuma delas. Ele dizia que não precisava da distração. Eu entendia até certo ponto, mas por razões diferentes. Eu só queria uma distração, e ela distraía meu coração, corpo e alma, dia após dia.

Felix era provavelmente a única pessoa com quem eu já tinha conversado sobre Bella. Ela surgiu quase que por acidente. Ele tinha estado no meu apartamento e estava olhando as fotos que eu tinha nas paredes. Minha mãe tinha acabado de enviar algumas fotos de uma viagem que a família tinha feito até a nossa casa do lago durante o verão. Ela tinha enviado várias fotos de Bella e Alice, e uma em particular de Bella em um pequeno biquíni preto. Eu mandei ampliar e ela estava pendurada na parede atrás do meu sofá. Ela e Alice eram tão malditamente fofas, como um casal de coelhos deitadas ao sol no convés do barco com seus óculos escuros e seus pequenos trajes de banho. Suas cabeças estavam voltadas uma para a outra e elas tinham os maiores sorrisos em seus rostos. Elas estavam, sem dúvida, no meio de uma das suas conversinhas privadas. Era uma imagem de valor inestimável, e uma que me dava um enorme sorriso a cada manhã quando eu entrava na sala.

Felix, é claro, teve que comentar o fato de que ela era quente, e que ele amaria foder com ela. Eu fodidamente perdi a cabeça. Bati a cabeça dele na parede atrás dele e dei-lhe um soco na boca. Acabei tendo que abrir o jogo e contei a minha história triste, da qual ele, claro, riu. Ele me disse que algo tão belo valia a pena a espera, e eu sinceramente concordei.

Foi um alívio realmente falar sobre ela com ele. Ele não entendia por que eu a mantinha à distância, dizendo-me que eu deveria me comunicar mais com ela, trabalhar o meu caminho de volta para a vida dela. Eu simplesmente não queria me intrometer na vida dela. Ela não precisava ser sobrecarregada com uma relação de longa distância. Tão egoísta quanto eu era, eu queria que ela fosse jovem e despreocupada. Eu estava contente em adorá-la de longe. Por enquanto.

"Bem, bem, bem, Cullen! A que devo a honra da sua presença?" Felix soou da porta de tela, abrindo-a e dando-me o abraço padrão de homem.

"Ei, cara, eu sei que faz um longo tempo. Acabei de voltar da casa dos meus pais, onde fui passar os feriados".

"Ahh, então isso explica tudo. Então, diga-me, mano... você chegou a ver a sua dama?" Ele disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, eu vi." Eu disse sorrindo, apesar das minhas tentativas de manter-me sério.

"Sim, e?"

"E o quê?"

Ele soltou um latido alto.

"Certo, eu posso ver pelo olhar de bobo em seu rosto que você está segurando informações, mas eu não forçarei".

"Obrigado. Vamos apenas dizer que ela é muito mais incrível do que eu me lembrava. Eu definitivamente voltarei assim que puder".

"Bem, eu odeio ver você partir, mas se eu tivesse aquilo esperando, eu já estaria em um avião".

"Sim, bem, eu só preciso esclarecer algumas coisas aqui e então estou fora".

"Boa sorte com isso, mano. Aquela sanguessuga que você abriga em casa será um problema do caralho, eu espero que você saiba disso." Ele disse sério.

"Sim, merda. Ela fodidamente arrebentou a porra do lugar enquanto eu estava fora, quebrou meu laptop e então, ontem à noite, ela jogou meu celular pela janela. Ela está fodidamente louca." Eu disse.

Balancei minha cabeça enquanto pensava sobre a tempestade merda que tinha passado pela minha vida nos últimos dois dias.

"Eu duvido que pare por aí. Aquela puta é fodidamente obcecada por você, como a porra da atração fatal. Eu não sei por que você a deixou ficar por tanto tempo".

"Cara, eu não podia simplesmente jogá-la na rua! Ela precisava da minha ajuda, eu pensei que estava sendo um bom amigo. Acho que não vi como tudo ficou tão fodido".

"Não, você não viu, mas todos os outros viram. Ela diz a todos que você é a porra do noivo dela! Isso é o que você ganha por não prestar atenção".

"Seja como for, eu disse a ela na noite passada que ela tinha que sair, e que ela era só uma foda. Ela não vai tornar essa merda fácil, mas eu vou embora em alguns meses, então eu posso lidar com ela até lá".

"Espero que você esteja certo, homem".

Fiquei na casa dele até por volta das 21hs e então caminhei de volta para o inferno. Jessica estava em casa quando cheguei lá, sentada na frente da TV. Ela não olhou para cima quando eu me aproximei dela, então eu desliguei a TV. Ela bufou, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para mim.

"O que você quer, Edward? Eu realmente não tenho mais nada para dizer a você." Ela cuspiu.

"Isso é uma merda, Jessica, eu tenho muito a dizer a você, portanto, cale a boca e ouça." Eu gritei.

"Tudo bem, cuspa, imbecil!" Ela retrucou.

"Eu preciso que você saia daqui o mais cedo possível. Eu entendo que você esteja chateada, mas eu não vou aturar você destruir todas as minhas coisas. Você me custou mais de U$ 200 hoje! Você tem uma sorte fodida que o meu laptop tinha backup, ou eu chutaria a sua bunda fora daqui esta noite. Estou voltando para Washington em poucas semanas e eu não quero você aqui quando eu for embora. Eu não posso confiar em você".

"Eu não posso encontrar um lugar tão rápido, Edward! Você precisa nos dar uma chance. Você fodidamente me deve isso! Por que você vai voltar, afinal? Você acabou de chegar em casa!" Ela choramingou.

"Isso não importa, Jessica! Não é da sua conta o que diabos eu faço. Eu vou embora no dia 12 de fevereiro, então você precisa dar o fora até dia dez".

"O QUÊ? Você não estará aqui para o Dia dos Namorados? Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? OH, eu entendo; você encontrou um novo pedaço de bunda, não é? Como eu te disse, eu não desistirei, e eu farei quem quer que seja pagar por essa merda!"

Ela saiu para o quarto e bateu a porta fechada. Essa merda só estava acumulando. Eu me recolhi para tomar um banho para que eu pudesse relaxar. Eu queria carregar o meu laptop para que, quando eu saísse, pudesse começar algum trabalho. Eu ligaria para Bella, uma vez que o meu telefone estava ligado na tomada também. Eu precisava ligar e pedir desculpas pelo Ano Novo. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava chateada, mas esperava que ela entendesse. Uma vez que eu estava vestido, percebi que havia deixado as sacolas na porta da frente quando entrei. Quando cheguei à sala da frente e tomei conhecimento da situação fodida diante de mim, eu perdi minha cabeça. Meu novo telefone estava enterrado no lixo, e os cabos do carregador do meu novo laptop estavam cortados ao meio.

"Dê. O. Fora. Da. Porra. Da. Minha. Casa. AGORA!" Eu rugi.

"Quem diabos é _Menininha,_ Edward? " Ela gritou.

"Não é da porra da sua conta, Jessica. Como eu disse, nada do que eu faço é da sua conta. Você precisa arrumar suas coisas e sair".

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu em um tom diabólico.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Edward, você tem que estar brincando comigo, certo? Como se eu fosse simplesmente me afastar de você. Eu não deixarei nenhuma vagabunda levar o meu homem de mim!"

"Você está fodidamente delirando, Jessica. Eu não quero tratá-la assim, mas você precisa fodidamente ir... AGORA!"

"Sim, bem, não vai acontecer. Você pode tentar me expulsar, mas isso levará algum tempo, então eu simplesmente permanecerei firme aqui, querido. Confie em mim, eu o desafio a trazer sua puta aqui. Eu sairei com sangue em minhas mãos." Ela fervia.

O olhar em seu rosto me assustou pra caralho. A cadela simplesmente enlouqueceu. Eu nunca tinha visto esse lado dela, e eu não conseguia entender como eu não percebi que ela era uma aberração.

"Jessica, tudo o que eu vou dizer é que se você tocar nas minhas coisas de novo, eu não hesitarei em chamar a polícia. Isso é mais do que eu posso lidar agora. Sinto muito que você esteja tão chateada, mas, porra! Eu não tinha a intenção de magoá-la, e se você desse a mínima para mim, você não continuaria fazendo esta merda".

"Seja como for, eu posso te amar, mas eu fodidamente não gosto de você. Se a puta é aquela que cozinhou para você toda aquela merda que eu encontrei na cozinha esta manhã, é melhor que ela não envie mais para você. Oh, sim, aliás, eu joguei fora aquela merda também".

"Sua cadela louca! Eu tinha trazido aquela porra! Eu estarei no meu quarto. Não quero ouvir a porra de um pio vindo de você".

Eu não podia acreditar que ela jogou fora os meus cookies! Os cookies de Bella! Eu não podia acreditar que as coisas tinham ficado tão ruins. Eu estava na porra do inferno e eu não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim. Eu estava tão furioso que estava enxergando vermelho. Eu podia sentir a minha pressão arterial em ebulição, então eu decidi tomar um Xanax e apagar. Eu teria que esperar até que tivesse tempo durante a semana para resolver a situação do laptop e do telefone. Comecei a pensar em toda a merda com Jessica, e tanto quanto eu queria negar isso, eu teria que pedir aos meus pais para me ajudar a dar o fora dessa situação. Eu não estava ansioso para essa conversa, visto que eles não tinham ideia que eu tinha uma garota vivendo aqui, em primeiro lugar.

Uma vez que as aulas começaram, elas sugaram toda a minha vida e energia. Eu estava tão ocupado e apenas tentando manter minhas notas altas. Eu finalmente encontrei tempo para comprar um novo cabo para o laptop e um novo telefone, apenas para descobrir que Jessica tinha invadido a minha conta de e-mail e mudado todas as minhas senhas. Naquela noite, eu perdi a cabeça de novo. Ela também tinha interceptado as cartas de Bella e as rasgou em fodidos confetes. Eu realmente queria sentir pena dela, mas ela estava tornando isso uma tarefa quase impossível.

Eu desmoronei, liguei para a sua amiga Ângela e disse a ela para vir buscá-la. Eu a avisei que se ela desse a mínima para sua amiga, que ela deveria se apressar, porque eu estava seriamente perto de acabar com ela. Felizmente ela me escutou. Jessica não tinha voltado para casa desde então, e eu estava grato por isso.

Quando eu finalmente consegui configurar meu telefone, minha caixa de entrada explodiu com mensagens. Sorri quando vi o nome de Bella, _Menininha,_ acender várias vezes na tela. Eu ainda estava preocupado que ela estivesse chateada. Eu queria contar tudo a ela, e explicar por que eu não tinha sido capaz de ligar para ela, mas eu poderia realmente falar na merda de Jessica com ela? Porra, não. Eu apenas culpei as aulas e esperava que ela entendesse.

Rolei através das mensagens e comecei a respondê-las em ordem, quando eu vi uma nova chegar.

Eu queria bater minha cabeça contra uma parede. Ela pensou que eu daria um bolo nela! Eu me senti um idiota por fazê-la passar por tudo isso. Eu imediatamente respondi, para que ela não fizesse nada precipitado. Porra, sim, eu a levaria para aquele baile. Eu venderia minha alma ao diabo para ser capaz de levá-la.

Eu sabia que ela pensaria que eu a estava evitando. Se fosse o contrário, eu ficaria chateado também. Eu não podia simplesmente inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada, ela merecia coisa melhor e isso não era justo. Ela não tinha feito nada para merecer isso e a culpa estava me corroendo. Ela jamais entenderia a situação fodida em que eu tinha me metido, e eu queria manter toda aquela porcaria fora da sua vida. Eu não queria machucá-la.

Coloquei meu telefone em cima da mesa e corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu ligaria para ela amanhã e falaria com ela. Eu precisava explicar – dar a ela alguma razão para o meu comportamento, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão sobre toda essa merda no momento. Eu precisava dormir, pensar um pouco. Ela merecia pelo menos isso.

Na manhã seguinte, eu ainda não tinha nada para dizer a Bella. Eu sabia que se eu tentasse escapar das suas perguntas, ela nunca me perdoaria. Portanto, eu simplesmente banquei o covarde e dei a ela uma resposta vaga em troca. Eu contaria tudo a ela quando eu a visse pessoalmente.

Eu era oficialmente o maior imbecil do caralho do mundo. Eu não merecia aquela garota de nenhuma maneira. Tudo o que eu sempre quis na porra da minha vida estava finalmente nas palmas das minhas mãos, e uma psicopata diaba com cabelos loiros e uma bunda grande estava agora comprometendo tudo isso. Eu sabia que era hora de ligar para o meu pai. Eu simplesmente pediria que ele cancelasse o meu contrato de aluguel - pagasse a multa, ou o que precisasse ser feito. Eu já tinha pensado em perguntar a Felix se eu podia ficar por lá, então era isso o que eu faria.

* * *

**Quem quer matar o 'maior imbecil do caralho do mundo'? Homem só faz merda mesmo... kkkk**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Linda de rosa**

**~ BPOV ~**

Alívio não era sequer palavra suficiente para descrever como me senti depois de saber de Edward. Depois de semanas sem uma palavra, eu estava lentamente ficando louca. Isso estava me corroendo pouco a pouco. Eu me senti tão estúpida por estar tão presa a ele tão rapidamente. Eu ainda não tinha ideia do que era a nossa relação - ou o que ele esperava... ou melhor, não esperava. Uma parte de mim quase desejou que não tivesse acontecido nada, apenas para que eu não estivesse me sentindo tão mal. Eu estava cansada de me sentir emocional e miserável, e eu sabia que Alice estava mantendo seus olhos em mim.

Quando eu finalmente tive notícias de Edward, ele me disse que esteve tendo "dificuldades técnicas". Aparentemente, alguém invadiu sua casa e pegou seu celular e laptop. Isso explicava a falta de comunicação, mas quando fomos finalmente capazes de conversar, ele parecia distante. Alice me garantiu que eu estava apenas me preocupando à toa, como de costume. Ela disse que era só porque eu estava em uma névoa de amor e não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Isso era um eufemismo, eu era uma mulher obcecada. Ele era tudo no que eu pensava. Eu confiava em Alice e ela sabia exatamente como eu me sentia sobre Edward, e quanto meus sentimentos eram profundos. Ela me tranquilizou, dizendo que ele tinha sentimentos semelhantes e que deveria ter sido óbvio quando ele começou a reconhecê-los na frente da família. Uma parte de mim queria concordar totalmente, mas minhas inseguranças estavam tendo o melhor de mim. Era apenas a incerteza que estava me deixando louca.

O fato de que Edward Cullen na verdade mantinha sentimentos por mim por um bom tempo era apenas algo que eu não conseguia entender. Ele era lindo, inteligente e confiante. Eu era tímida, introvertida e insegura. A única coisa que eu notei foi que, quando eu estava com Edward, eu não era nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu era capaz de ser eu mesma. Ele me fazia sentir querida e bonita.

Na noite em que ele me beijou na festa de Natal pela primeira vez, todo o meu desconforto foi embora. Houve essa faísca entre nós - era uma ligação estranha, mas que me deixava confortável. Eu nunca me deixei chegar perto o suficiente de outro menino para experimentar estes sentimentos porque, honestamente, eu só tinha sentimentos por Edward. Uma vez que me foi dada a oportunidade de expressar esses sentimentos de alguma forma, era como se eu tivesse acordado para uma vida diferente. Era uma paisagem de sonho que eu tinha apenas imaginado em meus sonhos, e que de alguma forma estava se tornando realidade. E isso me assustava completamente.

Desde que eu fui capaz de falar com ele várias vezes por semana e ele me disse que estava animado para me ver outra vez, eu estava ficando mais tranquila. Eu estava começando a acreditar. Eu sorria como uma doente mental o tempo todo, e quando Alice me pegava sonhando acordada com o sorriso idiota, ela rolava de rir. Eu simplesmente a deixava porque, vamos encarar, eu estava feliz e eu não dava a mínima para quem soubesse.

Um dia antes do baile, Esme presenteou Alice e eu com um dia de salão de beleza em Port Angeles. Tivemos manicures, pedicures e uma limpeza de pele. Alice teve seu cabelo arrumado e fez algumas mechas. Eu só pedi para cortar o meu cabelo para me livrar das pontas duplas. Eles acrescentaram um tratamento de hidratação, já que meu cabelo estava constantemente em uma confusão, e deixei por isso mesmo. Esme estava verdadeiramente radiante e nós amamos ser capazes de compartilhar esse momento com ela. Alice e eu não éramos muito chegadas quando se tratava de toda a coisa de se emperiquitar. Nós gostávamos de experimentar uma na outra quando estávamos entediadas, mas no nosso dia-a-dia éramos práticas. Alice era melhor preparada em como fazer maquiagem, mas ela raramente usava. Esme por outro lado, sempre parecia uma moeda de um centavo recém-polida. Ela estava sempre vestida com esmero, e nunca tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Ela estava positivamente radiante quando concordamos com seu pequeno dia de beleza.

Antes do baile, estávamos todos reunidos na casa dos Cullen para um jantar que Esme estava preparando. Ela tinha planejado um elegante jantar juntamente com cocktails para nós. Ela decorou o hall de entrada com folhagem e lindos arranjos de flores para nos cercar enquanto tirava fotos. Ela cantarolou feliz enquanto trabalhava em casa o dia inteiro se preparando. Ela parecia quase mais animada que nós. _Quase._

Alice e eu ficamos em seu quarto nos arrumando pela maior parte da tarde. Esme veio no final da tarde para nos ajudar. Estávamos apenas esperando os caras chegarem. Emmett ficou de pegar Edward algumas horas antes no Sea-Tac, então eles deveriam chegar a qualquer momento.

Esme fez um rápido trabalho enrolando o meu cabelo e o prendeu em cachos soltos. Ela deixou algumas mechas ao redor do meu rosto e prendeu o resto com alguns grampos de strass. Ela me disse que sua mãe os havia comprado para ela usar em seu baile. Ela queria que Alice e eu usássemos algo especial e sentimental para a nossa noite especial. É claro que isso me fez chorar e ela rapidamente me fez parar, ameaçando me mutilar se eu arruinasse minha maquiagem. Ela me levantou da cadeira e me virou para olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro na parte de trás da porta de Alice. Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta e eu senti como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Eu estava... bonita, e por mais clichê que possa parecer, eu me sentia como uma princesa*****.

_*__Vestido da Bella__: prettykittyartist(ponto)weebly(ponto)com/uploads/6/4/0/8/6408550/7982568_orig(ponto)jpg _

"Esme, obrigada." Eu disse quase em um sussurro. Eu estava pasma.

"Oh, minha menina... você está absolutamente deslumbrante. Graças a Deus que Carlisle é um médico, porque eu receio que Edward tenha uma insuficiência cardíaca quando vir você com este vestido, querida." Ela disse com uma risada, e enxugou uma lágrima solitária da sua bochecha.

"Ah, não, não! Se você chorar, eu vou chorar. Você sabe como isso funciona! Obrigada, Esme, por tudo que você faz por mim. Eu te amo tanto." Eu disse enquanto a abraçava com força.

Alice finalmente entrou no quarto e o barulho irritante da sua escova nos tirou do nosso momento.

"Bells, uau! Você está assustadoramente bonita!" Alice disse.

"Obrigada, querida... você também não está nada mau... esse vestido... uau!"

"Obrigada, querida. Nós estamos seriamente sexy hoje à noite!" Ela disse enquanto batia seu quadril contra o meu, e voltava para a sua penteadeira.

"Ok, mamãe... deixe-me linda." Ela disse e entregou a escova para Esme.

"Honestamente, Alice, quando é que você vai deixar crescer o seu cabelo? Seu cabelo é a inveja da família; eu amaria ser capaz de enrolar seu cabelo como eu faço com o de Bella".

"Por que deixar crescer quando você tem o de Bella? Duh, você tem duas filhas, mamãe urso. Ela tem o cabelo longo, e eu tenho curto, portanto, conforme-se. Você já parou para pensar que eu o corto para que você não mexa nele o tempo todo?"

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Esme através do espelho. Esme apenas riu e balançou a cabeça quando começou a puxar fios de cabelo de Alice através da escova.

"Eu gosto quando você brinca com o meu cabelo, Esme." Eu disse com tristeza.

Eu estava tão feliz por ter Esme na minha vida, especialmente para compartilhar esses momentos especiais. Minha mãe nunca teve muito interesse em fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, mesmo quando eu morava com ela. Tê-la fora da minha vida não tinha me afetado da maneira que provavelmente deveria. Não poderia – não quando eu tive sorte o suficiente de ter Esme. Renée nunca seria a mãe que Esme era para mim. De todas as maneiras que importavam, Esme era verdadeiramente minha mãe – na, sério, ela era minha mãe, e eu a amava mais do que tudo. Ela era aquela para quem eu corria quando meu coração doía, minha mão doía, ou minha barriga roncava. Ela cuidou dos meus 'dodóis', ensinou-me a cozinhar, comprou-me absorventes e me acalmava quando eu estava triste. Não havia ninguém no mundo como Esme Cullen.

Esme finalmente terminou com o cabelo de Alice, e ficou fantástico. Seu corte normalmente arrepiado estava penteado em um delicado chanel liso e elegante, e repartido de lado. Sua franja pairava sobre seu olho esquerdo levemente, chamando a atenção para seus longos cílios revestidos com rímel preto. Esme aplicou um suave brilho cinza sobre suas pálpebras, e cobriu a parte inferior dos olhos com uma linha preta. Seus olhos saltavam como esferas de safira.

Ela entrou novamente em seu vestido e eu a ajudei a fechar o zíper. Era um mini vestido branco de cetim brilhante sem alças, com um decote delicado. Ela o combinou com luvas vermelhas de cetim até o cotovelo e sapatos de salto vermelhos. Esme então colocou uma estola de vison branco sobre seus ombros. Era a estola que ela usou em sua formatura, e foi, por sua vez, seu presente para Alice.

_*__Vestido da Alice__: prettykittyartist(ponto)weebly(ponto)com/uploads/6/4/0/8/6408550/5148050_orig(ponto)jpg_

No geral, nós estávamos dignas de uma premiere de tapete vermelho. Eu quase não podia acreditar que era Alice e eu olhando para os reflexos no espelho. Nós duas ficamos lá paradas olhando - de boca aberta - para as duas garotas olhando de volta para nós. Nós finalmente nos dobramos em um ataque de risos, e Esme nos conduziu para fora do quarto.

Descemos as escadas e fomos direto para a sala de estar, onde todos estavam esperando por nós. Examinei o cômodo nervosamente, ansiosa para encontrar Edward. Emmett pulou do sofá e agarrou-me em um abraço de urso gigante.

"Deus maldito, Doce B! Você parece um pedaço quente de creme de manteiga! Esse vestido é doente!"

"Obrigada, Em." Eu disse.

"Coloque-a para baixo, Emmett, você está arruinando o vestido dela." Esme repreendeu.

"Sim, desculpe. Eu não pude evitar, ela estão tão malditamente fofa!" Ele deu um rápido beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e voltou sua atenção para Alice.

"Oh, inferno, não! O que diabos é isso que ela está usando? Ela está de lingerie?" Ele gritou, seus olhos esbugalhados.

"Não, não é uma lingerie, idiota, é o meu vestido!" Alice retrucou, suas mãos nos quadris.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e virou-se na direção em que Carlisle e meu pai estavam parados.

"Pai, diga alguma coisa! Ela não pode sair _assim _com Jasper fodido Whitlock! Eu a proíbo".

Todo mundo estava atordoado em silêncio, e então, de repente, todos começamos a gargalhar instantaneamente.

"Emmett, enquanto eu aprecio sua preocupação, eu sou o pai dela, e eu acho que ela está muito adorável." Ele disse com um sorriso, e olhando para Alice.

"Obrigada, papai." Ela disse docemente.

Ela então se virou e mostrou a língua para Emmett e avançou na sala para cumprimentar Carlisle e meu pai. Eu a segui e cumprimentei meu pai com um grande abraço.

"Você está linda, querida." Ele disse, e deu-me um beijo na bochecha. "Esme realmente se superou desta vez, garota. Você parece uma estrela de cinema." Ele disse emocionado.

"Obrigada, pai. Sim, ela é incrível." Eu disse quando me virei para sorrir para Esme.

Dei uma olhada na sala, percebendo que Edward ainda não estava aqui. Notando o meu pânico, Esme veio ao meu socorro.

"Ele foi pegar Jasper, querida, ele estará aqui em breve. Confie em mim. Ele está tão animado quanto você." Ela disse com uma piscadela.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem quando me virei para encarar meu pai e Carlisle. Ambos estavam sorrindo como idiotas.

_Oh meu Deus, eu morrerei agora._

"Por que não vamos todos para a sala de jantar e esperamos os meninos, eu tenho os aperitivos prontos." Ela disse e fez um gesto em direção à outra sala.

Todos a seguiram, e Emmett segurou meu braço, puxando-me de volta para a sala de estar.

"Eu preciso falar com você por um segundo, garota." Ele começou.

O olhar em seu rosto e o tom sério me fizeram rir. Emmett bancando o pai era hilário.

"O quê?"

"Emmett, sério, que diabos? Você vai deixar crescer a barba e começar a passar os sábados sentado com Charlie assistindo TV agora?"

"Cale-se, B, venha sentar-se comigo. Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer." Ele disse e apontou para o sofá.

"Sim, eu também." Eu murmurei.

"Ok, primeiro de tudo, eu queria dizer que você está ótima, mais do que ótima. É a única razão pela qual estou feliz que meu irmão a leve a este baile. E o segundo tem a ver com aquele imbecil. Eu sei que você tem todos os tipos de sentimentos calorosos e loucos por Edward, mas apenas tenha cuidado. Ele vive do outro lado do país, e eu simplesmente não quero que você tenha muitas esperanças e depois se machuque".

"Obrigada, Em, de verdade. Obrigada por ser um amigo tão bom para mim, sempre. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Eu não tenho nenhuma expectativa. Claro, eu gosto de Edward, mas o meu lado racional continua a me lembrar que isto é apenas um encontro. Nada mais, nada menos".

"Certo. Você gosta dele. Bella, eu estive em seu quarto, idiota. É como um maldito santuário! Eu ouço você e Alice conversando o tempo todo. Eu vejo isso. Eu vi na festa. Você está fodidamente de cabeça para baixo por ele, e isso me assusta, Doce B. Meus pais ficarão chateados se eu matar Edward. Eu poderia ser deserdado! Então, como é que eu vou cortejar as damas se eu tiver que trabalhar no Taco Bell?" Ele disse com uma risada.

Eu me inclinei e dei-lhe um grande abraço.

"Você é o melhor, Em. Você é o meu melhor do melhor dos melhores!" Eu dei um beijinho nele e o puxei do sofá. Quando nos levantamos, alguém limpou sua garganta atrás de nós. Nós dois nos viramos para ver Edward. Eu quase perdi o equilíbrio enquanto olhava para ele. Ele estava absolutamente delicioso. Esfreguei minhas coxas juntas quando comecei a sentir a umidade acumulando entre as minhas pernas.

_Não é mesmo justo alguém ser tão malditamente lindo!_

_Edward: uploads/6/4/0/8/6408550/1661831_ _

Ele estava vestido com um terno preto clássico com uma camisa branca e gravata preta fina. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais escuro do que o habitual, e parecia que ele tinha cortado recentemente. Ainda estava naquela desordem sexy como o inferno, mas em uma escala muito menor. Ele estava barbeado e sua pele parecia tão lisa, macia e firme.

Ele caminhou até nós e tirou um buquê de lilases roxas de trás das suas costas. Elas estavam amarradas com um gigante laço rosa bebê. Ele finalmente parou cerca de um centímetro de distância de mim, e eu podia sentir seu aroma maravilhoso. Ele cheirava a mar, loção pós-barba, hortelã e fumaça. Meus olhos vagaram pelo seu glorioso rosto, estudando seu nariz forte e reto, sua mandíbula definida cinzelada, aqueles malditos olhos verdes que tinham o poder de desvendar sua alma, e oh... sua boca. Eu simplesmente queria puxar aqueles lábios macios em minha boca e chupá-los do seu rosto.

Eu fui finalmente trazida de volta à realidade pela sua risada suave, e então a gargalhada ruidosa de Emmett. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes para me reorientar e olhei de volta para Edward.

"Oi, Menininha." Ele disse enquanto se inclinava levemente para beijar-me docemente nos lábios.

"Oi." Eu respirei.

Ele entregou-me as flores e eu as trouxe até o meu nariz para cheirar o aroma sutil.

"Elas são lindas, Edward. Obrigada".

"O prazer é meu".

Ele respirou fundo e então se inclinou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Elas representam o primeiro amor".

_Puta merda._

Eu podia praticamente sentir o gozo escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Foi como uma mini-explosão. Eu acho que isso honestamente seria manchete para as revistas médicas.

_GAROTA ENTRA EM COMBUSTÃO ESPONTÂNEA POR MERAS PALAVRAS FALADAS EM SEU OUVIDO POR EDWARD CULLEN._

Claro, eu estava sem palavras, e apenas olhei para ele de queixo caído. O bastardo presunçoso riu novamente e passou os dedos sobre a minha bochecha. Neste ponto, eu precisaria de fraldas geriátricas para ir ao meu baile da escola! Pelo menos em meu vestido você não podia ver minha virilha molhada!

"Você está muito linda de rosa, Menininha".

"PUTA MERDA, CARA! Você é tão bobo!" Emmett gritou atrás de nós.

"Alice! Você tem que ouvir essa merda!" Ele gritou quando entrou na sala de jantar.

"Ele é um idiota." Edward disse calmamente.

"Às vezes, sim." Eu tive que concordar. Ele totalmente ferrou um momento perfeitamente romântico.

"Vamos comer para que possamos dar o fora daqui, sim?" Ele disse, puxando minha mão.

Eu sorri e o deixei liderar o caminho.

Estávamos sentados à mesa no momento em que Esme trouxe o prato principal. Parecia delicioso, como sempre. Ela tinha feito frango, arroz pilaf caseiro, batatas vermelhas e alcachofras com manteiga. Era absolutamente perfeito. Ela fez todos os esforços para impressionar, inclusive usando boa porcelana e prataria antiga. Era um conto de fadas.

Nós comemos em silêncio, com Charlie e Carlisle conversando entre si sobre o que no inferno os homens velhos falam. Charlie finalmente voltou sua atenção para Edward.

"Filho, eu sei que eu não preciso lhe dizer o que Bells significa para mim. Espero que você seja inteligente o suficiente para estar no seu melhor comportamento nesta noite, e manter um olho nela." Ele disse em sua melhor voz super-policial.

"Não, senhor, eu sei. Ela significa o mundo para mim. Eu cuidarei dela".

"Deus, pai! Ele é meu par, não minha babá!" Eu gemi.

"Eu sei, Bells, mas eu tenho que dar a minha palavra. É um direito de pai".

Eu podia sentir o rubor no meu rosto com o seu discurso embaraçoso, mas fui agraciada por ter Alice se juntando a mim na terra da humilhação, quando Edward, Emmett e Carlisle começaram a bombardear Jasper.

"Edward, eu não espero nada além de cavalheirismo quando se trata de Bella. Você a trate como uma dama." Carlisle disse com uma expressão severa.

_OH MEU DEUS!_

"Pai, por favor. A mamãe criou-me melhor do que isso, eu sei como tratar uma mulher!" Edward estalou.

"Sim, nós sabemos que você sabe como dar às damas um tratamento." Emmett resmungou.

"O que foi isso, idiota?" Edward respondeu.

"Nada. Nós já tivemos nosso bate-papo, Eddie." Emmett brincou.

Eu pensei que a mortificação e humilhação nunca acabariam.

_Idiotas superprotetores._ Por que eles ainda não tinham nos equipado com cintos de castidade de aço inoxidável, eu nunca saberia!

Nós terminamos nossa deliciosa refeição e Esme passou a tirar milhares de fotos. Ela nos emparelhou em grupos, pares, e depois sozinhos. Uma vez que isso acabou, nós finalmente saímos da casa e fomos para os carros. Edward e eu fomos na Mercedes de Carlisle, e Alice e Jasper foram no Corvette de Emmett. Uma vez que deixamos a casa para trás, eu deixei escapar um longo suspiro e fechei meus olhos, tentando imaginar como a minha noite poderia ficar melhor do que sentada ao lado do belo homem ao meu lado.

* * *

**Oh, Bella você não imagina como sua noite ficará melhor! kkkk**

**Meninas, a Ju - minha querida beta colocou os links dos vestidos no capítulo, mas eles estão no meu perfil também, assim como o do smoking de Edward.**

**Para o próximo capítulo sugiro um par de calcinhas reserva... só dizendo... (assovia como quem não disse nada).**

**As leitoras novas continuam chegando... sejam bem vidas! E para as minhas queridas que acompanham desde o começo e comentam sempre... muito obrigada! **

**Beijo, Nai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigada Ju, por me entregar o capítulo a tempo, mesmo tendo tido uma semana infernal...**

**Preparadas?**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Uma noite como nenhuma outra**

**~ EPOV ~**

Eu finalmente criei coragem de ligar para o meu pai e pedi ajuda com a situação de Jessica. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu sair dessa situação fodida sozinho. Eu tinha conseguido causar uma porra de uma confusão colossal sozinho, e eu realmente não estava ansioso para acordar e ver Jessica parada sobre o meu corpo amarrado enquanto ela quebrava as minhas canelas com um Louisville Slugger*****. Sim, meu pai era definitivamente o menor dos dois males.

_* Louisville Slugger: marca famosa de tacos de baseball._

A conversa foi até muito melhor do que eu esperava. Claro, eu recebi uma dolorosa palestra de uma hora sobre responsabilidade e como as nossas decisões afetam todos os aspectos da nossa vida, e blá, blá, blá. Quero dizer, _PORRA_! Se eu tivesse alguma ideia de que Jessica era uma doida de carteirinha, ele realmente achava que eu a teria deixado mudar para o meu apartamento? Não era sobre ter uma foda fácil - eu recebia bocetas pelo correio em uma base regular e eu geralmente recusava essa merda. Eu pensei que estava ajudando uma amiga, e quebrei minha cara por isso. Lição aprendida.

Ele sugeriu que eu entrasse com uma medida cautelar contra ela, e preenchesse a papelada imediatamente. O processo levava algum tempo, portanto, quando mais cedo, melhor. Eu tive que preencher um relatório da polícia, o que foi uma explosão. Aqueles porcos tiveram um dia de festa rindo da situação. Perguntei-me se eles ainda estariam rindo de mim se tivessem a senhorita Looney Tunes dormindo em seus travesseiros. Aquela cadela não era louca, era completamente insana, e se eu tivesse que lidar com a humilhação, que assim seja.

Meu pai falou ao telefone com seu advogado e conseguiu me liberar da locação. Ele estava feliz por eu ter um lugar para dormir no apartamento de Felix, e já que eu tinha apenas cerca de seis meses por aqui, não foi muito difícil fechar o acordo. Felix e Demetri, juntamente com alguns dos seus amigos, me ajudaram a sair do apartamento no fim de semana seguinte. Como eu partiria para Washington no final do semestre, eu disse a eles para ficar com o que quisessem. Contanto que eu tivesse as minhas roupas, coisas pessoais e uma cama, eu estava bem. Eu não precisava de mais nada agora. Eu poderia comprar o que eu precisasse para o meu apartamento em Seattle quando eu chegasse lá. O apartamento de Emmett era totalmente mobiliado, então eu não teria nenhum uso para a maioria dos móveis. Até o término do fim de semana, tínhamos o lugar limpo, deixando apenas o tapete e os buracos na parede. Eu sabia que Jessica ficaria completamente louca uma vez que viesse recuperar o resto das suas merdas, mas pelo menos não haveria mais nada para ela destruir.

Ela ainda estava morando com sua amiga Ângela, e eu a aconselhei a manter Jessica longe, a menos que ela quisesse vê-la presa. No dia em que ela recebeu sua ordem de restrição, ela surtou - mais uma vez. Ela entupiu meu celular por dias, implorando para eu voltar.

_Sim, provavelmente não, Show de Horrores._

Eu tive a certeza que ela não saberia para onde estava indo, e até mesmo troquei meu Volvo por uma nova caminhonete. Eu comprei uma F-150 azul, já que eu precisaria de algo para dirigir quando eu voltasse para casa, e que pudesse carregar todas as minhas coisas. Eu não queria que ela descobrisse onde eu estava e, conhecendo-a, ela dirigiria por aí me perseguindo e procurando pelo meu carro. Ela veio até a casa de Felix várias vezes, e eles disseram a ela que não sabiam onde eu estava. Após a quinta visita, Demetri gentilmente a afugentou convidando-a para entrar enquanto batia uma punheta no sofá. Ela não tinha voltado desde então, e eu acho que eu amo aquele doente fodido por isso.

Quando fevereiro finalmente chegou, eu estava tão ansioso para voltar para casa e ver a minha menininha. Comprei um smoking novo e mandei ajustá-lo. Bella não me disse qual a cor do seu vestido porque queria que fosse surpresa, então eu fui com tudo preto e branco. Eu queria levar para ela algo que combinasse com o seu vestido para a noite e, felizmente, minha mãe quebrou a promessa e me disse. Ela era um coração mole por romance, então eu não tive nenhum problema em conseguir a informação dela.

Rosa.

Minha menininha usaria rosa.

Instantaneamente. Fodidamente. Duro.

Meu avião pousou no Sea-Tac às 14hs15min, e Emmett não estava à vista. Eu sabia que deveria ter simplesmente pegado um táxi, mas Emmett tinha insistido em vir me pegar. Fui até a esteira de bagagem e encontrei minha mala e a arrastei para fora para esperar. Eu esperei... e esperei... e esperei. Peguei minha caixa de cigarros e acendi um enquanto esperava. Eu não tinha fumado desde que estava no colégio, mas com o atual nível de estresse que eu estava enfrentando, eu tinha retornado ao hábito desagradável mais uma vez. Olhei para o meu relógio impacientemente e decidi ligar para o meu irmão idiota novamente. Onde diabos ele estava? Liguei para ele três vezes antes de ele finalmente atender.

"Cara, que diabos? Eu vou chegar atrasado, porra!" Eu gritei.

"Relaxe, cara! Houve uma porra de acidente e eu fiquei preso. Estarei aí em 20 minutos. Segure sua calcinha." Emmett provocou.

Bati o telefone fechado. Eu não estava com humor para lidar com suas besteiras. Eu estava ansioso para chegar em casa e colocar minhas mãos na minha menininha. Eu estava rastejando para fora da minha pele para chegar até ela. Eu sabia que, após este fim de semana, seria fodidamente impossível deixá-la novamente.

Vinte minutos depois, meu irmão finalmente parou na calçada. Joguei meu cigarro no chão e o apaguei com a sola do meu tênis. Joguei minha mala no banco de trás e entrei no carro.

"Este carro é uma piada, você sabe disso, certo?" Eu disse enquanto dobrava e puxava o banco para empurrá-lo para trás. Por que Emmett pensou que era uma boa ideia comprar um Corvette estava além de mim.

"Então, como está, Eddie?"

"Bem, Em. Obrigado por me pegar, homem. Eu aprecio isso".

"Sim, qualquer coisa pela Doce B. Se eu não chegar com você lá na hora, ela vai me amarrar pelas bolas." Ele riu.

"Então, como ela está? Você a tem visto ultimamente?"

"Não, não fui capaz de voltar recentemente. No entanto, eu falo com ela todos os dias; ela estava pirando por um tempo, porque certo babaca que começou alguma merda com ela começou rejeitá-la. Que idiota, hein?"

"Você é uma porra de comediante, Emmett. Então, ela está bem?"

"Sim, ela está. Ela está realmente feliz, você sabe. Ela nunca esteve tão animada sobre essa merda antes. Quando eu a levei para o baile do ano passado, Esme teve que pagá-la para ir, e depois pagá-la para usar um vestido." Ele riu alto com a memória do baile.

"Bem, espero que desta vez seja um pouco diferente, Em. Não é como se eu a estivesse levando como um 'amigo', eu sou o encontro dela".

"Entãããão, o que isso significa, um encontro?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim como se eu fosse um suspeito no julgamento do Night Stalker*****.

_*Night Stalker: assassino em série e estuprador não identificado que agia no sul da Califórnia na década de 80._

"Eu quis dizer um encontro-encontro, seu burro. O que diabos é o seu problema? Eu disse a você que eu gosto dela, eu quero ficar com ela, Emmett. Eu seriamente quero ficar com ela".

Essa dança estava ficando velha.

"Então, eu entendi... você gosta dela, eu gosto dela também. O ponto é, eu só não quero que ela tenha as esperanças elevadas e termine com o coração quebrado. Ela é apenas uma criança".

"Ela não é uma criança, Emmett. Só porque ela ainda brinca com você como se você tivesse 13 anos, não significa que ela ainda é uma criança. Ela é uma mulher, eu estou atraído por ela, e eu quero ficar com ela. Pare de ser um idiota, você está começando a me irritar." Eu disse enquanto revirava meus olhos. Quem diabos ele pensava que era?

"Se isso é sobre tirar a virgindade dela, Edward, eu juro por DEUS!"

"Vá se foder, Emmett, não é assim. É mais, apenas dê-me a chance de fazer isso funcionar. Sua merda vai assustá-la para longe de mim. Eu estou trabalhando em uma transferência para a UW no próximo semestre para que eu possa estar mais perto. Eu estou falando fodidamente sério sobre essa merda. Eu a amo, Em".

Ele olhou para mim com espanto em seus olhos. O grande e estúpido sorriso em seu rosto era contagiante, e eu me encontrei sorrindo também.

"Não brinca, cara! Uau... ok, mano, prove que eu estou errado. Eu prometo recuar, mas estou mantendo meus olhos em você, e não pense em colocar suas mãos pervertidas nela. Vá com calma, ela vale a pena." Ele disse enquanto apontava dois dedos para os seus olhos, e então de volta para mim. "Então, você disse alguma coisa para a mãe e o pai sobre voltar?"

"Não, nada foi finalizado ainda, então eu não quero criar expectativas se essa merda não der certo. E não diga a Bella e Alice também. Eu quero surpreender todos, tudo bem?" Eu insisti.

"Sim, meus lábios estão selados. Então, e quanto ao seu apartamento e suas coisas?"

"Eu cuidei disso. Eu já deixei o apartamento e estou ficando na casa de um amigo meu. Ei, eu posso precisar de alguma ajuda para me mudar. Eu comprei uma caminhonete, então talvez você possa voar até lá e dirigir de volta comigo?"

"Sim, com certeza, é claro. Essa seria uma doce viagem, baby! Então, que tipo de caminhonete? O que aconteceu com o Volvo?"

"Longa história." Eu disse sem humor. Eu não tinha interesse em divulgar essa história para ele neste momento, a menos que eu quisesse que ele me sufocasse com as minhas bolas.

"Tudo bem, o que seja. Então, você ficará até segunda-feira, certo?" Eu assenti. "Todos nós devemos ir até a cabana amanhã, deve nevar esta noite, então isso seria legal".

"Sim, claro. Isso soa bem. Então, como você está com as mulheres? Você ainda está namorando aquela garota?"

"Lauren? Não. Ela era chata pra caralho. Eu só posso brincar com grandes peitos por um tempo, e então eu supero isso. Ela meio que dá trabalho de manter. E eu _não_ suporto garotas pegajosas." Ele se encolheu.

"Porra, nem me fale." Murmurei sob a minha respiração. Ele não tinha a porra da ideia do que era pegajosa.

Pelo resto da viagem, nós apenas conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias. Fizemos planos para eu voltar para as férias de primavera, e para ele vir para Hanover me ajudar com a mudança. Foi legal passar o tempo com Emmett, eu não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta dele. Eu realmente sentia falta da minha família inteira, e passar tempo com eles no Natal só aumentou isso. Eu só ficava cantando o mantra na minha cabeça... mais um semestre... mais um semestre... mais um semestre.

Nós finalmente chegamos em casa às 18hs30min, e eu corri para dentro para encontrar Bella. Claro, minha mãe enxotou-me para o meu quarto quando me encontrou na porta. Eu fiquei irritado, eu só queria beijar a minha garota, segurá-la em meus braços e olhar naqueles grandes e lindos olhos castanhos. Mas, não! Fui impedido pela minha mãe empata-foda-mandona.

Eu tinha cerca de uma hora antes de ter que pegar Jasper para o jantar, então comecei a me arrumar. Pulei no chuveiro, sentindo-me sujo após o longo voo, e eu estava dolorido de ficar amontoado no minúsculo carro de Emmett por quase quatro horas.

O spray quente era fantástico. Deixei a água correr sobre a minha cabeça e me virei para deixar o spray bater nas minhas costas. Eu tinha que dar crédito à minha mãe, ela sabia como fazer as coisas certas. As múltiplas duchas de massagem trabalharam nas minhas costas em uma felicidade celestial. Eu poderia ficar naquele chuveiro a noite toda. Comparado com o chuveiro senil da minha casa - com quase nenhuma pressão - esse era a porra da realeza.

Fiquei sob o spray por mais meia hora e então saí para me arrumar. Eu me enxuguei com uma das toalhas macias de algodão da minha mãe e a envolvi na minha cintura. Escovei meus dentes, usei enxaguante bucal e fiz a barba. _Nada mal, _eu disse a mim mesmo quando olhei no espelho. Eu não era um convencido, de maneira nenhuma, mas a prova estava ali... eu era um filho da puta malditamente bonito. Eu pisquei para mim mesmo e voltei para o meu quarto.

Abri o saco de roupa que continha meu smoking e comecei a me vestir. Fiquei contente por ter decidido comprar o smoking, assim eu não teria que usar qualquer merda genérica. Eu queria ter certeza de que eu estivesse bem para a minha menininha, e este smoking era elegante. Eu sabia que quando eu a visse vestida, eu perderia a cabeça. Ela estaria excepcional em um lindo vestido rosa, e ela não merecia nada além do melhor em troca.

Uma vez que eu estava pronto, desci as escadas e peguei as chaves do Mercedes do meu pai para que eu pudesse pegar Jasper. Quando ele abriu a porta, eu quase perdi a minha merda. O fodido idiota vestia um terno Zoot*****... tipo, casaco longo, uma corrente pendurada, e um fedora****** preto... senhor. O que diabos Alice viu neste esquisitão?

_*Terno Zoot: look de Jasper no meu perfil._

_**Fedora: marca de chapéu._

"Sério? Você vai fodidamente vestindo essa merda?" Eu perguntei, achando isso inacreditável.

"Duh, sim, por quê?" Ele perguntou. Seu rosto ficou intrigado com a confusão.

"Como quiser, homem, é o seu funeral." Balancei a cabeça por cima do meu ombro em direção ao carro para que ele me seguisse.

Começamos a descer a estrada, e eu virei em direção à loja de flores.

"Eu preciso fazer uma parada primeiro. Tudo bem?" Perguntei a ele, não me importando se estava ou não.

"Sem problemas. Acho que vou pegar alguma coisa para Alice também." Que fodido imitador. Eu quase quis ficar irritado que ele estivesse tentando imitar a minha jogada.

Eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava procurando, então fui direto para a vendedora e disse a ela o que eu precisava. Felizmente, ela tinha exatamente a coisa. Comprei um buquê de lilases roxos para Bella e pedi que ela as envolvesse com uma fita cor de rosa. Eu procurei online pelo significado das flores para que eu pudesse expressar o que ela significava para mim. Quando encontrei as lilases, eu sabia que não havia nada mais perfeito. Elas professavam o primeiro amor... elas eram perfeitas. Ela era o meu primeiro amor... meu verdadeiro amor... meu único amor. Eu só esperava que ela não me achasse brega.

Corria para casa, já que Jasper levou 20 malditos minutos para escolher flores para Alice. Eu não podia acreditar que ele perdeu tanto tempo, e depois acabou comprando-lhe algum buquê de rosas brega. Eu parecia um cafetão ao lado desse palhaço.

Uma vez que estávamos de volta, todos estavam já reunidos na sala de jantar. Examinei o cômodo e percebi que Bella e Emmett estavam faltando. Eu sabia que o imbecil não me daria qualquer folga, e imaginei que ele provavelmente estava a treinando para arrancar apêndices com suas mãos antes de sairmos.

Decidi deixá-los conversar por um tempo e voltei para o meu quarto para fumar um último cigarro antes de ver Bella. Meus nervos estavam fodidamente excitados, então eu precisava de algo para me acalmar. Eu realmente queria que esta fosse a noite mais memorável da vida dela, e eu tinha um sentimento ruim de que eu de alguma forma estragaria isso. Eu não era nada se não perfeccionista.

Acendi o cigarro e taguei fortemente, acolhendo o fluxo tóxico em meus pulmões. Era exatamente o que eu precisava. Depois de mais duas tragadas, eu o atirei pela janela e peguei as flores antes de voltar lá para baixo.

Antes de entrar na sala, eu apenas fiquei parado atrás e a observei interagir com Emmett. Eles eram tão fofos juntos. Eu não acho que ninguém mais no planeta tinha Emmett da forma como Bella tinha. Eles eram verdadeiramente duas ervilhas em uma vagem, e isso meio que me deixava com inveja. Eu sorri enquanto ouvia as risadinhas dela, que pareciam preencher o ar como partículas de glitter.

Eu finalmente clareei minha garganta para que eles soubessem que eu estava lá. Quando ela se virou, eu senti todo o ar deixar meus pulmões - ela estava deslumbrante. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu merecesse uma criatura tão magnífica. Ela era como um anjo parada ali com seu vestido rosa, tão inocente e encantadora.

Pisquei as lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar pela minha bochecha. Meu amor por ela era tão esmagador. O sorriso de boas-vindas em seu rosto espelhava o meu e meu coração derreteu. Ela era minha e eu era um filho da puta sortudo. Prometi a mim mesmo, naquele momento, que eu valorizaria esta mulher pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu lentamente fechei a distância entre nós e trouxe o buquê e lilases de trás das minhas costas e o entreguei a ela. Ela apenas permaneceu ali parada olhando para mim, sua boca aberta enquanto ela descaradamente absorvia a minha presença. Ela finalmente se assustou quando meu fodido irmão começou a rir como uma menina de 13 anos, e sorriu para mim. Inclinei-me para beijá-la, precisando sentir seus lábios macios e quentes como quem precisa de ar.

"Oi, Menininha." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Apreciei sua reação a mim quando ela estremeceu.

"Oi." Ela respondeu-me baixinho, enquanto suas bochechas coravam. Fodidamente linda.

Ela levou as flores até o seu rosto e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o aroma.

"Elas são lindas, Edward. Obrigada." Ela disse docemente.

"O prazer é meu." Eu disse verdadeiramente.

Ela estava olhando para mim por debaixo dos seus cílios, e eu tive que respirar fundo para impedir meu pau de escapar das minhas calças em uma tentativa de esfaqueá-la. Inclinei-me em seu ouvido e sussurrei, "Elas representam o primeiro amor".

Eu não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria, mas eu precisava que ela soubesse o que ela significava para mim, e o significado do meu presente para ela. Ela apenas ficou ali com o queixo caído e os olhos arregalados olhando para mim. Eu acho funcionou. Impressão feita, missão cumprida. Eu me senti como um campeão, fazendo a minha menininha feliz. Eu ri um pouco, porque ela estava tão fodidamente bonita.

"Você está muito linda de rosa, Menininha." Eu disse a ela.

Uma vez que as palavras saíram da minha boca, Emmett fodido veio nos separar. Até aquele ponto, eu realmente tinha esquecido que ele até mesmo estava na mesma sala. Se eu pudesse ter tirado meus olhos da minha menininha, eu teria quebrado a cara dele por interromper nosso momento.

Nós finalmente nos juntamos aos outros na sala de jantar. Fiquei impressionado com o capricho com que minha mãe havia preparado tudo para nós. Ela ficava sempre muito animada com coisas como esta. Parecia a porra de um restaurante cinco estrelas. Era romântico e belo, e perfeito para Alice e Bella em sua noite especial. Eu tive um pensamento errante de que minha mãe nunca fez essa coisa por mim e Emmett, mas, novamente, esta noite era tanto minha como era de Bella. Este era o momento crucial em nosso relacionamento. Hoje à noite era simplesmente uma marca no marco das nossas vidas juntos, e eu diria a ela que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela.

Fui até lá e dei um grande abraço em Alice. Deus, eu não podia acreditar como ela cresceu e no quanto ela havia se tornado bonita. Ela deixaria todos nós prematuramente grisalhos enquanto tentávamos manter os caras longe dela. Eu disse a ela o quanto ela estava bonita e como eu estava orgulhoso de tê-la como irmã mais nova. Sorri comigo mesmo, porque eu realmente a fiz corar.

O jantar foi divertido, para dizer o mínimo. Devo ter parecido como uma espécie de pedófilo pela maneira que todo mundo estava me enchendo sobre cuidar de Bella. Eu estava cuidando dela desde o dia em que ela entrou pela nossa porta da frente, toda magricela e joelhos ossudos. Ela era a criança mais fodidamente desajeitada que eu já tinha visto. Ela não tinha um pingo de graça em sua corrente sanguínea inteira. Ela era uma menininha quieta, realmente delicada e pequena, e eu não pude deixar de me sentir protetor em relação a ela. Eu era um caso perdido na primeira vez em que ela sorriu para mim. Como qualquer um desses desgraçados poderia pensar que eu a trataria de forma diferente agora era ridículo.

Eu tive a palestra de pai do meu pai, a palestra de Emmett e, em seguida, a palestra de Charlie. Bella não estava imune também. Ela recebeu uma gama de besteiras também. Eu esperava que eles pelo menos tivessem mais confiança no caráter de Bella. Eles tinham que saber que podiam confiar nela, ela era uma garota inteligente. No entanto, eu tinha que admitir, havia uma parte de mim, uma grande parte de mim, que queria decepcioná-los. Eu estava pelo menos esperando por aquilo, porque eu realmente queria fodê-la da pior maneira. Eu poderia esperar, é claro, eu estive esperando desde sempre, mas eu esperava que fosse logo.

Nós terminamos com o jantar e esperamos enquanto minha mãe nos desfilava em torno da casa tirando fotos. Eu não podia reclamar porque eu queria as fotos provavelmente mais do que qualquer um. Eu queria revelar uma foto da minha menininha em seu vestido rosa e pendurá-la na parede do outro lado da minha cama. Eu queria que ela fosse a primeira coisa que eu olhasse quando acordasse de manhã. Uma vez que Felix e Demetri tivessem um vislumbre dela neste vestido, eles parariam de estourar minhas bolas sobre estar apaixonado por uma menina do colegial. Não havia como negar que a minha menininha era a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Bella e eu fomos no Mercedes do meu pai, e Jasper e Alice foram no Corvette de Emmett. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Emmett deixou aquele filho da puta dirigir seu carro. Era ainda mais uma prova de que Alice e Bella nos tinham enrolados em seus dedinhos.

Eu nos dirigi para fora da garagem e para a escola. Eu ri para mim mesmo quando parei em frente ao ginásio. Ainda era a mesma decoração de quando eu estudava lá. Luzes brilhantes e papel crepom pegajoso cobriam as paredes e caíam pendurados do teto. Havia a mesa de guloseimas em um canto e a pista de dança no centro. Quando entramos, eu juro que foi como a divisão do mar vermelho. Sorri por dentro e dei a todos os espectadores o meu famoso sorriso. Isso mesmo, suas putas, ela está comigo. Eu nunca me senti tão orgulhoso em minha vida.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa com todo mundo olhando para nós, então eu a puxei para perto de mim, segurando-a firmemente em torno da cintura. Caminhamos mais um pouco, deixamos seu casaco e bolsa, e depois caminhamos até Jasper e Alice.

Ficamos por ali, conversando e observando os idiotas tentarem dançar. Isto era o comum nessas danças gays estranhas. A música era uma merda e eu imaginei que era provavelmente o mesmo DJ sem noção de quando eu estudava aqui. Em Forks, não havia muitas opções, então isso era altamente provável. Dei uma olhada ao redor e olhei para os imbecis que tiveram a coragem de abertamente comer a minha menina com os olhos. Eles desviavam os olhos como os maricas que eram. Eu sorri para as bruxas desagradáveis que descaradamente tentavam chamar minha atenção, elas eram patéticas. Estas cadelas não eram dignas de limpar a bunda de Bella. Ela estava em uma classe própria e era fodidamente minha, e eu queria ter certeza de que cada filho da puta no ginásio soubesse disso.

Quando uma música lenta finalmente começou, eu vi pelo canto do meu olho quando Jasper levou Alice para a pista de dança. Bella não moveu um músculo, e eu me perguntei se ela estava bem.

"Você quer dançar, menininha?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para os seus pés. Eu não tinha certeza para onde tudo isso estava indo; eu pensei que nós nos divertiríamos juntos. Levantei o queixo dela com o meu dedo para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei dançar." Ela respondeu timidamente.

"Claro que você sabe, apenas deixe-me guiar você, está bem?"

Ela hesitou e começou a olhar ao redor com cautela. O que diabos era o seu problema?

"Dance comigo, Isabella. Eu quero dançar com você, vamos." Eu exigi enquanto a arrastava para a pista de dança.

Ela estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse aranhas no meu cabelo. Eu ri, porque o puro pânico em seus olhos era hilário. Era apenas uma dança, eu não estava pedindo a ela para imitar o Robocop no palco do Soul Train*****.

_*Soul Train: show de variedades musical norte-americano que foi ao ar entre 1971 a 2006._

"Menininha, tudo que você tem que fazer é se mover comigo, eu vou te abraçar e você vai apenas me sentir, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu e então se inclinou para mim. Eu a puxei com força contra o meu corpo e comecei a balançar lentamente. Eu a senti quando ela soltou um suspiro profundo e, em seguida, deitou sua cabeça no meu peito. Passei meus braços em torno dela um pouco mais apertados e enterrei minha cabeça em seu cabelo. Ela cheirava como o céu.

Nós nos movemos juntos suavemente, mal prestando atenção à música. Estávamos em nosso próprio mundinho, e apenas tê-la em meus braços fez tudo claro. Aqui é onde eu sempre quis estar, segurando-a. Todas as besteiras acontecendo na minha vida eram uma memória distante enquanto eu acariciava suas costas enquanto balançávamos juntos.

Minhas calças estavam tão fodidamente apertadas que eu senti como se a costura fosse estourar através do meu pau. Ela suspirava e gemia com cada toque, e os sons vindo dela estavam me deixando fodidamente louco. Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer sexo com ela, mas eu sabia que eu estava além do ponto de parar. Eu podia ver isso nos olhos dela também. Os mesmos sentimentos refletindo de volta para mim através dos seus olhos. Ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Eu não via nenhum ponto em esperar mais.

Eu estava nervoso sobre ela ser virgem, eu não queria machucá-la, embora eu soubesse que era inevitável. Eu só precisava ficar calmo e me controlar o suficiente para tomar o meu tempo e ser gentil. Meu coração sabia que eu poderia fazer isso, mas meu corpo era outra história. Sua pele lisa e leitosa estava cantando para mim, eu só queria marcá-la... prová-la. Eu queria fodidamente devorá-la. Ela fodidamente me possuía, e eu precisava possuí-la em troca.

Eu estava farto daquele baile estúpido uma hora depois de chegarmos lá. Os olhares e risadinhas estavam me dando nos nervos. Todas as cadelas rancorosas estavam dando à minha menininha olhares sujos, e aquilo estava me levando a ter graves pensamentos homicidas. Ela estava deslumbrante, e elas estavam apenas na média, se não feias. Elas eram apenas as vagabundas maciçamente comuns de sempre, e ciúme mesquinho delas a estava deixando desconfortável. Eu só queria que ela se sentisse como a princesa que ela era. Ela era cada pedaço de uma princesa de conto de fadas em seu pequeno vestido rosa. Sua pele estava brilhando e seus pequenos lábios em forma de coração estavam carnudos e rosados. Apenas olhar em seus grandes e lindos olhos castanhos fazia o meu coração derreter. Ela era um sonho tornado realidade.

Eu finalmente tinha tido o suficiente e perguntei a ela se poderíamos ir embora. Felizmente, ela pareceu aliviada. Caminhamos até o carro rapidamente, ambos claramente ansiosos para sair dali. Assim que eu a tinha no carro, estendi-me sobre o console para agarrá-la. Eu precisava prová-la novamente, e eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe dela.

Nosso beijo aprofundou rapidamente e nossas respirações eram irregulares e estranguladas. Comecei a acariciar sua coxa, lentamente subindo minha mão por entre a saia do vestido. Eu finalmente encontrei a costura da sua calcinha e soltei um gemido baixo. Eu a ouvi soltar um pequeno suspiro e comecei a me afastar. Para minha surpresa e deleite, ela se moveu ligeiramente, situando-se de modo que eu tivesse mais acesso a ela. Eu rapidamente movi sua calcinha longe da sua boceta e hesitantemente acariciei suavemente sobre a sua fenda. Mordi meu lábio inferior quando percebi exatamente o quanto ela estava molhada. Comecei a colocar um pouco mais de pressão nela, movendo meus dedos sobre o seu clitóris. Ela gemeu baixinho e empurrou contra a minha mão levemente. Eu quase perdi a porra da minha cabeça. Deslizei um dedo dentro dela e comecei a bombear furiosamente. Ela começou a moer contra a minha mão e eu notei que ela estava chegando perto. Sua respiração começou a acelerar, e seus minúsculos gemidos estavam me deixando louco. Empurrei outro dedo dentro dela e comecei a curvar e torcê-los com cada bombeada. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando começou a gemer mais alto e moer mais forte, então eu aproveitei a oportunidade e comecei a atacar seu pescoço com a minha boca. Eu lambia, chupava e beijava de cima a baixo em seu pescoço enquanto continuava minhas ministrações em sua boceta.

Ela era tão quente e macia, e a forma como seu gozo estava escorrendo pela minha mão era irreal. Eu nunca me senti assim antes na minha vida.

"Goze para mim, menininha, eu quero sentir você gozar." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Todo o seu corpo ficou tenso quando ela encontrou seu orgasmo. Eu continuei empurrando meus dedos, e com a mão livre, belisquei seu clitóris inchado entre meu polegar e o dedo indicador. Ela estremeceu e gritou meu nome. Ela estava fodidamente radiante enquanto descia da sua euforia, seus olhos estavam completos e selvagens de luxúria, e eu queria fodidamente mais. Eu queria ver aquele olhar em seu rosto repetidamente.

Eu lentamente puxei meus dedos para fora dela e gentilmente massageei a área enquanto ela se acalmava. Uma vez que sua respiração desacelerou, levei meus dedos até a minha boca e lentamente chupei seus sucos deles. Seu cheiro tomou conta de mim, e o gosto dela não era como nada que eu pudesse ter imaginado. Era como o elixir para a minha alma, e cada célula nervosa e osso do meu corpo estava viciado nela. Eu me fartaria com ela pelo resto dos meus dias, e naquele momento eu sabia que precisaria disso como a porra do ar.

"Isabella, você é a criatura mais bela em que eu já coloquei meus olhos. Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu te amo?" Eu meditei enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço estrangulado e agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos, esmagando seus lábios nos meus. O beijo foi cheio de emoção, pegando nós dois de surpresa. Quando ela se afastou, eu estava assustado. Ocorreu-me então de repente o que eu tinha acabado de dizer a ela, e eu estava morrendo de medo. Porra, ela fugiria correndo? Eu acabei de foder a garota com os dedos no banco da frente do carro do meu pai, e depois deixei escapar que eu a fodidamente a amava. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se ela aparecesse com uma lata de spray de pimenta e pulverizasse a minha bunda.

"Você... me... AMA?" Ela disse suavemente, um olhar de puro choque iluminava seu rosto.

"Porra, menininha é claro que amo. Eu disse a você, baby, você é minha, e eu sou seu. Eu falei sério quando disse isso. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, Isabella, e eu quero isso para sempre." Eu disse a ela.

Ela lentamente desenvolveu um pequeno sorriso, e quando olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Shhhh... não chore. Eu não quero assustá-la, mas é assim que eu sinto e tenho me sentido por muito tempo".

Eu a abracei e acariciei suas costas suavemente. Eu me sentia como um fodido idiota. Eu não tinha ideia de como lidar com essa coisa romântica. Eu pensei sobre toda a merda que eu queria dizer a ela e, naquele momento, tudo soava como uma ópera muda de merda. Quando eu me transformei em um imbecil? Ela pensaria que eu era um idiota, e eu não a culparia. Ela me tirou dos meus pensamentos, finalmente, e eu estava agradecido.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, meu amor".

"Hum... você vai... fazer amor comigo?"

_Uau. O que diabos ela acabou de dizer?_

"Menininha, você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. Eu ouvi o som que a minha boca estava fazendo, mas a voz era desconhecida. Eu senti como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. "Eu quero, claro, mas esta é uma decisão importante".

"Eu tenho certeza, Edward. Eu simplesmente quero que seja você. Eu confio em você." Ela respondeu suavemente.

Ela se afastou um pouco para que pudesse olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de emoção, e isso me tirou o fôlego.

"Eu quero que seja eu também, baby. Apenas eu." Eu disse a verdade.

"Podemos ir agora?" Ela disse, e soltou uma risadinha.

Olhei para ela e levantei minha sobrancelha. Ela riu de novo e fez sinal para o exterior do carro. Eu não tinha percebido que ainda estávamos parados no estacionamento do colégio. Eu ri com ela e coloquei a chave na ignição, ligando o carro. Dei a ela outro olhar e meu coração saltou no meu peito. Ela estava sorrindo tão docemente, olhando para mim com puro amor e adoração. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu merecesse isso. Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha e saí do estacionamento em direção à estrada.

Meu pé estava grudado no chão, tentando fazer o carro voar mais rápido para chegar ao nosso destino. Eu quase desejei que eu pudesse correr com velocidade super-humana para chegar lá mais rápido. Eu precisava dela como eu nunca soube antes, e eu estava pronto para clamá-la como minha para sempre.

Nós finalmente chegamos em casa, e eu voei para fora do carro e bati a porta fechada. Corri para o outro lado do carro e abri a porta para deixá-la sair. Erguendo-a em meus braços, eu chutei a porta fechada.

"Edward! Eu posso andar, você sabe." Ela riu enquanto caminhávamos na direção da casa.

"Eu não dou a mínima. Eu preciso segurar você agora. Fique quieta, ou nós acordaremos todo mundo." Eu sussurrei.

Ela suspirou baixinho e depois soltou uma risadinha e concordou. Eu não consegui me fazer subir as fodidas escadas rápido o suficiente. Eu precisava me enterrar dentro dela imediatamente.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao meu quarto e eu a joguei na cama, fazendo-a saltar levemente. Ela começou a rir de novo, e eu queria ouvir esse som durante todo o dia - a cada dia. Era o som mais lindo que eu já tinha ouvido.

Ela arrastou-se para a cabeceira da cama e se apoiou contra os travesseiros. Fechei a porta silenciosamente e pressionei o bloqueio na maçaneta da porta. Virei-me e sorri quando eu a vi sentada de pernas cruzadas, com as mãos no seu colo. Ela era tão linda... tão inocente. Ela sorriu para mim debaixo dos seus cílios e puxou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ela era linda.

Eu pulei na cama e pairei sobre ela e gentilmente empurrei seus ombros para que ela estivesse deitada de costas contra o colchão.

"Você está com medo, menininha?" Perguntei a ela, em uma voz baixa e rouca.

"Não." Ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto segurava o meu olhar.

"Você deveria estar." Eu respondi honestamente. Eu estava a segundos de perder todo o controle.

Minha necessidade de tê-la estava tão intensificada naquele momento. Eu estava tentando me conciliar com o fato de que todas as minhas fantasias e sonhos que a envolviam estavam prestes a se tornar minha realidade. Eu precisava estar sob controle, ou eu a brutalizaria. Ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que ela fazia comigo. Ela era indiferente à sua beleza e seu poder sobre mim.

Estendi a mão por trás dela e a puxei para mim para que eu pudesse abrir seu vestido. Tão belo quanto era, eu precisava dele fora do meu caminho.

Abri o zíper nas costas e lentamente o deslizei para fora do seu corpo. Jogando-o gentilmente para o lado, eu o ouvi bater no chão com um baque suave. Eu a deixei cair para trás para que eu pudesse desabotoar minha camisa e segurei seu olhar o tempo todo. Eu queria vê-la, para ter certeza de que ela estava pronta para isso. Eu não a pressionaria, mas eu sabia que seria quase impossível parar neste ponto.

Ela me observava atentamente enquanto mordia seu lábio freneticamente. Tirei minha camisa e a joguei no chão em cima do seu vestido.

"Jesus Cristo, Isabella, eu fodidamente morri e fui para o céu, baby. Você é tão fodidamente linda." Eu consegui dizer, embora minha garganta estivesse lutando para se fechar completamente. Ela me deixou sem palavras, e eu era um homem prestes a sufocar de felicidade.

Tomei alguns momentos para apenas olhar para ela enquanto ela estava deitada embaixo de mim. Ela estava vestindo apenas um sutiã branco sem alças e uma modesta calcinha de renda branca. Ela era fodidamente perfeita. Sua pele era sem falhas e macia - ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Eu não podia esperar para escovar meus lábios contra ela e prová-la.

Tirei seu sutiã para expor seus seios macios. Eram impecáveis, cheios e brancos, e seus mamilos rosados ficaram tensos e eretos no momento em que o ar os tocou. Eles estavam simplesmente me implorando para tomá-los em minha boca. Inclinei-me para eles, era como se fossem um oásis e eu um homem morrendo de sede. Tomei um na minha boca e chupei suavemente. Corri minha língua sobre o suave botão rosado e gemi quando ouvi sua respiração engatar. Comecei a massagear o outro enquanto continuava a beijar e lamber cada centímetro do seu seio arfando.

Desci a mão em direção a sua cintura, e por toda a pele macia da sua barriga. Estendi a mão para baixo entre as suas pernas e cobri sua doce bocetinha com a palma da minha mão.

"Oh, Deus! Edward, por favor!" Ela gemeu quando levantou os quadris levemente para obter algum atrito pelo meu toque.

"Temos a noite toda, menininha, apenas deixe-me amá-la." Eu a acalmei. Eu precisava que isso durasse, eu queria que nunca acabasse.

Comecei a massagear seu clitóris com meu polegar enquanto colocava um único dedo dentro dela. Eu queria ter certeza que ela estava pronta, isso seria doloroso para ela, e eu queria que ela se sentisse bem primeiro. Ela começou a se mover comigo, esfregando-se na minha mão, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava chegando perto. Sua respiração engatou e tornou-se rápida e cortada. Antes que eu soubesse, ela estava apertando ao redor do meu dedo enquanto eu continuava a empurrar dentro dela. Inseri outro dedo e comecei a bombear e curvá-los, perseguindo o seu orgasmo. Ela se debatia descontroladamente antes de suas pernas começarem a tremer. Senti a corrente quente da sua libertação e puxei meus dedos dela.

Massageei suas pernas enquanto a observava se acalmar. Comecei a deixar pequenos beijos doces para cima e para baixo em suas pernas, e continuei subindo até chegar ao seu sexo. Quando cheguei ao topo das suas coxas, puxei a pele sensível na minha boca e chupei a carne tenra ao lado da sua boceta. Afastei-me momentaneamente para admirar a marca que eu tinha deixado nela e dei uma rápida lambida.

Ela ainda estava respirando com dificuldade, e eu não tinha certeza se ela estava sequer coerente neste momento, mas eu não deixaria isso me impedir. Eu adoraria cada centímetro dela. Minha língua deixou um rastro molhado por todo o caminho para a sua bocetinha perfeita, e quando cheguei lá, dei uma longa lambida da sua entrada até o seu clitóris.

_Fodidamente deliciosa._

Ela sentou-se em pânico, seus olhos arregalados e cheios de medo.

"Ed... E... Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Ela estremeceu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

"Fazendo um pequeno lanche, menininha. Se eu já não estivesse apaixonado por você, tenho certeza como a porra do inferno que me apaixonaria agora. Eu nunca provei nada tão doce na porra da minha vida inteira. Eu nunca provei uma garota antes, Isabella, eu estava esperando por você, só você." Eu disse honestamente.

Eu estava tão malditamente feliz por ter esperado, eu nunca quereria minha língua manchada por qualquer outra além dela. Eu nunca seria capaz de viver sem o gosto dela em minha língua de novo. Eu era oficialmente um homem arruinado.

Ela gemeu e deixou sua cabeça cair no travesseiro rudemente.

Dei outra longa lambida, mantendo minha língua plana contra ela e rosnei. Eu nunca me senti tão intenso sobre qualquer coisa na minha vida. Eu me afastei e soprei nela gentilmente, fazendo seus quadris empurrarem para frente na minha boca. Agarrei sua bunda e a puxei mais perto do meu rosto quando comecei a arrebatar sua boceta doce e quente. Os barulhos que ela estava fazendo estavam fazendo meu pau inchar em proporções épicas. Eu sabia que, neste momento, eu provavelmente gozaria só com o contato. Eu podia sentir a tensão em suas coxas enquanto a segurava, e eu sabia que ela gozaria para mim novamente. Acelerei minhas ministrações e comecei a chupá-la ferozmente. Ela explodiu imediatamente e eu lambi cada gota do seu doce elixir.

Rastejei de volta pela cama, então eu estava novamente pairando sobre ela. Beijei seus lábios gentilmente, não tendo certeza de como ela se sentiria sobre provar a si mesma na minha boca. Ela me puxou para ela e sugou minha língua em sua boca. Foi uma das coisas mais quentes que eu já tinha deparado.

Trabalhei na tentativa de me livrar das minhas calças, sacudindo meus quadris e as chutando para o chão. Olhei em seus olhos novamente, para ter certeza de que não havia qualquer hesitação. Meu coração estremeceu quando não vi nada além de completa confiança e adoração em seus olhos. Ela era minha, e ela queria que eu fosse dela.

Ela olhou para mim por debaixo dos seus cílios, o olhar no seu rosto era inocente enquanto examinava meu corpo nu. Seus olhos vagaram do meu peito para o meu abdômen e, em seguida, para o meu pau. Seus olhos arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. Meu menino saltou um pouco sobre o seu estômago enquanto eu olhava para a sua boca aberta.

"Qual é o problema, menininha?" Perguntei com um sorriso. Era fodidamente excitante observá-la me verificar.

"Eu... hum... Edward? Eu não pensei que seria... tão, uhm... grande? Eu não acho que você vai caber." Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Se fosse possível, meu pau cresceu um centímetro e meio a mais diante da sua revelação.

"Isabella, eu asseguro a você que eu caberei. Eu entrarei devagar em você, está bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu docemente.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez antes de começar a guiar meu pau para a sua entrada. Esfreguei a cabeça de cima a baixo pela sua fenda, tentando me acostumar com a sensação de estar tão perto dela. Eu sabia que a machucaria, e eu queria que fosse tão belo e tão agradável quanto possível. Eu nunca tinha estado com uma virgem antes e, porque esta era Bella, eu fiquei ainda mais nervoso em arruinar tudo.

"Baby, isso vai doer... eu sinto muito... isso está me matando." Eu disse, cerrando meus dentes. Ela era tão apertada... dolorosamente apertada, e meu pau estava latejando de dor.

Minha cabeça fervilhava com a sensação da sua pele suave e quente debaixo de mim. Eu senti como se tivesse chamas lambendo a minha pele e meu corpo inteiro estava queimando.

Empurrei-me um pouco mais – lentamente. Sua respiração estava saindo em pequenos suspiros, então eu retardei meus movimentos e parei. Eu estava apenas metade dentro dela, e agora eu podia sentir sua barreira contra a cabeça do meu pau. Meu corpo estava trabalhando contra a minha mente, porque tudo que eu queria fazer era me enterrar dentro dela. Segurei-me acima dela, colocando todo o meu peso em meus braços para não esmagá-la. Esperei que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, e depois continuei.

Eu podia sentir as paredes da sua boceta contraindo, e meu pau estava sendo apertado dolorosamente. Fechei meus olhos com força para que eu pudesse me concentrar em permanecer perfeitamente imóvel enquanto ela lidava com a dor. Eu estava temendo o próximo passo - o momento em que eu tivesse que romper através da sua inocência. Eu estava respirando pelo nariz enquanto apertava meus dentes severamente. Eu não podia esperar muito mais tempo.

Ela finalmente relaxou quando eu perguntei se ela estava pronta. Ela assentiu e eu empurrei nela ainda mais.

Ela era tão apertada e tão quente, como nada que eu já tivesse sentido antes. Senti suas lágrimas enquanto eu me empurrava completamente dentro dela. Ela gritou alto e tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Ow, ow, ow." Ela chorou enquanto cerrava seus olhos bem fechados. Suas unhas estavam escavando em meus braços, criando arranhões profundos em forma de meia lua na minha pele. Eu parei novamente para permitir que ela se adaptasse.

"Shhh, menininha... eu sinto muito, baby. Você está bem? Você quer que eu pare?"

_Por favor, diga não... por favor, diga não._

Ela assentiu um pouco, com lágrimas escorrendo dos cantos dos seus olhos. Eu suspirei e puxei-me para fora dela, voltando a ficar de joelhos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela cuspiu quando disparou dos travesseiros. "Eu fiz algo errado? Por que você parou?" Ela parecia tão aflita, e magoada?

"Baby, eu perguntei se você queria que eu parasse, e você assentiu. Eu sinto muito por machucá-la." Eu agarrei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e a beijei profundamente.

Ela se afastou, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

_Que porra é essa?_

"Não, quero dizer, doeu... muito, mas eu quero... eu quero continuar. Quero dizer, não vai continuar doendo, não é? Fica melhor?" Ela perguntou, enquanto suas bochechas queimavam com a vergonha.

"Eu farei melhorar, baby. Eu serei gentil... nós vamos devagar, ok? Só me diga quando parar, e nós pararemos".

Eu a empurrei de volta contra os travesseiros e retornei à minha posição de antes. Eu trabalhei lentamente para dentro dela, monitorando seu rosto em busca de sinais de dor. Ela soltou um pequeno silvo quando a minha cabeça estava metade dentro dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e disse-me que estava bem, então eu continuei a empurrar até que eu estava completamente revestido dentro dela. Nós dois gememos quando finalmente estávamos completamente conectados.

Meu corpo inteiro vibrou com a sensação de estar dentro dela. Depois que ela começou a relaxar, eu peguei meu ritmo, meu pau indo mais e mais fundo dentro dela a cada estocada. Eu não conseguia o suficiente dela, eu não acho que eu algum dia teria o suficiente.

Ela estava agarrando meus ombros, suas unhas arrastando e perfurando minha pele. Senti os rugidos saindo de mim e isso me levou à borda. Ela reagiu da mesma maneira, envolvendo suas pernas em torno da minha cintura, puxando-me mais profundamente dentro dela. Eu comecei a lamber e morder seu pescoço, querendo mais, prová-la mais, sentir mais dela. Ela ficou tensa e puxou meu cabelo com força - quase dolorosamente – e eu gozei com ela, enchendo-a com cada pulsação do meu pau. Ela era tão apertada, e ficou ainda mais e mais apertada segurando-me até que boceta tivesse me ordenhado completamente.

Eu caí em cima dela, completamente esgotado e sem energia. Eu a segurei em mim firmemente - não querendo abrir mão da sensação que eu tive quando estava dentro dela. Nós ficamos deitados ali nos acariciando e abraçados, até que eu finalmente tive que me afastar dela para que eu não a esmagasse.

"Eu te amarei para sempre, Edward." Ela disse, mal acima de um sussurro

"Eu sempre amei você, Isabella, sempre." Eu sussurrei de volta. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração acalmar, e quando olhei para o seu rosto, ela estava dormindo. Eu sabia que agora tudo mudaria. Tudo estava perfeito, e eu nunca a deixaria.

Eu de repente fui arrancado do meu pequeno casulo de felicidade pelo som irritante do meu celular. Eu o ignorei, deixando ir para a caixa postal, apenas para ouvi-lo tocar de novo imediatamente. Eu o peguei, perguntando-me quem seria. Quem quer que fosse, seriamente tinha um desejo de morte. Era blasfemar contra mim tentar me afastar do meu lugar ao lado da minha menininha naquele momento.

Eu me movi para fora da cama em silêncio, para que eu não a acordasse, e peguei o telefone. Eu o abri, não me preocupando em ver quem era o idiota ligando.

"É melhor alguém estar fodidamente morto." Eu rosnei, minha voz rouca de sono.

"Edward! É Ângela!" Ela disse sem fôlego.

"O que diabos você está fazendo ligando para mim? São três horas da manhã, porra!" Eu fervi.

_A amiga da cadela idiota. Que diabos?_

"Eu sei, eu não incomodaria você se não fosse importante. É Jessica".

* * *

**Todo mundo vivo? Jessica, você merece ... Completem a frase.**

**Seguinte: Uma nova fic começou a ser postada ontem. Uma parceria com a minha outra beta Ana. Os posts serão diários, por isso espero muitos reviews! Quero ver quem irá reconhecer! Minha amiga Kah já chegou gritando... Tenho certeza de que a Adê e a Aninha, talvez a Tatty também reconheçam... estou curiosa. Venham ler Closer!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	10. Chapter 10

****Mais uma vez **EclipseShe** acerta na mosca, seguida de perto pela **Cintia Ramos**...

E que preocupação toda é essa com a camisinha? Hum...

Obrigada pelos comentários minhas amadas - TODAS!

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Rachadura no asfalto**

**~ Bella ~**

Quando chegamos à escola, eu estava tão nervosa que eu quase queria pedir para Edward me tirar daquele inferno. Eu não estava muito nervosa sobre estar com ele, mas eu sabia que teríamos um monte de atenção, e eu não estava pronta para isso.

Os fatos eram simples; Edward Cullen era lindo, e não do tipo lindo '_Oh Meu Deus, ele é mais bonito do que os outros meninos dessa cidadezinha de merda'_, mas do tipo Deus do Sexo. Ele era como um ícone maior do que a vida em Forks - eu até ouvi as mães fofocando sobre sua aparência. Ele era o menino da cabana em todas as suas assustadoras fantasias sexuais de meia-idade. Era um pouco difícil de lidar. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia viver à altura da tarefa de me tornar a garota de Edward Cullen.

Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente que Alice e eu tivéssemos que ser fodidas pelas hordas do seu fã-clube em uma base regular, realmente estar em um encontro com ele causaria uma grande onda na maré de merda. A merda literalmente bateria no ventilador. Eu sabia que, enquanto ele estivesse comigo, ninguém mexeria comigo - ele nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse. O que me preocupava era a segunda-feira seguinte na escola, quando eu estivesse sozinha. Eu não ficaria surpresa se todas aquelas prostitutas tivessem uma reunião na cidade para que pudessem planejar o meu linchamento por tomar o solteiro mais cobiçado de Forks.

Claro, a líder do fã clube de Edward Cullen era Tanya Denali. Ela era obcecada por ele, eu tinha certeza disso. Seu armário era coberto com fotos dele, e ela falava sobre ele incessantemente. Eu até a tinha pegado escrevendo _Tanya Cullen _em seus cadernos e pastas. Eu a ouvia falar com seu esquadrão de cadelas sobre ele também, e ela dizia que eles se falavam por telefone o tempo todo e o quanto era maravilhoso o sexo por telefone. Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas ainda me assustava ouvi-la falar sobre ele assim.

Ela me assustava completamente, para ser sincera – ela era uma fodida Amazona. Ela era uma loira morango, como Xena, a Princesa Guerreira, e Rosalie Hale era sua Gabrielle... a cúmplice.

Rosalie nunca tinha sido tão má comigo quanto Tanya, e eu acho que era porque ela estava apaixonada por Emmett. Ela sabia que nós éramos muito próximos, e irritar-me não a teria nas boas graças dele. Ela elogiava as roupas de Alice quando Tanya não estava por perto, e sorria e acenava para mim. Nós podíamos ver através da sua besteira falsa. Ela poderia acenar e sorrir o quanto quisesse, mas isso nunca conseguiria um elogio da minha parte. Ela não era boa o suficiente para Emmett, e ela não era sequer o tipo dele. Ele merecia uma boa garota, uma mulher sexy que fosse totalmente dedicada a ele. Rosalie era insípida demais para ser considerada. Ela só via o cara gostoso e rico, e havia muito mais em Emmett do que isso.

E Tanya... ugh. Edward poderia ter quem quisesse, por que ele se contentaria com uma prostituta como Tanya? Ela recebeu o apelido de "a maçaneta" por uma razão. Ela tinha dormido com todo mundo na cidade, e eu realmente não teria ficado surpresa se ela estivesse ampliando seus horizontes para as cidades próximas. Você podia ouvir o vento soprar através das pernas dela quando ela caminhava... ela era assim _tão_ gasta. Eu não podia negar que ela era atraente, com seus longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e pernas longas e bem torneadas, mas ela não era nada além disso. Ela era rasa, bruta, e convencida.

Eu admito que fiquei com ciúmes quando ela estava tocando Edward na festa de Natal. Era como uma espécie de instinto animal para proteger meu homem, mesmo que ele não fosse meu para reclamar. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se ele era meu, na verdade, mas na minha mente, ele sempre tinha pertencido a mim, de alguma forma. Vê-la tocá-lo acendeu um fogo em mim que eu nunca soube que existia. Eu tive sentimentos similares na noite do baile de formatura dele, mas não foi nada parecido com o que senti ao vê-lo com Tanya.

Lembrei-me da noite da formatura dele e quanto doeu vê-lo com seu encontro. Alice e eu estávamos tão animadas para ver todos bem vestidos e esperamos o dia todo por isso. Quando ele saiu do seu quarto em seu smoking, meu coração deu um salto. Eu tentei riscar da minha mente o fato de que ele estava levando outra garota para o baile. Eu simplesmente não deixei meu cérebro registrar. Mas tudo isso mudou no momento em que eu o vi. Puta merda... meu coração quebrou. Eu queria que fosse eu no braço dele, e eu realmente queria ser aquela cadela. O nome dela era Heidi e, supostamente, eles eram apenas bons amigos. Ele era o tutor dela e eles se davam bem. Eu me senti melhor por ele levá-la, ao invés de um "encontro real", mas ainda era doloroso vê-los juntos todos arrumados.

Eu guardei uma foto deles daquela noite, mas eu risquei a cara de Heidi. Alice e eu na verdade escaneamos as fotos e tentamos fazer Photoshop para colocar o meu rosto no corpo dela, mas foi um desastre. Nós rimos tanto naquela noite! Se alguém tivesse nos pegado, teríamos morrido de vergonha.

Edward finalmente me puxou dos meus pensamentos e me persuadiu a entrar no ginásio. Eu estava contente que o ambiente estava mal iluminado, assim eu não focaria em todos os curiosos. Eu podia sentir os olhos deles em mim e podia ouvir os sussurros e risadinhas.

Edward obviamente sentiu a minha ansiedade e me segurou com força contra ele. Ele me tocava constantemente, quer beijando a minha bochecha, ou acariciando as minhas costas. Ele se inclinava para baixo ocasionalmente e cheirava meu cabelo, e embora fosse um pouco estranho, também era reconfortante. Eu me sentia calma com ele, e ele me dava a coragem de relaxar e aproveitar.

Eu podia ver Tanya e Rosalie pelo canto do meu olho e senti seus olhares ardentes fazendo buracos na minha cabeça. Achei patético que elas estivessem mais interessadas em olhar para nós do que para seus próprios acompanhantes.

Eu resolvi... deixe que elas olhem. Deixe que elas me vejam aproveitar a minha linda noite com meu namorado mais quente do que o pecado. Comam seus corações, cadelas. Ele está comigo.

Ficamos por ali conversando com Alice e Jasper por um tempo, até que eles saíram para a pista de dança. Edward me convidou para dançar e eu congelei. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse dançar. Eu não sabia dançar. Eu era ridícula sobre as minhas pernas, e eu me recusava a dar àquelas cadelas mais munição contra mim.

Ele insistiu e arrastou-me para a pista de dança. Ele me disse para apenas senti-lo, e eu cedi. Eu era toda pelo sentir, e eu até arriscaria uma lesão para fazer isso.

Quando ele me chamou de sua "Menininha", hum... alerta de vazamento de fluidos corporais. O que esse apelido carinhoso fazia com o meu corpo. Era indescritível.

Eu não tinha ideia de que música estava tocando porque eu estava simplesmente hipnotizada por como era maravilhoso estar pressionada contra Edward. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu cabelo enquanto nós balançávamos abraçados ao som da música.

Sorri interiormente enquanto pensava naquele momento. Se dançar fosse sempre assim, eu dançaria a cada momento pelo resto da minha vida.

Fiz exatamente como ele pediu e apenas o senti. Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares e em nenhum ao mesmo tempo. Tomei uma decisão naquele momento de que eu queria que ele fizesse amor comigo. Eu não tinha vergonha de pedir, e eu pediria. Eu podia sentir que ele estava duro contra mim e tomei isso como um bom sinal. Eu estava com medo que ele não quisesse porque eu era virgem, mas eu estava determinada a fazer qualquer coisa para convencê-lo. Eu queria isso e só podia ser ele. Sempre foi sempre, e sempre seria. Mesmo que não desse em nada o nosso relacionamento, eu teria sempre aquilo, e ele também.

Ele se afastou e perguntou se eu queria ir embora, e o olhar em seu rosto era estarrecedor. Seus belos olhos verdes estavam escuros e lascivos, e eu sabia que ele me queria também. Eu mal consegui sacudir minha cabeça em concordância. Meu corpo inteiro estava tão leve como o ar quando ele me agarrou pelos ombros e nos conduziu para fora do ginásio. Ele praticamente me arrastou até o estacionamento e me empurrou para dentro do carro.

Uma vez que estávamos dentro do carro, ele estava em cima de mim imediatamente. Eu senti como se fosse explodir, meu corpo eram fios elétricos. Ele estava gemendo e fazendo sons insanamente sexy enquanto me beijava. Ele era rude e necessitado e eu combinava a sua paixão com a minha própria. Quando ele estendeu a mão entre as minhas coxas e tocou meu muffin, eu senti meu corpo inteiro convulsionar. Perguntei-me o que estava guardado para mim uma vez que ele realmente me fodesse, se eu estava reagindo desta forma só com a sua mão. Eu não conseguia imaginar, mas eu também não podia esperar.

Eu precisava deste homem como eu precisava de ar, e uma vez que ele finalmente empurrou um dedo dentro de mim, eu gritei. Era tão quente e incrível. Eu podia sentir que eu estava ensopada, mas antes que eu pudesse ficar envergonhada sobre isso, ele me disse que amava que eu estivesse molhada para ele. Isso funcionou comigo e eu comecei a moer contra a sua mão, à procura de mais pressão. Eu podia sentir um aperto no meu estômago e minha respiração acelerada. Veio tão rápido que eu quase não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo até que senti minha boceta latejar e apertar em torno dos dedos dele. Foi tão intenso, cada músculo do meu corpo estava reagindo de uma só vez. Ele acariciou-me gentilmente enquanto eu me acalmava, e depois levou seus dedos até os lábios e os chupou. Era tão erótico e um tabu para mim que eu choraminguei. Eu queria que ele me consumisse completamente.

Então ele disse que me amava. Ele. Me. Ama. ELE ME AMA!

Foi tão inesperado e eu de repente encontrei-me vagando em meus próprios pensamentos. Eu estava apenas olhando para ele, tentando envolver minha cabeça em torno do que havia sido dito. Eu não estava esperando que essas três palavras saíssem da sua boca! Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos eu esperava ouvir isso dele.

Eu não hesitei quando me lancei nele e comecei a beijá-lo loucamente. Pedi-lhe para confirmar isso, querendo muito ouvir essas palavras saírem dos seus lábios novamente. Eu tinha que ter certeza que eu o tinha ouvido corretamente e que não era algum tipo de alucinação pós-orgasmo depois do que ele tinha acabado de fazer comigo.

Ele disse de novo, e eu comecei a chorar. Eu nunca tinha sido mais feliz na minha vida. Nunca haveria um momento mais perfeito na minha vida. Ficaria para sempre marcado na minha memória. Eu soube então o que eu queria, eu o queria em todos os sentidos. Eu me entregaria a ele, daria o meu coração a ele voluntariamente. Eu o deixaria saber que ele sempre foi o dono do meu coração, que eu estive esperando por ele todo este tempo. Eu nunca quereria ninguém do jeito que eu o queria, e minha virtude era dele. Eu queria dar isso a ele numa bandeja de prata como prova do meu amor.

Eu sabia que ele hesitaria, ele não queria me machucar. Eu sabia que doeria, mas eu simplesmente não me importava. Isso aconteceria, eventualmente, e a dor era inevitável. Eu queria que fosse com ele, nesta noite. Eu não poderia imaginar um momento mais perfeito.

Ele finalmente concordou, e eu suspirei aliviada. Nós estivemos dando amassos no carro por mais de uma hora e eu tinha certeza que Carlisle não aprovaria nós dois fodendo nos assentos de couro italiano do seu carro.

Edward ligou o motor e nos guiou para fora do estacionamento. Eu ri um pouco da sua pressa e fiquei simplesmente feliz ao ver que estávamos na mesma página. Nós não poderíamos voltar para aquela casa rápido o suficiente.

Comecei a me repreender mentalmente por não ter tido a clarividência de vestir lingerie sexy debaixo do meu vestido. Eu realmente não POSSUÍA nenhuma lingerie sexy, então o ponto era irrelevante, mas soou bem na minha cabeça. Eu só esperava que não importasse, e que logo eu estivesse muito nua.

Eu não tinha certeza de quando eu tinha ficado tão corajosa. Foi só há pouco tempo que ele tinha me dado meu primeiro beijo. Imaginei que a minha confiança vinha exclusivamente de Edward. Eu me sentia segura com ele. Era natural e certo, como se devesse ter sido assim sempre.

Alice e eu tínhamos conversado muito sobre a perda da nossa virgindade nos últimos anos, e como nós achávamos que seria. Nunca, nas várias vezes que tivemos essas discussões, eu tinha imaginado que seria assim. Os sentimentos que eu estava experimentando eram tão desconhecidos e me deixavam ansiosa e excitada. Eu simplesmente sabia que eu era sortuda por perdê-la com alguém que eu amava, alguém que me amava também. Eu tinha sorte por ser com Edward, porque cada vez que eu pensava na minha primeira experiência, na minha cabeça, e no meu coração era com ele.

Ouvir as outras garotas na escola conversar sobre sexo me deixava doente. Elas falavam sobre fazer um boquete como se fosse a lição de matemática. Não era especial, era apenas vazio, sem fundamento, e, francamente, soava grosseiro. Eu não podia imaginar estar com alguém que não fosse importante para mim, ou que não se importasse comigo.

Agora eu sabia que nunca teria que me preocupar com isso. Se eu tivesse do meu jeito, eu nunca seria tocada intimamente por alguém que não fosse Edward.

Edward ergueu-me em seus braços, carregou-me para dentro e subiu as escadas. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito impaciente e tentando nos levar até o seu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele me colocou na cama e fechou a porta atrás dele. Eu deslizei até a cabeceira para esperar por ele e observei enquanto ele atravessava o quarto em minha direção. Ele estava tão intenso, como um leão à espreita; cada movimento seu era calculado. Isso estava me deixando louca de desejo.

Uma vez que ele alcançou a cama, ele começou a me beijar docemente. Ele me puxou levemente para cima e começou a abrir meu vestido. Eu tive um súbito momento de medo, mas, olhando em seus olhos, isso passou rapidamente. Quando estávamos ambos despidos, eu olhei sem vergonha para o seu peito. Eu podia sentir a baba escorrendo pelo meu queixo. Ele era extraordinário... perfeito. Eu queria passar minha língua sobre cada sulco e reentrância do seu abdômen. Era a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto.

Ele pairou sobre mim e deixou seus olhos percorrerem a minha forma nua. Eu deveria ter me sentido desconfortável por estar tão aberta e vulnerável diante dele, mas eu não estava. Era um momento perfeito. Eu queria que ele me visse da mesma forma que eu o via.

Ele me disse que eu era linda, e sua voz rouca de veludo pairou no ar como um nevoeiro. Era tão quente o jeito que ele estava falando comigo. Todos os poros do seu corpo estavam encharcados de puro sexo. Ele tirou meu sutiã e começou a tocar meus seios - levemente no início, depois puxando meus mamilos antes de tomá-los em sua boca. Foi tão bom, e eu me vi arqueando nele, implorando por mais. Ele então passou sua mão pela minha barriga, e quando chegou ao meu muffin, ele o tomou firmemente em sua mão e apertou. Parecia que eu teria um ataque cardíaco. Eu precisava tanto dele.

Ele me tocou tão lentamente, gentilmente me acariciando. Foi lindo e dolorosamente lento. Eu só queria que ele invadisse o meu corpo completamente e eu não estaria saciada até senti-lo completamente dentro de mim. Senti-me apertando de novo, e esse pensamento me dominou. Eu não tinha ideia de que poderia gozar apenas com um toque. Eu estava fascinada por essas novas emoções e sentimentos, e eu estava pronta para continuar a nossa exploração deles. Parecia como se eu nunca teria o suficiente dele.

Ele começou a bombear seu dedo dentro de mim novamente, e era a felicidade absoluta. Eu gozei forte, pela segunda vez, e foi intenso e rápido. Uma vez que minha respiração estava sob controle, eu o senti descendo pela cama até que sua cabeça estava entre as minhas pernas. Senti o calor da sua língua no meu clitóris e ergui minha cabeça em estado de choque. Era tão carnal... quase selvagem o jeito que ele estava trabalhando em mim com a sua língua. Eu me senti tão exposta dessa forma, muito mais do que me senti alguns momentos antes. Eu não sabia se ele sentia que tinha que fazer isso, porque ele não tinha. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era sequer apelativo para ele, mas ele me garantiu que isso era exatamente o que ele queria quando gemeu que eu era deliciosa.

Eu me perdi quando ele confessou que nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém porque ele estava esperando para me provar e apenas a mim.

_Jesus fodido Cristo!_

Ele continuou a chupar, lamber e morder, até que eu explodi. Eu literalmente explodi. Fiquei surpresa por não ter sufocado o pobre homem. Eu não achava que era possível gozar tão forte, e perguntei-me se havia algo errado comigo.

Ele levantou-se até que estava novamente pairando sobre mim, e eu sabia, pelo olhar em seus olhos, que era isso. Este era o nosso momento, e eu estava pronta. Puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei com tudo o que eu tinha. Eu estava desesperada pelo que estava por vir e, aparentemente, ele também. Ele saiu das suas calças e eu finalmente olhei para baixo para dar uma boa olhada em seu pênis.

Seu pau muito, muito longo, MUITO fodidamente enorme.

Eu fiquei de repente com medo, pela primeira vez. Como diabos aquilo tudo caberia dentro do meu pequeno muffin? Eu era uma garota pequena - E uma virgem. Eu estava mortalmente com medo que ele não coubesse. Senti minha pele formigar quando percebi que não foi apenas doeria quando ele rompesse o meu hímen, mas que ele me quebraria em duas por apenas entrar em mim.

Eu me senti como uma retardada total por perguntar se ele caberia. Eu não pude evitar, eu estava apavorada. Ele riu um pouco - o que quase me irritou, mas não o suficiente para parar.

Ele disse para eu não me preocupar, que ele seria cuidadoso e iria devagar. Eu confiava nele. Eu sabia que ele não me machucaria se ele pudesse evitar isso.

Eu fiquei tensa quando senti sua cabeça na minha entrada. Houve um choque intenso de eletricidade fluindo através do meu corpo, como se eu estivesse pegando fogo pelo seu toque. Ele começou a se mover sobre mim, empurrando para dentro, centímetro por doloroso centímetro. Doeu, não tanto quanto eu imaginava, mas foi doloroso, no entanto.

Tentei respirar pelo nariz para colaborar com ele porque eu podia dizer que ele estava lutando para permanecer no controle. Ele parou para esperar por mim e eu me forcei a relaxar um pouco mais para que ele pudesse continuar. Ele finalmente empurrou todo o caminho e eu vi um flash de luz brilhante por trás de meus olhos.

Doeu como um filho da puta.

Eu gritei de dor e ele parou imediatamente. Ele perguntou se eu estava bem e se eu queria que ele parasse, e eu assenti. Ele tomou isso como um SIM, PARE, mas eu só queria dizer que eu estava bem. Eu estava muito perdida naquela euforia para realmente saber o que diabos estava acontecendo. Infelizmente, o mal-entendido o levou a sair de mim, e eu imediatamente lamentei pela perda dele.

Eu disse a ele que estava bem, que eu queria continuar. Eu sabia que pararia de doer e eu só queria que ele me tocasse.

Ele entrou em mim novamente, lentamente empurrando para frente. Era desconfortável, mas a dor havia diminuído. Levei um momento para realmente relaxar, e então ele começou a se mover sobre mim. Ele estava estocando sempre muito gentil, e aquilo era incrível. Meu corpo começou a reagir a ele instintivamente e meus quadris começaram a se mover com os dele. Ele começou a bombear em mim mais rápido e com mais força, mas não muita. Foi perfeito, estávamos sincronizados, como se nossos corpos tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Eu podia sentir meu muffin começar a apertar e sua respiração tornou-se mais curta e brusca. Ele cavalgou-me através do meu orgasmo e depois de um ou dois golpes, ele gozou dentro de mim. Foi irreal senti-lo pulsando dentro de mim, enchendo-me com o seu amor.

Nós desabamos sobre a cama, ambos exaustos e conectados intimamente. Ele nos rolou para que ele estivesse de costas e minhas costas ficassem contra o seu peito.

"Eu te amarei para sempre, Edward." Eu disse a ele, sonolenta.

"Eu sempre amei você, Isabella, sempre." Ele sussurrou de volta.

Essa foi a última coisa que eu me lembro antes de cair em um sono profundo. Sonhei aquela noite tão vividamente. Em meu sonho, eu me via caminhando descalça na areia em um belo vestido branco em direção a Edward. Seus belos cabelos bronze apanhavam os raios de sol, lançando uma linda auréola em torno da sua cabeça. Seus olhos verdes estavam ardendo de amor enquanto ele me observava caminhar na direção dele. Sonhei com uma linda menininha com olhos cor de esmeralda com o mesmo brilho dos de Edward. Eu a vi respingar nas ondas, sua risada era uma sinfonia de sinos e vento. Sonhei que nós três estávamos andando de mãos dadas em uma longa extensão de praia, as ondas quebrando em torno dos nossos pés descalços enquanto o sol brilhava acima de nós.

Um desconhecido sinal sonoro interrompeu meu sonho. Despertei assustada e olhei ao meu redor. No início, eu estava em pânico, mas, finalmente lembrei que eu estava no quarto de Edward. Estendi a mão e ofeguei quando percebi que a cama estava vazia. Eu não pude evitar o soluço profundo que ecoou por todo o quarto. Estendi a mão para acender a luz e vi um único pedaço de papel de caderno e uma caixa de joias rosa no travesseiro onde Edward deitou sua cabeça na noite anterior. Minha mão tremia quando eu peguei a caixa e a coloquei de lado, com medo de ver o que o bilhete continha.

Eu o segurei na minha frente e enxuguei algumas lágrimas do meu rosto para que eu pudesse lê-lo claramente.

_Minha linda Isabella,_

_Eu sinto muito não tê-la acordado antes de ir embora. Você estava tão pacífica e eu não quis acordá-la. Eu recebi um telefonema de um amigo em Hanover, e houve uma emergência. Meu antigo colega de quarto tentou cometer suicídio na noite passada, e eu preciso voltar e ajudar._

_Espero que você possa me perdoar por partir tão abruptamente. Matou-me ter que sair deste quarto após a noite mais incrível da minha vida. Eu recordarei cada momento dela para sempre._

_Você, menininha, é meu tudo. Você é minha vida agora, e eu farei de tudo por você. Eu farei tudo o que puder para fazê-la feliz para sempre. Eu quero dar a você o mundo, Isabella, tudo e qualquer coisa será seu._

_Eu espero que você goste do seu presente. É um claddagh, e o significado por trás disso é Amor, Lealdade e Amizade. Eu pedi para gravar no interior. **Mo Anam Cara...****Minha Alma Gêmea**. Você é minha alma gêmea. Cada parte de mim pertence a você e só a você, para sempre. Eu só posso esperar que você sinta o mesmo. Você, menininha, me possui, eu para sempre serei seu, e você, minha._

_Ligarei para você assim que puder.__Você pode me ligar ou enviar-me uma mensagem quando acordar, mas eu não estou inteiramente certo de que horas serei capaz de pegar um voo.__Eu certamente ligarei uma vez que estiver de volta em Hanover._

_Eu deixei um bilhete ao meu pai sobre a situação, então estou esperando que ele diga aos outros.__Não deixe Emmett colocar qualquer merda em sua cabeça.__EU NÃO DEIXEI VOCÊ.__ Eu d__eixei a cidade, sim, mas não você.__Eu estarei de volta para você em breve._

_Obrigado por me dar um presente tão precioso, menininha. Seu amor é a única coisa que eu preciso. Por favor, continue me amando. Eu não poderia viver sem você agora, nem se eu tentasse._

_Programei o alarme para que você tivesse tempo para chegar ao quarto de hóspedes antes que alguém acorde. Eles já ficarão chateados comigo, e eu não quero que eles incomodem você, de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho um favor para pedir a você antes de você sair do meu quarto. Pode parecer fodidamente assustador, mas, concorde comigo, eu sou um homem louco, loucamente apaixonado._

_Eu preciso que você troque os lençóis da cama, mas NÃO os coloque na lavanderia.__Eu preciso que você os dobre e os esconda no meu armário.__Eles são meus agora, meu tesouro.__Eles são a prova do nosso amor verdadeiro, eu os quero, e eu não dou a mínima se isso é estranho, ou doente, ou qualquer outra coisa.__É exatamente assim que eu me sinto.__Além disso, eu acho que nenhum de nós quer que a minha mãe veja esses lençóis ;)_

_Então, por agora, minha amada, eu devo ir.__Eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida, e prometo a você que em breve nós nunca mais teremos que ser separados.__Eu juro, de coração._

_Eu amo você, Isabella, tanto que dói._

_Meu coração sangrará até que eu a veja novamente._

_Com amor sempre,_

_Seu Edward. _

Baixei a carta para o meu colo e enxuguei minhas lágrimas de novo mais uma vez. Tão desapontada quanto eu estava por ele ter ido embora, eu me senti mal por ele ter que lidar com algo tão horrível como o suicídio de alguém. Eu estava orgulhosa dele, no entanto. Ele foi altruísta o suficiente para deixar de lado a própria felicidade para ajudar outra pessoa. Isso simplesmente o tornou um pouquinho mais perfeito aos meus olhos.

Peguei a caixa rosa e desamarrei o laço. Tirei de dentro uma linda pulseira de ouro com a claddagh no centro. Deixei meus dedos percorrerem sobre a gravura no interior. Minha alma gêmea; era perfeito. Eu a coloquei e saí da cama para caçar o meu vestido. Eu não conseguia encontrar minha calcinha, então eu apenas enfiei meu sutiã embaixo do braço e fui até a penteadeira de Edward. Peguei uma boxer dele de lá e vesti. Abri outra gaveta, tirei uma camiseta velha e a vesti também. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu tentaria descobrir como fechar aquele vestido sozinha, só para caminhar até o quarto ao lado.

O perfume dele ainda permeava a camiseta, todo almiscarado, doce e, Edward. Eu a segurei contra o meu nariz e inspirei seu cheiro doce.

Corri para o quarto ao lado e joguei minhas coisas na cama. Voltei para o quarto dele e tirei os lençóis. Felizmente, eles não estavam muito manchados, mas havia definitivamente a reveladora _evidência, _como ele a chamava. Foi um pouco chocante que ele quisesse que eu escondesse os lençóis para ele manter como lembrança, mas, de outra maneira estranha, isso me fez sentir especial. Nós éramos definitivamente feitos um para o outro, ambos éramos malucos. Quem guarda lençóis ensanguentados como lembrança? E quem acha que isso é especial?

Dobrei os lençóis e os coloquei no armário debaixo da sua bolsa de tacos de baseball. Eu tinha certeza que ninguém olharia lá. Peguei outro conjunto de lençóis limpos do armário e apressadamente arrumei sua cama. Escapei de volta para o quarto de hóspedes e vesti um pijama.

Eu podia ouvir o movimento lá embaixo, então decidi descer para ver quem era. Quando entrei na cozinha, vi Esme enchendo a cafeteira.

Ela olhou e me viu e sorriu brilhantemente.

"Oh! Graças a Deus você está acordada, querida! Eu estive tão impaciente esperando para falar com vocês, meninas! Entãããão... como foi a sua noite?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos suaves perfurando os meus.

_PORRA!_

Ela poderia dizer? Ela sabia? E por que diabos ela quereria falar sobre isso?

"Hum, foi ótima. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida." Eu disse enquanto corava furiosamente.

"Claro que foi, querida, eu esperava que fosse. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu estava feliz na noite passada, vendo você e Edward juntos. Era tudo que um dia eu imaginei para vocês dois." Ela disse suavemente.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Oh, nada. Eu sempre soube que vocês dois haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Sempre foi óbvio para mim, e eu simplesmente sabia que seria perfeito... destino. Isso completaria a nossa família. Você é minha filha, Bella, em todos os sentidos que importam. Eu senti isso no primeiro dia em que a vi, e agora, um dia o meu filho dará a você o nosso nome, e tudo será completo." Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Sua voz estava tão embargada pela emoção que eu me senti pendurada por um fio. O amor e compreensão em seus olhos me pegaram desprevenida, e eu comecei a chorar em seu ombro.

Ela sabia, e ela me amava. Ela sabia, e ela queria que nós fôssemos felizes.

"Você sabe que eu também te amo, Esme. Você é a minha mãe. Não _como_ a minha mãe porque você não é nada parecida com ela. Você pode não ter me dado à luz, mas você me deu a vida. Eu não seria quem eu sou sem você. E eu o amo Esme, e eu espero que você esteja certa, que nós fiquemos juntos para sempre. Eu morreria se não ficássemos." Eu disse enquanto continuava a arruinar seu roupão de seda.

"Claro, querida. Eu sei." Ela se afastou e saiu do banco em que estava sentada. Ela pegou um lenço de papel no balcão e trouxe para mim.

"Então, eu vejo que ele deu a você a pulseira." Ela disse enquanto segurava meu pulso para admirá-la.

"Sim, é tão bonita. Ele até pediu para gravar, você quer ver?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, eu sei o que diz, querida. Por que você não vem comigo por um minuto?" Ela segurou minha mão e me levou para o seu quarto no andar de cima.

Quando nos aproximamos do quarto, podíamos ouvir Carlisle roncando e eu deixei escapar uma risadinha. Ela segurou seu dedo em seus lábios me dizendo para ficar quieta e ambas rimos baixinho. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado e me levou até o seu closet de carvalho. Ela tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira e me guiou de volta para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Voltamos para a cozinha e nos sentamos nos banquinhos. Ela puxou o meu para mais perto dela e levantou a tampa da pequena caixa. Ela tirou de lá uma pequena pulseira de ouro, muito semelhante a que Edward havia me dado. Eu olhei para ela com admiração.

"Tal pai, tal filho, querida." Ela riu. Ela me entregou a pulseira e eu olhei para a gravação interna para descobrir as mesmas palavras gravadas na dela.

"Carlisle me deu isso no nosso baile de formatura – nosso segundo encontro. Nós sabíamos, exatamente como você e Edward sabem, que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos para sempre".

Acariciei a pulseira dela com reverência, era como se eu pudesse sentir o amor e a dedicação no metal suave. Esme e Carlisle eram profundamente apaixonados, e eu só podia esperar ter o mesmo na minha vida.

"Estou sem palavras, é tão linda." Eu sussurrei.

"Na verdade, é. Eu ofereci esta para ele dar a você, mas ele insistiu que eu ficasse com ela. Ele queria que você tivesse a sua." Ela disse.

Permanecemos sentadas lá abraçadas e chorando pelo que pareceram horas. Fomos arrancadas da nossa festinha amorosa por Alice resmungando quando entrou na cozinha.

"O que diabos vocês duas estão fazendo? Deus, vocês nunca param de chorar? É como um comercial de antidepressivo Zoloft* com vocês duas".

Ela pegou uma caneca do armário e colocou um pouco de café antes de se juntar a nós na bancada.

"Bom dia para você, Srta. Alegre. O que se arrastou até sua bunda?" Eu cuspi. Ela estava malditamente mal-humorada, eu estava em uma euforia jumbo. Eu a mataria se ela tentasse me arrastar para baixo.

"Nada, estou cansada, ok. Emmett me acordou falando de coelhinhos de neve e anjos e merdas. O que diabos ele comeu esta manhã? Cogumelos mágicos?"

Esme e eu rimos.

"Ele quer ir para a cabana hoje e brincar na neve. Ele achou que seria divertido. Concorde com ele, Alice, ele sente sua falta." Esme repreendeu.

"Ugh! Eu não quero brincar na maldita neve! Eu nem sei onde estão as minhas botas".

Esme levantou sua sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida para ela e deu-lhe um olhar aguçado.

"Certo, eu vou. Talvez você e eu possamos simplesmente nos enfiar na cabana enquanto os meninos brincam na neve, certo, B." Ela disse.

"Isso soa bom. Seremos só nós quatro, no entanto. Edward já foi embora".

As duas pararam e olharam para mim. Eu tinha esquecido que elas não sabiam que ele havia saído no meio da noite.

"O que diabos você quer dizer? Para onde ele foi?" Alice gritou.

Esme deu-me um olhar horrorizado, e eu sabia o que estava por vir. Ela estava prestes a pirar. Eu tinha que derrubá-la no primeiro soco.

"Ele deixou um bilhete para Carlisle explicando tudo. Alguma coisa aconteceu em Hanover; seu antigo colega de quarto teve um acidente." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Eu preciso acordar seu pai!" Esme disse antes de saltar do banquinho e correr em direção às escadas, gritando o nome de Carlisle.

"Jesus, B, você está bem?" Alice disse quando colocou sua mão na minha.

"Claro, quero dizer, ele tinha que fazer o que ele tinha que fazer. Além disso olhe o que ele me deu." Eu disse com um sorriso, acenando meu pulso em seu rosto.

"B! É lindo, UAU, um claddagh! Você sabe o que isso significa, certo? Ele fodidamente quer um compromisso!" Ela sorriu. Ela estava saltitando no seu assento animadamente.

"Sim. Mas você ainda não viu a melhor parte." Tirei a pulseira do meu pulso e a entreguei a ela para inspecionar.

"Para tudo! ALMAS GÊMEAS! Eu fodidamente odeio você! Estou com muita inveja agora, mas isso não vem ao caso! Meu irmão te ama e você sabe o que isso significa?" Ela gritou.

"Sim." Eu disse novamente, sentindo-me um pouco presunçosa.

"Sobre o que diabos são todos esses gritinhos de menina? Eu não posso acreditar que você teve a coragem de querer arrancar a minha cabeça quando eu acordei você, mas agora você está aqui embaixo gritando tão alto que pode quebrar as vidraças?" Emmett reclamou.

"Oh, nada, exceto que Edward ama Bella, e ele deu a ela uma alma pulseira de almas gêmeas, e eles viverão felizes para sempre, E... ela será oficialmente minha irmã e ela será uma Cullen e eu estou tão loucamente feliz agora que eu poderia gritar, que é por que eu gritei e... É isso!" Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"O que diabos ele fez?" Emmett perguntou incisivamente.

"O que você quer dizer? Ele me deu uma pulseira e me disse que me ama." Eu não podia evitar o sorriso bobo no meu rosto. Eu me sentia uma tola apaixonada.

"Bem, eu serei amaldiçoado. Deixe-me ver essa coisa. É de verdade?" Ele perguntou enquanto inspecionava a joia circular.

"Claro que é de verdade, Emmett! Deus, você é tão retardado! Até parece que ele compraria para ela alguma pulseira vagabunda na Walgreens*****, ou algo assim. Devolva!" Alice gritou enquanto arrancava a pulseira das mãos dele e olhava mais uma vez.

_*Walgreens: rede de farmácias americana._

"Entãooooooo... ele aaaaaaaaama você, hein? Que maricas." Ele riu.

"Cuidado. Você está apenas com ciúme porque você só consegue rejeitos de Bret Michaels*****, e não mulheres de verdade".

_*Bret Michaels: vocalista da banda Poison. Aqui a autora o cita por participar do reality show "Rock of Love" e por ter 'rejeitado' várias concorrentes a namorada nas três temporadas do programa._

"Touché, Doce B, mas não desdenhe seus seios profissionalmente esculpidos. Eles podem ser uma coisa bonita, e eu não preciso suborná-los com ouro como Edward".

Ele balançou suas sobrancelhas para nós e se esquivou para a cozinha enquanto eu jogava uma banana na cabeça dele.

"Ok, meninas, estamos saindo em uma hora. Eu vou acordar o jovem amante e podemos pegar Jasper no caminho." Ele disse enquanto mexia seu café.

"Edward não vai, então seremos apenas nós." Alice falou.

"O que diabos você quer dizer com 'ele não vai'? Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem, ele certamente vai." Ele latiu.

"Ele não vai porque ele não está aqui, Emmett. Ele voltou para Hanover ontem à noite." Eu disse calmamente. Eu não esperava que isso fosse muito bem.

"Eu fodidamente sabia! Aquele bicha fodido! O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Bella?" Ele perguntou em tom acusador.

"O que diabos isso significa?" Eu gritei defensivamente. Eu esperava por todo o inferno que ele não pudesse ler a minha mente. Eu não queria vazar o nosso segredo, e especialmente enquanto ele estava furioso.

"O que isto significa é... por que ele foi embora? Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Ele deixou-me um bilhete, Emmett. Quando eu acordei esta manhã, estava no meu travesseiro. Ele não quis me acordar; eu não sei que horas ele foi embora".

"Espere, o que você quer dizer com 'não quis acordá-la? Por que você estava no quarto dele?" Ele gritou.

_OH, MERDA. Isso está indo mal, e rápido._

_Abortar... Abortar... Abortar..._

"Eu não estava no quarto dele, idiota, ele veio ao meu quarto e deixou o bilhete no travesseiro, junto com a minha pulseira. Deus, Emmett. Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?" Eu disse defensivamente. Ele não precisava saber que eu ERA aquele tipo de garota... agora.

"Ugh, esqueça. Eu não quero nem pensar. Então, qual foi a grande emergência? O que poderia ser mais importante do que estar aqui conosco, especialmente com você, B?"

"Foi algum tipo de emergência com um antigo colega de quarto, ou algo assim." Eu disse baixinho.

Eu estava começando a ficar com a impressão de que havia algo errado com essa história toda de companheiro de quarto, como se eu estivesse recebendo apenas partes dela. Esme pareceu ficar confusa quando mencionei um companheiro de quarto, e a atitude de Emmett estava me deixando louca. Eu não achava que Edward estivesse mentindo, mas eu senti como se ele estivesse mascarando a verdade de alguma forma. Isso me deixou um pouco desconfortável, e eu imaginei que seria melhor se Emmett falasse com Edward ele mesmo.

"Pode apostar sua bunda doce que eu falarei com ele." Ele tomou outro gole de café e subiu as escadas.

"B? Sou só eu, ou você tem um mau pressentimento? Eu posso apenas estar sendo paranoica, mas eu estou preocupada com ele. Isso simplesmente não é ele, simplesmente desaparecer em uma noite como essa. Você acha que ele está bem? Eu meio que estou preocupada com ele".

"Eu não sei, Alice, espero que tudo esteja bem. Temos que permanecer positivas".

"Você está certa. Devemos ficar prontas, já que ainda teremos que parar na sua casa e pegar Jasper antes de irmos".

"Certo, parece bom." Eu disse.

Nós quatro passamos o resto do fim de semana na cabana. Eu amava aquele lugar, era tão rústico e acolhedor. Conseguimos arrastar Alice para a neve, mas acho que o fato de Jasper estar lá teve muito a ver com isso. Fizemos anjos na neve e rimos de Emmett por chamá-los de coelhinhos de neve. Alice e eu fizemos bife e batatas para o jantar e depois nos sentamos ao redor da lareira e assistimos filmes e bebemos chocolate quente.

Quando chegou a hora de dormir, Emmett pegou o sofá para que pudesse manter seu olho em Jasper. Ele queria ter certeza de que ninguém se deslocaria furtivamente para dentro ou fora dos quartos. Nós perguntamos o que ele achava que aconteceria, com nós duas no quarto. Isso o fez corar e nos concedemos a ele o apelido de "Capitão Ménage" na manhã seguinte. Esse apelido seria divertido de usar, e já que eu nunca tinha visto Emmett corar antes, eu sabia que era um vencedor. Essa brincadeira era agora a número um na minha lista.

Quando chegou a hora de voltar à escola na segunda de manhã, eu estava temendo isso da pior maneira. Eu não estava ansiosa para o resultado do baile. Eu sabia que Tanya e sua turma seriam implacáveis e, com certeza, no segundo em que parei no estacionamento, os gaviões estavam à espreita.

Fiquei sentada na minha picape e esperei Alice chegar. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu voar sozinha nesta missão. Eu precisava da minha camarada.

Ela chegou cerca de dez minutos depois e veio direto para a minha picape.

"Certo, vadia, vamos fazer isso! Não se preocupe com nada, basta lembrar que você está usando a prova de que ele te ama, e ninguém mais importa para ele. Deixe que seja o seu poder hoje, como o bracelete da Mulher-Maravilha." Ela disse. Ela segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e me deu um beijinho no nariz.

Eu dei a ela um fraco aceno de cabeça. Eu estava assustada demais.

"Sério, Bella, se ela ficar muito ruim, simplesmente saque o seu telefone e ligue para ele. Deixe que ele diga àquela puta que ele não a quer. Podemos até pedir para Emmett nos encontrar depois da escola e assustá-la completamente. Você sabe que isso funcionaria".

Nós rimos e nos abraçamos. Seria aceitável, desde que eu fosse forte. Joguei minha mochila por cima do meu ombro e estufei meu peito antes de caminhar através da horda de putas.

"Então, Bella, quanto custou para alugar um encontro?" Tanya riu enquanto eu passava por ela.

Eu apenas revirei meus olhos e continuei andando.

"Edward teve que prometer a ela um Porsche Carrera Turbo de formatura, para que ela permitisse que ele a acompanhasse, Tanya. Pena que você não vale nem um McLanche Feliz, sua puta." Alice cortou.

Ela me alcançou, rindo completamente.

"Alice, de onde diabos você tirou essa merda? E de onde você tirou a coragem? Aquela cadela é assustadora! Eu só estou esperando ser atingida pelas costas pelo seu Chakram*****".

_*Chakram: arma milenar desenvolvida na Ásia há mais de quatro mil anos. Consiste de um disco vazado feito de madeira, alguns recobertos de metal, que pode formar uma lâmina. Pode matar facilmente o oponente._

"Isso não tem preço, Bella! Eu faria qualquer coisa para ouvir aquela Amazona correr gritando! Talvez eu dê a ela um chute na boceta da próxima vez!"

Nós demos uma a outra um sinal de positivo e nos dirigimos para a aula de Inglês.

O resto do dia correu muito bem e, felizmente, eu não tive que me encontrar mais com Tanya, ou suas amigas. Eu cortei caminho para evitar as bruxas, mas valeu à pena.

Eu estava caminhando para a minha picape quando meu telefone tocou. Eu estava quase tonta quando vi que era Edward. Eu podia sentir a queimação em meu rosto quando meu sorriso cresceu.

"Ei, você!" Eu atendi alegremente.

"Ei, menininha... o que você está fazendo?" Sua voz de veludo vibrou por todo meu corpo. Eu estremeci ligeiramente.

"Acabei de sair da escola, estou caminhando para o meu carro. O que você está fazendo?"

"Conversando com você, baby. Eu sinto sua falta".

"Eu também sinto sua falta, eu sinto que vou chorar." Eu funguei.

"Ah, menininha, nada de choro. Eu quero que você fique feliz por falar comigo".

"Eu estou feliz. Muito feliz. Eu não sei... é estúpido".

"Não é estúpido, baby, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Então, como foi o seu dia?"

"Oh, você sabe, o mesmo de sempre. Como foi o seu? Como está seu amigo?"

"Ok, eu acho. Tomou alguns comprimidos, ou algo assim, mas está tudo bem agora. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, certo, nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Eu só quero ouvir você".

"Oh, tudo bem. Hum, bem, nós nos divertimos na neve, mas sentimos sua falta. Eu queria que você pudesse ter vindo".

"Eu também. Da próxima vez, porém, no próximo ano nós iremos por uma semana inteira, que tal? Eu ensinarei você a surfar na neve".

"Isso é uma piada doentia, Edward?" Eu ri.

"Ah, seria divertido escovar a neve da sua bundinha quando você caísse, e já que você cai muito, eu acho que eu teria momentos muito bons." Ele riu.

"Ha há, você é muito engraçado. Mas, sim, eu gostaria de voltar no próximo ano. Falta muito tempo, no entanto. Isso é péssimo".

"Bem, eu estarei aí para as férias de primavera e nós podemos ir à praia, ou acampar, ou algo assim, se você quiser".

"Sim, isso seria divertido. Vamos fazer isso. Podemos planejar alguma coisa. Então, o que você está fazendo agora?"

"Apenas me preparando para ir à biblioteca fazer algum trabalho de casa".

"Ok, eu só estou indo para casa. Ligue-me quando você chegar em casa, certo"

"Ok, menininha, eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Edward".

"Tchau, baby".

"Tchau".

* * *

**Mais uma vez obrigada Ju, minha beta querida e super ocupada. =)**

**Foto do bracelete de Bella no meu perfil.**

**E a vaca tentou suicídio... pena que não morreu! Hahaha.**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – O diabo**

**~ Edward ~**

_FODIDAMENTE INACREDITÁVEL!_

Parecia como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado do meu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Olhei para a linda menina deitada ao meu lado. Ela era tão doce e perfeita, e eu não a merecia. Sinceramente, ela não merecia a mim e toda a merda pela qual eu estava passando. Eu era um maldito monstro. Tudo o que eu tocava se transformava em merda.

Acariciei sua suave bochecha quente com as costas da minha mão, tentando memorizar cada detalhe. Eu estava absolutamente fascinado pela sua forma adormecida. Ela era impecável, tão delicada e pura. Senti a culpa crescer e ameaçar me estrangular. Como diabos eu deveria explicar essa merda para ela? Ela não entenderia, e eu não deveria expô-la a isso.

Por mais que me matasse, eu sabia que tinha que dar o fora de lá e voltar para Hanover para lidar com a merda de Jessica. Eu só podia esperar que Bella me perdoasse por deixá-la dessa maneira. Eu esperava que ela me perdoasse quando eu finalmente explicasse tudo para ela.

Peguei um pedaço de papel da gaveta da minha cômoda e rapidamente escrevi um bilhete. Eu não estava fugindo dela e eu não a estava abandonando. Eu a estava protegendo, e limpando o caminho para que ficássemos juntos.

Enfiei minha roupa do chão na minha mala e rapidamente me vesti. Inclinei-me e dei à minha bela adormecida um beijo suave nos lábios. Ela se encolheu um pouco e suspirou baixinho, mas não acordou.

Coloquei o seu presente no travesseiro ao lado dela, junto com o bilhete. Desejei que eu tivesse sido capaz de ver a reação dela à gravação, _Mo Anam Cara... Minha Alma Gêmea_. Eu planejei para que o primo de Felix, Aro, tatuasse as mesmas palavras sobre o meu coração antes que eu viesse para casa, mas Jessica frustrou meus planos. _Mais uma vez_. Eu ainda pretendia fazê-la quando voltasse para Hanover, e eu a surpreenderia quando voltasse em poucos meses. Ela era a minha alma gêmea, minha outra metade. Ela possuía completamente meu coração e alma.

Peguei minha bolsa e desci as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível. Eu não achava que alguém estivesse acordado naquela hora da manhã, mas eu não queria correr nenhum risco. Eles já quereriam chutar minha bunda por ir embora, então seria mais seguro explicar as coisas por telefone - especialmente com Emmett em casa.

Programei o despertador no meu quarto para às 05hs, para que Bella tivesse tempo de sobra para se levantar e ir para o quarto de hóspedes antes que alguém a visse no meu quarto. Não seria bom se meus pais a encontrassem nua na minha cama.

_Sim, eu não queria nem pensar nisso._

Pensei em chamar um taxi para me pegar, mas vetei essa merda rapidamente. Era simplesmente mais rápido pegar o carro do meu pai. Deixei um bilhete para ele, avisando-o que eu deixaria seu carro estacionado no aeroporto e enviaria as chaves de volta. Ele tinha chaves reserva, então não seria um grande problema.

Uma vez na estrada, eu acelerei. Eu esperava que não fosse difícil pegar um vôo de última hora. Não era como se eu tivesse essa merda planejada.

"PORRA!" Eu gritei, batendo meus punhos no volante. Minhas juntas sangraram com a força e sangue foi espalhado ao longo do painel. Esse seria o último prego no meu caixão quando meu pai visse.

Fiquei feliz por me lembrar de deixar um bilhete para o meu pai explicando o que estava acontecendo em Hanover. Felizmente, ele já estava a par sobre Jessica e sua loucura. Não que isso fosse irritá-lo menos, mas pelo menos poderia cobrir meus rastros. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele decidisse cortar minha merda e me mandar para uma escola técnica para me tornar um encanador. Eu já era o fodedor em tempo integral da família, o meu futuro estava parecendo cada vez menos promissor. Eu merecia ter que cavar em torno da merda pelo resto da minha vida. Isso combinaria comigo.

A ligação de Ângela praticamente destruiu tudo o que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para conseguir. Lá estava eu, com a garota mais fodidamente linda do mundo deitada em meus braços, e Ângela joga essa merda em mim.

Ela me disse que quando Jessica descobriu que eu estava em Washington para o Dia dos Namorados, ela pirou. Ela sabia que eu estava com alguém, e engoliu 20 Tylenol Codeine* do armário de remédios de Ângela. Ela os misturou com vodka, e Ângela a encontrou desmaiada horas depois quando voltou para casa do seu encontro.

_*Tylenol Codeine é uma associação de Paracetamol + Codeína, o que o transforma em um potente analgésico._

Ela foi levada às pressas ao P.S., onde fizeram uma lavagem em seu estômago e a reavivaram a tempo. Ela enviou um e-mail para todos os seus amigos, culpando-me pela sua tentativa de suicídio. A mágoa e traição haviam a empurrado ao limite, ela disse a eles, e ela não era capaz de seguir em frente sem mim.

O que diabos eu deveria fazer? A cadela poderia ter morrido, e ela estava me culpando. Ela era louca e tinha fodido com a minha vida em mais de uma maneira, mas ela foi minha amiga um dia, e eu seria realmente um verdadeiro idiota se pelo menos não estivesse lá para ter certeza que ela estava bem. Eu não precisava do sangue da louca em minhas mãos.

Minha preocupação principal era Bella, porque eu realmente odiava magoá-la. Eu odiava ainda mais ter que deixá-la. Eu realmente podia sentir meu coração doendo aberto de dor.

Estar com ela na noite anterior tinha sido algo que eu nunca imaginei. Toda aquela merda que falam nos filmes... arco-íris e luzes e fogos de artifício... aquela merda era fodidamente verdade. Eu vi tudo isso. Foi como se houvesse uma luz etérea em cima da gente quando nos conectamos. Eu sempre acreditei em destino e eu sempre soube que Bella era o meu destino. Ela era tudo que eu poderia ter esperado, ou querido.

Mas, eu sabia que, de alguma forma, as coisas não permaneceriam assim para mim, e tudo porque eu era um fodido porco que manteve uma vadia perseguidora por perto apenas para conseguir molhar o meu pau. E se eu a perdesse por causa disto? E se ela não entendesse?

Eles dizem que o Karma é uma puta, e se isso for verdade, eu devo tê-la fodido na bunda com força, porque ela estava cuspindo fogo em mim agora, com força total.

_Cadela fodida._

Cheguei em Seattle logo depois das 07hs. Fui direto para o balcão e, felizmente, minha passagem foi facilmente transferida para um vôo mais cedo. Eu sabia que, a essa altura, todos em casa estariam acordando, então eu chequei meu telefone mais uma vez para ver se Bella tinha ligado. Meu coração afundou quando eu vi que ela não tinha ligado. O número de Emmett era a única chamada perdida e, honestamente, eu não teria esperado menos do que tê-lo ligando e ameaçando-me imediatamente. Ele provavelmente estava dirigindo para cá como um louco para me pegar e esfolar a minha bunda. Eu não duvidaria que ele tivesse um saco de cadáver no porta-malas, só para o caso.

Eu sabia qual era o meu destino, e eu teria minha bunda chutada na próxima vez que o visse. Eu realmente esperava que ele só tivesse ligado porque eu tinha ido embora de repente, e não porque ele havia descoberto que eu tinha desvirginado Bella. Eu sabia que minha mãe quereria enterrar meu corpo corretamente, e se Emmett me pegasse depois de descobrir isso, o velório seria com um caixão fechado, no mínimo.

Meu voo era às 8hs45min, então eu fui para o saguão do aeroporto e comi alguma coisa juntamente com um, ou quatro, Bloody Mary. Enviei a Bella uma mensagem de texto, na esperança de cavar-me para fora do buraco em que eu havia mergulhado.

**B ~ Sinto muito. Me perdoa? Eu amo você ~ E**

Levou apenas alguns momentos para ela responder, e meu estômago embrulhou na minha garganta. Abri meu telefone e li a sua resposta.

**E ~ Eu te perdoo, mas estou brava. Eu não recebi um beijo de despedida. Eu te amo também, muito. Obrigada pela pulseira. Eu a amei. ~ B**

Esfreguei meu dedo sobre a tela, observando uma lágrima perdida escorrer pelo vidro. Como diabos eu consegui ter essa mulher gloriosa na minha vida? Por que diabos ela me amava? Eu era um perdedor! Ela ainda me amaria depois de descobrir que minha companheira de quarto tentou se matar porque eu não a amava?

Jesus Cristo! Eu poderia ter fodido um sonho molhado! Eu sabia que era tudo bom demais para ser verdade, que eventualmente eu foderia com tudo. Eu deveria ter esperado até que estivesse de volta a Washington e ela estivesse fora da escola. Toda a merda teria ficado atrás de mim, e eu poderia ter evitado que mais alguém se machucasse.

Mas não, eu era um bastardo egoísta e eu peguei o que queria... todo o resto que se dane.

Eu praticamente enchi a cara através do voo de volta e Felix estava lá para me pegar quando meu avião chegou. Ele me atualizou sobre a situação fodida de Jessica e me disse que foi ele que deixou escapar que eu tinha ido para Washington. Só Deus sabia o que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Jessica. Eu chutei a vadia para fora, pelo amor de Cristo, tinha uma ordem de restrição contra ela, e disse a ela que não a queria. O que mais eu poderia ter feito?

Felix me disse que eu estava sendo estúpido por até mesmo me importar sobre o que aconteceu com ela. Acho que eu estava, mas eu não era um bastardo frio e sem coração. Ela era louca, mas não merecia morrer. Ela precisava de ajuda.

Ele deixou-me no hospital para que eu pudesse verificá-la. Eu não tinha interesse em vê-la, mas eu precisava ter certeza que ela estava bem, para o meu próprio bem-estar.

Assim que entrei na sala de espera, eu vi Ângela. Ela correu até mim em lágrimas e eu dei a ela um abraço hesitante. Eu realmente não conhecia a garota muito bem, e eu estava um pouco desconfiado dela.

"Edward! Ela ficará tão feliz por você ter vindo. Ela estava com medo que você estivesse muito irritado." Ela soluçou.

"Por que diabos ela ficaria feliz em me ver, Ângela? Eu fodidamente a odeio, ela fodidamente destruiu o meu apartamento, mexeu nas minhas coisas e esteve me perseguindo desde que eu voltei em dezembro. Então eu descubro que ela está dizendo às pessoas que é minha namorada! Ela é uma doida varrida, Ângela! Eu só queria ter certeza que ela fodidamente não resmungou, caso contrário, eu não dou a mínima para o que acontecer. Eu só a quero fora da minha vida para sempre." Eu fervi.

Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo e as apertei firme para não ser tentado a socar a parede. Eu não podia acreditar que essa garota era tão estúpida quanto Jessica. Elas devem ter compartilhado o molho da loucura.

"Você é um bastardo! Como você se atreve a enganá-la todo esse tempo! Você a iludiu por todo esse tempo, e agora você a trata dessa maneira? Você é tão mau!" Ela gritou comigo, e então me deu um tapa no rosto.

Minha raiva alcançou novas alturas quando senti minha bochecha queimar com a pontada da sua mão.

"Olha, Vadia! Tudo que eu fiz foi transar com ela! Eu a deixei vir morar comigo porque ela apanhou do último idiota que se apaixonou pelo seu cérebro lunático. Eu disse a ela repetidamente que não queria nada mais! Eu tinha fotos da mulher que eu amo por toda a porra do apartamento! Ela não entendeu isso porque não quis! Isso não é problema meu, é dela".

"Então você simplesmente a usou e a descartou? Espero que você esteja orgulhoso de si mesmo!" Ela chorou.

"Escute, eu sinto muito por ela ter se machucado, eu já disse a ela que sentia muito. Eu pensei que nós éramos amigos; eu a ajudei quando mais ninguém ajudou, portanto, nem sequer me venha com essa merda sobre usá-la. Se alguém usou alguém aqui, foi ela".

"Você não quer sequer ler o bilhete de suicídio? Ela deixou para você." Ela sufocou.

"Absolutamente e fodidamente não! Eu não dou a mínima por que ela fez isso. Eu não me importo com o que ela tenha a dizer, eu só quero que ela se mantenha viva e me deixe em paz. Só. Isso".

"Você é um homem doente, Edward Cullen".

"Sim, o que seja. Então, ela ficará bem, ou o quê?" Eu estava cansado desse vai e volta, minha energia estava esgotada.

"Ela ficará bem. Eles tiveram que fazer uma lavagem em seu estômago, mas ela ficará bem. Nenhum dano permanente".

"Ótimo. Obrigado. Vejo você por aí." Eu disse enquanto me virava e me dirigia para as portas duplas de vidro que levavam ao estacionamento.

Eu sabia que soei como o filho da puta mais frio na Terra, mas quem, em sã consciência, poderia me culpar por estar irritado? Eu tive que atravessar o país, sair da minha cama quente e confortável com Bella, para lidar com a _Garota, Interrompida__*****_. Eu mesmo poderia tê-la estrangulado! Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu lesse um bilhete de suicídio de Jessica. Ela estava jogando algum tipo de jogo fodido, e eu estava fora. _Fim de jogo, cadela._

_*Garota, Interrompida: filme de drama de 1999 que narra os 18 meses de Kaisen (Winona Ryder) em uma instituição mental._

Fui direto para a cama quando voltei para casa. Eu estava fodidamente exausto, e honestamente dolorido pra caralho depois da minha linda noite com a minha menininha. Puxei meu celular do meu bolso para enviar outra mensagem para ela. Eu vi que tinha 13 chamadas não atendidas e duas mensagens de texto. Todas as chamadas eram de Emmett, e uma das mensagens. A outra era do meu bebê.

**E ~ VC É UM HOMEM MORTO. ~ E**

Sim, poderia ter chamado disso.

**E ~ Vc já chegou? Avise-me. Estou preocupada. Amo você. ~ B**

Respondi para Bella primeiro, claro, bolas dormentes poderia esperar.

**B ~ Estou em casa. Está tarde, então ligue-me amanhã. Amo você para toda a VIDA. ~ E**

Inclinei-me, coloquei o telefone no carregador e tirei minhas roupas antes de apagar a luz. A última coisa que pensei antes de adormecer foi na minha menininha aconchegada ao meu lado na minha cama em casa. O que eu não daria para ter isso todos os dias.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Domingo eu me levantei às 06hs e dirigi até o centro da cidade para tomar um café. Eu tinha uma merda importante para fazer, então eu queria começar cedo.

Meu pai rasgou minha bunda por sair no meio da noite, e não ficou melhor quando expliquei o que estava acontecendo com Jessica. Dizer que ele estava descontente era o eufemismo do século. Eu entendia, quero dizer, se eu estivesse em sua posição, eu teria chutado a minha bunda também. A coisa toda foi exasperada pela minha relação de amizade com Bella. Todo mundo tinha sentimentos mistos neste momento. Minha mãe estava nas nuvens. Alice... bem, ela estava animada e feliz por nós. Emmett era outra história. Ele não estava feliz – em nada. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas preocupado que eu fodesse tudo, como eu costumava fazer. Eu não conseguia fazê-lo entender que eu não foderia com isso. Desta vez era diferente. Ele estava me julgando com base em como eu tratava as garotas no colégio. Elas não significavam nada para mim, e Bella significava tudo. Elas eram apenas distrações... ela era o meu futuro.

Eu sempre tinha sido muito casual sobre namoro e sexo. Eu sempre quis Bella, então ninguém mais realmente despertou qualquer interesse em mim. Emmett era da mesma forma com as mulheres, ele era o rei do "dá e desce". Ele se divertia e gostava das garotas, mas ele nunca ficou sério com ninguém. Ele nunca tinha sentido por ninguém o que eu sentia por Bella, então ele estava achando difícil de entender. Ele sempre viu Bella como sua irmãzinha e, por isso, eu sempre seria grato. Eu nunca a tinha visto como uma irmã mais nova. Eu sempre a amei e a respeitei, mas sempre foi diferente... mesmo quando éramos crianças. Eu era protetor, possessivo, e admirado com cada movimento dela.

Meu pai agiu como se podia esperar. Ele amava Bella como se ela fosse sua própria filha. Quando eu confessei meus sentimentos, ele ficou contente por eu estar feliz, mas queria que eu tivesse esperado para namorar Bella até que ela estivesse fora da escola. Ele achava que eu estava apressando as coisas, e isso era muito cedo. Em seus olhos, ela era muito jovem e inexperiente para lidar com um relacionamento de longa distância, especialmente um tão intenso e íntimo. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu conter a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por ela, e embora eu concordasse com ele sobre a inexperiência dela, eu sabia que não teria sido capaz de esperar mais. Eu estive esperando por fodidos anos e eu estava miserável sem ela. Eu disse a ele que tinha planos para o nosso futuro e que eu estive planejando isso há muito tempo. Ele ficou chocado que eu já tivesse intenção de me casar com ela, mas ele entendeu. Ele me disse que sentiu a mesma coisa quando conheceu a minha mãe.

Prometi a ele que eu iria com calma, mas que eu não recuaria. Não havia como voltar atrás agora... a barragem havia sido rompida. Honestamente, eu não tinha planejado beijá-la na primeira noite, mas a tentação foi demais. Quando eu a vi com aquele vestido, estava tudo acabado. Eu estive dizendo a mim mesmo por tanto tempo que ela era minha, que dizer a ela que eu a levaria ao baile era simplesmente natural. Não havia nenhuma fodida maneira de eu ficar para trás vendo aquele tontinho do Newton levá-la a qualquer lugar. Eu tive que arriscar minha reivindicação e deixar todos os outros idiotas saberem que ela estava fora dos limites. Eu queria as minhas intenções conhecidas, eu tinha que saber se ela estava de alguma maneira interessada em mim também.

Felizmente, as coisas saíram melhor do que o planejado.

Eu também disse ao meu pai sobre os meus planos de voltar para Washington. Ele ficou dividido. Ele realmente gostava do fato de que eu estava recebendo a minha educação em Dartmouth, mas ele também gostou da possibilidade de me ter mais perto de casa. Ele sabia que minha mãe ficaria contente e aquilo foi o golpe final para ele. Ele prometeu entrar em contato com alguns dos seus colegas na UW para fazer as rodas girarem. Ele garantiu que eu teria a minha transferência e planejamento para me mudar durante o verão. Ele concordou em manter isso em segredo dos outros para que eu pudesse surpreendê-los quando chegasse em casa para as férias de primavera.

Pedi para ele me ajudar a encontrar o meu próprio lugar para o semestre. Eu concordei em viver com Emmett durante o verão, mas eu queria meu próprio lugar assim que a faculdade começasse. Eu queria que Bella e eu vivêssemos juntos, mas eu sabia que a ideia não seria muito bem aceita pelos nossos pais. Eu não me importava, eu faria o que tivesse que fazer para convencê-los. Além disso, nós dois éramos adultos e não seria da conta de ninguém o que fazíamos.

Eu temia a ligação que eu precisava fazer para os pais de Jéssica, mas era inevitável. Tinha que ser feita, porque eu sabia que uma vez que ela estivesse fora do hospital, ela ficaria impulsiva novamente. Eu não podia continuar lidando com a sua merda, ela não era a porra da minha responsabilidade. Eu estava farto das merdas dela, e eu estava cansado de tê-la fodendo com a minha vida. Eu precisava entregá-la a alguém que realmente se importasse. Ela parecia próxima dos seus pais e estava sempre ao telefone com sua mãe. Inferno, poderia ter sido besteira também, ela poderia ter estado no telefone com o próprio Lúcifer o tempo todo. Eu não sabia, mas eu estava prestes a descobrir.

"Alô".

"Hum, sim, é da residência dos Stanley?" Perguntei hesitantemente.

"Sim, é, posso perguntar quem está ligando?"

"Sim, aqui é Edward Cullen".

"Bem, se não é o homem que roubou minha doce menina." A Sra. Stanley disse com uma leve risada.

"Desculpe, senhora?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, Jessica só fala de você o tempo todo. Ouvi dizer que as coisas estão ficando mais sérias com vocês dois, com ela morando com você e tudo depois que ela abandonou a faculdade. Eu pensei que certamente ela voltaria para casa, mas um certo garoto a convenceu do contrário. Ouvi dizer que podemos ter que planejar um casamento em breve, é por isso que você está ligando?"

Eu segurei o telefone longe do meu rosto para recuperar o fôlego.

_Porra, eles devem realmente beber água poluída em Illinois. Todas essas mulheres eram estúpidas!_

"Com todo o respeito, senhora, do que você está falando?" Eu praticamente gritei.

Sim, eu fodidamente gritei. Era como se eu estivesse em um episódio de LOST. Eu estava lá, mas eu não tinha a porra da ideia do que estava acontecendo, e o monstro borrado estava esperando para saltar dos arbustos em mim.

"Você está pensando em noivado. Jessica me disse que você estava insinuando sobre o assunto. Eu não quero intrometer, mas vocês dois estão vivendo juntos... você pretende casar com minha filha, não é?"

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. "Eu _não_ tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar com a sua filha. Ouça, Sra. Stanley, eu não quero ser desrespeitoso, mas acho que a sua filha esteve mentindo para vocês. Sim, ela mora comigo, mas não de uma maneira romântica. Ela e eu éramos amigos. Ela estava passando por um mau momento há um tempo e eu a deixei se mudar para o meu apartamento como uma _companheira de quarto_. Nós namoramos apenas brevemente - na verdade, apenas um encontro ou dois, anos atrás quando entrei em Dartmouth. Este relacionamento inteiro é coisa da imaginação dela. Com isso, eu acho que há algumas coisas que você precisa saber, e é por isso que estou ligando".

Fiz uma pausa, tentando diminuir a minha raiva para que eu pudesse tentar ser atencioso com os sentimentos dessa mulher. Sua filha obviamente a tinha enganado também. O que diabos ela quis dizer quando sua filha abandonou a faculdade?

"Eu não entendo, Edward. Jessica parece ser muito feliz com você, eu estou confusa agora, o que está acontecendo?"

"Sra. Stanley, as coisas estiveram muito perturbadoras recentemente. Eu voei para a casa dos meus pais em Washington na sexta-feira, e no sábado de manhã a amiga de Jessica, Ângela, ligou para me informar que Jessica tentou cometer suicídio na sexta à noite".

"Oh meu Deus! Ela está bem? Onde ela está?" Ela perguntou freneticamente.

"Ela está bem. Ela ainda está no hospital; eles querem mantê-la em observação por 72 horas. O hospital não tinha qualquer informação de vocês aparentemente, e é por isso que não ligaram. O único número que ela deu foi o meu. Ela tomou alguns comprimidos do armário de remédios da amiga e bebeu um pouco de vodka. Eles tiveram que fazer uma lavagem no estômago dela, mas ela está estável e deve se recuperar muito bem".

"Em que hospital ela está? Você tem o número?"

"Sim, eu tenho. Ela está no Centro Médico Dartmouth-Hitchcock. Ela está no quarto 201. É um quarto particular, como é normal para alguém na condição dela. Você está pensando em vir aqui para vê-la?"

"Sim, claro. O pai dela e eu estaremos no próximo avião. Edward?"

"Sim, senhora?"

"Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, eu sinto que o chão se abriu debaixo de mim. Por que Jessica nos disse que casaria com você, e se é como você diz - que vocês dois não estão sequer em um relacionamento? Eu não entendo por que ela ainda está vivendo aí. Não faz nenhum sentido".

"Eu realmente não tenho ideia. Eu não tinha ideia que ela abandonou Dartmouth. Ela parece estar frequentando as aulas normalmente, eu a vejo com os livros, e no campus de vez em quando. Acho que há muito sobre Jessica que nenhum de nós sabe. Eu acho que ela precisa de muita ajuda, e eu espero que vocês possam fazer isso por ela. Eu odiaria pensar que algo como isso possa acontecer novamente".

"Sim, claro. Faremos tudo o que pudermos por ela. Obrigada, Edward, por ligar, eu realmente aprecio isso, e eu sinto muito pelos problemas que a minha filha causou a você".

"Sem problemas, eu só espero que ela obtenha alguma ajuda".

"Ok, obrigada, Edward".

"De nada. Adeus".

Desliguei o telefone e esfreguei as mãos sobre o meu rosto em frustração.

_Jesus Cristo!_

A situação toda era louca. Só eu poderia encontrar a garota-propaganda para a loucura e trazê-la para a minha casa. Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui, se ela não estava mais na faculdade? Ela era mais louca do que eu sequer suspeitava. Quem diabos finge fazer a porra da lição de casa?

Senti vontade de caçar aquele merda do Tyler e rasgar suas bolas. Aquele filho da puta estúpido poderia ter me avisado que ela era uma lunática. Eu acho que se eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu não teria dado a mínima também, contanto que ela não fosse problema meu.

Puxei meu cabelo, tentando aliviar o inchaço no meu cérebro. Eu estava tão feliz que os pais dela viriam para lidar com as coisas. Eu esperava que eles a arrastassem de volta para Chicago uma vez que percebessem que ela era louca.

Terminei meu café e pulei no chuveiro antes de ir para a loja de tatuagens.

Aro me fez um favor ao abrir em um domingo. Já que eu era amigo de Felix, e queria fazê-la o mais rápido possível, ele estava feliz por fazer isso. Eu queria mostrar à minha menininha exatamente o quão dedicado eu era a ela. Tatuagem era permanente, assim como ela.

Embora Aro parecesse meio assustador, ele era um cara legal. Ele não se parecia com Felix ou Demetri. Felix era um cara de boa aparência, ele era um pouco mais alto do que eu, com cabelo preto e olhos castanhos. Ele se saía bem com as mulheres. Demetri era menor; mais do tamanho de Aro, com cabelos loiros e um corpo atlético. Aro, por outro lado, tinha o cabelo preto oleoso e uma estranha aparência gótica. Ele mancava ao caminhar e mal dizia uma palavra. Seu rosto estava cheio de piercings desagradáveis e ele tinha grandes alargadores em suas orelhas. Eu tive um ataque de náuseas só de pensar em ter que tê-lo me tocando, mas eu coloquei isso de lado porque ele tinha uma boa reputação como um tatuador talentoso.

Só levou um pouco mais de uma hora para ele terminar a tatuagem e ficou fodidamente perfeita. Eu tive que dar os parabéns ao cara, seu trabalho era impecável. Eu não podia esperar para a minha menininha vê-la. Conversei com ele sobre outra ideia que eu tinha para mais uma e ele disse que trabalharia nos projetos e me ligaria quando tivesse alguns esboços.

Voltei para a casa e fiquei desapontado porque mais uma vez a casa estava cheia de pessoas. Eu não podia esperar para dar o fora de lá. Peguei uma cerveja e sentei no sofá ao lado de Felix.

"Então, com está a garota louca?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela ainda está no hospital; eles a têm na ala psiquiátrica. Liguei para a mãe dela vir lidar com a merda. Eu estou fora." Eu disse, com um aceno de cabeça determinado antes de beber mais um gole da minha cerveja.

"Cara, que merda enorme essa que ela fez. Eu acho que nós precisamos comprar um par de pitbulls para vigiar o lugar. Eu não confio nela".

"Sim, eu também não. Ela fodidamente disse à sua mãe que nós nos casaríamos! E então, fez essa merda..." Eu disse enquanto avançava para a beirada do sofá, encostando nele. "A mãe dela disse que ela fodidamente saiu de Dartmouth, e que pensou que a única razão pela qual ela estava aqui era por minha causa. Mas, cara, eu a via no campus; ela fodidamente tinha livros o tempo todo, fazia lição de casa e essas merdas! O que diabos é isso?"

Felix inclinou sua cabeça para trás e riu alto.

"Sim, ela definitivamente perdeu a merda da cabeça! Eu acho que é uma coisa realmente boa que você esteja indo embora, homem; eu acho que isso só vai piorar. Talvez, uma vez que você vá embora, ela mudará para algum outro idiota".

"Jesus, eu espero que sim. Meu pai está ajeitando o meu apartamento e colocando no nome de solteira da minha mãe para que ela não possa me encontrar. Eu ficarei com Emmett durante o verão, então não estou preocupado. Ela provavelmente pensará que eu ficarei com os meus pais até que a faculdade comece. Eu só espero que ela não tente procurar por mim".

"Sim, eu acho que toda esta coisa de tentar se matar foi a última chance que ela pensou que tinha, como se você viesse atrás dela, então ela saberia que você se preocupava com ela, e já que você não foi vê-la, ela entenderá o recado".

Eu assenti, esperando como o inferno que ele estivesse certo. Eu me recostei, tomei mais algumas cervejas e assisti algumas corridas de carros na TV. Eu finalmente decidi encerrar o dia em torno das 03hs e liguei para a minha menina.

"Desculpe por não atender sua ligação. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem e eu ligarei quando puder. Tchau!"

_MERDA._

Deixei uma mensagem rápida e, em seguida, mandei uma mensagem de texto, dizendo que eu a amava. Eles provavelmente estavam na cabana e eu sabia que a recepção lá era uma merda.

**B ~ EU AMO VC, BABY. VOU DORMIR AGORA... LIGO AMANHÃ. XO. – E**

Ajustei meu alarme e coloquei o telefone no criado-mudo. No momento em que fechei meus olhos, o lindo rosto da minha menininha surgiu na minha cabeça. Essa não foi a única coisa que apareceu ao pensar na minha menina. Lembrei-me do jeito que ela olhou para mim na noite de sexta-feira, tão inocente e cheia de amor por mim. Imaginei a forma como todo o seu rosto e seu peito ficaram cor-de-rosa quando ela atingiu o clímax, seu doce hálito quente em meu rosto enquanto eu a masturbava com meus dedos no carro. Eu gemi em frustração. Eu quase podia sentir o cheiro dela. Com esse pensamento, atirei-me para fora da minha cama e fui para a minha mochila. Eu ainda tinha a calcinha dela!

Eu a arranquei da minha mochila, trouxe até meu nariz e respirei fundo. Fodidamente celestial. Recostei-me contra a parede e abaixei a mão para pegar o meu pau. Comecei a me acariciar lentamente, desfrutando o doce néctar da minha Isabella. Não havia fodidamente nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse viver os próximos meses sem ela. Comecei a bombear furiosamente, mais e mais rápido com cada golpe no meu eixo. Pensei em simplesmente abandonar a porra da faculdade só para que eu pudesse ir para casa e ficar com ela naquele momento. Foda-se a minha educação, a única coisa que eu precisava era estar enterrado dentro de Bella. Eu tinha um fundo de reserva, e eu poderia viver da sua boceta se eu quisesse.

Eu já podia sentir o aperto das minhas bolas e sabia que aquela seria a mais rápida sessão de punheta na história do mundo. Eu trouxe a calcinha dela em direção à minha boca e dei uma lambia hesitante, esperando, mas não tendo certeza se eu poderia ainda sentir o gosto dela. Com certeza, era tudo que eu precisava para explodir a minha carga toda sobre minhas mãos com um rosnado.

Fiquei parado por mais um instante, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Graças a Deus, ninguém podia ver isso. Eu acabei de dar-me um minuto e meio de uma punheta! Eu não tinha gozado tão rápido nem quando eu tinha 14 anos de idade! Bella me transformou em um maldito animal. Eu não podia e nem nunca me fartaria. Continuei a respirar através da calcinha dela e tive um sentimento de merda que o cheiro dela não duraria por muito tempo. Eu tive então uma ideia incrível, e teria a certeza de convencê-la a me enviar mais.

Fui no banheiro, dei uma mijada e fui para o chuveiro. Era bom tomar um banho, já que eu ainda estava fodidamente tenso. Eu ainda estava estressado após bater uma punheta, então fui para a segunda rodada. Bella na minha mente estava fazendo coisas para o meu corpo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Meu tempo de recuperação era louco, eu estava permanentemente duro por ela. Eu acariciei, torci e puxei enquanto imaginava Bella com seus quentes lábios molhados espalhados ao redor do meu pau, lambendo e chupando e cantarolando. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava e, unf... manchei a parede do meu chuveiro com três longos e grossos jatos. Outra em menos de dois minutos. Jesus Cristo! Pensar em nós dois juntos novamente fodidamente me mataria. Parecia que eu era um drogado e eu iria até os confins da Terra para conseguir a minha próxima dose.

Terminei meu banho e caí em minha cama, exausto. Segurei a calcinha da minha menininha na minha mão enquanto adormeci, sonhando com ela.

* * *

**Bem, pudemos ver um pouco mais da loucura de Jessica... em seguida deem uma olhadinha no próximo capítulo... ;)**

**Obrigada Ju por betar!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Se você veio direto ao último capítulo postado, volte e leia o 11.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Jessica**

**~ Jessica ~**

A primeira vez em que coloquei meus olhos em Edward Cullen, eu sabia que estava apaixonada. Ele era absolutamente lindo, alto, moreno e sexy, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Foi em uma festa fora do campus no primeiro mês, ou logo depois, do início da faculdade.

Minha amiga Ângela arrastou-me para a festa e, no começo, eu fiquei realmente irritada. Eu preferia muito mais os clubes a essas festas cafonas em casas, mas, rapaz, eu fiquei feliz naquela noite.

Ele estava encostado a uma parede, conversando com seus amigos, e eu fiquei hipnotizada. Ele tinha aquele olhar rude, não realmente um rapaz bonito, embora ele fosse a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça selvagem e castanha, mas parecia que havia sido beijado pelo sol, fazendo-o parecer mais um tom de bronze. Seu rosto era literalmente perfeito. Era como um maldito anjo. Eu o observei atentamente a noite toda, aproximando-me dele aos poucos. Eu finalmente chamei sua atenção e ele deu-me um sorriso sexy e foi isso. Eu estava perdida. Eu sabia que não haveria mais ninguém para mim. Ele era meu.

Nós namoramos por um tempo, foi realmente indo e voltando. Eu ficava realmente irritada e nós terminávamos por qualquer merda estúpida. Era principalmente por causa de sair. Ele NUNCA queria sair. Quero dizer, ele era fodidamente rico e poderia esbanjar de vez em quando com um jantar, ou algo assim. Mas não, nós só ficávamos na casa dele ou na minha. Comecei a me perguntar se era apenas sexo, o que a princípio estava bom porque era fodidamente fantástico. Esse garoto sabe o que diabos está fazendo. Só que não era suficiente para mim. Eu soube imediatamente que eu o queria, e estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir.

Ele finalmente se distanciou de mim completamente. Eu fiquei tão fodidamente irritada! Então ele se mudou e não me disse, e essa merda eu não aturaria. Comecei a me tornar presente na área, esperando por ele, mas era como se ele fosse um eremita, ou algo assim. Então eu tive a sensação horrível de que ele tinha encontrado alguém, então eu reforcei as coisas e comecei a trabalhar para estar de volta em sua vida. Comecei a frequentar todas as festas no seu prédio e aqueles que o rodeavam. Eu os seguia todas as sextas e sábados à noite. Foi em uma dessas noites que eu fiquei com Tyler Crowley. Ele era quente e tinha um beijo decente e tudo, mas ele era apenas um peão. Fui morar com ele depois de sairmos por um par de semanas, e não poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Eu estava exatamente na porta ao lado e podia ver Edward todos os dias. Meu plano estava lentamente entrando nos eixos.

Uma noite, quando Tyler voltou para casa, comecei uma briga enorme com ele. Eu disse a ele que estava dormindo com outra pessoa e o incitei a me colocar para fora. Eu me tranquei no banheiro e dei-me um olho roxo e arranhei meus braços e pescoço. Arrumei minhas coisas e apareci na porta da casa de Edward. Eu sabia que este era um plano infalível, ele era muito cavalheiro para virar as costas para uma mulher em necessidade.

Eu fiz o papel, sem ter para onde ir, sem dinheiro, sem ninguém para me ajudar. Ele caiu direitinho. Ele deu-me seu quarto de hóspedes, e eu estava dentro. Eu nunca iria embora. Era perfeito estar sob o mesmo teto com ele. Não demorou muito tempo para nós retomarmos de onde paramos. Eu sabia que ele nunca poderia me negar. Neste ponto, tinha que funcionar, eu tinha abandonado a faculdade depois do meu segundo semestre em liberdade condicional acadêmica e não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu poderia me manter em Hanover. Eu não correria para casa com o meu rabo entre as pernas sem o meu homem.

Eu estava realmente ansiosa para a pausa de Natal. Isso daria a Edward e eu o tempo sozinhos que precisávamos. Tempo de qualidade. E então tudo começou a desmoronar.

Quando eu acordei e não encontrei Edward, fiquei preocupada. Ele não tinha dito nada sobre ter quaisquer planos para o fim de semana. Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos nos juntar a Ângela e Ben na casa do pai de Ben em Vermont para o fim de semana. Eu sei que eu mencionei a viagem de esqui várias vezes, e eu tinha certeza que ele havia concordado em ir. Peguei o telefone para ligar para ele, deixando-o tocar por alguns minutos, apenas para tê-lo indo direto para a caixa postal.

_**"Edward, querido, é Jess! Eu só estava querendo saber onde você estava... você desapareceu esta manhã, e eu só queria ter certeza que você lembrou do nosso fim de semana... então, ligue-me de volta, eu seguirei e arrumarei nossas malas. Vejo você em breve. Te amo! Tchau".**_

Desliguei e voltei para o meu quarto para começar a fazer as malas. Arrastei minha mala para fora do armário do corredor e a coloquei aberta na minha cama. Peguei várias blusas e jeans e minha jaqueta grossa de esqui. Fui até a cômoda para pegar meu pijama e o joguei na cama. Abri minha gaveta de calcinhas e tirei o meu novo "presente" para Edward. Eu sabia que ele morreria quando visse em mim. Eu tinha comprado centenas de dólares em lingerie novas especificamente para esta viagem quando Ângela e eu tínhamos ido a Nova York para visitar seus pais no mês passado.

O artigo mais importante seria guardado para amanhã à noite. Era um belo sutiã vermelho de cetim e renda e calcinha combinando, com cinta-liga e meias pretas. Esta seria a roupa na qual eu queria que ele me visse quando eu dissesse a ele que eu era apaixonada por ele e queria que nós déssemos o próximo passo em nosso relacionamento.

Nós éramos basicamente exclusivos, mesmo que nós nunca realmente tivéssemos tido essa discussão. Eu sabia que eu sou a única mulher em sua vida, mas acho que ele está com receio de avançar. Nós estivemos juntos por tanto tempo, e nossa situação é confortável e eu amava como as coisas eram, mas eu queria mais e sabia que ele queria também. É só que os homens às vezes precisam ser empurrados na direção certa, e neste fim de semana eu daria o empurrão.

Eu frequentemente pensava sobre o nosso futuro, uma vez que ele finalmente me pedisse em casamento, e no nosso casamento e nossa linda casa enorme. Eu pensava sobre como seria maravilhoso me tornar a esposa de Edward Cullen, médico bem sucedido, e ser a mãe dos seus filhos. Nossas vidas seriam perfeitas, tudo seria perfeito. Eu estava apenas começando a ficar impaciente esperando o inevitável, eu estava pronta para o nosso futuro começar agora.

Eu finalmente terminei de arrumar a mala e a arrastei para a porta da frente. Voltei para o quarto de Edward para começar a dele. Eu não tinha certeza para onde ele tinha ido, mas percebi que se eu fizesse a mala dele, poderíamos sair imediatamente. Eu não podia esperar para que o nosso fim de semana romântico começasse.

Abri seu armário para pegar sua mala. Hmmm, isso é estranho, eu sei que a tinha visto na prateleira de cima. Peguei vários pares de calças jeans e um par de moletons e os joguei na cama. Abaixei-me para procurar a mala debaixo da cama. Nada. Bem, talvez ele tenha se livrado dela, ele nem sequer a usa.

Voltei para meu quarto para pegar uma mochila para colocar as coisas dele. Parei no armário para pegar suas camisetas, meias e cuecas. Tirei um par de camisetas aleatórias e fechei a gaveta. Abri sua gaveta de cuecas e a encontrei vazia. Merda. Eu tinha que lavar roupa. Fui para o cesto e levantei a tampa. Vazio. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Olhei ao redor do quarto, algo parecia... errado. Seu laptop ainda estava aqui, e ele geralmente tem aquela maldita coisa colada a ele. Então notei que seus sapatos não estavam na porta da frente. Voltei para o armário, talvez ele os tenha colocado lá, eu não sei por que ele nunca coloca. Hmmm, apenas os seus velhos Vans e um par de botas sujas. Que porra!

Então eu me dei conta. Aquele filho da puta foi embora. Mas para onde? Ele não tinha voltado para casa por anos. Então eu comecei a me sentir mal, e se algo tivesse acontecido? Porra, eu nem sequer tinha o número dos pais dele para ligar e verificar, e ele não está atendendo. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição.

Voltei para o meu quarto para procurar o número do seu amigo Felix. Talvez eles tivessem planejado uma viagem de caras, ou algo assim, ou pelo menos ele poderia saber onde ele estava. Eu finalmente encontrei o número e disquei. Felizmente ele atendeu imediatamente.

"**Alô".**

"**Oh, olá, é Felix?"**

"Sim".

"**Olá, aqui é a namorada de Edward, Jessica. Você se lembra de mim?"**

**"Sim, eu me lembro de você, Jessica. Namorada, hein".**

"**Bem, você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu ri.**

"**O que você precisa, Jessica?"**

"**Bem, eu acordei e Edward não estava aqui, e ele não está atendendo seu telefone. Nós deveríamos ir para Vermont neste fim de semana, e eu fui fazer as malas e não consegui encontrar a dele. Você sabe onde ele está?"**

"**Sim, eu o deixei no aeroporto ontem à noite. Ele foi para Washington".**

"**Oh, não! Aconteceu alguma coisa com a família dele? Ele nem sequer me deixou um bilhete!"**

"**Não, não que eu saiba. Eu sei que havia uma grande festa de Natal e que ele estava ansioso por ela, isso é tudo que eu sei".**

"**Oh. Uhm, obrigada Felix".**

"**Sem problemas. Até mais".**

**"Tchau".**

Aquele filho da puta estúpido! Por que ele não me disse que estava indo para casa? Eu certamente pensei que, na próxima vez que ele fosse para casa, ele me levaria para que eu pudesse conhecer sua família!

Fechei o telefone e joguei como se estivesse pegando fogo. Voltei para o quarto dele e abri seu laptop e o liguei. Ele não sabe que eu tenho todas as suas senhas, ele é estúpido o suficiente para ter todas elas anotadas em um cartão dentro da sua mesa. Entrei em sua conta para verificar seu e-mail. Havia apenas e-mails aleatórios, a maioria dos seus professores e alunos. Um e-mail para o seu professor indicava que ele realmente ficaria fora por mais de uma semana para passar os feriados com sua família e amigos. _Quais fodidos amigos? _Ele nunca falou sobre ninguém que não fosse da sua família.

Depois, havia vários e-mails, piadas e correntes de um tal de DoceB. Quem diabos era esse? Ele respondeu a cada um com LOL e carinhas sorridentes. Hmm. Eu procurei no resto dos seus e-mails e não encontrei nada importante. Fechei a coisa. Eu enviava piadas e essas coisas para ele o tempo todo e ele nunca responde. Esse DoceB tinha que ser outra garota.

Arranquei o cabo da parede e atirei a porra da coisa na parede. Ouvi a tela quebrar. Bom. Não é como se ele não pudesse pagar por outro, de qualquer maneira. Eu então comecei a passar pelas suas gavetas, curiosa para ver se ele havia deixado um presente de Natal para mim. Tirei as gavetas da cômoda e não encontrei nada. Eu então varri debaixo da cama e, novamente, nada. Empurrei seu colchão, derrubando a luminária e seu despertador quando ele tombou.

Meu, meu, meu, meu homem gosta de alguma pornografia. Três frascos de lubrificante, um frasco gigante de hidratante e montes e montes de revistas. Lancei a merda toda no chão e percebi algumas fotos caindo. Peguei toda aquela porcaria e levei para a cozinha. Joguei tudo na lata de lixo e voltei para o quarto dele.

Minha fúria foi ao limite com a ideia de ele não ter sequer tido a consideração de pelo menos comprar-me algo de Natal. Não que ele tenha me dado algo no ano passado, ou no meu aniversário, e se eu pensar bem, ele nunca me deu nada. Eu sempre me apeguei ao fato de que ele não era muito romântico. Agora eu achava que ele era apenas um bastardo egoísta.

Acabei cancelando a viagem com Ângela, quero dizer, o quanto seria bom um fim de semana romântico sem um homem? Tomei banho, me vesti e fui para o centro da cidade para a minha saída habitual. Eu precisava ficar bêbada e conseguir alguma atenção. Eu nunca saía deste bar de mãos vazias, e hoje eu me certificaria de que não fosse diferente.

Cheguei lá por volta das 20hs45min e fui direto ao ataque. Apoiei-me em um banquinho no bar e pedi o meu Martini regular com limão e açúcar extra. Corri minha língua pela borda e recolhi o açúcar. Quando olhei para cima, notei um cara loiro sorrindo para mim. Bingo, ele serviria. Dei a ele um aceno de cabeça, chamando-o. Quando ele chegou mais perto, notei que ele tinha um belo corpo musculoso, mas não muito volumoso. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e olhos muito azuis. Parecia que a minha noite estava salva.

Quando cheguei em casa para me preparar para a véspera de Ano Novo, fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward em casa. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava irritado e, sinceramente, fiquei contente. Eu queria uma reação dele. Ele esteve agindo como se eu não existisse e eu estava cansada disso.

A nossa briga sobre a nossa relação foi infrutífera. Ele viria para os seus sentidos. Ele só precisava crescer. Ele estava tão sob o controle dos seus pais que ele tinha medo de peidar sem a permissão deles. Eu acho que essa é a razão pela qual ele estava escondendo o fato de que vivíamos juntos. Esta é a razão pela qual eu estava realmente empurrando o relacionamento adiante. Uma vez que ele me pedisse em casamento, então tudo estaria a céu aberto. Eu sei que eles me amarão, e eu queria ser parte de toda a dinastia Cullen. Eu me encaixarei perfeitamente e, finalmente, a vida inteira que eu imaginei será perfeita.

Fui junto com o discurso retórico. Tudo o que ele precisa para acender uma fogueira debaixo da sua bunda. Não foi até que ele pensou que tinha acabado, e decidiu pegar seu telefone e ligar para qualquer cadela pela qual ele achava que estava me deixando! Eu acho que não! Peguei o telefone e joguei pela janela. Se ele acha que eu desistirei tão facilmente, então ele é louco.

Quando notei que ele havia comprado um novo telefone, eu verifiquei o registro de chamadas e vi ligações para alguém a quem ele tinha rotulado como _Mi Amore. _Decorei aquele número de telefone. Eu não esqueceria tão rápido. Claro que eu não pude deixá-lo manter essa merda, então eu joguei a merda do telefone no lixo. Toma essa, imbecil.

Então ele me disse para ir embora. HÁ! Nada provável. Eu o deixei saber que eu não desistiria sem lutar. Eu não desistiria. Ele era meu, e eu tinha trabalhado muito duro nesta relação para deixá-lo assim.

Eu torci a faca quando disse a ele que havia jogado no lixo todas as pequenas guloseimas que a sua nova prostituta havia feito. Sério, o quanto isso era brega? Oh! Eu fiz para você docinhos gostosos, por favor, me ame. O que seja. Essa merda não funciona, tendo feito isso. Pobre menina não tinha ideia contra quem ela estava.

Imaginei que era uma boa ideia sair por um tempo, você sabe, deixá-lo esfriar a cabeça. Ângela foi legal comigo e me deixou ficar com ela, ela sabia que não seria por muito tempo. Ela era a minha melhor amiga. Eu conversava com ela sobre tudo, e ela nunca me julgou. Ela tinha me ajudado com o plano maligno para voltar com Edward quando deixei Tyler. Ela é puramente genial, porque é claro que deu certo. Eu sabia que esse seria um bom momento para planejarmos meu próximo passo.

O quanto eu era estúpida? Eu não podia acreditar que ele realmente tinha uma ordem de restrição contra mim. Ele é tão estúpido assim? Como se um pedaço de papel fosse me impedir? Ângela avisou-me para manter distância, para manter um olho nele, mas para esperar. Eu poderia ser paciente, eu tinha sido paciente com ele por anos. Esperei tanto tempo, uma estúpida ordem de restrição não me impediria de conseguir o que eu queria.

Uma vez que eu descobri que ele voltaria para Washington no Dia dos Namorados, eu sabia que precisava dar andamento ao meu jogo. Eu o vi saindo da casa de Felix com uma mala e soube que ele estava mais uma vez saindo para ir para _ela._ Claro, Dia dos Namorados. Tão fodidamente romântico. Isso só me irritou ainda mais porque ele NUNCA fez nada comigo no Dia dos Namorados. Esperei por perto e fiquei observando para ver em qual terminal ele embarcaria. Eu segui e verifiquei os voos e, com certeza, ele estava indo para Seattle.

Eu estava além de lívida neste momento. Eu tinha um plano cozinhando em fogo baixo, e sabia que este seria o momento de colocá-lo em ação.

Quando cheguei em casa, fiquei no meu quarto até Ângela sair para o seu encontro com Ben. Eu então fui para o banheiro e peguei o frasco de Tylenol com codeína que ela tinha para suas enxaquecas. Virei o frasco e peguei três. Joguei o resto no vaso sanitário e dei descarga. Deixei o frasco vazio no balcão e fui para o meu quarto. Peguei a garrafa de Vodka Stoli que eu tinha escondido e tomei os comprimidos. Liguei a TV e assisti um pouco de um programa idiota enquanto terminava a garrafa de Vodka. Eu sabia que, entre a grande parcela de álcool e os efeitos dos comprimidos, eu desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Tomei o suficiente para me nocautear, mas não o suficiente para realmente me machucar. Eu sabia que Ângela veria que o resto dos comprimidos estava faltando e pensaria o pior. Pelo menos isso era exatamente o que eu estava contando.

* * *

**Sanatório nela? Hahahaha**

**Obrigada Ju por betar!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas entre feirados, atrasos e viagens, finalmente o capítulo está aqui!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Sinto falta dele**

**~ Bella ~**

Nas semanas após a partida de Edward, havíamos passado algum tempo ao telefone. Eu estava tão feliz - mais feliz do que nunca. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo em um conto de fadas da vida real.

A escola ainda era uma luta, e Tanya e Rosalie continuaram a fazer da minha vida um inferno constantemente. Eu simplesmente não entendia. Eu estava seriamente confusa pelo seu ódio contra mim. Eu entendia que Tanya estava com ciúme porque eu senti o mesmo quando ela estava se esfregando nele na festa. No entanto, ele era meu agora, e eu simplesmente não sabia por que ela não conseguia entender isso. Ele me escolheu... ele me queria. Era tão difícil assim de acreditar? Não era como se eles algum dia tivessem namorado, ou algo assim. Eles ficaram, assim como ela fez com todos os outros. Ele obviamente não estava interessado o suficiente para ficar por aqui, então, por que ela não podia simplesmente entender a dica?

Eu estava ficando mais e mais forte a cada dia que passava. Eu estava decidida a me manter firme e defender-me da merda dela. Começou com pequenos passos. Eu tinha a certeza de olhá-la nos olhos cada vez que eu passava por ela, em vez de me encolher, como de costume. Isso parecia apenas alimentar seu fogo, e então as coisas pioraram. Depois da terceira vez que eu tive comida jogada no meu cabelo no refeitório, eu perdi a cabeça.

Era como se eu estivesse tendo uma experiência extracorporal. A raiva cresceu como fogo do centro do meu ser. Como ela ousava tentar estragar a minha vidinha perfeita? Eu nunca tinha feito nada contra ela para merecer esse tipo de tratamento.

Aquele dia tinha começado perfeitamente. Acordei com a voz doce de Edward enchendo o receptor do meu telefone com palavras amorosas e promessas. Meu coração estava tão cheio de felicidade. Nós conversamos sobre a sua visita em alguns meses e eu estava literalmente saltitando por aí como uma idiota. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu tive a sorte de ter este belo homem na minha vida. Eu era uma cadela sortuda.

O dia continuou a seguir o seu caminho, e quando eu abri as cortinas do meu quarto para ver o sol brilhando lá fora, eu estava em êxtase. Nós não tínhamos muito sol, então eu achei que isso era um sinal de que o dia seria excepcional.

Peguei um belo top floral do meu armário e vesti minhas calças capri e meu AllStar verde. Eu me senti bonita, leve e corajosa, e pronta para o dia.

Eu cantarolava alegremente na cozinha enquanto fazia o café da manhã do meu pai, o que o fez rir de mim da porta.

"Bom dia, pai." Eu disse alegremente.

"Bom dia, Bells, qual é a grande ocasião?" Ele disse enquanto apontava para o fogão.

"Nenhuma ocasião, eu só pensei que seria bom ter alguns ovos esta manhã. Eu tenho desejado um pouco de bacon gorduroso e algumas gemas. Você não se cansa de cereais?"

"Oh, acredite em mim. Eu não estou reclamando, só estou perguntando por que tenho a sorte de ter um café da manhã de sábado em uma quarta-feira." Ele disse com uma risada.

Ele pegou o jornal e tomou seu assento à mesa.

Eu quebrei mais dois ovos e os deixei cair na panela, antes de mexer seus ovos e adicionar um pouco de bacon. Passei manteiga em sua torrada e coloquei o prato na frente dele.

"Coma, Papis!" Eu disse.

"Então, eu assumo que o seu humor não é só por causa do nosso sol hoje." Ele disse com outra risada.

"Cale-se, pai! Eu só estou de bom humor, é tudo. Você age como se eu fosse uma maníaca depressiva, ou algo assim!"

Voltei para os meus ovos, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu gosto disso, filha. É bom vê-la feliz. Você tem estado meio mal-humorada sobre a escola ultimamente, porém. Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Apenas a mesma velha porcaria com Tanya e Rosalie".

Terminei de preparar o meu café da manhã e sentei-me na frente dele.

"Talvez eu devesse ter uma conversa com a Sra. Hale. Ela não ficaria feliz com Rosalie se comportando dessa maneira.

Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse em uma profunda reflexão.

"Umm, sim... não, pai. Isso _não_ seria uma boa ideia. Além disso, não é realmente Rosalie, o problema maior é Tanya. Rosalie é apenas uma seguidora. Tanya é quem tem a boca grande, ela está apenas com inveja." Eu disse quando acenei as mãos no ar como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Sim, aquela lá. Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ela não tem uma reputação muito boa." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Por que ela está com ciúme de você, Bella?"

"Pai, sério? Por que diabos ela ficaria com ciúme? Edward! Ela está com ciúme porque eu estou saindo com Edward".

Ele olhou para mim por cima do jornal e levantou a sobrancelha.

"O quê?" Eu guinchei, de repente muito desconfortável com a reviravolta na conversa.

"Então, é isso o que vocês estão fazendo? Saindo? Isso significa que há algo sério acontecendo?"

Revirei meus olhos. Eu não estava pronta para me engajar nesta conversa com meu pai. Seria doloroso e constrangedor.

"Pai, ele vive a bazilhões de quilômetros de distância, eu acho que sair serve para isso. Eu acho que isso é sério? Sim. Eu acho que acabará se tornando algo mais? Sim. Mas, por enquanto, é o que é e eu estou feliz. Definitivamente não é uma situação ideal, com ele tão longe, mas não é como se eu estivesse sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Eu não era exatamente a Pequena Miss Borboleta Social antes disso. Ele sempre foi o único menino que eu gostei, ele é o único menino sobre quem eu já pensei, pai. Então, sim... nós somos alguma coisa." Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Como você explica essas coisas para o seu pai? Eu não tinha certeza de que ele sequer falava a língua dos adolescentes. Ele provavelmente estava apenas ouvindo a voz do professor de Charlie Brown... wa wa wa wa... wawawawa... wa wa.

A julgar pelo olhar no rosto dele, ele totalmente ouviu apenas tagarelice. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a comer. Ficamos em silêncio e terminamos o café. Juntei os pratos e os lavei antes de subir as escadas para terminar de me arrumar. Eu estava quase nas escadas quando ele me parou.

"Bells?"

"Sim, pai?"

"Estou feliz que você e Edward têm um ao outro. Eu sempre esperei que um dia você encontrasse um homem bom, e eu estou orgulhoso que Edward encontrou você. Eu acho que você está sendo muito madura sobre essa coisa toda de longa distância. Eu me preocupei com isso no início, para ser honesto. Eu acho que vocês, crianças, conseguirão fazer tudo bem." Ele disse enquanto me dava um tapinha no ombro e empurrava sua cadeira sob a mesa.

"Eu não voltarei até tarde esta noite, provavelmente depois das 21hs. Não se preocupe com o jantar, eu posso pegar alguma coisa mais tarde".

"Tudo bem, pai. Tenha um bom dia, te amo".

"Eu também, Bells".

Corri pelas escadas e até o meu quarto. Passei uma escova no meu cabelo, puxei-o em um rabo de cavalo e agarrei a minha bolsa antes de ir para a minha picape. Assim que pisei lá fora, respirei fundo e sorri para o belo dia diante de mim.

Alice estava me esperando no estacionamento e fizemos o nosso caminho através do corredor para a nossa sala de aula. Tanya e Rosalie passaram por nós, e Tanya me deu um patético empurrão com o ombro, como sempre. Sua tentativa tosca apenas me fez rir. Eu ri tão forte que isso realmente fez Alice se agitar um pouco. Eu só olhei para ela e dei de ombros.

Foda-se. Hoje seria um bom dia.

Meu humor continuou contagiante durante todo o dia e eu não conseguia me livrar do meu sorriso. Era, claro, a calmaria antes da tempestade.

Alice e eu pegamos o nosso almoço regular; pizza de pepperoni, salada verde com ranch***** e leite com chocolate. Eu adicionei dois biscoitos de aveia e uma banana na minha bandeja, porque eles estavam chamando o meu nome. Eles pareciam fantásticos.

_*Ranch: molho de salada com alho, cebola, ervas e especiarias._

Sentamos em nossos lugares habituais e pegamos os nossos materiais de leitura da hora do almoço. Nós escolhemos a Nylon e a Cosmo para folhear enquanto comíamos.

De repente, senti uma substância gosmenta e molhada na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu vi Alice olhar para cima com horror enquanto gotas de pudim de chocolate escorriam pela frente do meu top novinho.

OH INFERNO, FODIDAMENTE NÃO!

Eu bati a revista sobre a mesa e Alice correu para limpar a gosma do meu cabelo. Eu a afastei e marchei até a mesa de Tanya. Tanya tinha a cabeça abaixada em cima da mesa, morrendo de rir. Eu não estava me divertindo. Rosalie viu eu me aproximar com terror escrito em seu rosto, e bateu no ombro de Tanya para alertá-la.

"Posso ajudá-la, garota Cosby? Você gosta de pudim?" Tanya zombou.

"Você é uma puta patética. Você acha que essa merda me incomoda? Você é tão infantil. Se faz você se sentir melhor jogar merdas em mim, então vá em frente, mas simplesmente saiba que, não importa o que você faça comigo, eu ainda terei Edward! Então, conforme-se com isso... puta estúpida!"

Ela se levantou, empurrando a cadeira para atrás dela.

"Você é a patética aqui, Bella! Eu acabei de falar com ele, ele disse que você não significa nada para ele... nada! Eu falo com ele o tempo todo!" Ela cuspiu.

Eu dei um passo para mais perto dela, apertando o meu colar infinito com a minha mão direita.

"Você vê isso, Tanya? Você sabe o que isso significa? Significa PARA SEMPRE! Edward me deu... ah, e ele me deu isso," eu apontei para a minha pulseira, "na noite do baile. Você quer ler? Ele mandou gravar com as nossas iniciais. Isso soa como se eu não significasse nada para ele? O que ele deu a você além de um tapinha na cabeça depois de um boquete medíocre?"

O suspiro do refeitório inteiro foi ensurdecedor. A única contradição ao silêncio foi Alice rindo histericamente atrás de mim. Virei-me e lancei a ela um sorriso vencedor. Porra, sim, isso era realmente bom.

"Você é uma mentirosa! Eu aposto que você mesma comprou essas merdas, só para fingir que ele era seu namorado. Você é uma perdedora, Bella, e você nunca poderia competir comigo - nunca!"

Alice voou rapidamente entre nós e começou a espetar Tanya em seus peitos falsos.

"Escute, sua aberração, Edward é meu irmão! Esse colar que ela está usando é da Tiffany, e a pulseira é a réplica de uma relíquia da família - copiada diretamente da que o meu pai deu para a minha mãe! Isso não é invenção, sua estúpida! Meu irmão é apaixonado por ela! Acontece que eu sei que você não fala com o meu irmão, e você quer saber como eu sei disso? Porque ele é _meu irmão_, sua vaca gorda. Quero dizer, sério, pelo menos se você vai mentir, seja esperta o suficiente para ser boa no que faz!"

Alice deu-lhe um pontapé nas canelas e virou-se para mim.

"Bella, eu acho que Emmett precisa fazer uma visita às nossas amigas aqui. Você não concorda?" Ela disse, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Eu nem sequer colocaria Emmett no meio disso. Pobre Emmett teria que sofrer perto de Rosalie descaradamente o comendo com os olhos! Ela é exatamente tão patética quanto Tanya! É uma coisa boa que elas sejam bonitas, porque ambas são tão estúpidas quanto um percevejo!" Eu ri.

Eu observei quando Rosalie virou cinco tons de vermelho e saiu correndo do refeitório.

Isso mesmo, cadela! Não pode lidar com o calor; dê o fora da cozinha!

"Não me ameacem, sua mutante! Só porque seus irmãos sentem pena de você porque você é uma aberração e sua única amiga é uma puta feia, não significa que você pode descontar em mim! Vocês são retardadas!" Tanya gritou.

Ela se afastou de nós e pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo do refeitório atrás de Rosalie. Alice me abraçou e nós nos abraçamos e rimos. De repente, o refeitório inteiro começou a bater palmas para nós. Era hilário que nós estivéssemos recebendo uma ovação de pé por colocar Tanya em seu lugar.

Alice deu a eles uma reverência e eu me inclinei teatralmente. Voltamos para a nossa mesa, recolhemos nossas coisas e nos retiramos do show dos horrores no refeitório.

Quando chegamos lá fora, nós sentamos na grama e rimos novamente.

"Bella, eu juro que eu estou tão fodidamente apaixonada por você agora! Você tem que ligar para Edward e contar o que você acabou de fazer! Se ele pudesse tê-la visto agora, ele teria a arrastado lá para trás e tomado seu _cartão V_!" Ela gritou.

Eu estremeci levemente e tentei mascarar a minha culpa. Eu me sentia tão culpada por esconder meu segredo de Alice. Se ela soubesse que o meu _cartão V _há muito havia expirado. Tanto quanto eu queria dizer a ela, eu simplesmente não podia. Não parecia certo, quero dizer, ele era _irmão _dela. Era desconfortável eu sequer pensar em falar com ela sobre isso, e ainda era cedo no nosso relacionamento. Eu não sabia se ela entenderia. Eu diria a ela, eventualmente, mas não ainda.

"Deus, Alice! É do seu irmão que você está falando! Eu duvido que ele acharia o meu cabelo emaranhado com pudim de chocolate sexy, de qualquer maneira".

"Eu não acho que ele teria dado a mínima se você estivesse coberta de pudim! Você foi fodidamente incrível! Merda, eu faria!"Ela riu.

"Não tenha ideias, eu sou estritamente heterossexual!" Eu brinquei.

"Uh, não ainda, você não é! Venha, vamos tirar essa porcaria do seu cabelo. Eu farei uma trança em você para que ninguém seja capaz de dizer que há algo errado".

Ela me ajudou a levantar e fomos para o banheiro feminino mais próximo para que ela pudesse me limpar.

O resto do dia eu passei como a porra de uma heroína – a libertadora dos cães sarnentos da Forks High. Foi animador saber que eu não era a única vítima de Tanya e suas bruxas.

Eu estava exausta após o dia que eu tive e caí no sono assim que cheguei em casa. Acordei um pouco mais tarde quando ouvi o toque de Edward.

"Olá." Eu resmunguei ainda sonolenta.

"Ei, menininha, eu a acordei?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Hum, sim, eu devo ter adormecido. Eu tive um longo dia." Eu bocejei alto enquanto esticava meus braços acima da minha cabeça.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou realmente ótima. Estou surpresa que Alice não tenha te ligado." Eu ri.

"Não, ela não ligou. O que está acontecendo?"

"Bem, meu dia começou realmente bom. Primeiro, você ligou." Eu o ouvi rir e continuei. "E então, estava ensolarado e eu me animei para usar uma roupa bonita, e..." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda em antecipação à minha confissão seguinte. "E a melhor parte foi dilacerar Tanya e Rosalie como as novas idiotas na frente da escola toda!" Eu gritei animada.

"Você está brincando, menininha? Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você. Eu disse a você para não deixar aquelas cadelas a tratarem assim. O que elas fizeram?"

"Bem, Tanya jogou pudim de chocolate no meu cabelo e eu perdi a cabeça! Eu totalmente marchei até ela e disse para ela se foder! Ela estava falando merdas sobre como você fala merda sobre mim para ela, e blá blá blá. Eu esfreguei as minhas jóias na cara dela! Eu sei que é totalmente insignificante, mas ela me irritou taaaanto!" Eu disparei. Depois de dizer isso em voz alta, eu me senti um pouco embaraçada sobre esfregar meu pingente no rosto dela.

"Isso é bom, baby! Jogue a merda toda de volta para ela. Eu não daria àquela garota um pedaço de pão velho do meu dia, pelo amor de Deus. Estou feliz que você mostrou a todos o quanto eu te amo. Eu gostaria de poder marcar a sua bunda para que todos sempre soubessem disso, assim como eu fiz." Ele disse a última parte tão baixa que eu mal pude ouvi-lo.

"O quê? Marcar? O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, eu esperaria e a surpreenderia quando chegasse em casa em poucas semanas, mas vou simplesmente falar para você. Eu pedi ao primo do meu amigo para me fazer uma tatuagem. É um..." Ele parou, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava pensando sobre o que dizer em seguida, e isso me deixou em pânico. O que diabos ele tinha feito?

"Eu fiz uma tatuagem de claddagh no meu coração, assim como a sua pulseira. Eu pedi para ele escrever _Mo Anam Cara__*****_ nele também." Ele disse nervosamente.

_*Mo Anam Cara: minha alma gêmea._

Eu fiquei impressionada. Tatuagens eram tão fodidamente... eu não sei... permanentes?

"Você está brava, baby? Eu deveria ter perguntado a você, não é?" Eu o ouvi suspirar do outro lado do telefone.

"NÃO! Eu não estou brava, Edward, eu só estou meio que atordoada, isso é tudo. Isso é realmente doce. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la. Você pode me enviar uma foto?" Eu estava animada com essa possibilidade, já que incluiria uma visão do peito nu de Edward. Eu podia sentir minhas paredes internas pulsando com esperança.

"Sim, eu posso fazer isso, baby." Ele riu sombriamente. "Qualquer outra coisa que você queira uma foto, menininha?"

Eu ofeguei diante da sua oferta, mas sorri pensando que de fato havia algumas coisas que eu gostaria de ser lembrada através de fotografias.

"Você ainda está aí, Isabella, ou eu a assustei?" Ele riu novamente.

Imbecil!

"Bem..." Eu parei.

"Bem o quê? Você quer? Eu as enviarei, mas eu tenho condições. Se você receber fotos, então eu também recebo".

Bem, maldição! Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu tivesse coragem para enviar fotos nuas para ele. Eu morreria afogada em constrangimento!

"Estou apenas brincando, menininha. Eu tenho uma memória fotográfica... Eu não preciso de uma foto. Você está gravada no meu cérebro... cada... único... delicioso... centímetro... de você." Ele disse em um sussurro.

OH. DEUS.

"Mas eu tenho algo a pedir, e eu realmente, realmente não quero que você diga não, ou se sinta estranha... tudo bem?"

"Hum, ok." Eu disse nervosamente, tentando apagar as imagens de Edward em toda a sua glória.

"Eu quero que você me envie algumas calcinhas." Ele deixou escapar em uma respiração.

"Você acabou de dizer que quer as minhas _calcinhas_?" Eu perguntei, tentando abafar uma risada, mordendo meu lábio.

"Sim." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Hum, eu não sei, Edward. Isso é meio constrangedor! E, além disso, eu realmente não tenho nenhuma calcinha _sexy_ para enviar a você".

"Menininha, qualquer coisa que esteve roçando contra essa sua bocetinha apertada e abraçando essa bunda doce é muito mais sexy do que qualquer outra merda dessas. Eu só quero você".

"Ok, eu acho." Eu ri nervosamente.

Fui até meu armário e abri minha gaveta de calcinhas.

"Hum, quantas? Eu tenho rosa, azul escuro, ou..."

"A que você está usando!" Ele exigiu, interrompendo-me.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, claramente eu não tinha ouvido corretamente.

"Eu quero a que você está usando agora. Basta tirá-la e colocá-la em um envelope amanhã. Você faria isso por mim, anjo?" Ele parecia tão aliviado que eu estivesse realmente considerando a sua merda. Então, algo me ocorreu...

"Edward?"

"Sim".

"Você, hum..." Eu parei, perguntando-me se eu ainda queria saber a resposta para a pergunta que eu estava prestes a fazer.

"Você pegou a minha calcinha da... você sabe... nossa noite?" Eu perguntei, sussurrando a última parte.

Eu ouvi uma risadinha sombria, sexy e travessa.

"Claro que sim, menininha. Eu quero mais, no entanto." Ele riu novamente.

"Edward! Isso é nojento! Eu não enviarei uma calcinha suja! Você está louco?" Eu gritei. Eu estava mortificada!

"Não é nojento! Você é fodidamente linda, menininha, eu sei que você deve achar que eu sou algum tipo de animal, ou algo assim... não surte. Se faz você se sentir estranha, não se preocupe com isso - é apenas meio que um consolo eu tê-las. Elas ainda cheiram a você, eu não consigo o suficiente. Eu não quero esquecer o seu cheiro, e isso me faz sentir como se eu não estivesse tão longe de você..." Ele disse com uma voz baixa.

Merda! Eu o fiz se sentir como um pervertido assustador! De repente eu me senti uma idiota total.

"Edward, eu sinto muito, eu não queria fazê-lo se sentir mal. Eu apenas sou... eu não sei... nova em tudo isso. Eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar ao fato de que nós fizemos sexo. Se você as quer, eu as enviarei... apenas não as minhas embaraçosas de desenhos animados, tudo bem?"

"Oooooohhhh, que tipo de desenhos animados... nem sequer me diga que você tem alguma da _Mulher Maravilha_, porque eu vou fodidamente explodir por todo o meu fodido chão!"

Eu caí na gargalhada. Oh, tão perto, meu amor!

"Não. Nada de _Mulher Maravilha._" Eu respondi. Eu deixei de fora o fato de que eu _tinha_ uma da _Supergirl__*****_, mas eu não achei que poderia lidar com ouvi-lo "EXPLODIR" do outro lado da linha.

_*Supergirl: é a prima sexy do Superman._

"Hmm, talvez eu precise fazer algumas compras então, não é? Isso me dá algumas ideias." Ele riu.

"Você é um velho sujo, Edward Cullen!"

"Não, eu sou apenas um homem com uma namorada bonita pra caralho que eu amaria ver em uma calcinha da _Mulher Maravilha_. Não há nada errado com isso." Ele disse defensivamente.

"Tudo bem, velho sujo, você quer a minha calcinha da _Hello Kitty_? Ou da _Moranguinho_?" Eu provoquei.

"PORRA, SIM! Eu preciso que você use essa amanhã e a coloque no correio o mais rápido possível! A da _Moranguinho_!" Ele disse desesperadamente.

"Acalme-se aí... você está ficando perto de se tornar o garoto-propaganda do 'TO CATCH A PREDATOR'***** aqui, menino grande******." Eu disse, roubando seu apelido para mim, com o meu novo para ele.

_*To Catch a Predator: reality show americano que contava com câmeras escondidas e encenadas por menores (de 12 a 15 anos) e pegava adultos do sexo masculino que entravam em contato com eles através da internet em busca de relações sexuais._

_**Menino Grande: recapitulando, Edward chama Bella de **Little Girl** (menininha) e ela acabou de apelidá-lo de **Big Boy** (menino grande)._

"Puta merda, Isabella, você acabou de me chamar de _menino grande_?" Ele gemeu. Sim, ele fodidamente gemeu.

"Bem, você achou que poderia escapar de me chamar de menininha sem um pequeno retorno?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Ei, eu tenho chamado você de menininha desde que você tinha cinco anos de idade, mas você pode me chamar de menino grande o quaaaaanto quiser. Quero dizer, é afirmar o óbvio".

_Espertinho_! Mas ele estava certo. Muito, muito certo.

"Ok, senhor, acho que esta conversa está tomando um rumo perigoso... vamos falar de algo mais seguro." Eu disse, implorando para que isso acabasse. Explodir estava soando cada vez mais possível com estas frases provocativas.

"Perigoso, hein? Você acha que eu sou perigoso, menininha?"

"Oh meu Deus! Pare! Você não pode começar coisas que não pode terminar! Não é legal." Eu fiz beicinho, esfregando minhas coxas juntas para acalmar a minha dor.

"Eu posso terminar para você, anjo, você quer que eu ajude você?" Ele disse.

"Sério, Edward, você está me envergonhando." Eu implorei.

"Você não quer se tocar, menininha? Fingir que sou eu? Eu posso te dizer o que eu faria com você se eu estivesse aí".

Ah. Porra!

"Hum, eu não... eu não posso..." Eu gaguejei.

"Claro que você pode... deite-se em sua cama, Isabella." Ele ordenou.

O-KAY.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu e deixei escapar um suspiro.

"Você está deitada?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Ok, agora eu quero que você tire a sua blusa e sua calcinha." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu larguei o telefone e puxei a minha blusa sobre a cabeça. Tirei minha calcinha, joguei de lado e senti meu corpo todo tremer.

"Você está nua, baby?" Ele perguntou.

"Um Hum." Eu cantarolei, nervosa demais para responder com palavras.

"Ok, Isabella, eu quero que você acaricie seus lindos seios para mim. Acaricie-os e imagine que são as minhas mãos em você. Simplesmente vá com isso, sinta, o que quer que seja bom, tudo certo".

Eu segurei meus seios com as duas mãos e apertei suavemente. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu deveria fazer, nunca tendo me tocado antes.

"Isso é bom, baby?" Ele sussurrou novamente.

"Mmmmhmmmmmm".

"Ok, agora eu quero que você belisque seus mamilos para mim... belisque-os exatamente como eu fiz; faça-os sentir como eu fiz quando eu estava chupando seus pequenos mamilos duros." Ele rosnou.

Eu rolei meu mamilo esquerdo entre meus dedos e gemi com a sensação. Eu estava quase em estado de choque por estar me fazendo sentir assim. Quando ele me ouviu gemer, ele grunhiu em troca e eu pude ouvir o farfalhar de tecido na outra extremidade.

"Maldição, baby, é tão fodidamente sexy imaginar você massageando seus grandes e redondos seios para mim... Eu quero que você me diga o quanto você está molhada, eu quero que você toque a sua bocetinha rosada... deixe-me ouvir o quanto você está molhada quando você enfiar seu dedo em sua boceta molhada e apertada".

"Oh Deus, Edward." Eu cantarolei de prazer.

Movi minha mão direita do meu estômago para minha boceta pronta e esperando. Passei meu dedo pela minha fenda e desci até a minha entrada agora latejando e encharcada. Usei minha mão esquerda para segurar o telefone e apertei o botão de viva-voz para que eu pudesse ouvir Edward. Quando eu finalmente empurrei meu dedo dentro de mim, eu gritei de prazer.

"OH, FÔDA-ME!" Edward gritou ao telefone.

"Deus, baby, você está tão fodidamente molhada, e eu posso ouvir a sua boceta chupando seu dedo para dentro. Continue bombeando, baby, foda essa sua boceta para mim." Ele grunhiu.

Eu choraminguei com suas palavras e comecei a trabalhar o meu dedo cada vez mais rápido dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir meu estômago começar a apertar e meu coração começou a bater ruidosamente. Eu estava praticamente ofegando e minha respiração era irregular e curta enquanto eu me remexia e arqueava contra a minha mão.

"Menininha, eu preciso que você goze para mim, goze sobre toda a sua pequena mão! Eu quero que você belisque o seu clitóris, baby, eu quero que você imagine que são os meus lábios chupando você... com força!" Ele disse asperamente.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu e deixei cair o telefone para que eu pudesse chegar ao meu clitóris. Estava duro e inchado pela excitação, e no segundo em que eu o belisquei, meu corpo todo tremeu enquanto meu orgasmo rasgava através do meu corpo.

"Oh, Edward, porra! Eu estou gozando! Eu estou gozando tão... tão... ugh!"

"Uhhhhh, Bella! Porra... tão bom... AHHHHH... porra... porra..." Ele gaguejou algumas obscenidades enquanto soltava um gemido profundo e se rendia ao seu próprio orgasmo.

Nós dois ficamos ofegantes pelo que pareceram horas, enquanto nos recuperávamos. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão excitada em toda a minha vida. Era tão sexy o jeito que ele estava falando comigo, e a coisa toda do telefone era tão picante e um tabu que era emocionante. Há poucos meses eu não tinha sequer beijado um menino – quanto mais imaginar fazer sexo por telefone com o meu namorado sexy pra caralho. Eu me senti como uma... mulher.

"Menininha, você está aí?" Ele disse, quebrando o nosso silêncio.

"Sim, eu só estou recuperando minha respiração".

"Isabella, você será a minha morte, eu juro por Deus. Você é a mulher mais sexy do fodido planeta. Por favor, prometa-me que você nunca me deixará, baby. Você pode me prometer isso?"

"Eu não deixarei você, Edward, mas você tem que prometer que não vai me deixar. Eu não poderia lidar se você me deixasse agora. Isso me mataria por dentro." Eu disse com uma fungada. Eu não tinha sequer notado que tinha começado a chorar silenciosamente. Minhas emoções fodidas estavam em todo lugar.

"Menininha, eu sou louco, completamente e apaixonadamente apaixonado por você. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Você possui a minha bunda, Isabella. Eu fodidamente morreria se eu não tivesse você. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Eu disse suavemente.

"Então, você acha que podemos fazer uma reprise dessa conversa de novo algum dia? Isso foi fodidamente incrível, baby".

"Hum, eu diria que sim. Isso foi bom." Eu disse com uma pitada de vergonha.

O que você diria para alguém que acabou de guiá-lo através da sua primeira sessão de masturbação? Não havia realmente uma frase eloquente para essas coisas.

"Isso foi um pouco mais do que bom, Isabella. Talvez eu simplesmente tenha arruinado isso para você... você sabe, eu e meu _menino grande._" Ele respondeu presunçosamente.

"Tudo bem, Sr. arrogante. Eu tenho que dormir. Tenho uma prova amanhã e, como eu cochilei a tarde e você me seduziu o resto da noite, eu preciso estudar".

"Tudo bem, menininha. Vá colocar a sua inteligência para trabalhar. Eu sinto sua falta." Ele disse tristemente.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta. Eu te amo".

"Também te amo. Bons sonhos, baby." Ele disse quando soprou um beijo através do telefone.

Eu desliguei e caí de volta em meus travesseiros com um grande sorriso pateta no meu rosto.

No dia seguinte, foi praticamente impossível sair da cama. Eu estava exausta e meu corpo todo doía. Eu não tinha ideia que gozar sozinha era um evento olímpico.

Assim que meus pés tocaram o chão, eu senti como se fosse desmaiar. Minhas pernas eram como geleia e eu me senti mal do estômago. Eu finalmente consegui arrastar a minha bunda para o banheiro e tomei um banho quente. Eu me senti muito melhor depois disso e continuei com a minha rotina matinal. Peguei minha escova de dentes e coloquei um pouco de pasta nela. Assim que eu a coloquei em minha boca, eu tive ânsia e acabei vomitando no banheiro.

Fodidamente fantástico!

Realmente estragaria o meu dia ficar doente, já que eu tinha uma prova importante de Trigonometria.

Limpei meu rosto e enxaguei a boca com água. Fui até a cozinha para fazer uma torrada e peguei um seven-up*****. De jeito nenhum eu faltaria um dia de escola, especialmente depois do meu confronto com a durona Denali no dia anterior. Eu queria escorar a minha atitude na frente do seu rosto de vadia.

_*Seven-up: refrigerante de limão._

Depois que o meu café da manhã desceu e eu tinha certeza que estava a salvo de vomitar pela segunda vez, voltei ao meu quarto para me arrumar. Optei por uma roupa esportiva, já que eu me sentia uma merda. Peguei meus tênis favoritos e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, decidindo deixar secar ao natural. Pensei que, se acabasse ficando uma porcaria, Alice faria uma trança para mim.

Peguei minha bolsa e me arrastei até a minha picape.

Alice estava esperando por mim do lado de fora do seu carro quando cheguei. Eu pude ver o alívio em seu rosto quando ela me viu estacionar ao lado dela. Tenho certeza que ela não queria lidar com as consequências sem mim. Ela estava na minha porta quando eu saí, com as mãos nos seus quadris.

"Eu estava morrendo aqui fora! Eu pensei que você havia me abandonado! Eu te liguei e você não atendeu! Não me assuste assim!"

"Desculpe, eu fui dormir tarde e tive uma manhã ruim. Você me perdoa?" Eu disse enquanto colocava o meu lábio inferior para fora para ela, fazendo beicinho.

"Você está perdoada. Eu amo essa roupa! Por que você não usa sempre?" Ela perguntou enquanto passava o dedo sobre a manga do meu casaco.

"Um, porque é branco e eu não tenho um bom histórico com branco." Eu respondi.

"Sim, isso não é verdade. Eu espero que você não comece o seu período nessas calças, Srta. TPM. O que acontece?"

"Estou cansada, Al, eu disse a você. Seu irmão me manteve acordada até quase meia-noite e depois eu tive que estudar para trigonometria e estou mal-humorada!"

Dei a ela um sorriso fraco e ela me empurrou com seu ombro.

"Seja como for, vadia, supere isso. Nós possuímos essa escola agora. Vamos fazer o nosso passeio".

Ela envolveu seu braço com o meu e nós bailamos através do estacionamento para a nossa primeira aula. Nós nos separamos com dois beijinhos e eu entrei na minha aula de espanhol.

Essa matéria era a maldição da minha existência. A professora achava que era essa poliglota mágica, e que todos nós deveríamos ficar impressionados por ela saber onde colocar o seu R. Seu espanhol era péssimo. Eu queria simplesmente dizer a ela para "vete a la chingada"*****!

_*Vete a la chingada: vai tomar no cu._

Coloquei minha cabeça sobre a mesa e tentei pensar em coisas mais felizes. Edward, é claro, foi o meu primeiro pensamento. Edward... sua voz... seus olhos... seu beijo... ele fazendo amor comigo... a nossa conversa da noite anterior... todos eles eram pensamentos bonitos.

O resto do dia foi bom, embora eu ainda me sentisse uma merda. Tanya não apareceu na escola, então isso foi um bônus. Alice e eu rimos do fato de ela estar se escondendo... que movimento idiota.

Alice e eu éramos heroínas aos olhos de todos depois de enfrentarmos Tanya e Rosalie. Era estranho receber atenção e eu realmente não gostei. Alice, por outro lado, estava radiante. Era hilário observá-la. Ela sempre foi tão descontraída, mas depois de enfrentar Tanya, algo estalou e trouxe uma enorme onda de confiança. Eu adorava ver isso - ela tinha bolas e ficava bem nelas.

As coisas estavam mudando, e eu estava levando tudo na esportiva. A vida era estranha assim, como as coisas acontecem para você quando você menos espera.

* * *

**Quem aí tem calcinha da Moranguinho? Corre enviar para o moço! kkkkkk**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Ligando para minha Bella **

**~ Edward ~**

Minha menina e sexo por telefone eram duas coisas que eu nunca pensei que eu teria o bastante. Algumas merdas bonitas aconteceram ao telefone. Quando ela me disse que nunca tinha sequer se tocado, minha mente foi completamente para o modo homem das cavernas. Ela era absolutamente e completamente minha. Eu tinha sido o primeiro filho da puta a tocá-la lá, meu ego estava inchado. Era como se eu estivesse voando enquanto eu a ouvia se tocar. Os pequenos sons e gemidos e, Cristo... quando ela disse o meu nome, eu não conseguia nem colocar meus sentimentos em palavras. Eu nunca esperei que ela fizesse isso, eu achei que ela me descartaria. Eu ficava tentando me convencer a desacelerar, mas os monólogos interiores não estavam funcionando nada. Eu estava fodidamente viciado e eu não conseguia ter o suficiente.

Meu pau já estava para fora e na minha mão antes de eu ter sequer mencionado qualquer coisa. Só de ouvi-la falar deixou-me tão excitado como um filho da puta. Era como a mais doce canção que eu já tinha ouvido, eu estava com tanta fome por ela que estava me deixando doente.

Eu nunca tinha feito sexo por telefone antes, nunca tive uma porra de razão. A oportunidade simplesmente surgiu e parecia bom demais para deixar passar. Fechei meus olhos e imaginei que eu estava com a minha menininha, de volta na minha cama em casa e nós dois nus. Eu só fui com o que eu estava sentindo e disse a ela exatamente o que eu queria fazer com ela e para ela. Ela seguiu comigo como uma profissional, acariciando seus seios perfeitos e beliscando seus mamilos. Eu quase podia sentir seus seios suaves em minhas mãos... tão macios em minha mão quando eu os cobri. Eu pensei em seus pequenos mamilos rosados, que eram tão bons na minha boca. Eles eram do tamanho perfeito e tão macios quando a minha língua os tocava. Imaginei-me sacudindo a minha língua sobre eles e os sugando em minha boca, sentindo-os endurecer enquanto eu trabalhava neles.

Meu pau estava criticamente duro e eu comecei a foder furiosamente a porra da minha mão. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu conseguir prolongar essa merda enquanto ela estivesse do outro lado da linha.

Eu disse a ela para tocar sua boceta e para colocar o telefone de Aldo para que eu pudesse ouvir. Eu podia ouvir cada gemido da sua boca, e quando ouvi os sons dos seus dedos bombeando dentro da sua boceta escorregadia, eu quase fodidamente desmaiei. Eu podia imaginar exatamente o cheiro dela e desejei que eu estivesse lá para que pudesse tocá-la e prová-la. Foi a mais bela forma de tortura. Era como se eu estivesse louco, e eu estava realmente começando a sentir ciúmes da porra da mão dela. Eu queria ser a única coisa que já a tocou naquele lugar. Era precioso e sagrado. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração acelerada e falei com ela através do seu orgasmo. Foi incrível ouvir a minha linda menina depois que ela gozou sozinha. Ela estava tão orgulhosa, e, porra, eu estava orgulhoso dela também. Eu decidi que essa coisa de sexo por telefone seria uma boa adição para nossas conversas noturnas.

Eu sabia que estava assumindo um risco enorme quando pedi a ela para enviar-me suas calcinhas, mas eu tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade. Quando ela levou um momento para responder, eu imaginei... que era o fim. Ela desligaria e ligaria para a minha mãe para dizer a ela que pervertido sexual eu era. Eu estava praticamente radiante quando ela concordou em enviá-las, e, além de tudo, ela estava me enviando uma da Moranguinho? Eu não acho que meu pau já esteve mais duro com esse conhecimento.

A coisa da Moranguinho começou para mim na escola. Era um momento que eu tinha tão permanentemente gravado no meu cérebro, que realmente fez o meu pau contrair de forma consistente.

_**Flashback:**_

_Era o primeiro dia de aula do meu último ano. Eu dava à Bella e Alice uma carona para a escola e de volta para casa todos os dias. Lembro-me de chegar à casa dela para buscá-la e Alice entrar para chamá-la. Elas levaram fodidamente uma eternidade para sair e eu estava buzinando como um louco, lívido porque elas estavam fodidamente estragando o meu último primeiro dia de aula. Eu precisava pegar minha vaga de estacionamento para que eu não tivesse que me preocupar com algum babaca amassando o meu carro._

_Uma vez que Bella saiu de casa, tudo havia fodidamente valido a pena. Minhas calças apertaram tão dolorosamente que eu poderia realmente sentir que o sangue logo mancharia a minha urina. Ela era uma visão. Pretty in Pink*****... minha menininha estava vestindo a calça mais justa, mais rosa e mais macia e moletom que eu fodidamente já vi. Meus olhos saltaram ardiam e quase saltaram da porra da minha cabeça. Sua roupa provavelmente seria considerada modesta, até mesmo inocente para qualquer um, mas para mim... Jesus Cristo. Ela era 'sexo sobre pernas'. A cor contra a sua pele suave, e seu lindo cabelo castanho estava tão sexy. Enquanto eu a observava se aproximar, eu finalmente consegui me controlar, ajustando meu pau discretamente, e puxando minha camiseta sobre o meu colo. Eu desviei o olhar quando ela entrou no carro, assim ela não me pegaria babando nela._

_*Pretty in Pink: alusão ao filme da década de 80 de mesmo nome. No Brasil – A Garota de Rosa Choque._

_Quando chegamos à escola, eu estacionei no meu lugar de sempre, feliz que a vaga não estivesse ocupada. Alice saiu e puxou o encosto do banco para Bella sair. Eu cometi o erro de observá-la sair do meu carro e tive uma visão da sua bundinha linda quando ela se agachou para sair. Fôda-me de lado. A calça estava acariciando suas curvas e bem apertada na sua bunda e, maldito seja, eu amava aquela bunda. Ela se esticou para o banco traseiro para pegar sua mochila... uma porra de mochila da Moranguinho, e eu tive um vislumbre agradável do seu decote._

_Tentei me recompor mais uma vez e saí atrás delas em direção ao prédio. Eu não pude fodidamente evitar, então eu peguei meu telefone e tirei uma foto da vista diante de mim. Reparei que Alice tinha algum outro fodido personagem em sua mochila e eu ri alto. Apenas as duas poderiam vir com essa merda, ou mesmo ter a coragem de fazer isso._

_Alice e Bella se abraçaram e Alice decolou em outra direção. Eu continuei a seguir Bella, embora a minha sala estivesse no lado leste do prédio e estivéssemos indo para o oeste. Eu não conseguia ficar longe dela, era como se a bússola em meu cérebro estivesse apontando diretamente para ela. Continuei tirando fotos dela enquanto observava seus quadris indo e vindo e o leve gingado da sua bunda deliciosa. Ela era tão alheia ao quanto era linda. Ela finalmente entrou em sua aula e eu continuei andando até que estava em frente à entrada da sala. Enfiei a cabeça para dentro e olhei para ela. Ela estava sentada bem na frente, cavando naquela merda de mochila indutora de orgasmos e eu pude ver um pedaço de pele e os contornos de uma calcinha rosa debaixo das suas calças. Mordi meu lábio para segurar o gemido que senti em erupção no meu peito. Eu teatralmente sussurrei seu nome para chamar sua atenção e, uma vez que ela se virou, eu bati outra foto. Ela estava olhando para cima por cima do seu ombro para mim, seu cabelo caindo em uma cortina em seu rosto. Ela bufou para mim quando descobriu o que eu tinha feito e eu simplesmente sorri, dando a ela o meu melhor sorriso torto. Ela corou para mim e eu fiz uma fuga rápida da sala antes que meu tesão monstro atacasse a bunda dela._

_Desnecessário dizer que eu fui para casa na hora do almoço no primeiro dia de aula. Eu disse para a minha mãe que havia derramado coca-cola no meu jeans e tive que correr em casa para me trocar e, graças a Deus, ela não me questionou. Corri para cima, peguei o meu telefone e me masturbei antes mesmo de ver todas as fotos._

_O resto do ano foi assim. Ela realmente não se vestia de forma muito provocante, ou sexy, ou algo assim, mas, aos meus olhos, tudo nela era extremamente sexy._

_Depois da grande conspiração Moranguinho, veio a invasão da Cereja. Aquele fiasco um-após-o-outro me tinha choramingando como uma vadia. Ela entrou no carro com a porra de um jeans apertado vermelho agarrado na bunda e uma camiseta branca justa que tinha uma grande cereja suculenta e vermelha na frente. Eu prendi minha respiração por todo o caminho até a escola. Ela e Alice estavam tagarelando sobre qualquer merda todo o caminho até a escola e eu só conseguia acenar com a cabeça em resposta porque eu estava com muito medo de fazer uma bagunça nas minhas calças se eu não me concentrasse. Ficou pior ainda... na hora do almoço eu notei que seu conjunto todo era saturado com fodidas cerejas... brincos, um colar, até mesmo a porra da bolsa. Era uma agonia e o meu pobre pau estava implorando para enviar a ele uma torta de cereja quente recheada com uma lixa de unha para que ele pudesse abrir seu caminho para fora dos limites da minha calça e estourar a cereja dela. Eu não comi nada do meu almoço naquele dia, eu simplesmente fiquei lá sentado olhando para a porra da minha pizza seca e balançando meu joelho furiosamente, tentando expulsar as visões dos seios da Pequena Miss Cereja na minha frente._

_Eu tentei conseguir uma foto desse dia, mas isso era muito ruim, então eu descartei. Pedi desculpas ao Sr.Fúria nas minhas calças e o lembrei que nós ainda tínhamos o dia do morango. Ele ficou bem com isso._

_Parei de comer com Bella e Alice depois disso. Elas apenas pensaram que eu estava sendo um idiota porque eu estava no último ano e era legal demais para sentar com elas. Alice ficou irritada sobre isso no início, mas eventualmente desistiu. Eu não podia ficar tão perto dela todos os dias e não fodê-la sobre a mesa, eventualmente. Um homem não tem tanto controle, e morangos e cerejas eram simplesmente demais para suportar. Eu comecei a me distanciar cada vez mais e tentei conter os crescentes sentimentos que eu tinha por Bella. Foi difícil e doeu pra caralho, mas valeu a pena no final. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela estivesse pronta para um relacionamento como o que eu queria naquele momento._

_Eu comecei a sair mais com os meus amigos e passei a maior parte do meu tempo festejando e ficando com meninas aleatórias. Foi nojento. Eu era uma farsa e um infeliz do caralho. Eu coloquei a minha melhor 'cara de pôquer' e passei a viver a minha vida como a mesma merda que tinha sido antes de eu perceber que estava apaixonado por Bella. Eu só queria dar o fora de Forks, para que eu pudesse me concentrar na faculdade, e voltar para ela. Toda aquela merda falsa não estava funcionando e eu simplesmente acabei irritado o tempo todo._

_Era início da primavera quando ocorreu a próxima invasão da Cereja. Eu tinha planos para ir a uma festa com alguns dos caras do meu time de futebol e tinha acabado de me arrumar. Desci as escadas para pegar uma fatia de pizza que eu sabia que minha mãe tinha pedido. Alice e Bella estavam fazendo uma festa do pijama, exatamente como faziam todos os finais de semana. Eu podia ouvi-las na sala de estar, então eu peguei minha comida e fui lá para ver o que elas estavam fazendo. O maior erro na história dos erros fodidamente estúpidos. Elas estavam deitadas de bruços no chão em frente da TV com as pernas dobradas na altura dos joelhos e as balançando inconscientemente. Elas estavam rindo e folheando algumas revistas, que era o que elas gostavam de fazer. Sexta-feira à noite, pizza, frango frito, revistas e filmes porcaria. Elas faziam isso toda sexta-feira à noite, e você acharia que a merda ficaria velha, mas, para elas, isso era a perfeita noite de sexta-feira. Elas eram tão fofas, sempre em sua própria pequena bolha._

_Quando elas me ouviram se aproximar, elas se viraram para me cumprimentar e foi aí que eu notei a porra do pijama de cereja. Era um pijama de flanela de mangas compridas, e eu era provavelmente o único homem no mundo que teria uma ereção ao ver uma menina de pijama de flanela, mas, fôda-me... cerejas? Era como uma piada de mau gosto! Ela sorriu para mim e eu era um caso perdido. Não havia maneira do caralho de eu sair de casa naquela noite. Eu me deixei cair no sofá em minhas costas e cuidadosamente coloquei uma das almofadas da minha mãe sobre o meu lixo. Perguntei se eu poderia assistir o filme com elas e elas ficaram em êxtase. Elas pularam no sofá comigo e, pelo resto da noite, nós ficamos aconchegados no sofá, minha irmã de um lado e a minha menina e seu pijama assassino de paus do outro. Eu não tinha experimentado uma noite mais agradável na minha vida._

_Eu comecei a ficar com elas nos finais de semana com mais frequência, e normalmente tentava fazer pouco caso, como se eu apenas estivesse cansado demais para sair, ou que eu estava realmente interessado em qualquer filme que elas haviam escolhido para assistir. Elas estavam sempre contentes por eu escolher passar tempo com elas, e eu comecei a me sentir mal sobre ter sido um idiota e tê-las descartado. Eu sabia que estava oficialmente fodido quando me vi mais feliz sentado em casa com minha irmã mais nova e sua amiga assistindo filmes de garotas, em vez de sair para beber e pegar garotas. Eu era provavelmente o único cara de 18 anos no mundo que estava brutalmente apaixonado por uma garota que eu não tinha sequer tocado ainda._

_As poucas vezes que eu acabei saindo, eu geralmente acabava voltando para casa mais cedo só para que eu pudesse vê-la. Às vezes elas já estavam dormindo, e eu apenas a observava, sob o pretexto de assistir aos filmes. Foi quando eu notei que ela falava dormindo. Eu nunca consegui decifrar o que ela estava dizendo, mas fiquei fascinado. Ela sorria, suspirava e ria. Era incrível. Eu adicionei algumas fotos de Bella dormindo à minha câmera nessas ocasiões, e até consegui uma foto do pijama de cereja. Bons tempos._

_Levei um tempo para realmente compreender meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Bella. A necessidade de estar perto dela só intensificava à medida que os dias passavam. Com a formatura se aproximando e minha partida definitiva para Dartmouth, eu comecei a ter estes sentimentos desesperados de perda. Todos os meus pensamentos voltavam para a minha menininha, e como seria difícil não vê-la todos os dias. Foi quando me dei conta que eu estava realmente apaixonado pela garota, e que não eram apenas os meus hormônios adolescentes guiando-me para estar perto dela. Eu precisava estar perto dela. Eu queria vê-la, cheirá-la e ouvi-la. Seu jeitinho assombrava os meus sonhos. Eu amava o jeito que ela mordia seu lábio quando estava nervosa, ou o rubor quando ela estava tímida, ou envergonhada. Eu particularmente amava a maneira como ela franzia o nariz se estava chateada ou aborrecida. Seu sorriso doce e sua gargalhada... tudo foi incorporado à minha memória, e meu coração estava sangrando por saber que eu não os teria mais._

_Todas as minhas tentativas de me distanciar dela foram infrutíferas. Eu a tinha em meu carro todos os dias, ela estava na minha casa quase todos os dias, e ela praticamente morava lá todo fim de semana. Eu a observava à distância na escola, achando impossível tirar o meu olhar dela. Era patético, e eu tinha vergonha de admitir que eu tinha me tornado uma cadelinha. Fiquei esperando que minhas bolas caíssem e fugissem de horror. Eu só sabia que eu tinha que tentar me manter longe e construir algum tipo de escudo para aliviar a dor quando eu fosse embora._

_Eu estava tão perto de convidá-la para a minha formatura. Eu não tinha nenhum interesse em nenhuma das garotas da escola, claro... eu tinha fodido algumas delas, mas foi só um meio para um fim... uma maneira de alívio. Nada mais, nada menos. Eu estava constantemente duro pra caralho por Bella, e um homem tem necessidades. Não era como se eu pudesse tê-la, e eu nunca faria isso com ela apenas para manter meu pau contente. As garotas estavam mais do que dispostas, e simplesmente foi assim._

_Eu ponderei meus pensamentos durante semanas antes de eu finalmente concluir que seria uma ideia muito ruim. Eu não poderia ficar com ela por toda a noite e tê-la em meus braços no baile sem querer mais. Não era o momento certo e eu simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Eu só queria mandar a coisa toda para o espaço, mas minha mãe bateu o pé e insistiu para que eu fosse. Algo sobre a tradição, ou alguma merda assim. Ela disse que eu me arrependeria de não ir, mas eu não vi isso como uma possibilidade. Eu não poderia ter dado a mínima para o maldito baile. Eu acabei convidando uma garota com quem eu conversava em uma das minhas aulas. Nós éramos amigos e não havia sentimentos estranhos envolvidos. Era apenas um amigo convidando uma amiga para o baile, sem expectativas. A cadela me entediou a ponto de lágrimas e eu a deixei exatamente 15 minutos após a merda terminar e fui para casa para encher a cara com uma garrafa de Jim Beam que Emmett havia me dado na última vez em que esteve na cidade._

_**Final do flashback.**_

Pensando naquele dia, eu dei boas risadas. Depois do que aconteceu entre nós no baile da minha menininha, eu só podia imaginar o quanto a minha formatura poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse levado Bella. Mais uma vez, ela era muito jovem na época e não era a nossa hora. Aquela noite tinha sido o começo da minha vida. Era como se eu tivesse finalmente começado a respirar e meu coração batia a toda velocidade. Eu não acho que poderia existir um momento mais perfeito para nós. Eu estava contente por ter esperado.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse prever o rumo dos acontecimentos que o telefonema de Ângela criou. Uma vez que Jessica foi liberada do hospital, eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra de qualquer uma delas. Os pais de Jessica a levaram de volta para Chicago e eu nunca tinha ficado tão fodidamente exultante em toda a minha vida. Ding Dong, a bruxa estava morta.

Desde dezembro, quando voltei para a situação fodida com Jessica, eu passei a maior parte da minha _prisão_ fumando e bebendo. Era a única maneira que eu tinha, na época, para lidar com tudo. Estar tão longe de Bella era uma tortura, pura e simples.

Simplesmente não era suficiente falar com ela algumas vezes por dia. Era estúpido. Eu queria abraçá-la e levá-la em encontros românticos. Eu ainda não tinha tido a chance de realmente conquistá-la. Eu queria mostrar a ela o quanto ela significava para mim. Eu queria regá-la com amor e atenção, e mimá-la muito. Eu queria desfilar com ela para que todo mundo pudesse ver o filho da puta sortudo que eu era.

Eu apenas passei através dos meus dias com pequenas conversas estimulantes. Eu estaria com ela em breve, apenas um pouco mais e eu estaria nos braços da minha garota para sempre.

* * *

**Vocês são como eu, que desconfio da calmaria e perfeição? Mais alguns capítulos e o mundo desses dois irá virar de cabeça para baixo e vocês poderão realmente ver porque essa fanfic é uma das minha 'Top 10'. ;)**

**Ps: eu tenho mais um capítulo pronto, então se eu ganhar reviews...**

**Beijo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

**~ Emmett ~**

Bella Swan. Doce B. Minha melhor amiga.

Quando Alice trouxe Bella Swan para casa para fazer cookies quase 18 anos atrás, eu sabia que eu tinha encontrado a minha companheira. Ela era uma criança muito tímida, meio pateta e realmente descoordenada. Era divertido mexer com ela, fácil fazê-la chorar no início. Ei, não me olhe assim... eu era um fodido menino. Ela era corajosa, ela aguentava melhor do que Alice e o maricas do Edward. Ela chorava, mas não lamentava como uma menininha. Ela erguia a cabeça e lidava com isso. E a melhor parte era que ela nunca dizia a ninguém. Eu poderia foder com ela o quanto eu quisesse e sair ileso.

Ela imediatamente se tornou um membro da família. Eu podia ver como ela amava estar com a minha mãe e percebi que era porque ela não tinha uma. Eu realmente não descobri que ela tinha uma até que eu tinha por volta de 13 anos. Foda-se, eu simplesmente nunca prestei atenção. Ela foi visitar sua mãe na Flórida durante o verão e veio correndo para o meu quarto em lágrimas. No início eu fiquei confuso porque eu nunca a tinha visto chorar, bem, ao menos que eu tivesse dado a ela um dedo molhado na orelha, ou colado meu chiclete em seu cabelo.

Quando ela me disse que precisava de mim para protegê-la, não havia dúvida em minha mente que eu salvaria essa menininha de qualquer coisa. Ela disse que estava com medo de ver sua mãe porque ela não a conhecia e sua mãe tinha um novo marido que ela nunca conheceu. Nós elaboramos um plano e eu a escondi debaixo da minha cama enquanto desci as escadas para coletar nossos suprimentos. Se Bella não queria ir, então ela não iria. Eu sabia que, com as minhas habilidades de mestre, eu poderia escondê-la para sempre. Nós planejamos para ela viver no meu armário até que ela tivesse idade suficiente para se mudar. Teria sido perfeito se não tivesse sido pela minha mãe. Eu acho que eu poderia culpar a mim mesmo, se eu tivesse pendurado as minhas próprias roupas malditas, ela não teria encontrado Bella. Nós conseguimos construir um forte irado no meu armário com cestas de lavanderia e lençóis, e eu até trouxe o refrigerador da garagem para que tivéssemos alimentos. Foi ingênuo, se você me perguntar. Eu até dei a ela o meu Moo. Fodidamente não ria. A minha vaca era o máximo, e assustadora pra caralho. Nenhum fantasma chegava perto da Moo. Ela estava segura conosco.

Nós ficamos lá por umas boas quatro horas sem ninguém suspeitar que estávamos escondidos. Como eu disse, se não fosse pela minha mãe e sua merda de super espiã, nós provavelmente ainda estaríamos vivendo no forte em segurança. Durante anos, Bella e nos esgueirávamos em nosso forte e ficávamos lá por horas sem que ninguém nos incomodasse. Nós conversávamos sobre tudo. Eu ensinei a Bella tudo sobre esportes, porque ela era francamente ignorante. Ela na verdade achava que o Yankees era o único time azul de baseball. Nós jogávamos game boy e ela lia para mim. Ela era até mesmo inteligente o bastante para saber tudo sobre Star Wars, e nós conversávamos sobre isso por horas.

Nossos dias no forte chegaram ao fim, eventualmente, não porque nós quiséssemos isso, mas porque eu não cabia mais no meu armário. Nós então começamos a construir fortes na sala de estar e ficávamos ali assistindo filmes e comendo porcaria. Foi quando eu dei a Bella o seu apelido. Doce B. Essa menina tinha um dente doce como nenhuma outra! Eu juro que ela vivia pelos 3 Cs: Chocolates-Cookies-Cupcakes. Ela fazia toneladas de cookies para comermos enquanto brincávamos no forte. Nós finalmente incluímos Edward e, eventualmente, Alice, porque elas eram crianças mimadas e ficaram com inveja. Minha maldita mãe nos fez compartilhar. Era besteira, mas nós fizemos isso. Eles se cansavam e iam embora porque não conseguiam entender sobre o que estávamos falando. Nós sempre conversávamos um com o outro usando citações dos nossos filmes favoritos, e ninguém conseguia entender. Era a nossa língua secreta.

Ao longo dos anos eu a vi crescer e mudar. No colégio, ela realmente tinha se desenvolvido e se tornado uma menina muito bonita. Fodidamente me irritava ver os caras olhando com admiração para ela e Alice, e tornei a minha missão garantir que cada filho da puta naquela escola soubesse que se eles fizessem um movimento em falso, eu e Edward estaríamos por perto.

Edward era exatamente tão sério em olhar as meninas quanto eu. Um de nós sempre as levava e buscava da escola, e elas sempre almoçavam com a gente. Elas eram indiferentes aos meninos, e eu estava muito aliviado pela sua falta de interesse em namoro e essas merdas. Isso só teria tornado as coisas mais difíceis. Porra, eu sentia que precisava de remédios para pressão arterial com 17 anos.

Quando parti para a faculdade no ano seguinte, fiquei aliviado que pelo menos Edward ainda estivesse lá para observá-las. Em uma cidade pequena como Forks, havia pouca opção, e os caras eram fodidamente como cachorros. Eu deveria saber, eu era um deles. Se houvesse uma menina bonita dentro de um quilômetro, eu trabalharia a minha magia.

Fiquei decepcionado quando Edward foi para a faculdade na costa leste. Eu estava ansioso para tê-lo em Seattle comigo, você sabe, ter um apartamento de solteiros, festas matadoras e ter a nossa cota de senhoras. Mas, uma vez que ele foi para Dartmouth, ele começou a se tornar realmente distante da família. Ele mal atendia aos telefonemas, e nunca voltava para casa nas férias ou feriados. Isso meio que me irritava. Meu pai sempre o defendia, dizendo que ele apenas estava muito focado em sua educação. Seja como for, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, e o que quer que fosse, estava fazendo com que ele se escondesse naquela cidade fodida, na sua faculdade abafada e fodida.

Quando recebi o telefonema de que ele viria para o Natal este ano, eu fiquei fodidamente chocado. Ele disse que queria vir e passar algum tempo comigo em Seattle também. Eu achei estranho, mas eu não reclamaria. Eu sentia falta do filho da puta e imaginei que talvez passando algum tempo com ele eu conseguiria descobrir o que diabos era o problema dele.

Todos os anos meus pais faziam aquela porra de festa de Natal. É sempre uma festa muito boa, muita bebida e muitas garotas bonitas sempre bem vestidas. Bella e eu geralmente acabávamos no meu quarto em algum momento, recapitulando a noite e falando merdas sobre as pessoas. Ela não era realmente de socializar e todas essas merdas, e depois de um tempo as meninas do ensino médio atirando-se em mim ficou chato. Eu não estava disposto a ir para a cadeia por um pedaço de bunda, mas eu gostava de olhar.

Este ano eu sabia que seria MUITO diferente dos outros. Uma vez que eu vi Alice e Bella saírem vestidas como se fossem, Fôda-me! Quando diabos as minhas meninas cresceram? Não fazia muito tempo desde que eu as tinha visto, apenas um par de meses, mas, de alguma forma, elas floresceram. Eu sabia que tinha o meu trabalho dobrado agora, e quase desejei que tivesse reprovado para ficar na Forks High para ficar de olho nelas.

Bella parecia uma garota em um antigo vídeo clipe de banda. Toda doce e inocente e totalmente sexy. Como diabos eu manteria aqueles bichas longe dela sem a acusação de matar alguém? Eu poderia, literalmente, ver a minha bunda algemada e jogada no fundo do carro de polícia do pai dela.

Eu mantive meus olhos nela e em Alice de longe, para que eu não as irritasse. Eu não queria estragar a noite delas, mas eu não recuaria completamente. Ela desapareceu por um tempo e eu estava começando a ficar nervoso. Eu não tive que esperar muito porque, claro, ela veio me procurar para se esconder. Foi quando Edward entrou procurando por ela. Eu estava feliz por finalmente ter reforços. Quando ele começou a falar sobre como ela estava linda, eu senti uma vibração estranha vindo dele. Porra, ele estava na dela. Essa merda me irritou, porque não só eu tinha toda a população masculina de Forks, mas agora eu teria que derrubar o meu irmão também. Eu sabia melhor do que acreditar que Edward faria qualquer coisa inapropriada com ela, mas ele estava seriamente ofegante como a porra de um cachorro para cima dela.

Quando fomos para a sala de estar, eu comecei a realmente estudar o comportamento de Edward. Ele estava fodidamente olhando para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes em sua vida. Eu fiquei fodidamente irritado. Ele era um bastardo arrogante e eu podia simplesmente ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça. Sobre o meu cadáver podre ele usaria Bella. As mudanças que eu tinha reconhecido em meu irmão ao longo dos anos estavam aparecendo com força total. Edward nunca havia olhado assim para Bella e, ainda assim, eu pude ver através dos seus olhos as imagens de uma Bella muito nua em posições comprometedoramente sujas. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, porra, eu o usava o tempo todo, mas usá-lo na minha Doce B colocaria a sua bunda em um saco de merda em um instante.

Eu estava me preparando para tanto arrancar a cabeça dele como socá-lo nas bolas, então eu pensei que a melhor jogada seria levar Bella para cima para o forte. Felizmente aquela puta da Tanya Denali começou a molestá-lo e Bella tomou sozinha a decisão de ir para o meu quarto. Crise evitada. Obrigado, fodido Deus. Eu podia sentir meus globos oculares tendo espasmos da porra de um possível aneurisma. Garotas são estressantes.

Estávamos no quarto por alguns minutos e eu estava tentando acalmá-la depois que ela engoliu a porra da Patron, e aí vem a merda do almofadinha outra vez. Esse filho da puta estava pedindo por isso. Ele estava flertando descaradamente, e quando eu a percebi corando e mordendo seu lábio, eu sabia que tinha de agir.

Eu a mandei para fora e coloquei o idiota no lugar dele. Ele me garantiu que não estava tramando nada e eu fodidamente rezei para que ele liquidasse isso.

Quando fomos para o andar de baixo, encontramos Mike fodido Newton encurralando a nossa menina. Claro que ambos encarnamos o Capitão Caverna e os seguimos para o porão.

Eu tive que dar crédito ao Newton. Aquele idiota tem bolas. Nós finalmente cuidamos dele e, em seguida, Edward deixou escapar a merda sobre ser o acompanhante dela para o baile. Esse idiota sequer tinha vindo passar o Natal com a família em mais de dois anos, e agora ele está planejando uma viagem apenas para escoltar Bella para o baile? Eu tive que admitir que foi uma ótima ideia para dizer a Newton que ela não podia ir com ele, mas o olhar no rosto dela quase me matou. Ela estava excitada com a ideia de Edward sendo seu acompanhante. Se esse filho da puta não aparecesse, ela ficaria destruída.

Acho que ela ficou sobrecarregada porque ela fugiu dali, e Edward correu atrás dela. Espero que ele tenha consertado aquela merda, porque eu não precisava dela chorando essa noite. Porra, eu a levaria ao baile, já que parecia que ela queria ir. Eu a Levi no ano passado e nós nos divertimos pra caralho. Eu não me importaria de fazer isso novamente, já que eu não via como Edward honraria essa merda.

Ele deixou para mim o trabalho de fazer Jasper Whitlock mijar naquelas calças de menino bonito dele. Eu me diverti vendo-o se contorcer. Alice era a coisa mais doce e mais genuinamente inocente no mundo. Ela era uma princesa, minha princesa, e eu seria amaldiçoado se aquele vermezinho pusesse suas mãos sujas nela. Merda, se fosse por mim, tanto Alice quanto Bella seriam enviadas para a porra de um convento de freiras. Eu falaria com o meu pai e Charlie sobre essa merda. Tenho certeza que eles precisam mais do que ninguém disso, certo?

Eu estava um pouco impaciente por Edward estar sendo um pouco 'grude' com Bella depois do seu convite. Ele estava sendo cuidadoso, as mãos no lugar, mas eu não tirei meus olhos deles a noite toda.

Na manhã seguinte, nós partimos para Seattle. Seria bom senti-lo fora e ver o que estava em sua mente. Os olhares que ele estava dando a Bella estavam me deixando nervoso. Eu não conseguia vê-lo tendo sentimentos reais por ela, quero dizer, ela é como da família. Era assustador para mim, como incesto. Eu tremi com o pensamento.

Imaginei que se eu mantivesse as ameaças à sua bunda, ele recuaria. Ele sabia que eu poderia chutar sua bunda, e ele sabia que eu faria isso.

Durante a próxima semana, eu observei o seu comportamento e, especialmente, em torno de Bella. Quando eu vi o que ele comprou para ela no Natal, eu fiz um inventário da merda que ele tinha dito para mim. Eu acho que o filho da puta poderia realmente gostar dela. Amor? Eu não sei, mas eu podia ver que ele tinha sentimentos fortes.

Minha maior preocupação era Bella. Ela estava tonta, e brilhante e toda feminina e essas coisas em torno dele. Era bizarro vê-la assim. Ela tinha, obviamente, alguma paixão séria por ele ou alguma coisa assim, mas o que quer que fosse, era ruim. Isso não acabaria bem. Eu sei que ela nunca teve um namorado, merda, eu nem acho que ela já tivesse beijado um menino. Eu não sei ao certo porque isso é definitivamente a informação que teria levado um filho da puta à morte. Se ela tivesse beijado um menino, isso significava que ela gostava deles, e ela definitivamente não quereria que eu arrancasse os olhos dele.

Uma vez que Edward confirmou seus planos de voltar para o baile, e eu vi que minha mãe já tinha comprado a passagem para ele voltar, imaginei que eu teria apenas que dar a palestra novamente, e depois recuar e ver o que acontecia. Idealmente, Edward estar com Bella me pouparia um monte de estresse do caralho. Se ele de fato gostasse dela e quisesse ficar com ela, ele cuidaria dela. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para fazê-la feliz e protegê-la. Parecia o cenário perfeito, eu oficialmente seria o irmão mais velho de Bella, e ela seria oficialmente uma Cullen. Ela já era, era apenas semântica.

Quando Edward voltou para o baile, tivemos bastante tempo para conversar no caminho de volta para Forks do aeroporto. Quando ele me disse que ele a amava e estava voltando para casa, eu pude sentir meu coração apertar. Eu não estava esperando essa merda DE JEITO NENHUM. Eu ainda queria ter certeza de que ele não fodesse com ela. Desculpe, mas ela era a minha Doce B e, irmão ou não, eu não queria que ela fosse deflorada. Ela era perfeita e preciosa, e era simplesmente muito fodidamente cedo para essa merda.

Eu simplesmente tive que recuar e confiar nele. Eu daria a ele o benefício da dúvida, mas se ele fodesse com as coisas, eu quebraria suas fodidas pernas. Eu dei a essa menina a minha palavra, e Emmett Cullen NUNCA volta atrás em sua palavra. Uma promessa é uma promessa.

* * *

**Quem quer ser amiga de Emmett levanta a mão.**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/T - 1: A partir de agora os capítulos não tem mais nome. Isso deve ter sido de propósito, pois agora a história chegou à sua trama e a autora deve ter achado difícil nomear os capítulos a seguir... (minha opinião). Eu perguntei a ela e quando obtiver uma resposta conto para vocês!**

**N/T - 2: Este capítulo não foi betado. A Ju está viajando e acabou por perder o betado no tablet. Para não deixá-las sem o capítulo, estou postando assim mesmo e assumindo os erros que eventualmente surgirem pelo caminho...**

**Eu diria para apertarem os cintos... kkkk**

* * *

**Capítulo 16  
**

**~BPOV~**

As coisas tinham estado tão agitadas que tinha sido difícil arranjar tempo para falar com Edward. Escola estava me mantendo ocupada com as provas finais e aplicação para as faculdades e eu estava sempre esgotada. Durante três noites seguidas, eu tinha perdido as suas chamadas e acabamos brincando de _phone tag_* por semanas depois disso. Quando conseguíamos conversar, as conversas eram apressadas e curtas, um verdadeiro inferno.

_Phone Tag__ é quando você liga para uma pessoa e só consegue falar com a secretária eletrônica. A pessoa por sua vez ouve seu recado e retorna a ligação, só para falar com a sua secretária eletrônica. A coisa se repete até que alguém desiste._

Edward tinha estado distraído com tudo. Eu sabia que ele estava ocupado com a faculdade, e tinha novos arranjos de vida para lidar, mas eu senti que ele não estava nem mesmo tentando. Ele estava mal-humorado e mandão, e ele nunca tinha sido assim comigo antes. Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha feito de errado, e eu estava provavelmente ficando paranóica, mas senti que algo havia mudado.

Alice e resolvemos ir a algumas das festas de na cidade antes da formatura, já que tínhamos ido a apenas a duas ou três durante todo o tempo em que estávamos na escola. Nós simplesmente não éramos ligadas a essa coisa de festa, nós quase não bebíamos e sair com um bando de idiotas bêbados realmente não apelava para nós. Gostávamos das nossas noites tranquilas em casa com boa comida e filmes. Nunca nos sentimos como se estivéssemos perdendo algo.

Desde que Alice estava namorando Jasper, ela começou a ter uma perspectiva diferente. Ele era um festeiro total, e eu sabia que ele odiava ficar em casa o tempo todo. Encontramos também uma nova popularidade depois de enfrentarmos Tanya e Rosalie, era como se fôssemos heroínas desconhecidas.

Decidimos ir com o fluxo. Acabamos em uma festa de Mike Newton certa noite e eu não estava entusiasmada com isso. Ele ainda era um pé no saco, mas Alice insistiu. Mike tinha começado a me deixar de lado quando descobriu que eu era namorada de Edward, então pelo menos eu não tinha mais que lidar com ele grudado no meu pé. Ele ainda era amigável, mas aquele desespero constante tinha sumido.

Mike dava festas quase todo fim de semana. Seus pais eram pessoas do tipo 'ávidos por um fim de semana fora' e saíam para caminhar e acampar frequentemente. Tínhamos ido a uma de suas festas alguns anos atrás, e isso não tinha acabado bem. Eu estava usando um novo par de botas vermelhas naquela noite, e uma puta bêbada vomitou nelas. Depois desse fiasco, o apelo de festas do ensino médio se foi pela janela para mim. Quero dizer, inferno, eu economizei por seis meses, para poder comprar aquelas botas! Botas são mais importantes do que festas, desculpe.

Arrumei todas as minhas coisas e fui para a casa de Alice para me arrumar. Nós ainda iríamos ter a nossa pizza, como de costume, porque Esme não quis saber de sairmos sem comer. Uma vez que comemos, assistimos um pouco de televisão e voltamos para o quarto de Alice. Optei pelo conforto desde que o tempo estava frio, e eu não estava com disposição para alguma cadela contaminar a minha roupa. Vesti meus jeans com lycra, uma das minhas camisetas vintage de banda, e um moletom de capuz. Eu calcei um velho par de _converse_, de forma que se houvesse qualquer spray de vômito, eu poderia lavá-los com uma mangueira de jardim e jogá-los na máquina de lavar.

Jasper estava dirigindo, e eu fiquei aliviada. Eu não queria ter que dirigir no caso de uma de nós beber mais do que pretendia. Fiquei surpresa quando Edward ligou enquanto estávamos esperando por Jasper.

"Oi, baby"

"Ei, menininha, você já está na casa da minha mãe?"

"Sim. Estamos apenas esperando por Jasper"

"Jasper? Vocês duas estão permitindo que ele se infiltre na noite de sexta de cinema?"

"Não, ele se recusa a ficar com a gente. O convidamos antes, mas ele disse algo sobre testículos... Eu não sei, e acho que nem quero saber. Estamos indo para uma festa, e ele está dirigindo."

_Houve um silêncio do outro lado.__Estaria ele com raiva?_

"Alô... Edward?"

"Eu estou aqui. Então, por que vocês vão para uma festa? Você nunca vai a festas."

"Eu não sei... uma espécie de tradição eu acho", eu disse, nervosa.

_Ele está chateado.__Merda._

"Então, o que você está vestindo para a festa, menininha?"

"Um... uma camiseta, jeans e moletom?" Eu disse soando como uma pergunta.

"Ok, então você irá beber nessa festa? Você sabe que é isso o que eles fazem nessas festas, certo?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez. É por isso que Jasper está dirigindo."

Eu olhei para Alice, que estava ouvindo atentamente. Qual diabos era o seu problema?

"Edward, você não quer que eu vá?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Faça o que você quiser. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos passar algum tempo conversando, já que não temos sido capazes de fazê-lo ultimamente."

_Bela maneira de me fazer sentir culpada._

"Eu não tenho que ir, Edward. Podemos conversar."

"Não, tudo bem. Basta ir. Eu falo com você quando você chegar em casa. Que horas vocês irão voltar?"

"Hum, provavelmente meia-noite?" Eu disse, olhando para Alice, que assentiu.

"Tudo bem menininha, certo, eu vou falar com você à meia-noite. Divirta-se e não deixe ninguém incomodá-la."

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, baby. Tchau".

"Tchau".

Eu desliguei o telefone, coloquei minha cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, e suspirei. Ele parecia chateado. Sinceramente, eu teria ficado feliz em ficar em casa e conversar com ele, mas eu não queria deixar Alice na mão.

"O que ele disse, B? Ele está chateado?" , Perguntou Alice.

"Eu não sei, ele meio que soava assim. Ele nunca falou comigo assim. Seja como for, eu vou falar com ele quando chegar em casa. Nós apenas não temos sido capaz de nos falar muito ultimamente, isso é tudo", eu disse com tristeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltamos a assistir televisão. Apenas dez minutos depois, ouvimos Jasper buzinar. Pegamos nossas bolsas, e corremos até o carro.

Jasper era uma pessoa diferente com Alice. Lembrei-me dele na escola e ele era sempre tão arrogante e uma espécie de idiota. Foi bom descobrir que ele era realmente uma boa pessoa. Ele tinha grande gosto pela música, gostava de todos os mesmos filmes ruins que nós, lia muitos livros interessantes, e era um verdadeiro metrossexual. Eu tinha ficado muito impressionada com ele.

Eu estava com tanto medo por Alice quando ela começou a falar com ele. Ela era muito gentil e confiante e eu achei que ela iria acabar com o coração partido. Eu ainda me preocupava, mas eu estava feliz por ela estar feliz.

Nós finalmente chegamos à festa e eu estava internamente me encolhendo quando vi a multidão. Era a habitual corja de bêbados, barulhentos, estúpidos e chatos. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para ter Edward ali comigo.

Jasper havia comprado uma garrafa de vodka Black Cherry* para nós, então ele foi até a cozinha e pegou um par de copos de plásticos para bebermos. Eu nunca tinha tomado vodka antes, mas fiquei aliviada quando tomei o meu primeiro gole. Tinha um cheiro estranho, mas gosto era incrível!

_*Vodka com sabor de cereja negra._

"Diminua a velocidade com essa merda, Bella. Vai te derrubar, e eu não preciso de Edward atrás da minha bunda ou Emmett para essa matéria. Acalme-se", Jasper riu.

"Eu estou bem. Eu não vou beber muito, eu estou apenas começando, papai", eu disse com uma piscadela.

Encontramos um lugar para sentar na sala e assistimos a uma desculpa de jogo de pôquer. Foi hilário, Mike Newton estava na base da "poker face" a noite toda, inclusive fantasiado de jogador. Ele obviamente assistia a programas de TV demais. Ele estava com uma viseira, uma camisa de estampa havaiana, e tinha um charuto apagado em sua boca. Sentamos lá e pegamos no pé dele, tomando a nossa Vodka. Depois de algumas mãos, Jasper decidiu entrar no jogo. Eu tive a sensação de que Jasper iria limpá-los. Ele se sentou, e puxou Alice em seu colo. Eu fiquei atrás deles, e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro. Ele fez um comentário estúpido sobre sermos o seu _harém_.

Jasper, como eu suspeitava limpou a banca. Eu estava começando a balançar por causa do álcool, por isso decidi me agachar na frente de Alice para que eu não caísse de bunda. No momento em que me abaixei toda a casa começou a girar. Eu entreguei minha bolsa para Alice, e saí correndo para o banheiro. Eu mal consegui entrar antes de colocar para fora três pedaços de pizza, misturados com Vodka Black Cherry.

_Jasper fodido estava certo._

Eu fiz força cerca de três vezes mais antes de não haver mais nada, exceto bile para vomitar. Peguei um pouco de papel higiênico do rolo, e limpei os meus lábios. Eu coloquei meu braço sobre o assento do vaso e baixei a minha cabeça. Algum tempo depois, eu devo ter adormecido.

A próxima coisa que eu percebi foi que Jasper estava levantando-me do chão, e Alice estava pressionando uma toalha molhada no meu rosto. Pisquei os olhos duramente um par de vezes para tentar me concentrar em minha volta. Eu vi que tinha uma plateia na porta do banheiro. Eu queria sair de lá rápido, mas quando tentei dar um passo, meus joelhos fraquejaram.

"Ugh... Eu achoqueestoubêbada", eu murmurei.

"Você com certeza está, querida. Eu estou te segurando. Espere e eu vou te levar para casa", Jasper disse, enquanto puxava meu braço sobre seu ombro.

Nós tropeçamos para fora de casa, e ele me ajudou a entrar no carro. Alice se sentou no banco de trás comigo, afastando meu cabelo do rosto. A viajem estava me matando, e eu estava prestes a pedir a Jasper para encostar quando o meu telefone começou a tocar. Alice tentou me virar para tentar chegar ao meu telefone, e isso não estava ajudando em nada com a minha náusea.

"Onde está o telefone, B?" Alice perguntou

"Eucoloqueinabolsa?"

"Jasper, pegue a bolsa dela!" Alice virou-se para ele.

Ele jogou a minha bolsa no banco de trás, e Alice se atrapalhou com ela para encontrar o meu telefone. Ele parou de tocar antes que ela pudesse atender, e graças a Deus... Eu estava tão tonta, e o som estava fazendo o meu cérebro inchar. Não fui agraciada com o silêncio por muito tempo porque, tão logo ele parou de tocar, começou de novo.

"Alô?"

"Jasper, encoste agora... DEPRESSA!" Eu gritei.

Ele rapidamente parou no acostamento da estrada, e eu inclinei minha cabeça para fora da janela e vomitei em toda a lateral do seu carro.

"Ela está aqui, comigo e Jasper! Qual é o seu problema?" Ouvi Alice dizer no telefone.

"Ela está doente. Ela estava vomitando no banheiro, de modo que é provavelmente por isso que ela não ligou! É difícil fazer isso quando sua cabeça está enterrada no vaso, Edward!" ela retrucou.

Jasper estava inclinado sobre o banco da frente tentando puxar meu cabelo para trás, enquanto eu continuava a esvaziar o estômago na lateral do seu carro. Eu mal podia ouvir Alice, mas eu vagamente ouvi o nome de Edward, e ela parecia chateada.

"Edward, por favor! Claro que ela bebeu, era uma festa!"

"Alice, me dê o telefone e ajude Bella!" Jasper gritou.

Eu senti o banco se mover, quando Alice se aproximou de mim. Ela tomou o lugar de Jasper segurando meu cabelo, e começou a esfregar minhas costas. Eu me senti muito melhor, e tentei me concentrar no que Jasper estava dizendo.

"Ei cara, eu lhe disse para ter calma. Eu estava com ela o tempo todo, e então ela correu para o banheiro e não voltou. Deve ter sido apenas demais para ela já que ela nunca bebe", Jasper disse calmamente.

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu não gosto de vê-la vomitar, o homem... acredite em mim, ela está fodendo com a minha pintura", ele riu.

Eu devo ter desmaiado de novo, porque quando acordei, eu estava aconchegada na cama de Edward. Eu não tinha idéia de como diabos eu acabei lá e me sentei em pânico. Infelizmente, outra explosão de náusea me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Corri ao banheiro e vomitei novamente. Esperei, com a cabeça descansando no vaso até que a vontade de vomitar passasse. Uma vez que eu tinha certeza de que estava bem, levantei-me, liguei o chuveiro e entrei. A água quente me fez sentir muito melhor e eu fiquei debaixo da ducha até que a água gelou. Saí, me enrolei em uma das toalhas felpudas de Edward, e voltei para o seu quarto. Um sorriso enorme arrastou-se pelo meu rosto quando eu me lembrei da última vez que estivera em seu quarto. A memória ainda estava fresca na minha cabeça, e eu dei um gritinho bobo. Cavei em torno de sua cômoda e encontrei uma camiseta velha e uma calça de moletom. Tive de enrolá-la várias vezes, porque elas eram tão grandes, mas eram confortáveis, e era tão bom ter algo dele para vestir. Eu passei meus braços em volta da minha cintura, empolgada com a idéia de estar coberta com suas roupas. Eu me senti próxima dele, e eu precisava disso, desde que eu sentia tanto a falta dele.

Eu procurei no banheiro por uma escova de dentes sobressalente, mas, infelizmente, não encontrei. Peguei a dele em vez disso, empurrando um pouco de creme dental na escova e escovei meus dentes furiosamente para me libertar do terrível gosto da minha triste noite de excessos. Eu acho que aprendi a _'Eu nunca vou beber de novo'_ lição... bem, pelo menos não Vodka. Esse material era desagradável quando voltava pela garganta. Eu cuspi, enxaguei, e voltei para o seu quarto. Eu não tinha uma escova de cabelo, então eu corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e amarrei-o em um nó. Notei que o relógio dizia que eram apenas quatro horas da manhã. Eu pensei em ligar para Edward, mas ainda era muito cedo para ele em um sábado.

Puxei seu cobertor até meu queixo e me arrastei de volta na cama, tentando dormir imediatamente.

Eu acordei com algo fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço, e golpeei-o fora com a minha mão, apenas para ser recompensada com uma risadinha. _Alice._

"Alice, por favor, eu quero apenas me deitar na cama do seu irmão e morrer", eu murmurei.

"Eu aposto que isso não é tudo o que você gostaria de fazer na cama do meu irmão, B," ela riu.

Eu sorri no travesseiro. _Se ela soubesse._

"Eu vejo você sorrindo, bobinha. Eu sabia que era uma má idéia colocar você na cama dele. Isso só a levaria a ter sonhos indecentes. Jasper fodido", ela riu de novo.

"Seu namorado é um gênio Alice, no caso de você não saber", eu disse enquanto virava para olhar para ela.

"Ele não é meu namorado, tecnicamente. Ele é meu... Eu não sei o que ainda. Mas eu gosto dele. Fico feliz que você também goste."

Ela deitou-se ao meu lado, e puxou as cobertas sobre si mesma.

"Que diabos? Meu irmão tem um Tempurpedic*, porra. Eu juro que eu sou a enteada ruiva nesta casa! Acho que comprei o meu colchão na Costco*! Esta cama é fodidamente incrível. Eu vou dormir aqui a partir de agora", ela amuou.

_*Tempurpedic__ é uma fabricante e distribuidora de colchões e travesseiros feitos de espuma viscoelástica de memória._

_*Costco__ é a quinta maior varejista dos Estados Unidos._

"Oh sim, Alice, certamente você está carente. Por que você não cala a boca? E não há espaço suficiente nesta cama para você", eu ri.

"Eca... Bella. Mantenha seus pensamentos impertinentes sobre o meu irmão para si mesma! Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer essa grosseria! Quando vocês dois acabarem fazendo o rala e rola... _por favoooooor,_ me faça um enorme favor e cale a maldita boca sobre isso, certo? "

"Sim senhor, capitão" Eu disse com uma saudação.

"Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?", perguntou ela.

"Eu não sei. Eu ainda me sinto uma merda, e você?"

"Sim, um pouco, eu acho. Aquela vodka me deu uma dor de cabeça, eu não acho que eu gosto mais daquilo", ela franziu a testa.

"Eu tenho certeza que não. Eu nunca mais toco naquela coisa novamente. Então, vamos ficar na cama confortável do seu irmão e assistir filmes... que tal?" Perguntei, rezando para que ela concordasse.

"Parece bom para mim, como eu disse... estou me mudando para cá."

Alice inclinou-se para pegar o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Ela vasculhou todos os canais de filmes procurando algo bom e, finalmente, decidiu, por _O Diário de Bridget Jones_. Estávamos no meio do filme quando o meu telefone tocou, era Edward.

"Alô", eu respondi sonolenta.

"Ei, menininha. Você estava dormindo?"

"Não, nós estamos apenas assistindo a um filme."

"Oh sim. Como você está se sentindo?" ele riu.

"Oh, você acha engraçado? Não foi engraçado, Edward! Eu vomitei por todo o carro de Jasper, e no seu banheiro!" Eu bati.

"Eu não acho engraçado, menininha, mas é o que você ganha por beber demais."

"Tanto faz. Você está com raiva de mim ou algo assim?" Perguntei irritada.

"Não, mas eu fiquei chateado ontem à noite. Eu esperei que você ligasse, e então você não ligou. Liguei para o seu telefone quatro vezes e não obtive nenhuma resposta, o que eu deveria pensar?" ele rosnou.

"Que diabos você pensou? Sério, que diabos eu estaria fazendo? Você está tentando dizer algo, Edward? Porque se for, cuspa!" Eu cuspi. Eu me sentia uma merda e não estava no clima para as suas atitudes.

"Eu só não entendo porque de repente você é uma menina de festas, Isabella. Não é você. Além disso, esses meninos estúpidos do ensino médio estão apenas procurando por meninas bêbadas para se aproveitar", disse ele, irritado.

"Ugh, realmente? Lembro-me de um cara empurrando Patron para mim há alguns meses atrás... você pode conhecê-lo."

"Tudo bem, eu realmente não quero brigar com você desde que eu mal consigo falar com você em primeiro lugar. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu estava tão chateado. Nós mal conseguimos nos falar, e agora você está em um humor de merda porque você tinha que sair e se embebedar. E Isabella? Aquele cara com a Patron... ele queria entrar em suas calças também... Atenciosamente. Apenas me ligue quando você se sentir melhor, eu não quero falar com você quando você está de mau humor."

Revirei os olhos para Alice e afastei o telefone para mostrar a minha língua para ele.

Idiota.

"Eu não quero brigar com você também, mas você está agindo como Charlie e eu nem sequer bebi tanto, a culpa foi daquela Vodka estúpida... e de Jasper por comprá-la. Você precisa parar de se preocupar Edward! Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu fiquei com Alice e Jasper a noite inteira e cada menino naquela festa estava se cagando de medo de Jasper. Eles sabem que você é meu namorado, Edward. Você realmente acha que alguém seria estúpido o suficiente para tentar algo sabendo disso? Quer saber? Você está certo. Eu estou com um humor de merda, então eu vou simplesmente continuar deitada na sua cama pelo resto do dia assistindo a filmes melosos até que eu me sinta melhor. Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?"

"QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA?" ele gritou.

Eu baixei a bola diante do seu tom. Eu não tinha pensado que ele ficaria tão louco por estarmos em seu quarto sem permissão, nunca me ocorreu que ele se importaria.

"Uh, me desculpe você está com raiva? Podemos voltar para o quarto de Alice", eu disse cautelosamente.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela balançou a cabeça e balbuciou 'Claro que não.' Ela estava aparentemente ligada ao colchão.

"Porra não, menininha... é só que... PORRA! Você está na minha cama... e agora eu estou rodeado por esses pensamentos e estou com tesão... dê um pontapé do caralho na minha irmã e me ligue de volta!" ele rosnou.

Eu ri e olhei para Alice. Ela ainda estava balançando a cabeça com uma careta no rosto.

"Desculpe, querido, ela disse que não vai sair. Ela está se mudando para a sua cama... aqui é melhor", eu disse com uma risadinha.

"Claro que é melhor... e eu quero que você se lembre o quão boa essa cama era quando eu estava nela com você. Divirta-se com a minha irmã", ele disse ele com uma risada do mal. "Me ligue mais tarde, baby. Tchau", disse ele, e desligou antes que eu pudesse responder.

Fiquei ali com a boca escancarada em choque. Que idiota! Depois que a bomba caiu, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que Alice e eu estávamos abraçadas na cama que seu irmão tirou a minha virgindade. Eu não conseguia respirar.

"Que diabos ele estava dizendo, B? Você sabe, ele estava sendo um idiota na noite passada no telefone. O que, ele acha que é o seu dono agora? Imbecil!" Alice bufou.

"Ele estava apenas preocupado, eu acho, mas sim, ele está sendo um idiota. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas ele está muito estranho", eu disse balançando a cabeça.

"Bem, diga a ele para tirar o pau da bunda! E eu estou tomando este quarto, ele pode beijar minha bunda!" ela disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Tudo bem, revoltada... vá com calma. Ele não se importou por estarmos aqui, ele só..." Eu parei, realmente não querendo tocar naquele assunto com Alice.

"Eca! Não me diga que ele estava falando sujo porque aquela Vodka está me implorando para voltar!" Alice disse, enfiando a dedo na boca como se estivesse engasgando.

"Cale-se, Alice." Eu não toquei no assunto. Obviamente, quando nós tivéssemos _a conversa_ , ela não seria divertida. Eu não estava ansiando por ela. Eu só esperaria até que ela desossasse Jasper primeiro.

Assim que terminou o filme, acabamos assistindo a vários outros antes de Esme nos chamar para jantar.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, fomos surpreendidas ao ver Emmett entrando pela porta da frente.

"Emmett!" Nós duas gritamos enquanto o bombardeávamos na porta com abraços.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não sabia que você estava vindo?", Perguntou Alice.

"Eu precisava falar com o pai sobre algumas coisas. Que vocês duas estão fazendo?", perguntou ele.

"Oh meu Deus, Emmett! Você sabia que Edward tem um Tempurpedic em seu quarto?" Alice gritou para ele de olhos arregalados, e suas mãos com firmeza sobre seus quadris.

"Que diabos é um Tempurpedic?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa: "O que vocês estavam fazendo no quarto dele de qualquer maneira suas merdinhas? Pode haver coisas privadas lá que ele não gostaria que vocês encontrassem, você sabe o que quero dizer", disse ele sério.

"Que diabos você quer dizer? É um colchão, tapado! Um muito, muito confortável, celestial colchão que eu não tenho, então eu quero que você o leve para o meu quarto, ok?" Alice disse num só fôlego.

"Tudo o que você diz, abóbora. Agora vocês poderiam sair da minha frente para que eu possa ir para onde está a comida?" ele disse enquanto nos empurrava para fora do caminho.

Nós todos nos sentamos à mesa conversando e rindo. Eu não era fã de comida chinesa, e eu comi um pouco de arroz branco e um rolinho primavera. O cheiro era nojento, eu não entendia como alguém poderia comer aquelas coisas, parecia lixo, e tinha gosto de uma porrada de sobras aquecidas em um recipiente. Era bruto.

Meu estômago começou a protestar, e, obviamente, estava tentando me dizer para dar o inferno fora de lá, e eu comi o meu arroz com pressa e decidi voltar para casa. Eu tinha um encontro com uma garrafa de Pepto*.

_Pepto-Bismol__ – medicamento para dores de estômago e náuseas_.

Eu dei a todos um abraço e um beijo, subi as escadas para pegar minhas coisas no quarto de Edward, e fui para casa.

Meu estômago roncou por todo o caminho de volta para a minha casa, e minha cabeça latejava. Eu senti que tinha um esquilo morto fixando residência na minha boca, e eu cheirava a merda. Eu não podia esperar para tomar um longo e quente banho e tomar alguns medicamentos. Eu tive um sentimento de que o meu armário de remédios seria o meu novo melhor amigo.

Notei que meu pai ainda estava no trabalho quando cheguei em casa. Fiquei grata pela primeira vez por ele não estar lá para que eu não tivesse que lidar com fazer o jantar. Eu estava morta em meus pés, e a situação da minha barriga não teria lidado bem com o cheiro da comida.

Eu marchei até as escadas e joguei a minha bolsa no chão. Eu voltei para o banheiro e coloquei a banheira para encher, decidindo que um banho de espuma seria perfeito. Abri o armário e procurei por um banho de espuma. Esme sempre comprava banho de espuma para mim. Ela me disse para sempre tomar um belo banho de espuma quente para ajudar com as cólicas quando estivesse no meu período.

Como uma tonelada de tijolos, meu peito foi esmagado.

_Foda-se._

Trinta e cinco minutos. Permaneci sentada no chão do meu banheiro por trinta e cinco minutos olhando para minha caixa completamente sem uso de absorventes. Sentei-me ali com aquela caixa azul horrível olhando para mim, e rezei para cada divindade desconhecida pela possível menstruação. Eu tinha que ter o meu período.

Quase toda cultura e sociedade conhecida pelo homem tinha uma espécie de talismã, ou Deus... ou pé de coelho da sorte para rezar, ou o culto à fertilidade, tinha que haver alguém, ou algo para eu orar por um plano b!

Senti as lágrimas quentes vindos dos meus olhos, mas além disso, não senti nada.

Claro, só Bella Swan poderia fazer sexo UMA vez e acabar grávida! Eu deveria ter sido criada em uma bolha, pelo amor de Cristo!

Eu fiquei sentada lá e contemplei o meu destino, só Deus sabe por quanto tempo. Senti minha bunda molhar, e ouvi o gotejamento da água transbordando na banheira. Eu me levantei, girei a torneira, e rapidamente puxei o êmbolo para deixar a água escoar. Uma vez que estava bastante baixa, entrei ainda segurando a caixa azul estúpida na minha mão. Não era como eu fosse precisar daquela porra de qualquer maneira.

Eu finalmente deixei as lágrimas me vencer e coloquei tudo para fora. Eu chorei, e chorei, e ponderei me afogar. Eu poderia colocar todos para fora de sua miséria. Eu era uma _expert_ no jogo "foda tudo" e eu tinha conseguido estragar a vida de todos que eu amava.

Eu sabia que quando meu pai descobrisse, iria matá-lo. E Esme... Deus! Eu não conseguia parar de chorar quando eu pensei no que ela pensaria de mim. Não só eu tinha condenado o meu futuro, mas eu tinha conseguido arrastar Edward para baixo também. Era como se minha presença fosse atada com cianeto.

Eu finalmente me arrastei para fora da banheira depois que estava completamente exausta e peguei o meu roupão. Peguei a caixa azul, que agora era uma bagunça encharcada, e levei-a comigo para o meu quarto. Eu joguei no lixo, e caí para trás na minha cama.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu obviamente não era inteligente o suficiente para usar preservativos ou qualquer outra coisa, e agora eu tinha que lidar com um ser humano? Fiquei espantada que eu pudesse limpar a minha própria bunda neste momento.

Eu sabia que teria que comprar um teste de gravidez, mas onde comprar um? Eu poderia apenas me ver comprando testes de gravidez na única e solitária farmácia da cidade de Forks, ou na mercearia onde todos vão. Seria como fogo selvagem correndo até o meu pai e os Cullen. Em Forks, seria o assunto da cidade dentro de vinte minutos.

Acabei em lágrimas novamente, e eu estava exausta. Eu não poderia ter pensado racionalmente se eu tentasse. Meu cérebro estava cheio de pensamentos loucos de merda e eu tinha bebido pelo amor de Deus! Isso não é algo que uma pessoa responsável faz! Comecei a chorar, com medo de que a minha criança nascesse com a Síndrome Alcoólica Fetal. Meus pensamentos continuavam a derivar para Edward e que ele ia dizer. O que eu deveria dizer a ele?

_Oh, eu sinto muito por você ter decidido transar comigo porque eu sou aparentemente a adolescente mais fértil em Forks!_

Todas aquelas meninas sacanas da escola poderiam transar por toda a cidade nos bancos traseiros dos seus carros, e eu era a única burra o suficiente para ficar grávida.

Eu sabia que ele iria ficar puto. Eu só não queria que ele me odiasse, ou pensasse que eu tinha feito isso de propósito.

Eu finalmente adormeci e sonhei com olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte, emocionalmente e fisicamente drenada. Eu vi que eram apenas seis e meia da manhã, quando espiei o meu relógio, então eu mandei uma mensagem para Alice para que ela soubesse que eu não iria para a escola. Eu lhe disse que estava doente - o que era verdade. Parecia que a única coisa que havia em meu estômago era ácido de bateria e acetona.

Fui para a cozinha e dei ao meu pai um rápido sorriso. Ele estava lendo o jornal como de costume, então eu me servi de um pouco de Lucky Charms* antes de me sentar. Comecei a comer imediatamente, e tinha gosto de céu. Eu engoli a primeira tigela, e me servi da segunda imediatamente. Olhei para cima entre uma colherada e outra para ver meu pai olhando para mim com a sobrancelha levantada.

_*Marca de cereal matinal._

"O quê?" Eu perguntei com a boca cheia de guloseimas açucaradas.

"Faminta? Esme não te alimentou neste fim de semana?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, mas era comida chinesa... você sabe que eu odeio essa porcaria. Estou faminta," eu disse, ainda empurrando o cereal na minha boca.

"Eu posso ver isso", ele disse com uma risada.

"Então, hum, pai, eu não vou para a escola hoje. Eu me sinto uma merda e eu passei mal por todo fim de semana. Eu acho que estou com gripe de novo", eu disse, esperando que ele deixasse por isso mesmo.

"Seja como for, Bells, certifique-se de que Alice traga o seu trabalho de casa para você, ok?"

"Claro", respondi.

"Tudo bem, eu estou indo. Eu vou pegar um pouco de caldo de galinha da lanchonete no meu caminho para casa. Descanse um pouco", ele disse depois de jogar o jornal sobre a mesa e me dar um beijo na cabeça.

Eu podia sentir uma onda de lágrimas ameaçando estourar, e de repente eu tinha perdido o apetite. Levantei-me, joguei minha tigela na pia, e corri para cima antes que ele pudesse me ver.

Meu pai era um homem tão bom. Ele me amava, trabalhou duro para cuidar de mim, e eu me sentia a pior filha de todas. Eu rastejei para a minha cama e chorei. Eu odiava ser uma decepção para aquele homem maravilhoso. Eu sabia que ele nunca iria me jogar aos lobos, eu sabia que ele iria me apoiar, não importa o quê, mas eu me senti mal sabendo que iria decepcioná-lo. Ele merecia mais, merecia uma filha com mais cérebro.

Eu nem sabia como eu iria tocar no assunto com ele. Eu deveria apenas deixar escapar?

_"Então, pai como foi seu dia? Ah, bom. Estou feliz que você teve um dia bom, mas eu estou prestes a arruiná-lo agora. Você gostaria de se tornar avô antes dos 40?"_ Seria uma merda ter que contar a ele.

Eu fiquei amuada na cama por mais de uma hora, quando meu telefone começou a tocar. Eu sorri, e depois vacilei quando vi que era Edward. Eu não estava em condições de falar com ele neste momento, então eu só o silenciei e o joguei sobre a cama.

Esfreguei minhas têmporas, tentando expulsar um pouco da minha tensão. Eu tentei fazer a matemática na minha cabeça, tentando obter um controle sobre de quanto tempo eu estava. Eu estava com quase oito semanas de gravidez. Pelo menos eu sabia que eu iria dar a Edward de Natal este ano. _Merda._

De alguma forma, meu cérebro decidiu funcionar e eu peguei o meu laptop para procurar online um lugar para obter ajuda. Eu sabia que, pelo menos, precisava ver um médico, fazer uma consulta e confirmar este problema. Eu teria que ir para Seattle para isto, embora, não havia nenhuma maneira de eu correr o risco de alguém me ver em Port Angeles.

Eu encontrei um par de números, peguei o telefone e disquei. Eu comecei com a _Planned Parenthood_ porque soava familiar. A senhora foi amigável e útil, e ela me garantiu que tudo seria feito em total sigilo.

Agora eu só precisava de uma desculpa para uma viagem a Seattle... Sozinha.

* * *

**Aí está a resposta para quem notou a falta da camisinha e a indisposição da nossa Bella. E agora? **

**Beijos, Nai.**


	17. Chapter 17

******Bem, chega de folga não é mesmo? Espero que todos tenham se divertido nas festas de fim de ano - eu me diverti muito... mas Carlie está querendo contar a história dela e não sou eu quem irá impedir... **

**Nosso casal anda com problemas de comunicação, como vocês verão logo abaixo. Tais problemas sempre levam a problemas maiores... mas isso é assunto para o próximo capítulo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**~ Edward ~**

A faculdade estava chutando a minha bunda e eu estava trabalhando demais para conseguir fazer todas as minhas coisas antes de partir para Washington para as férias de primavera. Os últimos meses tinham sido brutais, depois de me mudar para a casa de Félix e lidar com a merda de Jessica, eu tinha ficado atrasado nos meus trabalhos da faculdade. Eu estava tentando recuperá-los para que pudesse sair mais cedo para as férias de primavera.

Emmett estava voando para cá para ajudar com a mudança e eu estava agradecido. Seria mais fácil com a ajuda dele, e fazer isso mais cedo funcionaria melhor no final. Se eu tivesse mudado tudo de volta para casa antes que o semestre acabasse, eu seria capaz de voar de volta para Seattle imediatamente.

Eu não podia esperar para chegar em casa para ver a minha menininha. Eu planejava fazer um monte de coisas com ela enquanto eu estivesse em casa por nove dias. Nós tínhamos planejado uma viagem de acampamento – sobre a qual Bella estava animada - e eu queria levá-la à praia com frequência. Eu queria mimá-la e levá-la em encontros românticos. Eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de fazer as coisas típicas de namorado/namorada. Ela merecia ser conquistada e agradada como uma garota normal. Eu poderia fazer a coisa toda típica de encontro por ela. Eu pensei muito nisso e percebi que eu poderia acabar gostando disso. Eu queria ser capaz de regá-la com o meu amor e mostrar que ela era realmente uma princesa.

Eu esperava que meu plano se concretizasse sem problemas - eu não podia esperar para surpreendê-la. Ela ainda não sabia sobre a minha transferência, e eu não podia esperar para dizer a ela. Eu sabia que a expressão em seu rosto causaria um sorriso permanente no meu. Era hora das nossas vidas começarem... juntas.

Uma vez que Emmett chegasse, nós atravessaríamos o país de carro com as minhas coisas. Eu estava ansioso para passar tempo com o meu irmão, nós realmente precisávamos nos conectar novamente. Ele tinha grandes problemas com a minha relação com Bella e eu queria usar este tempo para acalmar sua mente. Eu precisava dele no meu time. Ele era uma influência enorme sobre Bella e a amizade deles era muito mais forte do que aquela entre Bella e eu. A culpa era minha pelas coisas terem chegado a esse ponto. Eu tinha propositadamente a afastado, evitado e ignorado. Eu só queria encontrar o meu lugar em sua vida novamente, e permanecer lá.

Contei ao meu pai sobre a minha visita surpresa. Ele prometeu manter sua boca fechada, felizmente. Tanto quanto Bella sabia, eu estava voando no sábado, então Emmett e eu tínhamos tempo de sobra para descarregar o carro e arrumar as coisas. As férias dela não começariam até sexta-feira, de qualquer maneira, então o momento seria perfeito. Eu queria aparecer na escola e buscá-la. Eu podia imaginar a reação dela, ela correria para mim, se jogaria em meus braços esperando ansiosamente e me cercaria com seu doce perfume. Eu queria engoli-la com o meu amor. Sim... eu era um tolo apaixonado. Eu estava pronto para tatuar na minha testa se ela pedisse.

_PROPRIEDADE DE BELLA SWAN_ - ou - _EU PERTENÇO À MENININHA_; qualquer um funcionaria.

As coisas entre nós estiveram tensas e eu sabia que muito disso era culpa minha. Eu estava sendo um idiota, mas eu estava tão fodidamente cansado e não podia evitar. Ela estava ocupada com a escola e as provas finais a estavam deixando exausta. Ela esteve doente por algum tempo, então nossos telefonemas haviam se tornado difíceis. Ela e Alice estiveram saindo com pessoas da escola, e isso me irritou. Eu estava com ciúmes. Eu queria estar com ela. Eu queria ser aquele passando tempo com ela. Meus braços deveriam estar em torno dela enquanto ela estava lá fora, para que todos esses filhos da puta soubessem que ela pertencia a mim. O fato de que ela estava bebendo perto de outras pessoas realmente me deixou irritado. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.

Era irracional e estúpido, mas eu não conseguia controlar a minha possessividade quando se tratava dela. Uma vez que ela se tornou oficialmente minha, eu havia me transformado em um louco. Eu tive uma conversa com Jasper antes de ir embora e eu o ameacei com danos corporais para que ele cuidasse das minhas meninas. Eu ainda estava com um pé atrás em confiar nele com a minha irmã, mas eu acho que ele se importava o suficiente com as duas para se certificar que elas estivessem bem.

Felizmente, Bella aguentou todas as minhas merdas no caminho. Ela era incrível. Eu não merecia a sua bondade, eu era um canalha e estava agindo como uma criança petulante.

Jessica desapareceu uma vez que foi liberada do hospital, e eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. Eu não tinha ouvido uma palavra, e esperava que ela finalmente tivesse entendido a dica. Ela estava em segurança longe da minha vista, em algum lugar em Chicago, sob o olhar atento da sua mãe. Logo, ela não seria capaz de me encontrar.

Eu estava louco de nervoso quando a data finalmente chegou e era hora de voltar para Seattle. Eu estava tão ansioso que estava tentado a dizer 'foda-se' e voar para lá mais cedo. Eu resisti, no entanto, Emmett teria me matado. Ele estava tão empolgado com a viagem como uma criança de cinco anos em sua primeira viagem para a Disneylândia. Nós decidimos improvisar e apenas dirigir até cansar, ou precisar de combustível. Imaginamos que, contanto que chegássemos a Seattle em cinco dias, estaríamos bem com isso. Eu ainda estava nervoso sobre esconder a viagem da minha menininha, porém. Esconder uma viagem através do telefone seria difícil. Ela começaria a se perguntar por que eu estava em um carro toda vez que ela ligasse.

Ainda havia um monte de coisas que precisavam ser discutidas quando eu voltasse a Seattle. Eu tinha que abrir o jogo sobre a situação de Jessica com Bella. A culpa estava me corroendo, e não era justo esconder algo assim dela. A conversa seria difícil, por isso era algo que precisava ser feito pessoalmente. Eu estava preocupado sobre ela surtar sobre isso, isso tinha se tornado um desastre. Eu esperava e rezava para que, uma vez que ela descobrisse que eu estava voltando para casa para ficar de uma vez com ela, a coisa toda com Jessica esfriaria. Era coisa do passado, e eu só precisava superar isso. Seria difícil explicar a relação que eu tive com Jessica para Bella. Eu tinha certeza que eu morreria quando tivesse que contar a ela sobre o meu relacionamento físico com outra garota. Eu não tinha certeza se ela entenderia que era estritamente físico, e que ela não significava nada para mim.

Na manhã em que Emmett chegou em Hanover, eu o peguei no aeroporto e o levei para casa para colocarmos as coisas na caminhonete. Eu não estava a fim de perder tempo. Ele amou Felix e Demetri, e adorou a casa. Ele se encaixou instantaneamente e eu tive medo de que ele nunca quisesse sair de lá. Eu planejei ter uma boa noite de sono, mas a ideia foi por água abaixo uma vez que as primeiras doze garrafas desapareceram. Eles acabaram jogando sinuca e bebendo a noite toda. Tirar Emmett da cama na manhã seguinte foi a porra de um desastre total.

Saímos de Hanover às 15hs30min no domingo. Nós passamos por New Hampshire e por Nova York, enquanto Emmett dormia. Eu decidi dirigir direto através de Ohio e parei em Cleveland por volta das 23hs45min. Emmett ainda estava dormindo, então eu o deixei na caminhonete enquanto entrava para conseguir um quarto.

Depois que peguei a chave do quarto, saí para pegar minha mochila e acordar Emmett. Ele tinha passado o dia entre dormir e resmungar e estava lamentando pelas cervejas que bebeu na noite anterior. Eu disse ao bastardo estúpido que ele dirigiria o resto do caminho – ou, pelo menos, pelo dia seguinte. A viagem não tinha sido realmente muito ruim, eu nunca tinha passado por essa parte do país, por isso foi legal observar a diferença no cenário enquanto passava de cidade em cidade na estrada. Eu acabei perdendo duas ligações de Bella enquanto estava dirigindo, então isso me irritou.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando chegamos em nosso quarto foi tomar um banho. Eu estava dolorido e cansado e queria tomar o meu primeiro para que eu pudesse ligar para Bella enquanto Emmett tomava o dele. Eu não queria que ele ouvisse a minha conversa com ela, ele só falaria merdas e eu não estava de bom humor. Saí e me vesti antes de caminhar de volta para o quarto.

"Cara, eu vou conseguir alguma comida. Eu não posso acreditar que você não parou para pegar a porra da comida!" Emmett lamentou.

"Vá se foder, Emmett, eu parei duas vezes e você continuou dormindo. Há um saco do McDonalds frio na caminhonete, imbecil".

"O que seja. Estou saindo em busca de comida. Você quer?" Ele perguntou enquanto saía pela porta.

"Sim, basta me trazer qualquer coisa".

Finalmente, ele estava fora e eu tinha paz e tranquilidade para que pudesse falar com a minha menininha.

Disquei o número dela e ouvi quando foi direto para a caixa postal. Que diabos? Eu desliguei e liguei para Alice para ver se ela tinha notícias dela, ou se ela estava na minha casa - o que era provável, já que era fim de semana. Eu duvidava que ela se aventurasse depois da sua última aventura bêbada.

Felizmente, Alice atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Olá, irmão!" Ela gritou.

Eu ri da sua exuberância. Ela era a coisa mais fofa.

"Ei, garota, o que você está fazendo?"

"Apenas assistindo um filme com Jasper. O que você está fazendo?"

"Apenas sentado por aqui. Então, Bella está com você?"

"Não, ela está doente de novo, eu mal a tenho visto ultimamente. Ela estava doente na segunda-feira e eu a vi quando levei a lição de casa para ela, e depois ela foi para Seattle na quinta-feira para verificar alguma faculdade e estava cansada demais para ir à escola na sexta-feira. Você ainda não falou com ela?"

Que porra é essa? Ela não disse nada sobre ir a Seattle! Ela deveria ter esperado até que eu chegasse em casa, assim eu poderia ter ido à faculdade com ela.

"Não, eu não sabia nada sobre a faculdade. Que faculdade ela foi ver?"

"Hum, eu não tenho certeza. Algo a ver com culinária, ou coisa assim. Acho que ela está estressando sobre o próximo ano, você sabe. Ela ainda não tem certeza de qual faculdade ela vai. Eu continuo dizendo que ela tem todo o verão. Você deve dizer a ela, Edward, ela ouvirá você".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda para que a minha irritação não incomodasse Alice. Eu não precisava ser um idiota com a minha irmãzinha.

"Eu tentarei falar com ela, mas, merda, ela está escondendo coisas de mim, Alice, isso é besteira. Além disso, metade do tempo quando eu ligo, ela não atende a porra do telefone." Eu fervia.

"Ela está doente, idiota. Eu disse isso a você. Ela está estressada, portanto, não seja malvado com ela. Você é o idiota que começou um relacionamento de longa distância. Por que você não banca o homem e para de chorar como um bebê sobre isso. Não machuque a minha amiga, seu babaca!" Ela gritou antes de desligar na minha cara.

PORRA. Ela estava certa. Eu estava sendo um bastardo egoísta - como sempre. Minha menininha estava doente e, em vez de lamentar por não ser capaz de falar com ela, eu deveria estar mais chateado por não estar lá para cuidar dela. Tão típico de mim.

Peguei o telefone para ligar para Bella mais uma vez. Eu estava começando a me sentir fodidamente culpado. Ela provavelmente já estava cansada das minhas merdas, eu tinha sido um idiota completo por semanas.

O telefone tocou e foi direto para a caixa postal novamente. Fôda-me.

"Ei, menininha... eu só queria falar com você por um minuto. Espero que você esteja bem, Alice me disse que você ainda está doente. Hum, talvez você deva ligar para o meu pai - talvez ele possa dar algo a você. Eu sinto sua falta, baby. Eu te amo... hum... tchau".

Eu desliguei e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo em frustração. Isso era fodido. Eu não tinha a porra do controle sobre a situação e isso estava me irritando.

Emmett voltou com a comida poucos minutos depois, enquanto eu ficava sentado lá sentindo pena de mim mesmo.

"Que diabo, homem, parece que alguém cuspiu em seu café. O que houve?" Ele perguntou enquanto sentava em sua cama com os sacos de comida.

"Eu sou um idiota fodido e estou preocupado com Bella." Eu disse com um suspiro.

"O que diabos você fez?" Ele rosnou.

"Nada, cara, não surte. Nós temos jogado _Phone Tag_ ultimamente, e eu sei que quando eu falei com ela, eu fui um idiota. Estou apenas estressado e sei que eu tenho descontado nela. Agora, Alice me disse que ela ainda está doente, e eu estive mais preocupado em não conseguir falar com ela, eu sou um idiota fodido. Ela não atende ao telefone".

"Deixe-me ligar para ela, ela vai atender." Ele disse enquanto começava a socar os números. Ele segurou o telefone para cima e apertou 'viva voz'.

A mensagem familiar soou pelo quarto. Caixa postal. Depois do sinal, ele deixou uma mensagem.

"Doce B! Atenda a porra do telefone! Todo mundo está preocupado com você. Não me faça dirigir até aí e bater na sua bunda. Te amo".

"Bem, eu não acho que é com você que ela está chateada. Ela está apenas ocupada, ou dormindo, ou perdeu sua ligação, ou acabou a bateria... eu fodidamente não sei, mas pare de se lastimar, filho da puta. Esta é uma viagem de homens, não o show de Ricki Lake*****. Pare com isso." Ele me repreendeu.

_*__Ricki Lake__: forma feminina do programa do Ratinho._

Eu tive que rir, porque ele estava certo... eu estava exagerando, como sempre. Ele me entregou o saco de comida e ligou a TV. Ficamos ali sentados comendo a nossa comida gordurosa e assistindo South Park, até que adormecemos.

Acordei na manhã seguinte às 08hs e desci para o saguão para pegar um pouco de comida complementar do café da manhã que eles serviam. Peguei bagels, bolo e café antes de subir as escadas.

Surpreendentemente, ele já estava acordado e recém tomado banho. Peguei meu laptop para checar meus e-mails enquanto comíamos. Eu ainda não tinha recebido ligações e agora nenhum e-mail dela. Eu decidi aceitar o conselho de Emmett - parecia que a melhor coisa a fazer era dar espaço a ela. Não faria nenhum bem enlouquecer, de qualquer maneira.

Estávamos de volta à estrada por volta das 10hs e Emmett assumiu o volante. Passamos um bom tempo conversando e eu estava ficando animado sobre a minha mudança de volta. Emmett parecia ter se acalmado um pouco e eu fiquei surpreso. Voltamos a falar sobre Bella um pouco e eu fiquei realmente chocado que ele não tivesse ameaçado a minha vida nenhuma vez durante a conversa. Fiquei feliz que ele estava aceitando que nós éramos um casal agora, e que eu estava falando sério sobre o nosso relacionamento. Eu precisava do apoio dele para fazê-lo funcionar.

Emmett queria parar em _Chi-Town_ para passarmos a noite, mas eu tive que recusar. Eu esperava que ele não pressionasse para saber a razão, mas, porra... era de Emmett que estávamos falando. Naturalmente, ele pressionou.

"Cara, é a porra de Chicago! OS BEARS! Eles fazem músicas sobre esta cidade! Nós temos que bater alguns pontos, cara! Eu estava ansioso para chegar aqui! Nós passaremos por um monte de cidadezinhas de merda daqui em diante!"

"Emmett, eu preferiria que você acelerasse através de todo o estado de Illinois, pessoalmente, e eu definitivamente não quero ficar em qualquer lugar perto de Chicago. Simplesmente vá." Eu temia ter que explicar a minha fobia a tudo que fosse de Chicago.

"Você é um maluco fodido. Eu vou parar".

"Ok, ouça. Há razões para que eu não queira ir para Chicago. Há uma garota..."

"QUE GAROTA?" Ele gritou, interrompendo-me.

"É uma longa história. Vamos apenas dizer que eu não quero nunca mais estar dentro de 15 metros de distância da cadela, e ela está na porra de Chicago. Seria exatamente a minha sorte... em uma cidade com centenas de milhares de pessoas eu dar de cara com ela. Não vale à pena. Eu o compensarei se você deixar de lado a ideia!"

"Sim, eu acho que não, mano... seja homem e me dê a história completa." Ele exigiu.

"Tudo bem, mas você precisa manter a porra da sua boca fechada sobre essa merda até que eu mesmo tenha a chance de contar a Bella. Eu não quero que ela entenda errado... entendeu?" Eu disse incisivamente.

Ele assentiu e acenou com a mão para que eu continuasse.

"Eu namorei com ela brevemente quando cheguei aqui. Ela veio me procurar cerca de um ano atrás, mais ou menos, depois que seu namorado bateu nela, e ela precisava de um lugar para ficar, então eu a deixei ficar." Eu parei, não querendo realmente continuar.

Eu olhei para ele e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou com a mão novamente.

"O que seja... ok, então acontece que ela é uma doida varrida. Ela esteve me colocando no inferno pelos últimos seis meses. Foi ela quem falsificou o suicídio. Ela fodidamente destruiu as minhas coisas, me perseguiu..." Eu parei, não querendo realmente falar sobre ela. Nunca. Mais. "Acabou agora, mas eu não quero lidar com ela novamente, e seria simplesmente a Lei de Murphy se eu estivesse em qualquer lugar perto de Chicago. Aí está, satisfeito?" Eu bufei.

"Você é seriamente o maior fodido do planeta. Eu realmente não entendo como a mãe e o pai acham que você é o esperto... Gênio a minha bunda. Então, o que isso significa para Bella? Você estava com essa garota, ou ela estava apenas vivendo lá?"

"Você quer saber se eu estava fodendo com ela? A resposta é sim, mas não por muito tempo. Não desde o verão passado. Era simplesmente fácil, e eu fiquei enjoado disso. Eu sempre tive a intenção de voltar para Bella depois que ela se formasse, então nunca houve nada sério com ninguém. Ela era apenas uma foda fácil. Ela estava lá - pronta e disposta e, o que eu posso dizer..."

"Eu entendo. Boceta é boceta, irmãozinho. Isso eu entendo. Basta pisar levemente com B, ela é frágil. Apenas diga a ela que a garota era sua colega de quarto e deixe por isso mesmo. Eu acho que quanto menos ela souber, melhor. Posso estar errado, mas acho que deveria ser assim. Basta deixar as fodas de fora e está tudo bem".

"Eu espero que sim. Estou cansado de toda essa merda. Eu só quero ir para casa, para onde eu fodidamente pertenço".

"Eu ouvi isso. Será bom para todos tê-lo em casa. Eu sinto sua falta, mano".

"Sim, eu nem percebi o quanto eu sentia falta de todo mundo até eu voltar".

Ele assentiu e nós voltamos para um silêncio confortável. Algumas horas mais tarde, eu felizmente acenei para as luzes brilhantes da cidade de Chicago. São e salvo.

Nós acabamos ficando em algum hotel de merda em algum lugar em Madison naquela noite. Pegamos uma caixa de cerveja e um pouco de comida e assistimos TV antes de finalmente adormecer.

Passamos um tempo muito bom pelos próximos dias. Paramos em Montana durante a noite e então dirigimos direto para Seattle.

Lar Doce Lar.

* * *

**O fato de Emmett não ter matado Edward antes de chegar a Chicago conta muito, não é mesmo? kkk.**

**Estou enlouquecendo a minha beta com o próximo capítulo e logo será a vez de vocês!**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/T: Já mandei apertar os cintos? **

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**~ Bella ~**

"Bella, acorde!" Alice cantou no meu ouvido. Era inacreditável o quanto ela podia ser irritante.

"Erggg... Alice, hoje é um maldito domingo. VÁ EMBORA!" Eu resmunguei.

Ela estava fodidamente louca?

"Uh uh, B, levante! Você esteve fazendo beicinho por muito tempo. Agora que você está se sentindo melhor, você precisa tirar a sua bunda da cama e fazer alguma coisa." Ela insistiu.

"Tudo bem, o que você quer fazer?"

Puxei o travesseiro da minha cabeça e olhei para ela. Era uma coisa boa que eu a amasse tanto, pois eu poderia ter matado a cadela naquele momento.

"Eu não me importo com o que faremos. Eu só quero sair. Talvez pudéssemos ver um filme, ou dar um passeio, ou algo assim. Qualquer coisa. Eu tenho algo importante para falar com você, então, apresse-se." Ela disse, saltando em seus joelhos.

"Você tem um sorriso maligno em seu rosto, o que está acontecendo?"

"Tudo bem... ouça-me. Jasper vai para Seattle na quinta-feira e ele ficará com Emmett até sábado. Ele vai para a academia de bombeiros, ou qualquer outra coisa. Então, aqui está a minha ideia. Vamos falar com a minha mãe para nos levar a Seattle para que possamos dar uma festa na casa de Emmett na noite de sexta-feira, e então podemos ir até o aeroporto pegar Edward no dia seguinte. Você pode surpreendê-lo!"

Senti-me sorrir muito. Ela era um fodido gênio.

"Eu estou dentro, mas você acha que Esme concordará?" Eu estava rezando para que ela concordasse.

"Desde quando ela nos diz não? Podemos dizer a ela que queremos ir naquela casa de chá que ela gosta, ou fazer compras. Ela está sempre disposta a um dia de meninas conosco, isso é fácil".

"Ok, eu só tenho que falar com o velho... mas deve ser uma coisa fácil se Esme disser que está tudo bem. Ele não pode dizer não para ela mais do que ela a nós!"

"Ok, então, tire a sua bunda da cama e se arrume. Devemos ir às compras em busca de algo interessante para usar. Você deve comprar algo especial para usar no aeroporto para cumprimentar Edward. Eu tenho essa sensação e acho que as férias de primavera serão bastante interessantes." Ela disse, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Ugh... Alice, por favor." Ela não tinha ideia do quanto seria fodidamente interessante.

"Pelo menos compre um sutiã bonito, ou algo assim, caras não gostam desse tipo de coisa? Algo sexy. Você pode chegar à segunda base*****." Ela riu.

_*Chegar à segunda base: deixar que o cara toque os seios da garota._

"Você é uma tonta, Alice. Você está me envergonhando!" Eu disse, cobrindo meu rosto.

"Tanto faz. Eu acho que vou alcançá-la com Jasper neste fim de semana. Ele está muito cuidadoso comigo, quero dizer, não me interprete mal, eu acho doce o fato de ele ser tão respeitoso, mas eu meio que quero que ele toque os meus peitos, sabe?" Ela disse timidamente.

Eu comecei a rir. "Oh meu deus, Alice! Isso foi fodidamente impagável... tocar meus peitos? Sério? Por que você simplesmente não salta nele já? Deus!"

"Cale-se, Bella, eu sei que você quer o meu irmão também. Eu vi vocês dois dando uns amassos no carro depois do baile. Ele estava todo para cima de você, então não se atreva a bancar a inocente comigo. Então, como eu estava dizendo, eu prevejo momentos muito sexy para você e Eddie. Será tão romântico na floresta no nosso acampamento, vocês dois podem compartilhar um saco de dormir, os sons de grilos..." Ela fez uma breve pausa e depois caímos na gargalhada.

"Você precisa parar de assistir filmes no _Lifetime_, sua romântica patética de meia idade!" Eu a provoquei.

"Bella, eu só quero estar preparada. Eu quero usar um sutiã bonito, no mínimo. E se eu tiver sorte? Você pode ir em frente e usar o seu velho e feio sutiã esportivo e uma calcinha da vovó, por tudo que eu me importo. Eu saberei quando o meu irmão a vir naquelas roupas desgastadas, porque ele sairá correndo e gritando!" Ela respondeu, batendo na minha nuca.

"OOW! Que diabos!"

"AGORA, eu tenho coisas a fazer, B, e já que você me ignorou durante toda a semana, eu estou extremamente impaciente. Levante e, a propósito... por favor, ligue para o meu irmão. Ele esteve chorando como uma vadiazinha porque você não atende o maldito telefone".

Saltei da cama e peguei meus jeans no chão. Estava ficando um pouco desconfortável, mas felizmente não o suficiente para não servir. Vesti meu moletom e tênis favoritos antes de correr para o banheiro. Passei uma escova no meu cabelo e o puxei em um rabo de cavalo rapidamente.

Decidi ligar para Edward primeiro. Se ele estava recorrendo a ligar para Alice para perguntar por mim, eu sabia que ele deveria estar preocupado. Foi direto para a caixa postal novamente, então eu decidi enviar uma mensagem.

_**E ~ Oi, baby ~ estou indo às compras com Alice.**__**Que tipo de cookies você quer que eu faça?**__**Amo vc. ~ B**_

Encontrei Alice na porta, peguei a minha bolsa e então estávamos em nosso caminho. Os domingos eram cheios na cidade, então eu estava feliz de termos saído cedo. Paramos para tomar café da manhã primeiro. Eu estava morrendo de fome - como sempre. Eu me sentia como _Toucan Sam__*****_ com todas as frutas que eu estava comendo. Eu não conseguia parar de comer bananas, eram como chocolate para mim. Perguntei-me se eu estava gerando um macaco, em vez de um bebê.

_*__Toucan Sam__: é um tucano, mascote que aparece nas caixas de cereal matinal Froot Loops._

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo curto caminho de paralelepípedos, eu estava fantasiando sobre o meu café da manhã. Panquecas de banana com chocolate. Eu estava praticamente lambendo meus lábios em antecipação. Eu estava no meio minha pequena fantasia de comida quando Alice me deu um gigantesco tapa na nuca.

"Que diabos, B, escute-me. Onde você quer comer?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Eu quero panquecas de banana, então vamos para a pequena cafeteria. Eles têm um bom café da manhã lá".

Ela concordou com a cabeça e continuamos em direção ao restaurante. Pedi minhas panquecas e o anjo em forma de garçonete ainda me trouxe um copinho de xarope de chocolate. Eu queria enviar-lhe um cartão de Natal por esse pequeno gesto.

Alice e eu conversamos sobre o nosso fim de semana com nossos homens. Nós duas estávamos animadas para surpreendê-los. Eu não pude deixar de fantasiar com um doce reencontro no aeroporto, onde eu correria para os braços dele depois de procurar pelo saguão lotado. Obviamente, Alice não era a única com problemas com os filmes do Lifetime.

Assim que terminamos o café da manhã, fomos para as lojas. Acabei comprando duas calças de yoga, um sutiã esportivo novo e várias camisetas largas. Eu não compraria nada justo, e meus seios já estavam forçando os meus sutiãs.

Depois de discutir com Alice sobre roupas íntimas, eu desisti e a segui até a loja de lingerie. Encontrei algumas coisas bonitas, mas me senti estúpida tentando parecer sexy. Edward não tinha tido um problema com as minhas calcinhas - ele tinha ficado realmente bastante ligado a elas, aparentemente. Eu não compartilhei essas informações com Alice, no entanto.

**SEATTLE**

Passei toda a viagem para Seattle no banco traseiro do carro de Esme, balançando como uma louca. Minhas unhas foram roídas até o talo, e minhas mãos estavam úmidas e frias. Eu estava tanto nervosa quando empolgada com a viagem. Surpreender Edward estava me dando nos nervos.

Jasper fez planos para ficar em Seattle após sua inscrição na academia de bombeiros. Ele não tinha ideia que nós iríamos também. Emmett sabia sobre a nossa viagem com antecedência e fizemos planos para encontrá-lo para o jantar quando chegássemos. Depois do jantar, voltaríamos para casa dele para a festa. Eu mal podia esperar.

Emmett era um bom companheiro, ele jogou junto com a nossa pequena surpresa. Ele estava animado sobre nós irmos para a festa, o que nos surpreendeu. Ele nunca nos permitiu visitar quando estava dando uma festa. Isso costumava nos irritar porque havia toneladas de pirralhos de Forks que dirigiam até Seattle para participar das festas dele. Nós nos sentíamos estúpidas que ele era nosso irmão e não éramos bem-vindas. Ele justificava isso nos dizendo que ele não nos queria naquele ambiente. _Hipócrita._

O único problema no plano era Alice e Jasper. Eles estavam brigando de novo, e eu estava de saco cheio disso. Ela estava reclamando constantemente e me deixando louca. Houve um boato sobre ele e uma garota, então ela queria mudar todos os planos. Eu bati o pé, no entanto, - tinha sido ideia dela e eu estava toda animada para ir... ela não me descartaria. Eles finalmente começaram a conversar, mas as coisas ainda estavam tensas. Ela estava decidida a ir adiante com o seu plano de dormir com ele na viagem. Eu tinha minhas preocupações. Eu estava com medo que ela só estivesse disposta a dormir com ele para mantê-lo, como se ela não valesse mais do que isso. Eu sei que a incomodava saber que Jasper era mais experiente do que ela, mas eu simplesmente não queria que ela se machucasse. Eu deixei isso de lado, porém, ela era uma garota grande. Ela podia tomar suas próprias decisões, eu tinha os meus próprios problemas.

Eu teria um bebê. _UM BEBÊ_. Edward e eu teríamos um bebê... _juntos_. Eu estava absolutamente cagando nas calças. Eu não tinha certeza de como ele reagiria à coisa toda. Ele ficaria irritado? E se ele não quisesse o bebê? Eu não tinha certeza que eu era forte o suficiente para lidar com qualquer um desses cenários. Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão. Eu manteria o bebê, não havia dúvidas em minha mente. Não seria uma situação ideal se eu acabasse uma mãe solteira, mas eu encontraria uma maneira de fazer isso funcionar.

Desde o momento em que eu descobri que estava grávida, eu absolutamente me apaixonei pelo meu filhote. O bebê era um presente, como diz o ditado - _tudo acontece por uma razão_. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso. Tudo teria que apenas dar certo.

O lado racional do meu cérebro sabia exatamente qual era a razão para este bebê... irresponsabilidade. Meu coração, no entanto, me dizia algo muito diferente. Fomos tocados com a mais crua das emoções naquela noite - nós não éramos um casal de adolescentes excitados apenas tentando conseguir um orgasmo, e nós estávamos apaixonados. Eu acreditei nele quando ele me disse que éramos para sempre. Eu sentia o mesmo. Eu honestamente posso dizer que nunca amaria ninguém do jeito que eu amava Edward. Era um amor abrangente. Seu amor me invadiu completamente. Corpo, mente e alma, ele era meu. Havia essas vibrações entre nós quando nos tocávamos. Éramos unidos por uma força indescritível.

Eu queria acreditar que ele ainda me quereria uma vez que descobrisse sobre o bebê. Eu tinha que acreditar que ele quereria o nosso bebê, que até mesmo ficaria feliz com isso. Eu não tinha outra escolha, a alternativa era impensável. Eu ficaria arrasada.

Chegamos ao hotel por volta do meio-dia, fizemos o _check-in _e nos estabelecemos em nossos quartos. O hotel era lindo - muito elegante e sofisticado. Ficamos em uma suíte e Alice e eu dividíamos um quarto. Esme ficou com o maior dos dois quartos para ela. Depois de desfazermos as malas, saímos para um almoço rápido.

Esme sugeriu o salão de chá que ela tanto amava. Depois de comer, andamos por aí e compramos algumas coisas. Começou a ficar tarde, então voltamos para o quarto para nos arrumarmos para o jantar com Emmett.

Emmett ligou exatamente às 18hs. Ele disse a Esme que estava no saguão nos esperando, então nós descemos correndo. Ele nos viu chegando e nos cumprimentou com um grande sorriso com covinhas.

"Minhas garotas!" Ele disse alto.

Ele nos deu um grande abraço grupal e nos acompanhou em direção ao restaurante do hotel.

"Emmett, onde está Jasper? Você não contou a ele que viríamos?" Esme perguntou.

"Não, as meninas queriam surpreendê-lo, portanto, por uma única vez, eu mantive minha boca fechada." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Então, minhas pequeninas," ele começou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas, "vocês estão se divertindo na cidade grande com a mamãe?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu amo isso tudo, eu não posso esperar até o próximo ano." Alice disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Não se eu puder evitar." Ele murmurou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei um pouco irritada.

"Eu disse... não se eu puder evitar. Esses caras de faculdade são animais; eu não deixarei vocês duas fora da minha vista, nem por um minuto".

Revirei meus olhos e joguei o invólucro de papel do meu canudo nele. Ele poderia ser um idiota superprotetor às vezes. Alice bufou de acordo, e Esme suspirou com aprovação.

O jantar foi ótimo - a comida era excelente e o serviço do hotel era ótimo. Nós tivemos costela e espargos grelhados e estava divino. Eu cavei através da minha carne como se fosse a minha última refeição. Felizmente, ninguém percebeu. Terminamos de comer por volta das 21hs e corremos para o quarto para recolher as nossas bolsas para que pudéssemos ir para a festa.

Emmett nos encheu com as suas "regras" enquanto seguíamos para a casa dele. Ele estava agindo como se estivéssemos correndo em busca das câmeras de _Girls Gone Wild__*_. Ele poderia ser tão ridículo às vezes...

_*__Girls Gone Wild__: franquia de entretenimento adulto que usa imagens e vídeos de jovens universitárias que voluntariamente exibem o corpo ou agem de forma 'selvagem'._

"Sério, Emmett, eu não pretendo sair do seu lado, então você não precisa se preocupar. Nada acontecerá conosco – nós sabemos nos comportar. Eu nem planejo beber muito esta noite, nós só queremos passar mais tempo com você." Eu disse, apertando a ponte do meu nariz. Às vezes eu me preocupava com a sua saúde, um dia ele teria um AVC!

"Eu sei que posso confiar em vocês, eu só quero ter certeza de que ninguém mexa com vocês. Eu estarei uma pilha de nervos. É como um trabalho de tempo integral mantê-las seguras. Obrigada por usarem algo que cubra o corpo todo, a propósito. Se vocês duas tivessem aparecido vestindo algo que mostrasse um pouco de pele, eu teria que retirar a minha Glock*****".

_*__Glock__: marca de pistola automática._

"Sério, Em, quando eu me vesti assim? Nunca, isso é quando. E Bella a mesma coisa, eu acho que você está sendo ridículo. Você é tão idiota às vezes." Ela bufou.

"Sim, bem, aquele vestido que você usou no baile mal cobria a sua bunda, Alice. Eu estava arrancando os meus cabelos sabendo que você estaria com Jasper Whitlock vestindo aquela coisa. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que a mamãe e o papai a deixaram sair de casa naquilo." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

Quando chegamos à casa de Emmett, a festa já estava em pleno andamento. Já havia um punhado de pessoas reunidas no gramado e a rua estava lotada de carros. Eu ri enquanto caminhávamos por entre a multidão de pessoas. Eles estavam espalhados em várias direções quando entramos. Quando nos aproximamos da varanda, um cara estúpido assobiou para Alice e eu. Emmett o pegou pelo colarinho e o lançou para a grama.

"É melhor eu não vê-lo voltar, filho da puta! Ninguém trata minhas irmãs assim!" Ele rugiu. O pobre idiota se arrastou pelo chão e fugiu correndo.

Foi muito engraçado ver as pessoas reagirem a Emmett quando ele entrou. Ele era obviamente admirado entre essas pessoas, e era fácil perceber por que. Ele era maior que a vida e, como dizem, "forte como uma casa de tijolos." Ele era extremamente bonito, com a sua linha da mandíbula esculpida, maçãs do rosto salientes e adoráveis covinhas. Sua personalidade era contagiante e o deixava ainda mais atraente. Todo mundo amava Emmett, ele era definitivamente a vida da festa. As pessoas olhavam para ele como se ele fosse um Deus. As meninas sorriam e o bajulavam; os caras atiravam olhares de medo e respeito para ele. Eu estava tão orgulhosa de ser escoltada por ele. Ele apresentou Alice e eu para os seus amigos como suas irmãs mais novas, e apontou para as pessoas que estávamos fora dos limites. Havia um monte delas.

Ele nos levou para uma área onde havia uma lata de lixo cheia de gelo e cerveja, e vários barris próximos a ela. Ele pegou uma cerveja para nós duas e nos levou para a sala. Ele disse aos ocupantes do sofá para sair e abriu espaço para sentarmos.

Enquanto eu me sentei lá bebendo a minha cerveja, tomei um momento para observar o ambiente. As pessoas observando sempre foram fascinantes para mim. Nós realmente não tínhamos sido expostas a tantas pessoas em um lugar antes. A música era alta – o barulho da bateria fazendo minha cabeça latejar. As pessoas estavam dançando – ou se esfregando, por toda a sala. Fiquei encantada e quis desviar o olhar, já que eu estava um pouco envergonhada em observá-los, mas não consegui. Um casal dançando perto de nós parecia com macacos selvagens, e Alice e eu estávamos olhando para eles descaradamente. Emmett nos pegou olhando e rapidamente arrastou o cara para longe da garota e o jogou para fora.

"Desculpe por isso, meninas, eu disse a vocês... esses caras só têm uma coisa em suas mentes. Venham, vamos até a cozinha, eu vi algumas asas fritas lá dentro. Se vocês vão beber, precisarão de mais alimentos".

Ele tinha finalmente tido o suficiente da dança, então nos arrastou para a cozinha. Ele nos fez um prato de comida e sentamos juntos em torno da sua pequena mesa e comemos.

"Então, Emmett, onde está Jasper? Eu pensei que ele já estaria aqui." Alice reclamou.

"Oh, sim... ele deveria estar. Vou ligar para ele e ver o que está acontecendo." Ele disse.

Ele pegou seu telefone e começou a discar. Ele tinha acabado de socar os números e estava colocando o telefone em seu ouvido quando Rosalie Hale entrou. Ela tinha um estúpido sorriso em seu rosto e falou.

"Oh, Edward e Jasper estão aqui - eu não os vejo há algum tempo, no entanto. Eles já estavam aqui quando eu cheguei." Ela cantarolou. Ela se inclinou para Emmett e tentou sentar no colo dele. Ele a empurrou e revirou seus olhos. Mordi meu lábio para não rir na cara dela.

Emmett fechou o telefone e o colocou no bolso. De repente, algo que ela disse me deixou alerta. Edward?

"Ela... ela acabou de dizer que Edward está aqui?" Eu gaguejei.

"Uh..." Emmett hesitou. Ele olhou para cima novamente e deu-me um largo sorriso. "Sim, ele está aqui. Surpresa, Doce B! Eu acho que o gato está fora do saco agora." Ele disse nervosamente, lançando adagas em direção a Rosalie.

"Obrigado, Rosalie." Ele disse, cerrando seus dentes.

Ela ficou ali parada por um momento, atordoada, antes de perceber que Emmett não daria um minuto do seu tempo a ela. Ela suspirou e se afastou.

"Essa menina é uma tapada. Ela e suas amigas estúpidas vêm aqui quase todo fim de semana e eu a ignoro como uma praga. Quando ela entenderá a dica, homem, ela me incomoda completamente." Ele disse com uma chacoalhada de cabeça.

"Ótimo." Eu resmunguei. "Se ela está aqui, então isso significa que Tanya também está. Foda-se a minha vida".

"Não mesmo, Doce B. Eu baterei naquela cadela se ela sequer olhar para você. Eu farei com que pareça um acidente, no entanto. Eu não quero parecer um imbecil por bater em uma fêmea, mas eu farei isso. Uma cotovelada acidental no nariz... isso poderia acontecer." Ele riu.

"E isso, Emmett, é por que você é a minha pessoa favorita na terra!" Eu disse, dando-lhe um grande beijo na testa.

"Agora, eu quero encontrar o meu homem. Você vai me ajudar a encontrá-lo, ou eu preciso tentar percorrer este lugar sozinha? Eu quero ir, agora." Eu disse entusiasmada.

"Eu vou ajudá-las a procurar, eu não quero vocês andando por aí sozinhas." Ele disse.

Nós caminhamos através da multidão, indo de sala em sala procurando por Edward e Jasper. Nós tínhamos esgotado a metade inferior da casa, então decidimos subir. Senti meu estômago se contorcer com um sentimento ruim enquanto caminhávamos em direção às escadas. Emmett deve ter percebido isso também, porque me agarrou pela cintura em um abraço protetor enquanto caminhávamos.

"Onde diabos ele poderia estar, Em?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não sei, querida." Ele sorriu tristemente.

O andar superior da casa tinha três quartos e um escritório. Havia um banheiro e cada quarto tinha seu próprio banheiro. Quando atingimos o topo das escadas, Alice virou-se e começou a falar.

"Vou procurar deste lado, e vocês dois vão para o outro." Ela disse com uma voz trêmula.

Ouvir sua voz tremer realmente fez o meu estômago balançar. Se ela sentia isso, então eu sabia que se nós os encontrássemos em quartos fechados, não seria uma coisa boa. Minhas pernas fraquejaram um pouco enquanto eu observava Emmett caminhar em direção a uma das portas. Ele a abriu, encontrando-o completamente escuro. Ele bateu no interruptor de luz e colocou seu braço para trás para me manter atrás dele. Não havia ninguém no quarto e eu deixei escapar um suspiro profundo. Limpei minha testa com a manga e agarrei o braço dele com a minha mão livre. Ele apagou a luz e saiu do quarto. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu tristemente, mais uma vez. Ele me puxou para o quarto ao lado e virou-se para falar.

"Este é meu fodido quarto – é melhor não ter qualquer um deles aqui, ou, eu juro por Deus, a merda vai bater no ventilador. Cuidado, Doce B, haverá algum Kung Fu se alguém estiver aqui".

Eu ri silenciosamente, imaginando a forma maciça de Emmett em um uniforme branco de karatê, parado na famosa pose _Karatê Kid_.

Ele hesitou em frente a porta e meus nervos estavam literalmente fervendo. Eu estava entorpecida. Eu só queria que a grande mula grande abrisse a porra da porta, eu estava enlouquecendo.

Ele abriu a porta da mesma maneira que a outra e acendeu a luz. Novamente, o quarto estava vazio. Eu segurei meu estômago com força para interromper as náuseas. Eu respirei fundo e tentei conter os meus nervos. Eu esperava estar apenas tirando conclusões precipitadas. Eu confiava em Edward, eu sabia que ele me amava, mas havia essa voz estúpida na minha cabeça me dizendo que ele talvez já tenha ficado enjoado de mim. Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia na minha ausência. Era a mesma voz estúpida que sempre me dizia que eu não era suficientemente boa para ele, não tinha o suficiente para oferecer a ele. Eu ainda estava no colegial e era sexualmente inexperiente. Eu era autoconsciente e tímida. Ele era Edward Cullen, ele poderia ter tido qualquer uma.

Emmett saiu do quarto e me agarrou pelos ombros, inclinando-se para me olhar nos olhos.

"Vamos voltar lá para baixo, ele pode estar lá fora. Vou ligar para ele e ver onde ele está, está tudo bem, Doce B. Ele poderia ter ficado entediado e saído. Eu não o culária." Ele disse.

Ele esfregou minhas costas enquanto eu assentia. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas tentando me tranqiilizar, mas não estava funcionando. Nós caminhamos de volta pelo corredor enquanto ele discava o número de Edward. Ouvimos um toque alto vindo do quarto do outro lado do corredor e paramos de repente. Nós demos um ao outro um olhar de horror antes de Emmett começar a voltar pelo corredor em direção ao quarto. Ele andou diretamente até a cabeceira e pegou telefone de Edward.

"Se o telefone dele está aqui, ele tem que estar em algum lugar." Ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

Senti meu estômago revirar novamente, eu sabia que vomitaria. Eu tinha o pior sentimento.

"Emmett, eu vou vomitar." Eu disse, segurando minha mão sobre a minha boca.

"Use o meu banheiro, eu estou bem atrás de você." Ele disse.

Corri pelo corredor para o quarto de Emmett, abrindo a porta rudemente. Corri para o banheiro e escancarei a porta. Foi nesse momento que meu mundo inteiro desabou ao meu redor.

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_Só tenho uma coisa a dizer... putaquepariu!_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Alguém concorda com a minha Beta? ^^. Quero ouvir vocês! O que Bella viu ao abrir a porta?  
_

_Beijo, Nai._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**~ Edward ~**

Fiquei feliz por termos passado um bom tempo na estrada. Nós chegamos em Seattle na terça-feira, então tivemos muito tempo para arrumar a casa antes do fim de semana. Eu decidi não desempacotar minhas coisas até que Bella estivesse comigo. Seria o nosso espaço, então eu queria que ela participasse tanto quanto possível.

Eu deixei a maioria da minha mobília em Hanover com Felix. Eu não queria me preocupar com transportá-la e nem tinha muita coisa, de qualquer maneira. Eu precisava de uma cama, e essa era a primeira coisa na minha lista de prioridades.

Quando eu descobri que Alice e Bella ficariam em casa na sexta à noite, fiquei aliviado. Meu plano funcionaria muito melhor com elas em casa.

Jasper e eu pegaríamos a estrada ao meio-dia para buscá-las. Nós ficamos acordados até tarde na noite anterior, então dormiríamos até um pouco mais tarde. Imaginei que, contanto que estivéssemos em Forks no momento em que elas saíssem da escola, estaria tudo bem.

Felizmente, chegamos em Forks por volta das 15hs. Meu corpo inteiro estava vibrando com empolgação. Eu não podia esperar para vê-la, fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha sido capaz de abraçá-la. Eu senti como se estivesse possuído e, de certa forma, eu estava. Era impossível me concentrar em outra coisa além dela. Eu não tinha tido uma boa noite de sono nas últimas semanas e estava agindo como um idiota total com todos. Eu estava infeliz, e acabei arrastando todos para baixo comigo.

Quando chegamos na frente da casa dela, notei a viatura de Charlie na garagem. Eu não estava certo por que eu me sentia nervoso com o Chefe de repente, mas eu estava. Não era como se ele soubesse que eu tinha tirado a virgindade da sua filha só de olhar para mim. Fiquei sentado na minha caminhonete pensando nas minhas opções por cerca de dez minutos antes de finalmente desembrulhar minhas bolas e caminhar até a porta. Fiquei aliviado quando vi que ele tinha um olhar agradável no rosto

"Olá, Chefe, Isabella está?" Eu perguntei, tentando não soar como uma menina de 13 anos de idade.

"Não. Ela saiu." Ele respondeu sem rodeios.

"Ah, ótimo... hum, obrigado. Apenas deixe que ela saiba que eu estive aqui, tudo bem?" Ele me deu um aceno de cabeça e fechou a porta.

"PORRA! Porra, porra, porra, porra!" Eu gritei assim que entrei no carro.

"Cara! O que aconteceu?" Jasper gritou. Ele esfregou os olhos de sono, tendo sido acordado pelo meu discurso.

"Você precisa ligar para Alice e ver onde ela está, e veja se Bella está com ela." Eu respondi.

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a discar. Peguei meu telefone e liguei para a minha menininha. Bati o telefone fechado quando foi para a caixa postal.

"Merda!" Eu gritei.

Onde diabos ela estava, e por que ela não atendia?

"Alice não está atendendo, cara." Jasper disse calmamente. "Ela ainda está chateada comigo por causa de um boato estúpido. Essa garota sabe realmente guardar rancor." Ele abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, e colocou o telefone no bolso da sua camisa.

Puxei a caminhonete do meio-fio e fui em direção a casa dos meus pais. Eu esperava que elas tivessem ido para lá depois da escola. Quando chegamos, notei que a caminhonete de Bella estava na garagem e sorri. Comecei a chamar por ela assim que entrei em casa.

"Menininha... você está aqui? Mãe?" Eu gritei. Fui recebido pelo silêncio.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo em frustração. A surpresa estava se transformando em um desastre, e eu estava ficando irritado. Eu só queria meus braços em volta da minha menina, esperar não fazia parte do meu plano. Decidi ligar para a minha mãe, esperando que ela tivesse alguma ideia de onde elas estavam. Felizmente, ela atendeu ao primeiro toque.

"Oi, querido, como vai você?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Estou bem. Um... você sabe onde Bella e Alice estão? Eu não consigo falar com Bella." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Não, querido. Elas provavelmente saíram. Está tudo bem, você parece perturbado?"

"Eu estou bem, só queria falar com ela".

"Oh, bem, talvez você possa ligar para ela esta noite. Ela, sem dúvidas, estará com Alice em casa".

Eu estava fodidamente derrotado.

"Tudo bem, mãe, obrigado. Vejo você amanhã?"

"Claro! Eu não posso esperar. Eu te amo, querido. Tenha um vôo seguro".

Nós desligamos e eu olhei para Jasper. "Ela não sabe onde elas estão também".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não conseguimos manter o controle das nossas mulheres... lamentável." Ele murmurou.

"Somos um belo par." Eu ri. "Vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer enquanto esperamos por elas, podemos voltar para cá".

"Sim, eu estou morrendo de fome." Ele disse, esfregando a mão sobre o estômago. "Vá para a lanchonete na rua principal. Eu conheço uma garota que trabalha lá, ela nos dará comida de graça".

Eu apenas ri e fui em direção ao restaurante que ele sugeriu. Nós pegamos uma cabine nos fundos. Comecei a ler o cardápio e, logo em seguida, uma garçonete apareceu. Eu nunca a tinha visto antes, mas como eu estive fora por um tempo, não me surpreendeu. Seu crachá dizia que seu nome era Maria. Ela era baixa, cerca de 1m60cm, tinha o cabelo longo e preto, e seios enormes. Ela poderia ser bonita para alguns, mas estava se escondendo atrás de muita maquiagem para o meu gosto.

"Ei, Jasper, como vai?" Ela disse, sua voz gotejando como uma prostituta.

"Maria, como você está, garota?" Ele disse, dando a ela uma piscadela.

Ugh, nojento. Era óbvio que ela tinha sido uma das "prostitutas de Whitlock". Eu questionei-me novamente, por que eu estava deixando esse cara namorar a minha irmã?

"Eu estou muito bem, não te vejo há algum tempo. Ouvi dizer que você e Alice Cullen terminaram. Não posso dizer que fiquei triste em ouvir isso." Ela disse. Jasper olhou para mim com uma expressão preocupada e eu apenas olhei para baixo. Eu tinha meus próprios problemas.

"Ela está apenas um pouco chateada comigo agora, isso é tudo. Mas vamos nos encontrar hoje à noite." Ele respondeu.

"Oh, sério? Huh. Eu a ouvi e Bella em Port Angeles na semana passada falando sobre comprar lingerie para usar com os seus namorados. Eu as ouvi dizendo que sairiam da cidade para se encontrar com eles esta noite, então eu achei que vocês haviam terminado." Ela disse, sorrindo e levantando a sobrancelha para Jasper.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu rosnei para ela.

"Bem, como eu disse... eu as vi na semana passada em Port Angeles e elas estavam comprando lingerie. Elas disseram que surpreenderiam seus namorados na noite de sexta-feira, e falaram como sairiam da cidade com eles. Eu só achei que, já que vocês terminaram, elas tinham conhecido alguns caras em Port Angeles. Bella tem faltado muito à escola, então eu achei que ela estava matando aula para passar um tempo com o namorado dela. Isso foi o que eu ouvi, de qualquer maneira." Ela disse, dando de ombros.

Deixei cair o cardápio com um baque e empurrei a mesa para fora do caminho. Eu tinha que dar o fora de lá imediatamente. Saí correndo da lanchonete até a caminhonete, parando assim que encontrei o ar frio para tentar acalmar meus nervos. Eu me abracei com as minhas mãos nos meus joelhos enquanto me curvava. Eu não podia fodidamente acreditar. Ela tinha um namorado em Port Angeles? Eu tinha fodidamente a perdido? Era como um sonho ruim- meu pior pesadelo.

Jasper veio correndo atrás de mim. "Que porra, cara! Você sabia que Alice estava vendo alguém?" Ele questionou.

Eu olhei para ele, incrédulo. "Fodidamente parece que eu sabia, idiota? Jesus, Jasper! Você é um idiota fodido, você sabe disso? Você fodidamente vive aqui! Você as vê todos os dias! Você não percebeu que elas tinham NAMORADOS! Eu não posso acreditar nesta merda!"

Peguei meu celular e comecei a discar. Segurei meu dedo sobre o número de Bella e finalmente apertei o botão. Eu queria jogar o telefone contra a parede da lanchonete quando foi direto para a caixa postal... de novo.

Acabei quebrando o telefone na calçada e irrompi para a minha caminhonete. Jasper estava logo atrás de mim.

"Para onde você vai? Eu achei que esperaríamos por elas!" Jasper gritou, correndo para tentar me alcançar.

"Foda-se!" Eu cuspi, girando em meus calcanhares e olhando para ele. Eu estava em uma raiva cega e, nesse ponto, eu estava pronto para atacar qualquer um que estivesse no meu caminho. "Você não ouviu aquela garota, Jasper? Elas estão fodendo por aí com outros caras! Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu não ficarei por aí e a deixarei me fazer de bobo. Eu voltarei para Seattle para encontrar uma boceta de verdade. Você pode entrar no carro, ou ir se foder. A escolha é sua." Eu gritei.

Eu me afastei novamente e entrei na caminhonete, dando a partida imediatamente e engatando a ré. Jasper pulou logo atrás de mim.

Eu estava além de furioso. Meu coração batia com tanta força que eu pensei seriamente que estouraria do meu peito. Eu sabia que ela parecia estranha ultimamente, mas eu imaginei que fosse apenas estresse. Ela não estava sendo ela mesma há um tempo, quando eu pensei sobre isso. Tudo fazia sentido agora... ela estava me descartando. Eu fiquei enjoado com esse conhecimento. Eu amava aquela garota com todo o meu coração e, em troca, ela pisou nele. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu teria pensado que a minha menininha faria isso comigo.

Eu dirigi como um morcego para fora do inferno de volta para Seattle. Nós estávamos de volta por volta das 19hs e eu fui direto para o centro da cidade. Eu sabia exatamente onde eu queria ir. Era o lugar perfeito para esquecer - um lugar onde eu sabia que ninguém foderia com a minha cabeça. Eu tinha planos.

Entramos no estacionamento e encontramos um local perto da entrada. O lugar parecia desleixado e sujo. Perfeito. Uma grande luz brilhante piscando pendurada no teto, exageradamente anunciando _A sala Esmeralda_. Entrei pela porta e fui direto para a frente, encontrando um lugar diretamente em frente ao palco. Uma garota loira oxigenada estava acabando de ir para o poste e eu sorri. Uma garçonete se aproximou, esfregando seus seios nas minhas costas e anotou nossos pedidos. Ela voltou rapidamente e eu desviei meus olhos da Grandes Seios McGee por tempo suficiente para pegar as bebidas e dar-lhe algum dinheiro.

Estávamos indo bem através da nossa terceira dança no colo concedida pela nossa nova amiga Mindy, e esbanjado cerca de 300 dólares em bebidas. Eu tinha a minha língua na garganta de Cindy enquanto ela esfregava meu pau com sua bunda gostosa. Jasper finalmente tinha tido o suficiente e decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Cindy me deu adeus com a língua na minha garganta e então nós saímos.

Boa menina.

Uma vez que chegamos ao carro, Jasper me agarrou pelos ombros e olhou-me nos olhos.

"Edward, cara, eu acho que você precisa acalmar a sua merda. Vamos voltar para a casa de Emmett e podemos ligar para elas novamente." Ele me disse com a voz severa e determinada.

"Vá se foder, Whitlock. A porra da minha vida toda acabou! ELA FODIDAMENTE ME DEIXOU! A porra do meu coração foi arrancado, eu preciso de uma distração do caralho, ou então a minha família logo estará planejando a porra de um funeral! Saia. De. Perto. Da. Porra. Do. Meu Rosto." Eu rosnei.

"Isto não é nada bom, cara." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Se você a amasse, você pararia com essa porra." Ele murmurou.

"O que diabos você disse?" Eu rebati. "SE eu a amasse? Eu fodidamente a adorava, Jasper. Eu a ADORO. Ela é tudo o que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu SEMPRE quererei. Ela não me ama! Era tudo mentira." Eu gritei. Eu bati meu punho no capô da caminhonete várias vezes antes de atravessar a frente do carro, para entrar.

"Ei." Jasper gritou. "Cara, vamos chamar um táxi. Você está muito bêbado".

Eu balancei a cabeça de acordo antes de desabar ao lado do pneu da caminhonete. Eu chorei em silêncio enquanto esperávamos pelo carro. Nós chegamos na casa de Emmett e a multidão era grande. Você podia ouvir a música crescendo enquanto dirigíamos pela rua. O lugar estava cheio de bocetas, de todas as variedades. Havia as _orientadas, _, que deixariam cair a sua blusa depois de apenas uma cerveja, as que vomitavam e as que desmaiavam. Eu não poderia pedir coisa melhor; era perfeito. Coloquei o meu melhor sorriso encharca-calcinha, e entrei.

Era difícil até mesmo caminhar através do lugar porque estava tão lotado. Jasper e eu fomos direto para a cozinha e começamos a encher a cara. Eu tinha acabado de engolir a minha segunda dose quando fui atacado por um conjunto de garras rosa-choque.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Eu estive esperando por você a noite toda. Rosalie disse que você estaria aqui, mas eu achei que ela estava me provocando." Ela deu uma risadinha.

Virei-me e passei os meus braços em volta da cintura dela, e vi quando seus olhos arregalaram com o choque.

"O que você estava procurando, Tanya?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso maldoso. Ela era uma puta fácil, eu bateria dentro dela forte esta noite. Ela queria isso e eu a usaria para foder Bella para fora da minha mente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero, Edward." Ela disse preguiçosamente. Seus olhos estavam encapuzados, então eu sabia que ela estava obviamente bêbada. Eu agarrei a mão dela e a levei pelas escadas, imaginando que eu não tinha muito tempo até que ela desmaiasse. Eu teria o meu pau molhado, e ela era aquela que faria isso.

Nós chegamos ao corredor e eu andei diretamente em direção ao quarto de Emmett. Empurrei a porta e a peguei, jogando-a na cama. Ela saltou um pouco e deu uma risadinha. Eu olhei para ela enquanto ela estava deitada na cama do meu irmão.

Muito fácil e nada fodidamente certo.

Eu agarrei seus pulsos asperamente e a levantei da cama. De jeito nenhum eu a foderia em uma cama. Ela era uma vagabunda suja, então eu a levei para onde ela pertencia. Ela oscilou um pouco no caminho para o banheiro, mas eu simplesmente a arrastei junto. Uma vez que estávamos lá dentro, eu chutei a porta com meu sapato e me virei para sentar no vaso sanitário. Tanya ficou parada ali, olhando-me como se não soubesse o que diabos estava acontecendo. Eu apontei para o chão, impaciente, e observei enquanto ela obedecia, ajoelhando-se diante de mim.

"Você quer isso, então chupa, vadia." Eu disparei.

Ela pareceu um pouco assustada, mas fez como eu mandei. Ela começou a trabalhar nos botões da minha calça jeans, se atrapalhando com eles devido a suas unhas estúpidas. Eu a afastei com uma bufada de raiva e abri eu mesmo. Estendi a mão dentro da minha calça e liberei meu pau, batendo direto na cara dela com ele. Ela piscou algumas vezes em estado de choque enquanto eu ria. Essa merda era engraçada. Eu estava tão fodidamente bêbado.

"Ande logo, antes que eu te bata com o meu pau novamente." Eu disse. Eu segurei meu pau firmemente na minha mão e acenei com ele para ela. Ela entendeu a dica e o segurou em suas mãos. Ela começou a bombear-me, torcendo-o levemente entre suas mãos.

"Oh, Edward." Ela estava tentando soar toda sedutora, o que não estava funcionando. "Eu quis você por tanto tempo, eu senti falta disso. Eu farei você se sentir tão bem".

"Cale a boca e chupe o meu pau, ou eu fodidamente vou embora." Eu rosnei para ela.

Ela olhou para mim em estado de choque, mas logo colocou os lábios ao redor da cabeça do meu pau. Ela começou a chupar forte na ponta, e parecia como se ela estivesse tentando sugar a minha uretra para fora. Eu estendi a mão e agarrei seu cabelo para que eu pudesse orientá-la a fazer o que eu queria. Eu rudemente bati a cabeça dela para baixo no meu pau, sentindo-a engasgar imediatamente. Assim que eu a ouvi parar de engasgar, eu a levantei, antes de fazer isso novamente. Felizmente, ela entendeu a dica enquanto eu continuei a foder sua boca rudemente.

Ela estava fazendo todos esses barulhos nojentos, tentando agir como uma estrela pornô, mas parecia mais como um zumbi. Isso estava me deixando enojado, e mesmo no meu estupor bêbado, eu sabia que isso era errado. Eu estava em uma névoa de fúria e tudo estava ficando preto. Assim que eu estava prestes a terminar o evento horrível, a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Olhei para cima, apenas para encontrar os olhos arregalados de Bella. Empurrei Tanya contra a banheira e tentei ficar de pé, observando como os olhos de Bella arregalaram ainda mais - um olhar de horror escrito em seu rosto. Ela estava olhando diretamente através de mim, e eu me encolhi enquanto observei seus olhos seguirem em direção à minha ereção agora ficando flácida. Ela ofegou e levou as mãos à boca, soluçando nelas. Alice e Emmett correram atrás dela enquanto eu estava tentando puxar as minhas calças para cima. Eu estava tentando dizer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não saíam. Eu estava rendido, completamente mudo.

Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça furiosamente, quase freneticamente. Emmett a afastou da porta, nunca deixando seus olhos deixarem os meus. Alice entrou uma vez que estávamos fora do caminho, e arrastou Tanya para fora pelos cabelos.

"Cara! Fora! Agora!" Emmett urrou. Ele estava na minha frente – cara a cara, e encarando. "O que diabos você está fazendo?" Seus ombros estavam arfando com raiva.

"Eu... porra, eu... não..." Eu gaguejei. Eu não sabia merda nenhuma. Eu podia ouvir o choro de Bella e Tanya gritando do outro cômodo.

Eu de alguma forma encontrei a capacidade de me mover e corri para o outro quarto. Eu podia ouvir os gritos e farfalhar, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Estava muito escuro. Alguém empurrou o interruptor e eu atirei minha cabeça para trás em direção à porta, exatamente quando Bella passou pela crescente multidão no corredor de Emmett. Comecei a correr atrás dela, implorando para que ela parasse. Ela estava cambaleando e chorando, e bateu contra a parede no corredor. Isso deu-me exatamente tempo suficiente para detê-la e puxá-la em meu peito pela cintura.

"Bella, espere, por favor! Fale comigo, por favor!" Eu implorei.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e gritou que não. Eu tinha que fazê-la se acalmar. Eu podia ouvir alguém atrás de nós, aproximando-se rapidamente. Emmett me afastou dela e a envolveu em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, querida, está tudo bem." Ela estava chorando no peito dele, implorando a ele para levá-la para a sua casa.

"Por favor, fale comigo, não saia assim... por favor! Apenas fale comigo!" Eu não podia deixá-la ir embora, eu senti que estava morrendo.

Ela se afastou de Emmett e veio até mim, balançando seus punhos.

"Eu nunca mais quero falar com você de novo! Você tem alguma ideia do que você fez, Edward? Tem? Você arruinou a minha vida! Arruinou a mim! O que você fez é imperdoável! Você nunca saberá exatamente o quanto você fodidamente fez!" Ela chorou.

Ela continuou a lamentar sobre mim e eu fiquei ali imóvel e escutei. Eu merecia isso e muito mais. Observá-la quebrar diante dos meus olhos era mais do que eu podia suportar. Esta bela mulher estava desmoronando e eu tinha causado isso. Eu estava com nojo de mim mesmo, eu estava petrificado que eu não pudesse nunca mais reparar o que eu tinha causado. O pensamento estava destruindo a minha vida. Eu nunca deveria ter duvidado dela - não havia nenhuma maneira de ela ter me traído e, ainda assim, eu a tinha quebrado.

"Por favor, menininha, pare, deixe-me explicar, por favor!" Eu tentei parar seus punhos, segurando seus pulsos.

"Não! Não há explicação. O que está feito está feito, e eu sou uma idiota fodida! Estou humilhada, e você é um bastardo sem coração!" Ela mal conseguia formar as palavras em sua fúria.

"Eu achei que você estivesse com outra pessoa, Isabella! Eu achei que você não me queria mais! Disseram-me que você tinha ido ver o seu namorado e eu enlouqueci! Eu não sabia! Por favor, baby, apenas ouça".

Ela atirou sua cabeça para cima para olhar para mim, e o olhar em seus olhos era tão frio e distante que me assustou. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão irritada. Eu estava apavorado.

"Nunca. Mais. Diga. Essa. Palavra. Para. Mim. Novamente! Essa palavra... você não pode nunca mais dizer essa palavra para mim - NUNCA!" Ela gritou, dando um tapa no meu rosto.

Alice veio por trás de mim e pulou em minhas costas, atacando a minha cabeça e arranhando o meu pescoço.

"Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio tanto! Você não é mais meu irmão! Você é um doente! Como você ousa fazer isso conosco?" Ela chorou.

Eu consegui tirar Alice das minhas costas, apenas para ver Emmett arrastando Bella pelas escadas, para longe de mim. Alice correu atrás deles, e então, em um instante, eles tinham ido embora.

Eu fiquei lá parado em estado de choque, vendo toda a minha vida se afastar de mim, e não havia porra nenhuma que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Mal sabia eu, naquele momento, exatamente o quanto eu havia perdido.

* * *

_Alguém merece ser xingado por esse capítulo e se vocês quiserem mandar algum recado para a autora, sintam-se livres que eu repasso a ela... se quiserem xingar a mim, podem vir que eu estou preparada. Mas eu ACHO que o nosso querido Edward deveria levar as pedras que eu sei que vocês têm nas mãos neste momento. Filho da puta, bêbado, egoísta, galinha... vamos, continuem! _

_Ufa! Mudando de assunto, as fotos continuam a ser postadas no meu perfil e em poucos capítulos novos personagens surgirão e eu colocarei as fotos de todos lá também. Para visualizar, basta copiar e colar o link._

_Vocês estão acompanhando **This Is Who I Am**, que eu traduzo junto com a **Ju Martinhão** (a minha Beta aqui)? Essa fic é leitura obrigatória. **Pattyrose** é uma autora incrível!_

_E por falar em autora incrível:** PrettyKittyArtist**, YOU. ARE. A. DIVA! _

_Beijos e até sexta!_

_Nai._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**~ Bella ~**

Nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu encontrei quando empurrei aquela porta do banheiro aberta. Meu estômago embrulhou por todo o comprimento do corredor, e uma vez que eu vi Edward e Tanya... eu fiquei arrasada. Meu próprio corpo não conseguia nem reagir. Era além de sujo. Era tão revoltante que eu senti vontade de simplesmente cair morta.

O olhar no rosto dele era... não havia maneira de descrevê-lo. Aqueles olhos... aqueles belos olhos verdes que eu tinha amado a minha vida inteira, estavam em branco. Eles estavam vazios e escuros, como se pertencessem a outra pessoa - alguém que eu nunca tinha visto. A pessoa naquele banheiro não era o meu Edward. Aquela pessoa era um demônio - um monstro cruel e demente.

Eu finalmente consegui arrancar meus olhos da cena e corri. Eu tive que sair de lá. Eu podia sentir a minha alma evaporar naquele momento. O som do meu coração de criança quebrando dentro de mim era surreal e aterrorizador.

Esbarrei diretamente em Emmett e me agarrei a ele com tudo que eu tinha. Ele nunca me machucaria, ele nunca permitiria que eu me machucasse. Eu precisava dele para curar tudo, do jeito que ele sempre fez. Eu queria que ele me dissesse que aquilo tudo era um sonho... um erro. Eu queria ouvi-lo dizer que eu tinha imaginado aquelas coisas.

Eu sabia que não era um sonho. Era de fato real. Se tivesse sido um sonho, teria sido um pesadelo. A raiva que estava se revirando dentro dele permeou o ar que nos rodeava. Isso era prova suficiente para mim.

Eu senti como se estivesse tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo quando confrontei Edward no corredor. Eu tive que perguntar-lhe por que. Eu tinha que saber por que eu não fui o suficiente para ele. Foi porque eu não tinha feito o que Tanya estava fazendo com ele? Todas as minhas últimas inseguranças sobre ser muito inexperiente eram verdadeiras, e eu estava arrasada.

Eu fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma por enfrentá-lo. Eu queria que ele se machucasse e sentisse metade do que eu estava sentindo. Eu bati nele com todas as minhas forças enquanto as minhas emoções tomavam o melhor de mim. Ocorreu-me que ele nunca sentiria o que eu senti porque ele nunca me amou. Meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços quando percebi que era a última vez que eu falaria com Edward Cullen.

Alguém começou a me afastar dele e eu estava tanto hesitante quanto triste. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu aguentaria devido às circunstâncias, e eu sabia que a minha melhor aposta era escapar. Eu precisava ficar tão longe de Edward quanto era fisicamente possível. Meu peito estava tão apertado que era difícil respirar. Eu estava com medo que ele explodisse.

Emmett me pegou e me levou para longe da casa, colocando-me em seu carro. Ele entregou as chaves para Alice e me segurou em seu colo no banco do passageiro. Lembro-me vagamente de Alice pedindo a ele instruções enquanto nos afastávamos da sua casa, mas eu realmente não conseguia me concentrar no que estava acontecendo.

Eventualmente, eu devo ter desmaiado, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, Emmett estava me levando pelo hotel. Quando chegamos ao quarto, Esme estava esperando na porta em pânico e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Meu bebê! O que ele fez com você?" Ela chorou.

Emmett colocou-me na cama e Alice subiu ao meu lado. Ela estava uma bagunça, seu pequeno corpo tremia com soluços. Eu, no entanto, não conseguia chorar. Eu estava entorpecida, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Emmett e Esme estavam conversando no cômodo ao lado, mas eu não fui capaz de decifrar o que eles estavam falando. Eu realmente não queria saber. Eu não me importava. Eu estava além de sentir ou me importar com qualquer coisa naquele ponto.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu fiquei na cama ao lado de Alice quando Emmett apareceu aos pés da cama na minha frente. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto e suspirou.

"Querida, você quer falar sobre isso?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. Eu não queria nem pensar naquilo.

"Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Eu já volto. Você ficará bem com a mãe e Alice?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Ele deu-me um beijo suave na testa e saiu do quarto.

Esme veio e sentou ao meu lado. Doía demais olhar para ela, então eu continuei de costas para ela e permiti que ela acariciasse as minhas costas suavemente enquanto ela chorava. Meu coração estava partido por ela.

Alice tinha chorado até dormir e estava roncando suavemente. Ela ainda tinha seus braços em volta de mim e eu estava feliz por isso. Eu me sentia segura e amada. Emmett voltou para o quarto e ruidosamente começou a abrir as sacolas que ele tinha trazido. Ele colocou o conteúdo sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e ajoelhou-se diante de nós novamente.

"B, sente-se. Nós vamos ficar bêbados." Ele afirmou.

Eu me sentei na cama, em pânico. Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente e disse a ele que não. "Não, Emmett! Eu não quero beber. Isso não resolverá nada, ou ajudará. Nada fará isso desaparecer." Eu chorei.

"Eu sei, querida, mas talvez isso a ajude a falar. Você está me assustando pra caralho. Seus olhos estão tão vazios, e você esteve tremendo desde que saímos da casa. Beba. Nós passaremos por isso juntos. Além disso, se eu não encher a cara e desmaiar, eu acabarei voltando para a minha casa e matarei aquela desculpa vergonhosa de irmão." Ele rosnou.

"NÃO! Fique conosco, Em. Simplesmente beba. Eu ficarei com você. Apenas fique... por favor." Eu implorei.

As lágrimas que eu estive segurando escolheram aquele momento para cair. Como diabos tudo tinha ficado tão fodido? Por que eu não era o suficiente para ele, e por que, de todas as pessoas, tinha que ser ela? Tanya conseguiu, e eu tinha certeza que ela fez de propósito. Eu me sentia um fracasso... e, Deus, eu queria uma bebida. Eu realmente queria arrancar aquela garrafa das mãos de Emmett e afogar minhas mágoas. Eu simplesmente não queria sentir mais nada. Doía demais e parecia que eu desmoronaria em pedaços.

Emmett arrancou a tampa de uma garrafa de cerveja e estendeu a mão para entregá-la para mim. Eu a empurrei de volta para ele com força antes de enterrar minha cabeça no travesseiro. Tanto quanto eu queria beber, eu sabia que não podia. Eu queria simplesmente ficar bêbada e esquecer, mas não podia fazer isso com o meu bebê. Eu tinha muito a perder.

"Vamos, B. Apenas esqueça tudo isso agora. Mamãe não se importa." Ele disse, tentando me convencer.

Eu balancei a cabeça em meu travesseiro, meus choros ficando mais altos. Esme veio em meu socorro, felizmente, e disse a Emmett para me deixar em paz.

"Emmett, pare. Beber não é a resposta, ela está certa. Basta deixá-la em paz, nós não queremos que ela fique mais chateada." Ela repreendeu.

"Eu só quero ajudá-la a esquecer isso, mãe. Ele tinha uma prostituta grudada em seu pau no meu banheiro! Como diabos ela superará isso?" Ele gemeu. "Eu juro, quando eu o vir, eu baterei tanto nele que você provavelmente me negará como seu filho. Você pode, se quiser, eu não dou a mínima. Ele tem uma surra a caminho!"

Ele caiu de volta na cama e ligou a TV. Eu não poderia dizer o que ele estava assistindo, eu só ouvi o ruído. Nós ficamos deitados assim por um tempo, Emmett abraçando Alice e eu, e Esme sentada em uma cadeira do outro lado do quarto. Estava tão tranquilo, um silêncio desconfortável.

Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite, mas eu consegui fechar meus olhos para que Emmett parasse de olhar para mim a cada cinco minutos. Eu esperava que, se ele pensasse que eu estava dormindo, ele me deixaria em paz. Eu não queria a pena. Eu só queria Edward.

Meus pensamentos estavam centrados em meu bebê. Meu bebê. Era tão doloroso pensar nisso dessa forma, mas, que outra maneira poderia ser quando não havia _nós_ mais. Ele obviamente não queria um futuro comigo, então eu sabia que o bebê seria indesejado por ele também.

A noite foi longa e dolorosa. Eu permaneci acordada ouvindo Alice roncar e Emmett abrir uma cerveja após a outra. Esme continuou a chorar no canto dela, e ter que vê-la sofrer era paralisante. Eu odiava que ela estivesse pagando pelos erros de Edward. Eu só podia esperar ser metade da mãe que ela era. Seu coração tinha mais espaço do que qualquer pessoa deveria possuir. Deixei cair uma lágrima em silêncio, pensando em como ela reagiria quando eu dissesse a ela sobre o bebê. Ela ficaria devastada.

Na manhã seguinte, Esme me acordou. Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e vi que marcava 10hs. Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e deu-me um sorriso fraco.

"Querida, posso pedir alguma coisa para você comer?" Ela sussurrou. Sua voz estava tão cheia de preocupação que eu engasguei com a minha própria emoção.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fechei meus olhos novamente. Ela permaneceu ali por algum tempo, escovando meu cabelo do meu rosto antes de suspirar e ir para o outro cômodo. Momentos depois, eu a ouvi falando ao telefone e fiquei surpresa quando ouvi sua voz ficar mais alta e seu tom irritado. Imaginei que era provavelmente com Edward e eu me encolhi. Eu só esperava que ele não aparecesse no quarto de hotel. Eu queria ir para casa.

Arrastei-me para o corredor, sabendo que era completamente errado espionar a conversa, mas eu precisava me preparar no caso de ter que trancar a porta.

"Não, Edward." Ela começou. "Eu não direi a você onde nós estamos. Você não é bem-vindo." Ela fez uma pausa antes de falar novamente. "Não, filho, eu me recuso a fazê-la passar por isso. Estou tão decepcionada com você. Você não quebrou somente o coração de Bella, mas você quebrou o meu coração. Eu confiei em você com ela, para amá-la e adorá-la. Você quebrou essa promessa e eu não farei nada para ajudá-lo a consertar isso." Ela atirou, batendo o telefone em cima da mesa rudemente.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido Esme tão chateada na minha vida, e eu certamente nunca a ouvi levantar a voz dessa forma. Ela parecia tão enojada. Eu a tinha ouvido gritar antes, mas era geralmente apenas o usual 'cuidado com a boca, Emmett', ou dizendo para os meninos 'parem com isso'. Eu nunca ouvi o tom que ela usou com Edward. Eu não conseguia imaginar como ela reagiria quando descobrisse sobre o bebê. Ela provavelmente castraria Edward. Ela estava simplesmente assustadora. Eu podia imaginar as bolas de Edward murchando e seu saco se infiltrando em seu estômago enquanto ela gritava com ele.

Boa. O bastardo fodido merecia.

Emmett e Alice começaram a se mexer por volta do meio-dia. Eu não me preocupei em sair do meu lugar na cama. Eu não queria falar com ninguém, ou lidar com a situação, e eu acho que todo mundo sabia disso. Esme insistiu que permanecêssemos em Seattle por mais alguns dias e eu não fiquei feliz com isso. Eu só queria me esconder em casa, mas, aparentemente, Edward tinha voltado para Forks à minha procura e ela achava que era melhor se ficássemos aqui. Ela sabia que eu precisava de tempo e espaço longe dele, e eu não poderia ter concordado mais. A minha única graça salvadora era que ele iria embora, mais cedo ou mais tarde, para voltar para a faculdade, e eu não teria que vê-lo novamente, pelo menos por um tempo. Eu sabia que não teria sido capaz de lidar com vê-lo tão cedo. Não era algo que eu superaria facilmente, eu sabia que não era forte o suficiente.

Emmett ficou conosco por alguns dias no hotel. Ele estava com medo de enfrentar Edward, eu podia ver a batalha interior que ele estava travando. Eu me senti péssima porque eu não queria que eles brigassem por minha causa, mas em um pequeno canto escuro do meu coração, eu queria assistir Emmett esmagar as rótulas de Edward com uma marreta.

Esme implorou para ele voltar para Forks conosco, pelo menos até que Edward fosse embora. Eu sabia que ela estava com medo do que aconteceria se Emmett o visse. Ele estava pronto para matá-lo e todos nós sabíamos disso. Eu tinha certeza que ele já tinha voltado para casa em uma das suas saídas em busca de comida, mas eu não disse nada. Emmett prometeu estar em seu melhor comportamento quando fosse para casa, e eu conhecia Emmett bem o suficiente para saber que tudo o que ele quis dizer era que nós não precisaríamos planejar um funeral. O melhor comportamento de Emmett não garantiria que Edward não precisaria de um médico quando ele tivesse terminado com ele. Eu não conseguia dar a mínima para isso.

Quando chegamos à minha casa, meu pai estava esperando na varanda. Ele parecia tão conflituoso. Seu rosto estava cheio de temor e preocupação e me fez mal vê-lo tão chateado. Eu não gostei de ver a pena em seus olhos. Refletia os olhares que eu tinha recebido de Alice, Esme e Emmett durante toda a semana. Eu só queria ser deixada em paz na minha miséria.

Ele pegou minhas malas e puxou-me para um grande abraço. Isso era tão fora do comum para Charlie que meus hormônios assumiram, fazendo-me irromper em lágrimas. Saí do seu abraço e caminhei até a sala. O que eu vi quando entrei me deixou de joelhos. Deixei escapar um soluço de dor quando vi dezenas e dezenas de flores roxas, que cobriam o cômodo.

Havia pelo menos vinte buquês de violetas roxas, assim como uma dúzia de pequenas rosas cor de rosa. Elas estavam todas dispostas em vasos de cristal com cartões e fitas. Fiquei ali, de joelhos, e chorei em minhas mãos até que senti Esme ao meu lado. Ela me abraçou com força, em silêncio tentando me confortar, beijando meu rosto uma e outra vez.

Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de mim. Eu me ergui do chão e peguei o buquê de flores mais próximo que pude encontrar e comecei a rasgá-lo em pedaços. Eu continuei a bater e destruir diante da patética tentativa de ganhar o meu coração. Flores? Sério? Ele realmente acreditava que as flores fariam uma porra de coisa para curar a minha dor?

Eu gritei, rasguei, despedacei e joguei até que a sala do meu pai tivesse se transformado em um desastre de pétalas e caules.

Corri para fora da sala e fui para o banheiro a tempo de vomitar no vaso. Eu não tinha sido capaz de manter qualquer coisa consistente no estômago desde sexta-feira, eu tinha vomitado quase continuamente por quatro dias.

Eu sabia que aquilo definitivamente não era bom para o meu filhote. Eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar e cuidar dele. Eu sabia disso no meu subconsciente, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me fazer sentir melhor.

Depois de mais dez minutos de quase expulsar os meus pulmões, lavei meu rosto e fui para o meu quarto. Pulei na minha cama e enterrei o rosto no meu travesseiro, eu não deixaria esse lugar pelos próximos dias.

Eu não falei com ninguém e não saí do meu quarto. Eu remexia e empurrava os alimentos ao redor quando Charlie o trazia para mim, mas não conseguia comer. Eu não tomei banho, eu não saí da cama, eu não pensei. Eu estava completamente paralisada. Nada fazia sentido para mim.

As coisas mudaram naquela noite de quinta-feira, no entanto. Eu estava deitada na cama em minha permanente posição – punhos segurando os lençóis com força e minha cabeça enterrada debaixo do travesseiro - quando ouvi um ruído lá fora. Achei que era provavelmente apenas os galhos da árvore roçando a janela por causa do vento, então eu me deitei novamente. A batida continuou, no entanto, e de repente eu ouvi um estrondo. Olhei para cima para ver que a minha janela estava estilhaçada. Pulei da cama em pânico. Charlie estava no trabalho e passava da meia-noite.

Fui hesitantemente para a janela para olhar para fora. Meu coração bateu com força enquanto eu olhava para baixo para ver Edward parado embaixo da minha janela. Meu coração traidor e confuso ainda ansiava por ele... o desejava... estava desesperado por ele. Minha mente, contudo, queria acabar com a raça dele. Tudo o que pude ver quando olhei para ele era a sua ereção enterrada na boca suja de Tanya.

Com esse visual, eu peguei um dos meus sapatos e atirei pela janela. Puxei as minhas cortinas, afastei-me da janela e fiquei fora da sua vista. Eu ainda podia ouvi-lo gritando para mim, implorando-me para deixá-lo entrar. De jeito nenhum. Só de ouvir sua voz me matava. Era como se meu corpo inteiro precisasse correr em sua direção, fazendo toda a minha existência se tornar conflituosa. Isso estava me dilacerando. Corri para o banheiro e rapidamente fechei e tranquei a porta. Coloquei o meu roupão na banheira e entrei nela, enrolando-me em uma posição fetal, e rezei para que ele fosse embora. Comecei a sussurrar pelo meu pai, do jeito que eu fazia quando era uma garotinha.

"_Papai... Papai... Papai"._

Devo ter caído no sono em algum momento, porque eu já não podia ouvir os ruídos. Meu pai me acordou batendo na porta do banheiro. Corri para a porta e, quando ele viu a minha expressão, ele me segurou em um abraço apertado, levou-me para o meu quarto e enfiou-me debaixo das cobertas.

Edward aparentemente ainda estava lá em baixo, e eu implorei ao meu pai para fazê-lo ir embora. Eu disse a ele que, mesmo que ele tivesse que prendê-lo, eu o queria longe de mim. Mostrei ao meu pai a janela quebrada, esperando que isso o convencesse a jogar Edward na prisão por uma noite. Eu esperava que fosse incentivo o suficiente.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei em uma casa silenciosa. Meu pai já tinha saído para o trabalho e, após o fiasco na noite anterior, eu sabia que Edward provavelmente tinha sido enviado para longe. Não era o fim, não por um longo tempo. Ele não me deixaria em paz, então eu tinha algumas decisões sérias a tomar. Eu sabia exatamente qual seria a primeira.

* * *

_Ok, me corta o coração ver Esme falar com Bella como se Edward fosse um qualquer. "Oh meu bebê, o que ele fez com você?" Sério, Esme? Ele é seu filho, caramba! Eu sei que Edward não está merecendo muito ser defendido, mas Esme deveria ter sido mais mãe dele também..._

_Outra coisa: Bella, enfiar a cabeça na areia não irá resolver nada. Só dizendo..._

_Sei que estou divagando aqui, comentando como se fosse uma leitora, mas é que essa parte em particular me deixa um tanto irritada e nos próximos capítulos vocês se sentirão como eu, acreditem!_

_Bem, vou deixar com vocês agora! _

_Beijos, **Nai**._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**~ Edward ~**

Fiquei no corredor pelo que pareceram horas, eu era fisicamente incapaz de me mover. Eu tinha vomitado todo o conteúdo do meu estômago duas vezes e ainda me sentia nauseado. Eu podia ouvir vagamente Jasper falando atrás de mim, mas eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava dizendo.

A voz de Tanya atrás de mim me fez sair do coma mental em que eu tinha caído. Só de ouvir a voz dela me trouxe uma fúria que eu era incapaz de conter. Meu corpo tremia de raiva, e eu precisava liberá-la naquela cadela.

Eu me virei para ver Jasper a segurando. Ela estava se debatendo nos braços dele e gritando algo sobre detonar Alice. Eu tinha ouvido o suficiente.

"Sua puta fodida! Eu deveria matá-la! Eu não posso acreditar que achei que deixar uma cadela bêbada como você me chupar seria uma boa ideia! Se você chegar perto da minha menininha, ou da minha irmã..."

Senti meu peito apertar com a minha incapacidade de respirar, parecia que eu estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Agarrei meus cabelos e puxei para aliviar um pouco a tensão. A situação toda era de longe a coisa mais fodida que eu já tinha feito na minha vida. Eu não conseguia sequer compreender o que se apossou de mim para fazer isso. Álcool. Obviamente nunca era uma boa ideia afogar suas mágoas na bebida. Era tão fodidamente estúpido.

A mão de Tanya batendo no meu rosto arrancou-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Se você não me queria, então por que você me levou lá para cima? Você me quer Edward, você sempre quis!" Ela chorou.

Eu dei alguns passos na direção dela e me inclinei para que ela pudesse ver a raiva em meus olhos. "Eu a levei lá em cima porque eu sabia que não teria que gastar saliva com a sua bunda estúpida. Eu sabia que você faria qualquer que fosse a porra que eu dissesse para você fazer. Tudo que eu queria fazer era foder o meu coração partido, sua idiota! Poderia ter sido qualquer uma; você simplesmente foi a primeira cadela no cio que apareceu na minha frente. Supere isso." Eu cuspi.

Corri pelas escadas para que eu pudesse encontrar Bella. Eles haviam saído com tanta pressa que eu não tinha certeza de onde eles tinham ido. Achei que Emmett estava voltando para Forks.

Uma vez lá fora, lembrei que minha caminhonete ainda estava no estacionamento do puteiro. Quando me virei para voltar para dentro e pegar o meu telefone, eu esbarrei em Jasper.

"Devagar, homem. Você não vai a lugar algum. Você está muito fodido! Você percebe que quase apagou? Eu não posso deixar você sair assim, Edward. Apenas espere aqui até ficar sóbrio. Você pode ligar para ela amanhã. Não há nada que possa ser feito agora." Ele disse, sacudindo meus ombros.

"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Eu não posso deixá-la acreditar que eu não a queria! PORRA!" Eu chutei o carro estacionado perto de mim e belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. "Eu não posso perdê-la, Jasper. Eu fodidamente morrerei sem ela, você não entende! Se eu não a tiver, eu não tenho nada!"

Eu caí na grama e senti como a terra úmida ensopou meu jeans. Segurei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e chorei. Doía, mas eu não conseguia encontrar forças para perceber a minha loucura. Era como se a vida estivesse jogando algum tipo de piada doentia para cima de mim. Eu sofreria mais do que eu um dia imaginei ser possível se ela tivesse ido embora para sempre.

Jasper me ajudou a levantar e me levou de volta para casa. Quando nos aproximamos dos degraus da varanda, Tanya e Rosalie estavam saindo pela porta da frente. Eu empurrei Jasper para fora do caminho e agarrei as duas pelo braço, jogando-as no gramado.

Ouvi pessoas ofegando atrás de mim enquanto me observavam maltratar as duas mulheres, mas elas dificilmente seriam qualificadas como mulheres, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado. Elas eram lixo, e eu estava simplesmente levando o lixo para fora. Elas tiveram sorte de eu não quebrar seus dentes.

Fui direto para a cozinha, peguei a garrafa de Jack Daniels no balcão e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Liguei para Emmett primeiro - sabendo que ele provavelmente não atenderia - mas eu tinha que tentar. Quando ele não atendeu, eu liguei para a minha mãe. Eu precisava dizer a ela que eles estavam a caminho de Forks e pedir a ela para dizer para Bella me ligar. Se alguém me ajudaria, seria a minha mãe.

"Oi, querido." Ela atendeu.

"Mãe... eu preciso que você diga para Bella me ligar." Eu disse freneticamente.

"Bem, querido, ela não chegou aí ainda? Ela não está com você?" Ela questionou.

"Não mãe, eu fodi com tudo. Houve um mal-entendido e... bem... ela foi embora. Eu acho que Emmett a está levando para casa. Eu preciso falar com ela".

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ?" Ela gritou.

_Ok... trazer minha mãe para o meu time não estava funcionando._

"Mãe, foi um fodido mal-entendido! Por que ninguém me disse que ela estava vindo para cá?" Eu perguntei, agora um pouco irritado. Alguém poderia ter me informado o que estava acontecendo!

"Maldito seja, menino! Ela queria surpreendê-lo. Nós chegamos aqui esta manhã, seu imbecil! Agora, diga-me o que diabos aconteceu, e eu quero dizer, agora. Eles estarão aqui a qualquer minuto e eu preciso saber o que esperar!" Ela retrucou.

_Esme disse porra.__Eu estou completamente e totalmente fodido._

"Mãe, eu achei que ela estava me traindo. Havia essa garota..."

"Filho da puta!" Ela gritou, cortando-me.

Eu esperei que ela continuasse, até que percebi que ela tinha desligado na minha cara. _Filho da puta!_ Minha _mãe me comeria vivo._ Liguei para o meu pai em seguida, mas eu estava tão bêbado que mal conseguia ver os botões para apertar. Percebi que ele era a minha segunda melhor aposta.

"Edward?" Ele atendeu.

"Sim, pai, sou eu. Ouça, eu fodi com tudo essa noite e preciso da sua ajuda".

"O que diabos você fez agora?" Ele perguntou em um tom grave.

_Merda... ele estava parecendo tão bom quanto a minha mãe!_

"Eu não sabia que Bella viria até aqui esta noite. Eu estava tentando surpreendê-la, mas eu achei que ela estava me traindo e Maria..."

"Você me escute, Edward. Faça o que tiver que fazer para consertar isso. Eu avisei a você sobre magoar aquela garota. Ela é um anjo, e eu implorei para que você a deixasse em paz. Maldito seja! Ela não possui as ferramentas necessárias para lidar com você e seu pau errante!" Ele falou mais alto. "Ela está com a sua mãe, graças a Deus. Fique bem longe dela até que ela esteja pronta. Não a persiga, Edward. Você fez isso, você fodidamente consertará isso!"

E, com isso, desligaram na minha cara pela segunda vez em uma noite.

Eu arremessei meu telefone na porta e tomei um gole da garrafa. Apalpei ao redor, procurando pelo meu maço de cigarros, e acendi um. Eu apreciei a longa tragada. Eu lentamente liberei a fumaça e fechei meus olhos.

_Merda fodida! Eu regiamente fodi esta merda._

Tentei ligar para a minha mãe novamente e ela queria me matar pelo telefone. Eu merecia isso.

Continuei a beber e fumar até que finalmente desmaiei em algum ponto.

Na manhã seguinte, Jasper me acordou sacudindo até a minha alma. Minha cabeça parecia estar cheia de pedras.

"Ei, cara, são, tipo, 14hs. Você está bem?"

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida, cara de bunda. Eu preciso usar o seu telefone." Eu resmunguei, ainda incapaz de abrir os olhos.

"Você não pode ligar para ela, homem. Emmett me ameaçou. Eu também estou encarregado de impedir que você saia da porra dessa casa. O que você estava pensando, Edward?" Ele fervia.

"Eu não estava. Isso tudo é por causa daquela sua amiga do restaurante. Boas vagabundas de merda com as quais você se relaciona".

Ela era a próxima na minha lista. Eu queria arrancar a garganta dela.

"Ela estava dizendo a verdade, idiota! Elas estavam vindo para cá para _NOS_ ver! Por que diabos eu pensei que elas fariam algo diferente, eu não sei. Você é um filho da puta estúpido! E, Tanya? Você tem alguma ideia do quanto isso é degradante? Ela é a puta mais usada de Forks, e você deixou Bella de lado por _ela?" _Ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto antes de se virar em direção à porta. "Ah, e a propósito, seu irmão estará de volta em breve. Eu realmente não gostaria de ser você agora".

Ele sentou na beirada da minha cama com as mãos em seu rosto. Eu me senti mal por colocar todos nesta situação. Eu tinha basicamente fodido com todos. Não só Bella estava me ignorando, mas Alice o estava ignorando. A situação era uma merda de terremoto e eu era o epicentro.

A chegada Emmett não era algo que eu estava ansiando. Eu apanharia, mas eu daria as boas-vindas a isso. Fui para o chuveiro para me limpar e tentar acalmar meus nervos. Minhas ações estavam deixando-me enjoado. Eu não conseguia chegar a um acordo com o que eu tinha feito, ou o que estava passando pela minha cabeça. Eu não estava pensando, e foi daí que todos os meus problemas vieram. Eu agi antes de pensar. Eu sempre fazia isso. Meu relacionamento com a minha menininha havia sido da mesma maneira. Eu tinha que tê-la, então eu a tomei. Eu deveria ter esperado, sido paciente, mas, em vez disso, eu fodi com a minha vida inteira.

Depois do meu banho, eu saí para a varanda para fumar. O ar fresco ajudou com a minha ressaca, mas eu ainda me sentia como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado. Nada menos do que eu merecia. As palavras de Jasper estavam perfurando um buraco na minha cabeça. Claro, Bella nunca me trairia. Nós nos amávamos. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro. Não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso... exceto o que eu havia feito.

Não muito tempo depois que eu estava lá fora, um carro parou na frente de casa. Eu não o reconheci, então eu percebi que era um dos muitos idiotas que invadiam casa do meu irmão em uma base regular. O que eu não estava pronto era para ver a loira que saiu da BMW vermelha.

_Rosalie Hale._

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava nervosa. Seu rebolado habitual era fraco e ela parecia assustada. Ela parecia mansa e insegura. Ela deveria. Preparei-me para bater na minha primeira garota. Aquelas loiras fodidas estavam bagunçando a minha vida e a torcendo em muitas direções. Rosalie seria a primeira vítima fatal.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Hale? Eu pensei que estava sendo claro quando joguei a sua bunda na rua ontem à noite." Eu silvei entre os meus dentes.

Ela se assustou um pouco e olhou para os seus pés. Quando ela olhou para cima, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu deveria ter me sentido mal, mas foi o contrário, eu me senti bem em fazê-la chorar.

"Edward, por favor, deixe-me falar por um minuto. Eu juro que só falarei em paz e depois vou embora. Eu não quero causar nenhum problema. Por favor, dê-me uma chance." Ela fungou.

Nesse ponto, Jasper saiu pela porta quando ouviu os gritos.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Eu tenho que dizer, você tem bolas, Hale." Jasper sorriu.

"Eu só preciso dizer uma coisa para Edward, e então eu vou embora. Eu não quero causar mais dor a ninguém. Acredite em mim".

Ela parecia sincera e, nesse ponto, eu estava sem a energia que eu precisava para afundá-la no gramado.

"Apresse-se e diga o que você tem a dizer." Eu disse sem rodeios.

Ela hesitou e apontou para a cadeira ao meu lado. Eu assenti e acenei com a mão para ela sentar. Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. Sim... isso de fato era ser bom. Eu não tinha ideia do que a vagabundinha poderia dizer que fosse do meu interesse.

"Hum, eu não sei por onde começar." Ela disse enquanto remexia com a bolsa em seu colo.

"Simplesmente cuspa essa porra, que tal?" Eu rebati.

"Ok, bem, eu quero dizer que sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu com Bella. Eu deveria ter feito algo." Ela disse baixinho.

"Por que _você_ sente muito? Você não era aquela que estava implorando pelo meu pau, era a sua amiga".

"Bem, é isso mesmo. Eu sabia que ela faria alguma coisa. Ela... bem, ela sempre fala de você. Ela queria seduzi-lo na sua festa de Natal. Acho que ela está meio obcecada, ou algo assim".

"Você está fodidamente enrolando aqui, Rosalie. Que porra é essa?" Eu disse em um tom grave.

"Quando nós vimos Jasper e ele disse que Alice e Bella estavam vindo, Tanya queria fazer algo para Bella. Ela é má com ela o tempo todo. Isso só piorou depois que vocês começaram a namorar. Ela acha que você deveria ficar com ela. Enfim, ela faria alguma coisa para humilhá-la até que..." Ela parou de repente e deixou cair a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu Rosalie?" Jasper perguntou. Eu podia ver o olhar no rosto dele, ele estava com medo.

"Bem, hum, então você disse que Edward estava lá. Ela decidiu que ia, você sabe... tentar entrar em suas calças." Ela disse incisivamente enquanto olhava para mim.

"Como?" Eu questionei.

"Eu não sei... ela é meio louca às vezes. Ela é viciosa. Sem dizer o que ela teria feito, mas, mesmo assim... você tornou as coisas muito fáceis porque você estava tão bêbado. Eu poderia dizer que você não tinha ideia do que diabos você estava fazendo. Você mal podia andar. Eu deveria tê-lo impedido de ir lá para cima com ela. Francamente, ela me assusta e eu não queria irritá-la, especialmente porque era _você._" Ela disse em uma voz trêmula.

"Então, enfim..." Ela continuou. "Quando eu vi Bella, tentei falar com ela e Emmett e Alice, para um... você sabe, dar algum tempo a vocês. Eu sabia que era tarde demais para parar Tanya, mas imaginei que se eu pudesse impedi-los de encontrar vocês dois, bem, então você poderia evitar ferir Bella. Eu estava pronta para chamar Tanya de mentirosa se ela tentasse dizer a Bella depois. Eu estou fodidamente cansada dela. Eu não posso ser uma parte dos seus joguinhos doentios mais. Não é justo." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não pensei muito sobre poder prender a atenção deles por tempo suficiente. Seu irmão tem nojo de mim e, bem, Alice e Bella me odeiam. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu tentei, e eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu quero pedir desculpas a Bella também... não que ela vá aceitar o meu pedido de desculpas. Eu tenho sido uma grande cadela com ela por anos. Eu estava apenas sendo uma maria-vai-com-as-outras patética." Ela soluçou.

Porra, agora eu me sentia incrivelmente triste pela vaca. Ou ela era uma atriz muito boa, ou ela estava sendo sincera.

"Obrigado por isso, Hale. Não mudará nada, eu fodi com tudo. Eu estava fora da porra da minha mente... e isso não é desculpa, mas aquela fodida amiga sua é uma psicopata. Eu nunca quero ficar com ninguém além de Bella. Ponto final. Mas eu aprecio a sua atitude de voltar aqui para me dizer." Eu disse honestamente.

"Edward, eu estou feliz por Bella. Ela é uma boa pessoa. Eu costumava ser amiga dela, você sabe. Eu só espero que vocês dois possam resolver as coisas. Obrigada por me ouvir, e boa sorte." Ela disse e então caminhou até seu carro.

Permaneci ali sentado em silêncio, tentando processar suas palavras. Ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma de vir e me contar sobre Tanya. Ela era uma pessoa boa no fundo, e eu me sentia mal por ela agora. Ela tinha uma reputação por associação, e eu não conseguia mais segurar Tanya contra ela.

"Bem, isso foi interessante." Jasper ponderou.

"Acho que sim. Quando Emmett voltará?" Perguntei, preparando-me para o meu destino.

"Ele ligou enquanto você estava aqui fora. Ele ficará com as meninas. Ele voltará mais tarde. Eu tenho que ter certeza que você não vá embora, então, nem sequer tente isso. Você não pode contra mim." Ele disse com firmeza.

"Seja como for, Whitlock. Vá buscar alguma porra de bebida e torne-se útil. Eu não preciso sentir nada agora".

Algumas horas depois, decidi que eu precisava aceitar os conselhos dos meus pais. Eu precisava me certificar que a minha menininha soubesse que eu nunca deixei de amá-la, que eu precisava dela de volta. Eu não poderia perdê-la agora que eu a tinha. Pelo resto da minha vida, eu morreria tentando.

Liguei para uma florista e mandei enviar a ela doze buquês de lilases roxas - uma para cada ano que eu a conheço. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar no meio da minha ressaca, depois da merda apocalíptica que eu tinha causado.

Adormeci assistindo alguma merda na TV com Jasper e não acordei até a manhã seguinte. Passei o dia seguinte esperando que Emmett aparecesse para quebrar a minha cara. Ele ainda não havia voltado para casa. Tentei novamente que a minha mãe me deixasse falar com Bella. Ela não atendia minhas ligações, e meu pai estava sendo um idiota. Eu estava cansado dos gritos dele.

Os próximos dias passaram em um borrão. Eu simplesmente fiquei bêbado em sua maioria. Enviei lilases para Bella todos os dias, juntamente com doze dúzias de rosas cor de rosa, como um pedido de perdão. Minha menininha combinava com cor-de-rosa.

Eu dormia cada noite com sua pequena calcinha rosa e a minha foto preferida dela. Eu sentia como se o ar estivesse escapando dos meus pulmões mais rápido do que eu conseguia respirar. Eu estava tão perdido e confuso. Ela não atendia minhas ligações. Seu pai não atendia ao telefone. Minha família tinha basicamente me deixado de lado. Emmett ainda estava à espreita, apenas esperando para atacar.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com uma dor lancinante nas minhas bolas. Eu gritei, agarrando meu saco, morrendo de dor.

"Que porra!" Eu gritei. Luzes brancas estavam piscando atrás dos meus olhos.

Olhei para cima para ver Emmett pairando com um bastão amarelo de plástico erguido acima da sua cabeça.

"Eu prometi à minha mãe que não usaria um bastão Louisville*****... ela não disse nada sobre usar outro bastão!" Ele gritou enquanto continuava a bater completamente em mim com o bastão mortal de plástico.

_*__Louisville__: marca de tacos de baseball tradicional, que são mais pesados e de alumínio._

Eu finalmente ouvi o estalo do bastão após o quinto ou sexto golpe. Eu estava encolhido em posição fetal tentando proteger as minhas bolas e a cabeça. Olhei para cima, esperando que ele tivesse terminado, quando senti o seu corpo em cima do meu. Ele continuou a me bater com os punhos e depois passou a me enforcar até que restasse apenas uma polegada da minha vida. Ele estava rosnando e gritando merdas na minha cara, sua baba respingando em meu rosto. Eu não tive tempo de ficar com nojo da sua saliva, porque eu estava muito perto de desmaiar.

Jasper finalmente saltou e ajudou a arrastá-lo de cima de mim.

"Não pense que essa porra acabou, Edward! Eu avisei, eu implorei para que você a deixasse em paz! Ela é uma porra de zumbi! Ela não fala, não come. Você a fodeu além do reparo, e eu nunca o perdoarei. Você terá sorte se ainda tiver uma família quando isso acabar, seu bastardo egoísta! Ela era pura, ela era perfeita, e você a machucou apenas para ter o seu pau molhado! Você deveria ter esperado por ela, Edward! Ela vale a pena, vale muito mais do que aquela sua vagabunda de merda!" Ele cuspiu.

"Emmett! Ninguém me deu uma chance de explicar! Eu não queria machucá-la! Eu estava fodidamente devastado, eu estava bêbado! Eu pensei que ela tinha encontrado outra pessoa! Como eu poderia saber que ela estava vindo para cá?! Você deveria ter me contado, seu idiota fodido! Teria sido diferente, mas você tinha que bancar o herói de merda, DE NOVO! É como se você tivesse sabotado essa merda! Essas eram as suas intenções? Fazê-la me deixar para que você pudesse tê-la só para você? Você nunca quis que eu ficasse com ela! VOCÊ FODIDAMENTE A QUER!" Eu gritei.

Ele se atirou em mim e eu ouvi o barulho do ar antes do seu punho conectar com a minha boca. Pude sentir o gosto de sangue, e poderia jurar que os meus dentes estavam soltos.

"VOCÊ É MESMO TÃO FODIDAMENTE ESTÚPIDO? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU A QUERO ASSIM, SEU DOENTE FODIDO?" Ele disse, incrédulo.

Eu apenas sorri e ergui o meu ombro em desafio. Eu estava começando a acreditar nisso.

"De jeito nenhum! Ela é minha irmã! Você é o único bastardo incestuoso da família! Eu poderia então lhe perguntar se você quer foder com Alice, seu psicopata! É isso que você quer, seu fodedor de irmãs?" Ele rosnou.

Eu me lancei contra ele e o joguei na parede. Eu consegui dar dois bons golpes em sua barriga, extraindo o ar dos seus pulmões antes que Jasper me afastasse.

"Vocês dois precisam parar com essa porra! Isso não está fazendo nenhum bem! Nós precisamos pensar em Bella. Ela é aquela sofrendo. Ela e Alice. Elas são inocentes e não entendem toda essa merda! Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu acho que ajudá-las é o que é importante. Vocês podem se matar depois, pelo que eu me importo." Ele disse enquanto me jogava no chão e saía do quarto.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável entre Emmett e eu. Eu sabia que isso mudava a nossa relação, e eu não tinha certeza se um dia poderia ser corrigida. Isso doía, mas eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso até que eu trabalhasse em consertar as coisas entre Bella e eu.

Emmett quebrou o silêncio.

"Você não sai dessa porra de casa até que eu o leve para o aeroporto neste fim de semana. Eu não posso confiar em você para deixá-la em paz. Ela precisa resolver isso sozinha primeiro, então, se ela quiser perdoá-lo, ou mesmo ouvi-lo, o que seja. Mas, até que ela diga as palavras, você ficará longe... entendeu?" Ele exigiu.

Eu só balancei a cabeça, porque eu não precisava de mais da sua brutalidade hoje e eu precisava mijar sangue.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu fui para o chuveiro. Tirei minha camisa para revelar os vergões rosados deixados pelo bastão. Minha cabeça tinha colisões múltiplas e agradeci a Deus que o maldito bastão tivesse quebrado antes que ele tomasse conta das minhas bolas novamente. Elas estavam latejando dolorosamente e eu implorei silenciosamente que fosse capaz de produzir filhos no meu futuro. Ao ritmo que elas estavam inchando, eu altamente duvidava disso.

Depois do banho, fui para a sala para encontrar Jasper e Emmett no sofá. Jasper tinha a cabeça em suas mãos e Emmett estava sentado olhando para a parede sem expressão. O clima era estranho e eu não tinha nada de substancial para falar, então segui em direção à cozinha, peguei um par de cervejas e voltei para o meu quarto.

Quando eu estava no meio da escada, ouvi Emmett se levantar do sofá e me seguir.

Felizmente, ele passou por mim no corredor, indo para o seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele. Eu esperava que o espancamento tivesse acabado. Eu sabia que não teria a mesma sorte na segunda vez.

Os próximos dias passaram em silêncio entre meu irmão e eu. Nós nos movemos em torno da casa evitando um ao outro como a peste. Ele estava no telefone constantemente, mas falava em voz baixa para que eu não fosse capaz de ouvir. Doeu saber que Bella estava sofrendo e eu era incapaz de confortá-la, não que ela fosse querer o meu conforto.

Passei uma e outra vez na minha cabeça o que eu poderia fazer para que ela me perdoasse. Eu sempre saía com uma página em branco. Em poucos dias eu voltaria para Hanover e ficaria lá até o final de maio. Como diabos eu esperava mesmo funcionar sabendo que ela ainda estava com raiva de mim? A única coisa que eu tinha tão longe quanto esperança, era o nosso amor. Eu sabia que a amava com todo o meu coração, e eu tinha que confiar que ela me amava do mesmo jeito e com o tempo perdoaria a minha estupidez. Eu não tinha outra escolha senão acreditar, porque sem isso, eu com certeza morreria com um coração partido.

Eu finalmente consegui fugir de casa sem Emmett me ver. Peguei as chaves da minha caminhonete - que Jasper felizmente havia trazido de volta do clube de strip. Eu o coloquei em ponto morto, empurrei para fora da garagem e tomei o caminho para a rodovia. Enfiei o pé no acelerador e corri para Forks. Eu não deixaria aquela porra de cidade até que ela falasse comigo. Eu precisava enfrentar essa merda finalmente, antes que ficasse muito fora de mão. Quanto mais tempo passasse, pior ficaríamos. Ela precisava me bater, gritar comigo, o que fosse preciso.

Eu não esperava ser perdoado, mas senti que tínhamos história suficiente para consertar as coisas. Eu tinha sérias desculpas a pedir. Eu estava fodidamente pronto. Eu me curvaria a seus pés se eu tivesse que fazer isso. Eu só precisava dela.

Quando cheguei à casa dela, já era tarde. Sua luz estava apagada, mas isso não me intimidou. Bati na porta por mais de 20 minutos, sem resposta. Continuei a ligar para o celular dela, assim como para o telefone de casa. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente tinha deixado a merda fora do gancho, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Fui para o lado da casa, peguei uma pedra do jardim e joguei na janela. Ela fez um barulho e eu esperei que ela acordasse. Quando ela não acordou, eu joguei outra e esperei. Eu estava finalmente desesperado o suficiente para irritá-la, então eu procurei através do canteiro pela maior pedra que eu pudesse encontrar e a lancei na janela. Ela bateu e quebrou o vidro, fazendo com que cacos voassem para baixo na terra aos meus pés. Eu brevemente a vi olhar pela janela para mim e gritei para ela falar comigo.

Ela puxou as cortinas fechadas e eu amaldiçoei a minha estupidez. Agora eu era o fodido maníaco que havia quebrado a janela na casa do seu pai. Agora ele arrancaria o meu pau e o enfiaria na minha bunda. Eu suspeitava que ele não havia descoberto sobre as minhas imprudências, porque eu certamente não estaria de pé sobre as duas pernas sob a janela dela.

Esperei lá fora debaixo da árvore por mais de uma hora, congelando as minhas bolas. Tive um vislumbre de faróis se aproximando na rua e percebi que Charlie estava estacionando na entrada da garagem. Naquele momento, meu cérebro estava fodidamente congelado, então eu não tive tempo de reagir. Andei até o carro e pedi que ele, por favor, me deixasse ver Bella. Devo ter parecido fodido, porque ele me deu um olhar que mostrava que, de fato, eu era patético.

Seu gesto foi simpático foi por nada, porque ele desceu as escadas do quarto de Bella enfurecido. Ele me disse para dar o fora e não voltar, ou ele me prenderia por invasão de domicílio, usando uma janela quebrada como evidência.

Abaixei a minha cabeça, pedi desculpas e disse a ele para dizer a Bella que eu a amava e que sentia muito. Ele bufou e empurrou a minha bunda para a varanda. Tanto pela sua fodida simpatia.

* * *

_Bem, parece que Edward não tem muito o que fazer agora... quem acreditou no arrependimento de Rosalie? Quem achou que ele merecia a surra que Emmett tão graciosamente deu nele? Pobre do nosso garoto perdido... o que ele deverá fazer agora?_

_Bem, quem acompanha The Path We Chose já viu o meu recado lá, mas para quem não - aqui vai: eu vou para a praia amanhã e os posts voltarão ao normal dia 12/02 - terça-feira com TPWC._

_Beijos e até!_

**_Nai._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava morrendo de fome, então eu fiz um monte de waffles para o café da manhã. Eu não tinha sido capaz de manter qualquer coisa no estômago e sabia que isso não estava fazendo nenhum bem ao bebê. Vasculhei a geladeira em busca de frutas, mas só encontrei algumas maçãs. Meu pai havia tomado conta das tarefas domésticas enquanto eu hibernava em depressão, e ele estava obviamente fora da sua área. A casa estava uma bagunça e a cozinha estava vazia.

Descasquei uma das maçãs, cortei e esperei que os meus waffles ficassem prontos na chapa. Fiquei chateada porque não tínhamos calda de chocolate. A delícia pegajosa havia sido promovida ao topo da minha pirâmide alimentar desde a gravidez. Pensei nisso e fiz uma nota mental que eu precisava incluir mais vegetais, e não apenas aquelas fatias de tomate em cima de uma pizza. De repente, eu estava morrendo de vontade de comer uma pizza vegetariana.

Com chocolate.

Quando acordei eu me sentia muito revigorada. Tudo estava muito mais claro e eu me senti mais inteligente e mais forte do que me senti em semanas. A dor no meu coração ainda estava lá depois da traição de Edward, mas eu também sentia que podia haver uma maneira de resolver as coisas. Nós poderíamos ser amigos, pelo menos. Quero dizer, afinal, nós seríamos pais. A realidade era que Edward seria sempre uma parte da minha vida. Sua família era a minha família, e isso nunca mudaria. O fato de que uma criança entraria na mistura só cimentaria o apego. Eu precisava me animar. Eu poderia lidar com isso. Eu poderia ser forte. Pessoas tinham os seus corações quebrados o tempo todo, certo?

Com determinação renovada, eu decidi que lidaria com isso pouco a pouco. Ele iria para Hanover no dia seguinte e, tanto quanto me machucava, eu decidi que não o veria antes que ele fosse embora. Eu senti que poderia ser mais honesta e forte se não tivesse que olhar para aquela cara traidora. Sim, ele era um bastardo traidor, e me deixava enjoada pensar nisso.

Esme era a primeira pessoa com quem eu precisava falar. Eu me sentiria melhor depois de ouvir seus conselhos. Ela era uma mulher inteligente, e depois de ouvir as conversas que ela teve com Edward ao telefone, eu sabia que ela estava do meu lado nisso. Ela não tentaria revestir nada com açúcar, e ela não tentaria me forçar a falar com ele se eu não estivesse pronta. Eu só esperava que ele percebesse o quanto ele havia fodido toda a sua família com as suas ações.

Eu não acho que teria ficado tão chateada com a coisa toda se tivesse sido com qualquer outra pessoa além de Tanya. Era quase como um soco na minha autoestima. Teria doído pra caralho exatamente da mesma forma se fosse outra pessoa, mas eu estava enfurecida por ter sido com ela. Eu queria dar uma de ninja para cima dela. Consequências que se danem. Eu tinha sido uma boa garota durante toda a minha vida e eu estava cansada das pessoas me irritando.

Fiz várias notas mentais para me preparar para derrubá-la. Eu teria Alice fazendo uma trança no meu cabelo para que Tanya não pudesse puxá-lo, então, eu arrancaria alguns fios do dela para que eu pudesse colocá-lo em uma caixa de vodu para uso posterior. Por fim, eu precisava comprar um livro sobre vodu na Border na próxima vez que eu fosse para Port Angeles.

Terminei o último pedaço dos meus waffles - que estavam incríveis - quando o telefone tocou. Como era o telefone da casa, eu deixei ir direto para a secretária eletrônica. Ninguém ligava no telefone da casa para falar comigo, então achei que deveria ser para Charlie. A doce voz de Esme dançou pela sala, então eu corri para atender antes que ela desligasse.

"Ei, Mama." Eu disse sem fôlego.

"Bom dia, docinho. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Não muito bem... mas melhor".

"Bom, querida. Simplesmente se cuide, tudo bem? Eu me preocupo com você".

"Eu sei que você se preocupa, desculpe por ser um bebê. É só que dói tanto. Quando vai parar de doer?" Eu solucei. Por que Esme sempre me tratava como uma criança de dois anos de idade?

"Com o tempo. Você tem que se permitir absorver o que aconteceu primeiro. Então, você precisa se permitir perdoá-lo".

"Esme." Eu interrompi.

"Não, agora deixe-me terminar. Perdoar e esquecer são duas coisas diferentes. Você pode perdoá-lo e ainda seguir em frente. Se você nunca perdoá-lo, você permitirá que isso apodreça. Não o deixe no limbo, Bella. Eu acredito que ele já sofreu uma punição corporal severa. Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nele, eu arrancarei sua pele vivo. No entanto, mais do que isso, eu acho que ele precisa entender exatamente o que suas ações custam a ele. Ele não se recuperará disso, Bella. Independentemente das ações dele, ele ama você. Sempre amou. Ele cometeu um erro terrível, mas ele é um homem. Um homem estúpido. Ele tem que aprender com seus erros, Bella." Ela terminou.

"Eu não acho que posso, pelo menos não agora. É demais. Eu mal posso respirar, ou dormir. Isso simplesmente continua aparecendo na minha cabeça como o filme de Rob Zombie. É assustador, perturbador e nojento. Foi vil, Esme. Eu não posso descrever isso".

"Por favor, não, querida. Eu não preciso disso preenchendo a minha memória, por favor. O pensamento já é ruim o bastante." Ela riu suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, embora ela não pudesse me ver através do telefone.

"Eu quero esperar até que ele esteja de volta em Hanover. Eu não posso falar com ele pessoalmente. É muito doloroso".

"Eu entendo. Isso pode ser uma boa ideia. Você pode ser mais honesta, e isso te dará um pouco mais de liberdade para falar livremente. Ele estará em casa no domingo, querida. Essa é uma boa hora para começar. Apenas deixe que ele saiba que você está disposta a conversar, e isso é tudo por agora".

"Obrigada, Esme. Vou sair da cidade um pouco. Tenho algumas coisas que eu quero comprar".

"Oh, se você quiser que eu vá com você. Nós podemos almoçar." Ela ofereceu.

"Ah, está tudo bem. Eu só quero comprar um livro que eu preciso ler para a escola, e então eu voltarei para casa para trabalhar nele. Obrigada, porém. Talvez na próxima semana nós possamos." Eu respondi.

"Ok, bem, cuide-se, e ligue-me se você precisar de mim, não importa o que, certo, querida?"

"Eu ligarei. Eu te amo".

"Oh querida, eu também te amo".

Eu me senti muito melhor depois que desliguei o telefone. Esme sempre sabia como me acalmar. Eu ainda sentia a rachadura gigante no meu peito se espalhando a cada minuto, mas apenas ouvir a voa dela me acalmou.

Eu limpei a cozinha e subi para me vestir. Eu queria ir para a cidade e comprar um par de livros sobre gravidez. Nos sites em que estive olhando, havia alguns que eram recomendados e eles pareciam informativos e interessantes. Até que eu dissesse a Esme sobre o bebê, eu estava me agarrando em cordas. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com o meu corpo e eu precisava descobrir.

Eu também precisava marcar uma consulta na clínica pré-natal. Decidi ir à clínica municipal até que eu contasse a todos. Eu sabia que isso precisava ser feito em breve. Meu filhote estava crescendo a cada minuto e, quanto mais eu adiasse, maior era a chance de alguma coisa dar errado.

Eu finalmente terminei de me arrumar e saí. Decidi ir para uma das pequenas cidades ao redor de Forks para comprar os livros. Eles tinham que ter algum tipo de loja para bebês, ou algo parecido, e eu simplesmente não estava a fim de dirigir todo o caminho até Port Angeles. Forks realmente não tinha uma livraria, e eu definitivamente não iria à loja de bebês por nenhum motivo. Seria o mesmo que plantar uma bandeira vermelha na minha bunda para toda a cidade.

Levei cerca de meia hora para chegar lá e fiquei agradavelmente surpresa que eles tivessem uma livraria muito boa, assim como uma loja infantil.

Fui primeiro à livraria e encontrei um livro. "O que esperar quando você está esperando" foi o primeiro livro que eu encontrei. Era exatamente o que eu estava procurando. Eu precisava saber mais sobre essa coisa, rápido. Perguntei à garota se eles vendiam algum dos outros da minha lista e ela me orientou a procurar na loja infantil. Aparentemente, eles tinham uma seleção melhor.

A loja era intimidadora. Eu me senti muito estranha, como se todos os meus instintos maternos estivessem em chamas. Todas aquelas roupinhas e lençóis pequenos e fofos estavam me chamando. Eu tive que me segurar, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de eu conseguir esconder nada disso na minha casa. Tudo teria que esperar até que eu contasse a todos o segredo da minha pequena joia.

Continuei a procurar por um momento e finalmente encontrei os livros. Eles tinham uma boa variedade, então eu peguei dois, assim como uma revista tipo 'pais e filhos', e fui para o caixa.

Coloquei todas as minhas compras na minha mochila e voltei para Forks. Decidi parar no mercado porque não havia comida em casa e meu apetite estava em pleno vigor. Eu também precisava repor meu estoque de cookies. A náusea ainda era uma ocorrência diária.

Era pouco depois das 15hs, então eu queria correr para casa antes que o meu pai voltasse. Empurrei o carrinho através do mercado, praticamente agarrando e jogando os itens lá dentro. Eu estava seriamente viciada em banana, e eu poderia facilmente aumentar as vendas de Hershey's, pois eu estava praticamente sugando chocolate. Com o pensamento de sugar, uma aparição de proporções épicas passou pelo corredor.

Fodida Tanya Denali.

Eu primeiramente me chutei por não ter ido à loja de vodu - ou onde quer que você compre um vodu - porque eu estava pronta para foder com ela no meio da Thriftway. Eu arrisquei uma olhada no meu carrinho para ver se eu tinha alguma arma pesada em forma de comida que eu pudesse usar para espancá-la. Quando vi que eu não tinha, eu caminhei em direção do corredor de produtos de limpeza e peguei um par de grandes garrafas de água sanitária Clorox para bater na cabeça dela. Ela era uma cadela grande, eu tinha que ter algo para proteger o meu filhote.

Eu estava pegando os produtos de limpeza quando ouvi sua voz estridente no corredor ao meu lado. Eu parei para que pudesse ouvi-la. Claro, ela estava falando de Edward. Ela estava falando sobre voltar para Seattle para vê-lo, e meu coração afundou. Que puta. O que realmente me impressionou foi o fato de que ela sabia que ele ainda estava em Seattle. Como ela sabia? Eles estavam se falando agora? Eu me senti enjoada.

Empurrei meu carrinho para a frente da loja, tão irritada que senti como se estivesse prestes a hiperventilar. Deveria ser um efeito colateral dos hormônios da gravidez, porque eu nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva na minha vida inteira. Eu rapidamente paguei pelas compras e corri para fora do mercado. Eu podia sentir a minha pressão arterial ferver.

Uma vez em casa, eu estava frenética. A raiva e a hostilidade estavam me deixando enjoada de novo. Eu não aguentava mais isso. Não era bom para o bebê, ou para mim. Apenas o pensamento de algo dar errado foi suficiente para eu colocar um plano em movimento. Eu jamais permitiria que aquela puta me machucasse de novo, qualquer um deles.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto eu saía da casa do meu pai, eu me senti vazia e sozinha. Meu coração havia fugido do meu peito e fui deixada com nada mais do que as roupas nas minhas costas, minhas escassas economias e minhas memórias.

Eu não tinha ideia do que eu faria, ou para onde eu estava indo. Eu nunca tinha pensado em deixar Forks para ir a qualquer lugar que não fosse para a faculdade em Seattle. No entanto, as coisas haviam mudado, e eu tinha que fugir. Eu tinha que fugir rápido, e para longe, antes que alguém viesse me procurar.

Deixei um bilhete para o meu pai, dizendo que eu passaria o dia em Port Angeles fazendo compras. No momento em que ele tivesse lido, eu estaria muito longe. Eu odiava fazer isso, mas era a única forma para a minha sanidade mental permanecer intacta.

Minha culpa estava lentamente me comendo viva. Eu era uma decepção, e eu não podia suportar ver isso nos olhos do meu pai. Ele tinha sonhos para mim. Ele confiava em mim. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu poder explicar a ele como eu encontrava nesta situação estúpida sem ferir todos que eu amava. Eu estava sozinha, e eu suportaria o meu futuro incerto sozinha.

Dirigi meu carro em direção a Port Angeles e estacionei a um quilômetro e meio da cidade, na floresta. Andei até a cidade e direto para a estação Greyhound para garantir uma passagem de ônibus que me levasse para qualquer merda de lugar. Nesse ponto, não importava. Eu simplesmente precisava fugir.

Eu cuidadosamente estudei as rotas, procurando por algum lugar quente. Eu não tinha certeza se seria capaz de pagar um lugar para ficar por muito tempo, e se eu tivesse que dormir debaixo de uma ponte, eu preferia fazer isso em algum lugar quente.

O próximo ônibus saindo da cidade estava indo para Portland, no Oregon. Muito perto. Eles certamente procurariam lá depois que tivessem vasculhado o estado de Washington.

O próximo só sairia em uma hora e meia e iria para São Francisco, Califórnia. Parecia perfeito. A Califórnia era ensolarada e quente. Era um passo na direção certa, então eu comprei minha passagem e desci a rua para arranjar alguma coisa para comer enquanto esperava. Eu não queria ficar zanzando pelo terminal de ônibus, no caso de eles virem à minha procura. Eles verificariam primeiro aqui.

Sentei-me no McDonald's e folheei meus livros novos enquanto comia. Olhei para o meu relógio e quando vi o quanto era tarde, peguei minha mochila e decidi pegar alguma comida para viagem no mini-mercado ao lado. Eu não sobreviveria sem bolachas e água.

Fiquei vagando pela loja, pegando besteiras a torto e a direito. Meu filhote me guiou para os confeitos doces e salgadinhos que preferia. Por alguma razão, eu não conseguia o suficiente de banana passa. Eu também ansiava por cheetos jalapeño. Eu nunca tinha gostado antes, mas meu bebê era implacável por coisas picantes. Eu estava na geladeira pegando algumas garrafas de água quando ouvi gargalhadas familiares atrás de mim.

_Ótimo. Fodidas cadelas._

Coloquei as garrafas de água debaixo do braço livre e lentamente me virei, deixando a porta de vidro fechar sozinha.

Tanya foi a primeira a falar.

"Oi, Bella. Roupa legal!" Ela disse em um tom presunçoso. "Você invadiu o armário de Emmett?" As duas começaram a rir como hienas da sua piada sem graça.

_Vadias._

Olhei para as minhas roupas, nem sequer me lembrando o que eu havia vestido. Revirei meus olhos, vendo que eu estava usando uma calça do meu moletom largo e um dos grandes moletons de futebol de Edward. O pensamento trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto.

"É de Edward." Eu murmurei.

"Ah, que doce." Tanya ronronou enquanto roçava a sua mão em meu braço. "Foi uma pequena lembrança do seu namoro por pena?" Elas explodiram em gargalhadas novamente.

"Vá se foder, Tanya." Eu rosnei.

"Ah, não, obrigada. Mas, tenho certeza que Edward vai." Ela riu.

Eu me virei em meus calcanhares, não querendo revelar as lágrimas que estavam agora rolando pelo meu rosto. Apenas olhar para ela estava me deixando enjoada. Eu podia sentir a bile borbulhando no meu estômago. A imagem dela e Edward juntos me fez querer vomitar.

Peguei alguns biscoitos salgados com a lembrança de que a minha náusea quase constante seria um problema sério com a viagem e caminhei até o caixa. Eu mais uma vez as senti rastejar atrás de mim.

"Você sabe, Bella, eu ficaria feliz em devolver isto a Edward neste fim de semana. Já que eu vou vê-lo hoje à noite e tudo, tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz em tê-lo de volta e eu ficaria feliz em receber a recompensa por devolvê-lo." Ela disse com uma risada má. Ela esfregou sua mão para cima e para baixo na manga do moletom e eu arranquei meu braço rudemente, derrubando o conteúdo das minhas mãos.

"Vá se foder, Tanya! Fodidamente não me toque." Eu rosnei por entre os dentes.

Ela soltou outra risada nojenta. "Agora, Bella, esse moletom é de Edward e ele é meu. Então, tire-o e eu não vou arrancá-lo de você".

"Vá com calma, Tanya." Rosalie sussurrou.

Ela me deu um sorriso simpático. _Perdedora fodida_.

Olhei para elas por um segundo a mais, endireitei meus ombros e saí.

Essa puta! Eu não tinha ideia do que Edward ainda via nela. Ela era ridícula. Acho que um presente de chupar um pau era um longo caminho. _Eles todos que se fodam, eles se mereciam, _eu disse a mim mesma. Eu não permitiria que a minha filha se tornasse a segunda melhor para qualquer um. Se ele escolheu Tanya em vez de mim, bem, então ela poderia tê-la.

**~ O ~**

A viagem de ônibus foi cansativa. Foi dolorosamente longa e acidentada, e eu estava muito desconfortável. Passei metade da viagem no banheiro na parte de trás do ônibus, ao mesmo tempo vomitando minhas tripas e amaldiçoando a imbecil, responsável pela queda das bolachas, vadia da Tanya. Eu teria matado por um pacote de bolachas de água e sal naquele ponto.

O ônibus finalmente chegou à estação em São Francisco por volta do meio-dia do dia seguinte. Fiquei satisfeita por termos feito algumas paradas ao longo do caminho, assim eu fui capaz de repor o meu vício por cream crackers. Encontrei uma cabine telefônica na rodoviária e arranquei algumas páginas da lista com telefones de motéis. Liguei para alguns deles, tentando encontrar um perto da rodoviária, e quando localizei um, eu enfiei a página na minha bolsa e me dirigi para a porta. Encontrei um táxi facilmente e dei o endereço ao motorista.

Quando chegamos, meu estômago caiu. Era muito degradado e parecia quase deserto. Era um daqueles típicos motéis assustadores de beira de estrada que você vê nos filmes. Você sabe, aquele era o tipo de lugar onde algumas pessoas loucas assassinavam os ocupantes enquanto eles dormiam.

Eu perguntei ao motorista do táxi sobre a área e ele me informou que era segura, então eu paguei a corrida e me dirigi para a recepção. O funcionário foi amigável e o saguão era limpo e arrumado, então isso me deixou mais tranquila. Ele me deu a minha chave do quarto e mostrou-me onde ficava.

Assim que abri a porta do quarto, meu estômago virou. Era nojento. O que eu esperava por 30 dólares por noite? Eu tinha que fazer o meu dinheiro durar tanto tempo quanto possível. Não era como se eu pudesse encontrar um emprego.

O quarto era úmido e abafado. Cheirava a vômito velho e água sanitária. Nesse ponto, eu estava morrendo de cansaço, e a perspectiva de uma cama de qualquer tipo era ótima. Deixei minha mochila ao lado da porta antes de fechar rapidamente e trancá-la atrás de mim. Olhei ao redor do quarto, considerando o meu novo domicílio. Eu balancei minha cabeça em derrota.

Quase não tinha móveis e era decorado com um esquema de cores brega e desatualizado. A colcha estava rasgada e coberta de enormes flores marrom e laranja. Não havia mais nada na cabeceira do que uma grande parte de um painel de madeira ligado à parede acima dela. Uma grande cômoda ficava em frente à cama e tinha um velho espelho anexado a ela. Suspirei quando olhei para a mesa ao lado da cama. Estava torta e abrigava uma lâmpada cor âmbar gigante com um abajur marrom sujo. Fui até lá e o acendi, notando os quatro centímetros de poeira que o cobriam. Puxei minha mão de volta rapidamente quando vi que ele também tinha uma trama de mil teias de aranha no interior.

Uma sensação de pavor tomou conta de mim e, entre isso e o meu cansaço, eu desabei na cama e puxei a colcha sobre mim. A cama era irregular e desconfortável, mas parecia o céu. Eu adormeci rapidamente, pesadelos me assolando.

Acordei algumas horas mais tarde ao som de um homem e uma mulher gritando palavrões um para o outro lá embaixo.

"Victoria! É melhor você voltar, cadela!"

"Vá se foder, idiota! Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo de novo!" A mulher gritou.

Aquilo continuou durante vários minutos, e minha natureza intrometida tomou o melhor de mim. Era como um episódio da vida real de Jerry Springer se desdobrando na minha frente e, inferno se eu perderia isso!

Abri um pouco a porta e vi a história se desvendar. Era fascinante. Soltei uma gargalhada com a estupidez dos meus pensamentos. Hipnotizada assistindo a um programa sensacionalista no estacionamento do Motel _Crazy 8_! Sim, eu era uma garota de Forks em uma concha, com certeza.

A mulher era bonita. Ela tinha longos e ondulados cabelos ruivos que desciam pelas suas costas. Sua pele pálida brilhava à luz do sol desaparecendo. Ela usava um vestido branco simples e uma jaqueta jeans curta e segurava suas sandálias de salto na mão enquanto se afastava do homem descalça.

O homem com quem ela estava brigando era sujo. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e pele escura. O jeans que ele usava estava batido e rasgado, e ele vestia uma regata branca e suja. Ele parecia um personagem sombrio estereotipado que você vê nos filmes. Eu não pude evitar me perguntar o que uma mulher como ela estava fazendo com alguém como ele. Era como A Bela e a Fera.

Eu os assisti discutir e gritar por mais um tempo, até que minha bexiga pediu a minha atenção. Voltei para dentro e me dirigi para o banheiro.

Se o quarto asqueroso não tinha me assustado, o banheiro faria o trabalho. A única descrição para aquele buraco era... eu não sei. Quero dizer, bruto, nojento, desagradável. Não havia nenhuma maneira de colocar em palavras o quanto era nojento. O chão de linóleo verde pútrido estava desmoronando debaixo dos meus pés e o banheiro tinha o que parecia uma eternidade de lodo e sujeira dentro. A pia estava coberta de espuma de sabão e estava vazando uma substância cor de cobre. Eu agarrei o rolo de papel higiênico e embrulhei como em uma cena de crime antes de pairar sobre ele para fazer xixi. Eu me limpei e peguei outro pedaço de papel para pressionar o botão da descarga.

Afastei a cortina do chuveiro por curiosidade mórbida e não fiquei decepcionada. Os azulejos eram velhos e pretos e, em alguns pontos, eles estavam rachados e faltando pedaços. A banheira estava totalmente amarelada e coberta por uma película de sujeira. Puxei a cortina e balancei minha cabeça pela calamidade da situação em que eu me encontrava.

Voltei para o quarto e decidi que pelo menos trocaria de roupa, já que um banho não estava nos meus planos para esta noite. Tirei o moletom sobre a minha cabeça e o segurei contra o meu nariz para sentir o perfume de Edward que ainda permanecia nele. Eu o deixei cair no chão e peguei outro moletom da minha mochila. Fiquei com a calça de moletom, já que era tudo que eu tinha que ainda me servia, e decidi sair para pegar alguma comida. Eu estava além de faminta naquele momento. Meu filhote estava fazendo a sua presença muito clara.

Troquei para uma calcinha limpa e puxei de volta a minha calça jeans com _lycra_. Ela era confortável, mas ainda fina, e, desde que eu não planejava ficar fora por muito tempo, elas teriam que servir. Vesti uma camiseta limpa e coloquei o moletom de Edward de volta.

Saí do quarto e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, deixando cair a chave laranja na minha bolsa. Eu a ajustei no meu ombro e desci as escadas.

Eu estava apenas descendo o último degrau quando quase tropecei na ruiva estridente de mais cedo.

"Desculpe!" Eu disse. "Eu não estava prestando atenção!" Pedi desculpas.

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Meu nome é Victoria." Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão.

"Oi, Victoria, eu sou um, B..." Respondi hesitante, não tendo certeza se deveria dizer a ela o meu nome.

"Bee? Nome interessante. Como, Tia Bee? Ou Bumble Bee?" Ela riu.

Eu ri com ela, notando o quanto isso soou estúpido, mas ainda indisposta a dizer qualquer coisa mais.

"Então, de onde você é, Bee? Não é uma boa ideia ficar perambulando à noite por aqui".

"Eu estava apenas saindo para buscar comida, eu não comi o dia todo. Existe algum lugar por perto que eu possa ir?" Eu perguntei.

"Hmm, não realmente. Ei, eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Vamos pegar um par de cocas da máquina de venda automática e podemos pedir uma pizza do seu quarto. Por minha conta. Parece bom?"

Eu estava um pouco desconfiada... A) Ela era uma total estranha, B) Ela estava dando uma de Tyson para cima do seu namorado nem sequer meia hora antes, o que significava que ela ou era louca, ou associada com malucos, e C) Bem... eu não tinha certeza de nada naquele momento, mas eu estava desesperada.

"Hum, e quanto ao... você sabe... seu namorado?"

"UGH! Aquele imbecil! Ele não é meu namorado. Ele foi apenas um erro monumental. Eu era uma das muitas namoradas!" Ela riu, "Eu sou uma idiota quando se trata de homens. Eu sabia que seria fodida eventualmente. De qualquer forma, ele é passado. Olha, eu sei que você não me conhece e você é jovem, então provavelmente você está meio apreensiva por causa das merdas que você ouviu antes, mas você pode confiar em mim".

Algo sobre ela me fez acreditar nisso. Ela me fez sentir confortável, como se não estivesse escondendo nada. Meu cérebro estava me dizendo que eu estava completamente decepcionando o meu pai por fazer amizade com uma estranha em uma cidade estranha em um motel decadente e barato, mas eu tinha um bom pressentimento.

"Sim, ok, nós podemos fazer isso. Mas, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa. Manda".

"Você não tem um lugar para ficar agora? Quero dizer, já que vocês terminaram? O que você fará?" Eu perguntei, agora preocupada com a minha nova amiga.

"Bem, eu não ficarei lá! Minha substituta já está aquecendo o meu lugar." Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

Meu queixo caiu. Como ela poderia levar a situação tão bem? Era uma situação horrível e ela se recuperou tão facilmente. Eu definitivamente senti que precisava ajudá-la e senti que ela poderia me ajudar. A perspectiva de não estar só era atraente.

"Hum, bem, você pode ficar comigo, quero dizer, se você não tiver nenhum outro lugar".

"Tem certeza, menina? Eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável. Mas, sim, eu adoraria ficar com você. Fica mais frio do que merda aqui à noite. Mas, com uma condição. Você me deixa pagar a metade, e a pizza ainda é por minha conta. Combinado?"

"Sim, ótimo. Vamos subir porque eu estou morrendo de fome!" Eu esfreguei minha barriga distraidamente com as duas mãos. Os olhos de Victoria arregalaram e dispararam da minha barriga para os meus olhos. Eu podia ver o olhar no rosto dela e sabia que ela havia tirado a conclusão.

"Oh, merda, querida! Você está grávida!" Ela exclamou.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

* * *

_Então... Bella fugiu. Estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês pensam da atitude dela. Eu tenho a minha opinião, claro, mas importante é saber como vocês - leitores - se sentem. A autora sabe muito bem o que eu penso... kkkk. Love you Pretty!_

**_Beijos, Nai._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**~ Edward ~**

"EDWARD, SE LEVANTE PORRA!" Emmett gritou no meu ouvido.

Eu tentei levantar minha cabeça, mas ela simplesmente caiu de volta no travesseiro em um baque. Cinco dias bebendo continuamente tinham cobrado o seu preço.

"Emmett, por favor, pare de gritar. Minha cabeça está me matando." Eu implorei.

"Muito fodidamente ruim, cara! Há alguma coisa séria acontecendo lá embaixo e você precisa descer! Papai e Charlie estão aqui." Ele disse antes de irromper do quarto, batendo minha porta atrás dele.

Que diabos?

Eu finalmente me forcei a levantar e caminhei até a cômoda. Peguei um frasco de Motrin e engoli os dois comprimidos a seco. Marchei para o banheiro e abri a torneira para deixar a água encher a pia. Joguei a água fria no meu rosto para tentar ficar sóbrio. Eu me sentia uma merda total e minha boca parecia estar cheia de fibras do travesseiro.

Eu tinha passado a última semana em um torpor bêbado. Eu me sentia como a forma mais baixa de doença possível depois que Bella viu aquela catástrofe entre a cadela da Tanya e eu. Eu nem sei no que diabos eu estava pensando. Eu estava tão ferido achando que ela tinha encontrado alguém. Teria sido fácil comigo tão longe. Mais uma vez, a culpa de forçá-la em uma relação tão complicada, sem promessas do que estava por vir disso, estava me corroendo. Ela era jovem e deveria estar lá fora se divertindo com seus amigos. Em vez de encorajá-la a fazer isso, eu acabei fodendo tudo sem a menor cerimônia.

Eu tentei. Deus, eu tentei. Eu limpei o estoque de cada fodida floricultura de Seattle tentando fazê-la entender o meu amor eterno por ela. Mais de três mil dólares fodidos gastos em flores, fodidos bichos de pelúcia e cerejas cobertas de chocolate e trufas. Eu não tinha ideia do que mais fazer. Escrevi páginas e páginas de cartas de amor para anexar às flores e não ouvi nada. Eu fodidamente quebrei a janela da casa do pai dela no meu desespero. Eu quebrei a janela do seu pai - o pai com mais armas do que a máfia filha da puta! Eu quase desejei que ele tivesse atirado na minha bunda, para que ela pudesse ter sentido pena de mim enquanto eu caía em seu gramado sangrando até a morte. _Qualquer coisa!_ Eu só queria que ela entendesse que eu era o fodido, que eu nunca quis magoá-la. Foi uma resposta física a uma situação fodida. Naquela noite eu teria fodido um buraco na parede. Meu coração só bate por ela.

Eu finalmente desci as escadas para ver o meu pai e Charlie em uma conversa acalorada com Emmett.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei meio grogue, limpando o sono dos meus olhos.

"É Bella, cara. Você precisa fodidamente se sentar." Emmett disse calmamente.

Eu olhei para Emmett para ver seus olhos vermelhos e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Eu sabia que essa merda não era boa. Apenas a expressão no rosto de Emmett provava isso. Meu fodido coração explodiu.

"O que tem Bella? O que aconteceu? Onde ela está?" Eu gritei em pânico.

"Filho, isso é sério. Você precisa se sentar." Meu pai disse com firmeza.

Eu soube então que a merda era ruim. Meu pai estava xingando, e ele nunca xingava. Eu assenti, minhas mãos cerrando em punhos para tentar parar a tremedeira que agora estava controlando o meu corpo inteiro com medo.

"Edward, quando foi a última vez que você conversou com Bella?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Você fodidamente já sabe. Diga-me o que está errado".

"Ela está desaparecida, Edward. Charlie chegou em casa do trabalho ontem à noite e ela desapareceu. Ela deixou um bilhete para ele dizendo que faria compras em Port Angeles e nunca mais voltou." Ele suspirou e esfregou sua nuca rudemente.

"Você está falando sério?" Eu silvei.

"Ela deixou o telefone em sua penteadeira, juntamente com o bilhete. Parece que ela pegou sua mochila, algumas roupas e seu laptop. Eu liguei para Alice para ver se ela estava com ela, e ela me disse que não havia conversado com ela. A última pessoa que eu sei que falou com ela foi Esme. Foi na manhã de sexta-feira. Alice ligou para alguns alunos da escola, mas ninguém a viu. Nós procuramos pela cidade durante toda a manhã, mas nada. Este era o próximo lugar prático que eu pensei em procurar por ela." Charlie murmurou.

"Que porra!" Eu gemi.

Eu bati meus punhos na mesa e comecei a andar de um lado a outro.

"É claro que ela não viria para cá! Ela fodidamente me _odeia_! PORRA! Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido com ela! Nós precisamos encontrá-la!" Eu estava histérico. Eu podia sentir o meu corpo todo tremendo de raiva.

"Isso é o que nós estamos fazendo, Edward. Eu já informei o desaparecimento dela e há um alerta AMBER***** em movimento enquanto nós conversamos. Como ela ainda é menor de idade, eu os convenci a não demorar muito para procurar por ela. Eu tive que mexer alguns pauzinhos. Você tem alguma ideia de onde ela iria? Com quem ela poderia estar?" Charlie perguntou calmamente.

_*__Alerta AMBER__ é um boletim de alerta de rapto de crianças emitido toda vez que se suspeita que uma criança foi raptada. AMBER é uma sigla para: America's Missing Broadcasting Emergency (Criança Americana Desaparecida - Radiodifusão de Emergencia), mas foi originalmente assim denominado por causa de Amber Hagerman, uma criança de nove anos que foi sequestrada e assassinada no Texas em 1996._

"Não, eu não faço ideia." Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça. "Se ela não está com Alice, ou qualquer um de nós, eu não consigo pensar em ninguém, ou em qualquer outro lugar".

Senti meu sangue gelar e meu corpo estava completamente fora dos limites. Minha menininha desapareceu, ela poderia estar ferida e assustada, e tudo isso era, sem dúvida, por minha causa.

"Tudo bem, isso é o que nós faremos. Nós voltaremos para Forks, pela estrada que passa por Port Angeles para procurar pela área. Edward, eu mudei o seu voo para amanhã à noite, você sairá tarde da noite e chegará na manhã seguinte. Você e Emmett precisam ir até lá e procurar pela cidade. Comecem por alguns lugares típicos que ela e Alice visitam quando estão na cidade. Nós manteremos contato e depois veremos o que fazer. As primeiras 48 horas são muito cruciais aqui." Meu pai falou.

"Onde diabos ela poderia estar?" Eu perguntei retoricamente.

"Nós estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos, é do meu bebê que estamos falando. Eu não estou levando isso na brincadeira, Edward. Eu sei o quanto você e Emmett se preocupam com Bella, então eu sei que posso contar com vocês para fazer o seu melhor." Charlie disse enquanto se aproximava de mim.

"EU ESTOU FODIDAMENTE APAIXONADO POR ELA!" Eu gritei. "Eu quero fodidamente me casar com ela! Eu me transferi para a UW***** para que pudéssemos ficar juntos! Eu ia surpreendê-la." Eu chorei.

_*__UW__ – Universidade do Estado de Washington._

"Acalme-se, Edward, você ficar todo nervoso não está ajudando ninguém." Meu pai disse enquanto tentava me acalmar com a mão no meu ombro.

"Acalmar? Foda-se isso! Eu não posso perdê-la, droga! Eu esperei por ela por muito tempo. Você não tem ideia do que ela significa para mim. Eu nunca a levei na brincadeira, ela é a porra da minha VIDA." Eu gritei.

Emmett riu e balançou a cabeça com raiva. Eu apenas olhei para ele e desviei o olhar. Eu sabia que fodi as coisas, mas este não era o momento para uma viagem de culpa.

"Estou contando com isso, filho." Charlie disse suavemente.

Todos nós pensamos em silêncio, e os soluços suaves vindo de Emmett nos arrancaram dos nossos pensamentos profundos. Quando eu olhei para o meu irmão, meu coração colapsou. Ele estava quebrado.

Ele estava sentado no chão com as costas contra o sofá, seus joelhos puxados para cima e seus cotovelos dobrados em cima deles. Ele estava segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e eu podia ver as lágrimas molhando as pernas da sua calça. Eu caminhei até ele e sentei ao lado de onde ele estava e comecei a esfregar suas costas, deixando minhas próprias lágrimas fluírem.

"Em, homem, nós vamos encontrá-la. Ela está bem. Ela tem que estar." Eu disse enquanto tentava confortar o meu irmão.

Imediatamente, ele levantou e derrubou-me no chão abaixo dele.

"A culpa é toda sua! Não se atreva a vir com as suas merdas, cara! Eu espero que você _esteja_ mesmo fodidamente preocupado, eu espero que esteja doendo como o inferno. Eu disse a você para deixá-la em paz! Eu fodidamente avisei você, e agora ela está desaparecida! E se alguém a machucar, Edward? Você vai apenas dizer 'Opa, DESCULPE'?" Ele cuspiu.

Ele me levantou do chão no mesmo instante em que Charlie e meu pai nos separaram.

"Basta! Isso não está ajudando Bella. Estamos todos chateados, mas precisamos focar no que interessa aqui. Nós temos que encontrá-la primeiro, e então todos nós poderemos ter uma explosão com ele." Charlie gritou enquanto erguia as mãos entre nós, olhando para mim.

"Edward, eu não preciso dizer a você que estou desapontado. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu nunca pensei que você desrespeitaria a minha filha. Nós lidaremos com essa merda mais tarde. Agora, vocês dois precisam se vestir e percorrer as fodidas ruas. Fui claro?" Ele perguntou.

Emmett e eu assentimos. Peguei meus sapatos e jaqueta que estavam perto da porta da frente e agarrei as chaves do carro de cima da mesa lateral e saí para a minha caminhonete.

Eu sabia que Emmett não me perdoaria por essa merda. Ele não tinha dito uma palavra para mim desde o dia que voltou depois da festa. O único contato que ele tinha comigo era do seu punho na minha cara sempre que estávamos no mesmo cômodo. Na noite anterior, ele me fez uma visita extra quando Tanya e Rosalie apareceram na sua porta, procurando por festa. Era uma coisa malditamente boa eu ter o meu fundo fiduciário, porque eu precisaria de um trabalho sério feito no meu nariz. Eu tinha tido dois atendimentos de emergência em uma semana, e percebi que eu teria que adicionar mais algum antes de voltar para a costa Leste. Eu saudei a sua raiva. Eu a merecia, e a dor pelo menos me fazia sentir alguma coisa. Seu desprezo doía mais do que qualquer coisa, e isso estava me matando. Alice tinha simplesmente me renegado, e depois de empurrar as bolas de Jasper para a sua garganta, ela não falou mais com ele também.

Eu dirigi ao redor de Seattle durante horas. Oito horas, para ser exato. Eu parei em cada cafeteria, livraria, loja de roupas, loja de discos. Pense em algo, eu parei. Eu dirigi por todos os parques públicos, eu até visitei um par de acampamentos na periferia. Nada. Não era como se a caminhonete dela fosse discreta, ou algo assim, aquela besta poderia ser vista a quilômetros de distância. Não havia sinal dela.

Eu finalmente voltei para casa para obter a atualização dos outros. Eu estava rezando para que alguém a tivesse encontrado. Eu não deixaria a porra do estado até que ela aparecesse. Meu pai poderia ir se foder.

A casa estava escura quando voltei. A luz estava de mensagem do telefone estava piscando, então eu corri para ver se havia alguma notícia. Eu bati meu punho contra a mesa quando eu percebi que era apenas Emmett. Ele deixou uma mensagem informando-me que não voltaria para Seattle e disse para eu chamar um táxi para o aeroporto.

Ele ficaria em Forks para ajudar na investigação, e eu fiquei fodidamente furioso. Se eles achavam que eu simplesmente voltaria para a faculdade e agiria como se tudo estivesse bem, eles eram mais fodidos do que eu pensava. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse voltar para lá sem saber onde a minha menininha estava. Minha Isabella poderia estar fodidamente machucada e eu precisava estar lá para ela. Isso tudo era minha fodida culpa, eu tinha que fazer isso direito.

Depois de uma longa discussão de uma hora com meu pai, foi decidido que eu voltaria. Ele concordou em me deixar voltar toda sexta-feira e ficar o fim de semana até que ela fosse encontrada. Eu tinha um sentimento doente sobre o sumiço dela. Isso não era ela. Se ela tivesse fugido, ela teria deixado um bilhete... alguma coisa. Ela não preocuparia conscientemente a todos desta forma. Não importa o quanto ela estivesse chateada, ela era mais racional do que isso. Ela era _mais inteligente_ que isso.

Minha mãe achou que ela poderia ter ido para algum lugar pelo fim de semana para ficar sozinha, para refletir e organizar o pensamento antes do início das aulas na segunda-feira. Eu sabia que essa merda seria difícil para ela quando tivesse que enfrentar aquela cadela da Tanya. Depois de falar com Rosalie, eu esperava que ela impedisse algumas merdas de Tanya para o benefício de Bella. Eu duvidava disso, porém, depois que Emmett chutou a minha bunda por elas terem aparecido na casa dele. Quero dizer, sério. O quanto essa garota Tanya tem a cabeça fodida? Cadela desesperada e muito estúpida?

Eu realmente coloquei na cabeça que quebraria a cara daquela vadia quando a visse novamente. Cavalheirismo que se dane. Eu tinha me provado como um falso cavalheiro de várias maneiras, então eu não dava a mínima. Ela tinha isso vindo e, talvez uma vez que eu tivesse arrancado aqueles dentes, ela perceberia que não era nada além de uma fodida trilha de caracol e não valia a pena o meu tempo.

Uma vez que eu arrumei todas as minhas merdas, liguei para Jasper para ver se ele poderia me dar alguma informação sobre Bella. Ele disse que a casa dela era como uma espécie de quartel-general da força-tarefa e toda a comunidade estava trabalhando junta para procurar por ela. Ele estava planejando uma viagem ao longo da costa para procurar por todo o caminho até Oregon. Já que ele não estava na escola, e faltava alguns meses até que ele começasse a Academia de Bombeiros, ele não tinha nada além de tempo. Eu o agradeci por ajudar, e por ser um bom amigo para Bella.

Ele acabou sendo um bom amigo. Ele não se conteve e me deu a merda quando eu precisei. Ele também era o único me apoiando neste momento. Ele mal estava do meu lado, mas também não estava contra mim. A parte triste da coisa toda era que minha irmã não falava mais com ele. Ele disse que era melhor, depois de ver o que Bella passou, ele nunca quereria machucar Alice, então ele estava recuando.

Eu algum dia poderia fazer isso com Bella? Afastar-me dela se essa fosse a melhor coisa a fazer? Eu não achava que poderia. Eu era um bastardo egoísta, eu também fodidamente a amava pra caralho. Eu faria o que tivesse que fazer para compensar isso para ela, mesmo que me levasse o resto da minha vida. Ela valia à pena e muito mais. Minha linda, linda Isabella.

Passei as próximas horas ligando e desligando o telefone com meus pais. Eles estavam planejando uma conferência de imprensa com o Departamento de Polícia de Forks, e eu implorei que eles me deixassem ficar. Eu queria tentar chegar a ela e implorar pelo seu perdão. Eu queria dizer a ela que eu arrancaria minhas bolas e as entregaria a ela em uma jarra de cristal se ela quisesse. Eu daria a ela QUALQUER COISA que ela quisesse, se ela apenas voltasse para casa.

O que me preocupava era Emmett. Eu sabia que, eventualmente, nós dois teríamos que resolver essa merda. Nós éramos irmãos... era um dado adquirido. Eu não achava que nosso relacionamento algum dia voltaria a ser como era antes, mas pelo menos eu tinha esperanças de que ele falasse comigo novamente.

Ele era uma devastação fodida. Minha mãe me disse que ele não estava comendo, e seu sono era curto e tumultuado. Ele estava tendo pesadelos, e a culpa por não ter sido capaz de proteger sua doce B o estava comendo vivo. Ela me disse que ele entrava em casa e saía diretamente para o 'forte' deles e não queria sair. Eu me senti fodidamente horrível. O fluxo de merda quente que eu havia vomitado na minha família era doente. Se não fosse pelo desaparecimento de Bella, eu mesmo teria desaparecido e os poupado da miséria da minha bunda estúpida.

Alice era outra vítima. Ela e Bella eram irmãs; seu vínculo era especial e elas se alimentavam mutuamente. Elas precisavam uma da outra como o ar. Ela estava em estado de coma desde o dia em que descobriu. Perguntei-me brevemente se Bella percebia o quanto ela era importante para todos nós? Ela era como a cola da família. Cada pessoa que ela tocou foi afetada pelo seu desaparecimento e todos nós estávamos sofrendo muito. A pior parte era que eu era o catalisador.

Mais uma vez, eu estaria melhor morto.

Eu a contragosto juntei minhas coisas e chamei o táxi para me levar ao aeroporto. Mais cinco dias. Mais cinco dias e eu estaria de volta para que eu pudesse procurar pela minha menininha.

Meu estômago afundou enquanto o táxi partia em direção ao aeroporto. Eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que ela simplesmente... desapareceu. Como diabos eu viveria sem a minha menininha? A resposta simples? Eu não podia.

* * *

_Bem, meu coração mole não me permite não sentir pena de Edward. Eu sei que ele foi um imbecil bêbado imaturo, mas Bella não fica longe no quesito imaturidade... _

_Quanto a Victoria, eu quero aliviar as possíveis preocupações de vocês. Ela será um anjo na vida de Bella e mais adiante, uma surpresa agradável na vida de outra pessoa da trama..._

_Hoje eu gostaria de mandar um beijo para a minha leitora **Aninha**. Essa criatura amorosa lê tudo o que eu posto, mesmo que seja bula de remédio... kkk. Obrigada por seus comentários amada!_

_Beijo para a minha Beta **Ju Martinhão**! Obrigada linda!_

_Beijos para vocês também e saibam que cada comentário me deixa muito feliz!_

**_Nai._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa. Eu não queria olhar para cima e ver piedade nos olhos da mulher. Ela provavelmente achava que eu era uma inútil rejeitada.

"Quantos anos você tem, _Bumble Bee__*****_?" Ela perguntou.

_*__Bumble bee__: significa abelhão. Aqui ela usa como um trocadilho com o apelido de Bella._

"Dezessete." Eu respondi.

"Você é apenas um bebê." Ela disse tristemente. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você fugiu?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

Eu comecei a entrar em pânico enquanto ela ficava ali parada olhando para mim. Eu não tinha certeza se confiar em uma estranha obviamente instável e cigana era do meu interesse.

"Oh, querida, não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse antes de me agarrar em um abraço apertado.

"Eu sei que você está com medo, mas eu tenho que perguntar. Por que você fugiu? Seus pais surtaram? Onde está o papai do bebê?"

Eu me afastei dela e enxuguei uma lágrima perdida. Ela empurrou um pedaço do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e suavemente acariciou meu cabelo com a mão.

"Eu não podia dizer a eles - quero dizer, minha família. Meu pai absolutamente enlouqueceria, e "o papai do bebê" não dá a mínima para mim. Eu simplesmente tinha que ir embora".

"Tudo bem, garota, eu tenho uma ideia. Vamos conseguir alguma porcaria para comer e voltar para o seu quarto e comer até ficarmos doentes. Podemos assistir algum seriado de merda, e então você pode colocar tudo para fora. Tudo bem?" Ela ofereceu.

Eu finalmente olhei para ela, e o olhar em seu rosto era tão sincero. Ela parecia tão simpática, como se entendesse. Eu não pude deixar de ficar grata por ter encontrado essa garota selvagem no estacionamento do motel-buraco-do-inferno em que eu vim parar.

Acabamos assistindo uma comédia romântica horrível, rindo do conceito ridículo de amor, e de como o 'felizes para sempre' era uma fraude. Nós comemos uma pizza inteira e beliscamos alguns doces e biscoitos.

"Ok, garota, cuspa. Conte-me o que aconteceu." Ela disse seriamente. Ela sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama com as pernas dobradas e as mãos no seu colo.

Eu contei a Victoria toda a história sórdida. Eu disse a ela sobre o meu caso de amor não correspondido com Edward. Expliquei que tinha sido apaixonada por ele desde que eu era uma criança e, finalmente, tinha tudo que eu sempre sonhei. Então, eu disse a ela como ele pisou no meu coração como se fosse uma uva. Eu disse a ela sobre a minha família, sobre os Cullen e, especialmente, sobre Alice. Ela ouviu atentamente, e me consolou quando eu precisei, esfregando meus braços suavemente e puxando-me para abraços de vez em quando.

"Ok, deixe-me ver se entendi. Esse cara diz que ama você, certo? Ele lhe dá jóias e atravessa o país para levá-la para um baile ridículo de escola. Ele liga para você e envia mensagens a toda hora, e então você o encontra com uma vagabunda?" Ela perguntou, levantando suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

"Sim, isso é o básico." Eu assenti.

"Bem, o que diabos aconteceu que o levaria a fazer isso? Quero dizer, não que os homens precisem de razões para querer ter seus paus molhados, mas parece que ele amava você, Bee. A propósito, eu preciso do seu nome real, porque Bee é simplesmente retardado." Ela riu.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Hum, meu nome é Bella. Eu só estava com medo de dizer o meu nome real. Eu não quero ser encontrada, ou capturada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eles provavelmente estão procurando por mim... meu pai é policial." Eu disse em voz baixa.

"Seu pai é policial? Você está brincando comigo, garota! Você precisa resolver isso e voltar para casa. Você não pode continuar com esta merda, Bella. Eles provavelmente estão muito preocupados!" Ela gritou.

"Você não entende, Victoria! Eu não posso! Eu simplesmente preciso fazer isso sozinha." Eu chorei.

Ela arrastou-se pela cama e segurou minhas mãos nas suas. "Deixe-me dizer uma coisa a você, Bella. Eu estive na sua situação. Eu vim de uma família fodida. Minha mãe era uma prostituta alcoólatra, e eu realmente não conheci o meu pai de verdade até que eu fugi".

"Você fugiu?" Meus olhos arregalaram com surpresa e meu queixo caiu no chão.

"Por favor." Ela zombou. "Você acha que eu acabei em algum motel-saco-de-pulgas com um palhaço imbecil como Laurent, jogando pelas regras? Eu sou uma fodida, Bella. Eu fodi com tudo. Eu tenho 22 anos e não tenho nada para mostrar! Eu não tinha as opções que você tem. Ninguém procurou por mim, ninguém deu a mínima quando eu desapareci. Minha mãe provavelmente ficou aliviada, na verdade. Não é a mesma situação. Você tem um lugar para ir. Não faça isso para si mesma." Ela gritou.

Victoria então me contou toda a sua história. Ela cresceu com uma mãe alcoólatra que nunca conseguia manter um emprego e mal conseguia manter os utensílios em sua casa, quanto mais comida. Ela era abusiva e negligente. Ela, aparentemente, era a prostituta da cidade, e, eventualmente, isso pegou Victoria, quando ela se tornou uma vítima de um dos homens quando tinha 14 anos. Ela fugiu na manhã seguinte quando sua mãe se recusou a acreditar nela. Ela nunca tinha voltado para casa, e não tinha visto ou ouvido falar da sua mãe desde então.

Eu me senti tão envergonhada pela maneira como eu fugi. Eu nunca fui abusada ou maltratada. Minha vida em casa era perfeita, e agora, até mesmo a natureza super-protetora de Charlie parecia ser reconfortante. Isso significava que ele me amava, e eu tomei tudo isso como natural. Eu nunca tive que me preocupar com as luzes, ou ter água quente. Nós sempre tivemos comida, água e eletricidade. Eu tinha um carro meu, roupa nova e quinquilharias quando eu precisava, ou queria, e, o mais importante, eu tinha amor. Eu me senti mal por ser tão egoísta e imatura.

Olhei para Victoria e a força interior que ela tinha. Ela era tão quebrada, e ainda assim ela era forte e confiante. Ela não deixou que as coisas ruins a derrubassem. Eu queria encontrar a sua força interior - seu espírito. Decidi imediatamente que eu queria aprender com Victoria, e talvez eu pudesse me tornar metade tão forte quanto ela era. Deus sabe que eu precisaria, a fim de passar os próximos anos sozinha.

"Então, você vê que só porque aquele merda te traiu, essa não foi a coisa certa a fazer? Você vai pensar em voltar?" Ela implorou.

"Eu não quero. Eu realmente não quero. Eu partiria em alguns meses, de qualquer maneira, para ir para a faculdade. Eu quero um novo começo... deixar tudo para trás. Eu farei 18 anos em setembro, e então eu posso conseguir um emprego, ou algo assim. Eu só terei que me virar até lá. Eu não posso voltar." Eu solucei.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse enquanto se deitava ao meu lado, acariciando as minhas costas. "Nós não temos que descobrir tudo esta noite. Eu não vou dedurar você nem nada, mas nós nos encontramos por uma razão. Eu a credito profundamente no karma, Bella. Você vai me deixar ajudá-la. Eu não vou deixá-la, mesmo se você voltar. Fomos colocadas juntas por alguma maldita razão, e eu acho que isso é uma coisa boa".

"Obrigada, Victoria. Eu estou com tanto medo." Eu disse enquanto continuava a chorar no travesseiro.

"Eu sei que você está. Apenas durma. Essa pequena abóbora aí precisa de descanso. Eu pensarei em alguma coisa e nós conversaremos pela manhã. Combinado?"

"Combinado." Eu sorri.

Victoria continuou a esfregar minhas costas enquanto eu caía no sono. Agradeci a Deus por ela naquela noite, porque eu não tinha certeza se teria sido capaz de lidar com estar sozinha.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com Victoria sacudindo meus ombros.

"Bella, acorde! Você está no noticiário!" Ela gritou.

"O qu... o qu... o que você quer dizer?" Eu resmunguei.

"NO NOTICIÁRIO! VOCÊ ESTÁ NO NOTICIÁRIO! Eles emitiram um Alerta AMBER pela sua bunda! Jesus Cristo, menina! Você é uma fugitiva do caralho!" Ela riu.

"Isso não é tão engraçado!" Eu gritei.

Eu me sentei para que pudesse ver as notícias. Eu fiquei em choque quando vi meu pai, Esme e Carlisle em uma conferência de imprensa sobre o meu 'sequestro'.

"MERDA!" Eu silvei. "O que diabos eu deveria fazer agora?"

"Bem, por agora, você não pode sair deste quarto. Não se preocupe. Eu pegarei o que nós precisarmos. No entanto, você precisa descobrir o que quer fazer... e rápido. Essa merda é seriamente fodida. Eu tenho um mandado, Bella... Eu não preciso deles arrastando a minha bunda para a cadeia!" Ela se irritou.

"Eu sinto muito, Victoria! Eu não quero causar problemas!"

"Eh, isso não é grade coisa. O que eu _estou_ preocupada é o que acontecerá se eles me trancarem. Eu não estarei com você, Bella. Você ficará sozinha, e eu não quero isso. Você precisa de mim. Eu tenho algo sobre o qual eu quero falar com você quando eu voltar de buscar o nosso café da manhã. Esse bebê precisa de proteína. Nós pensaremos em algo." Ela emendou.

Ela voltou com um café da manhã de luxo para nós duas, e nós acabamos acampando na frente da televisão pelo resto da manhã. Nós estávamos morrendo para ver a próxima coletiva de imprensa. Havia relatos em cada canal, juntamente com a informação de alerta Amber. Ao meio-dia, os relatórios mudaram quando finalmente encontraram a minha picape na beira da estrada.

Eles não tinham ligações.

"Bella, eu acho que você deve enviar ao seu pai uma nota para avisá-lo que você está bem. Eu não acho que seja justo fazê-lo sofrer, você sabe? Isso tem que ser devastador." Ela disse suavemente.

"Você está certa, mas eles podem rastrear um e-mail, não podem? E uma carta será rastreada pelo carimbo do correio." Eu disse pensativamente, balançando a cabeça.

"Acho que sim, mas eu acho que você precisa fazer algo assim eventualmente, se você decidir não voltar. É o certo. Se sairmos daqui, seria rastreado até São Francisco, e você não estará aqui, entãããão..."

"Eu acho que você está certa." Eu disse.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora da conferência de imprensa, meus nervos estavam em chamas. Eu estava pirando. Victoria segurou minha mão com força enquanto sentamos juntos na cama suja para assistir.

Meu coração começou a correr enquanto eu observava o xerife subir ao pódio. Quando eu vi meu pai e Carlisle no fundo, minha respiração engatou e um soluço escapou do meu peito.

"Você está bem, criança? Nós não temos que assistir isso se você não quiser. Honestamente, eu realmente não acho que seja a melhor ideia." Ela disse com um olhar preocupado em seus olhos.

"É o meu pai e Carlisle." Eu sussurrei.

O xerife falou com os repórteres e a multidão sobre as circunstâncias, onde encontraram minha picape, e sobre procurar nos terminais de ônibus, aeroportos e estações de trem. Ninguém tinha me visto 'desaparecer', ao que parecia, e a trilha tinha esfriado. Fazia três dias desde o meu desaparecimento.

Eu podia ver como meu pai estava abalado quando subiu no pódio. Suas mãos tremiam, seus olhos pareciam assustados e sua postura estava insegura. Eu soltei um grito doloroso quando assisti a câmera virar para o lado e se concentrar nas pessoas por trás dele. Soltei um choro doloroso.

Esme e Alice estavam amontoadas sob os braços de Emmett. Eles pareciam devastados. Minha culpa começou a me corroer, e meu coração estava quebrando. Emmett tinha lágrimas enormes escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Meu grande e forte Emmy estava desmoronando. Eu sabia que ele levaria isso muito mal, ele tinha cuidado de mim melhor do que ninguém jamais cuidou.

Olhei para a tela em busca da minha mãe e descobri que ela não estava lá. Claro, ela nunca esteve.

No entanto, a pessoa que eu queria ver na tela também estava ausente. _Edward_. Ele não estava lá. Eu podia sentir meu coração apertando dolorosamente. Minha respiração era tão fraca que eu senti que desmaiaria. Pressionei minha mão no meu coração para aliviar um pouco da pressão. Não funcionou.

Victoria pulou da cama e desligou a TV.

"Ok, você precisa respirar. Simplesmente acalme-se, tudo bem. Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem. Eu não deixarei que nada aconteça, tudo bem." Ela tentou me acalmar.

Ficamos no quarto, abraçadas na cama por horas. Seus sussurros de apoio no meu cabelo enquanto me segurava e acariciava minhas costas ajudaram a entorpecer o sentimento um pouco, mas eu ainda me sentia muito vazia e incompleta.

Ele não estava lá! Ele não se importava! Ele provavelmente estava feliz por eu ter desaparecido!

Adormeci pouco depois e só acordei quando Victoria me alertou que estava saindo para pegar um pouco de comida. Eu voltei a dormir enquanto ela estava fora.

Despertei assustada com a porta batendo e olhei para cima para ver uma Victoria muito irritada e muito afobada. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão irritada, mesmo quando ela estava surtando com Laurent no estacionamento.

"O que foi, Vic? O que aconteceu?"

"Estamos dando o fora daqui amanhã. Eu acabarei castrando aquele grande saco de merda se eu tiver que me encontrar com ele novamente. Nós lidaremos com isso amanhã." Ela disse enigmaticamente.

Ela estava tão irritada, não havia nenhuma maneira de eu questioná-la. Ela ficava absolutamente aterrorizante quando estava com raiva. Eu estava feliz por ela estar na minha equipe, com certeza.

Victoria e eu decidimos que procuraríamos um motel novo pelo resto da nossa estadia em São Francisco na manhã seguinte. O lugar em que estávamos hospedadas era fedido, e com Laurent ainda ocupando o quarto a três portas de distância, nós achamos que deveríamos abandonar o navio. Eles já tinham chegado às vias de fato duas vezes em menos de dois dias, e eu estava muito cansada para lidar com o drama deles. Depois da última briga, foi a gota d'água para ela.

Acordamos cedo na manhã seguinte e fizemos o _check-out_. Eu sugeri pararmos em um restaurante para tomarmos o café da manhã, já que eu estava morrendo de fome. Viver a base de _fast food_ não estava me satisfazendo. Eu pedi algumas panquecas com morangos e Victoria pediu uma omelete de claras de ovos vegetariana. Isso me fez estremecer. Parecia a merda que eu tinha vomitado durante os últimos meses.

Eu tinha apenas começado a cavar a minha pilha de panquecas quando Victoria começou com as perguntas.

"Então, garota, quais são seus planos?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei entre uma garfada e outra. Eu não estava realmente ansiosa para falar sobre isso. Doía.

"Quero dizer, já que você está mortalmente decidida a nunca mais voltar, o que você fará?"

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu acho que encontrar um emprego, ou qualquer outra coisa." Eu dei de ombros.

"Uh huh, e como você acha que fará isso sem que eles te encontrem? Eles vão encontrá-la quando você for registrada." Ela disse, arqueando a sobrancelha para mim.

_Bem... sim, você me pegou._

"Bem, eu acho que não tenho nenhum plano." Eu disse, mais esnobe do que pretendia. _Maldita seja ela por pensar no óbvio._

"Desculpe, eu não quis ser rude, mas eu acho que você está certa. Eu realmente não pensei nisso. Eu só sabia que tinha que sair de lá, e _agora_. Ninguém sabia que Edward e eu dormimos juntos, então eu tive que partir antes de começar a aparecer. Alice já estava começando a ficar desconfiada, especialmente depois do que aconteceu na semana passada em Seattle. Esme e meu pai apenas imaginaram que eu tive meu coração quebrado e eu fui com isso e o que fosse." Eu funguei.

"Alice conhece você muito bem".

"Sim, melhor do que ninguém. Eu não disse a ela sobre dormir com Edward porque era muito importante para mim no momento, sabe? Era o nosso pequeno momento a sós e aquilo foi especial Então, quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu pensei que ela ficaria brava, envergonhada, ou desapontada. Eu não poderia fazer isso com ela".

"Eu não acho que você está dando crédito suficiente a ela, garota. Ela parece ser a pessoa que mais estaria lá para você".

"Ela estaria. No entanto, Edward é irmão dela. Este bebê jogará um raio na cabeça de todos. Se eu puder impedir que eles tenham que lidar com isso, então isso é o que eu preciso fazer".

Eu suspirei infeliz e retornei às minhas panquecas agora desfiguradas. De repente, meu apetite havia desaparecido.

"Bem, eu sei que as coisas com aquele idiota foram para o espaço. Eu sei que ele partiu seu coração, e essa merda leva tempo. Eu entendo. Eu já estive lá, Bella, mais vezes do que quero admitir. Mas, menina, você tem que endurecer. Essa merda de mãe solteira não é fácil. Você está escolhendo um caminho difícil, cheio de uma tonelada de merda, de buracos e trânsito. Você tem certeza que voltar para a sua família é pior do que uma vida de auxílio-desemprego e ajuda do governo? Porque, francamente, é onde estamos agora, essa é a sua estrada. Bebês não são baratos, e eles são um pé no saco. Eu acho que você precisa saber exatamente o quanto isso é difícil".

Eu assenti, escutando todos os seus conselhos. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ela fazia sentido, mas eu ainda estava firme na minha decisão.

"Eu não posso voltar, Victoria. Eu teria mais orgulho ficando atrás de um balcão de padaria. Se eu voltar, serei aquele clichê brega; a menina de cidade pequena que engravidou do menino de ouro. Todos pensarão que eu estou tentando "prendê-lo", como se fosse uma armadilha para segurá-lo a mim. Eu não quero isso. Edward não me quer, eu posso lidar com isso. O que eu não posso lidar é com parecer uma tola, ou humilhar o meu pai. Eu não posso enfrentar essa vergonha".

"Você não é um clichê, Bella. Você não é a primeira menina jovem a se apaixonar e que no meio da paixão se esquece de embrulhar o lixo. Isso acontece o tempo todo. Se não, Maury Povich***** não teria uma fodida carreira." Ela riu.

_*__Maury Povich__: programa americano do estilo do 'Ratinho' ou 'Márcia Goldschmidt'._

"Não comigo! Isso não acontece COMIGO! Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, Victoria! Quero dizer, eu não deveria ser essa garota! Eu não sei o que estou dizendo!" Eu disse. Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça, tentando me concentrar no que eu estava tentando dizer.

"Eu trabalhei tão duro para manter as minhas notas! Eu consegui um 4.0, eu iria para a faculdade! Todos os meus objetivos, todos os meus sonhos se foram! Eu não me arrependo de nada, porém, e isso me assusta pra caramba! No segundo em que a perspectiva de Edward e eu ficarmos juntos entrou em jogo, eu só pensava em ficar com ele e ter uma família e uma vida juntos. Todo o resto parecia tão... eu não sei, insuficiente. É como se eu não me importasse se tudo que eu tivesse fosse ele. Eu sei que é estúpido, mas agora eu não tenho nada! Se eu voltar, eu só vou parecer como algum cachorro apaixonado o prendendo por balançar o bebê na frente dele! Ele fodidamente escolheu outra pessoa!" Eu gritei.

As emoções começaram a tomar o melhor de mim neste momento. Eu estava uma bagunça chorona e meu estômago estava em nós. Eu só queria voltar e dormir. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas tentando ajudar, mas tudo era muito novo, a ferida muito fresca. Eu não poderia descobrir o que fazer em um dia. Eu só tinha conhecimento desse bebê por três semanas, e o conhecimento do comportamento de Edward por uma. Eu só precisava pensar no meu próximo passo, não no resto da minha maldita vida.

"Eu entendo, querida. Aqui está a coisa. Eu estou indo para Los Angeles para ficar com o meu irmão. Ele é dono de um bar e me ofereceu um emprego. Eu quero que você venha comigo, ele disse que você poderia ficar. Eu vou ajudá-la, querida. Isso não é algo que você possa fazer sozinha, e eu posso ser uma babá fodona, então, o que você me diz?"

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Victoria. Não posso me impor. Eu não tenho nada a oferecer, eu estou enlouquecidamente quebrada. Eu não posso envolver alguém que eu nem mesmo conheço na minha bagunça de vida. Isso é patético!"

"Por favor. Ele e sua esposa são as pessoas mais compreensivas na face da terra. Garrett e Kate tiveram Jake quando tinham 16 anos. Eles são pessoas maravilhosas. Eu acho que eles podem ajudá-la... nos ajudar. Garrett me aceitou quando eu saí de casa. Ele vem tomando conta de mim desde então. Eu contei a ele um pouco do que você está passando e ele me disse para levá-la para eles. Ele ofereceu." Ela disse com sinceridade.

"Los Angeles?" Eu meditei. Porra, pelo menos era quente. Eu podia dormir na praia se eles me chutassem para a calçada.

"Sim, Los Angeles. Venice Beach, na verdade. Então, o que você diz?"

"Eu digo, vamos lá! Eu adoro palmeiras!" Eu ri sem graça.

"Oh meu deus, Bella, você é tão sentimental! Eu tenho que dizer a você, porém, eles não são todos 'pêssegos e creme'. Meu irmão é áspero em torno das bordas. Ele é da velha escola e Hell's Angels*****. Ele tem um coração de ouro, no entanto. Sua esposa Kate é como um fodido anjo. Ela é praticamente perfeita, se não um pouco perfeita demais. Ela também é parteira e enfermeira e, francamente, estou um pouco preocupada com você. Você ainda não viu um médico, não é? As dez primeiras semanas? Os três primeiros meses são cruciais, Bella. Ela pode, pelo menos, examinar você, dar-lhe um conselho ou informações, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela é realmente boa no que faz. Você já esteve sob circunstâncias extremamente estressantes e ela está preocupada. Assim, além de Garrett ser um pé no saco, e Kate ser toda 'fada madrinha', eles são uma família e tomaram conta de mim quando ninguém mais me dava a mínima, então eles estão no nível lá de cima no meu totem. Eu sei que eles vão amá-la também".

_*__Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club__: é um clube de motoqueiros que tipicamente montam motocicletas Harley-Davison e são considerados um sindicato de crime organizado pelo Departamento de Justiça dos EUA._

"Eu confio em você, Vicky, além do mais, para onde diabos eu iria?" Eu disse solenemente enquanto olhava para as minhas mãos.

"Exatamente! Ok, então vamos arrumar as nossas coisas e podemos partir amanhã. Entre nós duas, temos o suficiente para alugar um carro".

Eu assenti. O pensamento de avançar não fez nada para confortar a dor no meu coração.

Encontramos um bom hotel perto do aeroporto naquela tarde. O Holiday Inn. Era uma atualização agradável do buraco imundo no qual eu tinha ficado por vários dias. Comemos no restaurante do hotel e eu pedi o maior e mais suculento bife do cardápio. Victoria me fez pedir uma salada também como uma segunda porção de legumes para comer com ele. Ela disse que batatas não contavam, mas eu as comi também.

Depois do jantar, nós sentamos no saguão por algumas horas enquanto Victoria ficava embriagada e assistindo a um jogo de hóquei na TV comum. Fiquei admirada com a sua confiança. Os caras estavam se jogando nela. Ela engoliu pelo menos seis bebidas e não teve que pagar por nenhuma. Eu fiquei fodidamente impressionada.

Ela descartou todos eles como se fossem sujeira em seus sapatos. Isso me surpreendeu. Eles eram caras de boa aparência, vestindo roupas agradáveis e parecendo limpos. Ela era um enigma que eu planejava resolver.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, ela estava rindo feito louca. Foi uma loucura. Ficamos acordadas conversando por horas, principalmente eu ali sentada ouvindo-a falar entre gargalhadas. Eu fiquei momentaneamente feliz em escapar da dor que eu sentia por dentro.

A cama era fabulosa. Meus ossos doloridos estavam no céu. O quarto tinha duas camas de casal, graças a Deus, então eu pude me esticar. Era difícil ficar confortável, mesmo que a minha barriga mal estivesse aparecendo. Eu não poderia imaginar que eu passaria uma vez que o meu filhote crescesse.

Programamos o alarme para 09hs para que pudéssemos tomar banho e nos arrumar a tempo suficiente para partir antes do _check-out_. O hotel tinha um ônibus que nos levaria ao aeroporto para alugar um carro.

Alugamos um carro de porte médio e partimos para Los Angeles. Eu gostei de observar o cenário passar enquanto dirigíamos. A Califórnia era tão diferente de Washington. Nós passamos por áreas de montanha, áreas desérticas, e tudo mais. Eu estava animada com a nova aventura. Eu me senti viva pela primeira vez desde aquela noite terrível.

Eu ainda tinha pesadelos e eles estavam piorando. Eu tinha sonhos horríveis de Edward e Tanya embalando um bebê enquanto olhavam nos olhos um do outro com amor e compaixão. O sonho que eu tive na noite anterior foi o pior. Eles olharam para cima e me viram os observando. Ambos riram de mim, então começaram a se abraçar e beijar e acariciar seu bebê. Eu vomitei tão violentamente que minhas costelas doíam.

Eu só queria colocar espaço suficiente entre o meu passado e meu futuro para que eu pudesse respirar novamente. Se o que Victoria disse sobre karma era verdade, eu tinha que acreditar que meu destino não acabaria em desespero.

Quando finalmente saímos da estrada, cerca de seis horas depois, eu vi as placas de sinalização indicando a direção de Venice Beach. Os edifícios eram tão lotados e estreitos. A cidade parecia ser muito eclética e de espírito livre. Era totalmente Victoria. Eu podia ver por que este era o lugar onde ela se sentia em casa.

Foi assustador ver que havia muitas pessoas na rua. Vindo de uma cidade tão pequena, este lugar era um pouco intimidante. Eu me senti pequena, segura e mansa. Eu só esperava ser capaz de encontrar conforto aqui.

Ela finalmente entrou em uma rua arborizada e parou em frente de uma casa pequena e branca. Era cercada com arbustos e havia uma grande figueira na frente. O gramado era verde e bem cuidado. Havia uma bandeira americana pendurada em uma haste na varanda, e uma velha caminhonete batida estava estacionada na calçada. Um pouco mais acima, havia um rastro de uma meia dúzia de motos.

Eu comecei a tremer nas bases.

Victoria percebeu.

"Não viaje, Bella. Garrett parece um louco fodido, mas ele é doce como uma torta. Ele está com alguns amigos aqui... não tenha medo. Eles são inofensivos. Eles nunca desrespeitariam uma mulher nesta casa, confie em mim. Eles vão recebê-la como se fosse da família." Ela disse, batendo no meu joelho.

Eu apenas assenti porque, que escolha eu tinha? Eu estava a um milhão de milhas longe de casa. Eu estava fodida de qualquer jeito.

Nós fizemos o caminho até a entrada pelo quintal e eu podia ouvir as batidas pesadas da música tocando e as gargalhadas dos homens. Eu comecei a tremer com o nervosismo.

"Sério, relaxe. Eles não são um bando de pit bulls, pelo amor de Deus. Você não confia em mim? Eu nunca colocaria você em perigo!" Ela disse.

Eu sabia disso. Eu confiava nela. Ela tinha cuidado de mim durante dias, e eu senti como se a conhecesse a minha vida inteira.

Nós continuamos a caminhar até que entramos no quintal, e os homens apareceram.

_Puta merda! Esses caras colocariam Emmett na categoria de menor tamanho! Eles pareciam um fodido bando de gorilas!_

Eles eram todos tatuados, e todos pareciam rudes... letais. Quando entramos no quintal, todos eles se viraram para nos cumprimentar.

"Sissy! Já não era sem tempo!" Um homem gritou enquanto pegava Victoria em um abraço, deixando seus pés balançando no ar.

"Solte-me, G. Você está assustando a minha amiga." Ela o repreendeu.

"Oh, desculpe! Então... você deve ser Bella." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu assenti, mas continuei olhando para o chão. Eu continuei a cantar na minha cabeça... _"Você não vai mijar nas calças na frente desses gorilas. Você não vai mijar nas calças na frente desses gorilas"._

"Hmmm, você é tímida. Não se preocupe! Leve-a para dentro, Vic. Kate estará em casa daqui a pouco e nós poderemos comer. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bella." Ele disse docemente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também." Eu murmurei para os meus chinelos.

Victoria abriu a porta dos fundos e eu a segui para dentro.

A casa era tão bonita. Era definitivamente uma casa de praia. A lavanderia abrigava uma lavadora e secadora, e tinha um par de pranchas inclinadas sobre elas.

A cozinha era arrumada e elegante. Era pequena, mas acolhedora e convidativa. Havia plantas penduradas no teto, e o revestimento amarelo das bancadas era quebrado com latas azul turquesa e copos coloridos.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a sala de estar, o cheiro de patchouli me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Estranhamente, foi reconfortante, em uma espécie estranha de intimidade. Tudo no cômodo era muito simples e confortável. O sofá era macio e confortável, com colchas artesanais penduradas na parte de trás dele. Havia duas poltronas reclináveis em ambos os lados de frente para a TV contra a parede, e havia velas por toda parte. Fiquei fascinada com as taças de vidro e frascos que estavam espalhados pela sala. Estavam todos cheios de conchas de todas as formas e cores. Eram lindos.

"Então... o que você acha? Bonito, não é? Kate é meio hippie... espere para ver o quarto dela." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

Ela me conduziu por um corredor e apontou o banheiro e o quarto de hóspedes. Ela me mostrou o seu quarto e depois me levou para o quarto de Kate e Garrett.

Minha primeira impressão do quarto é que era lindo. Era cheio de arte mística e tapeçarias. Fadas e flores por toda parte, começando com a colcha na cama, até as tapeçarias. As janelas tinham cristais pendurados e a luz estava enviando faíscas de luz e cor por todo o ambiente.

"Kate é toda _New Age._" Victoria disse com um suspiro. "Ela é proprietária de um estúdio de dança, onde ela ensina Yoga e Pilates, bem como dança étnica e burlesca. Ela também é uma profissional de saúde holística e parteira, como eu disse antes. Ela é uma viagem. Você vai totalmente amá-la." Ela disse com orgulho.

Eu ainda me sentia tão inquieta por estar na casa de estranhos. Em que merda eu havia me metido?

Victoria me estabeleceu no quarto de hóspedes e então nós duas decidimos tomar um banho. O banheiro era fodidamente espetacular. A banheira era daquelas à moda antiga com pés em forma de garras de ferro e tinha uma ducha afixada na parede. A cortina de chuveiro era circular e estampada em um suave padrão cor-de-rosa, e eu deixei escapar uma pequena risada imaginando o corpo musculoso de Garrett puxando-a em torno dele.

Os azulejos também eram rosa e muito retrô. Eu poderia dizer que a casa nunca havia sido renovada, pelo menos não nos últimos 60 anos. Tinha um bonito padrão do tempo da guerra. Era bonita, chique e pitoresca. Era o que eu sempre imaginei que a minha primeira casa seria. Diferente, especial e estranha.

Eu me infundi em um banho de óleo maravilhoso que Kate tinha no recipiente ao lado da banheira. Derramei um pouco do óleo de verbena e limão e algumas bolhas de banho de lavanda na banheira e afundei lá dentro. Foi tão bom relaxar e me limpar em um ambiente limpo e acolhedor. Eu cantarolei baixinho para mim mesma enquanto começava a divagar em relaxamento.

Fui assustada quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e uma pequena e linda morena se dobrou sobre a banheira e enfiou a mão na água. O olhar no seu rosto era sério, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Seus lábios estavam firmemente franzidos e seus olhos estreitos. Essa vadia louca fodidamente me afogaria? Que diabos!

Eu levei as mãos aos meus seios para me cobrir e sentei na banheira, olhando para ela com olhos assustados.

"Ok, ufa!" Ela disse assim que tirou a mão da água e a sacudiu para a pia. "Eu queria ter certeza de que a água não estava muito quente. Você não pode tomar banhos quentes, Bella." Ela disse com firmeza.

Eu só pude assentir, porque, porra, ela me assustou completamente. Eu estava em uma banheira estranha, fodidamente nua e ela simplesmente afunda sua mão em direção ao meu muffin! Eu estava meio que em pânico!

"Ahh, eu assustei você. Sinto muito! Eu sou assim. Fiquei preocupada quando Vic me disse que você estava tomando banho e entrei em pânico. Há muitas coisas que eu preciso ensinar a você, querida. Você ficará bem. Então, vá em frente e termine e então vá para a cozinha. Vou começar a preparar o jantar. Ok?" Ela disse enquanto batia no meu joelho molhado.

"Hum, ok." Eu respondi.

"Oh, e eu sou Kate, a propósito. Todo mundo me chama de Katie, então, simplesmente me chame de Katie." Ela disse depois de soprar-me um beijo e sair, DEIXANDO A PORTA ESCANCARADA!

Eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu estava NUA na banheira, em uma casa cheia de homens estranhos, assustadores e do tamanho de ursos. Eu comecei a gritar por Vic.

"O que foi? Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Hum, não, não realmente! Kate colocou sua mão na banheira! Eu estou nua! E a porta está aberta!" Eu gritei.

"Ah, Jesus." Victoria disse enquanto fechava a porta silenciosamente e sentava no vaso sanitário. "Ela é simplesmente assim. Todo mundo aqui é meio aberto, sabe? Simplesmente espere até acordar com Katie andando pela casa de topless. Ela é simplesmente assim. Espírito livre. Ela não quis dizer nada com isso, Bella." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

Eu suspirei e movi as bolhas um pouco ao redor da banheira. Tão confortável quanto eu havia me tornado com Victoria, eu ainda me sentia estranha deitada nua na banheira com ela no mesmo espaço. Porra, talvez eu fosse uma puritana, mas a última pessoa a me ver nua desde que eu tinha cinco anos de idade, foi Edward. Eu nunca tinha sequer andado sem calcinha na frente de Alice. Eu estava um pouco fora do meu elemento.

"Uh, eu apenas me sinto desconfortável, Victoria. Eu sou meio modesta." Eu disse timidamente.

"Sim, merda nenhuma." Ela bufou. "Escute, não é como se nós possuíssemos uma colônia nudista, ou algo assim, eu direi a ela para se acalmar, mas, sério, você não precisa se preocupar com ninguém ficar pervertido por aqui. Garrett cortaria o filho da puta ao meio se alguma vez alguém desrespeitasse uma das suas mulheres, e você, garotinha, é uma delas agora. E, sério, Bella, você não tem nada que nós não tenhamos e, sinceramente, eu tenho mais para mostrar do que você, se você sabe o que quero dizer." Ela disse enquanto apertava seus peitos juntos e ria.

Eu ri também, e internamente me encolhi com o fato de que ela realmente tinha uma comissão de frente incrível.

"Obrigada, Victoria, por tudo. Isso significa muito para mim." Eu disse honestamente.

"Não tem problema, garota. Agora, limpe-se e venha comer alguma coisa." Ela disse enquanto espirrava um pouco de água em cima de mim.

Por mais louca que tenha sido a sequência de eventos na última semana, eu tive um sentimento esmagador de que tudo ficaria bem. Meu coração era outra história.

* * *

_Eu sei, vocês querem ir atrás de Bella, sacudi-la pelos ombros e arrastá-la de volta pelos cabelos. Eu também quero, acreditem. Eu também sei que está difícil ler os últimos capítulos, tanto drama e angústia, mas eles acabam, tenham fé e continuem comigo e com a minha Beta linda **Ju Martinhão!** _

_Beijo amadas!_

_Ps. Logo teremos fic nova!_

**_Nai._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**~ Edward ~**

O último mês tinha sido de longe o pior da minha existência.

Depois que meu pai insistiu que eu voltasse para a faculdade para concluir o semestre, eu fiquei completamente perdido.

Como prometido, ele me permitiu voltar a cada fim de semana para Forks, mas isso não era nenhum consolo sem a minha menininha. Meus nervos estavam fodidamente desgastados, eu estava descontado em todos, eu era uma bagunça. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era chorar até dormir todas as noites sentindo a falta dela, e preocupado com a sua segurança.

Meus dias e noites passaram assim. Eu não sei por que meu pai achou que eu seria capaz de me concentrar na faculdade na minha condição. Eu era um zumbi. Eu levantava, ia para a faculdade, enrolava para passar o tempo, voltava para casa, bebia até que ficasse estúpido e ia para a cama. Eu simplesmente coloquei essa rotina no modo 'repeat' a cada dia.

Depois da segunda viagem a Forks para procurar por Bella, meu pai deu-me uma receita de antidepressivos. Eu sei que ele estava preocupado, já que eu não funcionava direito. Eu não conseguia dormir a menos que eu apagasse e estava tendo ataques de pânico em uma base diária. Eles não funcionaram, e eu realmente não queria tomar nada. Eu precisava sentir. Eu não tinha o direito de me entorpecer e fingir que aquela merda toda não tinha acontecido.

A animosidade entre minha família e eu havia se dissipado após o desaparecimento de Bella. Não era como se tudo estivesse bem, ou que alguém tivesse esquecido o incidente que nos levou a este ponto, mas nós estávamos ligados a um objetivo comum... encontrar Bella e superar todo o resto.

Alice era a mais difícil. Ela me culpava por Bella ter desaparecido. Eu sabia que tinha que ser minha culpa, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que ela teve que fugir. Eu não estava aqui, ela não teria que me ver. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que ela estava com medo de lidar com Tanya depois de tudo. Isso eu fodidamente entendia, e isso me fez querer acabar com aquela vadia estúpida.

Dias após o desaparecimento dela, Rosalie Hale veio até nós e explicou que ela e Tanya tinham encontrado com Bella exatamente antes de ela desaparecer. Tanya, é claro, abriu aquela boca fodida e fez Bella acreditar que ela estava indo me ver novamente e que nós estávamos juntos, ou alguma merda assim. Que louca fodida.

Rosalie se desculpou profundamente, dizendo que tentou fazer Tanya parar, mas Bella saiu correndo. Ela se sentia mal e sentia alguma culpa pelo desaparecimento de Bella. Eu nunca discuti com ela. Cadelas fodidas estúpidas não podiam manter suas bocas fechadas.

Emmett teve que me deter várias vezes depois que eu tentei ir atrás de Tanya em uma fúria induzida pela bebida. a álcool. Ela fodidamente pagaria, não importava o que acontecesse. Aquela cadela tinha isso vindo. Eu a culpava tanto quanto me culpava. Pelo menos eu estava bêbado demais para perceber o que diabos eu estava fazendo. Ela estava fodidamente sóbria como uma pedra. Que puta manipuladora.

Rosalie, por outro lado, estava se redimindo. Ela e sua mãe estiveram na casa de Charlie sem parar. Sua mãe aparecia para limpar e cozinhar, assim como para atender aos telefonemas juntamente com Rosalie. Rosalie esteve vasculhando a internet com Alice, tentando encontrar possibilidades quanto ao paradeiro de Bella.

Um dia depois que voltei para Hanover, eles localizaram a caminhonete dela na periferia de Port Angeles, ao lado da estrada. Não havia sinais de luta, ou crime. Ela tinha sido simplesmente abandonada. Eu estava grato por ela não ter sido ferida, pelo menos era o que aparentava. E isso me deixou ainda mais bravo com ela. O que diabos ela estava pensando?!

Foi por volta da terceira semana quando eu estava em casa que perdi a cabeça. Eles simplesmente não estavam fazendo o suficiente para fodidamente encontrá-la. Este buraco de cidade estava cheia de filhos da puta Barney Fife***** que não estavam chegando a lugar nenhum. Eu nunca me senti tão desesperado na porra da minha vida inteira.

_*__Barney Fife__ é um personagem de uma série de comédia americana chamada: The Andy Griffith Show. Trata-se de um policial atrapalhado e lento da pacata cidade de Mayberry, na Carolina do Norte._

O FBI havia sido inicialmente envolvido, mas recuou desde que era claramente uma situação de fuga, e não um sequestro. Tal raciocínio me irritou. Não importa qual era a porra da circunstância, minha menininha estava desaparecida e estava sozinha. Ela tinha que estar com medo. Ela nunca tinha ficado sozinha... NUNCA. Ela sempre teve o seu pai, o meu pai, ou Emmett e eu para cuidar dela. Ela não sabia nada sobre se virar sozinha.

Eu sabia que ela não poderia ter levado muito dinheiro também. Eu sei que ela estava guardando dinheiro de quando trabalhava de babá e de um trabalho de meio período que tinha tido no verão anterior, mas tinha que ser muito pouco pela maneira como ela e Alice gastavam seu dinheiro. Como diabos ela esperava comer? Pagar por um hotel? Onde diabos ela ficaria?

Cerca de duas semanas depois que ela desapareceu, Charlie recebeu uma carta. Fiquei aliviado por ela ter entrado em contato com ele, embora eu tenha ficado um pouco chateado por ela não ter tentado entrar em contato comigo, mesmo que fosse apenas para me xingar. Essa merda doeu muito.

A carta chegou cerca de cinco dias depois que eu tinha voltado para Hanover e havia um carimbo de correio de São Francisco, na Califórnia. No início ninguém queria me deixar ler a carta, ou me dizer o que havia nela. Eu finalmente ameacei o meu pai com dor auto-infligida e ele cedeu.

Levei a carta para o meu quarto, sem saber o que esperar e não querendo que ninguém realmente pairasse ao redor enquanto eu a lia. Eu tinha certeza de que, o que quer que fosse, não era bom. Eu podia sentir minhas mãos tremendo quando a abri.

_**Querido papai,**_

_**Sinto muito por partir da maneira que eu fiz.**__**Eu nunca quis magoá-lo, ou deixá-lo preocupado.**_

_**Eu estou bem.**__**Eu apenas precisava deixar Forks e recomeçar a minha vida.**__**Eu encontrei uma faculdade que me interessa e decidi apenas partir mais cedo para que eu pudesse começar as aulas imediatamente.**__**Eu sei que todo mundo tentaria me convencer a ficar em Washington, uma vez que esse sempre foi o meu plano, então eu simplesmente precisava fazer uma ruptura limpa.**_

_**Eu prometo entrar em contato em breve, uma vez que eu estiver instalada. Eu me candidatarei para bolsas de estudo e empréstimos escolares, então você não precisará se preocupar em pagar pela minha educação.**__**Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.**_

_**Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito.**__**Você é um pai maravilhoso e espero que um dia você me perdoe pelas minhas ações.**__**Eu deixarei você orgulhoso, pai, eu prometo.**_

_**Eu sempre quis experimentar coisas novas e conhecer lugares diferentes, e eu estou animada para fazer isso agora. Por favor, saiba que eu não o deixei, ou qualquer outra pessoa, por isso. Eu estou simplesmente tentando ver um pedaço do mundo que me teria sido negado se eu tivesse ficado.**_

_**Por favor, dê a Esme e Alice todo o meu amor, e diga que eu sentirei falta delas todos os dias.**__**Agradeça a Esme por ser a melhor mãe do mundo, e diga que sem ela eu nunca teria tido a coragem de fazer isso sozinha.**_

_**Certifique-se também de dizer a Emmett que eu o amo.**__**Eu sei que ele vai se preocupar por não poder cuidar de mim, mas garanta a ele que eu não ficarei longe para sempre. Eu apenas precisava de um tempo.**_

_**Diga a Carlisle para cuidar deles, ele é um homem tão bom e somos todos sortudos por tê-lo.**__**Eu sou uma garota de muita sorte por ter dois pais incríveis que a amam tanto. Isso quase parece injusto.**__**:)**_

_**E, por favor, diga a todos, e isso inclui você, pai... por favor, diga a todos para perdoarem Edward. Como Esme me disse ao telefone, o perdão é vital, o esquecimento é inevitável.**__**Eu vou perdoá-lo e você também deveria.**__**Somos apenas jovens, e coisas como essa acontecem.**__**Foi só uma paixão, e eu seguirei em frente também. Eu odiaria pensar na família sendo separada por algo que estava prestes a acontecer eventualmente.**__**Nós nunca teríamos dado certo.**_

_**Pai, por favor, cuide-se. Eu odeio saber que não estarei aí para cuidar de você. Certifique-se de que Esme o mantenha bem alimentado.**__**Eu deverei a ela por toda a vida.**_

_**Com todo o meu amor, papai,**_

_**Bella.**_

Eu fiquei fodidamente lívido quando li isso. Ela estava tão cheia de merda. Tanto quanto eu amava aquela garota, eu queria bater naquela bunda! Como ela era estúpida de fingir que estava bem, que estava apenas começando de novo em algum lugar. Mentirosa do caralho. Ela estava fugindo da porra da confusão que eu havia feito e aquilo era besteira. Eu não podia culpá-la, mas eu me sentia culpado por causar tal bagunça. Se eu não fosse um filho da puta idiota, inseguro e obcecado, ela ainda estaria em Forks.

Eu detonei meu quarto depois de ler a carta. Cada pedaço de mobília foi aniquilado. Eu destruí meus CDs, rasguei meus livros. Eu queria queimar a porra do lugar. Eu estava com tanta raiva que eu não tinha controle sobre a situação. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar do caralho.

Meu pai e Emmett finalmente arrombaram o meu quarto para tentar me acalmar. Eu empurrei os dois do meu caminho e dei o fora. Eu precisava ficar longe de todos e colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

Eu dirigi por horas, sem destino. Eu só precisava de paz. Parei em uma pequena área arborizada e fiquei lá sentado no meu carro. Fumei cigarros como um filho da puta e deixei todos os pensamentos na minha cabeça dançarem.

Foi então que eu tive a minha epifania.

Voltei para casa como um morcego fugindo do inferno. Pulei do carro quando cheguei em casa, nem mesmo me incomodando em desligar o motor ou fechar a maldita porta. Eu precisava da ajuda do meu pai.

"Pai! Pai! Você está aqui?" Gritei quando entrei em casa.

"Aqui, filho." Eu ouvi meu pai chamando da sala de estar.

"Eu preciso falar com você... é importante." Eu disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"O que está acontecendo... o que há de errado?" Ele disse quando se levantou e agarrou os meus ombros.

"Eu tive uma ideia. É uma ideia brilhante pra caralho. Eu preciso da sua ajuda, no entanto".

"Tudo bem, vá em frente." Ele encorajou.

"Ok, eu quero usar parte do dinheiro do meu fundo fiduciário que a vovó Masen me deixou. Eu quero começar algum tipo de fodida força-tarefa, ou uma merda do que quer que eles chamem. Podemos contratar pessoas para procurar por Bella em tempo integral. Eu também quero contratar um detetive particular. Alguém bom, não um caipira como os daqui. Eu quero fazer toda essa merda agora".

"Tudo bem, Edward, mas como exatamente você quer fazer isso? Eu ficaria feliz em pagar o que for necessário. Eu acho que essa é uma ótima ideia, uma que eu andei pensando por um tempo. Eu já recorri a um detetive particular. Ele está em São Francisco neste exato momento e conseguiu localizar um motel onde ela esteve hospedada".

Eu gritei em emoção.

"Ela está lá? Vamos!" Eu gritei.

"Agora, espere, Edward, ela não está mais lá. Ela esteve lá com uma mulher chamada Victoria Turner. Ele as rastreou e descobriu que Victoria reservou um quarto no Holiday Inn uma semana depois. Verificou-se que havia de fato outra mulher com Victoria. Esse nome soa de alguma forma familiar para você?"

Eu pensei muito. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de alguém chamado Victoria, e ela nunca havia mencionado qualquer amiga chamada Victoria.

"Não, nunca ouvi falar dela. E se for alguém que a pegou? Ela poderia fodidamente machucá-la!"

"Eu tenho Jenks nisso, Edward. Todo mundo com quem ele falou pareceu achar que elas eram muito amigáveis. O ex-namorado de Victoria estava hospedado no motel onde elas estavam originalmente. Ele disse que encontrou com Victoria em Reno, Nevada. Ele não sabia muito sobre ela, infelizmente. Jenks descobriu que Victoria alugou um carro e ele foi devolvido no aeroporto de Los Angeles. Ele está indo para lá".

"VOCÊ ESTÁ FODIDAMENTE FALANDO SÉRIO?! ELA JÁ PODE TER EMBARCADO EM UM AVIÃO!" Eu gritei.

"Acalme-se Edward, nós estamos fazendo o que podemos. Eu também acho que todo mundo precisa entender a realidade de que ela não quer ser encontrada ainda. Ela poderia muito bem estar dizendo a verdade sobre ir para a faculdade em outro lugar. Eles têm algumas faculdades de culinária muito boas. Talvez ela tenha encontrado uma de prestígio e decidiu arriscar. Eu nunca quereria negar a ela esta oportunidade, Edward e você também não deveria." Ele disse em uma voz suave. Isso não estava ajudando.

"Foda-se. Eu vou para L.A. Levarei Emmett e Jasper comigo. Alice conhece essa tal de Victoria?" Eu perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Isso foi o que eu pensei. Ela não conhece essa garota! Ela pode estar em apuros! Eu vou atrás dela. Mesmo que eu tenha que caminhar cada porra de centímetro daquela cidade. Eu não posso simplesmente ficar aqui sentado mais. Foda-se a faculdade, foda-se tudo. Eu só tenho um par de semanas para terminar e não vou voltar".

Eu olhei para o meu pai, esperando que ele discutisse comigo. Ele poderia ter tentado até que sua cara ficasse azul, mas nada me faria mudar de ideia.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu entrarei em contato com a Universidade. Meus contatos lá verão que você é capaz de realizar seus exames finais online. Vá falar com o seu irmão e eu reservarei o voo para vocês. Vocês podem partir amanhã. Conversaremos sobre a sua ideia sobre a criação de uma fundação quando vocês voltarem." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Obrigado, pai. Eu aprecio isso." Eu disse honestamente.

"Você não precisa me agradecer, Edward. Isto é o que estivemos esperando de você. Amadurecer. Você está fazendo a coisa certa. Eu, no entanto, tenho que dizer que eu só permito que você use 100 mil dólares neste empreendimento. Tenho certeza que Jenks será bem sucedido. E se ele não for, eu não vejo o que mais nós podemos fazer. Eu não posso permitir que você perca todo o fundo fiduciário que sua avó deixou para você".

Eu apenas fiz uma careta e encolhi meus ombros. Eu gastaria cada centavo.

"Como se isso importasse? Eu tenho outros dois. Terei quase 25 milhões de dólares no momento em que eu tiver 30 anos, pai. Isso é muito mais do que eu um dia precisarei. Eu usarei cada centavo se eu tiver que usar. Se eu não tiver Bella para compartilhá-lo, então eu não o quero de qualquer maneira. Era para o_ nosso_ futuro. Meu futuro é com ela, pai. Ponto final".

Ele balançou a cabeça e me deu um tapinha no ombro antes de subir as escadas.

Ele foi para o meu quarto e ligamos para Emmett. Ele naturalmente estava disposto a ir comigo. Nós desligamos rapidamente e ele estaria aqui na manhã seguinte.

Liguei para Jasper depois e ele concordou em ir junto. Nós três nos dividiríamos para cobrir todo o território. Eu queria ter certeza de que não perderíamos nada.

Eu sabia o que queria fazer com a força tarefa... ou o que quer que se chamasse. (Eu precisava de um nome para essa merda) e eu esperava que Emmett pudesse ajudar com algumas ideias.

Imaginei que, se pudéssemos contratar alguém para ficar sentado e ligar para hospitais, motéis e postos policiais em todo o país, nós poderíamos encontrá-la. Eu sabia que poderíamos procuras nas faculdades também, mesmo sabendo, lá no fundo, que ela não estava indo para nenhuma porra de faculdade. Ela estava em algum lugar sendo um fodido bebê chorão, e eu precisava encontrá-la e tornar tudo melhor.

Nós chegamos em Los Angeles na noite seguinte. Nossa primeira parada foi no aeroporto, mas eu realmente tinha dúvidas de que ela ainda estivesse na área, já que ela certamente chegou cerca de uma semana antes de nós.

Nós nos encontramos no dia seguinte com o detetive particular contratado pelo meu pai. Ele tinha algumas pistas sobre a tal Victoria, mas todas as trilhas tinham acabado em nada. Ele sugeriu que buscássemos nos locais habituais de fuga... Hollywood... as praias... o centro da cidade. Nós fizemos isso, ficando completamente perdidos. Eu nunca tinha ido para Los Angeles e a cidade era um pouco intimidante. A porra do lugar era um jardim zoológico. Rezei para que a minha menininha não estivesse nesse buraco de merda. Ela seria comida viva.

Acabamos enfiando o rabo entre as pernas e deixamos a Califórnia depois dos cinco dias mais longos de toda a minha vida. Estávamos todos mentalmente e fisicamente esgotados. Foi miserável.

De volta a Forks, eu comecei a me organizar para a cruzada "Caça Fodida a Bella". Sim, meu nome verdadeiro para a merda. Meu pai, claro, cortou essa merda e nomeou de "Trazer Bella Para Casa". Mesma coisa de bosta.

A Sra. Hale se ofereceu para tomar posse como presidente. Ela e Rosalie trabalhavam incansavelmente da casa de Charlie, enquanto o resto de nós acampava em nossa casa. Nós nos encontrávamos com todos várias vezes ao dia. Charlie tinha um grupo de busca trabalhando; eles estavam procurando na floresta desde que a caminhonete dela foi encontrada. Eles haviam chegado a zero - nada. Ele nunca desistiria. Nós estávamos na mesma página.

Eu nunca desistiria da minha menininha.

* * *

_Sou só eu que sofro com os POVs de Edward? Eu fico com o coração na mão... e uma vontade de pular na fic e torcer o pescoço da Bella. Notícia boa? Mais quatro capítulos e a agonia acaba!_

_Obrigada Ju, por deixar tudo bonitinho!_

_Beijocas!_

**_Nai._**


	26. Chapter 26

_Música para o capítulo: "Walk Away from Love", de David Ruffin. _

**Capítulo 26**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava um pouco mais do que mortificada após a troca que Kate e eu tivemos no banheiro. Eu acreditei em Victoria quando disse que ela era inofensiva, mas, ainda assim... foi estranho.

Esperei no quarto de hóspedes até que Victoria terminasse seu banho, porque eu não me sentia confortável o suficiente para sair sozinha.

Estava tudo tranquilo, apesar do som da televisão na outra sala quando entramos. Kate estava na cozinha e eu podia ouvir potes e panelas fazendo barulho ao redor. Vic sentou no sofá ao lado de Garrett e eu sentei em uma cadeira em frente a eles. Eu estava muito nervosa e comecei a brincar com os cordões do moletom de Edward. Eu podia senti-los olhando para mim. Era estranho.

"Tudo bem Bella, então, qual é a história? Onde está o imbecil que te engravidou?" Garrett perguntou sem rodeios.

Eu olhei para ele em choque. O olhar em seu rosto me aterrorizou. Ele parecia absolutamente lívido. Ele estava bravo comigo?

"Hum, ele está na faculdade em New Hampshire." Eu respondi calmamente.

"Bem, isso é um inferno de viagem para chutar uma bunda. Eu estou aqui para isso, no entanto." Ele balançou a cabeça antes de incliná-la para trás e tomar um gole da sua cerveja.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei.

Victoria riu e ele levantou suas sobrancelhas para mim.

"Não?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Quero dizer, não, eu não quero que ele apanhe, ou algo assim. Você não tem que fazer isso." Eu disse em um fôlego só. O cara era fodidamente assustador.

"Foda-se, Bella. Você é uma menina boa, eu posso dizer. Aquele filho da puta precisa agir como homem. Já que ele não consegue entender a merda por conta própria, eu tenho paciência suficiente para ensiná-lo. Um dia comigo e ele nunca mais foderá com nada." Ele disse orgulhosamente.

"Não é assim." Eu respondi, abaixando minha cabeça.

"O que diabos isso significa? Ele não está cumprindo com a parte dele da barganha aqui, _mãezinha_. Ele que se foda. Ele precisa cuidar das merdas dele." Ele disse, irritado.

"Bella, perdoe o meu irmão homem das cavernas aqui. Ele apenas fica muito exaltado sobre coisas assim. Ele tem opiniões muito fortes... perdoe a sua bunda estúpida." Victoria disse enquanto dava um tapa na nuca dele.

Deixei escapar uma risadinha porque era engraçado ver esta garota 'tamanho PP' bater nessa besta gigante e durona. Ele me lembrava um pouco Emmett, bem, se Emmett fosse coberto de tatuagens, bebesse gasolina e comesse criancinhas no café da manhã.

Kate apareceu alguns minutos depois com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto e anunciou o jantar. Nós levantamos para ir em direção à pequena mesa da cozinha, quando Garrett puxou meu braço.

Eu olhei para ele com surpresa, molhando minha calça pela terceira vez hoje.

"Escute, eu amo a minha esposa. Ela é a mulher mais fodidamente linda no planeta, mas aquela cadela não poderia cozinhar para salvar sua vida. Eu garanto que ela fez alguma bosta de feijão, ou qualquer merda que ela chame de comida. Finja que você não se sente bem e eu vou levá-la para um passeio. Eu darei a você um pouco de comida de verdade." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

Eu não tinha certeza se queria ir a qualquer lugar com este psicopata, quero dizer, ele poderia me levar para algum beco e festejar no meu corpo morto, por tudo o que eu sabia. Eu simplesmente assenti porque, o que diabos eu deveria fazer?

MERDA.

Fiel à palavra de Garrett, fomos servidos com a merda mole mais nojenta e desagradável existente na face terra. Aquilo fodidamente fedia! Era algo com curry e tofu misturado com algo mais nojento. Meu filhote ficou irritado. Naquele momento eu decidi que iria até para o inferno com Garrett. Eu esperava que fosse para o McDonald's, mas se fosse para um beco de morte... Foda-se. Eu morreria de fome logo com essa merda, de qualquer maneira. Por que adiar o inevitável?

Empurrei aquela merda molenga no meu prato por alguns minutos, enquanto Kate e Vic ficaram de gracinha uma com a outra. Eu estava feliz por Kate não ter me pegado ainda, como Vic prometeu que ela faria. Eu não estava no clima. Finalmente, pedi para tomar um ar e Garrett se ofereceu para me levar para um passeio pela cidade.

Caminhamos em silêncio pelo que eu havia temido ser o meu beco da morte. O cheiro do ar fresco do oceano era uma delícia, no entanto. A doçura salgada me acalmou. Eu de repente me vi sorrindo, e Garrett notou.

"Então, eu vou apresentá-la ao calçadão. Isto é pelo que Venice Beach é famosa. Você vai amá-la. Mas, eu não quero você aqui à noite sem mim. Sempre que você quiser vir, diga-me e eu virei com você." Ele disse sinceramente.

Eu concordei e ele me deu um sorriso doce.

Eu estava começando a ter um sentimento melhor por Garrett. Ele não podia ser tão ruim se era irmão de Vic, ela era um anjo aos meus olhos.

Caminhamos em silêncio durante a maior parte, enquanto eu apreciava a visão em torno de mim. Era uma infinidade de cores e ações. Por um lado estávamos cercados pela areia e pelas ondas, e do outro estavam as lojas e restaurantes que ladeavam a passagem estreita. Havia gente por toda parte. Artistas de rua, pessoas sem-teto, turistas, pessoas andando de bicicleta, patins, tinha de tudo. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta vida em todos os meus anos. Fiquei encantada.

Enquanto caminhávamos sem rumo, Garrett finalmente me conduziu em direção a uma barraca de comida no canto. Era decorada brilhantemente como algo que você veria em um parque de diversões. A placa acima dizia: _Big Daddy's_.

"Este é o lugar onde comeremos. A melhor comida maldita do mundo. Espere até você provar um churros daqui. Você ficará tão grande quanto uma casa porque se tornará uma viciada!" Ele riu.

"Você está tentando dizer que eu estou gorda?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me insultada.

"inferno, não. Mas, mãezinha, você percebe que ficará enorme, certo?" Ele riu.

"Duh." Eu murmurei.

"Não diga isso assim, uma mulher grávida é uma coisa linda. Ver Kate carregando o nosso bebê foi a coisa mais fodidamente linda que eu fodidamente já vi." Ele disse pensativamente.

"Ugh, eu ficarei enorme, porém, toda cheia de estrias e gorda!" Eu resmunguei.

Eu não tenho certeza do que provocou a conversa que eu estava tendo sobre o meu corpo com aquele estranho, mas eu estava confortável com isso... por mais estranho que fosse.

"Marcas de estrias no seio são como um sinal de coragem. Eu adoro cada uma das de Kate. Isso significa que ela me amava o suficiente para dar à luz a minha desova demoníaca. Essa é uma fodida realização. Elas devem ser usadas com orgulho. Nunca deixe ninguém dizer algo diferente a você, Bella. Um homem de verdade gosta de uma mulher de verdade. Nunca se esqueça dessa merda." Ele disse enquanto dava um tapinha na minha cabeça.

Enquanto estávamos na frente do balcão para pedir, ele me deu o resumo sobre as delícias feitas pelo restaurante.

Nós dois acabamos pedindo um cheeseburger. Ele pediu também batatas grelhadas para nós compartilharmos, assim como um churros... o que quer que fosse isso.

Ele pegou toda a nossa comida e caminhamos até a grama de frente para o oceano, e nos sentamos para comer.

"Então, você quer me contar a história? Você não tem, você sabe." Ele disse entre mordidas.

Eu hesitei. E se ele achasse que eu era algum tipo de prostituta, ou pior? E se ele achasse que eu era apenas uma garotinha estúpida fugindo dos seus problemas? Oh, espere! Isso era exatamente o que eu era. Imaginei que eu não tinha nada a perder, então contei a ele.

Ele ficou sentado silenciosamente ponderando a minha admissão.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu acho que você é estúpida. Você ama o rapaz. Se você o ama, você vai perdoá-lo. Você precisa voltar e enfrentar essa merda. Parece que você tem pessoas que sentirão sua falta, Bella. Não é justo com eles." Ele disse severamente.

"Eu sei, mas eu simplesmente não quero. Isso faz sentido? Eu não quero voltar, pelo menos não ainda. Eles fodidamente me tratam como um bebê, porra e isso só ficará pior. Eles controlarão tudo, e até forçarão que Edward e eu façamos isso juntos. Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero que ele seja forçado a ficar comigo." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu entendo isso, mas, realmente, o que ele fez foi normal." Ele fez uma pausa diante da expressão de choque no meu rosto.

"NORMAL? É normal trair a sua namorada?"

"Ok, isso saiu errado. Ele é um cara jovem. Nós todos fodemos as coisas. Eu faço isso o tempo todo, pergunte a Kate. Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz em contar a você o pedaço de merda que eu era. Nós éramos jovens quando eu a engravidei. Eu me assustei. Eu estava lá para cuidar do menino e essas merdas, mas eu vivia saindo e indo a festas também. Eu fodi muito com ela. Ela sempre me aceitou de volta porque não importa o que acontecesse, ela sabia que eu só amava a ela. Eu sou um homem, e nós somos fodidamente estúpidos. Nossos paus ditam as nossas ações. Não é uma desculpa... é a verdade. Beber deixa a merda obscura. Não é desculpa, é apenas a maneira que é a coisa. Você precisa descobrir se o ama o suficiente para amar suas mancadas também".

Uau! Quem fodidamente sabia que o Godzilla poderia ser tão fodidamente profundo? O cara me chocou completamente.

"Então, o quê, eu supostamente deveria simplesmente perdoá-lo por deixar a Rainha da Clamídia escalar o pau dele? Uma prostituta que me tratou como lixo durante anos? É isso que se espera de mim?" Eu rosnei.

"Infenro, não! Faça-o pagar. Confie em mim. Kate vai ensiná-la como torturar um homem." Ele riu. "Aquela mulher me tem na palma da sua mão. Ela deixou de aguentar as minhas merdas depois de um tempo. Eu acho que ela estava esperando que eu crescesse. Acho que eu cresci, eu não sei. Mas eu sei que nunca quero ficar com mais ninguém. As cadelas tentam se jogar em mim o tempo todo. Elas não significam merda nenhuma e eu tenho a certeza que elas recebam essa vibração de mim. Eu não sou mais um galinha. Eu digo a eles para se foder, ponto final".

Eu pensei sobre o que ele disse por um tempo. Eu estava começando a entender o que ele tentava transmitir, mas o fato não fez nada para diminuir a dor que Edward me infligiu. Era como se eu nunca pudesse esquecer a visão dele em tal posição comprometedora. Eu sempre desconfiaria dele, e eu não acho que queria viver dessa maneira.

"Eu não acho que posso voltar a confiar nele, ou perdoá-lo. Eu ainda o amo, porém, mais do que nunca." Eu admiti.

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

"Olha, eu acho que você tem muito no que pensar. Eu realmente acho que você precisa voltar, mas não vou mandá-la embora. Eu cuidarei de você... todos nós cuidaremos".

"Obrigada, Garrett, mas eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu não quero ser um fardo. Eu tenho que encontrar uma maneira de cuidar de mim mesma. Eu não viverei às custas de vocês." Eu disse honestamente.

"Ok, aqui está um pequeno acordo. Você sabe cozinhar?" Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, eu sei cozinhar. Por quê?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber o que diabos aquilo tinha a ver com o que estávamos falando.

"Bem, você viu a merda que a minha esposa cozinha. Eu não posso comer aquela porcaria. Você assume as funções da cozinha enquanto puder, e eu cuidarei de tudo o que você precisar. Você me fará um grande favor... confie em mim".

Eu ri do seu desespero. Eu totalmente compreendia, porém. Aquela porcaria era ruim.

"Ok, negócio fechado, mas você não acha que isso magoará os sentimentos de Kate?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, ela é ocupada o suficiente. Isso vai ajudá-la também. Talvez você possa ajudá-la com o estúdio e essas coisas. Eu te ofereceria um trabalho no bar, mas você é apenas uma pirralha, então isso não vai funcionar. Nós daremos um jeito".

"Obrigada, Garrett." Eu respondi.

"Não se preocupe, mãezinha. Agora, você está pronta para o churros? Você pensará que morreu e foi para o céu!" Ele riu enquanto arrancava um pedaço da massa açucarada e entregava para mim.

Ahhh... o churros era realmente celestial. Nós terminamos nosso deleite em silêncio e caminhamos de volta para a casa.

Kate e Victoria estavam sentadas próximas no sofá conversando quando voltamos.

"Aí estão vocês! Eu estava ficando preocupada!" Kate nos repreendeu.

"Desculpe, baby. Eu queria mostrar a ela os arredores. Nós paramos para comer um churros. É como uma iniciação." Ele disse enquanto piscava para mim.

"Onde está o meu?" Victoria choramingou.

"Da próxima vez." Ele prometeu.

Sentei ao lado de Victoria e ela envolveu seu braço em volta de mim.

"Então, _Bumble Bee_, nós precisamos conversar. Você já descobriu o que fará? Você voltará para casa, ou ficará?" Ela perguntou.

"Hum, ficar?" Eu disse, mas soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Isso é o que eu imaginei. Ok, aqui está a coisa. Se você não quer ser encontrada, nós precisamos fazer algum controle de danos. Seu pai receberá a carta que nós enviamos de São Francisco, a qualquer dia. Eu não acho que isso os impedirá de procurar por você, e você sabe que eu realmente preferiria que você volte para casa. Eu irei com você se você decidir ir, mas você precisará cobrir seus rastros. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?" Ela perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu não tinha a menor ideia.

"Ok, depois que você tiver o bebê, haverá um registro médico. Eles saberão onde você está, é registro público. Nós teremos que dar a você um novo nome e essas coisas." Ela disse, olhando-me atentamente.

"Ok, então você quer que eu escolha um nome?" Eu perguntei. Bastante simples.

"Sim, mas você terá que esperar até ter 18 anos, então você tem que permanecer quieta por agora. Garrett pode sempre conseguir uma nova identidade para você, ele conhece algumas pessoas." Ela disse com um sorriso para Garrett. "Ele fez isso para mim quando eu fugi. Eu mantive o meu primeiro nome, mas adotei o nome de solteira de Kate. Eles teriam me colocado em um orfanato se tivessem me encontrado, então ele cobriu meus rastros".

"Ok, então, que seja. O que eu preciso fazer? Como eu faço isso?" Eu perguntei, de repente petrificada.

"Não se preocupe com isso agora. Você não precisará trabalhar nem nada, então eles não serão capazes de rastrear o seu número de segurança social. O bebê chegará depois do seu aniversário, então você deve ter tempo suficiente para fazer isso e tirar uma nova carteira de motorista – ou, eu posso simplesmente pedir ao meu cara para fazer uma identidade para você, assim você não terá um rastro de papel. Apenas me dê o nome e será feito." Ele disse.

Eu fiquei intrigada por um momento, não tendo certeza do que diabos eu gostaria de ser chamada. Em seguida, eu disparei.

"Bella Masen." Eu respondi. Masen era o nome de solteira de Esme. Pelo menos o bebê teria um pedaço dos Cullen ligado a ele. "E eu acho que você deveria fazer isso, assim não haverá vestígios. Eu não quero correr o risco de me encontrarem e eles certamente serão capazes de rastrear uma mudança legal de nome".

"Bem, isso foi rápido." Ele riu: "Tudo bem então, eu darei um jeito nessa merda amanhã." Ele respondeu quando levantou, pedindo licença para sair para fumar.

"Bem, Bella, Tem sido um longo dia para você. Você deveria dormir um pouco. Eu vou acordá-la de manhã para meditar e então poderemos conversar, ok?" Kate disse docemente.

"Hum, ok." Eu assenti.

Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo na minha cabeça e Victoria levou-me para o quarto de hóspedes. Ela se ofereceu para dormir comigo e eu fiquei aliviada. Por mais agradáveis que todos parecessem, eu ainda estava assustada e desconfortável.

Nós ficamos acordadas conversando um pouco até que eu não conseguisse segurar meus olhos abertos por mais tempo. Eu então me joguei na terra dos sonhos.

A manhã seguinte foi estranha, para dizer o mínimo. Kate nos acordou fodidamente de madrugada para irmos até à praia e 'meditar'. Ela era uma mulher estranha, mas muito doce. Sua beleza era aparente por dentro e por fora. Era fácil ver por que Garrett a amava tanto. Eles eram um casal ímpar. Ele, o pagão, e ela, o anjo. Era hilário de uma forma maravilhosa. Eles eram o equilíbrio dos dois mundos.

Assim que terminamos com a nossa manhã sentadas na areia – já que eu não tinha ideia de como fodidamente meditar - Kate sentou ao meu lado com uma xícara de chá para conversar.

Ela era tão cheia de informações e conselhos sobre maternidade. Ela sorriu com orgulho enquanto esfregava o meu filhote mal aparente. Ela se ofereceu para me tratar, já que ela era uma enfermeira parteira. Ela era licenciada para realizar exames pré-natais e consultas, bem como fazer o parto. Ela me deu muitas informações e as diferenças entre o parto hospitalar e parto domiciliar. Quanto mais ela me informava, mais eu pensava que ter o filhote em casa era uma coisa boa. Parecia tão bonito, pacífico e íntimo.

Uma vez que foi decidido, ela ligou para o seu pequeno consultório e me encaixou para uma consulta na manhã seguinte. Ela disse que não estava muito preocupada porque eu era jovem e saudável, então eu não deveria ter nenhuma preocupação extra com a saúde do bebê. Eu expressei minha preocupação sobre a noite em que fiquei bêbada na festa de Mike e ela me garantiu que era mais do que provável que o fato não afetaria o desenvolvimento do bebê e que muitas mulheres bebiam nos estágios iniciais antes de perceberem que estão grávidas. Eu ainda estava pessimista, mas imaginei que ela me diria se houvesse necessidade de se preocupar.

Eu assumi as funções da cozinha, como Garrett havia arranjado. Kate aceitou numa boa, sem sequer questionar. Eu fiquei aliviada, pois ela era tão doce e eu não queria ferir seus sentimentos. Aparentemente, nem Garrett, daí o seu pequeno truque.

O tempo pareceu voar nas próximas semanas e meses que passaram enquanto eu morava com a família de Victoria. Eles eram uma raça estranha, com certeza, mas decentes, genuínos e amorosos.

Eu rapidamente me tornei parte da família. Meu coração sangrando estava começando a se curar e eu estava gostando de observar como o meu filhote estava vindo à vida. Eu ainda sentia uma culpa imensa por ficar longe da minha família, mas esperava que a carta que enviei aliviasse as coisas para eles.

Minha barriga estava crescendo dia a dia, e eu fiquei tão impressionada com as mudanças no meu corpo. Os enjoos começaram a desaparecer e eu estava começando a realmente gostar de estar grávida. Era um alívio pensar nisso como uma bênção, em vez de um fardo.

Viver em Venice era maravilhoso. Eu sempre gostei de praia, mas esta era completamente diferente.

A água era mágica, e eu passava muito do meu tempo livre apenas observando e ouvindo as ondas. Era calmante e relaxante para refletir sobre as coisas enquanto eu observava a natureza. O tempo foi algo que eu apreciei imediatamente. Depois de viver na floresta úmida de Forks a minha vida toda, o sol era um alívio bem-vindo. Eu amava isso. Eu amava ser capaz de passear a qualquer hora do dia e ficar confortável. Eu não tinha que carregar camadas e mais camadas de roupa, e isso era maravilhoso.

Era bom sentar à noite e olhar as estrelas da praia. Garrett e eu continuamos com o nosso ritual noturno de visitar o _Big Daddy's_ para buscar nossos doces após o jantar. Quando ele estava fora da cidade, Victoria me levava. Nós compartilhávamos um churros e eu comia uma banana coberta de chocolate. Eu estava rapidamente me tornando uma leitoa.

A cidade também me ensinou muito sobre a natureza humana. Havia uma fossa de libertinagem e pobreza, mas também um toque de beleza. Observando as pessoas em sua caminhada de vida, ou mesmo desfrutando do ambiente, ensinou-me muito. Somos todos falhos em nossos próprios caminhos, e embora seja difícil ver além do exterior, todos nós sangramos vermelho. Pura e simplesmente.

Garrett era um ótimo amigo. Ele era inteligente, atencioso e profundo. Ele estava constantemente me incentivando a dar outra chance a Edward, dizendo-me que, se Kate não tivesse feito o mesmo, ele nunca teria tido a oportunidade de assistir Jake crescer.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, e eu sabia que daria a Edward a chance de ser parte da vida do meu filhote, mas dar a _nós_ outra chance era outra história. Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para isso. Eu não tinha certeza se um dia eu seria capaz de confiar nele o suficiente. Talvez com o tempo, e só o tempo diria. Eu não podia evitar perguntar-me se ele realmente ainda queria mais. Talvez, uma vez que ele me teve, ele tenha tirado isso do seu sistema, como se eu fosse apenas uma conquista, ou desafio. Meu coração me dizia que não, que éramos mais, mas minha mente estava cheia de dúvidas.

Jake era outra história. Eu ainda tinha que conhecê-lo, já que ele era na Marinha. Tanto Kate como Garrett estavam absolutamente loucos de orgulho por ele. Observar Garrett falar sobre seu filho com tanta emoção e orgulho me fazia realmente deseja permitir que Edward participasse da vida do filhote.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Edward não estaria conosco, de qualquer maneira. Ele era um estudante em New Hampshire. Eu ainda estaria sozinha, e seria devastador para ele ter que ficar longe do seu filho. Eu sabia que não manteria seu filho longe dele para sempre. Um dia eu voltaria, mas eu não tinha certeza quando.

Assim que chegamos mais perto da data do meu parto, Kate e Victoria começaram a se preparar para a chegada do bebê. Elas vinham diariamente com sacos de guloseimas para mim, assim como coisas para o bebê.

Kate estava tão convencida, como eu estava, de que o bebê era uma menina. Eu a tinha imaginado em meus sonhos desde o momento em que descobri sobre ela. Eu sabia na minha alma. Eu sabia o tom exato da sua pele, o brilho do seu cabelo e o lindo verde penetrante dos olhos dela. Eles me perseguiam, como se Edward estivesse olhando através de mim.

Garrett tinha começado a trabalhar na edícula assim que eu me mudei. Uma vez foi o sei "Recanto dos Homens", como ele a chamava, mas ele logo a transformou em uma linda casa/quarto do bebê para o filhote e eu. Fiquei impressionada com sua hospitalidade e generosidade.

Todos eles ainda eram muito inflexíveis sobre a minha volta para a minha família, mas nunca me pressionaram. Eles queriam ter certeza que, se eu não estava com a minha família, que eu estivesse segura com eles. Eu me sentia sortuda e honrada por eles se importarem conosco.

Quando meu parto se aproximou, Kate começou a me levar com ela para o trabalho. Ela não me queria sozinha em casa quando eu estava prestes a estourar. Victoria estava ausente na maioria dos dias, e em outros ela dormia durante todo o dia depois de trabalhar longas horas no bar de Garrett à noite.

Eu amava trabalhar com Kate. Ela já havia me introduzido ao mundo maravilhoso da yoga, que eu absolutamente amei. Surpreendentemente, eu era boa nisso. Eu nunca tinha sido capaz de realizar qualquer tipo de proeza atlética, então foi um grande impulso de autoconfiança. Ela também ensinava Pilates, dança do ventre, flamenco, assim como outros estilos interessantes de danças étnicas. Eu amava ficar assistindo as aulas, especialmente quando ela dava aulas de Burlesco*****.

_*A arte do __Burlesco__ se refere a um tipo de apresentação teatral que consiste em uma paródia ou sátira, que muitas vezes envolve strip-tease._

Eu não tinha ideia do que era e, quando vi, eu fiquei em transe. Ela tinha um 'trupe' de garotas que dançava com ela, incluindo Victoria. Elas se apresentavam em várias das casas noturnas de Los Angeles, assim como no bar de Garrett em ocasiões especiais.

Quando ela originalmente me informou que o Burlesco era 'strip-tease', eu meio que me apavorei. Stripper e Kate não combinavam, Victoria... talvez, mas isso era outra história. No entanto, assistindo-as, era apenas muito erótico, sensual e sexy. Era como se elas estivessem comemorando seus corpos, não os expondo.

Eu fui rapidamente recrutada como costureira e ela me ensinou como costurar. Eu me diverti muito aprendendo e criando aquelas belas roupas. Elas variavam de simplesmente escandalosas, para bonitas e sutis.

Ela achava que eu tinha nascido para a Yoga e estava me incentivando a continuar uma vez que o bebê nascesse. Eu tive que concordar, já que me fazia sentir forte e saudável e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, malditamente graciosa. As posições eram tão naturais e únicas. Fazia eu me sentir em paz. Tanto quanto eu amava Yoga, eu realmente queria aprender _Burlesco._

E assim foi, a maioria das minhas noites eram passadas com Kate no estúdio e meus dias mudaram de dona de casa, para ajudá-la na clínica de obstetrícia e de volta ao estúdio de Yoga. Era uma rotina maravilhosa. Nossas vidas eram muito descontraídas e realmente não ditada por regras, ou obrigações. Tudo que fazíamos era porque queríamos. Onde quer que fôssemos, era porque queríamos estar lá.

Eu podia sentir-me amadurecendo. Antes de sair de casa, eu estava oscilando entre a adolescência e a idade adulta. Eu sempre tive alguém ao meu redor, eu nunca aprendi realmente a confiar em mim mesma. Tanto quanto eu sentia falta de todos, eu tinha que admitir o quanto essa experiência seria benéfica para mim. Eu logo seria responsável por outro ser humano, e eu sentia como se finalmente fosse capaz de fazer isso bem.

Eu ainda sentia falta da minha família, no entanto. Terrivelmente. Meu coração ainda quebrava por Edward... a cada momento de cada dia. Eu ainda o amava e isso era o que mais doía. Era como se nunca fosse me curar, porque eu sabia que sempre o amaria. Meu coração pertencia a ele, mesmo que o dele já não me pertencesse.

* * *

Minha vontade de arrastar Bella pelos cabelos ainda não passou, mas o que me consola é que em 3 capítulos as coisas acontecem...

Beijos minhas amadas!

**Nai.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_"Vocês estão prontos?"_**

**_"Estamos capitão"_**

**_"Eu não ouvi direito?"_**

**_Desculpem, não resisti. Eu amo Bob Esponja! Mas vamos deixar o calça quadrada de lado... A coisa está séria por aqui... e como prometido aqui vai o primeiro dos três capítulos que serão postados hoje._**

**_Não posso deixar de agradecer a minha Beta Ju Martinhão, pois eu despejei tudo em cima dela e dois dias depois ela me devolveu tudo bonitinho. Beijo amiga!_**

**_Chega de enrolação, aí vai!_**

* * *

_Música do capítulo: "Fall to Pieces", de Velvet Revolver._

**Capítulo 27**

**~ Edward ~**

Minha vida tinha se tornado uma merda completa. Tudo que eu conseguia fazer era ir para a faculdade e procurar por Bella. Isso me consumia. Eu estava completamente grato à minha família e as outras famílias na comunidade por toda sua ajuda na tentativa de localizá-la. Nós estávamos falhando miseravelmente, mas ninguém desistiria.

Rosalie e sua mãe estavam no trabalho em tempo integral. Por mais fodidamente irritante que Rosalie fosse, eu tinha que pelo menos apreciar a sua ajuda. Eu tinha uma sensação de que ela estava fazendo isso pela simples razão de que ela queria foder o pau de Emmett, mas qualquer que fosse o motivo, pelo menos ela estava ajudando. Ela estava indo para a universidade da faculdade comunitária de Port Angeles, então ela continuava morando em Forks enquanto ia para a faculdade. Felizmente, aquela imbecil da Tanya havia deixado a cidade para ir para algum tipo de universidade. Nós não teríamos que nos preocupar mais com a cadela, felizmente. Depois que Rosalie contou a história sobre o encontro com Bella no dia em que ela desapareceu, Tanya foi basicamente chutada da porra de Forks. Ninguém tinha qualquer interesse em lidar com as merdas que ela fazia.

O detetive particular que contratamos havia encontrado pistas sujas de Victoria em todos os lugares. Sem histórico de trabalho, endereços espalhados e sem histórico de cartão de crédito. O cartão de crédito que ela usou para reservar o quarto em São Francisco e alugar o carro pertencia a um homem velho, aparentemente um amante. Ele não estava disposto a cooperar, dizendo que não tinha visto ou ouvido falar de Victoria em meses, mas tinha sido um "amigo" dela durante anos. Parecia que Victoria tinha um monte de "amigos", com todos os endereços que ela teve ao longo dos últimos anos. Eles se estendiam por todo o sudoeste, do Arizona a Nevada, Califórnia a Washington. Ela era uma cigana. Seria mais fácil um chimpanzé daltônico encontrar Wally.

Assustou-me o fato de que Bella estivesse envolvida com este tipo de pessoa. Ela poderia ser perigosa.

Durante o período dos meses seguintes ao seu desaparecimento, nós recebemos várias cartas de Bella. Todas do Arizona. Nenhuma delas com endereço para retorno. Eu havia ido até lá todo fim de semana nas primeiras semanas depois de receber uma carta e explorado os motéis em busca dela. Eu voltava de mãos vazias e quebrado um pouco mais a cada domingo.

Suas cartas eram sempre muito vagas. Ela nos dizia que estava ocupada com a faculdade e que voltaria antes do Ano Novo, que estava muito bem e amava o que estava fazendo. Blá Blá Blá. Ela estava nos enrolando. Eu estava começando a me preocupar menos, e me ressentir mais com ela.

Quando janeiro passou por nós, e ainda não havia sinal de Bella, todas as minhas suspeitas foram se tornando mais claras, e todo mundo estava começando a perceber isso também. Ela estava fugindo e estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom de ficar fora do radar. Eu sabia que isso era devido a uma cadela psicótica com quem ela decidiu brincar de Thelma e Louise. Esta não era a minha menininha. Eu fodidamente a tinha quebrado, e eu receava que nunca teria a chance de consertá-la.

Após cerca de um ano, as cartas pararam. Minhas viagens pararam. Nós ainda estávamos fazendo os telefonemas de rotina, ainda tínhamos o detetive particular na equipe, mas não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum.

A faculdade tinha tomado a minha vida completamente. Eu mergulhei nos meus estudos. Eu estava fodidamente orgulhoso da minha bunda por conseguir completar a faculdade em três anos, e agora estava totalmente imerso na faculdade de Medicina*****. Eu gostava da UW. Eu estudava como um filho da puta e deixei que isso se tornasse a minha vida.

_*__N/T__: Lembrando que o sistema de estudos nos EUA é diferente. Você começa na faculdade escolhendo a área de atuação, como: ciências humanas, exatas, negócios. Depois de três anos, você parte para a escolha, por ex.: se você quiser fazer Medicina, como é o caso de Edward aqui, depois de 3 anos na faculdade é que você parte para o curso de sua escolha._

Eu acabei não indo morar com Emmett depois de tudo. Nosso relacionamento ainda estava um pouco tenso, e quanto mais tempo ela continuava desaparecida, pior ficava. O apartamento que nós tínhamos originalmente alugado para o meu retorno para Seattle tornou-se a minha casa, na verdade, tornou-se a minha masmorra. Tudo que eu podia fazer era imaginar o que eu tinha imaginado para ele... um retiro, uma casa para a minha menininha e eu. Era para ser nosso, e agora era só meu. Eu nunca me senti tão sozinho em toda a minha vida. Lá estava eu, a poucos minutos do meu irmão e irmã, a horas de distância da minha mãe e meu pai, e eu estava sozinho. Eu nunca tinha sequer sentido este vazio quando estava do outro lado do país, em Dartmouth.

Aqui nesta porra de apartamento a ausência da minha menininha era paralisante.

Eu frequentemente simplesmente falava com ela, fodidamente alto como a porra de um morcego bêbado. Eu perguntava se ela ainda pensava em mim, se ela sentia a minha falta, se ela me perdoaria. Ela sabia que Alice era metade da garota que era antes de ela desaparecer? Que ela agora era carrancuda e mal-humorada? Ela sabia que Esme chorava por ela todos os dias? Que Charlie mal dormia, ou comia, a não ser que Esme, ou a Sra. Hale, enfiasse comida goela abaixo?

Eu queria matá-la por nos fazer passar por isso, mas a minha culpa não permitiria isso. Ela não teria ido embora se não fosse por minha causa. Pura e fodidamente simples. Por mais estúpido que fosse ela ter ido embora, eu não poderia culpá-la. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Eu fodidamente havia perdido a cabeça em 2,2 segundos naquela noite com o suposto namorado de fora da cidade, o que agora eu olhava para trás e via o quanto havia sido estúpido acreditar naquela merda. Eu não posso imaginar o que diabos ela sentiu ao ver-me daquele jeito. Se fosse o contrário, eu teria fodidamente me matado.

Portanto, os dias voaram, semanas passaram e depois meses. Quando comecei a olhar para o próximo ano sem ela, minha esperança foi diminuindo. Minha esperança de encontrá-la, a esperança do nosso futuro e a esperança de que ela ainda poderia me amar. A realidade de nunca mais tê-la de volta era quase o suficiente para me engolir inteiro.

Alice e Esme estavam mais seguras do retorno dela do que o resto de nós. As cartas que ela mandava para Alice a fizeram acreditar. Eu nunca tive conhecimento do conteúdo das cartas, mas o que quer que ela tenha dito, fez Alice acreditar. Sabendo que de qualquer um, Alice a conhecia melhor, e se ela confiava nela, então nós também deveríamos confiar.

Ela tinha certeza que Bella voltaria para casa e ela estava feliz por ela estar lá fora "vendo o mundo" e experimentando coisas novas. Eu queria que Alice tivesse sua amiga de volta, elas tinham tantos planos para o futuro, sair de para casa juntas e tal. No entanto, Alice parecia compreender a ausência de Bella, embora ela sentisse terrivelmente a falta dela.

Eu não entendia. Eu a queria de volta em Forks, ou aqui em Seattle. Eu preferiria vê-la passar por mim na rua e cuspir nos meus sapatos e mostrar-me o dedo do meio. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer que me odiava pelo que fiz. Qualquer coisa, apenas para que ela estivesse aqui e eu soubesse que ela ficaria bem.

Cerca de um ano depois que ela desapareceu, Jasper veio morar comigo. Ele havia sido contratado pelo Departamento de Bombeiros de Seattle e havia completado a sua formação. Era bom ter companhia, já que eu odiava ficar sozinho naquele apartamento. Ele me arrastava para fora de vez em quando e, enquanto eu saudava a distração, eu simplesmente não estava pronto para isso. Sempre que uma garota dava em cima de mim, eu me sentia como se estivesse socando a sua garganta. Não era um comportamento normal... eu estava muito ciente disso, mas eu ainda não dava a mínima. Nenhuma delas era a minha menininha, então elas eram apenas pragas.

Uma vez que terminei a faculdade e meu estágio, comecei minha residência no Hospital Infantil de Seattle. Eu amei o meu trabalho imediatamente. Isto era exatamente o que eu queria fazer da minha vida. Eu estava orgulhoso das minhas realizações, e o trabalho do dia-a-dia era estimulante e gratificante. Ele mantinha o meu cérebro ocupado e me dava algo diferente de Bella no que me concentrar.

O puxão no meu coração não tinha diminuído – eu ainda doía por ela. Eu sentia tanto a falta dela que doía para respirar. A única coisa que me mantinha de pé era a esperança de que um dia eu estaria com ela novamente, eu a veria novamente... pelo menos saberia que ela estava segura. Enquanto houvesse esperança, havia vida.

* * *

_Temos uma grande passagem de tempo aqui. Edward Cullen se manteve fiel por todo esse tempo. Pode isso? O.o_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**~ Bella ~**

Com 37 semanas de gravidez, eu estava uma fodida vaca. Meus tornozelos estavam inchados, meus seios estavam absurdamente enormes como os da Anna Nicole***** e minha bunda estava do tamanho de um quadro negro.

_*__Anna Nicole Smith__: atriz e modelo que ganhou popularidade na Playboy em 1993. Seus seios são do tamanho do Texas._

Bunda gorda.

Meu filhote estava fora de controle. Eu estava literalmente carregando um mamute da era do gelo na minha barriga. Ela era uma exímia chutadora também. OH, e os soluços. Jesus, Maria e José... eu poderia me sentir mais como uma incubadora alienígena? Mas _era_ incrível... perceber que essa pequena pessoa dentro da minha barriga era real... ela estava crescendo e se movendo e vivendo bem ali dentro de mim. Graças a Deus eu explodiria a qualquer momento.

Eu estava finalmente no ponto onde eu estava pronta para entrar em contato com a minha família novamente. Eu decidi que esperaria até que o bebê nascesse... ela poderia suavizar o golpe e talvez eles não quisessem me matar... Quero dizer, eles não matariam uma mãe, matariam? Eu fodidamente esperava que não.

E então, meus planos mudaram.

Victoria tinha estado aparentemente bancando o Inspetor Bugiganga com a minha vida. Eu não podia ficar brava com ela, no entanto, eu entendia plenamente que ela estava apenas cuidando de mim. Em uma dessas ocasiões, ela trouxe à minha atenção algo que pensou que achou que certamente me tiraria do meu estado autoimposto de refugiada. Oh, como ela estava errada.

Ela encontrou um artigo sobre uma ONG em minha honra. Era financiada exclusivamente para localizar a minha bunda. Até aí, tudo bem. Eu sabia que a minha família seria implacável, mesmo com as cartas que eu enviava. Isso era algo que poderia muito bem colocar um enorme X vermelho na minha localização... eu não tinha certeza de como me livrar disso.

Mas não foi isso que me enviou em um frenesi. Foi quando entrei no site da Fundação que eu fiquei verde. Eles tinham uma foto de algum tipo de entrevista da televisão a cabo local e ali, na minha frente, estava Edward e Rosalie Hale, de mãos dadas. Os olhos deles estavam presos um no outro e o olhar em seus rostos era cheio de preocupação... preocupação a minha bunda.

Eu fodidamente perdi a cabeça. Exatamente como meus instintos me diziam... ele queria uma porra de trabalho extraordinário de boquete de uma loira de peitos grandes. Acho que ele dividia entre Tanya e Rosalie, ou ele simplesmente decidiu ficar com Rosalie, ou Rosalie finalmente desistiu de Em e foi para o próximo prêmio Cullen. Quem sabe? Tudo que eu sabia era que eu tinha, mais uma vez, sido substituída. E para ele exibir essa merda em um site, ou na TV, ou o que seja, e no meio de uma campanha para me encontrar... a mãe do seu filho bastardo... que filho da puta.

Por que eu nunca percebi o quanto ele era frio?

Fiquei sentada olhando para a tela como se ela estivesse prestes a vir à vida. Eu fodidamente não conseguia lidar com essa porcaria. Victoria notou.

"Bella, que diabos? Parece que você vai desmaiar." Ela disse enquanto batia nas minhas costas.

"Eu não posso voltar, Vic. Quero dizer, mesmo quando eu decidir contar para a minha família, eu nunca voltarei para Forks. Essa é a chupadora de pau número 2, companheira da chupadora de pau número 1! Ele fodidamente está _com ela! _Não há nenhuma maneira no quinto dos infernos que eu deixarei que Rosalie seja a madrasta monstra do meu bebê!" Eu silvei. Eu podia sentir um colapso nervoso estilo Demi Lovato no meu futuro próximo.

"Você tem certeza? Talvez ela seja apenas uma ajudante, sabe? Parece que a cidade inteira está engajada nesse pequeno empreendimento." Ela disse calmamente.

"Hum, sim, eu tenho certeza. Ela fodidamente me odeia, Victoria. Ela e Tanya e sua pequena orla de adolescentes de Stepford aterrorizaram Alice e eu por anos! Não há nenhuma maneira de ela estar ajudando na pequena causa deles, a menos que houvesse algo para ela e, aparentemente, já que ela não conseguiu enfiar as garras em Emmett, ela pulou em Edward. Não há como voltar atrás para mim." Eu chorei.

"Não desista, Bella. Seja forte. Se eles estão juntos, e daí? Talvez ele esteja apenas a usando para conforto? Eu não sei. O que eu sei é que se ele não desse a mínima para você, ele não se incomodaria com essa procura. Você sabe?" Ela perguntou.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu queria acreditar que Edward ainda me amava o suficiente para ainda procurar por mim. Quero dizer, mesmo se ele não me amasse da maneira 'eu te amo e quero você para sempre', ele ainda era como da família. Era tão difícil eu entender que ele poderia ser tão cruel. Ele tinha que saber que em algum momento eu encontraria essas fotos, ou seria confrontada com a coisa toda quando eu voltasse. Tudo aquilo era mais do que eu poderia aguentar. Eu me sentia uma fracassada. Tudo era uma mentira.

E assim, eu estava determinada a continuar com a minha vida do jeito que estava. Eu enfrentaria a minha família uma vez que o bebê nascesse. Eu os incentivaria a vir nos ver, mas eu não iria até eles. De jeito nenhum eu lidaria com Edward pessoalmente. Pelo menos não no início. Levaria tempo, e nós tínhamos 18 anos para trabalhar com isso. Uma vez que o buraco sangrento no meu coração fechasse, eu lidaria com isso. Chame-me de louca, imatura, estúpida, qualquer coisa nesse estilo. Aquele idiota me fazia parecer uma otária. Nunca mais, Edward Cullen. Nunca, nunca mais.

A vida em torno de mim estava mudando. Eu estava completamente assustada sobre ter o bebê. Não importa quanta preparação eu tivesse, quanto eu li, ou ouvi... eu estava morrendo de medo.

Todos aqueles cenários malucos apareciam na minha cabeça. Meu corpo estava tão contorcido e eu estava com medo que eu nunca seria a mesma. E o meu muffin... oh, baby... Santo Deus... meu pequeno muffin nunca mais seria o mesmo! Alguém quereria chegar perto dele uma vez que fosse dizimado pelo meu mamute? E a dor... eu estava começando a repensar a minha decisão de renunciar ao hospital... com todas as suas drogas maravilhosas e poderes entorpecentes pela beleza do ritual do nascimento e todas as besteiras naturais e barbaridades hippies que Kate havia planejado. Foda-se a beleza, se o meu muffin fosse rasgado em pedaços... eu não queria saber de nada disso até mais tarde. Arranque a criatura presa no meu ventre enquanto eu tiro um cochilo, e a devolva quando eu acordar.

Claro que em uma bela manhã de sol em Venice, Califórnia, Carlie Alice Masen veio ao mundo... na gigante banheira de ferro fundido de Kate. No dia 19 de novembro. Exatamente a tempo para o peru. E foi o dia mais bonito da minha vida.

Eu sabia que a minha vida mudaria drasticamente uma vez que Carlie chegasse, mas nada poderia me preparar para a felicidade que senti na primeira vez que eu a segurei.

Ela era incrível, e muito mais bonita do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. No segundo em que Kate a entregou para mim, eu pude sentir meu coração crescer e preencher o meu peito. Ela era tão suave, pequena e perfeita em todos os sentidos.

Ela era completamente careca, com pequenos fiapos de cabelo na sua cabeça, como a pele de um pêssego. Era escuro, eu podia dizer. Eu poderia dizer imediatamente que ela tinha o meu narizinho de botão e os lábios cheios e carnudos de Edward. Quase me matou olhar para ela e ver a semelhança de Edward nela. Naquele momento eu senti mais falta dele do que qualquer coisa no mundo inteiro. Eu sentia falta dele desesperadamente.

Mas eu sabia que nós ficaríamos bem. Eu não ficaria sozinha, nós tínhamos uma à outra... Carlie eu.

* * *

**Muita coisa acontecendo aqui: Edward de mãos dadas com Rosalie? WTF? Carlie Nasceu! Oh, e é claro que ela seria parecida com o papai... Bella mais uma vez amarelou... mas algo me diz que o próximo capítulo será diferente...**


	29. Chapter 29

**APERTEM OS CINTOS! ALERTA DE FURACÃO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 - ****O Reencontro**

**~ Bella ~**

Tinha sido uma longa e maldita noite. Carlie tinha passado com febre e eu estava no meu juízo final com as tentativas de fazê-la melhorar. Eu tinha tentado de tudo, banho morno, Tylenol, líquidos... o shabam***** todo. Ver o meu pobre bebê chorar estava me matando. Ela nunca tinha ficado doente assim antes. Ela teve todas as típicas doenças infantis ao longo dos anos, resfriados, gripes e algumas crises de laringite, mas isto era definitivamente algo diferente. A febre havia subido tão rapidamente, e ela estava tão apática e constantemente chorando de dor. Sua pequena garganta estava queimando e ela não conseguia comer, dizendo que era difícil engolir. Eu não conseguia fazer isso melhorar e decidi que precisava levá-la ao hospital.

_*__Shabam__: tipo de incenso ou vela aromática de ervas._

Eu estava realmente esperando que fosse apenas um resfriado. Eu estava apavorada com a ideia de que algo estivesse seriamente errado com ela. Eu esperava que fosse apenas o seu sistema imunológico tentando ajustar-se à mudança na atmosfera. Eu realmente não podia pagar uma grande conta de hospital agora. A mudança praticamente limpou meus bolsos.

Nós só estávamos em Seattle por menos de uma semana. Nós estávamos apenas começando a nos ajustar, e eu me senti bem sobre finalmente voltar. Dizer que eu estava nervosa sobre voltar para o Noroeste do Pacífico era um eufemismo. Eu sabia o que Garrett e Victoria estavam fazendo, e eu sabia que era a coisa certa. Estava na hora, eu estava pronta. Eu sentia falta da minha família e sabia que precisávamos finalmente seguir em frente.

Era uma loucura o quanto eu senti falta de estar aqui. Claro que aqui era a minha casa. Eu senti falta do clima e do ritmo mais lento. Eu sabia que este era o lugar onde nós pertencíamos. Eu queria que Carlie tivesse esta vida, uma vida feliz e simples, com um lugar seguro para crescer. Eu queria compartilhar todas as coisas com as quais eu tinha crescido. Washington era tão diferente da Califórnia, e por melhor que fosse morar lá, simplesmente não era a mesma coisa. Eu queria mostrar a ela a magia do oceano, os mistérios e a beleza das florestas, a chuva e a neve. Eu queria que ela apreciasse tudo isso. Eu queria me sentir segura, tê-la segura.

Nós estávamos sentadas nesta sala esperando por mais de 2 horas agora. As frias paredes brancas estavam me cegando. Os canais aleatórios de TV zumbiam ao redor do cômodo. Os gritos e choros e resmungos dos outros na sala de espera estavam lentamente me deixando louca. O pior era ouvir os pequenos choramingos da minha filha. Estava partindo o meu coração.

Enquanto eu fiquei lá sentada acalmando o meu anjinho e alisando seus belos cachos castanhos, eu não pude deixar de ser grata por ela ser uma menina forte e saudável, nós tivemos as nossas lutas, mas eu consegui mantê-la saudável e feliz.

Nós conseguimos cochilar, mas acabamos acordadas por uma enfermeira.

"Senhorita, temos uma sala para a sua filha agora. Por favor, siga-me." Eu olhei para cima para ver uma jovem mulher vestindo roupa de hospital com desenhos da Sininho. Sorri para ela, agradecida por finalmente ter Carlie cuidada. Eu a levantei do meu colo e cuidadosamente a coloquei montada em meu quadril enquanto seguíamos a enfermeira através das portas dos ambulatórios.

"Basta se sentar, e o médico estará com vocês em breve." Ela me deu um sorriso caloroso e fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Mamãe, estou com frio." Carlie choramingou.

"Tudo bem queria, deixe-me pegar o seu moletom na sua mochila." Eu a sentei na mesa e abri a mochila para pegar o moletom.

"Aqui está, querida." Eu disse e vesti o moletom nela.

Eu a peguei da mesa e a sentei no meu colo e comecei a balançá-la suavemente.

"Mamãe, eu não gosto disso." Ela disse com um pequeno beicinho. Seus grandes olhos verdes estavam me encarando. "É nojento aqui, e eu quero ir para casa." Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro com um suspiro.

"Eu sei, bebê, os hospitais são realmente nojentos. Nós vamos deixá-la melhor bem rápido e vamos para casa, para que você possa abraçar Luna." Ela assentiu no meu ombro e eu continuei a embalá-la. Sempre funcionava mencionar a gatinha.

Um momento depois, ouvi o barulho da porta. Eu me virei para ver a Sininho retornando com uma prancheta na mão.

"Sra. Masen, eu preciso que você preencha um formulário. Por favor, não se apresse. O doutor está a caminho agora, então apenas o devolva para um funcionário do posto de enfermagem uma vez que o médico terminar".

Ela me entregou a prancheta e uma caneta e saiu da sala.

Dei uma olhada por cima na papelada e sentei Carlie na maca para que eu pudesse preencher o formulário no meu colo.

"PORRA." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Formulário de seguro saúde. Eu tive a súbita vontade de agarrar Carlie e correr para fora da sala.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém limpando sua garganta atrás de mim. Quando eu estava prestes a me virar para cumprimentar quem quer que fosse, Carlie apontou para trás de mim.

E então eu ouvi. Uma bonita e grave voz de veludo. Meu coração apertou fortemente antes do meu cérebro sequer ter tempo de reagir.

"Ouvi dizer que temos uma jovem senhora doente aqui esta noite." Ele disse, enquanto caminhava em volta da cadeira que eu estava sentada perto da porta. Ele caminhou até o balcão em frente à maca onde Carlie estava sentada e puxou duas luvas esterilizadas de uma caixa. Senti todo o ar deixar meus pulmões de uma só vez. Minha cabeça parecia que explodiria e minhas costas estavam em chamas.

Quando ele se virou para nos encarar, o olhar de reconhecimento assustou-me completamente. Estava tão cheio de emoção. Seu olhar reunia uma bateria completa de choque, preocupação, raiva, felicidade, medo, confusão, e algo que eu não poderia descrever. Meu estômago se encheu de bile tentando decifrar a minha próxima jogada.

"Isabella?" Ele disse interrogativamente. Isso saiu em um sussurro.

Senti minha língua aumentar na minha boca. Eu não conseguia falar. Minha garganta começou a fechar.

Um suor frio tomou conta de mim e eu senti que as minhas pernas me deixariam. Eu não respondi a ele. Eu não conseguia. Minha reação imediata foi correr. Correr completamente de lá, o mais rápido que eu pudesse. O que eu estava pensando ao voltar para cá? Eu sou louca! Eu não estava pronta para essa merda.

Eu me virei para pegar Carlie e comecei a passar por ele em direção à porta. Eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando senti uma mão agarrar meu ombro.

"Menininha... o que... quan..." Ele fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos e passando a mão pelo cabelo espesso e sedoso.

Pareceu que ele diria outra coisa, mas seus lábios fecharam em uma linha dura e seus olhos abriram novamente, olhando para mim mais uma vez.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu esqueci que tinha parado de respirar momentos atrás, quando ele entrou pela porta. Eu queria fugir, correr daqui e nunca olhar para trás. Então eu olhei para a minha filha, seu rosto corado de febre e os olhos vidrados de dor. As gotículas de suor em sua testa ameaçando rolar pelo seu rosto. Seu belo cabelo cacheado amassado no seu rosto por causa do suor. Ela parecia frágil, assustada. Eu a estava assustando. Eu sabia que tinha que ser forte. Por ela.

Eu não podia olhar para ele. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu pudesse olhar na cara dele.

"Esta é a minha filha, Carlie." Eu disse enquanto corria as costas da minha mão em suas bochechas rechonchudas.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceu ser uma vida.

"Uau, uma filha. Parabéns, Bella. Ela é realmente linda." Ele disse, sua voz carregada de dor e confusão.

Eu concordei, mas ainda não conseguia olhar para ele.

Finalmente, ele quebrou o silêncio, e eu estava igualmente assustada e agradecida.

Ele limpou a garganta nervosamente e começou.

"Bem, eu vejo que esta pequena precisa de um pouco de atenção aqui." Ele ergueu a mão para afastar o cabelo do rostinho dela.

"Por favor, diga-me quais sintomas ela vem experimentando." Ele apontou para nós seguirmos para a mesa de exame e eu levantei Carlie para sentar lá.

Carlie respondeu antes que eu pudesse.

"Minha _gaganta_ dói. Eu sou uma garota muito doente, _senhô_. Minha mãe disse que eu sou uma garota muito doente, porque eu estou muito quente." Ela disse enquanto colocava a mãozinha na sua testa. "Você tem que sentir bem aqui, doutor, na minha cabeça." Ela pegou a mão dele e a colocou na sua cabeça.

Ele riu levemente quando pôs a mão na cabeça dela. Quando entrou em contato com Carlie, ele soltou um suspiro tranquilo. Ele fechou seus olhos com força e respirou fundo. Depois de um momento, ele continuou.

"Bem, parece que você tem uma febre, querida, deixe-me tirar sua temperatura e, enquanto você mantém isso em sua boca para mim, eu vou falar com a sua mamãe. Não o tire até ouvir um bipe, está bem?" Ele estava agachado para que ficasse na mesma altura que ela, e estava olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e ele colocou o termômetro debaixo da língua dela. Ele então se virou para mim.

"Isabella." Ele começou. Ele puxou uma cadeira do canto e agora estava sentado em frente a mim.

"Onde diabos você esteve? Você está bem? Eu não posso acreditar que você está fodidamente aqui. Você quase fodidamente me matou, menininha! O que diabos você estava pensando? Você tem uma porra de filha e escondeu essa merda da família? Você perdeu a porra da sua cabeça?" Ele perguntou em um tom exacerbado.

Ele estava me sobrecarregando com perguntas e eu senti que desmaiaria. Ele pareceu sentir o meu desconforto e parou de falar, graças a Deus.

Ele então colocou a mão no meu joelho e eu senti o choque familiar do seu toque. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minhas emoções.

"Alice ficará emocionada ao saber que eu te encontrei. Ela tem sido uma loucura por todos esses anos sem saber onde você estava. Todo mundo tem sido assim. Nós nunca deixamos de procurá-la, baby, nós procuramos por tanto tempo." Ele fez uma pausa e, percebendo que eu ainda tinha que olhar para ele, ele levantou meu queixo com o seu dedo para que eu olhasse diretamente para ele.

O olhar em seus olhos estava cheio de preocupação e confusão. Toda a dor que eu tinha empurrado para a parte de trás do meu coração agora estava transbordando, e a dor estava penetrando no meu peito.

"Você está bem, amor? Você não parece muito bem." Sua testa franziu e eu podia sentir as lágrimas começando a transbordar em meus olhos.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e dei um sorriso fraco.

Ele então parou e olhou para Carlie.

"Ela é o motivo de você ter ido embora, Bella?" Ele perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha interrogativamente.

Novamente, eu não consegui encontrar minhas palavras. Eu apenas assenti e o fluxo de água começou.

Eu não sabia o que dizer para ele. Como eu poderia dizer a ele que eu fugi e levei comigo um pedaço dele? Que eu desapareci com o nosso bebê porque ele tinha me traído e partido o meu coração? Como você explica isso? Eu não podia deixá-lo descobrir. Eu tinha que fugir de novo.

Edward ainda estava esfregando meu joelho silenciosamente em busca de respostas. Eu estava em choque emocional e físico. Meus pensamentos estavam tão desfocados, não havia nenhuma maneira de interpretá-los.

Seu toque era calmante e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria que ele parasse. Eu NUNCA queria que ele parasse.

O som do termômetro de Carlie quebrou o nosso olhar aparentemente interminável. Meus olhos correram para ela e eu pulei para o lado dela.

Ele tirou o termômetro da boca dela e o olhou atentamente.

"Bom trabalho, Carlie." Ele arrulhou para ela suavemente. Ele acariciou a cabeça dela levemente e virou-se para mim.

"Ela realmente tem uma febre Bella." Ele afirmou. "Eu farei alguns exames para ver se consigo descobrir a causa da febre".

Eu assenti, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Eu estava com medo pela minha filha, e fodidamente enlouquecendo por ter esbarrado em Edward. Eu estava tonta com todo aquele estresse.

Edward estava me olhando hesitantemente à espera da minha resposta. Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco para tentar voltar para a realidade do quarto do hospital.

"Hum, sim, tudo bem." Eu assenti. Ele podia ver a minha luta interna e me pediu para sair.

"Ela ficará bem, Bella. Pode ser apenas uma gripe. Com seus sintomas, isso parece o mais provável. Não há nada que você precise se preocupar." Ele me pegou em um abraço apertado e eu imediatamente me desfiz. Os soluços estavam fazendo meu corpo tremer, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas. Ele me pediu para ir até o corredor e eu o segui.

"Shhh, Bella. Está tudo bem. Ela ficará bem. Eu cuidarei dela, Bella, por favor, acalme-se." Ele estava esfregando as minhas costas em pequenos círculos, e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu cabelo. Eu queria confiar nele, mas eu estive nessa estrada antes e acabei esmagada.

Eu me afastei do seu abraço e voltei para o quarto.

Eu puxei o rosto de Carlie em minhas mãos suavemente, ajoelhando-me para olhar em seus olhos.

"Macaquinha, você ficará bem. O médico vai se certificar de que seja tudo consertado. Ele cuidará bem de você, tudo bem?" Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça e eu dei um rápido beijo em seu nariz.

Momentos depois, outra enfermeira entrou na sala com vários pacotes e um pequeno copo.

Ela sorriu para nós duas e fez um rápido trabalho em situar os pacotes sobre a mesa de metal com rodinhas e começou a organizar bolas de algodão, compressas embebidas em álcool e band-aids." Uma vez que ela tinha colocado todos os itens sobre a mesa, ela a deslizou até nós. Ela pegou um banquinho e sentou-se diante de nós.

"Olá, Carlie, eu sou Jane." Ela disse com uma voz doce. "Eu vou ajudar o Dr. Cullen para que você possa ficar melhor, tudo bem?" Carlie olhou para mim e eu sorri. Ela olhou de volta para Jane e assentiu.

Jane colocou as luvas esterilizadas e abriu um dos pacotes. Ele continha um cotonete gigante em um longo palito de madeira.

"Ok, Carlie, eu preciso que você abra a boca beeeem grande, para eu poder esfregar isso na sua garganta, ok?" Carlie obedeceu e abriu sua boquinha em uma grande "o".

Jane rapidamente esfregou o cotonete na garganta dela e o depositou no copo. Ela então abriu uma seringa de tamanho padrão e pegou uma compressa embebida em álcool.

"Ok, isso vai doer um pouquinho, querida, mas eu serei realmente rápida, e quando terminar, eu vou te dar um band-aid da Barbie e um adesivo. Isso não parece tão ruim, hein?" Ela piscou para Carlie e olhou para mim para ver a minha reação.

Eu sorri para ela e dei um pequeno aperto em Carlie.

"Carlie é um osso duro de roer, não é, Macaquinha?"

Carlie olhou para mim e deu um sorriso hesitante. Ela não era fã de agulhas, e tendo apenas que lidar com elas durante suas visitas para imunização, isso a estava assustando pra caramba. Assim que a agulha atingiu sua pele, ela deu o grito mais aterrorizante que eu já ouvi sair da sua boca.

"MAMÃE!" Ela gemeu.

Eu a confortei e acariciei seu braço, tentando acalmá-la enquanto Jane terminava de tirar o sangue.

Edward irrompeu na sala quando o segundo grito escapou dos lábios dela.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele gritou com pânico total em seus olhos.

Jane abriu a boca para responder, mas eu a interrompi.

"Está tudo bem, Carlie está um pouco assustada com a agulha. Ela ficará bem." Dei a ele um sorriso genuíno, um puxão forte no meu coração tentando cortar a minha circulação diante da preocupação dele.

O pânico foi drenado do seu rosto e ele me deu um sorriso forçado.

"Olha! Tudo feito, Carlie." Jane disse enquanto selava a agulha em um saco plástico. Ela virou-se para a pequena mesa e a empurrou para a parte de trás da bancada.

Edward estava agora ao lado de Carlie no outro lado da maca. Ele deu a ela uma massagem leve nas costas.

"Você está bem, amor?" Ele perguntou e aquilo mal saiu como um sussurro.

Carlie não respondeu, mas lançou os braços ao redor dele e assentiu. Ele envolveu os braços em torno dela e soltou uma pequena risada.

A visão dos dois nos braços um do outro tirou o ar do meu peito. Eu cobri minha boca com as mãos para evitar que o suspiro escapasse.

Carlie estava olhando para ele agora silenciosamente enquanto ele olhava entre nós duas com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você tem olhos verdes." Carlie disse suavemente. Os olhos dele de volta para encará-la.

"Eu certamente tenho, e você também. Isso significa que temos sorte." Ele disse enquanto acariciava as bochechas dela com as costas da sua mão.

Ele continuou a olhar para ela por um momento e então limpou sua garganta e saiu da maca.

Puxei Carlie para o meu colo enquanto observava Edward estudar sua prancheta. Ele balançou sua cabeça ligeiramente e então respirou fundo.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, ele ainda era lindo. Ele tinha envelhecido, seu cabelo macio e sedoso estava um pouco mais comprido que antes, mais despenteado, mas perfeito.

"Levará cerca de uma hora para que os resultados voltem do laboratório. Eu pedirei a eles para correr para que você possa levá-la para casa. Eu pedirei para uma das enfermeiras colocar um filme para Carlie enquanto vocês esperam." Ele deu-me um pequeno aceno de cabeça e começou a caminhar para fora da sala.

"Edward." Eu disse cautelosamente.

"Sim, amor?"

"Você pode, por favor, não contar a ninguém que você me viu? Quero dizer, eu quero ver todo mundo... em breve, mas ainda não. Por favor, você pode esperar até que eu esteja pronta?"

Ele não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala.

A enfermeira trouxe A Pequena Sereia para Carlie assistir e nós nos sentamos na cadeira em frente a TV para assistir. Dentro de minutos, ela estava dormindo.

Estávamos sozinhas na sala por cerca de 45 minutos quando ouvi a porta abrir. Eu me virei em silêncio tentando não acordar Carlie. Havia uma figura na porta, mas na posição que eu estava, eu não conseguia ver quem era.

Finalmente, ela falou.

"Bella?" Eu apertei meus olhos, tentando ver quem era, e respondi questionando. "Sim?"

E com isso a porta se abriu e Alice apareceu na minha frente, ajoelhando-se no chão.

"Bella! Oh meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar em meus olhos!"

Alice me envolveu em seus pequenos braços, abraçando-me com força. Ela se afastou para me olhar. Ela estava em prantos, e se fosse possível, o meu coração poderia ter explodido no meu peito. Vê-la não era nada que eu pudesse ter imaginado. Eu tinha sentido tanto a falta dela, e eu estava desmoronando ao vê-la tão chateada.

"Alice? O quê, por que você está aqui?" Eu consegui dizer.

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM POR QUE EU ESTOU AQUI, BELLA?! Eu sou a sua melhor amiga! Você sabe, aquela que você abandonou? Eu te amo! Edward me ligou imediatamente! Eu pensei que estava sonhando quando ele me disse que você estava aqui! Eu acho que ele está em choque agora, ele não consegue sequer falar!"

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos.

"Todos esses anos, você não tem ideia do que fez conosco quando você foi embora. Todos nós morremos um pouco, imaginando onde você estava".

Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

"OH, BELLA! SEU PAI! Nós temos que ligar para o seu pai!" Ela tentou alcançar seu celular e eu dei um tapa na mão dela.

"NÃO! Alice, não, por favor. Eu não estou pronta para tudo isso, por favor, ninguém pode me encontrar, por favor! Eu estou te implorando para me deixar ir embora!" Eu deixei escapar um soluço alto, o que fez Carlie estourar em lágrimas atrás de nós. Ela veio até mim e agarrou no meu suéter, agarrando-o firmemente em seus pequenos punhos. Eu rapidamente tentei me acalmar e acariciei o topo da sua cabeça.

Alice ofegou e segurou sua mão sobre a boca firmemente em estado de choque.

"Bella!" Ela disse suavemente. Ela se abaixou de joelhos na frente de Carlie e sussurrou, "Você tem uma filha".

Ela estendeu a mão para Carlie e acariciou a bochecha dela suavemente com a mão. Ela sorriu e olhou para mim, seus olhos cintilando.

"Posso conhecê-la, Bella, por favor?" Ela perguntou enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorregava pela sua bochecha.

Eu concordei e movi o rosto de Carlie para que ela pudesse olhar para Alice.

"Carlie, essa é a amiga da mamãe, Alice." Carlie olhou para ela e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Alice ofegou novamente quando Carlie olhou para ela. "Alice, essa é Carlie Alice Masen".

No instante em que eu disse a Alice o nome dela, eu não pude evitar o enorme sorriso que se instalou no meu rosto. Alice apenas olhava para Carlie com carinho.

"Oh, Bella, ela é magnífica." Ela ficou maravilhada.

Ela abaixou-se novamente para falar com Carlie. Eu me sentei e coloquei Carlie no meu colo para que elas pudessem conversar.

"Oi, Carlie, eu estou tão contente de conhecê-la. Eu sei que nós seremos grandes amigas".

Carlie riu e sorriu para mim.

"Minha mamãe disse que Alice significa melhor amiga, então nós somos melhores amigas!" Ela riu de novo, o que fez com que Alice e eu fizéssemos o mesmo.

"Pode apostar que somos, criança, e sua tia Alice vai mimá-la até não poder mais." Ela sentou-se, estudando cuidadosamente o rosto dela como se estivesse gravando na memória, mas foi interrompida pela barriga de Carlie que rosnou.

"Oh, querida! Você está com fome?"

Carlie assentiu.

"Ela está com dor de garganta e não pode realmente comer muito." Eu disse a ela.

"Eu vou buscar algo para ela, uma sopa, pudim, ou gelatina, ou, OH! Sorvete! Você gosta de sorvete, Carlie?"

Novamente Carlie assentiu com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Não se acostume com jantares de sorvete, criança, isto é como Avalon***** e o lago está prestes a abrir um buraco.

_*__Avalon__ é uma ilha lendária onde a espada Excalibur foi forjada e posteriormente onde o Rei Arthur foi levado para recuperar suas forças após a Batalha de Camlann. Avalon foi associada desde cedo com práticas míticas._

Alice deu um pulo e agarrou sua bolsa.

"Eu voltarei em um instante." Ela parou e voltou e apontou o dedo para mim. "Nem sequer pense em sair deste quarto antes de eu voltar, Swan." Ela me deu sua melhor interpretação de cachorro raivoso e saiu.

Assim que eu percebi que ela estava fora do lugar, eu comecei a recolher nossas coisas para dar o fora daqui antes que ela voltasse. Tão surpreendente quanto foi vê-la, eu sabia que não poderia fazer parte da vida dela. Isso apenas complicaria as coisas para nós e para eles.

Eu estava com a minha mão na maçaneta quando a porta se abriu. Edward entrou e olhou para mim com horror.

"O que você está fazendo, Isabella? Os resultados dos testes ainda não voltaram".

"Edward! Como você pôde chamar Alice! Eu implorei a você! Eu deveria saber melhor do que confiar em uma palavra que saia da sua boca!"

Eu estava furiosa, e ele tinha um olhar sombrio em seus olhos e me olhava atentamente. Eu não recuaria. Este bastardo colocou a bola em movimento, e se ele achava que destruiria o meu jogo, ele estava severamente enganado. Em seguida, ele chocou-me completamente pedindo desculpas.

"Peço desculpas, Isabella. Mas apenas por trair você. Eu não podia esconder você dela. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia viver comigo mesmo. Eu não podia assistir você ir embora daqui sem saber _quando _ou _se_ um dia eu a veria novamente. Eu fiz isso uma vez e não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente".

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto se abriam e fechavam em seus lados. Sua respiração era rápida e forçada, e a expressão em seu rosto era cheia de angústia. Eu me senti mal por infligir dor a eles com o meu desaparecimento, mas ele obviamente não tinha ideia do que eu tinha atravessado para chegar a essa decisão. Deus, por que diabos Edward Cullen tinha que ser um fodido médico? Ele não poderia ter se tornado um encanador, ou alguma merda assim?

"O que seja, Edward, está feito. Você sabe o que há de errado com a minha filha, ou você esteve muito ocupado bancando o vizinho intrometido para fazer o seu trabalho?" Eu rebati.

Eu sabia que estava sendo uma puta, mas eu estava assustada demais para ser racional.

"Oh, hum..." Ele limpou a garganta e olhou para mim com cautela. "Ela realmente está com a garganta inflamada".

Ele puxou um bloco e uma caneta do bolso e começou a escrever.

"Eu darei a você uma receita de antibiótico e Tylenol para a dor." Ele arrancou a folha do seu bloco e a entregou para mim.

"Certifique-se de que ela faça muito repouso e beba bastante líquido, e ela deve comer com os antibióticos, eles podem mexer com seu estômago. Ela deve ficar bem até o final de semana, mas não se esqueça de dar a ela a dose completa dos antibióticos".

Peguei a folha das mãos dele com força e a enfiei na minha bolsa.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

Eu agarrei a mão de Carlie e comecei a me dirigir para a porta. Eu precisava sair daqui imediatamente.

"Ah, e Bella, não se preocupe com a conta. Eu cuidei dela para você. Você está pronta para ir".

"Edward, não há necessidade de você fazer isso. Eu possa pagar a minha conta própria. Eu não aceito caridade." Eu cuspi.

"Isso não é caridade, eu sou seu amigo, Isabella. Você não se lembra disso?"

"Oh, eu me lembro bem o tipo de amigo que você pode ser. Eu enviarei um cheque endereçado a você para o hospital".

Eu estendi a mão novamente para a porta e fui parada pelo braço dele batendo a porta.

"Isabella, eu não quero que você saia daqui. Eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu não paguei a sua conta para insultá-la, eu nunca faria isso. Eu fiz isso porque eu quis. Eu gostaria de poder apoiar você! Merda, Bella! Eu não te vejo há três anos e então você está aqui! Eu estou apenas um pouco sobrecarregado! Eu te amo, menininha, você não se lembra disso?"

Seus olhos estavam perfurando os meus. O calor saindo do seu corpo estava me consumindo. Eu estava segurando a mão de Carlie com tanta força que ela começou a choramingar.

"Oops, bebê, desculpe." Eu esfreguei seus pequeninos dedos com as pontas dos meus dedos.

Respirei fundo tentando me colocar nos eixos e olhei para ele e continuei.

"Olhe, Edward, obrigada. Eu realmente estou grata. Carlie e eu realmente apreciamos isso".

Dei a ele um sorriso hesitante, que ele devolveu.

"Bem, então, eu acho que você está pronta para ir." Ele disse calmamente.

Ele ajoelhou-se em um joelho para ficar na altura de Carlie com um punhado de adesivos na mão.

"Jane esqueceu de dar a você estes adesivos, menininha." Ele acariciou a bochecha dela com as costas da sua mão e deu a ela o seu famoso sorriso. Ouvi-lo chamá-la de menininha quase me fez desmoronar. Esse apelido carinhoso era tão especial, tão _ele_. Meu coração rasgou com a minha culpa.

"Obrigada, doutor." Ela respondeu docemente.

"De nada, Carlie. Foi muito bom conhecê-la." Ele levantou e colocou as mãos nos seus bolsos, olhando para Carlie com um olhar triste em seus olhos.

"Bem, senhoras, eu preciso voltar para os meus outros pacientes, mas, Bella, meu número de telefone está na receita. Por favor, ligue-me se você precisar de alguma coisa, ou pelo menos para me avisar se Carlie está melhorando".

"Desculpe, Edward, mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia".

"Apenas pense nisso, tudo bem? Eu só não quero perder você de novo. Eu entendo se você não quiser falar comigo, eu entendo, mas Alice... irá matá-la perder você de novo. Você não tem que ficar sozinha, menininha".

"Eu não estou sozinha, babaca!" Eu gritei. "Você vê este anjinho anexado ao meu fodido braço? Eu nunca estive sozinha!"

Eu arrastei Carlie da sala e corri pelo corredor até o elevador. Eu estava correndo como uma viciada em crack apenas esperando que Alice não aparecesse e nos pegasse. Eu tinha que dar o fora daqui agora! Eu estava tão chateada com Edward que não conseguia nem pensar direito. Como ele se atreve? Como se eu fosse uma perdedora que, claro, apenas porque ele não me quis, ninguém mais quereria? Que imbecil!

O elevador finalmente chegou e eu praticamente joguei Carlie para dentro e comecei a pressionar o botão furiosamente. Ela estava apenas olhando estupidamente para mim como se eu tivesse contraído a doença da vaca louca, mas eu não conseguiria me acalmar até que estivéssemos fora do prédio. O elevador finalmente chegou ao térreo e eu praticamente corri para o estacionamento do hospital.

Garrett veio até nós com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem? Que diabos, Bella? Você me envia uma mensagem dizendo que ela está no hospital e então você não atende ao telefone? Eles não quiseram me dizer merda nenhuma!" Ele gritou enquanto acenava com os braços como um louco.

Eu estava tão emocionalmente fodida que não conseguia responder. Entreguei Carlie para ele e ela o agarrou em volta do pescoço como um pequeno coala, agarrando-se a ele como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Eu sabia que ela tinha que estar abalada pelos acontecimentos que se desenrolaram naquele quarto de hospital.

"Garrett... não agora. Tire-nos daqui. POR FAVOR. Eu explicarei no carro." Eu gritei.

Eu precisava fodidamente fugir. Eu estava quase incoerente. Dei uma olhada sobre o meu ombro para ver Edward e Alice parados na entrada da sala de Emergências olhando para nós. Eu podia ver Edward abraçado a Alice, o rosto dela cheio de lágrimas caídas. Ele parecia furioso. Ver Alice parada ali quebrou meu coração. Eu não podia deixá-la assim. Edward estava certo.

Levantei meu dedo para Garrett e ele deu-me um olhar preocupado. Eu me virei e comecei a caminhar de volta para onde eles estavam. Edward finalmente soltou Alice e ela começou a correr para mim. Eu corri também e quando fechamos a distância, nós colidimos uma na outra.

"Eu sinto muito, Alice. Eu sinto muito." Eu chorei.

"Eu sei, B. Eu também sinto muito. Eu simplesmente sinto a sua falta. Por favor, não me deixe novamente. Por favor!" Ela chorou no meu cabelo.

"Nunca mais, Alice, eu prometo." Eu disse honestamente.

Eu me afastei e limpei as lágrimas das suas bochechas.

"Alice, ligue-me amanhã. Nós poderemos conversar então".

Ela assentiu e eu estendi a mão para o seu telefone. Eu o peguei e coloquei o meu número na sua agenda.

Nós nos abraçamos de novo e eu me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele ainda estava de pé atrás de Alice, mas tinha se aproximado de nós. Ele estava lívido olhando para Garrett segurando Carlie, sua mandíbula tensa e seus olhos estreitados. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos com tanta força que eu podia ver o branco dos seus dedos. Eu então me virei para olhar para Garrett e vi que ele tinha um olhar semelhante em seu rosto. Maravilhoso... vamos começar o concurso de quem mija mais longe.

Dei a Edward um pequeno sorriso, meio que um pedido de desculpas que eu esperava que ele entendesse, e dei um leve aceno. Eu sabia que o enfrentaria de novo... em breve.

"O que diabos é o problema daquele cara?" Ele resmungou.

"Agora não, G. Eu preciso... eu tenho que dar o fora daqui... AGORA." Eu implorei.

Ele assentiu e agarrou minha mão, ajeitando Carlie em seu ombro.

"É ele, não é, baby?" Ele perguntou delicadamente.

Eu não respondi. Eu não precisava. Ele sabia. Ele apenas suspirou profundamente e nos guiou em direção à caminhonete.

"Então, bem-vinda ao lar, Bella." Ele disse presunçosamente.

Bem-vinda ao fodido lar, com certeza.

* * *

**Weeeeeeell, eu não vou comentar nada aqui, afinal esse é o trabalho de vocês não é mesmo?**

**Beijo, Nai.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Música do capítulo: "I Wish I Felt Nothing", de The Wallflowers._

**Capítulo 30**

**~ Edward ~**

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos. Era como se eu tivesse entrado na Twilight Zone. A pessoa que assombrava meus sonhos estava sentada bem na minha frente. Meu cérebro estava em uma névoa de descrença. Minha menininha estava sentada na minha frente.

Eu agarrei o balcão firmemente para tentar me controlar. Eu senti como se estivesse de pé na areia movediça.

Eu finalmente consegui dizer o nome dela em voz alta. "Isabella?" Não acreditando nem mesmo quando ela olhou para mim.

O olhar no rosto dela tirou o meu fôlego. Ela parecia mortificada. Ela parecia como se estivesse olhando para o rosto do próprio diabo. Meu coração despedaçou. Acho que eu não estava esperando que ela ficasse feliz em me ver depois do que eu tinha feito, mas eu realmente não tinha esperado que ela ainda estivesse com tanta raiva. Chame-me de louco, mas eu tinha esperança de que quando nós finalmente nos víssemos novamente, ela correria para mim e pularia em meus braços. Aparentemente, isso não aconteceria.

Ela apenas olhou para mim, quase tentando atear fogo em mim com seus olhos. Desviei o olhar e olhei para a pequena criança. A criança era linda, a coisa mais fofa que eu já tinha visto. Ela era como uma réplica exata de Bella. Seu cabelo castanho era longo e cheio de cachos suaves, bela pele marfim e carnudos lábios cor de rosa. Seu rosto estava corado, o rosa em suas bochechas me fez rir ao me lembrar do rosto de Bella quando corava.

Minha mente estava viajando com perguntas não respondidas, as emoções tomando conta de mim. Onde diabos ela esteve? De quem diabos era essa criança? O pensamento de ela estar com outra pessoa deixou-me enjoado. A única mulher que eu queria ter poderia agora pertencer a outra pessoa. Essa possibilidade quase me fez querer morrer. Meu cérebro ainda estava entupido com perguntas.

Eu finalmente fiquei consciente o suficiente para perceber que ela estava tentando fugir, então eu segurei seu ombro para puxá-la de volta para a sala.

Ela finalmente se estabeleceu e me apresentou para a menininha que estava segurando.

Falei com ela por um momento, eu não tenho ideia do que diabos eu disse, ou fiz, minha mente estava completamente fodida.

Ela então apresentou a criança como sua filha. Que diabos?

Eu ouvi alguma merda tropeçar da minha boca, só Deus sabe o que diabos eu disse. Estendi minha mão e afastei um pouco de cabelo dos olhos da menininha instintivamente. Ela era tão bonita.

E então ela falou comigo e, Santo Cristo... eu senti todo o ar deixar os meus pulmões. Senhor, aquela criança me deixou totalmente atordoado.

Senti a cabeça da criança com a palma da minha mão, como a minha mãe costumava fazer quando éramos pequenos. Que porra é essa! Eu sou um médico, não uma porra de avó! Eu estava fodidamente atrapalhado. Eu não conseguia nem lembrar o que diabos ela disse que eram os seus sintomas. Senti essa faísca incrível quando eu a toquei, e isso me assustou completamente. A menininha estava conversando comigo e eu apenas olhava em seus olhos... eu estava sob algum tipo de fodido feitiço. Sua voz era como sinos, uma música doce estava fluindo dos seus pequenos lábios. Eu só ficava repetindo uma e outra vez na minha cabeça... filha ... uma filha... filha... Minha menininha tem uma filha.

Eu finalmente puxei minha cabeça para fora da minha bunda e coloquei um termômetro na boca do pequeno anjo. Eu então me virei para Bella e comecei a divagar, fazendo um monte de perguntas. Eu estava tão fodidamente afobado.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava desconfortável, e aparentemente entrando em choque, porque ela ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, e então eu percebi que a estava tocando. Porra! Eu a estava assustando.

Tirei o termômetro de Carlie e a consolei e disse a ela que bom trabalho ela tinha feito. Eu então tentei tranquilizar Bella dizendo que ela ficaria bem, e aquilo explodiu na minha cara. Ela começou a surtar, então eu a puxei para fora para conversar. Eu a puxei em um abraço e, porra, eu senti como se estivesse em casa. A energia que nos rodeava zumbia com aquela sensação incrível de intensa ligação que nós tínhamos, sugando a minha vida. Eu nunca mais queria soltá-la.

Ela se afastou e voltou para o quarto, então eu fui até o posto de enfermagem pedir que uma enfermeira fizesse alguns testes... Eu precisava descobrir o que diabos fazer e limpar a minha cabeça. Esta merda era insana.

Eu tinha acabado de pegar o histórico para dar uma olhada quando ouvi Carlie gritar da sala de exame.

Eu corri como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda a minha vida. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que algo estava terrivelmente errado com este bebê e eu falhei em ver isso porque estava totalmente atordoado em um coma induzido por amor.

Felizmente ela estava bem, apenas com medo da agulha. Tal mãe, tal filha.

Fiquei com ela até que Jane tivesse terminado. E então ela disse... e tudo clicou.

"_Você tem olhos verdes..."_

Voltei para o posto das enfermeiras e peguei o prontuário de Carlie novamente. Eu o olhei novamente e meus olhos se fixaram na data de nascimento dela. Comecei a configurar uma linha do tempo na minha cabeça. Seria possível? Engoli em seco e respirei fundo. Porra, sim, era possível, e eu sou certamente o filho da puta mais estúpido do mundo.

Deixei o Pronto Socorro e caminhei até a saída de trás do hospital. Eu precisava da porra de um cigarro. Eu estava tremendo tanto que mal conseguia andar. Eu sabia quem era a única pessoa com quem eu precisava falar. Eu sabia que ela me ajudaria a entender essa merda. Eu sabia que estava traindo Bella ao chamá-la, já que ela me pediu para não fazer isso, mas, porra! Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu deixá-la sair daqui. Somente sobre o meu cadáver ela sairia da minha vida novamente.

Eu tinha que ajudá-la, nós tínhamos que ajudá-la. Eu faria qualquer coisa para cuidar dela. Eu queria cuidar da sua filha, Carlie. Aquela menininha derreteu meu coração em um instante. Eu nunca pensei que meu coração sentiria por outra pessoa o que sentia por Bella, até que eu olhei para o rosto daquela criança. Ela ganhou meu coração e eu me apaixonei imediatamente.

O telefone de Alice tocou cinco ou seis vezes antes de ela atender.

"Ei, Edward! O que há?" Ela parecia sem ar.

"Alice, você está ocupada?" Perguntei freneticamente.

"Não, por quê? O que há de errado? Está tudo bem? Você não parece bem." Eu podia ouvir o pânico em sua voz.

"Alice, eu preciso que você venha até o hospital imediatamente. Você precisa se apressar." Eu cuspi o mais rápido que pude.

Eu respirei fundo e disse. "É Bella".

A linha ficou muda e eu olhei para o aparelho por um momento antes de colocá-lo de volta no meu bolso.

Terminei o cigarro e voltei para o posto de enfermagem. Eu estava tentando adiar voltar naquela sala tanto quanto eu podia. Eu estava feliz por ter dito a ela que levaria pelo menos uma hora para os resultados voltarem do laboratório. Eu precisava de mais tempo para colocar essa merda sob controle. Eu estava uma fodida pilha de nervos.

Eu só queria agarrá-la e chacoalhá-la completamente. Eu queria agarrá-la e fodidamente amá-la, envolver meus braços em torno dela... abraçá-la. Eu queria violentar seus lábios com os meus, clamá-la como minha novamente. Eu queria derramar todo o amor que eu tinha por ela naquele beijo, provar a ela que eu nunca deixei de amá-la, que eu esperei por ela, procurei por ela... fodidamente morri sem ela.

E o puro ódio fodido que ela sentia por mim era tão flagrantemente óbvio. Eu era um idiota estúpido. Ela estava grávida do meu bebê e eu a traí com uma simples vagabunda. Eu me senti como a menor espécie de imundície. Como eu podia ter feito isso com ela? DEUS... a dor que ela deve ter sentido... o que eu sofri não tinha sido nada. Ela atravessou o nascimento da _nossa_ filha sozinha.

Eu decidi que pediria ao laboratório para fazer o teste de paternidade, apenas para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Eu sabia, sem dúvida, que aquela menininha era minha. Ela tinha os olhos da minha mãe... MEUS FODIDOS OLHOS... isso era fodido da pior maneira fodida. Como você compensa por algo assim? Um boquete era uma coisa, uma criança era fodidamente outra. Ela não tinha o direito de mantê-la longe de mim. Eu estava dividido com a necessidade de quebrar a cara dela e beijar sua estupidez.

Eu tinha acabado de terminar a minha ligação para o laboratório quando eu vi, ou melhor, ouvi a minha irmã correndo pelo corredor como uma pessoa louca.

"Onde diabos ela está, Edward? Oh meu Deus, ela está bem? Como você a encontrou? Onde está ela?" Ela gritou enquanto se agarrava ao meu jaleco.

"Acalme-se. Ela está aqui." Eu disse calmamente.

Suas sobrancelhas ergueram e seus globos oculares pularam da sua cabeça.

"Você está fodidamente falando SÉRIO agora?" Ela gritou.

"Sim, e ela ficará irritada que eu chamei você, mas eu não poderia dar a mínima agora. Eu tenho alguma merda para fazer, então, vá em frente e entre. Ela está na sala 24." Eu disse a ela.

Ela saiu voando pelo corredor. O que eu não faria para ver esse reencontro, mas eu sabia que elas precisavam fazer isso sozinhas. Alice merecia isso.

Sentei-me no meu consultório e esperei que elas tivessem algum tempo enquanto eu esperava pelo laboratório. Felizmente eu tinha uma relação boa com um técnico, porque ele estava correndo com essa merda para mim. Eu já tinha a minha resposta, mas eu precisava da prova... só pela paz de espírito, ou o que seja.

Eu não conseguia fodidamente pensar. Aquela menininha logo ali era minha. Minha menininha e eu temos uma filha, e ela é fodidamente linda. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não agarrá-la e abraçá-la ao meu peito para sempre. Nós precisávamos consertar essa merda logo, porque não havia nenhuma maneira fodida que eu colocaria outro minuto entre o bebê e eu. Todos poderiam ir para a porra do inferno, incluindo Bella.

Cerca de meia hora depois que Alice entrou na sala, eu a vi passando pelo meu escritório como um morcego fugindo do inferno.

"Alice!" Eu gritei atrás dela.

Ela se virou e respondeu.

"Carlie está com fome. Eu vou buscar um pouco de comida para ela. OH MEU DEUS, EDWARD, VOCÊ PODE MESMO ACREDITAR NESSA MERDA?" Ela gritou/sussurrou.

Eu tive que rir. Ela estava agindo como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que Papai Noel era real.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Estou pirando até agora. Apresse-se. Não deixe que ela vá embora. Eu tenho algumas coisas nas quais estou trabalhando, então ela precisa ficar onde está." Eu disse seriamente.

Ela assentiu e começou a correr novamente.

Eu me coloquei do lado fora da porta da sala 24 porque, vamos enfrentar isso... eu não confiava nela. Certamente, ela começou a rastejar para fora da sala. Nem fodidamente pense nisso.

Tivemos um leve confronto, mas eu estava tentando controlar essa porra para que eu não a irritasse o suficiente para fazê-la fugir e se esconder novamente. Ela parecia um gatinho assustado e eu não foderia tudo outra vez a fazendo fugir. Eu tinha o endereço dela agora, e você poderia apostar que ela não desapareceria da minha bunda.

Ela mal tinha entrado no elevador quando Alice saiu do outro. Ela começou a descer o corredor em direção a mim e pegou o fato de que Bella tinha ido embora. Eu acho que eu não tinha uma cara de pôquer.

"Que diabos, Edward!?" Ela gritou quando derrubou o recipiente de pudim e suco no chão.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo, seu idiota fodido!" Ela disse por cima do seu ombro enquanto decolava em direção ao elevador. Corri atrás dela e pulei junto com ela pouco antes de as portas fecharem.

Saímos pela porta da frente e, felizmente, Bella e Carlie estavam do lado de fora... falando com um filho da puta grande e assustador... que Carlie chamou de Pop? Eu FODIDAMENE acho que NÃO.

Parecia que eles estavam discutindo, e então, quando Alice gritou, ela se virou para encará-la. Elas correram uma para a outra e eu sufoquei um pequeno soluço, porque isso era simplesmente tão... elas.

Aproveitei esse momento para olhar para aquele filho da puta segurando a minha filha. Eu poderia derrubá-lo. Ele parecia velho.

Uma vez que Bella e Alice se separaram, Bella olhou para mim e deu-me um sorriso. Ele não chegou aos seus olhos, mas, foda-se, era um começo. Esta era uma situação fodidamente embaraçosa. Nenhum de nós sabia o que diabos fazer. Eu acho que nós dois estávamos em estado de choque.

Mas, havia esperança e algum potencial sério aqui... e eu tinha uma porra de filha. Eu ainda não tinha envolvido a minha cabeça em torno disso, e ainda estava surtando um pouco, eu simplesmente não sabia o que sentir.

Os três se afastaram e Alice estava de volta ao meu lado.

"Ela é sua, não é, Edward?" Alice disse baixinho.

"Sim".

"Quando?" Ela perguntou.

Eu ergui minha sobrancelha para ela e passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo. Sério? Ela estava me perguntando essa merda agora? Isso fodidamente importava neste momento?

"Não importa, Alice. Eu só preciso que você mantenha sua boca fechada por agora, tudo bem? Nós lidaremos com essa merda amanhã. Combinado?"

"Sim, tudo bem. Ela disse que me ligará amanhã. Ela está fodidamente assustada neste momento. Eu não quero assustá-la. Nós esperamos tanto tempo." Ela disse com tristeza.

"Nós com certeza fodidamente esperamos. Mas eu preciso conversar com ela primeiro. Temos algumas merdas importantes para resolver e só ficará mais feio se todos vierem para cima dela agora, sabe?"

"Eu sei. Eu confio em você. _P__apai._" Ela disse com um sorriso.

E então eu voltei ao trabalho, esperei meus resultados do laboratório e tentei colocar em movimento os acontecimentos que se desdobrariam amanhã.

* * *

_Edward não sabia se beijava ou batia... kkkk. Bem, ele não é nem um pouquinho tonto ao que parece... Carlie está prestes a conhecer o papai?_

_Feliz Páscoa!_

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava surtando. Não como... surtando tipo _"Tenho medo de altura e estou entrando em uma roda gigante"... _mas, surtando tipo _"Estou sendo perseguida por Freddy fodido Krueger"._

Edward.

Eu acabei de ver Edward.

Ele me viu. Ele viu Carlie.

Eu balancei minha cabeça algumas vezes só para ter certeza de que eu não estava sonhando.

Não é como se eu não soubesse que isso não aconteceria, nossa espécie de reunião... mas não desta forma. Eu estava muito fodidamente despreparada. Eu não estava antecipando a reação que eu teria ao vê-lo novamente. Isso me assustou... muito.

Toda a dor e raiva desapareceram. Eu não estava mais zangada com ele e isso foi uma realização que só veio uma vez que eu o vi. Era como se o tempo não tivesse passado entre nós. Era como se eu nunca o tivesse visto com Tanya. Era como se nada disso sequer importasse mais. Eu o tinha perdoado há muito tempo. Eu o amava, não menos do que no dia em que eu fui embora. Inferno fodido.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu desafivelei Carlie e a levei para dentro. Garrett saiu para buscar os medicamentos que Edward havia receitado para ela e eu a coloquei na cama. Fui para a cozinha e comecei a fazer uma sopa para ela. Ela não tinha comido muito e eu achei que uma sopa seria melhor do que nada.

Uma vez que eu consegui que ela comesse um pouco, comecei a me arrumar para ir trabalhar. Eu odiava trabalhar no bar, mas até que eu pudesse ter condições de ter um local para um novo estúdio, e o tivesse instalado e funcionando, eu tinha que fazer o que era preciso. Meu bebê precisava de um novo par de sapatos e outras coisas.

Eu não deveria reclamar, eu ganhava muito dinheiro. Era geralmente um ambiente divertido e Garrett sempre lidava com a multidão, então isso era administrável. Hoje à noite seria a minha primeira noite no novo local. Eu tinha ficado na Califórnia por algumas semanas depois que eles vieram para Seattle para amarrar as pontas soltas com o Studio e conseguissem deixar tudo pronto no novo Clube. A casa na Califórnia ficaria fechada, já que Garrett não tinha descoberto o que faria com ela ainda, então eu apenas me certifiquei de que tudo estivesse em ordem e fechado.

Fazia seis meses desde que perdemos Kate. Isso matou todos nós. Ela tinha sido diagnosticada com um tumor cerebral não operável e morreu quase dois anos depois. Foi de partir o coração, eu nunca me senti tão impotente. Eu literalmente pensei que Garrett morreria junto. O homem grande e forte que eu tinha vindo a conhecer e amar tinha desaparecido. Em seu lugar ficou essa alma vazia emocionalmente, tão cheia de pesar e desgosto.

A doença de Kate foi a principal razão de eu não ter voltado para casa. Eu não poderia deixá-los, não depois de tudo o que eles fizeram por mim. Eu tinha um verdadeiro sentimento de que todos nós tínhamos entrado nas vidas uns dos outros por uma razão. Eles me curaram e, por sua vez, eu cuidei deles e os mantive juntos. Carlie era um pedaço enorme do processo.

Kate adorava aquela garota. Ela a segurava por horas e jurava que não sentia dor quando Carlie estava em seus braços. Ela a segurava em seu colo enquanto passava por sua terapia e tricotava suas meias, blusas e vestidos, quando estava incapacitada com a doença.

Foi devastador assistir a mulher forte e de espírito livre que eu tinha vindo a conhecer e amar ficar tão fraca e doente. Ela nunca desistiu, ela lutou como um filho da puta louco a cada passo do caminho. Eu me espelhei em sua força. Se ela podia fazer isso, eu poderia encarar os meus erros fodidos.

Seu último desejo era que eu voltasse para casa. Ela queria que Carlie tivesse a sua família, e me disse que ela quis isso o tempo todo. Eu sabia disso, e eu sinceramente estava pronta para arrumar as minhas coisas e voltar exatamente depois que eu tive Carlie. Mas então eu comecei a ter ataques de pânico terríveis e uma crise de depressão que eu nunca pensei que superaria. Se não fosse por Victoria e Kate, eu realmente não sei o que eu teria feito. Foi apenas um pouco depois que ela ficou doente. Demorou um pouco para o seu diagnóstico, já que ela era totalmente contra a medicina ocidental e estava sendo uma idiota quanto a ir ao médico. Uma vez que descobriu, ela cedeu. Ela queria o melhor tratamento e Garrett se certificou de que ela o tivesse.

Quando ela começou seus tratamentos, nós mudamos para o sul, para que pudéssemos estar mais perto de Jake. Ele estava em Oceanside, em Camp Pendleton e só era capaz de vir para casa nos finais de semana. Com a gente mais perto dele, ele era capaz de vê-la com mais frequência.

Jake era um cara bom, mas a nossa relação era tensa. Ele tinha entendido a minha ânsia de deixá-lo confortável como um interesse romântico. Eu não estava interessada nele desta maneira. Eu o fiz perceber logo, e Garrett me apoiou, mas isso ainda deixava as coisas um pouco estranhas ao nosso redor. Ele me agradecia frequentemente por cuidar dos seus pais, e parecia genuinamente agradecido.

Quando decidi ir para casa, Victoria e Garrett tomaram a decisão de se mudar também. Eu não queria no começo, mas fiquei feliz depois. Garrett ainda estava viajando muito, e tinha realmente começado a sair com mais frequência após a morte de Kate. Ele tinha alguns amigos que estavam ajudando com a segurança no clube para que ele pudesse tirar um tempo de folga. Eu sabia que ele precisava colocar a merda em ordem. Foi o mesmo motivo pelo qual eu fui embora. Eu não sentia que pertencia mais àquele lugar. Jake tinha terminado o seu tempo na Marinha e não tinha certeza se mudaria ou não. Ele ficaria em Seattle até decidir e ajudaria Garrett com o Clube. Embora eu esperasse, por causa de Garrett, que ele ficasse, outra parte de mim não dava a mínima. Ele era uma dor na minha bunda, francamente.

Garrett encontrou um Clube local em Seattle, de propriedade de um amigo que lhe vendeu o lugar razoavelmente barato. Ele queria expandir o que tinha em Los Angeles e dar ao lugar um ar sofisticado. O bar em Los Angeles estava indo muito bem financeiramente, mas era um bar monótono. Ele queria ter um lugar onde bandas pudessem tocar ao vivo, ter artistas e eventos especiais e outras coisas. Parecia excitante. Jake e Victoria teriam uma grande voz, uma vez que ele os transformaria em seus sócios. Ele disse que queria "semi se aposentar" porque ele era velho pra caralho. Eu tive que rir para ele, se aposentando aos 40 a poucos anos. Ele definitivamente não era velho.

Peguei minha roupa para o trabalho, minha minissaia de couro e o espartilho preto e coloquei minhas botas de cadarços até os joelhos. Eu estava procurando a minha calcinha favorita preta de babadinhos, mas não obtive sucesso. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu trabalhar de calcinha regular; aqueles filhos da puta desordeiros sempre tentavam dar uma espiada. Eu não estava no humor esta noite. Eu finalmente decidi usar uma rosa e passei a lutar com o meu cabelo. Passei a escova por ele algumas vezes e decidi desistir. Meu cabelo tinha uma mente própria, então eu o puxei em um rabo de cavalo alto e apliquei um pouco de maquiagem.

Jake ficaria com Carlie esta noite e eu estava realmente grata. Eu sabia que ele realmente não gostava de bancar a babá, mas já que todos trabalharíamos hoje à noite, teria que ser ele.

Garrett voltou com os remédios e eu dei a Carlie sua primeira dose de antibióticos. Ela disse que tinha gosto de chiclete, então não houve pânico - graças a Deus. Dei a ela o Tylenol, o que me deu um trabalhão, e dei-lhe um beijo antes de sair.

Garrett estava quieto no caminho até o clube. Eu estava grata. Eu não estava com vontade de botar a merda para fora e explicar o que aconteceu no hospital. Eu acho que eu ainda estava bombardeada.

Tivemos que passar pela frente do clube para chegar à garagem, e eu fiquei maravilhada com a visão da multidão que fazia uma fila enorme na frente.

"Puta merda, Garrett! Eu não acho que já juntamos esse tipo de multidão na Califórnia!" Eu estava em êxtase enquanto olhava pela janela para a fila de pessoas na calçada em frente.

"Bella, você não tem ideia. Este é um mundo totalmente diferente. Isto não é um bar, é um clube. É um local que atrairá um público diferente, espero que mais sofisticado, assim eu não terei que bater em um monte de babacas todas as noites. Tem sido assim todas as noites desta semana. Acho que nós finalmente batemos o _jackpot, _baby!" Ele me deu aquele sorriso cheio de dentes enormes e piscou.

"Espere só até que você receba a sua devida carga de atenção, você é a estrela da atração, afinal! Essas meninas por aqui não têm o que você tem. Você quebrará mais do que alguns corações hoje à noite. Basta ficar preparada." Ele entrou com o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo e parou em seu lugar reservado ao lado do elevador.

O nome do novo bar era "CASA DE BONECA", eu estava feliz por eles não terem mantido o nome do bar de Venice. "Recanto do cambalear". Simplesmente soava como um bar de bêbados velhos para mim.

Comecei a pensar naquela multidão desconhecida na frente e meus nervos tomaram o melhor de mim.

"Garrett, apenas certifique-se de tomar conta de mim esta noite. Eu tenho essa sensação realmente estranha, talvez seja apenas o nervosismo, mas eu não consigo me livrar disso".

Eu agora estava roendo minhas unhas até os tocos enquanto entrávamos no elevador. Garrett apenas agarrou-me pelos ombros e deu-me um aperto rápido. "B, eu já te decepcionei antes? Vamos agora, levante a cabeça, livre-se dessa carranca e mostre-me aquela mãezinha sexy que eu amo tanto".

Dei a ele o meu melhor sorriso falso e apertei o botão para o elevador subir.

Entrar na Casa de Boneca foi uma experiência surreal. Eu fiquei tão impressionada com os esforços de Victoria. O local era incrível. Ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Tinha sido decorado todo em veludo roxo e preto e o mobiliário era de laca preta. A iluminação era composta de candelabros pretos de ferro escovado e arandelas nas paredes. Era tudo muito romântico e profundo. Era uma vibração completamente diferente do velho bar esfarrapado com sinais de néon brega, cerveja e banquetas gastas de vinil.

Caminhei até o meu lugar no bar principal e rapidamente me apresentei para as minhas novas colegas de trabalho, A.J. e Jessie. A.J. era uma linda morena com olhos escuros. Ela tinha um sorriso incrivelmente amigável e eu gostei dela imediatamente. Jessie, porém, era uma loira suja com peitos falsos e um sorriso igualmente falso. Ela era a típica garçonete caça-ouro. Eu estava esperando que, já que Victoria era a responsável pelas contratações, ela realmente cavasse fundo em busca de qualidade desta vez. Essas garotas falsas geralmente vinham com um monte de bagagem e drama. Obviamente Garrett havia contratado a grandes tetas _McGee_*****.

_*__Grandes tetas McGee__: gíria da década de 50 para uma mulher com seios de tamanho exagerado._

Depois de colocar a minha seção em ordem, ajudei as outras garotas a organizar suas coisas no fundo do bar.

Eu estava feliz porque trabalharia apenas duas noites por semana. Eu odiava isso. Eu tinha que literalmente me preparar mentalmente para enfrentar a multidão. Essas pessoas eram todas novas, uma nova multidão cheia de estranhos, e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Esta noite parecia que eu saltaria na cova de um leão, e isso estava me apavorando.

Eu estava feliz por me vestir confortavelmente esta noite, mas amaldiçoei-me por não usar jeans. Victoria teria chutado a minha bunda se eu usasse. Depois de todos esses anos, eu ainda ficava um pouco nervosa usando essas roupas. Eu tive que me acostumar e acabei realmente percebendo que eu tenho um ótimo corpo. Todos aqueles anos sendo uma garota desajeitada e descoordenada e agora eu era considerada sexy. Uma ova. Isso ainda me espanta. Obrigada, Katie, pelo maravilhoso mundo da Yoga.

Atrás do bar eu fiz um rápido trabalho de conversar com alguns dos clientes e comecei a me sentir muito melhor sobre essa noite. Meu pote de gorjetas estava realmente chutando algumas bundas e isso colocou um grande sorriso no meu rosto, era como um mar de notas verdes. Uma vez que os potes estavam cheios, as garotas e eu juntávamos o dinheiro e o colocávamos em uma caixa, que então era trancada no cofre até o final da noite. Nós fazíamos isso com todas as nossas gorjetas para mantê-las fora do caminho dos clientes. Uma vez que o bar fechava, Victoria dividia os recursos entre nós. Já que eu era a responsável, eu recebia uma porcentagem maior do que as outras garotas.

A pista estava começando a ficar fora de controle, devido à Jessie peituda e suas gracinhas, então eu chamei Victoria para ajudar no bar enquanto eu assumia na pista. Eu recebi algumas espreitadas do tipo _'vem aqui e chupa o meu pau'_ e eu só queria sufocar aquela loira burra. Estas botas não foram feitas para confraternizar com meus amigos, elas eram fodidamente brutais... duronas, mas brutais. A multidão finalmente se acalmou e estávamos de volta aos negócios.

Caminhei até as mesas para entregar os meus pedidos. Graças a Deus, Vic estava na minha retaguarda, nós éramos uma grande equipe. Deixe os outros idiotas afundar, ou nadar. Enquanto estava caminhando com uma bandeja cheia de doses, eu fui rudemente puxada para o colo de um homem gigante de cabelos escuros que estava em uma das mesas.

"Venha aqui, Doces Peitos! Deixe-me dar uma olhada melhor nessa calcinha!" Ele berrou.

Eu me contorci em seus braços tentando me libertar.

"Largue-me, idiota!" Eu gritei. Eu finalmente destravei-me das suas mãos e caí no chão de bunda.

"OH, MERDA!" Ele gritou. "Sinto muito! Eu só estava brincando com você, eu não queria..."

Ele me levantou do chão e foi então que eu fiquei cara a cara com Emmett Cullen.

PUTA MERDA DO CARALHO A QUATRO.

"Doce B!" Ele gritou. "QUE PORRA É ESSA?" Ele estava me segurando pelos ombros, fitando-me com enormes olhos arregalados.

"O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ VESTINDO?" Ele estava beirando a histeria neste momento.

Antes que eu fosse capaz de responder, Garrett tinha seus braços em volta de Emmett, puxando-o de cima de mim. Eu me virei e corri, deixando cair a minha bandeja, e saí correndo para o escritório de Victoria. Eu voei para dentro, puxando a porta atrás de mim.

Ela estava bem atrás de mim, depois de ver toda a merda acontecendo.

"B, o que foi aquilo? Você está bem, querida?" Victoria perguntou com preocupação.

Eu me joguei no sofá e deixei meu rosto cair nas minhas mãos.

Emmett então passou através da porta, com Garrett quente em seus calcanhares.

"Onde está Bella?" Ele perguntou enquanto procurava na sala por mim. Eu me escondi atrás do sofá ao lado da mesa de Victoria e me agachei tão baixo quanto podia. Ela inclinou a cabeça e olhou para mim com o canto do olho. Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente. Eu estava fodidamente mortificada. Se eu pudesse morrer de vergonha, eu teria.

"Eu não sei de quem você está falando, senhor. Você não deveria estar aqui, esta parte é somente para funcionários." Victoria disse de forma calma.

"Besteira, eu destruirei essa porra de sala toda, cadela! Onde diabos está Bella? Eu vou levá-la para fora dessa porra de lugar." Emmett estava soltando fumaça, seu rosto ardendo de raiva. Eu podia ver pelo canto o suor na sua testa, suas narinas inflamando e suas mãos enroladas firmemente em punhos.

"Senhor, você precisa se acalmar. Você não levará ninguém daqui, e eu acho que você está enganado. Não há nenhuma Bella aqui. Você precisa sair. Estou dando a você o benefício da dúvida neste momento." Victoria fez uma pausa e caminhou lentamente em direção à sua mesa. Ela colocou um dedo sobre o botão de pânico vermelho sob a sua mesa e continuou.

"Eu darei a você exatamente dois minutos para deixar o meu clube, um segundo a mais e eu pressiono este botão e os policiais estarão aqui imediatamente." Ela fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para baixo. Garrett estava atrás dele com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"Eu sou a lei, sua puta idiota." Ele disse enquanto mostrava um distintivo.

Espere um minuto! Emmett é um policial! Puta merda! Em carrega uma arma! Eu estou fodida.

"Pode até ser." Victoria continuou. "Mas você não está em serviço, não há crime sendo cometido aqui e você está ameaçando meu negócio. Acho que eu tenho a vantagem aqui. Eu entendo que você esteja sofrendo com algum tipo de angústia, e quem quer que você pensou que viu deve significar muito para você aparecer desse jeito aqui, mas eu não tolerarei que meus empregados sejam agredidos pelos nossos clientes. Então, começando agora, eu dou a você seus dois minutos." Ela declarou com firmeza e olhou para o relógio, e então levantou seus olhos para Emmett.

"Tudo bem, mas, Bella, eu sei que você está aqui em algum lugar, apenas me escute. Você é minha irmãzinha, e não há nenhuma fodida maneira de eu deixá-la assim." Ele parecia tão sincero, e quase triste.

Eu me senti horrível. Momentos depois, ouvi seus passos através do corredor de volta para o clube.

Eu hesitantemente levantei do canto para ver Victoria e Garrett me olhando com preocupação.

"Você está bem, B?" Garrett perguntou enquanto se aproximava para me ajudar a ficar novamente de pé.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Um pouco abalada, mas bem. Ele não me machucaria, nem nada, ele está... apenas... surpreso... em me ver, é tudo. Eu não esperava isso esta noite, isso é certo." Dei um pequeno sorriso e afaguei seu braço enquanto caminhava para a porta.

"Um... Garrett. Vá buscá-lo. Eu não posso deixá-lo sair assim. Traga-o de volta, por favor." Eu pedi a ele em voz baixa.

"Muito bem, garota. Eu já volto." Ele disse enquanto partia para buscar Emmett.

"Você gostaria de explicar quem no inferno era aquela besta, por favor? Eu estou meio que cagando nas minhas calças agora." Victoria perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você não pode simplesmente me deixar no escuro depois de ter um gigante atrás de você no meu escritório, pode?" Victoria levantou a sobrancelha para mim e apontou para o sofá com seu dedo longo e bem cuidado. "Sente-se e desembuche, mocinha".

Sentei-me e cruzei minhas pernas. Eu estava tirando sangue por morder meu lábio inferior de tão nervosa. Eu só não sabia como ela reagiria a isso.

"Aquele, minha querida, era Emmett Cullen." Olhei para ela para avaliar sua reação.

"Bem, bem, bem. Parece que o passado não levou tanto tempo para bater de frente com você, não é mesmo?" Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso carinhoso.

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou meu joelho. "Agora, que aquele homem ama você, é óbvio. Eu nunca vi tanta fúria em toda a minha vida. Aquela merda foi fodidamente quente. Eu e o Senhor Covinhas teremos que conhecer um ao outro." Ela disse com uma piscadela.

"Ugh! Vic, ele é como meu irmão, você poderia abster-se de molestá-lo, por favor? Jesus!" Eu implorei.

"De jeito nenhum. Você viu os braços dele? Aposto que ele poderia me segurar e me foder em pé. Eu adoro essa merda... desculpe, baby... deve ser péssimo ser você." Ela riu.

"Sério? Você tem que ser tão gráfica e essas coisas? Eu tive O dia mais fodido... bem, esse é o SEGUNDO dia mais fodido da minha vida. Dê-me uma pequena folga, eu não preciso de visões de você e Em fodendo, muito obrigada." Eu cuspi exasperada. Prostituta do caralho.

Eu não queria continuar essa conversa. Eu precisava voltar ao trabalho, de volta ao show. Eu precisava que ela esquecesse isso. Eu tinha contas para pagar. Maldição.

"Seja como for, eu tenho que voltar. Você ficará bem?"

"Sim, eu só preciso de um minuto para reunir meus pensamentos." Eu disse enquanto esfregava as têmporas.

"No hospital foi difícil, hein?" Ela perguntou conscientemente.

"Sim, você pode dizer isso. Eu estava fodidamente dormente. Matou-me vê-lo novamente. Eu não pude evitar. Eu ainda o amo, e saber que ele nunca vai me amar, bem, eu não posso explicar como eu me senti. Eu não posso lidar com essa situação com ele por perto, Victoria. Isso literalmente me mataria. É duro o suficiente olhar nos olhos de Carlie todos os dias, vendo os mesmos olhos do seu pai. Eu não quero que ela se machuque, Vic, e se ele rejeitá-la uma vez que descobrir? Como eu poderia viver comigo mesma se eu fizesse isso com ela? Eu nunca me perdoaria." Deixei escapar um soluço e tentei segurar as lágrimas.

"Escute, você não precisa fazer nada sobre isso esta noite, ou amanhã, ou até mesmo na próxima semana. Mas você tem que fazer isso em breve. Você os fez esperar e se preocupar por muito tempo. Eles são a razão de estarmos aqui, B. Vista suas calcinhas de menina grande e seja uma mulher, porra. Controle-se para falar com o Covinhas e balance sua bunda magrela até lá e ganhe algum dinheiro, mamãe! Eu tenho uma menininha de olhos verdes para mimar, então, mexa-se!" Ela soltou uma risadinha e bateu-me na bunda enquanto caminhava para a porta.

"Boa sorte com o gostoso." Ela disse com uma risada.

Esperei no corredor até que Garrett trouxesse Emmett de volta. Eu sabia que isso seria difícil, mas eu estava pronta. Com Emmett seria fácil. Eu senti muito a falta dele, e vê-lo hoje à noite fez o meu coração se sentir muito pesado.

Assim que eu os vi caminhando em minha direção, eu vi um olhar no rosto de Emmett que eu nunca o tinha visto me dar em toda minha vida. Ele estava muito irritado. Quando ele se aproximou de mim, eu vi seu rosto suavizar.

"Ei, Em." Eu disse nervosamente.

Ele ficou parado me olhando por um momento, e então me agarrou em um abraço apertado. Ele me colocou de volta nos meus pés e olhou para Garrett pelo canto do olho.

"Cara, você acha que pode fazer uma caminhada, ou algo assim? Isso é meio particular." Ele disse entre os dentes.

"Com certeza, cara." Garrett disse com um sorriso.

Assim que ele estava fora da nossa vista, Emmett me empurrou para o escritório e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

"Exatamente o que diabos você está vestindo, B?" Ele disse enquanto tirava seu casaco e o envolvia ao redor de mim.

"Hum, roupas, Emmett." Eu disse enquanto revirava meus olhos.

"Isso." Ele disse acenando com a mão para cima e para baixo na minha frente. "Isso não é roupa. Você quase me deu a porra de um ataque cardíaco, Bella. É doente e fodidamente errado que eu tenha tido uma ereção ao ver você nessas roupas. Você me assustou para o resto da vida!"

Eu ri porque isso foi engraçado, mas o olhar no seu rosto dele me dizia que... nem tanto.

"Desculpe, Em. Como diabos eu deveria saber que você estaria aqui?" Eu disse quando coloquei minha mão no quadril e levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Boa pergunta do caralho, Bella. Agora, aqui está uma pergunta para a sua bunda. Onde. Diabos. Você. Esteve?"

"Hum, Califórnia?" Eu disse, fazendo soar como uma pergunta. Não sei por que, mas eu não sabia o que diabos dizer.

"E eles não têm a porra de um telefone lá? Você estava vivendo em uma cabana, ou uma comunidade isolada, ou algo assim? Qual é a sua desculpa?" Ele disse enquanto ria de mim.

"Eu sinto muito, Em. Eu fodi com tudo. Eu estava realmente muito fodida." Eu disse honestamente.

"Eu estava assustada, confusa, machucada. Eu estava fodidamente grávida e Edward me disse que me amava. E então ele me traiu com Tanya... eu não consegui lidar com tudo isso. Eu sinto muito".

"Mas, por que você não falou comigo? Nós nunca tivemos segredos, Bella. Eu fodidamente prometi a você há muito tempo que não deixaria nada acontecer com você. Eu poderia ter estado lá para você. Eu a teria ajudado a matar Edward e enterrar a bunda gorda dele no nosso quintal se isso tivesse ajudado, e você sabe dessa merda. Por que você descontou em todos nós. Não foi justo." Ele sufocou.

Eu senti as lágrimas encharcando as minhas bochechas. Eu não tinha desculpas, apenas razões patéticas. Eu apenas teria que implorar por perdão e esperar que ele me perdoasse.

"Eu estou aqui agora, Emmett. Eu voltei para você, para a família. Eu sei que isso não desculpa o meu comportamento, mas há muita coisa nisso. Eu não consigo entrar nos detalhes disso agora." Eu chorei.

"Sim, você está fodidamente aqui, mas quando exatamente você nos deixaria saber dessa merda? Eu tenho que encontrá-la em um bar de strip com todos os seus bens para fora? Que porra é essa, Bella?" Ele gritou.

"Este NÃO é um bar de strip, Emmett. Esse lugar é dos meus amigos. Eu só estou trabalhando aqui em tempo parcial no momento. E os meus BENS não estão de fora, muito obrigada. Não é minha culpa que você é um pervertido." Eu gritei de volta. Eu respirei fundo, tentando me orientar. Ele não merecia os meus gritos.

"Ouça, Em, eu cheguei aqui há uma fodida semana. Eu só estava tentando me situar antes de ver todos. Eu, hum... esbarrei com Edward hoje, e ele ligou para Alice. Eu devo ver Alice em breve. Que tal se nós três nos encontrarmos no domingo para conversar? Há um monte de coisas que eu preciso te dizer. Podemos fazer isso?" Eu perguntei.

"O que há de errado com _agora_? Pegue as suas coisas e vamos embora. Você não precisa deste trabalho, B. Se você precisar de dinheiro, eu darei a você. Eu não quero que você ande por aí assim. Isso está me assustando. Se eu olhei para você daquele jeito, então isso significa que outros babacas estão pensando as mesmas coisas que eu estava e isso NÃO é aceitável. Então, vamos dar o fora daqui." Ele disse com firmeza enquanto agarrava o meu braço.

"Não, Emmett. Eu estou bem. Eu sei me cuidar, e não preciso de ninguém para cuidar de mim. Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, então, vamos apenas fazer isso domingo. Por favor." Eu implorei.

"Tanto faz. Faça como quiser. Onde eu posso encontrá-la? Como eu sei que você não vai fodidamente fugir de novo, Bella?"

"Eu não fugirei, Emmett. Alice tem o meu número de telefone, eu tenho o dela. Falarei com ela amanhã, e vocês dois podem vir até a minha casa. Eu vou até dar a você o meu endereço para que você saiba onde eu moro. Pode ser?" Eu perguntei.

"Está certo, B. Eu só... eu não sei... eu não posso fodidamente acreditar nessa merda. Depois de todos estes anos." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Eu senti a sua falta pra caralho, babe. Eu pensei que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com você. Nunca mais me machuque desse jeito de novo, ou eu juro que inviabilizarei a sua bunda para que você não possa mancar para longe de mim novamente." Ele disse com uma risada.

Eu ri com ele e dei-lhe um abraço caloroso. Era tão bom estar com ele novamente. Eu estava finalmente começando a me sentir inteira novamente depois de tantos anos. Minha consciência estava gritando no meu ouvido, dizendo-me que idiota eu era. Eu escutei porque era verdade.

Nós nos despedimos e eu o levei até a frente do bar.

Eu finalmente cheguei ao bar e vi que Jessie estava finalmente lidando com a merda na pista. Eu estava grata por isso e decidi que daria a ela outra chance. Ela estava indo realmente bem para uma cabeça de vento deslumbrada.

Então eu encerrei a minha noite de trabalho e, quando finalmente deixei minha cabeça bater no meu travesseiro naquela noite, rezei para que eu encontrasse a coragem de fazer o que eu sabia no meu coração que era a coisa certa para a minha filha.

* * *

_Bem, e eis que Emmett apareceu! Quem está surpresa com a 'profissão' de Bella? _

_Muitos comentários apaixonados e totalmente divididos... uns contra Bella, outros contra Edward. Vocês estão tão divididas assim? Querem saber a minha opinião? Me deixem saber que no próximo eu conto! Kkkk._

_Beijos!_

_**Nai.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Música do capítulo: "Erotica", de Madonna._

**Capítulo 32**

Beta - Ju Martinhão

**~ Edward ~**

Depois que terminei meu turno, fui direto para casa. Entrei em casa e joguei minha maleta e as chaves na mesa e fui até a geladeira para pegar uma cerveja. Eu realmente precisava de algo mais forte, mas eu sabia que teria um dia fodidamente grande amanhã, então eu precisava manter a cabeça limpa.

Voltei para a sala de estar e abri minha maleta. Tirei o envelope pardo contendo os resultados de laboratório. Minha mão tremia enquanto eu o segurava.

Abri o envelope e puxei o conteúdo para fora. Eu tinha olhado para aqueles resultados 50 fodidas vezes desde que peguei do laboratório, mas ainda era como um fodido sonho. Eu não podia acreditar que eu realmente tinha uma porra de filho. Senti um sorriso rastejar em meu rosto, sabendo que aquela bela criatura era minha. Ela era tão bonita e inteligente. Eu não podia esperar para ter aquela menininha em meus braços e mimá-la e estragá-la.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando do confronto com Bella. Quanto mais eu pensava sobre suas ações, mais louco eu ficava. Eu me senti horrível pela maneira com que eu a tratei, mas eu não poderia simplesmente passar por cima do fato de ela não ter me contado sobre o bebê. Eu teria fodidamente movido montanhas para cuidar delas. Eu simplesmente não entendia como ela pensou que eu a abandonaria e ao bebê.

Eu a estava imaginando agora, sua pele macia de porcelana, agora levemente bronzeada e dourada, seus olhos castanhos chocolate que perfuraram os meus com tanta dor e confusão. O momento em que eu a vi foi como se um raio tivesse sido disparado através do meu corpo. Ela era o meu coração e alma, e por tanto tempo eu estive vazio. Eu só esperava que pudéssemos perdoar um ao outro pela merda que fizemos o outro passar e seguir em frente com nossas vidas.

Senti uma lágrima sair do canto do meu olho e rapidamente a limpei. Seu rosto estava mais fino, ela tinha amadurecido. Ela era mais bonita do que eu me lembrava. Seu corpo estava mais cheio, mais suave do que antes. Ela era bem torneada e com curvas e tão malditamente sexy, mesmo em seu moletom largo e jeans. Eu queria tanto passar meus dedos através das suas mechas, para desembaraçar os cachos que levemente moldavam a parte inferior do seu cabelo. Ela estava com o cabelo mais curto, logo acima das suas omoplatas e salpicado com pequenas mechas que destacam o vermelho do seu cabelo. Ela estava arrebatadora.

Eu estive batendo em mim mesmo durante todos esses anos, eu tinha sido um filho da puta estúpido por sequer considerar que ela me trairia. Se eu tivesse pensado, eu não teria fodido essa coisa toda. Eu poderia ter tido tudo o que eu sempre quis - Bella... uma família... minha filha.

Eu não consegui dormir, mas felizmente bebi o suficiente para colocar a minha bunda para descansar. Eu estava realmente surtando sobre o que eu faria para ganhar o meu caminho na vida de Bella. Eu precisava conhecer a minha filha, mas eu também queria Bella.

Acordei com meu telefone tocando e voei para fora da cama para atender, esperando que fosse Alice. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já era 14hs.

**Edward: **_"Olá." Eu respondi ansiosamente._

**Emmett: **_"Ei, mano, você está por perto. Eu tenho uma coisa sobre o que falar com você, é fofidamente enorme. Estou indo para a sua casa..." Emmett explodiu no outro lado da linha._

**Edward: **_"Não hoje, Emmett. Eu tenho uma merda para cuidar. Ligo para você mais tarde"._

**Emmett: **_"Não. Foda-se isso. Você precisa ouvir essa merda. Estou aqui em baixo, deixe-me entrar." Ele disse no momento em que eu o ouvi batendo na minha porta._

Eu não estava no clima para as merdas dele hoje. Eu precisava lidar com toda a porra da merda de Bella e ver a minha doce filha.

Abri a porta e dei uma olhada na aparência do meu irmão. Ele parecia terrível.

"Que inferno, homem, você está uma merda." Eu o cumprimentei.

"Você não tem a fodida ideia, Edward. Você precisa se sentar." Ele disse enquanto me levava para a sala da frente.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu comecei. Ele parecia caminhando no corredor da morte e isso estava me assustando completamente.

"Cara, eu não sei como dizer isso... eu fodidamente encontrei Bella." Ele disse baixinho.

"O quê! Onde?" Eu perguntei, embora eu não devesse ter sido surpreendido, já que eu tinha acabado de tropeçar nela nem mesmo 24 horas atrás.

"Eu não sei se você quer que eu diga, homem. Ela certamente não é mais a nossa pequena Bella," Ele disse enigmaticamente.

Eu comecei a me perguntar se ele a tinha visto com Carlie, mas decidi cavar um pouco mais antes de revelar o que eu mesmo havia descoberto.

"O que você quer dizer? Onde ela estava, Em?"

Ele deu uma risadinha e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Lembra que eu te disse que sairia com os rapazes ontem à noite?" Ele perguntou

Eu assenti e o encorajei a continuar.

"Ok, então nós fomos a um clube novo no centro chamado Casa de Bonecas. Ela fodidamente trabalha lá." Ele disse, seu rosto se transformando em uma expressão de desgosto.

O que diabos é Casa de Bonecas.

"Então, o que ela é, uma garçonete, ou bartender, ou o quê? O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei hesitantemente.

"Bella é uma gostosa do caralho... do tipo _pin up_ seriamente gostosa de pôster. Eu fodidamente a apalpei no bar! Eu não pude resistir à bunda dela!" Ele disse enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

Eu não gostei da direção que essa conversa estava tomando. O que diabos ele quis dizer com ele a 'apalpou'? Eu estava pronto para fodidamente matá-lo.

"O que você acha que eu quero dizer com apalpar? Eu fodidamente tentei agarrar a porra da bunda dela, homem!" Emmett gritou. Aparentemente eu disse aquela merda em voz alta. "Não é minha culpa, Edward, eu mal a reconheci, pelo menos por trás, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ele resmungou.

Esfreguei as mãos na minha cara em frustração. Isso estava ficando muito fodidamente complicado.

"Emmett, eu a vi ontem também. Eu e Alice." Eu disse lentamente.

"Sim, ela me disse, cara. Você pode fodidamente acreditar nisso?"

"Não, não realmente. Eu estive pensando sobre isso a porra da noite toda. Então, o que ela disse?"

Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

"Cara, aquele lugar onde ela trabalha é uma loucura. As garotas se vestem de uma forma muito sexy e, merda... e Bella, MALDIÇÃO, ela era todos os tipos de sexy. A saia que ela usava deveria ser ilegal. Não podemos deixar que ela trabalhe em um lugar como aquele." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Estou esperando para falar com ela hoje. Temos uma coisa com a qual lidar. Acho que verei o que está acontecendo com o trabalho dela, mas, sério, Emmett, não é da nossa conta dizer a ela para largar o emprego. Nós precisamos pisar levemente com ela, eu não posso tê-la fugindo novamente, então nós precisamos não irritá-la". Eu disse seriamente.

"Ouça, Edward, eu entendo essa merda, mas eu realmente não dou a mínima sobre irritá-la. Ela está trabalhando na porra de um Buraco Pornográfico e essa merda precisa parar. Nós vamos lá hoje à noite e você pode fodidamente ver por si mesmo. Você seriamente está bem com os caras olhando para Bella em uma saia de couro e espartilho?" Ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

Bella em uma saia de couro e espartilho... meu cérebro começou a flutuar na minha cabeça. Eu poderia apenas imaginar sua bundinha arrebitada toda embrulhada no couro apertado, com apenas uma parte das nádegas espreitando por baixo... um espartilho preto apertado com seus peitos derramando no topo, todo cremoso e macio...

"EDWARD! VOCÊ PODE FODIDAMENTE SE FOCAR?" Emmett gritou enquanto estalava os dedos na minha cara.

"Certo, desculpe, eu estava apenas pensando..." Eu meditei.

"Sim, eu sei no que você está pensando. Isso é o que eu estou te dizendo! Ela me deixou de pau duro, cara! Bella me deu uma ereção. Isso não está certo, eu me sinto _sujo._" Ele disse com um estremecimento.

Eu tive que rir, porque essa merda era muito engraçada. Ele estava seriamente perturbado com o que viu, então isso deve significar que era algo que eu precisava ver por mim mesmo.

"Um, Edward, eu não sei como dizer esta merda, mas ela disse que estava grávida quando foi embora. Eu não registrei isso até que cheguei em casa... é como se meu subconsciente tivesse bloqueado essa merda. Por que você não me contou?" Ele perguntou com os olhos tristes.

Eu bufei e passei as minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo em frustração.

"Emmett, eu fodidamente não sabia. Você acha que toda essa merda teria acontecido se eu soubesse? PORRA! Honestamente, nunca fodidamente me ocorreu que ela poderia estar. Isso fodidamente explica muito, no entanto, cara".

Eu afundei ainda mais no sofá e deixei meus ombros caírem. Eu me sentia tão envergonhado das minhas ações naquela noite fatídica. Não posso sequer imaginar quanta dor ela sentiu em me ver daquele jeito. Eu era um fodido monstro.

"Eu a vi, sabe?" Eu disse pensativamente, não realmente sabendo se eu estava dizendo a ele ou a mim mesmo.

"Sim, nós já esclarecemos isso." Ele disse enquanto olhava para mim como se eu fosse Forest fodido Gump.

"Não, babaca. A porra da minha FILHA. Eu a vi, com Bella".

"O quê? Você está falando sério?" Ele disse com espanto.

Eu assenti e não pude evitar o grande sorriso estúpido no meu rosto.

"Sim, eu a vi. Ela é tão linda, Emmett. Ela é exatamente como Bella quando ela era pequena. Ela é de pele clara, bochechas rosadas, grandes lábios carnudos e gordos, e seu cabelo é longo e castanho e macio, como o de Bella. Ela é fodidamente perfeita." Eu sorri como o papai orgulhoso que eu era.

"Por que você não me contou? Você ligou para a nossa mãe?" Ele perguntou animadamente.

"Não, ainda não. Eu queria falar com Bella primeiro, você sabe, esclarecer essa merda. Isso precisa ser entre nós dois primeiro, Emmett. Eu fodi com tudo uma vez e eu não quero cometer mais nenhum erro com Bella".

Ele assentiu, e então parecia que ele estava pensando em algo com muito afinco.

"Eu não posso sequer acreditar que você fodeu Bella, cara. No que diabos você estava pensando? E nenhuma proteção? Eu não ensinei nada a você?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para mim, hesitante.

Eu meio que ri porque isso realmente importava? Essa merda aconteceu. Fodidamente supere isso.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu não fodi com ela. Eu era apaixonado por ela, Emmett, eu SOU apaixonado por ela. Foi na noite do baile... foi apenas uma fodida vez. Éramos apenas nós, e eu simplesmente não pensei nisso. O que eu posso dizer?"

Deixei minha mente vagar de volta para aquela noite, a noite mais incrível da minha vida. A noite em que Bella e eu nos tornamos um só. Eu tinha revivido aquela noite uma e outra fodida vez a cada dia ao longo do últimos anos. Saber que nós criamos o meu bebê lindo simplesmente fez dela muito mais especial.

"Eu sei, Edward, você sabe o que eu fodidamente quis dizer. Desculpe, eu não quis descontar em você... Eu meio que tenho um monte de merda na minha cabeça agora." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou de volta para mim todo sério novamente. "Então... hoje à noite. Eu não tenho certeza que ela trabalhará, então nós teremos que arriscar, certo?" Ele olhou para mim com determinação, eu sabia que estava a bordo, não importa o quanto ela ficasse irritada. Eu estava pronto para aborrecer sua bunda como estava.

"Tudo bem, eu vou pegá-lo por volta das 21hs. Vou convidar Jasper para ir conosco. Tenho a sensação de que precisamos de reforços." Eu disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Você não tem ideia, E. Um lunático grande e assustador tentou me pegar ontem à noite, e uma ruiva sexy tentou arrancar minhas bolas verbalmente, mas Bella lidou com eles e falou comigo. Eu não acho que eles serão um problema, já que eles sabem que eu a conheço e tal".

"Tudo bem, Em, eu vou descansar e me preparar para essa merda. Eu o verei hoje à noite".

Ele se despediu e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Até hoje à noite, Edward... Operação arrancar a bunda de Bella de lá agora em progresso." Ele disse com uma falsa saudação e um sorriso. Eu simplesmente tive que rir, porque era exatamente o que eu pretendia fazer. Ou ela concordava, ou enfrentaria a ira dos Cullen.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para o clube para ver Bella, meus nervos estavam em chamas. Eu não tinha realmente nenhuma ideia com o que eu me depararia esta noite. A interpretação de Emmett sobre a situação era cautelosa. Eu sabia que não ficaria feliz de vê-la vestida de modo ousado, mas, por outro lado, eu estava um pouco animado para vê-la. Quero dizer, esta era a minha garota, é fodidamente claro que eu amaria nada mais do que vê-la com pouca roupa, mas eu preferiria que fosse uma exibição privada.

Simplesmente não era como Bella estar presa em algo assim. Ela era tímida e reservada e orgulhosa. Tê-la andando por ao em roupas apertadas simplesmente estava fora do seu personagem, e eu tive que me perguntar o que diabos ela havia passado que a faria escolher esta rota. Ela era fodidamente inteligente, a melhor da classe. Ela poderia ter feito qualquer coisa. Trabalhar como garçonete em um clube sujo simplesmente não era Bella, e essa porra terminaria esta noite. Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para fazer isso. Ela nunca precisaria de nada, nunca mais, se dependesse de mim.

A parte externa do clube era legal o suficiente, eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas não era isso. Parecia um lugar muito elegante.

Havia uma fila de pessoas do lado de fora atrás de uma corda de veludo. Havia um homem na porta do tamanho de um mamute verificando identidades e revistando as pessoas antes de entrar. Pelo menos o lugar parecia seguro.

Nós finalmente entramos e nos sentamos no bar. As garotas estavam definitivamente vestidas para matar, todas elas mostrando apenas pele suficiente para atormentar. Eu podia ver a preocupação de Emmett, porque se eu visse Bella em uma roupa dessas, eu perderia a cabeça na mesma hora.

Ficamos ali sentados por cerca de meia hora, bebendo nossas cervejas e observando o lugar. Nós ainda não tínhamos visto Bella e eu comecei a me perguntar se ela estava mesmo trabalhando essa noite. Não é como se eu pudesse fodidamente ligar para ela para descobrir. Eu estava deixando meus olhos percorrerem o cômodo quando peguei o olhar de alguém que eu achei que conhecia. Tentei me concentrar e, quando olhei para trás, ela tinha desaparecido. Eu sacudi o pensamento, achando que eu estava tão excitado que eu já estava tendo alucinações.

Emmett deu-me uma cotovelada e acenou com a cabeça para a esquerda. Eu vi o que, ou quem, ele estava apontando. Era uma ruiva alta, de pernas compridas; vestida no mais apertado vestido preto de paetês que eu já tinha fodidamente visto. Ela era muito atraente e eu finalmente deduzi que esta tinha que ser a ruiva com quem Bella decolou todos aqueles anos atrás. Ela estava latindo ordens para uma garota com cabelo preto curto e agitando as mãos ao redor como um espírito das trevas. Ela obviamente era a vadia que administrava o local. Eu estava prestes a fazer o meu caminho até ela e dar-lhe um pedaço da minha mente quando o DJ anunciou que o show estava prestes a começar e para toda a atenção ser focada no palco.

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas e Jasper encolheu os ombros. Podíamos muito bem ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Caminhamos por entre a multidão, graças a Emmett empurrando com o ombro todos à vista, e ficamos a cerca de três metros de distância do centro do palco. Todas as luzes se apagaram e ficou escuro por cerca de um minuto. As batidas da música começaram a ficar cada vez mais altas enquanto a música 'Erotica' começava a explodir nos alto-falantes.

Você poderia vagamente ver a figura de uma mulher fazendo seu caminho de trás do palco, onde ela se estabeleceu no que parecia um sofá de veludo preto, ou uma poltrona. Ela tinha uma pluma gigante e branca na mão e, assim que as luzes começaram a piscar, ela a segurou na sua frente, protegendo-se da multidão.

Então tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, como se eu estivesse em um túnel. O foco de luz bateu nela e ela se virou ao redor, puxando uma cadeira com ela para a frente da passarela. A pluma ainda estava na sua frente, cobrindo seu rosto e torso. Tudo o que podia ser visto eram as coxas pálidas com as meias sete oitavos e a liga que as segurava. Deixei meus olhos arrastarem pelas pernas da garota para os fodidos saltos altos rosa pálido. Jesus filho da puta Cristo!

Eu então ouvi a batida da música e vi quando a garota começou a se mover. Ela inclinou levemente os joelhos e depois mudou seu peso de uma perna para a outra antes de empurrar a cadeira para a frente e montá-la e então...

Mas que porra!

Era Bella!

Minha boca ficou fodidamente seca e meus braços estavam dormentes. Eu tinha certeza que estava tendo um fodido aneurisma. Meu cérebro ficou em branco por cerca de dois ponto dois segundos até que o gato saiu do saco e explodiu a minha consciência e eu fiquei fodidamente móvel.

"OH, PORRA, NÃO!" Eu gritei.

Eu escalei o palco como se eu fosse a porra do Tarzan e a levantei nos meus ombros e pulei de volta para a multidão e comecei a caminhar para a porra da porta. Essa merda não estava fodidamente acontecendo! Eu estava tão fodidamente irritado que eu mal podia respirar.

Ela estava socando-me completamente e me dando pontapés no estômago com aqueles sapatos pontudos, mas eu não dava a mínima. Eu precisava tirá-la de lá e longe daqueles filhos da puta a comendo com os olhos naquele bar. Por mais que minha imaginação tivesse adorado apenas ficar olhando boquiaberto para Bella naquela desculpa esfarrapada de roupa que ela estava usando, isso teria que esperar.

Eu passei voando pela saída e corri para a calçada. Eu tinha certeza que Emmett e Jasper estavam atrás de mim, mas quando me virei, eles não estavam à vista. Minha cabeça girava e minhas têmporas latejavam de raiva. Minha vontade era deitá-la sobre os meus joelhos e dar uns tapas, pelo amor de Deus!

Comecei a abrir a porta do meu carro que estava estacionado em frente ao clube. Eu não ousei me virar e olhar para ela, com medo das minhas ações se eu pegasse um vislumbre a mais do que eu vi no palco. Ela era simplesmente a porra da coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Eu não queria querê-la agora, eu queria bater em sua bunda.

E então ela começou a me bater e gritar e eu fodidamente não conseguia entender uma coisa do que ela estava dizendo porque meu pau estava muito ocupado cantando nas minhas calças e me implorando para entregar a ela o microfone.

Eu finalmente não aguentei mais e ordenei que ela entrasse no meu carro.

Eu respirei através dos meus dentes cerrados. Se ela não se movesse mais fodidamente rápido, eu fodidamente explodiria e arruinaria a pequena merda que ela estava usando.

Ela finalmente parou com o falatório e eu me virei para ver se ela fugiria, ou o que, porque ela não tinha calado a boca uma vez desde que eu a arranquei daquele palco.

Quando me virei eu fui abordado por um filho da puta enorme com os braços tatuados do tamanho de árvores de carvalho.

Ele tinha uma boa vantagem sobre mim, mas eu finalmente consegui sair debaixo dele e pousei uma esquerda dura na sua mandíbula. Continuamos a dar socos e rolar na calçada até que fomos parar na sarjeta, quando eu senti alguém me puxando para fora.

Ouvi Jasper sussurrar no meu ouvido para soltá-lo e eu olhei para cima e cuspi sangue que agora escorria pelo canto da minha boca. O cara que me atacou estava sendo segurado pelo outro filho da puta enorme da entrada. Foi então que eu percebi que era o filho da puta do hospital que a _minha__Carlie_ chamou de Pop. Eu tinha algumas palavras para este idiota depois. Eu não tinha certeza se ele e Bella estavam juntos, ou o quê, mas eu não tinha tempo para descobrir naquele momento.

Ele parecia que estava mais calmo agora, então eu encolhi os ombros dos braços de Jasper e comecei a andar até onde Emmett e Bella estavam.

Ele estava ali parado com os braços cruzados contra o peito com um sorriso de comedor de merda em seu rosto, e Bella estava gritando na cara dele. Porra, ela estava incrível. Eu amaria fodê-la loucamente.

Quando me aproximei, a ruiva quente saiu gritando alguma merda sobre polícia e depois começou a cutucar Emmett. Ela então se virou e me empurrou no peito.

"E você," ela disse enquanto me empurrava de novo, "eu não quero ver a sua bunda por aqui de novo. Ninguém toca nas minhas garotas!" Ela gritou na minha cara.

Oh, o caralho que não!

"Essa é a porra da minha garota, vadia!" Eu rosnei para ela "E de nenhuma maneira FODIDA ela vai a lugar vestida assim!" Eu disse enquanto apontava para Bella.

"Sua garota, hein? Bem, novidade para mim, menino bonito. Bella é uma mulher adulta e eu sugiro que você nunca tente forçá-la a qualquer coisa novamente. Agora, tudo que você precisa é dar o fora daqui... AGORA".

Ela se virou, dando uma piscadela para Emmett, eu poderia acrescentar, e agarrou a mão de Bella, levando-a de volta para o clube.

Sobre o meu cadáver em decomposição.

"Menininha, nem sequer pense em se afastar de mim novamente." Eu exigi.

Ela parou imediatamente e se virou para me dar o mais sujo olhar de merda que eu já vi. Porra, eu fiquei tão excitado por aquele olhar sujo. Eu queria irritá-la um pouco mais.

"Eu a seguirei até lá, Isabella, e eu não dou a mínima para quem tentar ficar no meu caminho. Ou você faz isso da maneira mais difícil, ou da mais fácil... sua fodida escolha".

Ela virou-se para a ruiva e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e a ruiva olhou para cima e sorriu para mim. Então ela piscou. Que porra acontece com esse diabo de mulher?

"Vamos lá então. Eu ainda tenho que me apresentar. Você pode esperar por mim, ou o que seja. Nós podemos conversar nos fundos." Ela disse antes de se virar e entrar.

Emmett começou a rir e, quando olhei para Jasper, sua mandíbula estava escancarada e ele estava balançando a cabeça preguiçosamente para frente e para trás.

"Cara, eu não acho que posso voltar lá. Eu não posso falar com ela desse jeito... quero dizer, sem desrespeito a você, irmão, mas ela está fazendo coisas com o meu lixo e eu não consigo evitar essa merda." Jasper disse calmamente.

"Vá se foder, Jasper." Eu fervi.

Exatamente o meu fodido ponto. A cadela estava dez tipos diferentes de sexy, de nenhuma fodida maneira eu a queria ao redor de qualquer um. Ela estava torturando a nós três.

Nós a seguimos e ela nos levou por um longo corredor em direção aos fundos do edifício. Ela abriu a porta e a segurou aberta para que nós entrássemos. Todos os três com as cabeças baixas. Provavelmente parecia como se estivéssemos nos preparando para ser mandados para o castigo pela nossa mãe, mas, na realidade, nós estávamos tentando evitar que os nossos paus assumissem a situação. Estávamos fora de controle. A pior parte era que ela estava totalmente alheia à essa merda, como se ela andando por aí em lingerie fosse a coisa mais fodidamente normal do mundo!

O que diabos aconteceu com a minha doce Isabella e suas calcinhas da Moranguinho? PORRA.

Havia um sofá preto em frente a uma enorme mesa e nós três nos sentamos. Bella cruzou na nossa frente e sentou-se atrás da mesa. Ela suspirou profundamente e inclinou-se e colocou seus cotovelos na mesa com a cabeça em suas mãos. Olhei para cima e tudo que eu podia ver eram seus seios. Isso não daria certo. Eu não poderia ter uma porra de conversa séria com os peitos dela. FODIDAMENTE inaceitável.

Eu me levantei e tirei minha jaqueta e caminhei ao redor da mesa para colocá-la sobre os ombros dela. Ela olhou para cima e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim em desafio. Sim, boa sorte com isso.

"Coloque a porra da jaqueta, Bella. Nós estamos um pouco desconfortáveis com o seu... hum... traje." Eu disse enquanto erguia minhas duas sobrancelhas e dava a ela um sorriso de satisfação.

Eu podia ver a onda de calor em seu rosto enquanto ela o pegava e empurrava os braços nas mangas. Boa menina.

Ficamos todos em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Era tão estranho e desconfortável. Agora que estávamos aqui, eu não tinha certeza do que diabos fazer. Nós não planejamos isso.

Ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu realmente não sei o que dizer a vocês, rapazes." Ela disse com evidente frustração em sua voz. Ela manteve sua cabeça para baixo em suas mãos e eu podia ver que ela estava tremendo.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando manter minha voz calma.

"Bella..." Eu comecei antes de ela me cortar.

"Não, deixe-me terminar!" Ela cuspiu.

"Honestamente, eu sei que isso é uma grande e fodida bagunça... é uma surpresa eu estar de volta e, o que seja, esta não é a maneira que eu queria que fosse. Eu não tive a intenção de criar o caos. Mas vocês NÃO PODEM simplesmente aparecer aqui e foder com o meu trabalho! Eu tenho contas para pagar e uma criança para alimentar. Isto paga minhas contas E alimenta a minha filha!" Ela gritou. Eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Eu precisava que ela recuasse para que ela não nos jogasse para fora.

"Bella, nós nos preocupamos com você e nós queremos ajudá-la, tirá-lo _desta _situação." Emmett disse calmamente. Ele escorregou para mais perto da borda do sofá em direção a Bella.

"É isso mesmo, Emmett? Bem, eu não PRECISO da sua ajuda e eu não QUERO sair desta situação. Você acha que eu deveria ter vergonha de trabalhar aqui? É a isso que você quer chegar?" Ela zombou enquanto agitava seus braços ao redor da sala.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim e Jasper a partir do canto dos seus olhos, como se pedisse AJUDEM-ME. Sim, ela estava chateada e, obviamente, em algum lugar durante as suas pequenas viagens, ela adquiriu um par bem impressionante de bolas de aço.

Então, Emmett sendo a merda estúpida que ele é, assentiu. Jesus Cristo.

"Por favor! Eu sou uma mãe solteira e abandonei a escola! Isso funciona para mim, Emmett! Você preferiria que eu estivesse correndo de mesa em mesa em algum restaurante de merda ganhando um salário mínimo? Faria você mais feliz se eu mal fosse capaz de pagar as despesas, ou alimentar a minha menininha?" Ela questionou, irritada.

Foda-se a minha vida, Bella era um fodido gatinho selvagem sexy agora, e então ela levantou e eu pude ver a curva dos seus quadris naquela minúscula calcinha rosa. Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz tentando ganhar alguma compostura. Eu acabaria andando atrás dela e tocando o meu pau se ela não parasse com aqueles discurso fodidamente quente e sexy.

"Baby, por favor." Eu comecei. "Tudo o que estamos tentando dizer é que você é melhor do que isto." Eu disse enquanto acenava a minha mão ao redor da sala. "Você seria uma chef, você queria fazer biscoitos, cupcakes e essas merdas para viver... isto é abaixo de você." Eu disse calmamente.

"Sério? Eu sou melhor do que isto, Edward? Cara, com certeza você sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir digna, seu bastardo presunçoso. É por isso que você escolheu Tanya Denali para chupar o seu pau no banheiro de Emmett? Eu era tãããão melhor, certo? É por isso que você a escolheu, em vez de mim? Você tem um jeito fodido de fazer uma garota se sentir especial, Edward! Quem diabos você pensa que é?" Ela gritou para mim.

"Eu acho que eu sou o pai daquela menininha, Isabella! Essa é a merda que eu acho que eu sou!" Eu gritei para ela enquanto eu levantava. Eu estava além de irritado neste momento.

O olhar em seu rosto era sem preço, eu a ouvi ofegar e vi como suas mãos foram para a sua boca. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela começou a soluçar. Eu imediatamente me senti culpado. Ela estava completamente certa. Quem diabos eu era para dizer a ela alguma coisa depois de eu tê-la menosprezado e a tratado como se ela fosse descartável.

Emmett e Jasper apenas ficaram lá, chocados, eu sabia que eles gostariam de estar em qualquer lugar exceto ali naquele momento. Na verdade, eu também. Eu não queria que esse momento fosse assim. Eu queria que ela me dissesse, eu queria que fosse em particular, especial. Mas, novamente, minha boca atravessou o caminho sem a minha permissão.

Caminhei até a mesa e ajoelhei-me na frente dela. Afastei suas mãos do seu rosto e as segurei nas minhas. Ela parecia tão assustada e frágil, ela era mais uma vez aquela menininha assustada que fugiu de mim naquele corredor há quatro anos.

"Menininha, você honestamente achou que eu não saberia que ela é minha? Uma vez que eu olhei nos olhos dela, eu sabia que ela pertencia a mim. Eu tive o sangue dela coletado no hospital, Isabella, só para ter certeza. Quero dizer, eu sabia, eu fiz as contas. Até mesmo Alice sabia... ela nem sequer teve que me fazer dizer uma palavra. É fodidamente óbvio que ela é a nossa menininha, ela é perfeita." Eu disse suavemente, sem tirar meus olhos dos dela.

Olhamos um para o outro por alguns momentos quando Jasper entrou na conversa.

"Isso é uma merda fodida... ela estava grávida e você fez toda aquela merda, Edward?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Eu baixei minha cabeça e ri. Acho que eu deveria ter contado a Jasper os detalhes importantes do reaparecimento de Bella. Ele ainda não tinha me deixado esquecer o quanto eu fodi as coisas todos aqueles anos atrás, como se eu pudesse ter esquecido, de qualquer maneira.

Eu me virei para ele e Emmett e, felizmente, Emmett viu que eu precisava ter um momento a sós com Bella.

"Jazz, vamos sair e apreciar a vista por um tempo e deixar que estes dois conversem".

Jasper deu-me um olhar assassino... porra! Acho que ele lidaria com a minha bunda mais tarde.

Eles silenciosamente saíram da sala e Bella e eu ficamos em silêncio. Eu sabia que havia muita coisa para dizer, mas simplesmente não estava saindo. Eu estava sem palavras, sentado aqui na frente dela. Ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu realmente sinto. Eu nunca quis impedi-lo de conhecê-la. Eu não ficaria fora para sempre. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram e nunca era o momento certo. Eu não posso explicar tudo agora, eu simplesmente não sei como. Mas, eu sinto muito, e espero que vocês possam me perdoar, e que você possa amar Carlie e ser uma parte da vida dela. Eu não vou sobrecarregá-lo, eu prometo. Você pode vê-la sempre que quiser." Ela disse entre soluços.

Eu apenas permaneci lá tentando descobrir sobre o que diabos ela estava falando.

"Baby, é claro que eu vou amá-la, eu já amo... muito. Eu adormeci com o teste de paternidade em minhas mãos." Eu ri. "Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Ela é linda, menininha. Eu quero estar lá para vocês duas. Eu cuidarei de vocês, eu prometo." Eu disse honestamente. Eu fodidamente morreria por esta garota.

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça furiosamente.

"Não, Edward, você não me deve nada. Eu não preciso de nada. Apenas ame Carlie, esteja lá para ela." Ela sufocou.

"Escute, menininha, eu preciso me desculpar com você. Eu te devo desculpas; devo a você mais do que eu jamais poderia dar-lhe neste momento. Eu sinto muito por tê-la machucado, baby. Eu prometo que nunca a machucarei novamente. Foi um erro, um estúpido erro bêbado. Eu pensei que você havia encontrado outra pessoa..."

Eu olhei para ela enquanto as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos. Ela estava olhando para mim como se eu estivesse clinicamente insano.

"Por que você pensaria isso, Edward? O que eu fiz para fazer você pensar isso de mim?" Ela chorou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e apertei as mãos dela com mais força.

Eu não sabia como responder. Eu estive me batendo sobre isso por muito tempo e, ainda assim, minha resposta não funcionaria. Eu não tinha ideia de como eu podia tê-la questionado. Ela me amava, ela se entregou a mim, e eu fodidamente joguei isso fora como se não fosse nada. Como eu pude fazer isso?

"Eu fui um estúpido. Eu fui um idiota, baby, eu não sei. Eu ouvi uma vagabunda estúpida e, em vez de esperar para falar com você, eu perdi a cabeça. Eu não fiz isso para machucá-la, menininha, eu fiz isso para me machucar. Eu estava sofrendo pra caralho. Eu só queria me autodestruir. Você honestamente acha que eu queria foder com Tanya? Ela simplesmente estava lá e foi isso. No estado de espírito em que eu estava, poderia ter sido qualquer uma. Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa, Isabella." Eu disse baixinho.

Eu não era mais aquele homem. Eu sabia que daquele dia em diante eu viveria de acordo com o que era esperado de mim, alguém digno de amor e confiança. Eu não merecia a chance de ser amado por ela novamente, eu só precisava disso desesperadamente.

"Você me magoou, Edward." Ela disse em voz baixa.

Eu me senti uma merda, ela estava tão quebrada e pequena. Por mais fodidamente chateado que eu estivesse por ela ter ido embora, eu não podia evitar sentir como se ela realmente não achasse que tinha uma escolha além de ir embora. Se a coisa toda tivesse sido invertida, eu não teria esperado uma fodida semana para desaparecer... porra, eu nem sequer esperei uma fodida hora antes de foder com tudo depois de só pensar que ela estava me traindo.

"Eu sei que eu te magoei, querida, eu sinto muito".

"Eu contaria a você sobre o bebê naquela noite. Eu queria dizer a você pessoalmente." Ela fungou.

Eu estendi a mão e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu me inclinei para a frente e pressionei meus lábios em sua testa. Eu os deixei lá mais tempo do que deveria, mas a sensação da sua pele em meus lábios era tão fodidamente bom que eu não queria que parasse nunca mais. Ela se afastou lentamente, e gentilmente empurrou meus ombros.

"Edward, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho." Ela disse hesitantemente.

Fechei bem meus olhos e respirei fundo. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela sairia para lá assim, não que ela estivesse ruim... mas ela era fodidamente minha e ela parecia sexy demais nessa roupa fodida.

"Bella, você não tem que fazer isso. Largue essa porra de trabalho. Eu não posso deixá-la fazer isso." Eu disse tão calmamente quanto podia. Eu estava quase pronto para jogá-la nas minhas costas novamente e arrastar sua bunda teimosa para fora dali.

Ela se levantou, colocou as duas mãos na cintura e olhou para mim. Ótimo... a menininha sexy está em ação.

"Eu sei que eu não preciso... eu _QUERO_. Eu sou boa nisso, Edward, isso me faz sentir bem. Eu não vou tirar minha roupa, nem nada. É só uma dança. Fique e assista, você verá. Eu nunca me senti do jeito que eu me sinto quando eu danço. Faz-me sentir como se eu fosse alguma coisa." Ela disse seriamente.

Eu pensei nisso por um momento e, tanto quanto eu queria apenas dizer a ela que fodidamente não, eu não podia. Eu não tinha o direito.

"Não há nenhuma maneira de eu voltar lá e ver você se_ mover_ daquele jeito usando isso." Eu acenei para a sua... ehm... roupa, com a qual o meu pau agora extremamente rígido estava apaixonado. "Eu simplesmente perderei minha fodida cabeça. Eu não posso assistir aqueles filhos da mãe olharem para você, Bella. Tanto quanto eu AMARIA ver isso, bem, talvez você possa me dar um show particular em algum momento." Eu disse enquanto erguia as minhas sobrancelhas e sorria para ela maliciosamente.

Felizmente, ela sorriu de volta, um sorriso verdadeiro. Foi tão bom vê-la sorrir para mim assim.

"Talvez." Ela disse timidamente. Como diabos ela conseguia isso com suas tetas empurradas até o queixo, eu nunca fodidamente saberia.

"Baby, eu posso vê-la quando você terminar? Para que possamos conversar um pouco mais?" Eu perguntei com urgência. Eu realmente não estava pronto para ir embora quando parecia que finalmente estávamos fazendo algum progresso.

"Não, eu realmente tenho que voltar para casa imediatamente. Eu tenho uma babá lá e eu não quero ficar fora muito tempo." Ela disse baixinho, e quase parecia que ela estava tão relutante em deixar isso para lá quanto eu. Pelo menos eu esperava.

"Quando? Quando nós podemos conversar? Eu quero ver Carlie".

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento e então respondeu.

"Amanhã eu verei Alice. Eu acho que Emmett virá também. Talvez na segunda-feira? Dessa forma ela não será sobrecarregada. Eu prefiro contar a ela sobre você quando estivermos sozinhas".

Eu não conseguia tirar o grande sorriso de merda do meu rosto. Eu não podia esperar para ver o meu bebê.

"Isso é perfeito. Segunda-feira. Obrigado, menininha".

Ela sorriu e eu pude ver seus olhos com lágrimas novamente. Eu não queria que ela chorasse, eu queria começar de novo, e eu queria momentos felizes para nós a partir de agora. Senti meu corpo em movimento e, antes que eu pudesse fazer meu cérebro reagir, meus lábios estavam nos dela. Segurei a sua nuca e a puxei para mim. Enquanto eu chupava seu lábio inferior em minha boca, eu me permiti sentir sua respiração quente e doce. Eu a ouvi suspirar e me senti em casa. Nosso beijo foi doce, suave e gentil. Continuamos a nos mover juntos, nossos lábios em uma dança familiar. Eu sabia que isso era certo, e eu não tinha nada além de esperança de que ela voltasse a ser minha e a minha vida estaria completa.

Eu gentilmente deixei minha língua deslizar em nossos lábios, mas, assim que comecei a aprofundar o beijo, ela de repente me afastou como se eu fosse um leproso e ofegou. Eu estava tão fodidamente confuso... o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer? O momento mais perfeito acabou de acontecer, um momento que eu estive esperando por quatro anos filhos da puta, e ela se apavora.

"Eu não posso fazer isso..." Ela sussurrou enquanto balançava sua cabeça furiosamente. "Eu tenho que ir." Ela disse antes de tirar a jaqueta e sair correndo da sala.

Novamente, O QUE DIABOS ACABOU DE ACONTECER?

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e respirei fundo. Eu comecei a sair da sala e esbarrei direto no filho da puta louco e tatuado.

"Com licença." Eu resmunguei enquanto o empurrava.

Ele me agarrou pelo cotovelo e me puxou de volta. Nesse ponto, eu estava pronto para estrangular o filho da puta.

"O que diabos é o seu problema, homem?" Eu rosnei.

"Acalme-se, Júnior... Eu tenho algo a dizer e você vai ouvir." Ele disse enquanto agarrava meu braço com mais força.

"Fodidamente não desista. Lute por ela. Ela é teimosa como o inferno, mas ela ama você." Ele disse em um tom baixo e grave.

Eu fui pego de surpresa, essa era realmente a última coisa que eu fodidamente esperava ouvir desse cara. Enquanto eu fiquei ali parado olhando para ele, eu pude ver que ele foi sincero.

"Eu nunca desistiria dela. E eu planejo lutar por ela. Você pode contar com essa merda." Eu disse claramente e arranquei meu braço do seu aperto e continuei até a porta dos fundos do clube.

* * *

_Uau quanta coisa... barraco, beijo paternidade descoberta... quem aí notou que Bella havia dito para Emmett que fugiu grávida e ele nem percebeu? Pois é, a ficha do moço demorou a cair..._

_E agora, o que será que acontece?_

_Um beijinho para a minha leitora 'fantasminha' que está grávida e de repouso. Que você tenha um bom parto e que seu bebê nasça com muita saúde! Tudo de bom para os dois!_

_Beijocas para as minhas leitoras queridas que estão comigo firmes e fortes através dessa angústia toda!_

**_Nai._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Beta - Ju Martinhão

**~ Bella ~**

Após o fiasco da noite anterior, eu estava emocionalmente esgotada e mal consegui arrastar minha bunda para fora da cama. Acordei com Carlie aconchegada na cama ao meu lado e a agarrei firme e a segurei até que eu finalmente precisei fazer a minha bunda se levantar.

Foi surreal ver Emmett ontem à noite. De todas as fodidas vezes para esbarrar com ele, essa certamente não era a maneira que eu teria escolhido. Eu deveria saber que ele acabaria na _Casa de Bonecas_. Eu estava simplesmente feliz por ter sido em uma noite que eu não estava dançando. Isso certamente teria transformado em um caos.

Uma vez que Carlie acordou, nós começamos o nosso dia com panquecas de chocolate e comemos na frente da TV assistindo desenhos animados. Lavei nossos pratos enquanto ela ria na sala assistindo Bob Esponja. Eu a observei da cozinha e não pude deixar de pensar sobre como eu era sortuda por tê-la em minha vida. Ela era pura alegria e luz do sol. A alegria que eu sentia ao ouvir suas risadinhas fazia cada sofrimento e luta que eu tive valerem a pena.

"Certo, macaquinha!" Eu chamei da cozinha enquanto caminhava até a sala da frente. "Vá se vestir para que possamos ir ao supermercado".

Fui recebida com um pequeno resmungo e beicinho. Esta era a nossa rotina matinal regular. Ela era toda 'cachos saltitantes e atitude', e eu não a quereria de nenhuma outra maneira. Ela marchou até seu quarto comigo quente em seus calcanhares.

Eu já tinha separado sua roupa e, claro, fui recebida com a sua crítica.

"Mamãe, eu quero usar minha camiseta da _Kitty_ não de tartarugas!" Ela bufou enquanto jogava a pequena camiseta verde na cama.

Ela foi cavar através do seu armário em busca de uma das suas muitas camisetas da _Hello Kitty_. Ela pegou a pequena camiseta com sua _Kitty_ nela e a colocou na cama ao lado da sua pequena calça rosa. Ela parou na minha frente e levantou as mãos sobre a cabeça para que eu pudesse passar sua camisolinha de princesa sobre a sua cabeça.

"Você é tão teimosa quanto um alce, macaquinha!" Eu disse a ela enquanto passava a camiseta sobre a sua cabeça.

"Mamãe, eu sou apenas uma menina!" Ela disse com uma risadinha.

Terminei de vesti-la e saímos para caminhar até o supermercado. Eu amava nossos pequenos passeios nas manhãs. Ela tagarelava durante todo o caminho sobre besteiras aleatórias e era ótimo. Sua mente corria a mil por hora. A diferença hoje foi que a ocupação da conversa teve apenas um foco. Alice.

Eu deveria saber que ver Alice a afetaria desse jeito, já que eu via muito da personalidade de Alice em Carlie. Minha Carlie era cheia de vida, com um espírito tão vibrante que era quase difícil suportar. Este aspecto dela foi completamente e totalmente herdado de Alice. Sempre me deixou muito feliz ver isso. Fazia-me sentir como se eu ainda tivesse um pedaço de Alice comigo. Agora, eu sentia medo. Eu me senti horrível escondendo alguém da minha filha que eu sabia no meu coração que só a amaria e cuidaria dela. Eu também sabia que a dor que causou à minha amiga saber que eu a mantive longe de Carlie provavelmente não curaria. Uma vez que ela soubesse que Carlie era sua carne e sangue, eu só podia esperar que Alice encontrasse forças em seu coração para me perdoar um dia.

Nós paramos na cafeteria primeiro, onde eu pedi meu Latte de chocolate branco de todos os dias e o leite achocolatado de Carlie. Nós sentamos e conversamos enquanto apreciávamos nosso deleite e, em seguida, seguimos para o supermercado para comprar algumas coisas. Sem um carro, era uma dor na bunda carregar todas as compras para casa de uma vez, então, eu vinha fazendo viagens diárias. Eu não me importava, já que isso me dava tempo com a minha menina.

Eu tinha que trabalhar hoje à noite, então, quando chegamos em casa, coloquei um frango para cozinhar para fazer uma sopa para o jantar e me enrolei com Carlie assistindo a um filme até que ela adormecesse.

Eu fiquei sentada a observando dormir por um bom tempo, traçando suas pequenas feições. Era uma loucura as semelhanças entre ela e Edward, e depois de vê-lo novamente pessoalmente, era quase de tirar o fôlego olhar para ela.

Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos pelo telefone. Eu cuidadosamente levantei Carlie do meu colo e corri para atender.

**"Olá." Eu atendi.**

**"Isabella, aqui é a sua mãe."****Ela disse com firmeza.**

**OH, MERDA!**

**"Esme?"**

**"Quem mais no inferno poderia ser? Pare de bancar a muda e diga-me onde diabos você esteve?" O tom da sua voz foi aumentando e eu estava literalmente tremendo nas minhas botas.**

**"Um... Califórnia?"****Eu respondi.**

**"Então, eu já ouvi."****Eu quase podia vê-la revirando seus olhos.****"Isabella, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Conosco?"****Ela disse, sua voz rachando.**

**"Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que errei." Eu disse suavemente.**

**"Pode apostar que você errou. Agora, eu quero que você arraste essa sua bunda magra até aqui e me traga a minha neta."**** E****la me cortou.**

_Ela sabia..._

**"Edward contou a você?"**

**"Ninguém me disse, querida, eu tive uma sensação antes mesmo de você fugir. Eu só estou irritada por você ter pensado que não poderia ter vindo até mim por causa de algo assim. Você achou que eu ficaria brava com você?"**

Eu sabia a resposta para isso imediatamente.

**"Não, eu sabia que você nunca ficaria brava sobre isso. Eu iria até você, no dia em que eu fui embora e então eu enlouqueci. Eu queria contar a você quando ela nasceu, mas tantas coisas aconteceram e..." Eu disse com uma fungada.**

**"Nós falaremos sobre tudo isso mais tarde, quando você chegar aqui. Eu estou tão malditamente aliviada por você estar bem, e pelo bebê estar aqui. OH... e eu tenho outra menininha..." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Eu estava com tanto medo que você estivesse assustada o bastante para entregá-la para a adoção, ou não ser capaz de cuidar de si mesma e algo acontecer com você, ou com o bebê. Eu estive mortalmente assustada, Isabella. Você me deu malditos cabelos brancos. Eu deveria dar uma boa surra em você só por isso. Então, agora, quando eu posso ver as minhas meninas? Eu estaria à sua porta se eu tivesse alguma ideia de onde diabos você está."****Ela estalou.**

Eu ri porque era tão malditamente bom ouvir seus gritos. Eu ansiava por isso, merecia isso, e amei. Minha mamãe... eu não acho que senti falta de alguém tanto quanto senti a falta dela.

"**Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje, e amanhã Alice e Emmett virão conhecê-la. Eu não tenho um carro, mas posso pegar uma carona neste fim de semana? Estou vivendo na área de Seattle, em Redmond.****Eu estava esperando passar alguns dias em Forks para ver você e Carlisle e meu pai. Eu achei que seria bom para todos vocês passar algum tempo com ela. Isso estaria bem?" Eu perguntei nervosamente.**

Ela bufou na outra extremidade. Eu sabia que ela não estava feliz, e eu imaginei que receberia uma surra com um galho da árvore de damasco muito em breve. Eu não duvidava que um castigo de algumas centenas de anos estivesse muito atrás.

"**Acho que será maravilhoso.****Você deve planejar ficar um pouco mais do que alguns dias, acho que nós merecemos pelo menos isso.****Eu estarei em Seattle na quarta-feira e irei até você então.****Eu não posso esperar pelo maldito final de semana. Eu sou uma avó, pelo amor de Deus, e meu coração pode muito malditamente explodir se eu não colocar meus olhos nela. Então, dê-me o endereço e eu estarei aí na quarta-feira ao meio-dia." Ela disse com um tom de finalidade.**

Eu não a contestaria, de maneira nenhuma. Eu estava empolgada para vê-la, e para que ela visse Carlie. Eu nem sequer me importei que houvesse uma iminente dor na bunda.

**"Isso é ótimo, Esme. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la na quarta-feira. Carlie ficará animada ao vê-la. Eu falo para ela sobre sua avó e avô o tempo todo."****Eu falei.****Eu esperava que isso me desse alguns pontos.**

**"Bem, se você não fosse uma cadela teimosa, ela não teria que ouvir histórias, não é?"****Ela latiu.**

Caramba!

**"Tudo bem, minha doce menina, eu te amo, sempre amei. Ligarei para você amanhã novamente. Quero ver como vão as coisas com as crianças. E, a propósito, quando você dirá para Edward.?"****Ela perguntou.**

Eu suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. Eu deveria saber que isso estava vindo.

**"Estou pensando em ligar para ele amanhã."****Eu disse honestamente.**

**"Certo, isso parece bom. Quanto mais cedo, melhor, Isabella. Não se preocupe com a reação dele. Ele ficará feliz, eu te prometo. Terei a certeza de que meu filho tenha o fim de semana de folga, para que ele possa trazer vocês. Quero ter certeza que nada fique no caminho para vocês chegarem até aqui".**

**"Eu juro que vou, Esme. Eu não posso esperar para que você a veja. Ela é linda e inteligente e engraçada. Você vai amá-la".**

**"Claro que eu vou, querida, ela é minha neta. Ela é um produto de você e de Edward, como eu não amaria?"**

Eu assenti, sabendo que ela não podia me ver. Eu me senti estranha, eu não tinha certeza do que mais dizer. Havia tanto a ser dito, mas eu não sabia por onde começar. Eu tinha um sentimento de que esta conversa se repetiria muito ao longo dos próximos dias.

**"Maravilhoso. Tudo bem, dê um beijo no meu bebê e eu falarei com você em breve." Ela disse.**

Nós nos despedimos e eu desliguei o telefone com um baque. Caí no chão e chorei silenciosamente, tentando me manter controlada para que Carlie não me visse quebrar. Eu não queria que a minha reação a abalasse. Eu queria que ela abraçasse a família e os amasse. Ela não precisava ver-me mais quebrada do que o habitual.

A ligação foi melhor do que eu esperava, mas eu sabia que era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Eu tinha muitas explicações a dar, e eu estava pronta e disposta a fazer isso.

Terminei a sopa de frango e dei uma arrumada na casa enquanto Carlie estava quieta.

Depois de termos uma noite agradável e tranquila e Carlie tomar sua sopa, nós assistimos TV em silêncio até que ela adormeceu.

Eu a peguei e coloquei na cama. Minha princesinha em sua camisola de princesa. Isso me fez rir, porque era tão Alice. Eu definitivamente não era uma 'menina princesa', mas a minha Carlie era uma pequena diva.

Fui me preparar para o trabalho, vestindo meu jeans e moletom, já que eu tinha uma noite de apresentação e só vestiria meu traje no clube. Terminei de enrolar meu cabelo e o prendi, quando ouvi a campainha.

A amiga de Garrett, Charlotte, viria para ficar com Carlie enquanto eu trabalhava. Eu só a tinha visto um punhado de vezes, mas ela era doce e realmente amava Carlie. Ela veio ficar conosco por algumas semanas quando Kate estava doente e eu tive tempo de conhecê-la muito bem. Ela era da região, e seu marido foi o motivo de Garrett conseguir comprar o clube.

Nós conversamos brevemente e eu dei a ela as instruções para os remédios de Carlie enquanto eu esperava Garrett vir me pegar. Era uma droga não ter um carro, mas eu gostava de caminhar na maior parte, e realmente os únicos lugares em que eu ia, eu podia ir a pé, ou pegar uma carona com G, ou Victoria.

Eu estava nervosa uma vez que chegamos ao trabalho. Eu nunca tinha me apresentado para um público tão grande antes, e eu nunca estive no palco sozinha. Isso seria realmente um desafio para mim e me deixava preocupada.

Victoria tinha total confiança em mim, claro, ela nunca me deixaria cair. Eu realmente gostava de estar no palco, eu podia fugir da minha patética auto-imagem e me tornar outra pessoa, alguém bonita e forte. Bella Masen instantaneamente substituía Bella Swan, de Forks - Washington.

Victoria conseguiu um grupo de burlesque da área para se apresentar esta noite também. Nós faríamos um show juntas, e o outro seria o meu primeiro como dançarina principal. Eu realmente não tinha interesse em fazer isso em uma base regular, daí a sua busca por outros talentos. Eu queria ter a oportunidade de fazer isso se eu me sentisse bem, mas eu não queria permanecer amarrada a isso. Eu estava completamente satisfeita com o meu objetivo de abrir o estúdio de Yoga. Era onde eu me sentia mais confortável, e era lucrativo. Eu gostava da ideia de ajudar as pessoas, e isso me daria a oportunidade de fazer isso. Ter a capacidade de ganhar a vida, enquanto fazia algo que eu sinceramente amava, e ter um horário flexível para ficar com Carlie, era perfeito para mim. Mais uma vez, eu estava mandando beijos para os céus para a minha mentora maravilhosa, Kate.

Eu estava me preparando nos bastidores, esfregando nervosamente as mãos, e congelando minha bunda na minha fantasia. Minha mente estava correndo... como não poderia, com todos os eventos que tinham se desenrolado nos últimos dois dias. Garrett arrancou-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Tudo bem, garota, vamos colocar o show nos trilhos porque a multidão já está enlouquecida lá!" Ele resmungou animadamente.

"Estou indo!" Eu gritei. "Eu só estou tentando me preparar mentalmente para isso." Murmurei para mim mesma.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim em questão, então eu dei a ele um sorriso fraco e pulei da cadeira.

Caminhei até a parte de trás do palco e me estabeleci na cadeira preta de veludo no centro. Ouvi as cortinas sendo puxadas para trás, mas ainda assim estava escuro como breu, então ninguém poderia realmente me ver ainda.

_Erotica_, da Madonna, começou a tocar através dos alto-falantes e eu senti meu corpo começar a ficar tenso. Eu não sabia por que eu estava tão fodidamente nervosa esta noite. Eu sempre consegui me desligar e entrar no personagem, mas algo esta noite parecia fora do lugar.

Finalmente, os holofotes brilharam sobre mim e eu entrei no personagem. Passeei pelo encosto da cadeira que eu tinha em posição e ajustei minhas penas na minha frente. A multidão estava assobiando e gritando e a música estava vibrando alto à minha volta.

Quando me virei para o meu público e montei minha cadeira, os gritos tornaram-se ensurdecedores. O mal-estar que eu estava sentindo antes de começar começou a me deixar tonta. Foi então que toda a porra do inferno desabou. Ouvi um barulho e então ouvi alguém gritando "OH, PORRA, NÃO!", e eu fui levantada da cadeira e jogada sobre as costas de alguém.

Eu fiquei apavorada! Ele estava correndo através da multidão e eu estava batendo naquele idiota com todas as minhas forças. Puxei minha cabeça para procurar por Jake e Garrett, e eles estavam em sua própria briga. Eu continuei a bater nele, acertando suas costas repetidamente com toda a força que eu poderia reunir.

Eu senti o ar frio da noite nas minhas pernas quando ele chutou a porta aberta diante de nós, levando-nos para a calçada.

Ele me colocou sobre os meus pés e eu continuei gritando e batendo nas costas dele.

Eu estava vendo tudo vermelho em minha ira, e minha visão ficou embaçada com as minhas lágrimas. Eu vi esse idiota procurando no seu bolso pelas chaves e abrir a porta de algum carro esporte chique. Se esse idiota pensou que conseguiria escapar me sequestrando, ele enfrentaria um inferno de uma luta.

"Seu psicopata!" Eu cuspi enquanto afastava meu cabelo do meu rosto. Eu o chutei forte na parte de trás das suas pernas e fiz o meu melhor para socá-lo no rim. Eu tinha que admitir, esse cara não era moleza.

Ele se virou para mim então e eu percebi quem diabos era, e, fôda-se a minha vida, era Edward.

"ENTRE NA PORRA DO CARRO, ISABELLA" Ele rosnou para mim. O olhar em seus olhos era aterrorizante.

Seus olhos estavam negros e cerrados em pequenas fendas. Sua testa estava tensa e enrugada e ele parecia que ele partiria para cima de mim a qualquer momento. Ele estava fodidamente lívido, e foi a coisa mais incrivelmente sexy que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era que ele me curvasse sobre o capô daquele carro esportivo sexy e me fizesse sua.

Garrett cortou a minha pequena fantasia sexual sórdida atacando-o. Eles estavam esmurrando um ao outro e rolando na calçada como dois selvagens. Eu tentei fazê-los parar, mas um dos idiotas me derrubou de bunda e eu senti Emmett me levantar.

"Você está bem, Doce B?" Emmett perguntou, seus olhos estavam arregalados de preocupação.

Eu assenti e implorei, "Por favor, faça-os parar, Emmett! Eles vão se matar!" Eu apontei para a cena selvagem na calçada, onde Garrett e Edward ainda estavam lutando um com o outro.

"Eu cuido deles, Em, você cuida dela, não a deixe fora da sua vista." Eu ouvi Jasper dizer enquanto eu escondia meu rosto no peito de Emmett.

Eu me senti tão impotente e confusa, vendo toda aquela confusão se desdobrar. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com Edward.

Eles finalmente pararam de tentar se matar, ambos cobertos de sangue. Jasper estava segurando as costas de Edward, e Jake tinha Garrett. Eu me virei para ver Victoria correndo para fora e ela começou a gritar.

"Tudo bem! Basta!" Victoria gritou. "Eu já chamei a polícia e eles estão a caminho. Sugiro que todos se dispersem, quer de volta ao clube, ou embora. Jake, G, ajudem-me a tirar essas pessoas fora daqui!" Ela gritou enquanto agitava os braços em frustração.

Ela se virou para Emmett e para mim com uma carranca.

"Tudo bem, Covinhas, eu dei um aviso a você ontem à noite. Eu conheço a sua atitude todo mandão e essas merdas, mas isso não funcionará por aqui. Eu não posso permitir que você perturbe os meus clientes!" Ela gritou enquanto o cutucava no peito.

Não escapou ao meu conhecimento que Emmett apenas ficou ali sorrindo para ela como o idiota da aldeia também. Agh... eles eram tão perfeitos um para o outro que chegava a ser nojento.

Em seguida, ela foi para cima de Edward, e eu quase perdi minha cabeça quando ele disse que eu era sua garota. Não havia nenhuma maneira de ele ainda me considerar assim. Eu fiquei chocada e confusa e excitada e irritada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. A ironia da situação não foi perdida por mim... há apenas dez minutos eu estava fantasiando sobre ele me fazendo sua no capô do seu carro... mmmm.

Fiquei feliz que Edward me fez parar para conversar. Essa conversa era para ter acontecido há muito tempo, e não foi tão desconfortável quanto eu pensei que teria sido. Naquela noite no hospital, eu acho que eu estava literalmente em estado de choque. Minha língua estava colada ao céu da minha boca pela metade do tempo, e então meu cérebro não funcionou direito. Foi tão fodidamente frustrante.

Eu sabia que tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer, e eu não tinha ideia do que o futuro reservava para qualquer um de nós, mas eu estava ansiosa para finalmente descobrir.

**OooOooO**

Eu estava empolgada para apresentá-la à sua família. Eu sabia que estar com Emmett e Alice seria a melhor maneira de começar. Eu confiava neles, e eu sabia que eles nunca a decepcionariam. Eu percebia agora o quanto eu tinha sido estúpida ao pensar que não poderia confiar neles em primeiro lugar. Por causa do meu próprio medo e autopreservação, eu os decepcionei. Eu só podia esperar que as coisas melhorassem, que todos nós pudéssemos nos curar e seguir em frente. Eu sabia que estar com eles só enriqueceria a vida de Carlie. Ela simplesmente sairia disso como uma menina mais feliz. Ela os terá em sua vida e eles certamente a banharão com amor, e eu era uma tola para negar tal felicidade à minha menininha.

Eu não tinha certeza de como Carlie lidaria com todas as informações que receberia. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-la, mas eu sabia que isso precisava ser feito. Ela realmente agiu bem diante de Edward e Alice no hospital, então eu estava esperançosa de que ela levaria a notícia com todo o entusiasmo que ela normalmente tinha.

Eu caminhei em torno da casa, tentando arrumar o nosso chiqueiro habitual, transformando a sala de estar novamente em um lugar habitável, em vez da sala de jogos perpétua que Carlie criou. Eu finalmente consegui colocar as coisas no lugar e tomei um banho, então nós duas nos arrumamos e ficamos prontas para as nossas visitas.

O relógio começou a tiquetaquear alto nos meus ouvidos enquanto o meio-dia se aproximava. Deixei Carlie na sala com a TV como companhia para começar a fazer a salada de frango antes de eles chegarem. Eu tinha acabado de cortar o frango grelhado quando ouvi a campainha. Limpei minhas mãos no meu avental e caminhei até a porta da frente. Claro, Carlie chegou na minha frente. Ela escancarou a porta e eu ouvi o grito de alegria de Alice.

"ALICE!" Carlie gritou. Ela a pegou pela mão e começou a arrastá-la para dentro da casa. Ela parou no meio da entrada e se virou para Emmett, que estava de pé, com o queixo caído, ainda na varanda da frente.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Carlie perguntou com as mãos nos quadris.

Emmett riu e hesitou antes de responder. "Eu sou Emmett".

"Oi, Emmett, você é o namorado de Alice?" Carlie questionou.

Ele riu alto e se agachou na frente de Carlie. Ele olhou para mim, e então pegou a mão dela e respondeu com uma voz suave. "Não, eu sou o irmão mais velho dela. Você sabe o que mais, Carlie?"

Carlie balançou a cabeça, aparentemente aliviada de que ele não era realmente o namorado de Alice.

"Bem, eu sou o seu tio Emmett." Ele disse com a voz trêmula, as emoções em sua voz levando o melhor dele. Alice ofegou atrás deles, segurando sua pequena mão sobre a sua boca. Ela tinha uma lágrima solitária caindo lentamente pela sua bochecha, a mão direita de Carlie ainda segura fortemente na dela.

Carlie ficou em silêncio e eu comecei a entrar em pânico, até que ela quebrou o silêncio e se jogou nos braços de Emmett e sussurrou, "meu tio?" Aquilo me derrubou. Eu me perdi. Emmett a agarrou e a girou ao redor. Ela riu e agarrou o rosto dele entre as suas mãozinhas. "Vamos brincar agora, tio. Você tem que ver os meus brinquedos".

Ele a colocou montada em suas costas e a carregou para a sala. Alice e eu olhamos uma para a outra, ambas chorando como tolas, e nos jogamos uma na outra em um abraço apertado que ameaçava nos estrangular.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Bella. Eu não sei como eu ainda conseguia respirar sem você. Nunca, jamais, faça isso comigo de novo. Por favor." Ela implorou.

Eu me afastei do nosso abraço e olhei nos olhos dela. "Alice, não foi fácil para mim também. Acredite em mim. Eu estava morrendo por dentro todos os dias. Eu só fiz o que achei que tinha que fazer no momento. Eu estava assustada e agi como uma estúpida, eu sinto muito por tê-la ferido." Eu disse com um sorriso enquanto fazia um gesto para Carlie na sala de estar.

E, simplesmente assim, como se ela soubesse que nós estávamos falando dela, ela veio saltitante até a cozinha e agarrou Alice ao redor da cintura. "Você é minha tia agora, Alice" Ela disse simplesmente e sorriu.

"Eu certamente sou, e eu não posso esperar para passar muito e muito tempo com você, e mimá-la de todas as formas possíveis!" Eu dei a Alice um olhar mortal e fiz um gesto com meu dedo sobre a minha garganta como uma ameaça.

"Oh, por favor, Bella, se você acha que há alguma maneira de controlar a mim e a Emmett na nossa missão de dar a esta menina o mundo, você é uma tola!" Ela disse com um pouco de aborrecimento. Ela deu-me o olhar de "_você escondeu esta criança de mim e agora você vai pagar"._

"Nós veremos sobre isso, Ali, mas, por agora, por que você não me ajuda a terminar essa porcaria para que possamos comer?"

Após o almoço, Emmett e Carlie saíram para o quintal para andar de bicicleta e brincar no playground, enquanto Alice e eu conversávamos. Eu estava um pouco hesitante, já que o nome de Edward ainda tinha que fazer o seu caminho para as conversas de hoje, mas sabia que não era um assunto que eu poderia muito bem evitar permanentemente.

"Então, você e Edward amanhã, hein? Você está animada para ela conhecê-lo, oficialmente, eu quero dizer?"

"Sim, eu estou animada por ela, mas é tudo muito desconfortável. Esta não é uma situação ideal e eu não sei o que diabos estou fazendo. É como eu estivesse correndo diretamente para dar de cara em uma parede de tijolos, e eu estou com medo".

"Eu entendo, Bella, eu realmente entendo. Eu realmente desejo que você tivesse pensado mais em nós em primeiro lugar antes de fazer tudo isso. Você tem que saber que estaríamos lá para apoiá-la. Nós todos nos perdemos quando você foi embora. Você levou um pedaço de nós, de todos nós, e nós estivemos andando por aí com o buraco durante todos estes anos. Edward voltou para casa quando você fugiu. Ele se transferiu para a UW antes de você partir para que ele pudesse estar mais perto de você".

"Por que ele não me disse que estava voltando para casa?"

"Era para ser uma surpresa, ou algo assim... deixe-o explicar, eu acho. Enfim..." Ela continuou. "Meu pai contratou investigadores particulares para procurar você, Edward criou uma fundação para caçar a sua bunda, e todos os meninos dirigiam por todo o inferno sempre que recebiam uma pista sobre o seu paradeiro. E Charlie..." Ela olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça.

"Como ele está, Alice? Eu sinto muita falta dele. Ele provavelmente está com tanta vergonha de mim." Eu solucei.

"Nem um pouco, Bella, decepcionado que você fodidamente tenha fugido da cidade, mas nunca envergonhado. Você é o bebê dele, ele nunca poderia se envergonhar." Ela disse suavemente.

"Eu ligarei para ele esta noite. Eu quero levá-la para Forks no próximo fim de semana, para conhecer o resto da família e passar tempo com ele e seus pais. Você virá?"

"Claro. Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia. Quanto mais cedo, melhor. Para ser honesta, eu acho que você fez todos nós esperarmos por tempo suficiente." Ela disse com uma carranca.

"Eu acho que nunca serei capaz de compensar com todos." Eu sussurrei.

"Contanto que você faça um esforço, Bella, todos estão dispostos a perdoar. Nós todos amamos você, e agora há Carlie, e, bem, eu não posso ficar muito brava com você, olhe para aquela menina! Ela é absolutamente a coisinha mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!" Ela sorriu.

Eu assenti em concordância e olhei por cima do balcão para o meu pequeno anjo brincando alegremente lá fora com Emmett. Eu tinha muita sorte de tê-la, ela realmente era uma bênção.

"Eu não achei que Edward aguentaria, Bella. Foi tão duro para ele. Ele tornou-se tão distante, tão fechado e infeliz." Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Eu podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, e eu queria tanto consertar o que eu havia fodido.

"E pensar que foi só porque você estava grávida. Oh meu Deus, Bella. Bebês são uma bênção. Tenho certeza de que Charlie teria colocado grades nas janelas e a colocado em um cinto de castidade industrial pelo resto da sua vida, mas ninguém teria ficado bravo uma vez que aquela criança viesse ao mundo. E, porra, se Edward tivesse sido honesto sobre o seu pequeno... eh... encontro, ou VOCÊ tivesse, para o assunto, talvez tivéssemos tido uma pequena ideia do que estava acontecendo".

"Alice, eu não podia dizer a você. Era, bem difícil explicar. Eu pensei que ele me amava. Ele me fez todas aquelas promessas e depois, bem, eu percebi que depois que a cão foi feita, ele pegou outra, e eu fui esquecida. Talvez eu devesse ter sabido melhor, mas esse não é o ponto. Não doeu menos. Isso meio que fodeu o meu mundo inteiro, e então, quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu me apavorei! Quero dizer, em primeiro lugar, o que eu sabia sobre crianças? Então, eu fiquei preocupada que Edward enlouquecesse porque ele não me queria, em primeiro lugar, e, não vamos nem mencionar o meu pai, Charlie teria morrido. Eu não podia decepcioná-lo. Eu simplesmente tinha que desaparecer".

Ela soltou uma risada.

"Você sabe o quê, Bella? Você realmente não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, não é? Edward voltou POR VOCÊ! Ele já havia feito planos para se transferir depois do Natal... aparentemente, depois que vocês dois ficaram juntos. Acho que o resto da história é para ele contar." Ela agarrou minhas mãos nas suas do outro lado da mesa.

"Muita coisa mudou, Alice. Eu não sei para onde ir a partir daqui. Ele seguiu em frente, eu sou diferente. É assustador voltar, quase tão assustador quanto foi ir embora." Eu disse honestamente.

"Bella, aquela noite em que você entrou no hospital e ele viu você e Carlie, bem, aquela foi a primeira vez em que vi Edward novamente, quero dizer, o verdadeiro Edward. É como se você tivesse trazido o sol com você, ou algo assim. Ele tem vivido em uma concha. A alma dele foi com você, e eu acho que foi na forma de Carlie. Ele se sente inteiro agora. Eu não sei como explicar isso, eu sei que isso soa todo emocional e uma merda, mas ele tem sido um desastre absoluto de preocupação e ele quer que a filha dele, ele quer a família dele, Bella. Você deve a ele essa chance. Acho que você deve isso a vocês três".

Eu apenas fiquei sentada ali, absorvendo suas palavras por um momento. Com meus cotovelos na mesa, corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo freneticamente.

"Estou com tanto medo, Ali, quero dizer, eu não tenho medo de Edward. O que eu tenho medo é de mim. Eu ainda o amo, eu sempre amei, e isso me assusta completamente. Eu não o manterei afastado de Carlie, Alice. Eu não vou. Isso não é mais uma opção. Não foi minha intenção 'escondê-la' dele, em primeiro lugar. Eu estava com a cabeça totalmente fodida".

Ela pulou do seu assento e me agarrou em seu enorme abraço de urso de Alice e me balançou gentilmente.

"Não se preocupe, querida, tudo ficará bem. Eu sei que ficará".

Estava ficando tarde, então eu trouxe Carlie para dentro para assistir a um filme antes da sua soneca e nós três fomos para a sala para continuar a conversa. Decidi fazer um pouco de chá para nós, então eu os deixei na sala e voltei para a cozinha. Quando voltei, Alice estava chorando com Carlie deitada tranquilamente em seu colo.

"Alice, por que você está chorando agora?" Eu perguntei enquanto esfregava suas costas. Ela era uma bagunça emocional e eu me senti uma merda por tudo o que eu a fiz passar.

"Eu me sinto triste por todas as coisas que eu perdi, que NÓS perdemos. Eu deveria ter estado lá para segurar sua mão quando você fez o seu teste de gravidez, eu deveria ter sido capaz de ir às compras com você para as roupas de grávida, para que eu pudesse tirar sarro de você, eu deveria ter estado lá para vê-la crescer em sua barriga! Eu queria ter podido organizar um chá de bebê gigante com brincadeiras estúpidas e alfinetes de fralda, ou qualquer outra coisa! MINHA MÃE! Minha mãe perdeu de dar o seu primeiro chá de bebê para a sua neta! Espere até que ela coloque as mãos em você, a propósito... OH, e eu não pude assistir ao nascimento dela! Eu poderia ter feito Lamaze, ou respirado com você, ou alguma merda assim! Eu deveria ter comprado a roupinha para ela voltar para casa da maternidade." Ela disse com um soluço.

Ela baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar novamente. Eu fui até ela, sentei-me na borda do sofá, e a abracei e Carlie. Nós choramos em silêncio até que Emmett nos interrompeu.

"Sim, eu deveria ter sido capaz de montar um berço para ela e essas merdas." Emmett fez beicinho

"Emmett, isso provavelmente teria sido tarefa para Charlie, ou o seu pai, ou EDWARD, para o assunto. E mesmo assim, é o pensamento que conta." Alice disse enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Sim, como se fosse uma boa ideia confiar em Edward com um berço, ele não conseguiu nem mesmo embalar a salsicha, em primeiro lugar!" Ele disse em horror. "Um berço pode ser uma armadilha mortal. Eu li sobre essa merda. É verdade, eles são perigosos".

Alice levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim, e eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ela, segurando meu lábio com força entre meus dentes, tentando abafar uma risada. Ela não conseguia contê-la e começou a rir. Eu me juntei a ela e às custas de Emmett, nós rimos até não poder mais.

"O que diabos é tão engraçado? Procurem no Google então, vadias! Essas coisas não são seguras para crianças!" Ele gritou.

Nosso riso finalmente morreu e Alice e me agarrou em um abraço apertado.

"Sinto muito, Alice. Eu estava tão assustada e machucada e confusa. Foi provavelmente uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já fiz, mas eu também acho que foi uma das melhores, se isso faz algum sentido".

"Na verdade, não." Ela riu sarcasticamente.

"Se ajudar, eu lamento que eu nem sequer tive a chance para nós contarmos uma à outra sobre perder a virgindade. Nós prometemos que compartilharíamos todos os nossos primeiros e eu estraguei tudo." Eu disse, tristemente.

"Bem, nós ainda podemos. Quero dizer, você pode me dizer sobre a sua... de uma forma não muito explícita, POR FAVOR, afinal, ele é meu irmão... e hum, então quando eu perder a minha, eu contarei a você." Ela sussurrou timidamente.

"ALICE! Você ainda é virgem?" Eu estava espantada.

Ela moveu Carlie cuidadosamente para fora do seu colo, colocando-a nas almofadas, e levantou com os punhos apertados nos seus quadris, encarando-me com fumaça soprando das suas orelhas.

"Sim, Bella! Eu. Ainda. Sou. Virgem! Desculpe-me, espertinha!"

"EI! Essa conversa terminou oficialmente para mim, senhoras!" Emmett saltou do seu assento e bateu as palmas das mãos sobre os seus ouvidos. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês simplesmente sentaram aí e me expuseram a isso. O que diabos eu fiz para vocês? Maldição! Eu queria que Carlie estivesse acordada; eu preciso de alguém para conversar. Eu me sinto contaminado." Ele disse enquanto corria pelo corredor para longe de nós.

"Desculpe, Al, eu apenas fiquei surpresa, isso é tudo. Quero dizer, você estava namorando Jasper e, vamos encarar isso. Ele não tem a melhor reputação".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas e encolhi os ombros. Porra, isso era verdade. Ele era a estrela pornô de Forks High.

"Bem, eu não dormi com ele. Eu pensei que tínhamos algo especial. Eu queria esperar, mas acho que esperei demais".

Ela começou a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos novamente, e eu a agarrei em um abraço de novo. Eu odiava vê-la chorar.

"Al, o que aconteceu?"

Ela respirou fundo, como se pensando nas palavras certas para dizer, enquanto eu esfregava pequenos círculos nas suas costas.

"Bem, depois que Emmett enviou você para procurar por Edward, eu fui à procura de Jasper. Eu estava no corredor quando ouvi você gritar, e a porta na minha frente se abriu e, lá estava Jasper em toda a sua glória, e uma garota estava no quarto com ele".

"Oh meu Deus, Alice! Por que você não me contou?" Eu gritei.

"Não era como se estivéssemos _juntos, juntos, _sabe? Eu não consegui realmente ficar irritada com ele! Eu estava irritada com o meu irmão! Isso meio que dominou tudo".

Eu me senti tão mal por ela. Eu sabia como ela se sentia sobre Jasper, e a dor que ela deve ter sentido fez meu coração quebrar.

"Alice, você não deveria carregar nos ombros a porcaria que aconteceu entre eu e Edward." Eu a repreendi.

"Foda-se isso, Bella! Ele despedaçou a minha família. Ele não apenas traiu você, ele traiu todos nós. Seu relacionamento era o tijolo final no concreto da nossa família. Todos nós queríamos que isso funcionasse. Nós todos confiamos que ele não machucaria você e, em seguida, para ele ter feito isso com a porra da Tanya! Eu fiquei doente! Depois de tudo o que aquela vaca nos fez passar... Ugh, eu não posso nem sequer falar sobre isso." Ela disse com uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

Eu estava pasma. Jasper fodido! E ele teve a coragem de mostrar a cara e agir preocupado. Eu estava pronta para tirar meus anéis de combate e espancar a bunda dele.

"Alice, por que diabos ele ainda está vivo? Ele estava com Emmett e Edward! Eu não entendo!"

Senti que havia muito mais nesta história que eu ainda não sabia.

"Bem, ele foi morar com Emmett e Edward depois que você desapareceu. Ele passou para a academia de bombeiros, você sabe, e ele estava lá os ajudando a encontrar você. Eu fiz as pazes com Jasper. Eu nunca disse a eles o que aconteceu e ele estava arrependido." Ela olhou para Emmett, que agora estava usando uma fina máscara vermelho brilhante e encolheu os ombros.

"Eu fiquei magoada, mas eu o perdoei." Ela continuou. "Ele disse que não queria me machucar como Edward havia te machucado, e ele sabia que faria isso, então nós terminamos as coisas. Nós nos tornamos bons amigos ao longo dos anos".

"Então, ele ainda mora com você, Emmett?" Eu perguntei... rezando agora para que, se ele morasse, Emmett não o sufocasse enquanto ele dormia.

"Sim. Nós nos mudamos para um lugar maior quando Edward saiu da casa. Eu comecei a academia de polícia e um dos caras que estava na minha classe foi morar conosco também." Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Oh, merda! Eu esqueci de mencionar isso para você ... então, você é um policial? Como diabos isso aconteceu?"

Ele soltou uma respiração profunda pelas narinas e riu baixinho.

"Eu passei muito tempo com Charlie depois que você desapareceu. Eu gostei da ideia, e pensei que, a longo prazo, isso beneficiaria a mim, e a você".

"Como, Emmett?" Eu questionei.

"Eu queria ter mais recursos à minha disposição. Era uma merda tentar conseguir informações das pessoas, e eu estava enjoado dessa merda. Eu queria estar na linha de frente, eu sou um cara inteligente. Eu sabia que podia fazer a diferença." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu acho que isso é ótimo, Em. Uau! Você é um policial!" Eu disse com uma risadinha.

"Então, Bella, você falou com Emmett sobre o próximo fim de semana?" Alice perguntou.

"Oh, não, ainda não. Eu só mencionei isso para a sua mãe e você. Eu acho que seria bom se todo mundo estivesse no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, porém, Emmett..." Eu me virei para encará-lo novamente. "Você está ocupado no próximo fim de semana?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu trabalho na sexta-feira, mas tenho o sábado de folga e no domingo eu não começo o meu turno até às dez, por que, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu quero ir para Forks, Mama Esme já me deu uma baita bronca esta manhã, e eu quero ver meu pai." Eu disse a ele.

Ele assentiu e concordou.

"Então, você já falou com o seu pai?" Ele perguntou e jogou um olhar estranho para Alice.

"Não. Eu ligarei para ele assim que vocês forem embora. Será tão estranho." Eu disse enquanto balançava minha cabeça. Tanto quanto eu sentia falta dele, eu não estava ansiosa por esta conversa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu, e atirou a Alice outro olhar. Eu não tinha certeza do que diabos era aquilo, mas eu não entraria nisso agora. Eu estava nervosa o suficiente.

Começou a ficar tarde e Emmett me ajudou a colocar Carlie na cama. Ele se abaixou e a colocou como uma pequena múmia e deu um beijo suave em sua testa. Quando ele se virou para nós, Alice eu trocamos olhares conhecedores enquanto uma lágrima correu pela bochecha dele.

"Que grande Emmett molenga." Eu o provoquei.

Ele me olhou muito sério e limpou a lágrima.

"Você nunca faça nada que leve esse bebê para longe de mim, Bella. Essa menina possui o meu coração. Eu não acho que eu poderia perdoá-lo novamente." Ele disse rispidamente.

Eu assenti e o agarrei em mim para um abraço.

"Nunca mais, Em. Eu prometo".

"Sim, eu sei, porque eu vou ensinar a ela o meu número de telefone para que ela saiba de cor e direi a ela para ligar para mim se alguma vez ela for levada para longe de casa. Eu não confio em você, Bella. Eu não aguentaria duas vezes." Ele disse. Ele limpou a garganta e olhou para mim novamente.

"Eu ainda te amo, mas, maldição, você é uma babaca por ter ido embora".

Alice e eu nos despedimos e prometemos conversar amanhã, e eu prometi ligar para ela assim que a visita de Edward terminasse.

Nós terminamos nossa visita e planejamos nossa viagem para Forks no fim de semana.

Comecei a pensar sobre o dia; Carlie estava fora de si de felicidade. Ela era, literalmente, uma criança em uma loja de doces. Emmett a cobriu com atenção, quer sentando com ela em seu colo totalmente absorvido em desenhos animados, ou no chão brincando com o _Meu Pequeno Pônei, _ele não deixou o lado dela por um segundo. Ela estava no céu com Alice, já que ela permitiu que ela brincasse com o cabelo dela por horas (sua coisa favorita para fazer... e já que eu tinha o cabelo emaranhado do inferno... esse NÃO era o meu passatempo favorito.) Finalmente parecia como se tudo estivesse voltando para o lugar.

* * *

_Emmett conhece Carlie. Não é uma fofura esse gigante? O próximo da lista será o papai!_

_Lembrando que as fotos estão no meu perfil. Copiem e colem o link em seu navegador para ver as roupitchas que Bella usa na Casa de Bonecas. Não foi à toa que Edward pirou... kkk_

_Beijos e até sexta!_

**_Nai._**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

(Tradutora - Nai)

Beta - Ju Martinhão

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não consegui dormir uma piscadela. Tentei e tentei, mas o sono simplesmente me escapou. As coisas tinham sido como um vendaval, e eu não tinha tido um minuto para limpar minha cabeça.

Eu finalmente saí do meu quarto e deitei na cama com Carlie. Eu apenas fiquei deitada lá e a segurei enquanto minha cabeça girava fora de controle. Hoje as coisas poderiam seguir em tantas direções. Tudo o que eu já fiz foi tentar fazer as coisas direito no mundo dela. Eu nunca quis que ela não conhecesse Edward, na verdade, eu pensava nisso diariamente. Eu pensava no meu relacionamento com o meu pai e o quanto eu o adorava, me espelhava nele e confiava nele. Ele sempre me fez sentir segura e amada. Era um amor que ninguém mais poderia ter dado a mim. Era puro e incondicional. Agora que eu olho para trás, eu lamento tê-lo deixado. Tudo o que eu o fiz passar, tornou-se claro para mim. Eu tinha magoado tantas fodidas pessoas. Eu me sentia um monstro.

Eu sabia que Edward amaria Carlie, todo mundo que ela conhecia era completamente cativado por ela. Eu só rezava para que eu não tivesse estragado a chance de eles se unirem e garantir uma forte ligação. A noite que ele cuidou de Carlie no hospital era a prova do homem bom que ele é. Era o Edward que eu conhecia - o de antes de quebrar meu coração. Eu vi a ligação deles um com o outro mesmo então, quando nenhum deles tinha sequer um indício do que eles eram um do outro.

A reação de Carlie com tudo isso era o que estava me preocupando mais. O fato de ela ser tão jovem e ter que lidar com tanto ao mesmo tempo me aterrorizava. E se ela rejeitasse tudo isso? E se ela não entendesse e agisse de forma inesperada. E se ela me odiasse por tê-lo mantido longe?

Eu finalmente cochilei, quando meu telefone tocando no outro quarto me acordou. Saltei da cama e atendi.

**Bella: "Alô." Eu atendi sem verificar o identificador de chamadas**

**Edward: "Bella,? Oi, aqui é Edward." Ele disse nervosamente** .

Ugh... sua voz. Tão suave, forte... linda...

**Bella: "Oi." Eu respondi, sem saber o que dizer e, francamente, em transe.**

**Edward: "Só queria ter certeza de que hoje ainda está de pé, que você não mudou de ideia."****Eu podia ouvir o nervosismo em sua voz.**

**Bella: "Sim, hum, Não. Eu não mudei de ideia. Você mudou?"****Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta** .

**Edward: "Claro que não, eu tenho andado de um lado a outro do meu andar desde ontem ao meio-dia."****Ele riu um pouco e continuou.****"Devo ir até a sua casa, ou você quer me encontrar em algum lugar? Eu não sei como fazer isso".**

**Bella: "Bem, talvez fosse melhor se você viesse até aqui, e então nós podemos decidir na hora. Pode ajudá-la se ela estiver em sua própria casa, sabe?" ****I****nferno, se eu sei?****Eu era um fodido caso perdido.**

**Edward: "Parece bom. Eu estarei aí em torno do meio-dia. Pegarei alguma comida no caminho".**

**Bella: "Soa bem. Até lá, então." Nós nos despedimos e eu encerrei a ligação telefônica mais estranha do mundo.**

Liguei o chuveiro e entrei. A sensação da água na minha pele era muito boa e eu fiquei imediatamente relaxada. Parecia que cada músculo do meu corpo tinha tencionado nos últimos dias por causa do stress. Terminei o banho e preparei um banho para Carlie. Parecia que ela já estava acordada, então eu espiei em seu quarto.

"Acorde, dorminhoca." Eu disse suavemente.

"Estou acordada, mamãe. Não consigo encontrar o meu controle remoto. Eu quero ver desenhos." Ela estava cavando em torno da sua cama, jogando os cobertores para trás e levantando os travesseiros.

"Vamos assistir TV enquanto comemos o café da manhã. Eu preparei um banho de espuma para você, então, pule da cama e eu pegarei seus brinquedos".

"MEUS PEQUENOS PÔNEIS." Ela gritou e correu pelo corredor.

"Tudo bem! Eu entendi!" Peguei um punhado dos seus pôneis e a segui. Essa menina amava banhos de espuma. Esme se orgulhará.

Sentei-me no banheiro e a observei escovar os cavalos e conversar com eles.

"Então, Carlie, lembra que eu disse a você que alguém viria aqui hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"Siiim! É o tio Em? Eu quero falar com ele." Ela respondeu.

"Não, mas talvez possamos ir vê-lo mais tarde. Você se lembra do Dr. Cullen do hospital?"

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, soltando seu pônei na água com um _splash_. "Eu não estou doente! Diga a ele que NÃO!"

Eu ri baixinho e balancei minha cabeça. Esta merda seria complicada.

"Ele é meu amigo, lembra? Ele não é o Dr. Cullen hoje, ele é Edward. Ele só é um médico quando está no trabalho. Então, está tudo bem se ele vier, certo?" Pensando que a merda bateria no ventilador, eu prendi a respiração.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu gosto dele, mas nada de agulhas, e ele é bonito." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Oh, você acha isso, não é?" Peguei o shampoo e comecei a massagear seu tufo de cabelos.

"Sim, ele é bonito. Ele deveria ser seu namorado. Ele abraçou você também, lembra?" Olhei para ela com uma expressão questionadora.

"Hmm, talvez, eu não me lembro." Eu disse rapidamente, tentando desviar o assunto. Menininha intrometida.

"Mas, enfim. Eu quero que você seja boazinha hoje. Cuidado com os modos e nada de palavras especiais, certo?" Graças a mim e a Garrett, ela tinha um vocabulário muito colorido. Não que eu tivesse orgulho disso, mas com a minha boca de caminhoneiro, isso aconteceria de uma maneira ou de outra e, bem, Garrett não tem filtro.

Terminamos o banho e eu a vesti. Fiz um café da manhã rápido e nós nos sentamos na sala e assistimos TV pelo resto da manhã. Eu precisava ligar para o meu pai e queria ter certeza de que ela estivesse ocupada, no caso de eu ter um colapso. Eu estava tentando tanto manter o controle.

Peguei o telefone e realmente tive que forçar o meu cérebro a lembrar do número. Disquei o número com as mãos trêmulas e ouvi o toque. Após o quinto, ou sexto, eu fechei meu telefone. Imaginei que ele poderia estar no trabalho, já que era segunda-feira, então eu disquei para a Delegacia de Forks e esperei.

**Atendente: "Departamento de Polícia de Forks, para quem posso direcionar a sua ligação?"****A voz amigável atendeu.**

**Bella: "Hum, sim... Chefe Swan está disponível?"****Perguntei nervosamente.**

**Atendente: "Claro, por favor, aguarde um momento." Ela me colocou em espera e eu escutei a voz na outra extremidade resmungar sobre o que acontecia dentro e fora da comunidade de Forks enquanto eu esperava**.

Foi apenas um minuto depois que ouvi a voz do meu pai.

**Charlie: "Chefe Swan." Ele atendeu.**

Minha voz ficou presa na minha garganta. Eu fiquei tão chocada com as emoções que eu senti que teria um colapso.

**Charlie: "Olá? Tem alguém aí?"****Ele questionou.**

**Bella: "Hum... papai?"****Eu respondi com um soluço.**

**Charlie: "Bells? Baby, é você?"****Ele perguntou em voz baixa.**

**Bella: "Sim, papai, sou eu. Eu, uhm... eu sinto muito, papai." Eu chorei.**

**Charlie: "Shhh... shh... shh." Ele tentou me consolar. "Onde você está, Bells? Eu posso ir até aí imediatamente. Você está bem?****Você está machucada?" Ele começou a divagar com as perguntas mais rápido do que eu podia responder.**

**Bella: "Eu estou bem, papai, eu estou, hum. Eu estou em Washington, em Redmond*********."****Eu respondi.**

_N/T__: Bella sempre mencionou Seattle desde que voltou, porém ela está realmente vivendo em Redmond, que fica a 26 Km a leste de Seattle._

**Charlie: "Tudo bem, só me dê o endereço e eu vou até você."****Ele disse apressadamente.**

Eu dei uma pequena risada através dos meus soluços. Sempre o herói. Meu herói.

**Bella: "Papai, eu estou bem. Eu irei para casa na sexta-feira. Eu o verei na sexta-feira."****Eu disse chorando.**

**Charlie: "Não. Isso não é bom o suficiente. Eu ligarei para Edward e o farei buscá-la e trazê-la para casa agora. Esme me ligou ontem à noite, Bella, e me disse que há algo que você esteve escondendo de mim e, maldição, eu quero algumas respostas."****Ele disse rudemente.**

Eu suspirei e passei a mão em meus cabelos emaranhados.

**Bella: "Então ela disse a você sobre o bebê?"****Eu perguntei hesitantemente.**

**Charlie: "Claro que ela disse. Jesus Cristo, Isabella! O que diabos você estava pensando? Não só você foi descuidada o suficiente para engravidar, mas depois você foge. Eu a criei melhor que isso, maldição! Eu mereço uma explicação!"****Ele gritou através do receptor.**

**Bella: "Eu estava com medo, pai."****Eu respondi fracamente.**

**Charlie: "E você não achou que eu ficaria com medo que a minha única filha estivesse só Deus sabe onde, fazendo Deus sabe o que com Deus sabe quem? E então Esme me diz que eu tenho uma neta lá fora em algum lugar e eu perdi a maldita coisa toda! Eu poderia torcer o seu pescoço, Isabella!"****Ele gritou.**

Eu comecei a chorar mais forte, não porque ele estava gritando comigo, mas porque eu fiz esse homem maravilhoso e forte se machucar tanto.

**Charlie: "Não chore, baby, eu estou apenas bravo e feliz e, bem, merda, eu não sei como eu estou agora. Eu sei que preciso ver por mim mesmo que você está bem, e eu quero ver a porra da minha neta!"**

**Bella: "Eu sei, papai, eu quero que você a veja também. Quero muito. Ela é tão linda." Eu disse com orgulho.**

**Charlie: "Eu não duvido disso, querida, eu não duvido disso. Então, você está realmente pensando em vir para Forks neste fim de semana, hein?"**

**Bella: "Sim, e eu estava pensando em ficar por um tempo, para que você, Esme e Carlisle possam ter algum tempo com ela. Eu espero que isso esteja bem".**

**Charlie: "Claro que está, garota, eu deixarei o seu quarto pronto para vocês. Eu comprei uma nova casa há alguns anos, há alguns quartos vagos, então há bastante espaço."****Ele disse.**

**Bella: "Você vendeu a nossa casa?"****Eu perguntei.**** Eu f****iquei espantada. Aquela casa era da minha avó antes de ser dele... eu não poderia imaginá-lo a vendendo.**

**Charlie: "Não. Eu ainda tenho aquele barraco velho, eu só precisava de uma mudança. Eu fiquei com ela na esperança de que quando você voltasse, você tivesse uma casa. Muitas coisas mudaram, Bells, nós discutiremos tudo quando você chegar aqui." Ele disse enigmaticamente.**

**Bella: "Hum, sim, tudo bem, papai. Eu te amo. Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo." Eu disse suavemente.**

**Charlie: "Eu também. Não pense que esta discussão acabou, mocinha. Nós temos um monte de conversa atrasada. Eu estou muito decepcionado com você, mas estou tão malditamente feliz por termos encontrado você." Ele disse enquanto sua voz falhava.**

**Bella: "Eu também, papai, eu realmente sinto muito".**

**Charlie: "Eu sei, eu sei. Ok, então eu falarei com você em breve. Agora, Bells... você precisa ligar para a sua mãe..."****Ele disse com firmeza.**

**Bella: "Eu já falei com ela ontem. Eu vou vê-la na quarta-feira, ela virá para Seattle".**

**Charlie: "Falou? Ela não disse nada, eu falei com ela ontem à noite." Ele perguntou, obviamente confuso.**

**Bella: "O que você quer dizer? Ela disse a você que eu estava aqui, pai."****Eu estava com medo de ele estar tendo um derrame, com todo o drama.**

**Charlie: "Esme me disse, Bells."**** Ele a****firmou.**

Eu revirei os olhos. Minha mãe. Ele estava fodidamente falando sobre Renée.

**Bella: "Você quer dizer**_**Renée, **_**pai?"**** Eu p****erguntei irritada.**

**Charlie: "Claro."**

**Bella: "Como eu disse, pai, eu falei com a minha mãe ontem. Renée pode ir para o inferno."****Eu rebati.**

Houve uma longa pausa. Finalmente, ele continuou.

**Charlie: "Bells, ela é sua mãe. Ela ficou muito preocupada com você, assim como o resto de nós. Você deve a ela um telefonema."****Ele disse com firmeza.**

**Bella: "Hmpf!"****Eu zombei.****"Como eu disse, pai, eu falei com a minha mãe ontem. Renée nunca foi minha mãe e eu não devo merda nenhuma a ela!"****Eu cuspi.**

**Charlie: "Não ouse falar assim! Você sabe o quê, nós continuaremos isso mais tarde, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Esme pode me dar o seu número, então eu ligarei para você mais tarde. Eu te amo, Bells." Ele disse.**

**Bella: "Eu também te amo."****Eu disse e desliguei.**

Levantei-me do chão e fui tomar outro banho, assim eu estaria pronta para a visita de Edward. Este seria o ponto de passagem. Tudo dependia disso, e eu estava sentindo o medo na minha pele.

Faltando quinze para o meio-dia, eu ouvi a campainha. O sentimento de afundamento no meu estômago cresceu para proporções épicas enquanto eu caminhava em direção à porta. Cada nervo do meu corpo estava de pé e na borda.

Abri a porta e minha respiração esvaziou meus pulmões. Ali, em toda a sua glória sexy, estava Edward. Ele segurava na mão uma grande sacola branca de comida, e na outra um enorme saco de presente rosa. Ele estava usando uma camisa cinza de botões por cima da camiseta, com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, calças pretas e um par de AllStar. Ele estava sensacional, e eu estava novamente sem palavras.

"Bem, você vai me deixar entrar, ou não?" Ele disse com um sorriso.

Oh, merda. Eu só fiquei ali parada olhando estupidamente para ele. Excelente. Grande caminho a percorrer, idiota de merda.

"Oh, sim, claro. Eu apenas fiquei surpresa em vê-lo." Eu disse, tentando encobrir o meu comportamento.

"Sério? Você esqueceu que eu estava vindo? Eu falei com você poucas horas atrás." Ele ainda estava sorrindo, obviamente amando que eu fosse uma grande retardada.

"Tanto faz, apenas entre." Eu acenei e fechei a porta atrás de nós.

"Você pode colocar a comida lá." Fiz um gesto para a mesa da cozinha. "Carlie está na sala de estar. Siga-me." Eu entrei na frente dele e caminhei em direção a sala.

"Carlie, você tem visita, bebê." Eu disse.

Carlie pulou do sofá e se lançou para Edward.

"Oi, doutor, você não trouxe agulhas, certo? Mamãe disse que você não traria." Ela fez beicinho.

"Não, nada de agulhas, mas eu trouxe uma coisa." Ele se afastou e segurou o pacote para ela, sorrindo como um idiota.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto espiava dentro.

"Bem, você tem que abrir para ver, bobinha." Ele a ajudou a remover o laço e ela mergulhou dentro.

Ela tirou uma enorme _Hello Kitty_ de pelúcia e a abraçou ao seu peito.

"Como você sabia que eu amo a Kitty?" Ela perguntou enquanto a abraçava com força e balançava para trás e para frente.

"Imaginei que você fosse como a sua mamãe." Ele respondeu, e olhou para mim e piscou.

Gah, eu estou morrendo aqui. Merda.

Ela a enfiou debaixo de um braço e voltou para dentro da sacola com a mão livre. Ela tirou alguns filmes, alguns livros, mais coisas da _Hello Kitty_ e um suéter rosa suave.

"Obrigada!" Ela gritou e agarrou o pescoço dele em um abraço apertado. "Você é o médico mais legal que eu já conheci".

Eu estava trabalhando em dobro para segurar as lágrimas, e a próxima coisa na agenda me jogaria sobre a borda.

"Carlie, vamos sentar no sofá. Nós precisamos falar com você, certo?" Eu olhei para Edward, precisando ver onde ele estava no momento. Ele parecia assustado, e mais feliz do que eu já o vi em toda a minha vida. Ele enxugou uma lágrima que tinha escapado do canto do seu olho e nos seguiu até o sofá.

Levou tudo que eu tinha para não me atirar nele e envolver meus braços em torno dele.

Eu me sentei em um canto e Edward no outro. Coloquei Carlie no meio e limpei minha garganta, tentando descobrir o que dizer. Felizmente, Edward fez isso por mim.

"Carlie, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa e espero que isso deixe você realmente feliz. É a coisa mais feliz que eu já ouvi, e eu espero que seja para você também." Ele começou, sua voz embargada pela emoção. Eu podia sentir as minhas lágrimas caindo pelas minhas bochechas e tentei controlar os soluços começando a se formar no meu peito.

Carlie acenou com a cabeça e olhou entre nós, sua expressão se tornando preocupada.

"Está tudo bem, macaquinha. É tudo coisa boa, não se preocupe." Eu disse a ela e esfreguei sua perna suavemente.

Edward olhou para mim e eu assenti para ele continuar.

"Carlie, como você se sentiria se eu dissesse a você que eu sou o seu papai?" Ele disse hesitantemente.

Eu congelei. Bela maneira de deixar isso escapar, idiota!

Eu enrijeci, esperando a reação dela. Ela ficou em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes de ela olhar para mim.

"Ele é realmente meu papai?" Ela sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me movi para abraçá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse, ela se arrastou para o colo de Edward e o abraçou.

"Eu queria um papai." Ela disse docemente.

"E eu sempre quis uma linda menininha." Edward respondeu com um beijo no nariz dela.

"Eu te amo, papai." Ela disse suavemente e todos nós desmoronamos.

"Eu também te amo, bebezinha. Para sempre." Ele sussurrou no cabelo dela enquanto beijava o topo da sua cabeça repetidas vezes.

Eu estava chorando descaradamente neste momento, quando Edward tornou tudo pior estendendo a mão para mim e agarrando-me ao redor do pescoço, puxando-me em um abraço.

Nós três ficamos ali sentados abraçados pelo que pareceram horas. Pareceu certo, perfeito. Foi absolutamente surreal.

Fez-me sentir uma completa idiota por esperar tanto tempo para voltar para casa, por medo da reação da minha família. Neste ponto, a única de quem eu estava realmente com medo era Esme. Ela disse que bateria na minha bunda e eu acreditei nela.

Nós finalmente nos ajeitamos e comemos o nosso almoço. Nós colocamos um cobertor no chão e fizemos um piquenique. Carlie coloriu seus livros novos e sentou no colo de Edward enquanto ele lia suas histórias. Parecia tão normal, eu mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Quando era hora de Carlie ir dormir, Edward perguntou se poderia colocá-la na cama. Claro que eu concordei, e deixei os dois terem seu momento. Eu fiquei no corredor e observei enquanto eles conversavam em voz baixa. Suas cabeças estavam tão próximas que eu não poderia dizer sobre o que eles estavam falando, mas eu podia ouvir as risadinhas e conversinhas.

Ele ficou com ela até que ela finalmente se soltou e começou a cochilar. Eu assisti com lágrimas em meus olhos quando ele a beijou primeiro na testa, então em ambas as pálpebras, depois em suas pequenas bochechas rosadas, terminando com várias bicadas suaves em seus carnudos lábios pequenos. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela com as mãos por um momento, e depois levantou-se para sair do quarto.

Eu tentei sair do caminho para que ele não me visse observando, mas era tarde demais. Ele apenas sorriu enquanto fechava a porta silenciosamente e pegava minha mão para me levar pelo corredor até a sala.

"Eu gostaria de falar com você, Bella, se você concordar." Ele disse quando se virou para me encarar.

O olhar em seus olhos era indescritível. Tão cheio de emoção crua. Eu estava com medo de falar com ele, havia acontecido muita coisa. Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para tudo isso depois do dia emocional que tivemos.

"Eu gostaria disso também, Edward. Foi um longo dia." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim, foi. Olhe... nós temos muito o que conversar, menininha. Nós não podemos fazer isso hoje à noite. Eu só quero sentar e conversar. Podemos começar devagar. Eu só quero falar sobre Carlie." Ele disse e deu um aperto na minha mão.

"Tudo bem. Você gostaria de uma xícara de café? Ou uma cerveja? Ou, eu não sei... qualquer coisa?" Eu gaguejei. De repente eu estava me sentindo muito desconfortável.

"Uma cerveja, se você tiver. Tem sido um dia muito emocional." Ele sorriu.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei duas cervejas na geladeira.

"Você gosta de _Newcastle_? Eu só tenho por causa de Garrett." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Isso funciona." Ele disse enquanto pegava a cerveja da minha mão.

Quando ele pegou a cerveja da minha mão, sua mão demorou na minha. Quando ele não fez nenhum movimento para retirá-la, eu por acaso olhei para ele.

Senti minha frequência cardíaca aumentar quando percebi o olhar em seus olhos. Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar. Eu o conhecia. Eu reconheci porque eu sentia isso também. Tudo o que tivemos um dia ainda estava lá, apenas sob a superfície... esperando para ser descoberto.

Eu sabia que era muito cedo, que este não era o momento, embora o meu _muffin_ estivesse pegando fogo por esse homem, eu não agiria de forma impulsiva. Nós precisávamos conversar. Eu precisava fazer as pazes com ele, ele precisava se desculpar e precisávamos chegar a um entendimento sobre a nossa filha e como seguiríamos a partir daqui.

Eu hesitantemente puxei a minha mão e fiz um gesto em direção ao sofá. Eu podia ver a confusão em seus olhos. Eu sorri e sentei de novo.

"Edward, eu quero que sejamos honestos um com o outro. Eu preciso saber como você está lidando com tudo isso, como você está se sentindo." Eu disse seriamente.

Ele tomou um gole da sua cerveja e a colocou sobre a mesa. Ele reorganizou seu corpo no sofá de modo que estivesse de frente para mim.

"E sei que temos muita merda para falar, eu sei que eu amo aquela menininha, eu estou fodidamente de ponta cabeça por aquele bebê. Eu também sei que eu ainda te amo. Eu admito que ainda estou com raiva, mas eu não quero ser amargo, isso não vai fazer bem a ninguém. Nós já machucamos um ao outro o suficiente. Eu não quero magoá-la mais".

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu só quero dar a vocês a oportunidade de conhecer um ao outro, eu não posso acreditar como foi fácil para vocês dois se conectarem hoje. Foi surpreendente observar." Eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Então... o que vocês dois estavam cochichando no quarto quando você a colocou na cama?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso é uma coisa particular entre menininha e papai." Ele me deu seu sorriso torto e deixou por isso mesmo.

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Já conspirando, hein?" Eu disse com uma risada.

"Eu só fiz questão de dizer a ela que continuasse a tomar o remédio e, quando ela estiver melhor, nós compraremos uma bicicleta para ela. E algumas outras coisas, mas isso é entre o meu anjo e eu." Ele piscou.

"Ela tem uma bicicleta, você sabe." Eu retorqui.

"E é um pedaço de merda. Ela quer uma roxa, então eu vou comprar uma fodida bicicleta roxa." Ele estalou.

"Oh, desculpe-me. Ela nunca reclamou sobre isso antes." Eu disse em um tom grave.

"Ela não tinha um papai antes, tinha? Agora ela tem e me pegou pelas bolas. Ela sabe o que está fazendo." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Não a mime, Edward, ela é uma menininha muito humilde. Eu quero mantê-la dessa maneira".

"Não me diga o que fazer, Isabella. Eu vou mimá-la se eu fodidamente quiser. Você já foi em frente e tomou uma porrada de decisões por mim com relação a ela e eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão para merda nenhuma, portanto, esqueça isso." Ele zombou.

"Recado dado, eu só não quero que ela fique toda mimada. Ela sempre teve coisas, não é como se ela tivesse sido privada." Eu disse defensivamente.

"Eu não disse isso, mas se ela quer uma bicicleta roxa, seu papai comprará uma bicicleta roxa, a porra da bicicleta mais roxa que eu encontrar, e se eu não encontrar, eu mandarei fazer. Muito tempo foi tirado de mim, Menininha, eu só quero que ela tenha o que ela quiser".

"Então, se ela pedir uma tenda de circo cheia de animais exóticos, você dará a ela?" Perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Absolutamente que sim." Ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Você vai me deixar louca, você sabe disso." Eu respondi.

"Eu a amo. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz e saiba que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu tenho muito para compensar." Ele disse com tristeza.

Eu balancei a cabeça sabendo que era principalmente por minha culpa que ele tinha perdido essas coisas, e estabeleci a mim mesma que eu deveria deixá-lo ser pai. Se ele quer comprar arco-íris e elefantes roxos para ela, que assim seja.

Ficamos ali sentados em um silêncio desconfortável por um momento, eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Tínhamos pedido desculpas repetidas vezes a noite toda, mas não estávamos chegando a lugar nenhum. Parecia que demoraria uma eternidade para passarmos desse ponto.

"Então, você vai me dizer o que você esteve fazendo todo esse tempo? Onde você esteve e quem diabos são essas pessoas com quem você está envolvida?" Ele perguntou antes de tomar um gole de cerveja.

"Uau. Sim, quero dizer, eu sei que devo isso a você. Mas você me deve muito também, Edward".

"Eu sei que devo. Imaginei que Alice tivesse explicado as coisas ontem. O que ela disse a você?"

"Não muito. Ela disse que a história deveria ser contada por você".

Ele assentiu e continuou. "Bem, eu acho que deveria começar pelo início. Eu voltei mais cedo para surpreendê-la. Eu atravessei o país para ficar com você e tinha a coisa toda planejada e, bem... não funcionou do jeito que eu esperava." Ele disse enquanto balançava sua cabeça e ria um pouco.

"Sim, conte-me sobre isso." Eu murmurei.

"Então, eu e Jasper fomos até Forks para ver você e Alice, e você não estava em casa. Você não atendia ao fodido telefone e eu não sabia onde você estava. Decidimos esperar por vocês, então nós paramos para comer no restaurante. Encontramos uma garota que Jasper tinha transado e ela nos disse que você e Alice haviam saído da cidade para ver seus namorados... e eu enlouqueci." Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"E não ocorreu a você que era você que eu veria? Como você pode ser tão estúpido! Por que você ouviu alguém que nem conhecia, em vez de esperar para falar comigo?" Perguntei seriamente.

Eu simplesmente não podia imaginar o que o faria pensar que eu o teria traído.

Ele balançou a cabeça outra vez, ainda olhando para a sua garrafa de cerveja. "Eu não sei por que eu escutei. Quero dizer, você não sabia que eu estava de volta ainda, então, por que você teria ido me ver? Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Dizer a você que eu sou um idiota parece que simplesmente não é suficiente. Mas eu era apenas isso, um idiota".

"Então, você decidiu me trair para depois o quê? Voltar para mim?"

"Eu não sei por que... eu estava simplesmente magoado." Ele disse suavemente.

"Então, você decidiu me machucar da pior maneira possível? Trair-me com o único ser humano na Terra que me tratou como uma merda completa durante toda a minha vida? Isso faz sentido." Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Honestamente, eu não estava no meu perfeito juízo, menininha, eu estava realmente fodido. Jasper e eu ficamos muito bêbados e, no momento em que voltei para a casa de Emmett, eu estava completamente embriagado. Ela estava lá, e disposta. Eu não estou dando a você uma desculpa... isso é apenas o que aconteceu. Quando você entrou, eu estava me preparando para parar".

Eu dei uma risada enfurecida.

"Sério, Edward, essa é a coisa mais patética que eu já ouvi. Se você começou, você começou. Realmente importa quando parou? A boca suja dela estava em você... Eu ainda hoje não consigo expulsar da minha mente a visão daquele momento. Eu me senti como se alguém tivesse rasgado o meu coração e queimado. Eu nunca fiquei tão perturbada. Foi nojento." Eu cuspi.

"Você nunca saberá o quanto eu sinto por você ter visto aquilo. Eu não sei como fazer para consertar isso".

"Você não pode. Isso aconteceu e é problema meu lidar com o que eu sinto... não seu. Foi há muito tempo, Edward. Nós não podemos mudar isso".

"Você está certa. Eu não posso mudar isso, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu mudei muito desde então. Eu não sou o mesmo".

"Fico feliz, Edward. Eu não quero nada mais do que você sendo feliz." Eu disse aquilo mesmo que meu coração estivesse quebrando. Eu queria tanto perguntar sobre Rosalie, mas decidi deixar que ele mesmo me dissesse.

"Então, onde você estava?" Ele perguntou.

"Hum... Califórnia. Eu estava em São Francisco e conheci Victoria. Eu não sabia onde eu acabaria; eu sinceramente não tinha plano nenhum. Depois que encontrei Tanya e Rosálie, eu simplesmente sabia que não podia ficar. Então eu fugi. Eu não estava sequer pensando em desaparecer de vez, só queria fugir e limpar minha cabeça. Mas quanto mais tempo eu tinha para pensar, mais eu sentia como se simplesmente não tivesse mais lugar para mim em Forks. Então, depois de conhecer Vickie, ela se ofereceu para me levar com ela para Los Angeles, então eu fui. Kate era uma parteira e enfermeira e ela cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava grávida, e nós estivemos lá desde então".

Ele me deu um olhar duro e então levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu procurei por você em Los Angeles, Isabella, muitas vezes. Você não estava lá." Ele desafiou.

"Hum, sim, eu estava. Eu morava em Venice Beach, a dois quarteirões da praia, na verdade." Eu disse defensivamente.

"Então, por que nós não conseguimos encontrar você? Não havia registros de seguro social sendo usado, você nunca tentou fazer uma carteira de motorista, nenhum contrato de aluguel, NADA. Como diabos você conseguiu ficar invisível se você viveu em Los Angeles por quatro fodidos anos?" Ele disse, erguendo sua voz.

"Eu vivia com Garrett e sua esposa. Victoria, Carlie e eu vivíamos na casa dos fundos que ele construiu. Ele nunca me cobrou aluguel. Eu morava lá em troca de alguns serviços. Um amigo dele arranjou-m uma carteira de motorista falsa também, então eu não tive que solicitar uma." Eu admiti.

"O que diabos isso significa? Você trocou o que? Quem diabos é Garrett? Eu juro por Deus, menininha, eu fodidamente matarei meia dúzia se alguém tiver colocado a mão em você." Ele rosnou.

"Acalme-se! Você conheceu Garrett, ou, pelo menos, você já o viu antes. Acho que vocês não foram devidamente apresentados enquanto estavam batendo um no outro." Eu disse enquanto revirava meus olhos. "E eu troquei trabalho doméstico e cozinhava em troca do aluguel. Ele odiava a comida da ESPOSA dele, então eu cozinhava. Entre ele e Victoria, eu realmente não precisava de muito dinheiro. Comecei a trabalhar para a esposa dele, e o resto é história".

"Então, você não gosta dele? Daquele grande filho da puta tatuado do hospital?"

"NÃO! Oh, Deus, não!" Eu ri. "Ele é como Emmett para mim. Um irmão mais velho. Você não acabou de me ouvir dizer ESPOSA? Ele era casado." Eu disse, ainda rindo do pensamento de Edward achar que havia alguma coisa entre Garrett e eu.

"Então, por que Carlie o chama de POP?" Ele perguntou com raiva.

"Ele é como um avô adotivo para ela, ele cuidou muito bem dela, ajudou-me a cuidar dela e outras coisas. Ele é um cara bom." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Isso quase me matou, você sabe. Ouvi-la chamá-lo assim. Eu pensei que vocês estavam juntos, e que Carlie achava que ele pai dela. Eu não gostei disso." Ele disse com um beicinho.

"Edward, eu disse a ela que seu pai morava longe, e que nós o visitaríamos algum dia. Eu disse a ela que ele tinha os olhos verdes como os dela, e que ele era muito inteligente, que é por que ela era tão inteligente. Eu nunca dei a ela qualquer falsa sensação de família".

"Por que diabos você fugiu assim, porém, Bella? Isso foi perigoso e totalmente egoísta pra caralho. Você poderia ter arrancado o meu pau, no estilo Lorena Bobbitt, e eu teria comprado a melhor faca Ginsu para você fazer isso, contanto que você tivesse ficado. Você machucou todos, não só a mim. Isso foi errado".

"Nem tudo é sobre você, Edward. Eu fui embora por MIM. Eu não poderia ficar em Forks. Toda vez que eu me virava, as fodidas Tanya e Rosalie estavam lá me provocando e me deixando miserável. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse lidar com mais seis meses de assédio daquelas vacas. Eu só queria morrer. Eu costumava me sentir muito assim antes de você... e eu. Depois do que aconteceu entre você e Tanya, fugir era tudo no que eu podia pensar, queria apenas acabar com tudo aquilo. A única coisa que me impediu de engolir um frasco de pílulas para dormir foi o bebê. Eu tive que ir embora para a minha própria sanidade. Eu não estava bem." Eu disse, olhando para as minhas mãos entrelaçadas, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e batendo em meus dedos.

"Jesus Cristo, Isabella. Eu não tinha ideia que era tão ruim assim. Sinto muito, eu sei que eu continuo dizendo isso, mas eu realmente sinto muito".

"Eu stou me sentindo muito cansada agora. Podemos apenas... eu não sei, conversar sobre tudo isso depois? Eu acho que tive o suficiente por um dia." Eu disse com uma fungada. Eu estava além das palavras agora. Eu precisava lidar com isso um dia de cada vez, e por hoje estava acabado.

"Eu entendo." Ele respirou fundo e parecia estar em profunda reflexão. "Então, você acha que há uma chance? Quero dizer, para nós?"

"Eu simplesmente não sei ainda. Carlie é o que importa agora".

Ele me olhou pensativamente e assentiu.

O resto da noite foi bem suave. Nós conversamos sobre Carlie, eu contei a ele mais sobre ela e seus interesses e gostos. Contei pequenas histórias sobre ela ao longo dos anos e falei sobre Kate, Victoria e Garrett. Eu poderia dizer que ele ainda tinha reservas sobre Garrett e Vickie, e fez vários comentários sobre eles. Eu só esperava que, eventualmente, ele apreciasse a ajuda que eles me deram e percebesse que eles só tinham a minha segurança em suas mentes.

Foi bom, normal, mesmo o tendo em casa conosco. Ele parecia confortável, e tão feliz com Carlie. Ela certamente o encantou. Eu fiquei aliviada porque as coisas poderiam ter seguido de uma ou de outra maneira hoje.

Eu ainda estava preocupada com o fato de que ele estava hesitante em falar sobre o que ele esteve fazendo enquanto estávamos separados. Eu senti como se tivesse sido aberta e honesta e ele ainda estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. Isso me assustou.

Tinha ficado tarde, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava muito hesitante em ir embora. Tanto quanto eu queria que ele ficasse, era errado. Nós precisávamos trabalhar com passos de bebê, e seu relacionamento com Carlie era muito mais importante do que a minha satisfação sexual. Quero dizer, merda, eu tinha ficado sem isso todos esses anos, um pouco mais não me mataria. Pelo menos eu esperava.

Nós conversamos sobre os meus planos para encontrar com a família na próxima semana. Eu ainda estava nervosa sobre ir, apenas pensar em voltar para Forks trouxe tantas lembranças. Eu sabia que seria bom para Carlie, porém, após a recepção que ela deu a Edward e Alice e Emmett, os avós deveriam ser moleza.

Eu estava com muito medo de enfrentar Esme. Por um lado eu não podia esperar para abraçá-la e ver o olhar no seu rosto quando ela visse Carlie. Eu sabia que ela absolutamente derreteria. Mas, por outro lado, eu sabia que ela me daria uma bronca. Eu sabia que merecia e eu estava pronta, mas, puta merda, eu estava com medo. Eu estava com medo de ver a decepção em seu rosto; eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu não achava que poderia dizer a ela o que estava acontecendo, porque não era nada disso. Foi o medo e a ignorância que fizeram eu me afastar.

* * *

_Alguém viva aí do outro lado? *-* Teremos muitos e muitos momentos de fofura entre pai e filha adiante... _

_Esme vem aí - corre Bella! Brincadeira. Corre não senão as minhas leitoras irão atrás de você! kkkk_

_Bella falou com Charlie - confesso que eu achei que seria mais tensa essa primeira conversa... as coisas mudaram em Forks... hum..._

_Agora a novidade: A minha Beta - **Ju Martinhão** agora é minha parceira de tradução também aqui. Isso significa que se conseguirmos adiantar alguns capítulos poderemos ter Carlie duas vezes por semana. Quem quer? ^^_

_Beijo, _

_**Nai.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Música para este capítulo: "I Get Lost", de Eric Clapton._

**Capítulo 35**

(Tradutora - Ju Martinhão)

**~ Bella ~**

Ouvi a campainha e meu coração voou para a minha garganta. Eu não tinha visto o belo rosto de Esme em tanto tempo, eu estava quase tonta.

Verifiquei o meu cabelo mais uma vez e me dirigi para a porta da frente. Carlie chegou antes de mim, claro, e abriu a porta. Eu estava prestes a repreendê-la por atender a porta para um estranho, quando ouvi um soluço estrangulado de Esme.

"Oh meu Deus! Minha menininha!" Ela gritou quando agarrou Carlie da porta e a abraçou com força.

Eu puxei minha mão para a minha boca em admiração com a felicidade no rosto de Esme.

"Mamãe." Carlie disse em voz baixa, quase assustada com as ações exuberantes de Esme.

"Jesus Cristo, Ma, você a está assustando!" Eu ouvi Edward dizer atrás dela.

Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo. Esme não disse nada sobre trazê-lo junto, e ele não fez nenhuma menção disso quando ligou na noite anterior para desejar a Carlie uma boa noite. Eu não poderia dizer que fiquei desapontada, porém, já que eu tinha sentido a falta dele.

Ele aproximou-se por trás delas e colocou um beijo na cabeça de Carlie.

"Papai!" Ela gritou quando tentou se contorcer para fora do abraço de Esme.

Esme relutantemente a colocou no chão e ela levantou os braços para Edward pegá-la.

"Oi, Anjo, você sentiu minha falta?" Ele riu quando ela salpicou seu rosto com beijos.

"Siiim!" Ela respondeu alegremente.

Esme irrompeu em lágrimas completas e virou para me encarar.

"Oh, minha Bella!" Ela chorou. Ela limpou o rosto e envolveu-me em um abraço maternal. "Minha doce garota estúpida." Ela disse com uma risada.

Deixei as lágrimas caírem enquanto eu a abraçava com mais força. "Oh Deus, eu senti sua falta, mãe." Eu chorei. "Eu sinto muito".

"Shh, shh... nada disso agora." Ela segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e olhou em meus olhos profundamente. "Ela é absolutamente perfeita, Bella. Ela é exatamente como eu a tinha imaginado todos estes anos. Mais bonita, se isso é possível." Ela sorriu.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância e dei a ela um pequeno sorriso.

Ela se virou para Edward e Carlie, que estavam agora sentados na sala de estar passando por mais uma sacola de presentes.

Enquanto eles olhavam, dei a Edward um olhar maldoso por mimá-la e, em resposta, recebi o dedo. Revirei meus olhos, sabendo que não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para fazê-lo parar com isso, então eu deixei.

Esme foi sentar-se ao lado deles no sofá e virou-se, então ela estava encarando Carlie. O sorriso em seu rosto era contagiante. Eu juro que parecia que ela explodiria de alegria. Uma vez que Carlie esvaziou o conteúdo da sacola, Edward a pegou no seu colo e se virou para Esme.

"Anjo, eu trouxe alguém para vê-la. Esta é a minha mamãe, Esme. Ela é sua avó." Ele disse suavemente.

Carlie sorriu para Esme. "Minha vovó Esme?" Ela perguntou

Esme estendeu a mão para ela e, felizmente, Carlie cumprimentou.

"Ei, menina bonita. Eu esperei muito tempo para conhecê-la." Ela balbuciou.

"Oi, vovó. Quer ver meu gato? Ela chama Luna." Ela disse animadamente.

"É claro que eu quero, querida." Esme riu.

Carlie estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de Esme.

"Você é bonita, você é minha vovó bonita." Ela sorriu largamente e agarrou a mão de Esme, arrastando-a atrás de si. "Luna dorme na minha cama, vamos lá." Ela murmurou.

Esme se virou para olhar para nós sobre o seu ombro, humor e felicidade dançando em seus olhos.

"A sua mãe precisará de um cochilo hoje." Eu disse com uma risadinha.

"Sim, provavelmente, mas eu acho que tão animada quanto ela tem estado, ela só poderia cansar Carlie." Edward disse, enquanto as observávamos pelo corredor.

Um silêncio nervoso passou entre nós antes de eu tentar quebrar o aparente ar tenso no cômodo.

"Alguma coisa para beber?"

Ele assentiu, ainda olhando para o corredor, quase desamparado. "Café, se você tiver, eu acabei de sair de um plantão de 16 horas." Ele disse enquanto corria as mãos sobre os seus olhos.

"Claro que sim. Vou passar um. Você sabe que pode deitar e descansar... tenho certeza que você está exausto".

Ele parecia cansado e desgastado, como se não tivesse dormido em semanas. Senti-me culpada porque eu sabia que os últimos dias o estavam desgastando. Enquanto eu estava esperando o café passar, perguntei-me brevemente quanto tempo levaria para que tudo voltasse ao normal... ou, pelo menos, tão normal quanto nossas vidas conseguissem.

Coloquei a xícara de café na frente de Edward, que estava sentado na beirada do sofá, olhando fixamente para a minha parede.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei com cuidado.

Parecia que eu o assustei por um momento, e então sua expressão suavizou para uma expressão vazia novamente. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

"Sim, tudo bem." Ele disse com um sorriso tenso.

Eu assenti, esperando que o seu comportamento fosse apenas devido ao seu cansaço. Ele parecia tão distante e frio, um contraste muito duro com o seu comportamento ao longo do fim de semana e da segunda-feira. Eu tinha que saber o que diabos mudou.

Decidi deixá-lo descansar e descobrir quais eram seus pensamentos.

"Vou apenas verificar a mãe e Carlie." Mencionei nervosamente.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento, e eu pude ver o seu maxilar definido em um bloqueio tenso. OOkay. Depois de parar para ver qual seria a reação dele e não haver nada, fui pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Carlie.

Eu parei na porta e sorri para as duas. Elas estavam sentadas de pernas cruzadas no chão e Carlie estava instruindo Esme sobre a importância das fitas no cabelo dos pequenos pôneis com os quais elas estavam brincando. Eu estive do outro lado dessa conversa muitas vezes. Meu coração se simpatizou por Esme.

"Não, não, vovó, só Botão de Ouro tem fitas amarelas, bobinha." Ela riu quando puxou a fita amarelo pálido das mãos de Esme.

Esme olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que ela era filha de Alice... coisinha mandona." Ela riu baixinho.

Carlie empurrou uma pequena escova para Esme e a dirigiu para começar a escovação.

"Você escova, vovó, e eu vou fazer as fitas." Ela disse quando se jogou de costas no chão ao lado de Esme.

Entrei no quarto e sentei ao lado de Esme e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Ficamos sentadas naquele quarto por um bom tempo, as duas na terra dos pequenos pôneis, enquanto eu as observava brincar alegremente. Deixei minha mente vagar para o idiota mal-humorado sentado no meu sofá. O que diabos havia com ele? Ele estava agindo de modo estranho hoje. Eu fiz alguma coisa para perturbá-lo? Disse alguma coisa errada? Eu não conseguia parar a minha consciência de se desafiar.

Decidi verificá-lo e ver se ele falava comigo. Nós precisávamos continuar a comunicação, se as coisas fossem correr bem. Nossas falhas de comunicação no passado estragaram tudo, e eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse novamente, especialmente porque tínhamos Carlie a considerar.

Ele ainda estava sentado na mesma posição e local, antebraços nos joelhos e sua cabeça pendurada em suas mãos. Ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

"Tem certeza que você está bem, Edward?" Eu inquiri.

Ele olhou para mim, com o que parecia aborrecimento, e respondeu. "Muito bem".

Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar e bufou. Agora eu estava irritada.

Fiquei extremamente tentada a revidar sua atitude, mas eu não deixaria isso estragar o momento que Esme e Carlie estavam tendo uma com a outra. Decidi deixar isso de lado para o momento.

"Vou começar o almoço. Você está com fome?" Perguntei gentilmente, esperando que isso mudasse seu comportamento.

"Acho que sim." Ele suspirou antes de se levantar e anunciar que estava indo brincar com Carlie até o almoço.

Ele saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra ou olhar e se arrastou pelo corredor.

Idiota.

Eu fui deixada totalmente confusa e quase em lágrimas. O que quer que eu tenha feito, eu pelo menos merecia saber, para que eu pudesse corrigir. Eu estava furiosa que ele estivesse voltando para os seus antigos caminhos, quando ele me deu sua palavra de que não mentiríamos um para o outro novamente. Tínhamos machucado um ao outro e as nossas famílias uma vez com essa bobagem, e eu seria amaldiçoada se deixasse isso acontecer novamente. Se ele queria ser um idiota, eu o deixaria ser. Eu não me rebaixaria aos seus joguinhos.

Irrompi para a cozinha e fiz um rápido trabalho com os legumes que eu estava cortando para as fajitas. Eu me absorvi com a tarefa para que eu não fosse chutá-lo na parte de trás da cabeça na frente da sua mãe e filha.

Uma vez que eu tinha as fajitas prontas e as tortillas aquecidas e na mesa, eu os chamei para comer. Eu tinha posto a mesa com uma bela toalha de mesa floral vermelha que eu encontrei em um mercado e um vaso cheio de flores do meu quintal.

Não pude conter meu sorriso orgulhoso quando o rosto de Esme se iluminou quando ela viu o cômodo.

"Isso está adorável, querida, e a comida tem um cheiro delicioso, não é, Edward?" Ela disse enquanto dava a ele um olhar determinado.

Edward não respondeu e, em vez disso, ocupou-se em ajeitar Carlie em sua cadeira. Ele puxou a cadeira de Esme para fora e a empurrou para a mesa uma vez que ela estava sentada. Ele estava olhando para baixo o tempo todo, obviamente tentando evitar contato visual comigo. Esme percebeu e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu apenas dei de ombros, porque eu não tinha nenhuma pista de qual era o seu problema idiota.

"Agora, disso eu senti falta, Bella. Você sempre foi uma cozinheira incrível. Você ainda tem planos de ir para a escola de culinária?" Esme perguntou enquanto distribuía o frango e a pimenta em sua tortilla.

Limpei o canto da minha boca e terminei de mastigar para que eu pudesse responder.

"Hum, não realmente... eu estou tentando abrir o meu próprio estúdio de dança." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Sobre o meu cadáver." Edward murmurou.

Meus ouvidos estavam me enganando? Ele realmente acabou de dizer essa merda?

"Desculpe-me?" Eu disse, indignada. Joguei meu guardanapo na mesa duramente e cruzei meus braços sobre o meu peito. Era hora do confronto.

"Eu disse sobre o meu cadáver, Bella. Isso não vai acontecer. Você precisa ir para a faculdade. Seus dias de dança acabaram." Ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Eu NÃO sou uma criança, Edward! Que direito você tem de dizer alguma coisa sobre o que eu faço? É a minha carreira e minha decisão." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Carreira? Você chama o que você faz de carreira? Diga-me, menininha, você já esclareceu para a mãe aqui os detalhes sobre a sua carreira?" Ele zombou.

Filho da puta...

"Cale a boca, Edward! Estou avisando..." Eu ameacei.

"Ou o quê? Cale a boca, ou o quê? Você vai dançar sobre mim até a morte, ou bater-me na cara com os protetores de mamilos? Com o que você está me ameaçando aqui?" Ele gritou.

"EDWARD ANTHONY!" Esme repreendeu duramente.

Ficamos sentados olhando um para o outro pelo que pareceram horas, até que ele começou seu pequeno tumulto novamente.

"O quê? Se ela está tão orgulhosa de sua chamada carreira, então isso não deveria ser um grande segredo, certo?" Ele disse presunçosamente.

"Você é um idiota!" Eu gritei.

"TUDO BEM! Isso é o bastante para vocês dois! Eu preciso colocá-los de castigo no canto?" Esme gritou.

Eu me encolhi ao tom da sua voz. Eu conhecia essa voz... ela fodidamente NÃO estava de brincadeira. As risadinhas de Carlie do outro lado da mesa me fizeram perceber o quanto estávamos agindo de forma ridícula, e eu fiquei ainda mais furiosa com Edward por me provocar. Tenho certeza que ele estava apenas esperando por isso durante todo o dia.

Sorri para Carlie suavemente e ela cobriu sua boca com as mãos para conter a risada.

"Isso é engraçado, macaquinha? Você quer que a mamãe sente no canto?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto a risada saía dos seus lábios.

"Papai também! Ele gritou!" Ela riu.

Eu podia ver os lábios de Edward curvando-se no canto, mas ele continuava a olhar para a toalha da mesa como se tivesse a cura para o câncer esboçada nela. Idiota.

"Desculpe, bebê. Estarei no meu melhor comportamento a partir de agora. Vou até colocar minhas moedas na jarra de palavrões, ok?" Eu disse a ela quando me estiquei para beijá-la na cabeça.

Ela voltou a mexer através das suas fajitas, jogando as cebolas cortadas no prato.

Eu timidamente olhei para Esme, já que eu podia sentir seu olhar frio.

"Agora, você gostaria de elaborar sobre a sua decisão de abrir um estúdio de dança, e por que Edward aqui tem sua cueca pegando fogo sobre isso?" Ela estalou.

Eu assenti enquanto tentava descrever exatamente o que dizer. Eu não tinha vergonha da minha dança burlesca, era um hobby e eu gostava. Não era decadente, ou grosseiro, e certamente não era da porra da conta de Edward.

"Estou esperando, Bella. Você me deixou mais curiosa, já que o que eu me lembro é que você dificilmente conseguia atravessar a rua sem tropeçar na pintura da faixa de pedestres." Ela disse ironicamente.

Eu sorri para ela, e sabia que eu poderia dizer a ela qualquer coisa e ela não pensaria menos de mim. Se o seu filho simplesmente tivesse a mente aberta.

"Bem, eu gostaria de abrir um estúdio de Yoga. Seria como uma espécie de estúdio de bem-estar da mulher. Eu gostaria de fazer algo semelhante ao que eu trabalhei com Kate quando eu morava em Venice. Ela ensinava meditação, yoga e Pilates, assim como dança cultural e espiritual. Eu muito provavelmente ficaria na yoga e Pilates." Eu disse rapidamente, sentindo-me muito desconfortável de repente.

"Mmm hmm. Isso parece agradável, mas por que você escolheria fazer isso? Não me lembro de você tendo realmente interesse em dança, ou ginástica. Simplesmente parece estranho. Não se ofenda, eu quero dizer um estranho bom." Ela sorriu calorosamente.

"Não, não, eu entendo. Eu não estava realmente muito ativa antes, mas Kate me apresentou à Yoga enquanto eu estava grávida, e eu realmente amei. Ela deixa o meu corpo forte e minha mente clara. Eu me tornei realmente boa nisso, e tornou-se uma paixão. Após o bebê, ela me apresentou ao Pilates e isso foi fantástico." Eu sorri para as memórias de Kate elogiando minhas habilidades para aprender.

"Simplesmente diga essa porra, Isabella. Você está dando voltas." Edward rosnou.

Eu olhei para ele mais uma vez e virei meu corpo, então eu estava de frente para Esme inteiramente.

"Ela também me ensinou a arte de Burlesque. Eu danço Burlesque. Não, eu não tiro as minhas roupas, ou uso protetor de mamilos." Eu olhei de volta para Edward, "E eu não danço em um poste. É só diversão, e eu amo isso e sou boa no que faço. Isso não é a minha carreira... é um hobby... algo que eu faço por diversão, ISSO É TUDO!" Eu balbuciei em tom desafiador.

"Foi muito divertido assistir todos aqueles homens babando sobre a sua bunda nua também, Isabella, mostre a ela o que você veste quando você se 'diverte'." Edward zombou.

Eu por acaso olhei novamente para Esme, para avaliar sua reação. Eu estava em choque, ela estava sorrindo com os olhos arregalados.

"Oh! Você me mostraria suas fantasias? Aposto que elas são tão divertidas!" Ela disse enquanto batia palmas. "Eu não posso esperar para vê-la, Bella! Que emocionante!" Ela disse, sua voz dançando com malícia.

Sorri um largo sorriso Cheshire para Edward, mostrando meus dentes enquanto eu levantava da mesa.

"Elas estão todas em uma armário na garagem, eu mesma as faço." Eu disse com orgulho. "Edward, você pode manter um olho nela e certificar-se que ela termine seu almoço enquanto eu mostro à mãe as minhas roupas?" Eu disse alegremente.

Ele apenas olhou de volta e fez beicinho como uma putinha e assentiu. Bom garoto. Ponto um para Bella hoje, cara de cu.

Levantei a pesada porta da garagem e abri o guarda-roupa portátil no qual eu mantinha as minhas fantasias. Elas tomavam muito espaço na pequena casa.

Os olhos de Esme arregalaram quando ela viu o espetáculo das roupas. Algumas eram barulhentas e violentas, enquanto outras eram clássicas e suaves.

"Bem, você tem um talento bastante bom aqui, senhorita, eu nunca teria sabido!" Ela disse enquanto tocava os ricos tecidos.

Ela olhou através deles em silêncio antes de voltar a me encarar.

"Ele só está preocupado com você, Bella. Ele se sente muito protetor com você, ele sente que é o lugar dele cuidar de você, ele sempre sentiu. Basta dar-lhe tempo." Ela disse enquanto esfregava meus ombros.

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas isso não explicava seu estranho comportamento, e a explosão foi totalmente desnecessária.

"Você sabe qual é o problema dele hoje? Ele estava normal nas últimas três vezes que eu o vi nos últimos dias, isso está me preocupando." Eu disse calmamente.

"Ah, você sabe como ele é, ele está apenas mal-humorado. Ele tinha muita coisa na sua cabeça, querida, basta dar-lhe tempo. Ele tem algumas coisas nas quais trabalhar".

"Eu entendo tudo isso, mas ele não precisa ser desagradável. Ele deveria apenas dizer o que precisa dizer, em vez de ficar todo dramático durante o almoço com a filha. Ela não precisa ver tudo isso, Esme." Eu disse seriamente.

"Absolutamente, eu falarei com ele, você pode ter certeza disso. Tenho certeza que vocês dois podem conversar mais neste fim de semana em casa, será uma ocasião feliz e as coisas vão suavizar. Eu tenho fé e você deveria ter também." Ela me deu um abraço apertado e me levou para dentro da casa.

O resto do dia continuou muito como tinha sido toda a manhã, Edward estava sendo um idiota mal-humorado e Esme e Carlie brincaram e conversaram. Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa sobre o fim de semana, e não tinha certeza de que era uma boa ideia, afinal. Eu certamente levaria Carlie para ver Carlisle e meu pai, mas estava pensando em pedir para Vickie me levar e me trazer de volta no mesmo dia. Eu sempre poderia voltar outra vez para ficar para uma visita mais longa. Eu não queria que toda essa animosidade continuasse entre Edward e eu em torno de Carlie por muito mais tempo.

Quando estávamos dizendo nosso adeus, Esme abraçou e beijou Carlie e eu e Edward a colocamos na cama, assim como ele tinha feito durante sua visita anterior. Enquanto estávamos parados na varanda, Esme tocou meu colar com um sorriso.

"Você ainda o usa." Ela disse incisivamente.

"Eu uso. Sei que significa algo diferente agora, mas eu gosto de pensar nisso desta maneira. Ele o deu para mim para que eu soubesse que o nosso amor era para sempre, e ele realmente era... na forma de Carlie. Qualquer outro significado está perdido para ele, mas isso será sempre verdade." Eu disse com tristeza.

Ela sorriu largamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto apertava as minhas duas mãos em tranquilização. O olhar conhecedor que ela estava me dando estava fazendo meu coração rasgar ainda mais. Ela sabia que eu ainda era apaixonada por Edward.

Edward pigarreou atrás de nós anunciando sua presença. Eu endureci levemente, esperando que ele não tivesse ouvido a conversa. Não era como se não fosse verdade, mas eu me senti desconfortável de tê-lo ouvindo, especialmente depois que ele agiu como um idiota durante todo o dia.

"Tudo bem, querida." Esme começou. "Edward e Rosalie virão buscá-la na sexta-feira por volta das 09hs. Você estará pronta até lá?" Ela perguntou enquanto segurava a porta.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos ficaram do tamanho de um pires depois de ouvir o que saiu da sua boca. Eu não esperava nada disso. Eu ouvi Edward chiar atrás de mim e virei-me para pegar sua reação. Parecia que ele tinha matado o meu cachorro. É claro que ele estava CERTO. Eu estava furiosa que ele não tivesse se preocupado em trazer sua _namorada_ à tona quando devíamos estar limpando o ar na outra noite. Algumas coisas obviamente nunca mudam. Tentei compor minhas emoções, eu não daria a ele a satisfação de ver-me desmoronar. Respirei fundo e respondi.

"Isso não será necessário, como eu te disse no telefone, Esme, eu tenho uma carona. Eu convidarei Garrett e Victoria. Eu realmente quero que eles conheçam o resto da família, eles são uma família para Carlie e eu, e é importante que eles estejam lá." Eu disse quando cerrei meus dentes. Meu monólogo interior lembrando-me do real motivo que eu precisava deles lá, _para me impedir de matar Rosalie e Edward._

Eu de repente estava com raiva de Esme e Edward. Certamente eles não esperavam que eu viajasse em um carro com Rosalie Hale por horas, e, especialmente, com a minha filha. Isso era simplesmente doentio e errado em uma porrada de contas.

"OH." Esme disse de repente, com um olhar de preocupação para mim, antes de dar a Edward um olhar reprovador. "Claro, eles são bem-vindos. Seria ótimo ser capaz de finalmente conhecê-los." Ela gaguejou. Eu podia ouvir as rodas girando em sua cabeça.

Sim, uma boa observação, mãe, eu REALMENTE não me sinto confortável com esse cenário, especialmente porque eu acabei de fodidamente DIZER a você que eu ainda estava apaixonada pelo Imbecil.

Eu sou uma estúpida garota patética. DE NOVO.

"Então, eu a verei lá. Eu não estou muito certa de que ambos serão capazes de ir, já que há o clube para pensar, mas você vai conhecer os dois, eventualmente." Eu disse através de um sorriso falso. Eu precisava que eles fossem embora AGORA para que eu pudesse me amontoar em um canto e chupar meu maldito polegar.

Eu estava trabalhando horas extras tentando afastar visões de Edward e Rosalie juntos. Como DIABOS eu passaria pelo fim de semana? Minha resposta para mim... eu simplesmente... NÃO poderia.

Edward deu-me um breve adeus e seguiu sua mãe para fora da casa. Boa viagem, tanto quanto eu estava preocupada. Ele arruinou um dia perfeitamente bom sendo um idiota arrogante, e eu não estava preparada para tolerar mais da sua porcaria. Senti como se a tampa tivesse sido levantada e o calor estivesse me levando para baixo. Meus instintos para enlouquecer eram ferozes, minha necessidade de fugir para que eu não pudesse ser ferida era tão forte que eu senti que não conseguia respirar. Eu precisava encontrar meu equilíbrio.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para Vickie. Eu sabia que não estava em posição de ficar sozinha. Ela sempre podia me acalmar com suas conversas sobre bobagem. Ela era um ombro quente e um copo de água gelada nas minhas costas. Eu precisava voltar à realidade. Merda, isso estava ficando fodido demais.

O telefone dela foi direto para a caixa postal, então eu tinha certeza que ela estava na pista do clube. Liguei para Garrett em seguida, para que ele pudesse encontrá-la para mim. Minutos estavam passando e eu estava fodidamente enlouquecendo. Senti um ataque de pânico no horizonte, e eu não tinha um em muito tempo, então eu estava apavorada.

**Garrett: "O que está acontecendo, B?" Ele disse quando atendeu no primeiro toque.**

**Bella: "Onde está Vickie? Eu preciso dela." Eu disse com um soluço.**

**Garrett: "O que diabos está errado? O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou com um leve tom de histeria.**

**Bella: "Eu estou enlouquecendo completamente e preciso dela. Isso dói." Eu chorei**

**Garrett: "Ela está com o distribuidor agora, verificando a nova remessa. Vou assumir e mandá-la para casa. Você vai ficar bem até que ela chegue aí?" Ele perguntou.**

**Bella: "Sim, eu ficarei bem... apenas, diga a ela para se apressar, por favor." Eu implorei. Eu podia sentir a nuvem negra pairando muito perto e eu estava tremendo e chorando de dor.**

**Garrett: "Estou enviando Jake para ficar com você até que ela chegue aí. Ela pode demorar um tempo com o trânsito e ele está na estrada. Sente-se firmemente, querida".**

Ele desligou e eu rastejei para cima do sofá em uma bola. Eu puxei meus joelhos para o meu peito e passei meus braços em volta de mim. Eu não queria sentir, eu não queria pensar. Todos aqueles anos atrás, quando eu vi a foto dos dois, doeu profundamente. Por alguma razão, minha psiquê estava me dizendo que não era verdade, então eu me deixei esquecer. Era a única maneira de fazer a dor desaparecer. Como eu viveria com isso constantemente na minha cara... como eu viveria pelo resto da minha vida, sabendo que o único homem que eu sempre amei, estava com outra pessoa.

Ouvi o barulho na porta da frente e sabia que Jake provavelmente já estava aqui. Tenho certeza que ele estaria irritado que seu pai o estava enviando para cá, mas eu estava grata que Garrett se importasse o suficiente. Além disso, Vickie estaria aqui em breve e ele iria embora.

Abri a porta para deixá-lo entrar e voltei para o sofá para rastejar na minha miserável bola. Eu não queria falar com ele, eu só queria chafurdar.

Felizmente, ele leu meus atos e apenas sentou em frente à TV em silêncio. Jake e eu não tínhamos um relacionamento muito bom, então eu não esperava que ele realmente se importasse com os meus sentimentos.

Devo ter adormecido, porque logo eu estava sendo carregada para o meu quarto e colocada na cama. Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e logo senti as mãos de Vickie correndo pelo meu cabelo suavemente. Não demorou muito tempo depois para eu adormecer mais uma vez.

* * *

_Garanto que por essa vocês não esperavam! Rose dando carona para Bella? Só se fosse para o inferno... kkkk. O que vocês acham? Bella perdeu mesmo Edward para Rosalie? O.o_

_Beijos, **Nai.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Bom dia! Alguém aí quer saber o motivo da inquietação de Edward? Vão em frente! _

* * *

_Música para este capítulo: "Looking Through You", de The Wallflowers._

**Capítulo 36**

(Tradutora – Ju Martinhão)

**~ Edward ~**

Minhas fodidas bochechas estavam doloridas de tanto sorrir. Eu consegui passar o dia inteiro com a minha filha. Eu era um pai! Isso era surreal.

Meus sentimentos depois de deixar a casa de Bella eram agridoce. Eu tive o dia mais maravilhoso com a minha filhinha. Nunca na minha vida eu pensei que poderia me sentir tão completamente feliz. Carlie era, sem dúvida, a coisa mais incrível que eu já fiz. Meu coração estava inchado com amor e inegável arrependimento.

Eu ainda tinha um monte de ressentimentos em relação a Isabella por me manter longe da experiência de assistir a minha primeira filha nascer, e vê-la crescer e se desenvolver na linda menininha que ela era agora. Minha mente e meu coração estavam em guerra. Eu ainda tinha uma atração inquestionável por Isabella fisicamente, e eu ainda a amava, mas havia uma raiva crescendo por dentro que estava me assustando completamente.

Ela não divulgou muito sobre a sua vida enquanto estava fora, e eu ainda não confiava nos filhos da puta que ajudaram a escondê-la. Ela era uma jovem garota impressionável, assustada e ingênua, e eles permitiram que ela ficasse longe da sua família e amigos em um momento em sua vida quando eles eram as pessoas das quais ela precisava mais. Perguntei-me o que diabos ela disse a essas pessoas que as fez pensar que ela não poderia ir para casa. Ela contou a eles que nós éramos pessoas ruins? Que nós a machucaríamos? Todas estas perguntas foram me irritando ainda mais e eu não queria nada mais do que dar a volta e confrontá-la.

Eu sabia que precisava ir devagar, nós estávamos progredindo e eu precisava ser paciente. Eu não sou um homem paciente, eu tinha provado isso uma e outra vez, mas, por Carlie, e pela minha Menininha, eu tentaria. Tudo que eu precisava era perder minha cabeça para ela me afastar. Eu não poderia lidar com essa merda, agora que eu finalmente as tinha em minha vida.

A visita foi melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Eu estava morrendo de medo no meu caminho para a casa dela. Eu estava com medo que o anjinho me rejeitasse, e isso teria quebrado o meu coração. Mas ela me surpreendeu, ela me acolheu de braços abertos, como se o anúncio fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo. Sem perguntas, sem hesitação. Quando ela envolveu seus minúsculos bracinhos em torno de mim e sussurrou que me amava e, Jesus Cristo, quando ela me chamou de papai... foi isso. Eu sabia que, daquele momento em diante, eu seria mudado para sempre.

Eu estava tremendo quando a coloquei em sua pequena cama rosa. Foi surreal... há três dias eu estava caminhando através do túnel da vida de um homem quebrado, uma concha incompleta, e então este anjinho aparece e acorda meu coração frio e morto. Ela abraçou-me com força enquanto eu puxava o cobertor até o seu queixo e me pediu para dormir abraçado com ela durante a noite. Meu Deus, o que eu teria feito para ficar ali mesmo, para dormir ao seu lado e sentir sua pequena respiração doce no meu rosto. Eu sabia que teria sido estranho, para dizer o mínimo, para Isabella ter-me ficando em sua casa, então eu prometi a ela que em breve eu nunca iria embora, que ela era minha casa e estaríamos todos juntos.

Eu sabia que era um risco prometer a ela essas coisas, mas eu sabia que eu não pararia por nada para ter isso. Eu queria Isabella, da mesma forma que eu quis a minha vida toda, e eu malditamente teria o que era meu. Elas eram a minha família, e não importa quanto tempo me levasse para compensar os estragos idiotas, eu faria isso. Eu faria isso por Carlie, e eu faria isso pela minha menininha.

Eu finalmente parei na minha garagem, nem sequer tendo uma ideia de como no inferno eu realmente consegui chegar em casa através das minhas divagações mentais. Fiquei contente ao ver que não havia ninguém em casa. Eu realmente precisava apenas ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos. As coisas na minha vida tinham dado um giro completo de 360º, e eu sabia que eu precisava fazer muito mais.

Rosalie veio morar comigo cerca de dois anos após Bella desaparecer. Ela conseguiu um emprego em Seattle depois que recebeu seu diploma para se tornar uma professora de pré-escola na Faculdade Comunitária de Port Angeles e eu a convidei para morar comigo. Nós nos tornamos muito próximos enquanto ela estava ajudando com a fundação que eu financiei para procurar Bella. Levei um longo tempo para me aproximar dela, devido ao seu envolvimento com Tanya, mas ela tinha mais do que me conquistado com a sua ajuda. Alice e Emmett ainda têm sentimentos muito duros por ela, mas, no final, ela se tornou uma boa amiga e me proporcionou um grande apoio durante esse tempo, e eu percebi que era problema deles se eles não gostavam dela.

Alice, pelo menos, tentava ser decente para Rosalie, mas eu sei que ela ainda não confiava nela, e eu realmente não podia culpá-la. Eu apenas sentia que devia alguma coisa a ela depois de tudo o que ela tinha feito por Bella. Ela deixou bem claro que, uma vez que Bella fosse encontrada, ela estava determinada a fazer as pazes com ela pelos anos em que ela a colocou através de merdas por causa de Tanya.

Eu também sabia que a minha menininha fodidamente enlouqueceria quando descobrisse que Rosalie estava morando comigo. Eu tinha feito todos os esforços para andar nas pontas dos pés em torno do assunto, porque eu não estava pronto para a reação dela, embora eu soubesse que isso me morderia na bunda. Eu tinha prometido a ela que me comunicaria melhor por causa de Carlie, e aqui estava eu, escondendo um segredo dela que, provavelmente, foderia com ela ainda mais. Eu não poderia deixar de ficar paranóico que, quando ela descobrisse, ela fugiria novamente. Eu só tinha a esperança de que poderíamos trabalhar nisso como estávamos fazendo com o resto dos nossos problemas.

Rosalie tinha mudado completamente da garota superficial que eu sabia que ela era em Forks. Ela ficou realmente mal quando Bella desapareceu e trabalhou incansavelmente para encontrá-la. Sua amizade com Tanya dissolveu imediatamente após o desaparecimento de Bella. Ela abandonou Tanya como um mau hábito e, pelo meu conhecimento, ela não tem falado com ela desde então. Fiquei chocado ao ouvir sobre sua amizade com Tanya, e que cadela manipuladora ela era. Para alguém tão bonita como Rosalie ter dúvidas sobre si mesma por causa de uma cadela como Tanya, tinha que ser muito ruim. Ela tinha medo de Tanya e do que ela faria para conseguir as coisas que ela queria. Ela era uma mestre manipuladora e uma cadela toda louca. A Rosalie que eu tinha conseguido conhecer e amar nunca aturaria essa merda agora, e eu estava feliz que ela nunca precisaria.

Marchei para dentro de casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Deitei contra o colchão com uma bufada. Era inacreditável o quanto a minha vida tinha mudado em uma quantidade tão pequena de tempo.

Fui para o meu bolso para pegar um cigarro, mas percebi que eu já tinha fumado toda a maldita coisa. Eu estava tão nervoso que não tinha percebido que eu tinha fumado a caixa inteira no caminho para casa.

Levantei-me e decidi tomar um banho para me acalmar e, francamente, minhas costas estavam fodidamente me matando por ficar sentado no chão durante todo o dia. Eu acho que era algo com o qual eu precisava me acostumar. Minha menina amava seus brinquedos e brincar no chão era uma grande parte disso.

Enquanto eu deixava o fluxo de água banhar-me e relaxar meus músculos doloridos, eu imaginava o pequeno sorriso de Carlie. Era tão doce e verdadeiro e cheio de dentes. Ela era tão doce e suave e cheirava como o céu. Eu não conseguia parar de inalar seu cabelo enquanto ela se sentou no meu colo, apenas para ter certeza que ela era real.

Eu saí e me sequei antes de entrar novamente no meu quarto para pegar meu pijama.

"Edward!" Ouvi Rosalie gritar da sala da frente.

"Já vou." Eu gritei. Eu sabia que ela estava curiosa sobre como as coisas correram com Carlie hoje. Ela esteve realmente animada quando cheguei em casa com a notícia. Ela amava crianças e estava realmente feliz por mim. Ela, claro, ficou muito mal uma vez que soube que Bella estava grávida quando foi embora, e seu sentimento de culpa começou a obter o melhor dela. Eu assegurei a ela que a culpa não era dela, e que nenhum de nós tinha sabido. Se eu soubesse que ela estava carregando minha filha, eu teria tomado o primeiro avião de volta para Forks e nenhuma das merdas que aconteceu teria existido.

Ela estava na cozinha jogando um jantar congelado no microondas quando eu entrei.

"Então, como foi?" Ela perguntou quando se aproximou para me dar um abraço reconfortante, seus olhos dançando.

"Muito fodidamente bom. Ela é um anjo, Rosalie, espere até você vê-la. Ela vai encantá-la completamente." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Tenho certeza que vai, se ela for como seu papai." Ela sorriu e puxou um banquinho para sentar-se à minha frente no balcão.

"Então, o que ela disse quando você disse a ela que era o pai dela? Foi estranho? Você estava totalmente nervoso?" Ela disse enquanto mordia as cutículas da sua unha.

"Eu simplesmente disse para ela 'Eu sou seu papai ', e ela me abraçou e me beijou e..." Eu engoli em seco com a emoção enquanto me lembrava do momento. "E ela disse, 'Eu te amo, papai'." Engoli em seco pesadamente e tentei parar o fluxo de lágrimas. Eu me senti um maricas.

"Puta merda! Isso é incrível, Edward! Estou tão feliz por você." Ela disse. Eu a vi tentando limpar discretamente uma lágrima que escapou da sua bochecha.

"Não vá chorar em mim e essas merdas. Eu já me sinto como uma putinha com tudo isso. Eu sou um homem, um maldito homem viril e potente nisso. Eu acertei em cheio, e ela ainda era virgem, e meus meninos fizeram um bebê. Eu sou esse tipo de homem." Eu disse a ela enquanto estufava meu peito.

"Oh meu Deus, você é um babaca! Você não teve aula de Saúde na 9ª série, Edward? Para não falar, eu tenho certeza que isso foi discutido na faculdade de medicina... Leva apenas uma vez, você sabe, você está longe de ser um enigma." Ela disse quando revirou os olhos e foi pegar seu jantar do microondas.

"Sim, tanto faz. Eu continuo a dizer que essa merda é muito legal, eu tenho super-nadadores." Eu ostentei.

"Tudo bem, tanto quanto eu amaria discutir o seu super-sêmen enquanto como minha desagradável comida, eu prefiro ouvir sobre esta bela menininha. Conte-me mais".

Eu disse a ela tudo sobre Carlie, como ela tinha lindos olhos verdes e os longos cabelos espessos da sua mãe. Descrevi suas bochechas gordinhas e sua pequena boca rosada. Ela riu sobre eu brincando de Meu Pequeno Pônei e tendo que assistir um vídeo de bailarina da Barbie. Eu descrevi como ela era inteligente e como ela poderia ficar atrevida. Ela era a coisinha mais adorável que eu já tinha visto.

"Bem, eu não posso esperar para conhecê-la. Acho que terei a minha chance na sexta-feira, certo? Minha mãe disse que Bella a levará para Forks no fim de semana." Ela disse enquanto enfiava um pedaço de frango na sua boca.

"Sim, merda." Eu amaldiçoei enquanto passava meus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Isso seria fodidamente complicado.

"Você não contou a ela sobre nós, não é?" Rosalie perguntou, sua voz tensa.

"Simplesmente não pareceu ser o momento, você sabe. Tudo está tão frágil agora, ela ficará irritada, eu posso garantir isso. Eu não estou pronto para isso, Rosalie Acabei de conhecer Carlie, eu não posso perdê-la agora. Depois de estar com ela hoje, não há maneira nenhuma que a minha vida possa algum dia ser completa sem ela. Eu só estive em casa por um pouco mais de uma hora e meu peito está apertado, é como se eu não pudesse fodidamente respirar." Eu suspirei enquanto pensava sobre trazer o assunto Rosalie à tona com Isabella. Eu tinha certeza que eu poderia acabar estéril. Depois de ver aquelas botas que a menininha usava no clube, ela poderia, literalmente, me castrar com aquelas filhas da puta.

Rosalie podia sentir minhas frustrações sobre o assunto e continuou.

"Olha, eu não tenho que ir. Minha mãe fez parecer que a cidade estava organizando uma porra de desfile para ela, ou algo assim. Eu sempre posso chegar a ela em outro momento, você sabe... trabalhar o meu caminho em suas boas graças." Ela parecia triste, e eu me senti horrível que ela se sentisse assim.

"Foda-se, Rosalie. Eu direi a ela e você irá e tudo ficará legal. Melhor cedo do que tarde. Arrastar o inevitável não vai torná-lo melhor. É apenas um fim de semana; acho que todo mundo pode tentar se dar bem por um fim de semana".

"Olhe, eu sei que não sou a pessoa favorita dela, então ela não ficará feliz em me ver, mas se você acha que ficará tudo bem, então, sim, eu quero ir. Eu quero ver Bella, e eu definitivamente quero conhecer Carlie. Acho que seria melhor se tudo fosse esclarecido de uma só vez, para que ela não tenha essa merda a seguindo por aí. Vamos acabar logo com isso. Ela ou me ingnorará, ou me foderá, e sob as circunstâncias, eu acho que mereço as duas coisas." Ela disse quando deu de ombros.

Deus, eu fodidamente esperava que fosse tudo bem.

Subi as escadas e liguei para a minha mãe. Ela tinha deixado uma mensagem de que viria para Seattle na quarta-feira para visitar Carlie e Isabella. Ela também queria ir às compras de móveis e essas coisas para montar um quarto para Carlie. Ela perguntou se eu iria com ela e eu aceitei porque, bem, porra... era mais um dia com a minha Carlie.

Eu tinha tomado os próximos 5 dias de folga do trabalho para me acostumar com toda a merda que estava acontecendo. Eu queria ser capaz de gastar tanto tempo com Carlie quanto possível, para que pudéssemos realmente criar um vínculo. Minhas horas de trabalho eram uma merda no momento, e provavelmente ficaria desse jeito, pelo menos por mais um ano, enquanto eu estava terminando minha residência. Eu teria que fazer o que eu pudesse para estar em torno dela.

Eu disse à minha mãe sobre a minha visita com Carlie e quanto ela era bonita e inteligente e engraçada e bobinha. Eu basicamente me gabei sobre o bebê por mais de uma hora. Minha mãe estava super fodidamente alegre enquanto conversávamos. Ela seria incontrolável uma vez que tivesse suas mãos na criança. Meu pai estava tão animado quanto ela, e havia saído no dia anterior e comprado algum conjunto enorme de casa de brincar para estabelecer no quintal para quando ela chegasse. Ele esteve trabalhando no plantão o dia inteiro, e já que Charlie não podia vir ajudar, uma vez que ele estava trabalhando, ele chamou Emmett para ir até Forks para ter certeza de que fosse concluído até sexta-feira. Eles estavam explodindo de alegria.

Eu estava nas nuvens, sorrindo como um tolo orgulhoso. Se eu nunca na minha vida fiz nada direito, Carlie mais do que compensou por todos os meus estragos.

Eu disse a ela para vir na quarta-feira de manhã, já que eu saía do trabalho às sete horas, e nós poderíamos ir até lá. Uma vez que este seria o meu último plantão por um tempo, eu teria tempo de sobra para descansar depois. Eu também sabia que, com a minha mãe fazendo compras, nós não conseguiríamos ver Carlie até que ela já estivesse enfiada na cama para dormir se não começássemos cedo. Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava pensando em comprar, o que diabos ela precisava, de qualquer maneira... cada quarto na casa era mobiliado. Todos eles tinham camas, armários, luminárias. Eu não tinha a menor ideia e minha cabeça começou a latejar de pensar nisso.

Eu finalmente deitei de volta e tentei adormecer, já que eu teria outro plantão duplo amanhã, e depois um dia inteiro com a minha mãe e as meninas na quarta-feira. Eu não sei quando eu finalmente adormeci, mas eu sabia que dormi sonhando com duas belas morenas que oficialmente pertenciam à porra da minha bunda.

_Estávamos andando por uma longa extensão de praia, o sol estava apenas se pondo e as ondas estavam calmas e tranquilas. O local era familiar para mim, mas eu sabia que nunca tinha estado aqui antes. Eu tinha a mão de Carlie firmemente na minha mão esquerda, e meu braço em volta da cintura de Bella com a minha outra. Nós ocasionalmente parávamos para que Carlie pudesse pegar uma concha da areia. Ela estava rindo, brincando com a espuma branca enquanto fazia cócegas em seus minúsculos pés. Sua risada ecoava no ar como sinos. Ela começou a correr à nossa frente, perseguindo um maçarico que estava pulando perto da zona de arrebentação. Eu parei para puxar Bella perto do meu peito, segurei seu pequeno rosto em minhas mãos e acariciei suas bochechas com meus polegares. Eu podia ver seu amor por mim em seus olhos, que refletiam o meu próprio amor. Nós sorrimos um para o outro quando eu me inclinei para tomar seus lábios nos meus. Nossas bocas dançaram juntas muito suavemente, apenas provando e sentindo o amor que tínhamos um pelo outro. Abaixei-me para acariciar sua barriga inchada através do seu vestido branco e macio. Quando olhei para cima para sorrir de volta para ela, ela estava se afastando de mim... Carlie estava tão longe, ela era apenas um pontinho na areia... eu mal conseguia distinguir sua risadinha enquanto ela corria para mais e mais longe. Bella caminhou rapidamente para trás, seu rosto silencioso e puro. Ela estava se movendo cada vez para mais longe. Eu a chamei, eu comecei a correr. Quanto mais rápido eu corria, mais ela se movia pela praia... "Menininha, para onde você está indo... eu não consigo alcançá-la... volte... ANJO... onde está o meu ANJO... Eu não consigo vê-la, baby... onde... onde..._

Fui acordado de surpesa por Rosalie me chacoalhando.

"Edward! Acorde! Você está tendo um pesadelo! Que diabos!" Ela gritou freneticamente.

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando encontrar minhas meninas no meu sonho. Eu apertei meus olhos bem fechados para segurar a minha visão. Era tarde demais, elas desapareceram.

"Cara, você tem que ir para o hospital! Já passa das 07hs. Você vai se atrasar!" Ela ordenou enquanto saída do quarto.

Eu puxei furiosamente meu cabelo, segurando-o firmemente e puxando-o para tentar obter um controle de mim mesmo. Minha respiração era curta e apressada. O sonho assustou-me completamente. Eu não podia deixar de me preocupar com o que diabos aquilo significava. Eu sabia racionalmente que era apenas um sonho, mas eu senti como se estivesse sendo rasgado em dois. Vê-las me deixar era como ter meu coração arrancado do meu peito. Eu estava fisicamente com dor. Estendi minha mão para o meu coração, como se eu pudesse impedi-lo de ser removido. Eu ri sombriamente do meu cérebro fodido. Foi um sonho. Nada mais, nada menos.

Levantei-me e fui direto para o chuveiro. Eu tinha um longo dia e sabia que eles me encheriam de trabalho, já que eu estaria fora durante os próximos cinco dias. Eu precisava ir com calma. Eu senti como se estivesse ficando louco. Levei horas para adormecer, em primeiro lugar. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no meu pequeno anjo, dormindo em uma cama do outro lado da cidade. Mesmo depois de apenas alguns dias, eu não podia evitar sentir como se eu precisasse de mais tempo com ela. Eu sabia que não ser capaz de vê-la todos os dias me mataria.

Estar de volta ao trabalho foi um pesadelo. Foi como voltar para a cena do crime. Tudo o que eu podia ver era a minha Menininha e Carlie sentadas naquela sala. Carlie estava tão assustada, e doce. Eu ri pensando na minha visita e seu medo de eu ser o médico assustador com agulhas. Ela era preciosa.

Eu passei pelas coisas facilmente, só pensando em poder estar com elas amanhã. Eu não podia esperar para a minha mãe vê-la. Conhecendo minha mãe, ela seria como uma criança em uma loja de doces. Quando eu disse a ela que encontrei Isabella, eu estava com medo de contar a ela sobre Carlie. Eu não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria. Então, quando ela me ligou na manhã depois de falar com Isabella no telefone e me disse que tinha a sensação de que ela estava grávida antes de ela desaparecer, eu fiquei morrendo de medo.

Ela explicou que tinha visto alguns dos sinais nela, mudanças no seu comportamento e seu corpo. Ela também admitiu que viu a Menininha na minha cama depois que eu a deixei naquela noite. Se ela estivesse sentada na minha frente naquele momento, ela teria visto meu rosto queimar vermelho pela primeira vez em minha vida. Claro, minha mãe sendo a minha mãe, ela surpreendeu até a mim. Ela disse que sabia que isso aconteceria entre nós eventualmente, e ficou aliviado que foi comigo que ela teve a sua primeira vez, porque a menina deve sempre se segurar para o seu verdadeiro amor. Ouvir isso fez meus olhos arderem com lágrimas. Lembrei-me daquela noite, e que porra de erro eu tinha feito ao deixá-la para voltar para Dartmouth. Nada valia a pena deixar Isabella na cama naquela noite. Era apenas o começo da merda que eu eventualmente coloquei nela completamente.

Eu estava honestamente um pouco chateado que a minha mãe nunca mencionou suas suspeitas sobre o bebê até agora. Teria sido bom ter tido uma ideia, em vez de ser atingido no rosto com isso. Eu poderia ter sido preparado, em vez de ter ficado assustado como um idiota. Mas ela tinha seus motivos, e eu tive que aceitá-los. Eu realmente tinha uma escolha, afinal? Ela é minha mãe e você não questiona Esme... Nunca.

As compras com a minha mãe tinham sido uma aventura. Ela era como um demônio da Tasmânia enquanto corria comigo de loja para loja. Eu tive que rir para ela, ela obviamente tinha pensado neste dia por algum tempo, porque ela sabia EXATAMENTE o que ela queria.

Começamos na loja de móveis, onde ela comprou uma cama branca de ferro feminina com um dossel, uma cômoda antiga, uma penteadeira com um espelho e um pequeno banco com uma almofada de estampa floral para combinar, um espelho oval de corpo inteiro (isso aparentemente era uma obrigação, porque toda menininha ama brincar de se vestir na frente de um espelho). Todo o mobiliário tinha sido refeito em uma pintura branca e era levemente desgastado. Minha mãe chamou isso de chique, ou algo assim. Eu tive que admitir que parecia muito legal, e eu podia ver Carlie brincando no quarto cheio dos itens.

Nossa próxima parada foi na loja de roupa de cama, e ela comprou uma colcha bonita e cortinas cobertas com pequenas rosas do campo em um fundo branco macio. Ela comprou os tapetes e luminárias e quadros e almofadas. Meu carro estava fodidamente transbordando de rosa e branco. Nunca na minha vida eu teria imaginado a cena no banco de trás do meu carro em um milhão de anos. Ainda me surpreendia que a minha vida tivesse mudado tão drasticamente em um curto espaço de tempo. Eu era um bastardo sortudo. Eu nem sequer me sentia como um maricas escolhendo os lençóis rosa de bebê e bichinhos de pelúcia para decorar a sua cama.

Enquanto dirigíamos para a casa de Isabella, minha mãe estava divagando sobre todas as coisas que ela faria para fazer a estadia de Carlie na casa mais confortável. No momento em que ela terminasse, pareceria uma casa de brincar de uma menininha, e não a mansão na floresta que realmente era. Meu pai enlouqueceria, isto é, até que ele colocasse seus olhos sobre a sua neta, porque seria jogo encerrado para ele. Ela seria dona da bunda dele, assim como era da minha. Não havia dúvida.

Eu queria parar para pegar um par de coisas para levar para Carlie hoje, então nós paramos na loja de brinquedos antes ir para a estrada. Eu pensei sobre o que Isabella disse sobre mimá-la e, até certo ponto, ela estava certa, mas eu não estava prestes a começar a abrandar ainda, eu não podia evitar. Ela simplesmente teria que se acostumar com isso e calar a boca... Além disso, minha mãe me teve aos trancos e barrancos na coisa de mimar Carlie, e eu amaria vê-la dizer para a minha mãe parar. Isso não aconteceria também, então eu continuaria a comprar coisas para Carlie.

Minha mãe me convenceu a comprar livros, em vez de brinquedos, desta vez, dizendo que seria uma boa maneira de me relacionar com ela enquanto lêssemos juntos. Poderia ser a NOSSA coisa, sentar juntos e ler. Quando ela deixou escapar que poderia ser uma rotina de dormir, eu quase me perdi. Uma lágrima solitária caiu e ela olhou para mim com remorso. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tornar isso possível, mas, por enquanto, eu teria que me estabelecer com qualquer tempo que eu tivesse com ela.

Estávamos a aproximadamente três quilômetros da casa quando minha mãe trouxe à tona o assunto com o qual eu não estava preparado para lidar.

"Então, você já disse a ela sobre Rosalie, Edward?" Ela perguntou, tensa.

Segurei o volante com força e soltei um suspiro profundo através do meu nariz.

"Não, ainda não. As coisas ainda estão muito confusas e simplesmente não houve tempo. Eu preferiria dizer a ela quando estivéssemos sozinhos porque eu não sei como ela vai reagir. Isso não será agradável." Eu admiti.

"Você está malditamente certo que não será agradável. Só para você saber, ela ficará arrasada, Edward. Esteja preparado para isso. Claro, eu estarei lá para limpar sua bagunça depois, como de costume." Ela rebateu.

"Mãe, você não acha que eu sei disso? Jesus! Eu fodidamente sei, está bem. Eu não quero magoá-la mais do que eu já magoei. Ela terá que eventualmente aceitar isso, assim como eu tenho que aceitar todos esses idiotas que ela tem ao redor." Eu defendi.

"Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe disso." Ela cortou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com raiva e continuei a segurar o volante. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava certa. Eu a estava traindo mais uma vez. Eu queria que ela confiasse em mim. A próxima conversa que eu tivesse com Isabella poderia ser a última quebra em seu coração já frágil, e, claro, seria minha culpa... de novo.

Eu assisti com admiração enquanto minha mãe segurava Carlie. Foi lindo e fez meu coração disparar. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava apaixonada por ela instantaneamente. Eu podia ver que Carlie estava um pouco assustada pela sua agressividade, então eu tive que pedir para a minha mãe se acalmar.

Quando entramos, eu apreciei minhas meninas. Bella estava linda. Ela estava usando um vestido verde claro que era longo o suficiente para cobrir seus tornozelos. Seus pés estavam com pequenas sandálias de contas e suas pequenas unhas estavam pintadas de rosa claro. O vestido caía baixo o suficiente para mostrar um toque de decote, não o suficiente para o meu gosto, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o pequeno pingente de ouro que pendia graciosamente do seu longo pescoço pálido. Era o _meu_ colar. O colar de 'para sempre' que eu dei a ela de Natal há tantos anos, quando eu dei a ela meu coração abertamente. Eu podia sentir-me sorrindo, sabendo que ela não só ainda o tinha, mas que ela ainda o usava.

Minha pequena Carlie usava um lindo conjunto de shorts e camiseta, rosa e borbulhante como ela. Ela parecia um cupcake e eu simplesmente queria comê-la. Ela estava lutando pela sua vida para sair dos braços da minha mãe para chegar a mim, e eu estava em êxtase. Ela me queria, e não havia melhor sensação no mundo.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho e eu não pude deixar de querer tocar Isabella. Ela estava fodidamente linda, e o vestido estava revelando seus ombros delgados e clavículas e eu simplesmente queria mordiscá-los.

Eu estava frustrado, para dizer o mínimo, por mais de uma razão. Primeiro de tudo, eu não poderia atacá-la com a minha mãe e filha no quarto ao lado, e, por outro lado, eu não tinha certeza de que ela seria receptiva aos meus avanços. A razão mais importante, contudo, e o que estava fodendo tudo, era a discussão que eu precisava ter com ela sobre Rosalie. Eu sabia que era errado estar pensando em seduzir Isabella quando Rosalie estava pairando no ar.

Eu não conseguia encontrar a coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, e já que eu estava tão duro como madeira sempre que olhava para ela, eu apenas me fechei. Eu sabia que estava sendo um idiota e um hipócrita total por jogar a dança na sua cara, mas isso tinha que ser feito. Imaginei que se todos dessem a ela uma merda sobre isso, ela fodidamente desistiria. É claro que os deuses odeiam minha bunda sempre amorosa, porque a minha mãe rapidamente entrou para o time dela e pediu para se tornar uma parte do círculo de costura sexy.

Eu estava oficialmente fodido.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, eu ajudei minha mãe a carregar toda a porcaria no seu carro e a beijei um adeus. Ela tinha muitas palavras escolhidas para mim depois da minha exibição menos do que civilizada. Eu as aceitei com um grão de sal.

Depois que entrei, eu não podia deixar de sentir a culpa amontoando. Eu precisava contar a ela sobre Rosalie, e fazer isso antes de chegarmos a Forks. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava com raiva quando minha mãe deixou escapar que a levaríamos para Forks. Eu sabia que ela fez essa merda de propósito. Ela queria que eu disesse a ela. Eu sabia que ela estava chateada que eu não tivesse trazido isso à tona. Porra, eu estava trabalhando nisso. Eu sou um maricas, o que eu posso dizer.

Pensei nisso por mais algum tempo e decidi que eu precisava pedir desculpas a ela agora, por ser um idiota durante todo o dia e explicar toda a relação com Rosalie. Isso daria a ela o tempo que ela precisava para se acalmar antes de irmos para Forks.

Dirigi como um maníaco de volta para a casa dela. Quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais forte ficava o puxão no meu coração. Eu fodidamente _pertencia _a este lugar_. _Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eu poderia lidar com estar tão longe da minha pequena Carlie. Levei menos tempo do que eu pensava para voltar para a casa dela, devido à minha velocidade, eu só esperava que ela ainda não tivesse ido dormir.

Parei na calçada e notei um Volkswagen vermelho na garagem. Perguntei-me quem diabos estaria com ela em uma noite de semana tão tarde. Era perto de 22hs30min. Fiquei sentado no carro por um momento, perguntando-me se ela tinha companhia e ficaria irritada que eu voltei. Era provavelmente aquela diaba ruiva, ou o guarda-costas brutamonte. Eu realmente não queria ter essa conversa com ninguém ao redor, eu precisava ter o domínio da situação. Eu então vi a figura de um homem alto na janela da cozinha. Bem, foda-se.

Liguei o carro e voltei para casa. A conversa simplesmente teria que acontecer em Forks. Foda-se tudo.

* * *

_Então, antes que vocês comecem a arrancar os cabelos, o foco aqui não é Jake, mas sim o fato do 'sem noção' estar morando com Rosalie! Deixa Bella descobrir querido! No próximo capítulo Bella vai para Forks e os dois finalmente começam a conversar... Como vocês acham que Bella reagirá?_

_Eu tenho leitoras mamães? Eu gostaria muito de saber quantas! FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES, QUERIDAS!_

_Beijo, **Nai**._


	37. Chapter 37

_Música para este capítulo: "IF You Ever Did Believe", de Stevie Nicks._

**Capítulo 37**

(Tradutora - Ju Martinhão)

**~ Bella ~**

Eu estava ansiosa para chegar a Forks. Eu estava quase pulando no carro por todo o caminho até lá. Vickie olhava para mim de vez em quando e ria. Ela estava feliz por mim. Eu estava feliz. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, mas era mais um nervoso animado. Eu não estava mais com medo. Minha família me amava e eu sabia que ficaria tudo bem. Eu tinha mais medo de ver a decepção no rosto do meu pai. Eu tinha esperado isso de Esme, e nunca veio. Ela aceitou meus erros porque ela me amava, pura e simplesmente. Eu tinha pensado sobre o perdão que ela me ofereceu, e sabia que eu poderia aprender com isso. Eu poderia perdoar também. Eu já tinha perdoado.

Eu queria Edward, eu queria tudo... seu amor, sua confiança. Eu queria que nós fôssemos uma família, eu queria que Carlie tivesse segurança e fosse banhada em amor e carinho e felicidade. Eu queria que ela tivesse a realização de uma família, uma coisa que eu não tinha. É claro que Charlie era um pai maravilhoso, eu nunca duvidei do seu amor, e ele sempre cuidou de mim, mas havia sempre algo que faltava. Eu nunca fui completa. Eu queria que Carlie se sentisse completa.

À medida que nos aproximávamos da cidade, eu senti que estava praticamente vibrando. Casa. Eu tinha temido este lugar como se contivesse um vírus mortal por muito tempo, e agora eu nunca queria ir embora. Eu queria ficar aqui, este é o lugar onde eu pertencia.

Quando paramos na garagem na frente da casa dos Cullen, eu senti meu rosto se iluminar. _CASA. _Esta era a minha casa.

"Puta merda fodida, Bella, este é o lugar onde eles vivem? O que eles são, os Rockefellers de Washington? Esta merda é uma loucura!" Victoria disse enquanto estudava a pequena mansão.

"Linda, não é?" Eu concordei.

"Uh, sim! Uau, quero dizer, é realmente de tirar o fôlego." Ela ficou impressionada. Eu nunca duvidei que ela ficaria.

Eu podia ver o carro de Emmett na garagem, assim como um outro carro que não era familiar. Eu tinha ficado um tempo fora, é claro que todos eles tinham carros novos.

Assim que a ignição foi desligada, as portas da frente se abriram e a família saiu da casa. Emmett veio pulando para o jardim para nos cumprimentar.

"Aí estão as minhas garotas! Eu estava me preparando para ir encontrar suas bundas." Ele disse enquanto puxava minha porta aberta. "Bela fodida carona... maldição!" Ele disse quando bateu no capô.

Eu sabia que ele ficaria impressionado com o carro de Vickie. Ele gostava de alguns carros grandes, e o Camaro 1967 dela era a coisa. Azul escuro metálico com listras brancas de competição, rodas cromadas, todo o interior branco, bancos de couro branco... era o sonho molhado de um homem, e ela atrás do volante... bem, era lendário.

"Obrigada, Covinhas." Victoria disse quando saiu do carro. Eu podia ouvir a respiração de Emmett engatar em sua garganta. Interessante.

Ele deu-me um beijo na cabeça e empurrou-me para fora do caminho para que ele pudesse entrar no banco de trás e pegar Carlie.

"Tio Emmett!" Ela gritou enquanto saltava em sua cadeirinha como um macaquinho.

Eu fui rapidamente puxada para um abraço por Alice, e depois Esme. Quando me afastei, eu vi Carlisle parado na varanda. Seu rosto estava ilegível e eu de repente estava sem palavras. Senti-me exatamente como aquela menina de 13 anos que ele repreendeu quando encontrou Alice e eu fumando um cigarro que roubamos de Edward nos arbustos atrás da casa. Eu mijei um pouco na minha calcinha, eu tinha certeza disso.

"Oi, pa... Carlisle." Eu disse quase em um sussurro.

Ele estava queimando um buraco através de mim com o seu olhar. Ele limpou a garganta e estendeu os braços para mim. Eu não pude evitar o grande sorriso idiota no meu rosto. Corri até ele, praticamente o derrubando com a minha força.

Quando ele me envolveu em um abraço, eu comecei a chorar. Senti-me tão segura, tão amada, tão culpada.

"Deus, como eu senti a sua falta, Isabella." Ele disse suavemente. "E nunca me chame de Carlisle novamente".

Ele me balançou para frente e para trás em seus braços, segurando-me com tanta força que quase doía. Ele limpou sua garganta novamente, sua voz cheia de emoção.

"Nós temos muito sobre o que conversar neste fim de semana, mocinha, mas primeiro eu preciso que você me traga o meu pequeno pedaço do céu que você tem." Ele disse com firmeza.

"É claro." Eu balancei a cabeça e funguei. Seu tom de voz me dizia que, mesmo que ele estivesse muito feliz em me ver, eu estava recebendo uma palmada na bunda. Uma doída estava por vir.

"Carlie, venha aqui." Eu disse enquanto entortava meu dedo e a chamava.

Emmett a colocou no chão e ela hesitantemente caminhou em minha direção com as mãos na sua frente e a cabeça abaixada timidamente. Quando ela parou na frente de Carlisle, ela olhou para ele sob os seus cílios. Ele estava fodidamente radiante de orgulho. Eu podia ver as mãos dele tremendo quando ele se inclinou para encontrar Carlie ao nível dos olhos.

"Meu Deus, você é gloriosa!" Ele disse em reverência. "Deixe-me olhar para você, anjo." Ele segurou seu dedo sob o queixo dela e ergueu os olhos dela para ele. "Eu simplesmente acho que sou o avô mais feliz do mundo, _angioletto_." Ele sorriu com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto alisava sua mão sobre a bochecha dela.

"Eu sou Carlie." Ela cantou.

"Sim, eu sei. Eu estive esperando muito tempo por você, pequenina, venha... Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ele piscou.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou e o seguiu pela casa. Emmett ajudou a pegar as malas e nós andamos através do salão de entrada.

"Ok, essa merda é tão injusta!" Victoria gemeu quando ela se virou em círculos, apreciando o interior da casa. "Eu me sinto como a porra da Cinderela!"

Esme riu e agarrou o ombro dela, dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

"Bem, se você está tentando entrar no meu lado bom, querida, você fez isso. Não há nada como a bajulação para conquistar o coração de uma mulher".

Nós rimos às custas de Victoria e ela pareceu não se incomodar. Ela estava encantada com a bela casa. Nós fomos de repente abalados pelos sons de gritos de Carlie enquanto estávamos andando pela casa.

Eu voei pela casa em pânico até que cheguei às portas francesas que levavam ao quintal. O que eu vi me tirou o fôlego. Havia uma enorme casa de brincar construída no canto do quintal, ligada ao maior conjunto maldito de balanços conhecido pelo homem. Carlie estava pulando para cima e para baixo e sorrindo para Carlisle. A pura alegria e orgulho nas feições dele puxou um soluço da minha garganta. Jesus Cristo, foi um momento lindo.

"Ele é um homem obcecado, esse aí." Ouvi Esme dizer atrás de mim. "Eu pensei que ele estivesse trazendo todo um parque de diversões, pelo amor de Deus. O trampolim estará aqui na terça-feira, e ele tem um arquiteto vindo para planejar uma piscina coberta." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Ele está dominado e determinado a subornar a criança para que ela nunca vá para casa".

"Puta merda! É como o Mundo de Wally lá fora!" Victoria entrou na conversa.

Eu virei para ela e assenti. Esta era a maneira Cullen, eu não deveria ter esperado nada menos.

"Ok, Bumble B... sem desrespeito, mas você é oficialmente a puta mais idiota do planeta! Como você pôde abandonar essa merda? Este lugar é incrível, e suas pessoas são, bem... eu não tenho palavras. Eu já os amo!" Ela disse com sinceridade.

Eu sabia que ela estava perplexa com a família que ela havia testemunhado na última semana. Ela sempre teve dificuldade de entender as minhas súplicas para desaparecer, e agora ela estava absolutamente furiosa.

Eu balancei minha cabeça levemente, pedindo a ela para esquecer isso por enquanto. O momento era muito doce para manchar com a minha merda. Ela entendeu o recado, mas deu-me o olhar... nós botaríamos para fora mais tarde.

Ouvi passos no pátio e virei-me para cumprimentar quem quer que fosse. Eu imediatamente senti o ar sair do meu peito. _EDWARD_.

"Então, ela gosta da Disneylândia improvisada, hein?" Ele perguntou com diversão. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade enquanto ele olhava para Carlie correr para dentro e fora da casa de brincar.

"Hum, sim. Eufemismo do ano!" Eu ri.

"Fico feliz." Ele disse. O rosto dele se transformou de repente e eu não pude entender a emoção que ele estava tentando encobrir.

"Menininha, você acha que podemos... conversar?" Ele disse pensativamente.

"Sim, é claro." Eu assenti. "Mas, uhm... podemos fazer isso mais tarde? Eu gostaria de visitar um pouco mais primeiro. Instalar-me, se estiver tudo bem".

Ele suspirou pesadamente e esfregou a ponta do seu nariz com o indicador e o polegar.

"Tudo bem, isso está bem. Eu só vou sair lá fora com o meu pai e minha filha." Ele disse enquanto passava por mim.

Dei um suspiro de alívio, porque eu estava uma fodida pilha de nervos. Ouvi Alice na casa conversando com alguém e comecei a ficar tensa pensando que era _ela. _Eu não estava pronta para lidar com Rosalie estando aqui. Fiquei fodidamente irritada. Eu não a queria perto da minha filha. Eu não dava a mínima, neste ponto, se ela estava com Edward, ela não era bem-vinda perto de Carlie. Sobre o meu cadáver.

Victoria podia sentir a minha ansiedade e me puxou mais para o quintal com Edward e seus pais.

"Simplesmente tente não pensar. Apenas sinta. Olhe para essa merda aí, B. Isso é lindo." Ela disse enquanto apontava para Carlisle e Edward enquanto eles brincavam com Carlie. "Ela merece isso. Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem. Confie em mim. Se a cadela piscar no caminho errado, eu levarei a bunda dela no estilo gueto. Eu não tenho vergonha, eu não dou a mínima... mas estas são as suas pessooas. Você precisa se manter composta, pelo bem de Carlie".

Eu assenti. Deus, o que eu daria para ver Vickie correndo atrás de Rosalie e arrancando sua penugem oxigenada da sua cabeça. Eu doaria meu coração ainda batendo para ver essa merda. Era como um sonho se tornando realidade para Alice e eu. Nós sempre sonhamos com uma criatura da floresta sombria saindo da floresta e arrastando a ela e Tanya para fora do nosso mundo. Minha criatura era uma ruiva letal com loucas habilidades de rua e sem fodidos escrúpulos. Ela foderia com ela em um piscar de olhos e não deixaria um pingo atrás. Ela era o meu anjo caído.

Eu sufoquei uma risada quando vi Edward tentar passar sua grande estrutura através da minúscula porta da pequena casa de brincar. Foi hilário e tão doce. Eu me senti toda aquecida enquanto ouvia a ele e Carlie rindo enquanto ele contorcia seu caminho para dentro. Fui assustada da minha diversão pelos sinos altos da porta da frente. Em um instante, Alice estava agarrada ao meu braço, esfregando meu ombro suavemente. Eu nem tinha percebido que ela estava parada ao meu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Alice? Você está me assustando." Eu sussurrei/gritei.

"Eu estou bem aqui, e nunca esqueça disso." Ela disse enigmaticamente. Minha melhor amiga estava fumando crack agora, ou não? Ela esteve falando em enigmas a semana toda.

Eu ouvi a voz de Emmett aumentando através da casa.

"Chefe!" Ele gritou quando cumprimentou meu pai na porta.

Senti minha frequência cardíaca acelerar, minha respiração se tornando irregular. Eu estava com medo de Charlie. Eu estava com medo do que eu veria em seus olhos.

Corri para pegar Carlie, arrancando-a dos braços de Edward. Antes que eu pudesse abrir caminho para fora da pequena casa, ele me agarrou pelo cós da minha calça.

"Acalme-se, Isabella. Ele é o seu pai. Nós todos estamos simplesmente aliviados por você estar em casa. Confie em mim... você não precisa dela como um escudo. Ficará tudo bem." Ele disse. Seus olhos eram tão quentes e compreensivos. Eu me senti afogando neles, descrente que ainda hoje ele poderia me ler como ninguém.

"Eu irei com vocês duas. Estamos juntos nessa, um time... sempre, certo?" Ele agarrou minha mão e eu coloquei Carlie para baixo. Ele agarrou a mão dela e nós saímos da pequena casa, um de cada vez.

Eu andei ao lado dele, sentindo-o me puxar junto. Senti-me tão fraca e vulnerável, e eu estava grata por ter a mão dele na minha. Eu me senti segura pela primeira vez em um longo tempo.

Quando nos aproximamos do pátio onde todos estavam reunidos, eu senti todos os olhos em mim. Eu não podia olhar para cima, no entanto, eu tinha que encontrar a minha força. Edward finalmente parou na varanda e eu olhei para cima para encontrar meu pai andando em minha direção. Eu podia ver que ele estava tremendo, e isso me apavorou. Ele sempre foi tão forte, estável. Eu tinha o tornado quebrável. Eu ainda não conseguia falar. Felizmente, Edward tomou as rédeas.

"Chefe Swan, eu gostaria que você conhecesse a sua neta, Carlie." Ele disse confiante, sua voz cheia de orgulho e expectativa. Ele cuidadosamente cutucou Carlie para a frente.

Ouvi meu pai tomar uma rápida respiração ofegante. Ele clareou sua voz antes de falar.

"Carlie, hein? Bem, você não é fofa?" Ele disse com uma pequena risada. "Você quer dar ao seu vovô um abraço, preciosa?" Ele disse quando estendeu a mão para Carlie.

"Sim!" Ela disse com entusiasmo e lançou-se no colo de Charlie, enviando-o de bunda no chão. Ele aterrissou como um idiota.

"Bem, ela certamente não é tímida igual à mamãe dela, não é?" Ele riu. Eu podia ouvir todo mundo ao nosso redor rir.

Carlie o abraçou com força em volta do pescoço e beijou-lhe o nariz. "Eu tenho dois vovôs!" Ela disse alto.

Meu pai se levantou, ainda segurando Carlie ao peito. Ele me olhou com cuidado, como se avaliando os danos a um carro destruído. "Traga seu traseiro aqui, Isabella, eu acho que você me deve um abraço." Ele disse rispidamente.

Eu pulei da escada e passei meus braços em torno dele e Carlie. Eu chorei em seu ombro. "Eu te amo, papai... eu sinto... muito. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Por favor, perdoe-me... eu fui tão estúpida! Eu te amo tanto!" Eu chorei.

"Tudo bem, chega disso! Esta é uma ocasião feliz. Salve o choro para as mulheres. Eu tenho uma netinha para conhecer aqui." Ele disse enquanto me soltava. Ele segurou meu ombro com força e olhou para mim novamente. "Graças a Deus você está bem, querida. Você matou-me ao ir embora. Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas novamente, você me ouve?" Ele disse com um tom de raiva misturada com lágrimas não derramadas.

Eu balancei a cabeça e enxuguei a umidade derramada nas minhas bochechas.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você também, Bells." Ele disse quando se virou ligeiramente para olhar para trás. Ele fez um sinal para que alguém viesse para a frente, e eu senti um estrangulamento de pulmão na minha garganta.

Sra. Hale.

"Bells, você se lembra da Sra. Hale, não é..." Ele disse quando ela parou ao lado dele.

Eu assenti, sabendo que eu seria incapaz de formar uma frase no momento. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward queimando um buraco no lado da minha cabeça.

"Estou tão feliz que você esteja em casa, Bella. Você deixou todos nós muito preocupados. É um alívio ver o seu belo rosto." Ela disse docemente enquanto se adiantava para envolver os braços em torno de mim.

Eu estava sufocando.

"Bells, Lilly e eu nos casamos cerca de dois anos atrás. Ela é sua madrasta." Ele disse com orgulho.

Puta merda fodida do inferno.

Apenas para que fique claro... isso fodidamente significa que ROSALIE VADIA HALE era a porra da minha _irmã_?

Atire em mim agora. Karma é uma pessoa real e aquela cadela acabou de ter sua milagrosa vingança. Eu nunca faria nada errado novamente... isso é doentio.

Eu apenas fiquei ali parada, atordoada. Eu estava entorpecida, parada ali olhando para essas duas pessoas na minha frente. Eu quase não reconheci o meu pai. Ele parecia tão feliz, contente. Porra, meu pai estava apaixonado. Como eu poderia culpá-lo por isso? Ele tinha ficado sozinho por tanto tempo, sacrificou tanto para cuidar de mim. Ele merecia isso. Tanto quanto eu queria fazer uma birra, eu não tinha o direito, e eu estava realmente um pouco feliz que ele não estivesse mais sozinho.

Senti o braço de Edward vir ao redor da minha cintura. Eu me sentia mal. Eu não queria que ele me tocasse. Tudo estava girando. Eu estava esperando pela próxima bomba cair.

"Você quer ir sentar?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu assenti e ele me levou pela varanda cheia de pessoas para a sala de família. Ele me sentou no sofá e afundou ao meu lado. Ele estava esfregando meu joelho suavemente, pensativamente. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele ainda, eu estava atordoada, para dizer o mínimo.

"Você está bem? Eu sei que tinha que ser chocante, mas é uma boa coisa, Isabella. Ela cuidou dele." Ele disse calmamente.

"Então, as mulheres Hale realmente marcaram seu território depois que eu fui embora, hein?" Eu disse sarcasticamente. Eu sabia que era um movimento cadela, mas, porra! Eu não estava pensando direito.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, obviamente tentando bancar o estúpido. Ele sabia do que diabos eu estava falando!

"Eu não quero dizer nada depreciativo sobre a sua namorada ou a mãe dela em sua presença, Edward, então, simplesmente esqueça isso. Eu estou confusa agora." Eu disse, desanimada.

Para meu espanto, ele começou a rir. Sim, rir na minha cara enquanto o meu mundo estava quebrando. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa, devido à falta de consideração que ele me deu da última vez que eu o vi, mas eu estava muito emocional hoje, e eu estava pronta para arrancar a cabeça dele.

"Não tire sarro de mim, Edward, por favor... não agora." Eu implorei.

"Menininha, olhe para mim." Ele disse entre as respirações, enquanto tentava parar de rir. Ele inclinou minha cabeça com o dedo embaixo do meu queixo e inclinou-se para olhar para mim.

"Você é uma menina muito idiota por ser tão inteligente, sabe? Você perdeu a loteria do senso comum de bolos doces. Rosalie NÃO é minha namorada! Você entendeu? Minha fodida namorada fugiu, e eu estive à procura da sua bunda e esperando como um pescador solitário durante quatro fodidos anos. Pare de me empurrar para longe, maldição!"

Eu estava atordoada. Eu sabia que minha boca estava escancarada como um peixe, mas eu estava tentando entender o que ele estava dizendo. Se ele não estava com Rosalie, então o que dizer das fotos? E sobre todo o 'ele e Rosalie vão levá-la para Forks'? Eu estava além de confusa e as perguntas estavam batendo meu pensamento racional.

"Eu pensei que... bem... eu vi uma foto e então... sua mãe..." Eu disse antes que ele me cortasse.

"Você pensa demais, e você não está ouvindo a coisa certa. Nós estamos fazendo essa merda de novo, Isabella, colocando dois e dois juntos antes de falar as coisas. Nós dois somos retardados. Temos que começar de novo. Temos que ser completamente honestos um com o outro, tudo bem, começando fodidamente agora. Eu estou farto de bater ao redor do mato de merda. Você está sentada aí toda chateada e magoada sobre alguma coisa que você deveria ter sabido cerca de uma semana atrás. Eu deveria simplesmente ter falado com você sobre a coisa, mas eu sou um covarde, então, sim, essa merda para agora." Ele disse com força.

Eu fiquei lá sentada sem fala, apenas olhando para ele, os olhos arregalados e em reverência. Eu queria rastejar para cima dele no sofá e atacá-lo. Como se sentisse o meu desejo, ele tirou o cabelo do meu rosto e me deu o seu belo sorriso de lado.

"Nós ainda temos muito o que conversar, mas agora precisamos estar com a nossa família. Eles têm um monte de tempo para recuperar, e eles sentem a sua falta. Então, vamos aproveitar hoje e então, hoje à noite, é só você e eu, está bem?" Ele disse docemente quando beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

"Ok." Eu disse baixinho, quase um sussurro.

Voltamos para o quintal e todos estavam se revezando empurrando Carlie nos balanços. Ela era como uma estrela, e todo mundo queria um pedaço. Ela estava tão em seu elemento, a pequena rainha que ela era. Eu estava tão feliz por ela que eu estava fora de mim com alegria. Meu estômago doía de tão feliz que eu estava.

Sentei-me na grama molhada e assisti todos brincarem. Alice veio sentar-se ao meu lado, enquanto Esme e Victoria foram até a cozinha para começar o almoço. Emmett acompanhou, como um cachorrinho doente de amor, e Alice e eu demos risadinhas enquanto o observávamos serpentear por trás de Vickie. Foi patético, mas de um modo doce incomum. Emmett nunca perseguiu as garotas, elas tiravam senhas para persegui-lo.

Todos nos estabelecemos e almoçamos e conversamos. A conversa foi fácil e confortável e eu me senti tão bem de estar de volta na casa deles. Deus, como eu tinha sentido falta disso.

Vickie era como uma criança em uma loja de doces. Ela ficou tão impressionada com a minha família e sua casa. Ela se deu bem com todo mundo, e eu estava muito feliz com isso. A única exceção era Edward, que continuamente encarava e rosnava para ela. Eu certamente olharia para isso quando tivéssemos a nossa conversa. Eu não sabia sobre o que era isso tudo.

Eu estava levemente curiosa para saber onde a pequena Senhorita Hale estava. Não que eu estivesse desapontada por ela não ter vindo, mas perguntei-me qual era o rumo dos acontecimentos. Eu podia ver agora por que ela foi convidada, em primeiro lugar, já que a mãe dela era a minha nova madrasta, mas, se eu fosse ela, eu definitivamente não gostaria de me ver. Não seria agradável porque, não importa o quanto ela tenha sido útil quando eu desapareci, provavelmente foi a própria porção de culpa que a fez fazer isso, não algum tipo de ato amável e altruísta. A Rosalie Hale que eu conhecia não era nenhuma dessas coisas.

Eu realmente gostei da Sra. Hale, ou Lilly, como ela me pediu para chamá-la. Era estranho chamá-la assim, depois de todos esses anos. Eu tinha praticamente a conhecido por toda a minha vida e ela era uma senhora muito doce. Eu sempre quis saber como Rosalie se tornou a semente do diabo. Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava disposta a dar-lhe uma chance. Ela fez Charlie feliz e isso me fez feliz. Ela estava muito aberta para Carlie e eu também, idolatrando-a como se ela realmente fosse sua neta. Ela até mesmo costurou uma colcha de retalhos a mão para ela, que por sinal era linda. Não estava terminada porque ela só teve uma semana para trabalhar nela, mas ela prometeu que nos visitaria e levaria com ela.

Meu pai, por outro lado, estava um pouco fechado. Eu entendia, e sabia que eu teria que trabalhar duro para encontrar perdão e ganhar sua confiança. Valia à pena e ele merecia depois do que eu fiz. Acho que ele estava mais magoado que eu tivesse escondido o bebê dele. Ele já a amava muito. Fiquei surpresa pelo seu carinho por Carlie. Fez-me tão feliz vê-lo tão abertamente amoroso com ela. Eu nunca duvidei do amor de Charlie, mas ele não era um tipo de homem realmente quente e acolhedor. Era um amor não dito geralmente comigo, nem todo abraços e beijos, mas com Carlie era abraços e beijos e palavras carinhosas. Estava além do que eu jamais poderia ter pedido.

Nós brincamos no quintal e Carlie apreciou seus novos brinquedos. Foi incrível o que eles tinham feito para ela. Fiquei perplexa com o quarto que Esme criou para Carlie, era absolutamente maravilhoso. Ela remodelou o antigo quarto de Edward e o decorou em rosa floral suave, com mobiliário branco antigo em estilo provençal. As paredes foram pintadas de um rosa claro e no centro do teto havia um pequeno lustre de cristal para a iluminação. A cama de dossel era mágica e coberta com metros e metros de tule rosa suave. Os gritos de alegria de Carlie selaram o acordo, ela estava apaixonada. Esme sorriu enquanto observava Carlie familiarizar-se com o espaço. Ela nunca teve essas coisas de luxo, e seus olhinhos estavam tão arregalados como pires.

Uma vez que começou a ficar tarde, nós demos adeus ao meu pai e Lilly, e os veríamos no dia seguinte. Nós levaríamos Carlie até a First Beach e passaríamos o dia, e então ficando até escurecer para uma fogueira. Nós fazíamos isso muitas vezes na Califórnia e ela amava.

Como Emmett tinha que ir embora no dia seguinte, ele pediu para ser aquele a colocar Carlie na cama e ler para ela até que ela adormecesse. Ele era um grande molenga quando se tratava dela, e eu podia vê-lo voltando àquele Emmett da minha juventude, aquele que cuidava de mim e me protegia. Ela nunca teria que se preocupar com alguém a machucando, o tio Emmett tinha isso sob controle.

Uma vez que ela estava dormindo, ele se juntou a Alice, Vickie, Edward e eu na sala da família. Nós estávamos apenas nos estabelecendo e nos preparando para assistir a um filme antes de dormir. Emmett se sentou na grande poltrona e Vickie caiu em seu colo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, porque se eles fizessem um ao outro feliz, isso me faria feliz. O conquistador e a devassa estavam enviando olhos arregalados um para o outro deu-me fé nos assuntos do coração. Edward os observou também e virou para mim com um sorriso conhecedor. Sim, era uma gracinha.

Alice parecia alheia enquanto procurava através dos milhões de DVDs na estante. Eu finalmente sentei no sofá, tudo de repente sentindo-me realmente auto-consciente. Edward esteve me olhando o tempo todo em que estivemos lá embaixo e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Puxei minhas pernas debaixo de mim e inclinei-me em direção à borda. Ele tomou passos largos para onde eu estava sentada, nunca tirando os olhos de cima de mim, e sentou-se ao meu lado, então nossas pernas estavam tocando. Olhei para ele com o canto do meu olho e, novamente, ele estava olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Ele colocou o braço em volta da parte de trás do assento e me puxou para que eu estivesse encostada nele. Eu ofeguei quando bati no seu peito e pude ouvir o estrondo quando ele riu.

"Relaxe, baby, eu serei um bom menino. Eu só quero abraçá-la." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Seu hálito quente na minha pele me deu arrepios, e ele puxou seu braço para baixo para esfregar meu braço para aquecer.

Quando Alice finalmente encontrou o filme de sua escolha, ela o colocou e virou-se para se sentar. Quando ela pegou a cena à sua frente, seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa.

"A mamãe enfeitou os sundaes com Ecstasy? Que diabos?" Ela gritou.

Victoria jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada, fazendo Emmett se contorcer de dor. Aparentemente, ele estava realmente apreciando sua parceira no colo.

"Sente-se imóvel, mulher, JEESSUUUS" Ele assobiou.

"EW! Isso é simplesmente... ugh." Ela disse enquanto esfregava as mãos nos olhos. "Eu sempre serei a quinta roda? PORRA!" Alice bufou.

"Alice, relaxe." Edward disse ironicamente. "Venha sentar-se comigo e a Menininha, eu tenho dois braços, podemos nos abraçar os três como nós costumávamos fazer. Eu não estou a apalpando, ou algo assim... ainda." Ele riu.

Eu olhei para ele em choque, mal contendo um suspiro. Ele apenas piscou para mim e encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que ainda significava... bem, significava não ainda.

Alice saltou para nós e deslizou entre eu e Edward. Foi engraçado, até que eu senti este frio extremo por ser separada dele. Era tão bom ser abraçada por ele que eu me senti desolada sem seu calor.

Nós assistimos ao filme na maior parte em silêncio, além dos ruídos de sucção provenientes da grande poltrona marrom em frente a nós. Eu não ousei olhar, com medo de que eu veria. O filme inteiro Alice e eu ficamos de mãos dadas, exatamente como nós costumávamos fazer quando éramos crianças, e Edward passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu estava fodidamente pegando fogo pelo seu toque. Era tão amável e gentil e amoroso. Eu estava em um estado de sonho, que era intenso, assim como costumava ser quando nós nos tocávamos. Eu não sabia o que isso significava, e eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre a nossa conversa, mas, naquele momento, eu estava apenas sendo eu mesma. Nada mais, eu só queria sentir.

Emmett e Victoria finalmente desapareceram no meio do filme, para o quarto de Emmett, muito provavelmente, e eu só esperava como o inferno que eles não acordassem Carlie.

Logo depois, Alice estava roncando no meu ombro. Senti Edward tocar meu ombro e fazer sinal de que a levaria para cima. Ele se moveu com cuidado do sofá e levantou a pequena Alice nos braços e a levou para longe.

Eu de repente era uma pilha de nervos tremendo. Eu ficaria a sós com Edward pela primeira vez desde que ele conheceu Carlie. Tinha sido um turbilhão de acontecimentos desde então, e nós ainda estávamos em uma fase muito estranha. Havia tanta coisa para falar, e eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta. Eu não tinha ideia de onde a cabeça dele estava. Um minuto ele era bondoso e amoroso e querendo, e no próximo ele era condescendente e cruel e rude. Eu não tinha certeza qual Edward eu gostaria de obter quando ele descesse as escadas.

Foi apenas momentos depois quando ele apareceu. Eu o vi descer as escadas, apreciando sua arrogância confiante. Isso trouxe à tona tantos sentimentos enterrados, era como _déjà vu_. Meu coração disparou, minha boca estava seca e minha calcinha estava encharcada. Eu era uma confusão de emoções.

Ele deslizou de volta no sofá e puxou-me para ele novamente, na mesma posição que estávamos antes de Alice se juntar a nós. Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio por um tempo, eu apreciando o som do seu coração batendo em seu peito, e ele passando a mão no meu braço.

"Você está pronta para conversar?" Ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça em seu peito, e estava hesitante para olhá-lo. Ele se afastou levemente para que eu ficasse de frente para ele. Ainda estávamos muito perto, e ele manteve seu braço em volta de mim.

"Como você está se sentindo sobre hoje? Foi demais, hein?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. Mas foi muito bom. Carlie amou. Ela se divertiu tanto." Eu sorri.

Ele retornou meu sorriso e franziu a testa como se estivesse em pensamento.

"Eu preciso dizer uma coisa a você, e eu não quero que você enlouqueça e pule para conclusões precipitadas. Não me interrompa, simplesmente deixe-me liberar isso" Ele disse seriamente.

Fosse o que fosse que ele diria que era bizarro, ele mesmo estava enlouquecendo. Eu me preocupei.

"Então, eu já disse a você que Rosalie não é minha namorada, e isso é a verdade." Ele hesitou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo.

Eu estava suando em bicas.

"Nós somos amigos, porém, amigos próximos." Ele começou

Eu comecei a tremer, senti como se eu fosse explodir. Sentindo a minha ansiedade, ele segurou minhas mãos com força e as apertou como garantia. Não estava ajudando.

"Ela realmente mudou e estava lá para mim quando você se foi. Ela mudou muito, querida, ela não é quem você pensa que é." Ele disse enquanto me olhava diretamente nos olhos, como se quisesse que eu aceitasse isso.

Fechei meus olhos com força e tentei inspirar profundamente. Eu queria matá-la. Aquela puta conivente!

"Foda-se, Edward, eu sei quem ela é. Ela é uma cadela vaidosa, egoísta e pretensiosa que perseguiu e humilhou Alice e eu por ANOS!" Eu gritei enquanto deslizei para trás no sofá para o canto mais longe dele. Eu sei que o olhar nos meus olhos era pura fúria.

"Merda, eu sabia que você reagiria assim." Ele disse desconfortavelmente enquanto puxava seu cabelo.

"Então, o que você não está me dizendo, Edward? Vocês são como amigos com benefícios? O que é isso? Simplesmente cuspa." Eu disse acaloradamente. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto neste momento que você podia sentir os tremores no móvel.

Ele suspirou e tentou alcançar as minhas mãos. Eu as puxei firmemente no meu colo e levantei minha sobrancelha para ele, pedindo-lhe para acabar com isso.

"Ela mora comigo." Ele deixou escapar rapidamente.

Eu segurei um soluço sufocante com a minha mão e comecei a balançar minha cabeça furiosamente.

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo." Resmunguei miseravelmente.

Eu estava atordoada. Chocada, irritada... nomeie isso do que sentir. Sério, isso poderia ficar pior? Obviamente que sim, ele podia estar com ela, mas morar juntos? Caralho! Era como Obama e Bin Laden compartilhando a porra de uma pizza e uma jarra de cerveja. Isso estava muito além do que eu poderia lidar no momento.

"Eu vou para a cama. Eu não posso lidar com isso agora." Eu disse quando levantei para sair da sala.

Ele agarrou meu cotovelo e me puxou contra ele com raiva. Seus olhos ardiam com a frustração.

"O que foi que eu disse a você, Menininha?... Porra! Eu estava tentando ajudá-la, ela me ajudou e eu retribuí. Eu nunca a toquei, NUNCA. Não é nada assim. Ela ainda quer o pau de Emmett, pelo amor de Deus! Ela realmente sente fodidamente muito, Isabella, ela quer pedir desculpas a você e fazer as coisas direito. Eu já disse a ela para se mudar, então ela está encontrando um lugar em breve. Apenas, deixe-me corrigir isso, por favor." Ele implorou.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas úmidas correndo pelas minhas bochechas. Se era raiva, ou outra coisa, eu nunca saberei, mas eu só queria deitar e pensar. Eu não conseguia pensar direito com ele me segurando. Era demais.

Eu finalmente encontrei a coragem de olhar para ele. Assim que eu virei minha cabeça, ele empurrou seus lábios nos meus e eu era um caso perdido. Estávamos frenéticos, como animais selvagens lutando um contra o outro. Sua boca era tão doce, quente e forte. Não havia nada suave em seu beijo. Ele estava me marcando, clamando o que ele queria e eu me rendi, mesmo que fosse apenas pelo momento. Eu estava me afogando em seu toque e precisava disso como o ar. Ele beijou e lambeu e mordiscou e tocou pelo que pareceram horas. Enquanto ele passava a língua quente ao longo do comprimento do meu pescoço, ele estendeu a mão debaixo da minha blusa e cobriu meus seios rudemente. Deixei escapar um profundo gemido de apreciação enquanto ele acariciava e esfregava meus peitos. Eu estava fodidamente no céu. Seu toque era tudo para mim, eu tinha sonhado com esse momento todas as noites na minha ausência, essa sensação que só ele podia me dar. Eu desejava isso, eu precisava disso, e eu precisava dele.

Nós finalmente quebramos o beijo, ambos ofegando e tentando respirar normalmente. Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro, estudando nossos rostos... lembrando. Foi o momento mais intenso da minha vida inteira. Eu estava girando fora de controle. Eu precisava recuar, nós não estávamos preparados para isso, não importa o quanto parecesse certo, nós tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer antes que fosse perfeito. Nós devíamos isso a Carlie, nos curar emocionalmente antes de podermos amar fisicamente. Ele ainda me assustava até a morte. Ele tinha provado uma vez que ele tinha a capacidade de reduzir-me a escombros em questão de segundos, e até hoje meus pesadelos continuavam. Eu tinha que aprender a confiar nele. Levaria tempo, mas por ele eu faria qualquer coisa.

Sentei-me no sofá e gentilmente empurrei seu peito. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele respirou fundo.

"Menininha, porra, eu senti tanto a sua falta. Você tem alguma porra de ideia do quanto eu quero você agora?" Ele rosnou.

"Nós não podemos, Edward... não ainda." Eu sussurrei tristemente. Eu o queria exatamente tanto quanto ele me queria.

"Por favor, baby, eu preciso de você. Estou tão fodidamente duro por você agora. Eu quis isso por muito tempo, baby, nós precisamos um do outro. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, você não sente isso?" Ele disse rispidamente, a emoção fazendo com que sua voz soasse áspera e necessitada.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu e coloquei um suave beijo casto em seus lábios.

"Nós ainda temos muito sobre o que conversar, Edward, um longo caminho a percorrer. Só, por favor, dê-me um pouco mais de tempo. Nós podemos conversar de novo amanhã." Eu prometi.

Ele balançou a cabeça para um lado e outro dizendo 'não' enquanto olhava para o seu colo e soltava uma risada sombria.

"Eu passarei a noite com você, Menininha, eu preciso segurar você. Eu preciso que você sinta que eu te amo. Eu prometo que estarei no meu melhor comportamento. Por favor, eu juro." Ele pediu fervorosamente.

Soltei um suspiro de frustração. Eu não queria nada mais do que ser envolvida em seus braços, mas isso acabaria mal. Há pouca coisa que eu posso aceitar.

"Isso não é uma boa ideia. Eu vou dormir com Carlie e nós conversaremos amanhã." Eu disse com firmeza.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em derrota e levantou-me do seu colo. Ele segurou firmemente a minha cintura e, quando levantou, me puxou para ele.

"Eu quero dormir com ela. Eu não consigo vê-la o suficiente. Se eu não posso segurar você, por favor, deixe-me pelo menos segurar meu anjo." Ele disse enquanto sua voz falhava com a emoção.

"Ok, ela vai gostar disso. Mas, estou avisando, ela chuta em seu sono." Eu ri, feliz por aliviar o clima.

"Obrigado, baby, e só para que você saiba, Isabella... eu nunca deixei de te amar. Nem por um minuto." Ele disse suavemente enquanto beijava o topo da minha cabeça e envolvia sua mão com a minha antes de ir para as escadas.

Eu só esperava que Carlie o deixasse dormir, porque um de nós precisava, e depois daquele beijo, não seria eu.

* * *

_Uau! Tanta coisa acontecendo... Rosalie agora é 'irmãzinha' de Bella? O.o E o beijo?! OMG finalmente! Mas ainda tem muita conversa para os nossos pombinhos ainda... Charlie até que foi... Charlie. No próximo capítulo o assunto 'dinheiro' estará em pauta... como vocês acham que Bella irá reagir? u.u_

_Beijo e até sexta!_

_**Nai.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Música para este capítulo: "In my arms", de Plumb._

**Capítulo 38**

(Tradutora - Nai)

Beta - Ju Martinhão

**~ Edward ~**

Eu não podia acreditar que Isabella foi estúpida o suficiente para acreditar que eu estava realmente _com_ Rosalie. Jesus Cristo, eu realmente fodi com essa menina. Ela está além de delirante. Eu não toquei outra garota desde que ela me deixou. Aquela puta imunda da Tanya foi a última mulher a me tocar. O quanto isso é doente?

Não que eu tivesse algum problema fazendo isso, especialmente quando comecei a trabalhar no hospital. Aquelas cadelas eram como animais raivosos e eu era o bife. Eu não tinha interesse em nenhuma delas, porém. Eu não tinha interesse em qualquer mulher além da minha menininha. Eu nunca teria. Porra, eu não acho que meu pau sequer funcionou depois que ela foi embora. Ele tomou um longo hiato, e retornou recentemente... uma vez que ele estava na presença de Isabella.

Eu tinha tido uma fodida ereção furiosa desde que eu a vi há uma semana naquele quarto de hospital. Depois que eu a vi naquela roupa de matar no bar, eu pensei que acabaria mijando sangue se eu não pudesse tocá-la em breve. Fui para casa e me masturbei três vezes naquela noite, e tive que fazer isso religiosamente desde então. Eu era como um adolescente com uma assinatura da Hustler*****... meu pau era como uma máquina. Eu precisava dela, e se eu não entrasse nela logo, eu não seria responsabilizado pelas minhas ações.

_*__Hustler__: revista pornográfica publicada mensalmente nos Estados Unidos._

Ela estava absolutamente pecaminosa quando chegou na casa dos meus pais. Ela estava com a calça jeans mais apertada que eu já vi, uma blusa rosa de alças e botas de salto até o joelho. Não havia nada aparentemente sexy sobre as botas, exceto o fato de que estavam abraçando aquelas fodidas pernas. Eu invejava aquelas botas.

Eu não consegui manter minhas mãos fora dela o dia todo. Ela estava aberta para mim, finalmente, ela estava vulnerável com todas as emoções e coisas acontecendo, e eu tirei proveito disso. Eu queria deixar claro para ela que eu ainda a queria e precisava dela tanto quanto antes. Ela precisava entender que eu ainda a amava, e trabalharia para ficarmos juntos.

Aconchegar no sofá trouxe de volta tantas memórias. Era como se o tempo estivesse parado. Eu a toquei a noite toda, correndo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e acariciando seu braço. Eu mantive as coisas inocentes, o que era uma tarefa de merda, mas era bom apenas tocá-la. Ela permitiu, e parecia finalmente confortável em torno de mim, então, quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos, eu fiz a minha jogada. Sabendo que Carlie estava sã e salva, eu a queria. Eu tinha que tê-la e eu fiquei como um louco. Quando ela começou a se afastar, eu tinha certeza que eu tinha dado o meu último suspiro. Eu entendia seus motivos... eu fodidamente os odiava, mas eu entendia.

Eu realmente queria passar a noite com Isabella, mas estava contente em dormir com Carlie. Deitei ali ao lado do meu anjinho e passei minhas mãos sobre seu rostinho adormecido. Ela era um milagre. Eu estava tão orgulhoso que não havia limites. Ela era toda a minha vida agora, e eu acho que eu sempre senti algum tipo estranho de atração, embora eu não soubesse que ela existia. Eu sempre pensei que era porque eu sentia falta da minha Menininha, mas agora eu sei que era algo mais poderoso. Era difícil explicar como eu estava me sentindo, era tão diferente de tudo que eu já senti. Eu amava muito a minha família, e Isabella sempre teve o meu coração, mas com Carlie era em um nível totalmente diferente. Ela era a minha alma, meu próprio ser. Eu fodidamente a adorava.

A alegria pura e completa que ela trouxe para todos nós em uma quantidade tão pequena de tempo era imensa. Ela tinha cada um de nós envolvido. Eu quase tive que rir da estranheza do meu pai e Charlie quando eles estavam com ela. Meu pai, que sempre foi o epítome do decoro, estava quase em lágrimas durante todo o dia. Ele foi enfeitiçado pela minha pequena beleza. Ele estava tão malditamente orgulho daquela casinha, e fez questão de dizer a ela que a levaria imediatamente para comprar alguns móveis para ela... qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Ela já era a sua princesinha. E ela percebeu. Ela olhou para ele com aqueles olhos de adoração. Foi incrível observar. Charlie totalmente me surpreendeu. Eu poderia contar as vezes que eu vi aquele homem fisicamente mostrar suas afeições por Bella. Ele era um homem muito calmo, um homem reservado, mas essa menina o arrebatou. Ele estava engasgado e tonto e nervoso o dia inteiro. Ele a abraçou e a beijou e a encheu com muito amor. Foi uma loucura assistir.

Eu tenho que admitir que, quando descobri sobre Carlie, eu tinha certeza que Charlie viria atrás de mim com sua espingarda. Imaginei que não havia perdão por engravidar sua filha adolescente, então, sim, eu estava cagando nas minhas calças. Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso quando ele me chamou, não só para felicitar-me, mas para me agradecer por dar a ele tal presente. Quando ele estava saindo pela porta depois da sua primeira visita com Carlie naquele dia, ele me puxou de lado e deu-me um tapinha nas costas, dizendo, "Comece a trabalhar, vocês dois fazem bebês lindos." Puta merda. Definitivamente não era o que eu esperava ouvir daquele velho homem, com certeza. Minha mãe, no entanto...

Ela já estava planejando uma espécie de creche em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Fomos fazer compras para o quarto de Carlie e ela vagou até os berços. Eu estava atordoado, não convencido realmente pela cama fofa feminina, em primeiro lugar, quando ela deixou escapar que eu precisava me apressar e ter outro bebê, para que Carlie não ficasse velha demais. A água que eu tinha acabado de beber da minha garrafa explodiu da minha boca e sobre todo aquele pequeno berço branco e verde em frente a nós.

Não que eu não quisesse mais filhos, porque, porra, eu queria sim, especialmente agora, tendo visto a experiência maravilhosa que era. Mas eu e a minha Menininha mal tínhamos tocado a superfície em reparar o que foi danificado. Eu altamente duvidava que ela me permitiria plantar uma nova semente nela imediatamente. Isso simplesmente era conversa de loucos. Isso não significa que eu não era a favor de praticar, porque isso era tudo no que eu fodidamente conseguia pensar... fazer bebês. Fazer bebês de um jeito sujo, quente, desleixado, molhado e sexy.

Eu estava feliz por ter convencido Rosalie a renunciar a viagem. Eu sabia que ela estava desapontada, e sua mãe queria a minha bunda, mas era melhor assim. Ela não era amiga de Isabella, e este fim de semana era sobre Carlie e mais ninguém. Ela acabaria sendo um impedimento para o progresso que a família estava tentando fazer. Ela teria que forjar sua própria resolução com Isabella, e isso precisaria ser feito quando Carlie não estivesse por perto. Eu tinha a sensação de que Rose teria sua bunda entregue a ela e eu não conseguia sentir pena. Ela era minha amiga, não me leve a mal, mas acho que ela fez a sua cama e agora ela precisava se deitar nela. Comecei a realmente me sentir culpado por ficar tão envolvido com Rosalie, mas, novamente, a necessidade de ajudar as pessoas recebeu o melhor de mim. Eu deveria ter aprendido a lição da última vez que resgatei um gato de rua. Isso certamente morderia minha bunda novamente.

Eu fui encurralado por Victoria, o Diabo em pessoa, enquanto Alice e a Menininha estavam se trocando antes do filme. Eu realmente queria dar um soco na cara dela por ter levado a minha garota para longe. Eu não dava a mínima se ela era boa para ela, ela a tinha mantido longe de mim. Eu podia sentir os músculos do meu maxilar doloridos de travar meus dentes enquanto eu a olhava passar por mim. Ela flertou descaradamente com o meu irmão quando atravessou a sala, enquanto ele a observava com os olhos arregalados como um zumbi. Ele estava agindo como um adolescente bobo apaixonado em torno desta garota.

"Edward, nós precisamos ter uma conversa." Ela começou assim que sentou no colo de Emmett.

"O que você quer ouvir, Victoria?" Eu rebati.

"Acalme-se, Junior... eu só quero agradecê-lo por ser tão bom com Carlie. Ela já está tão encantada com você. Você é como seu príncipe encantado, ela me disse. Então, sim... obrigada." Ela gaguejou.

Huh. Imaginei que ela queria a minha pele, e agora ela me elogia?

"Tenho certeza que você me odeia, ou coisa parecida." Ela continuou. "Mas, aqui está a coisa, eu tentei convencê-la a voltar para casa... muitas vezes. Ela estava uma bagunça fodida, cara, perdida e confusa, deprimida e praticamente em coma por alguns dias. Eu tive que cuidar dela porque, se eu não cuidasse, ela teria sido comida viva. O lugar em que eu a encontrei era nojento, não o meu momento de maior orgulho, devo dizer a mim mesma, mas nós nos encontramos e cuidamos uma da outra. Ela me ensinou um monte de coisas e eu ensinei a ela. Nós nos mudamos e amadurecemos juntas. Eu a incentivava a voltar para casa o tempo todo. Meda, eu até enviei pistas para você, seu burro idiota!" Ela bufou.

"O quê? O que você quer dizer com pistas?" Eu perguntei, completamente confuso.

"Eu enviei uma doação à fundação a cada mês em nome de Carlie. **Carlie Alice Masen**. Imaginei que, já que B achava que o nome dela era tão importante, você descobriria. Quero dizer, _OLÁÁÁ_, ela tem o nome dos seus avós, o de Alice e tem o nome de solteira de Esme." Ela disse corajosamente.

"Hum, não se esqueça que o meu nome do meio é Masen, então ela tem o meu nome também." Emmett gemeu.

"Parece que você é o único que ela deixou de fora, bonitão." Ela me provocou.

"Vá se foder, Ruiva." Eu respondi.

"Não, obrigado, o pedaço de mau caminho aqui já ofereceu." Ela disse enquanto piscava.

"Jesus." Eu gemi. Era como ter dois fodidos Emmett na casa.

"Ouça, mauricinho, ela ama você completamente. Ela geme a porcaria do seu nome enquanto dorme." Ela disse, revirando seus olhos. Eu me animei um pouco e sorri. Hmm, isso é bom saber.

"Eu tive que lidar com essa merda por quatro anos, merda, eu tive meu sono violado porque a garota não esquecia o seu nome." Ela continuou com uma risada. "O subconsciente dela sabe que você é o cara certo, o coração dela está danificado... você o quebrou, então agora você tem que curá-lo. Sua mente, por outro lado, está em uma embaraçosa e fodida confusão. A garota tem problemas que ela nem sequer percebe." Ela disse com tristeza.

"Eu fodidamente a machuquei, é claro que ela tem problemas!" Eu gritei, mais furioso comigo mesmo. "Eu fui um idiota insensível que deixei meu pau mandar em mim e eu fodidamente a magoei. Ela não soube como lidar. Ela não tinha tido a experiência de lidar com essa merda antes." Eu respondi. Eu estava um pouco perturbado que ela estivesse basicamente chamando a minha Menininha de louca.

"Sério? E quanto à mãe dela?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente

"Nós não falamos dela nesta casa." Minha mãe rugiu atrás de nós. Nós três olhamos para cima e para ela de olhos arregalados. Seu tom era um pouco assustador e não soava como a minha mãe. "Aquela mulher é uma desculpa desprezível de ser humano. Ela nunca deveria ter sido agraciada com um útero! Se eu algum dia colocar meus olhos naquela mulher de novo, Deus me ajude, Carlisle estará me compartilhando com uma camarada chamada Bertha enquanto eu vou presa por assassinato!" Ela ferveu. Ela respirou fundo, esfregando suas têmporas, e continuou.

"Victoria está completamente certa. Bella tem alguns problemas profundos enraizados por causa da sua mãe. Emmett pode atestar isso. Quantas vezes vocês dois passaram o dia escondidos em seu forte porque ela tinha medo de ver a mãe, ou quando a mãe dela dizia que estava vindo?" Todos nós olhamos para Emmett, que parecia que explodiria de raiva quando assentiu. Eu sabia que Isabella havia compartilhado muito mais com Emmett do que qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo Alice. Minha mãe entrou na sala e sentou ao meu lado e continuou.

"Você pensaria que aquela criança estaria magoada com sua mãe por tê-la abandonado, mas, em vez disso, a menina ficou aliviada. Isso me deixou doente." Minha mãe cuspiu as palavras como se estivessem carregando veneno em seu sangue. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e suas mãos tremiam.

"Maldição, Esme, eu pensei que queria chamá-la de mamãe porque eu queria ter netos ilegítimos com o Covinhas aqui, mas eu posso ver agora que somos irmãs de alma." Victoria disse, boquiaberta com a minha mãe imaculada arfando como um bárbaro.

"Mãe, porra, de onde diabos veio isso?" Eu perguntei com a minha boca escancarada.

"Edward, há coisas sobre as quais ninguém sabe, e por causa dessas coisas e do fato de que eu amo essa menina como se eu mesma a tivesse carregado e dado a luz. Nunca será o melhor interesse de Renée estar na mesma sala que eu, foda-se... no mesmo estado." Ela disse confiante.

Eu amava quando a minha mãe extravasava. Ela era um cruzamento entre June Cleaver***** e Rosanne Barr******. Não havia quem se atrevesse a chegar perto quando a minha mãe estava neste estado. Ela era feroz.

_*__June Cleaver__: personagem do seriado de TV "Leave to Beaver", era uma mãe moralista e amorosa, sempre terminando o episódio com uma lição para seus dois filhos Wally e 'Beaver'. Porém, sempre de forma carinhosa._

_**__Rosanne Barr__: atriz, comediante, produtora de TV, diretora e candidata a presidente pelo estado da Califórnia em 2012, criou uma personagem 'deusa doméstica feroz' e queria fazer um programa realista sobre uma mãe forte, que não foi vítima do consumismo patriarcal._

"Então, qual é a dessa bruxa, afinal? Eu assisti e li tudo o que saiu sobre o desaparecimento de B e ela nunca foi mencionada, ou filmada. Isso não é meio estranho?" Victoria perguntou. Eu acho que ela estava curtindo o show de Esme um pouco demais.

"Ugh. Por onde eu começo..." Minha mãe bufou.

Decidi assumir antes que minha mãe começasse a virar móveis e fazer buracos nas paredes.

"Ela não apareceu para a conferência de imprensa. Levou três dias para ela retornar a ligação de Charlie quando ele a alertou que Isabella estava desaparecida. Ela nunca, nenhuma vez, se ofereceu para ajudar, no mínimo. O único que falou com ela foi Charlie, e isso porque ele liga para ela em uma base regular para relatar os mais recentes acontecimentos. Eu não acho que ela dê a mínima, de uma forma ou de outra. Charlie ligou para ela no sábado e, aqui estamos uma semana depois, e nada. Ela tem o número de Isabella, e nada. Ela mencionou o quanto ficou desapontada com Charlie e Isabella por ela ter engravidado e que agora sua vida estava arruinada... blá... blá... blá. Ela é uma puta." Eu bati.

"Edward! Olha o palavrão!" Minha mãe repreendeu. Ela tinha acabado de rodar um moinho de bombas de palavrão, mas, aparentemente, a palavra com P não é aceitável. "Desculpe mãe." Eu disse me desculpando.

"Você sabe melhor. Essa palavra faz minhas entranhas revirarem." Ela disse com uma carranca.

Eu podia ouvir Emmett e Victoria dando risadinhas no outro lado da sala.

Tanto faz.

Isso me fez pensar muito sobre Isabella, e a possibilidade de ela precisar de algum tipo de aconselhamento. Eu estive pensando em algum tipo de aconselhamento familiar, ou de casais para que pudéssemos fazer juntos, então, talvez se eu mencionasse, ela poderia aceitar. Ela teria que lidar com sua mãe em algum momento, e eu queria ter certeza que ela estivesse forte o suficiente para lidar com isso.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com o cheiro de bacon frito. Porra, sim, era ótimo estar na casa da mamãe. Eu bocejei e me espreguicei, certificando-me de evitar bater em Carlie ainda dormindo. Ela estava enrolada debaixo do meu braço, com suas mãozinhas no meu peito, dormindo profundamente. Minha Menininha estava certa, porém, este bebê chutou-me demais. Foi inofensivo, porém, até que ela começou a empurrar seus pequenos dedos afiados bem na minha virilha. Doeu pra caramba, então eu tentei empurrá-la um pouco para que ela não estivesse bem na zona de perigo. Isso foi um erro grave, porque ela virou e chutou como um golpe de karatê nos meus meninos, e eu juro por Deus que apaguei. Eu vi passarinhos e estrelas como nos desenhos animados. Como esta minúscula criaturinha poderia chutar dessa forma estava muito além de mim. Merda, ela provavelmente pesava menos de 20 fodidos quilos. Seus pezinhos encaixavam em uma das palmas das minhas mãos, pelo amor de Deus! Mas, criança ou não, meus penduricalhos certamente ficariam coloridos de preto e azul.

Carlie começou a se mexer logo depois e começou a rir quando me viu.

"Você _domiu_ na minha cama, papai?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Sim, não conseguia ficar longe do meu anjinho." Eu disse honestamente enquanto esfregava seu narizinho com o meu.

"Nós vamos para a praia?" Ela perguntou animadamente.

"Claro que sim, querida. Quer um café da manhã primeiro? Vovó já está de pé, você pode sentir o cheiro?" Eu perguntei enquanto a pendurava sobre os meus ombros e me dirigia para a porta.

"EEEK!" Ela gritou enquanto eu corria pelas escadas. "Não me derrube!" Ela implorou.

"Nunca, bebê, nunca." Eu disse com uma risada.

Fomos recebidos pelo rosto alegre da minha mãe, feliz de poder cozinhar para sua família. Ela estava em seu elemento com todos nós lá. Eu sei que ela sentia falta de ter uma casa cheia.

"Bem, bom dia, dorminhocos. Eu fui verificar a minha menina preciosa e havia algum grande gorila na sua cama!" Ela brincou.

"Não, vovó, era o papai!" Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Ei, você está me chamando de gorila?" Perguntei enquanto fazia cócegas nela.

Ela riu e riu e foi como música para os meus ouvidos. Era uma obra-prima.

Minha mãe fez os nossos pratos e nós devoramos waffles e bacon. Nada como a comida da sua mãe.

Os outros levaram algum tempo para acordar, e enquanto esperávamos por eles, Carlie e eu ficamos aconchegados no sofá assistindo desenhos animados. Nós discutimos sobre o controle remoto, porque ela queria assistir Nickelodeon e eu queria assistir Os Flintstones. Ela ganhou, claro, e nós assistimos uma desculpa horrível de desenho animado.

Eventualmente, os outros desceram as escadas, Alice e Isabella rindo como adolescentes de 14 anos de idade, e Victoria e Emmett atrás delas, parecendo que tinham sido disparados de um canhão. Não demorou muito tempo para adivinhar por que as garotas estavam rindo. Tenho certeza que os ruídos de sexo do quarto ao lado estavam em estéreo.

Enquanto eles comiam, eu e Carlie nos arrumamos para a praia. Comecei a colocar a roupa que a Menininha tinha separado para ela e ela pirou. Algo sobre tartarugas e vermelho, não verde, porque ela não era mais verde e mais alguns resmungos que não consegui decifrar. Eu estava perdido, impotente com essa menina. Eu tinha muito a aprender, e ela tinha toda a intenção de me ensinar. Eu sabia de onde ela tirado sua paciência... do seu bom e velho pai. Eu tive que admitir que sua pequena birra foi adorável. Eu me sentei e observei e esperei que acabasse. Não demorou muito depois que ela jogou o conteúdo da sua pequena mala rosa por toda a porra do quarto em busca de alguma maldita blusa. Eu simplesmente deixei a merda lá; eu imaginei que daria a minha mãe algo para fazer. Ela vive por essa merda, eu juro.

Ela não estava feliz por não poder usar um maiô, e insistiu que nadaria pelada mesmo assim. Eu tive que discordar dessa parte e isso apenas a chateou ainda mais. Observá-la fazer careta para mim não tinha preço. Eu disse a ela que ainda estava muito frio e que ela ficaria doente. Ela me respondeu dando-me um olhar perplexo e balançando a cabeça, dizendo que era bobagem. Acho que a minha garotinha da Califórnia estava sentindo falta da luz do sol. Eu teria que levá-la para visitar a praia logo para que ela pudesse brincar. Uma viagem de férias em família. Sorri com o pensamento, tão brega quanto parecia.

Saímos tarde graças ao meu irmão e sua nova 'conquista'. Eles se aventuraram em um pequeno deleite tardio antes dos seus banhos, o que nos fez perder uma hora. Tínhamos o dia todo, então eu não reclamaria muito, mas Carlie estava impaciente. A atenção de uma criança de três anos era cansativa. Eu precisava ter a certeza de começar a tomar minhas vitaminas e parar de fumar. Eu senti como se fosse ter um ataque de asma no quintal. Seria uma merda se eu tombasse aos 25 anos por brincar demais com minha filha de três anos. Então eu fiz minhas notas mentais... farmácia: Vitaminas... Nicoderm*****... e, o mais importante... PRESERVATIVOS. Sim, eu estava muito confiante... de que o meu pau faria um bom uso de alguns preservativos em breve. Eu fiz a ele uma promessa.

_*__Nicoderm__: medicamento paliativo na reposição de nicotina usado para minimizar a abstinência envolvida em parar de fumar._

Nosso dia na praia foi incrível, Carlie e eu fizemos uma longa caminhada e eu mostrei a ela algumas cavernas. Ela estava assustada, e foi tão fofo quando ela se agarrou a mim como um macaquinho. Foi incrível estar lá com toda a família. Carlie era o centro do nosso universo e todos nós estávamos felizes por ela. Ela saboreou nossas afeições, e realmente gostava de todos. Eu estava muito feliz, porém, que ela parecia agarrar-se mais a mim. Meu peito distendeu como um galo zangado. Eu nunca conseguia o suficiente dela, ela era a garotinha do papai, e eu não podia esperar para mostrar o mundo a ela, dar o mundo a ela... Ela era o meu mundo.

Emmett teve que ir embora mais cedo, e eu não acho que eu já o tinha visto fazer beicinho. Era como se ele tivesse seis anos de novo e estivesse sendo obrigado a ir para casa no meio da brincadeira. Eu estava esperando que ele se jogasse no chão e batesse os punhos chutando as pernas. Ele não queria que acabasse, ele já sentia falta dela. Eu entendia completamente a dor dele.

No dia seguinte, nós acordamos da mesma maneira, Carlie caída sobre o meu peito e eu com as bolas doloridas. Eu não mudaria isso por nada, porém. Acordar com seu hálito doce era o céu. Decidi que uma vez que voltássemos para casa, eu colocaria um plano em ação para que eu pudesse acordar assim todas as manhãs. Precisaria de um esforço muito sério, talvez algum rastejar e, se isso não funcionasse... força bruta. Eu estaria sob o mesmo teto que o meu anjinho assim que humanamente possível.

Minha mãe tinha marcado um horário com o nosso advogado enquanto estávamos todos em Forks, a fim de rever o seu testamento para incluir Carlie. Isabella não tinha ideia, mas ela também estava no testamento da minha mãe. Ela ficaria chateada, mas, é claro que meus pais tinham feito isso quando ela era apenas uma criança.

Nós também tínhamos criado fundos fiduciários múltiplos para Carlie. Um dos meus pais e outro meu. Eu transferiria todo o conteúdo do fundo do meu avô Masen para o de Carlie. Era um pouco mais de dez milhões de dólares, então ela deveria ter uma vida tranquila. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto meus pais dariam a ela, mas, com apenas a minha parte, ela nunca precisaria de nada. Eu também estava encerrando a fundação e redistribuindo os recursos para uma conta bancária para Isabella. Ela precisaria de dinheiro para cuidar de Carlie corretamente, não que eu pretendesse que ela o usasse, mas estaria lá. Eu planejava cuidar delas em primeira mão, mas ela precisava de um cobertor de segurança, nada menos. Ela teria um ataque, mas, no final, era necessário. Além disso, eu não pretendia me tornar um pai ausente, eu precisava oferecer apoio financeiro a elas.

Chegamos em Port Angeles em torno das 10hs30min, e eu poderia dizer que Isabella estava um pouco nervosa. Por que, eu não tinha ideia. Tentei tranquilizá-la de que as coisas ficariam bem.

O advogado da minha mãe cuidava dos negócios da família há anos. Ele era um homem corpulento, trabalhoso, com mãos curtas e gorduchas e duas entradas na testa, onde seu cabelo recuava. Mas ele lidava com as nossas finanças de forma justa e adequada, então ele era confiável.

O primeiro assunto em ordem era acrescentar o meu nome na certidão de nascimento de Carlie, tornando-me seu pai legal.

"Certo." Ele começou. "Eu tenho toda a documentação concluída, e tudo que eu preciso são as assinaturas de vocês dois para que eu possa enviar os papéis até o condado de Recorder em Los Angeles e você será oficialmente pai de Carlie no papel." Ele disse enquanto deslizava o formulário na minha frente.

Olhei tudo com cuidado e estava tudo em ordem, então eu assinei meu nome na parte inferior. Passei os papéis para Isabella para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela franziu a testa e olhou para mim.

"Hum, eu ainda quero que ela tenha o Masen." Ela disse, nervosa.

Eu olhei para ela como se ela tivesse três cabeças. Sério? Ela pensou que eu aceitaria que a minha filha não tivesse o meu nome?

"Foda-se, Isabella! Esse bebê é meu, puta que pariu! Ela carregará a porra do meu nome até que algum bastardo estúpido a roube e ela adote o nome dele! Assine a porra do papel, mulher!" Eu rugi.

Ela balançou um pouco diante do meu desabafo, mas logo começou a rir baixinho. Ela estava testando a porra da minha paciência. Eu juro que se eu tivesse um taco de baseball...

"Edward." Ela disse com a mão no meu antebraço, acalmando-me um pouco. "Eu quero manter o Masen no nome dela. Eu quero ADICIONAR o Cullen. Carlie Alice Masen Cullen. Eu dei a ela esse nome por uma razão muito específica, e eu não quero que o significado se perca. Masen é por causa de Emmett e da sua mãe. É importante para mim." Ela disse enquanto tentava controlar o riso.

"Pare fodidamente de rir! Você está tentando me dar um maldito derrame, Menininha? E, vamos falar sobre o nome dela, então? Por que diabos eu fui deixado de fora?" Eu disse com petulância enquanto me lembrava da conversa com Vickie e Emmett. Essa merda meio que doía.

"Ugh, seriamente, Edward? Como eu a chamaria, Edwina? Isso é simplesmente horrível, e o seu nome do meio... Anthony? E se eu tivesse usado Antônia? O nome dela é Carlie, Edward. Talvez um dia ela possa nomear o filho dela em homenagem ao seu pai e você terá a sua maldita Edwina Antônia." Ela disse com um revirar de olhos.

Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Ou, NÓS podemos fazer um Eddie Jr. quando chegarmos em casa... como isso soa, Menininha?" Eu disse enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Quando me afastei, pude ver o pálido rubor em suas bochechas. Sim, ela me queria, e ela teria isso. Ela poderia chamar o nosso próximo filho de Bob que eu não dava a mínima. Eu só queria começar isso.

Fui puxado do meu momento pervertido pela minha mãe limpando sua garganta em irritação.

"Por mais encantador que seja observar vocês dois conduzindo suas preliminares de forma tão encantadora, tenho certeza que o Sr. Jenks tem outras coisas para fazer com o seu tempo, então, poderíamos continuar, por favor?" Ela disse com um sorriso.

Bella suspirou e abaixou sua cabeça envergonhada. Eu apenas olhei sobre a mesa para o Sr. Jenks com um sorriso e encolhi um ombro. Ele esteve fodendo minha garota com os olhos desde que nós entramos... ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Ok." Ele disse enquanto recolhia a papelada em frente a nós. "Eu terei que rever essa papelada e então trago para vocês assinarem. Levará apenas um momento, enquanto a minha secretária faz as mudanças necessárias. Se vocês me derem licença." Ele disse enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Assim que a porta estava fechada, minha mãe começou.

"Então, vocês dois, existe algo que vocês gostariam de me dizer? Eu tenho visto um casal muito carinhoso e confortável nos últimos dias. Já decidimos puxar nossas cabeças para fora das bundas?" Ela disse enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o seu peito e levantava sua sobrancelha desenhada para nós.

Isabella deixou escapar um pequeno gemido constrangido e continuou a olhar para o seu colo.

"Trabalhando nisso, mãe... assim como eu prometi." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

"No que você está trabalhando?" Isabella disse de repente, seus olhos arregalados como pires.

"Trabalhando por nós, baby." Eu disse a ela.

"Oh." Ela disse. Ela parecia aliviada e eu me perguntei sobre o que ela pensou que eu estava falando. Então eu percebi.

"Oh, você achou que eu estava falando de Edwina?" Eu a provoquei. "Ou Antônia e Eddie Jr.? Aquele próximo bebê que eu te disse? Podemos começar a qualquer momento." Eu disse enquanto sorria para ela, mostrando meus dentes.

"Edward Anthony, pare de provocá-la. Ela está envergonhada." Minha mãe repreendeu. Eu apenas dei de ombros e me recostei na cadeira esperando por Jenks.

Nós finalmente começamos a tratar dos fundos fiduciários. Isabella começou a ficar louca, até que minha mãe lançou-lhe um olhar e ela calou a boca. Ela foi gentil com a maioria das coisas, e nem parecia frustrada quando Jenks anunciou os montantes, até que ele mencionou a sua conta.

"Absolutamente não, Edward! Eu não posso aceitar isso de você! DE JEITO NENHUM! Você não é obrigado a cuidar de mim, de Carlie sim, mas não de mim. Eu não permitirei isso!" Ela disse enquanto batia o pé.

"Você é muito fofa quando está irritada. Você está me deixando excitado." Eu brinquei, tentando fazê-la parar com seu discurso.

"Edward, eu não vou avisá-lo novamente. CHEGA!" Minha mãe gritou na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu podia ouvir Jenks dar risadinhas atrás de mim. Ele sabia que aquela merda era de verdade.

"Baby, você precisa aceitar a porra do dinheiro. Você precisa cuidar dela o tempo todo. Eu devo a você uma pensão por todos esses anos, pense nisso apenas como um pagamento em atraso. É mais por Carlie do que para você, então, pare de reclamar. Está feito." Eu exigi.

"Eu tenho dinheiro, Edward, e eu trabalho. Não é como se nós fôssemos pobres, nós apenas não somos os Cullen. Ela tem as coisas que precisa, temos um teto sobre nossas cabeças e nós comemos todos os dias. Nós estamos bem. E se algo acontecesse, eu viria a você, eu juro, mas eu não preciso desse tanto de dinheiro!" Ela implorou.

"Sim, você precisa. Simplesmente esqueça isso, Isabella. Eu não quero discutir porque eu vou ganhar. É apenas por segurança, eu não estou pedindo para você correr para a Macy e detonar a porra toda. Simplesmente me faz sentir melhor saber que você está bem. Por favor, faça isso por mim." Eu disse a última parte suavemente na esperança de transmitir sinceridade. Eu não queria fazê-la se sentir mal.

"Tudo bem, tanto faz." Ela fez beicinho.

Eu abri um sorriso de comedor de merda pela minha vitória e acabamos de assinar todas as besteiras e deixamos o prédio.

Eu encontraria meu pai e Charlie depois no lago. Nós levaríamos Carlie em sua primeira expedição de pesca. Quando cheguei, Carlie estava dançando em círculos dentro do barco. Eu a observei por um momento enquanto meu pai e Charlie se atrapalhavam em torno dela para ter certeza que ela não fizesse nada estúpido. Ela era uma bola de fogo de energia e eles estavam MUITO perdidos. Foi hilário ver. Ela não estava de modo algum em perigo de cair, nem nada, e, além disso, eles ainda estavam ancorados, então uma queda na água só resultaria em um respingo. Ela dificilmente se afogaria, mas você podia vê-los suando para tentar conter a garotinha. Ela não estava nem aí. Ela estava se divertindo muito no barco.

Eu finalmente fui até eles e ela gritou de alegria quando me viu, pulando para cima e para baixo com os braços erguidos e esperando por um abraço. Maldição, o que essa criança fazia comigo. Como eu tinha vivido até agora sem ela? Seu cabelo já estava todo emaranhado, e eu suponho que era devido ao fato de que nem o meu pai nem Charlie tinham ideia do que fazer com ele. Ela definitivamente tinha uma grande mistura do meu cabelo único e o de Bella. A cor era toda da minha Menininha, castanho profundo com reflexos de mogno e dourado que brilhavam especialmente quando o sol refletia neles. Era longo, passando bem das suas omoplatas, e era grosso e cheio. Era um pouco ondulado, mas era uma mistura caótica de ondas e cachos. Ela teria problemas para controlar aquele cabelo como eu tinha. O dela, no entanto, não parecia confuso, ou despenteado, como o meu costumava ser, o dela parecia selvagem e fresco... como uma princesinha mágica. Fiz uma nota mental para procurar uma espingarda, porque eu definitivamente teria trabalho quando os meninos começassem a cercá-la. Ela seria uma força a ser enfrentada, e seu papai NÃO lidaria com essa merda bem. Eu deveria saber, eu tinha feito o mesmo com a mãe dela desde o dia em que as minhas bolas caíram. Eu não queria nem pensar em um desengonçadinho de 13 anos com aparelho e acne tocando punheta com as visões do primeiro sutiã do meu bebê.

Sim, arma. Uma grande, talvez uma M1, ou uma fodida Uzi. Sim, uma porra de Uzi deveria servir.

Tivemos um grande dia no lago. O sol estava quente e brilhante, e nós tivemos sorte o suficiente para ter os peixes do nosso lado. Eu, porém, fui para casa de mãos vazias, para o meu espanto. Meu anjo não me deixou ficar com o peixe depois que Charlie tão cuidadosamente anunciou que a vovó o faria para o jantar. Ela rodou a baiana! Ela começou a chorar e se agarrou ao meu colo enquanto chorava. Quebrou a porra do meu coração e eu não queria mais nada naquele momento do que atirar o velho Swan no lago com uma âncora amarrada na sua cintura dele. Idiota de merda!

Assegurei a ela que nós NÃO comeríamos os peixes, e nós só os puxaríamos para fora da água para que ela pudesse olhar e falar com eles.

E assim, eu pegava uma truta... tirava do anzol... e segurava para ela ver. Ela se agachava e olhava para o pobre filho da puta enquanto dizia a ele para ser um bom peixe. Uma vez que ela estava satisfeita com o ritual de 'fazer amigos', eu o jogava de volta na água e ela acenava para ele até que ele desaparecesse no lago. Eu gostaria de ter trazido uma câmera de vídeo para capturar aqueles momentos, já que eram a coisa mais doce que eu já havia presenciado.

Charlie apenas revirava os olhos, claro, acho que porque ele estava desapontado porque não tinha recrutado um companheiro de pesca adequado, mas meu pai estava totalmente abismado. Ele disse que estava surpreso de eu ter sido capaz de contornar a situação tão rapidamente para deixá-la confortável. Quando ele me disse que eu era um pai natural, e que eu já era um pai maravilhoso, eu achei que começaria a chorar como uma putinha. Acho que todo homem espera por esse tipo de confirmação do seu pai, e eu não era diferente. Meu pai sempre me aceitou e ficou ao meu lado, não importa o quanto eu tivesse fodido as coisas, ou quantas vezes. Eu o admirava por ser tão forte e sábio para provar para mim que tudo acontece por uma razão.

Tivemos uma falsa fritada de peixe naquela noite, meu pai e Charlie prepararam o peixe que pegaram, sem Carlie saber, e minha mãe e Isabella fizeram hambúrgueres para o resto de nós. Por mais que eu estivesse salivando por um pouco de peixe, não havia nenhuma maneira de eu ficar do lado ruim de Carlie.

As senhoras riram das histórias que contamos sobre a viagem de pesca enquanto comíamos à mesa de piquenique no quintal dos meus pais. Foi um momento tão perfeito, todos nós sentados no pátio, com um jantar em família na brisa suave do verão.

No meio do jantar Carlie adormeceu no meu colo. Eu sabia que ela tinha que estar esgotada porque ela não tinha parado o dia inteiro. Isabella se ofereceu para pegá-la de mim e colocá-la para dormir. Eu recusei e, em vez disso, disse boa noite para a minha família e fui dormir com o meu bebê. Eu sabia que estava apenas me preparando para a insuficiência cardíaca grave quando a semana acabasse, mas valia a pena. Ao dormir com Carlie a cada noite, eu podia sentir nossos laços ficando incrivelmente fortes. Eu definitivamente sofreria as consequências mais tarde, quando eu estivesse sozinho no meu apartamento de merda.

A semana progrediu desta forma, jantares em família e pequenas excursões com Carlie. Nós tentamos mostrar a ela o melhor que Forks tinha a oferecer, e eu acho que ela estava além de feliz. Cada um de nós havia formado um pequeno nicho na vida dela, e ela acolheu cada um.

Alice estava sobre a lua com ela, e elas se juntavam e davam risadinhas e brincavam de se vestir. Alice até deixou Carlie pintar suas unhas, e eu acho que ficamos todos chocados. Ela era sempre tão chata com suas unhas. Foi hilário, havia roxo em seus pés, por todos os lados, inclusive entre os dedos. Mas ela levou numa boa e não limpou a bagunça depois que Carlie foi dormir como eu supus que ela faria. Ela andou com os dedos manchados de roxo por toda a semana, dizendo a Carlie que ela era a melhor pintora de unhas que ela já tinha visto.

Carlie ficava na cozinha com minha mãe enquanto ela cozinhava. Minha mãe arrumou uma pequena escada para ela subir e saiu um dia para comprar um minúsculo avental e um pequeno conjunto de cozinha. Eu tirei um milhão de fotos das duas enquanto elas estavam no balcão medindo os ingredientes e mexendo alguma coisa. Isso me lembrou muito da minha mãe e Isabella. A Menininha amava cozinhar com a minha mãe, e elas faziam isso com frequência. Eu teria que procurar para ver se eu conseguia encontrar algumas fotos das duas na cozinha para comparar.

E assim, meu pai e Charlie foram arrebatados. Esta menina os tinha enrolados em torno do seu dedo mindinho. Eles eram hilários, tentando superar o outro com atenção e essas coisas. A mansão Cullen nunca mais seria a mesma. Era como a porra de um parque de diversões. Ao final da semana, não haveria um centímetro de espaço que não gritasse Carlie. Meu pai era como um homem enlouquecido. Com nós três crescendo na casa, nunca tivemos tanta coisa. Parecia que a idade tinha feito bem a ele, porque ele estava levando a história de ser avô muito a sério. Charlie e Lilly estavam trabalhando para criar algum espaço para Carlie em sua casa também, mas, como acontecia com Isabella quando ela era pequena, a casa dos Cullen sempre seria o lar.

Eu pude conhecer Victoria muito bem, mesmo que ela tenha ido embora no início da semana, já que ela tinha um encontro com Emmett. Isso por si só era um choque, porque Emmett não saía com ninguém. Emmett fode por aí e fica junto, mas nunca sai em um encontro. Eu podia ver o fascínio desta garota, no entanto. Ela era incrivelmente bonita, espirituosa, sarcástica e terrivelmente inteligente. Ela me contou sobre as coisas que ela tinha enfrentado quando era apenas uma menina, e espantou-me que ela tenha acabado tão bem. Eu joguei fora todo o meu ressentimento anterior e noções pré-concebidas e estava agora eternamente grato que ela encontrou a Menininha quando a encontrou. Em um mundo perfeito elas nunca teriam se encontrado, mas ela me convenceu de que realmente havia uma coisa chamada destino, e que isso colocou Isabella e ela juntas quando ambas precisavam uma da outra.

Ela nos contou brevemente sobre sua cunhada, Kate. Era uma história tão triste, e eu me senti terrível por eles terem tido que passar por isso. Ela parecia uma pessoa maravilhosa, e eu senti que deveria construir um santuário para adorá-la por trazer o meu bebê ao mundo saudável e seguro. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar chateado com Isabella por ficar longe depois que Carlie nasceu, eu estava tão orgulhoso da bondade e compaixão que ela mostrou a essa família.

Eu também encontrei um novo respeito por aquele cara, Garrett. Ele cuidou da minha garota o melhor que podia, e Victoria disse que ele estava realmente do meu lado. Isso me surpreendeu, porque cada vez que eu tinha visto o filho da puta, parecia que ele arrancaria a minha pele como um guerreiro Moicano. Tenho que admitir, o cara é assustador pra caralho. Eu queria ter certeza de permanecer do seu lado bom.

Eu me senti muito mal pela perda da sua esposa. Eles também eram namorados quando jovens – desde a escola. Sua história poderia muito bem ser a de Isabella e minha. Eles não tiveram a família e o apoio financeiro que nós temos, e isso tornou tudo mais humilhante. Eles conseguiram passar através do inferno e tiveram um casamento de vinte poucos anos, enquanto estavam completamente extasiados um com o outro. Isso me levou a pensar no compromisso sério no qual eu e a minha Menininha precisávamos trabalhar. Bem, eu quero, de qualquer maneira.

Eu não achava que teria esse problema novamente. Ter Isabella arrancada da minha vida uma vez foi uma tortura completa. Saber que eu era a causa simplesmente me fez querer mudar tudo mais. Eu precisava ser um bom homem, um homem responsável... alguém que ela pudesse confiar. Eu não era esse homem ainda. Eu havia falhado com ela e a magoado.

Agora que eu tinha Carlie, eu sabia que nunca teria esse problema. A tentação está sempre lá, mas meu coração sabe a quem ele pertence. O lugar dele é em casa, e onde quer que a minha Menininha e meu anjo estejam, bem, isso é o lar.

* * *

_Uau! Quanta coisa para vocês comentarem! Dá pra fazer uma festa de review se vocês colaborarem... elas tem caído a cada capítulo. Vocês não gostam mais de Carlie? Vão me abandonar agora que a coisa fica boa? Ai ai ai!_

_Para quem é fã de Emmett/Rose, lamento, mas aqui não acontecerá... rsrsrs. Ela não merece Emmett. Vic explicou que tentou ajudar e acabou caindo nas graças de Edward. Isso é bom..._

_Edward fazendo bico porque Carlie tem o nome de todo mundo menos o dele é ótimo..._

_Nossa, acabei comentando o capítulo todo! Quero ver se vocês concordam comigo... vamos lá meninas, Carlie merece MUITO!_

_Hoje eu quero mandar um beijo especial para a DeNobrega, que eu acho que é a minha leitora mais fanática de CE. Obrigada pela força querida!_

_Agora chega! É a vez de vocês colocarem os dedinhos para trabalhar!_

_Beijo, __**Nai.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

(Tradutora - Nai)

Beta - Ju Martinhão

**~ Bella ~**

Parecia que a nossa semana em Forks passou voando. Carlie estava no céu absoluto por estar com a família. Ela estava absorvendo a atenção como uma esponjinha. Ela estava radiante diante de todo o fulgor de amor sendo mostrado a ela, e eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz.

Edward e eu estávamos fazendo um grande progresso em nosso relacionamento. Estávamos abertos e honestos, e aprendendo a confiar um no outro novamente. Eu estava exultante porque sabia que a força entre nós só beneficiaria Carlie. Ela merecia o melhor de nós, e eu tinha certeza que seríamos capazes de fornecer isso a ela com algum esforço.

Claro que a atração que eu tinha por Edward estava ficando mais e mais forte. Eu poderia literalmente sentir o zumbido de excitação por todo o meu corpo quando ele estava no mesmo ambiente. Era tão bom me sentir assim novamente, como se houvesse algo maior no mundo, e eu era uma parte disso. Depois de me sentir tão sozinha e vazia por tantos anos, estes sentimentos eram tão poderosos. Era um pouco assustador e, honestamente, eu estava uma pilha de nervos em torno dele.

Ele não me fez sentir desconfortável nem nada, mas eu estava tão atraída por ele, e eu não queria ultrapassar os limites da nossa nova amizade recém-encontrada. Tudo era muito delicado e eu sentia como se estivesse constantemente pisando em ovos.

Ele ainda era tão malditamente dominador, e eu meio que me ressentia do seu comportamento controlador. Eu precisava que ele percebesse que eu era autossuficiente, e tinha sido por anos. Eu não precisava de uma maldita babá, ou algo assim, eu precisava que ele me considerasse como uma parceira, igual e nada menos.

Eu costumava realmente amar o fato de ele ser tão mandão e possessivo, mas agora meio que estava me dando nos nervos. Ele precisava recuar. A coisa estava começando a ficar aquecida, e nós começamos a brigar cada vez mais sobre as coisas mais mundanas. Se nós não conseguíssemos chegar a algum tipo de compromisso, então eu receava que nós nunca conseguíssemos superar isso.

Eu sabia que grande parte disso era devido ao medo dele de que eu desaparecesse novamente. Isto era tudo parte de aprendermos a confiar um no outro novamente. Assim como eu não estava pronta para começar um relacionamento físico com ele devido ao seu passado, ele era como um fodido falcão por minha causa.

Ele estava pronto para voltar para Seattle no fim de semana, porque ele tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Eu sinceramente fiquei um pouco desapontada porque estávamos tendo um bom tempo juntos. Nós sentávamos juntos e conversávamos uma vez que todos tinham ido dormir, e era bom. Eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que aconteceria quando voltássemos para casa, quando ele estivesse trabalhando e o mundo real ficasse no caminho. Só o tempo diria.

Alice me convenceu a sair com um grupo de pessoas de Forks na noite de sexta-feira. Algumas pessoas do colégio ainda viviam na área e todos se juntariam, e ela achou que seria divertido ver alguns deles. Eu só concordei porque estava começando a ficar cansada de ficar dentro de casa, além disso, fazia muito tempo que Alice e eu tínhamos saído juntas, um pouco de ligação fraternal seria perfeito.

Estávamos em seu quarto nos arrumando quando Edward entrou porta a dentro feito um maníaco. Ele me disse que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno de permitir que eu chegasse em qualquer lugar perto de onde aquele 'saco de merda do Newton' estivesse. Nós discutimos feito loucos por quase meia hora, até que Esme finalmente disse a ele que daria uma boa surra nele se ele não se acalmasse. Eu o lembrei que ele não tinha nada a dizer sobre onde eu iria, ou com quem eu estaria, e ele me arrastou para o quarto de Emmett e trancou a porta atrás de nós.

"Edward! Qual diabos é o seu problema?" Eu gritei.

"Eu não quero que você vá. Você deveria ficar aqui comigo e com Carlie." Ele brincou.

Seriamente, ele era um pé no saco.

"Eu vou! Carlie está aqui sã e salva, então eu não preciso me preocupar e eu NUNCA saio, e eu não tive qualquer momento a sós com Alice, então, SIM, eu vou." Eu disse enquanto enterrava meus saltos no carpete com os punhos cerrados em meus quadris.

Ele permaneceu onde estava e fez uma careta para mim com os olhos fechados. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando pensar em uma boa razão para eu não ir.

"Nós só vamos ao cinema, ou algo do tipo, Edward, que diabos!"

"Mike Newton quer foder você." Ele disse através dos seus dentes.

Eu dei uma gargalhada e realmente me inclinei, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você está falando sério agora? Quem diabos se importa! Até parece que eu cairia na lábia dele!" Eu ri.

"Isso não é engraçado, Isabella, eu não quero que você vá. E se eles beberem? E se você e Alice beberem? Eu não quero nem pensar nisso".

"Então, aqui vai uma dica. Não pense." Eu zombei.

Ele agarrou meus braços com força e balançou-me levemente.

"Fique conosco, por favor. Eu tenho que ir para casa amanhã e quero passar a noite com você".

Ele parecia tão chateado, que eu estava quase inclinada a ceder e dizer que eu ficaria, mas eu sabia que magoaria Alice. Eu precisava passar tempo com ela também.

"Eu prometi a Alice, Edward. Passe esse tempo com Carlie. Você não a verá por mais de uma semana, então, aproveite. Ela sentirá muito a sua falta." Eu admiti.

Carlie tinha uma séria queda pelo 'papai Edward'. O sol nascia e se punha na bunda dele aos olhos dela. Eles dormiam juntos todas as noites agora, e eu sabia que uma vez que ele voltasse a trabalhar, seria um desastre fazê-la dormir. Eles eram tão fofos juntos, dormindo aninhados e inocentes. Eu tirei uma porrada de fotos na primeira manhã que tive a sorte de vê-los dormir. Sentei no canto do quarto, na grande cadeira de balanço branca antiga e observei a pequena rotina matinal deles. Era tão lindo. Eu fiquei tão emocionada que eu não fui nem capaz de alertá-los que eu estava no quarto. Eles focaram deitados lá e conversando em pequenos sussurros, nariz com nariz enquanto Edward penteava seus dedos através da juba selvagem dela. Ela colocava sua mãozinha no rosto dele, ou em seu braço, e de vez em quando ela brincava com os dedos dele, medindo o tamanho entre eles. Foi a coisa mais imensamente carinhosa que eu já presenciei. O amor entre eles era como um relâmpago. As explosões de amor e felicidade crepitavam por todo o quarto.

Eu os ouvia durante a noite uma vez que eu dizia boa noite a eles. Eu ficava do lado de fora e ouvia suas brincadeiras. Ele lia para ela e então cantava para ela dormir. Era um daqueles momentos recheados de nostalgia, e era tão doce e terno. A voz dele era tão cheia de emoção que doía na minha essência. Ele era absolutamente perfeito, e eu só sentia o peso da culpa pelo tempo que perdemos.

"Tudo bem, mas isso é besteira." Ele gritou, arrancando-me dos meus pequenos devaneios. "Eu não tive um tempo sozinho com você também, se você não notou. Eu estou meio que fodidamente irritado por você não querer passar um tempo comigo." Ele disse em um tom cortado.

"Nós temos passado muito tempo juntos, e podemos nos encontrar na próxima semana." Eu disse a ele.

Ele zombou e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Sério! Como uma porra de encontro? Eu estou falando sobre você e eu, Menininha! FODIDAMENTE SOZINHOS! Nós ainda temos sobre o que conversar!" Ele gritou enquanto jogava seus braços no ar.

Eu estava ficando tão frustrada, porque eu também queria passar algum tempo sozinha com ele. Era difícil no momento porque eu também queria passar tempo com a família. Eu racionalizei em minha mente que, já que nós dois morávamos em Seattle, eu o veria com mais frequência do que eu veria nossos pais. Não é como se eu pudesse ir a Forks em uma base regular.

"Nós temos conversado durante toda a semana, Edward. As coisas não se resolverão durante a noite. Eu vou. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Eu não vejo o motivo de ficar aqui e brigar com você, você deve simplesmente se divertir com Carlie esta noite." Eu disse tão delicadamente quanto podia, considerando que eu queria colocá-lo sobre o meu maldito joelho e dar umas palmadas por ser um bebê. Nós tivemos diversos momentos sozinhos para conversar ao longo da semana, e cada vez ele acabava ficando pegajoso e a conversa acabava.

Ele não disse uma palavra enquanto abria a porta, fazendo com que ela batesse na parede atrás dela e saindo.

Voltei para o quarto de Alice, onde ela tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei com raiva.

"Nada. Isso foi incrível! Eu não posso acreditar que você estava gritando com ele. Que evolução, B!" Ela disse enquanto erguia sua mão para bater na minha.

"Eu não estava gritando com ele, eu só estava falando alto." Eu a corrigi.

"Semântica. Você totalmente defendeu sua opinião. Não deixe que ele a manipule, ele é um idiota quando não consegue o que quer. Você é uma garota grande agora, e ele simplesmente terá que lidar com isso. Sua Menininha cresceu".

"Alice! Quando você diz isso assim, soa estranho." Eu disse a ela.

"Tanto faz, o ponto é que ele é um imbecil mal-humorado e mimado. Ele não pode ter tudo o que quer e quando quer. Você acha que ele está planejando ficar sentado ao redor da casa como Edith Bunker*****? Porra, não! Ele sai para beber O TEMPO TODO, então, ele que se dane".

_*Edith Bunker: personagem da série de TV americana "All in the family". Edith era uma esposa à moda antiga, que a única coisa que fazia era reclamar baixinho, para si mesma do comportamento do marido._

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eu tinha certeza que Edward pretendia mudar as coisas sobre si mesmo, agora que ele era um pai, mas eu realmente não o via mandando toda a sua vida social para o espaço, e eu não tinha intenções de pedir que ele fizesse isso também. Eu realmente não tinha uma vida social desde que Carlie nasceu, mas isso nunca me incomodou. Eu amava ser mãe, e eu prosperava na responsabilidade e me divertia. Eu trabalhava, cuidava da família, passava um tempo com Carlie e era isso. Vickie tentou muitas vezes me convencer a sair com ela para clubes e festas, mas nunca foi a minha praia antes, então depois de me tornar mãe, a cena não detinha absolutamente nenhum interesse para mim.

Edward, no entanto, tinha permanecido um homem livre. Eu ainda não estou realmente certa do que ele esteve fazendo consigo mesmo na minha ausência, mas imaginei que certamente era o que ele fazia antes de estarmos juntos. Alice me disse que ele e Jasper saíam com frequência e eu, obviamente, sabia que Emmett também. Não é que eu me importasse com o que ele fazia em seu tempo livre, mas eu esperava o mesmo dele. Esta semana em Forks foi uma situação totalmente diferente. Alice e eu estávamos tentando reviver um pouco do tempo que perdemos, então na próxima semana eu voltaria a assistir filmes da Disney e limpar comida do chão. Ter Carlie segura e aninhada em casa com Edward era uma bênção. Eu não me sentia culpada de sair e ter um pouco de diversão por uma vez.

Dei uma olhada ao redor da casa antes de sairmos para que eu pudesse dizer adeus. Ele estava longe de ser encontrado, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava lá fora fazendo beicinho em algum lugar, ainda irritado por não ter conseguido o que queria.

Quando Alice dirigiu para a entrada de automóveis na frente da casa de Mike Newton, eu quase perdi o meu jantar. Não é que eu realmente me importasse para o que essas pessoas pensavam, mas eu sabia que seria como a porra de um circo devido ao meu ato público de desaparecer.

"Alice, realmente, eu não quero estar aqui! Sério, podemos simplesmente ir para casa? Edward está certo, eu deveria estar lá com ele e Carlie." Eu gemi.

"Foda-se essa merda, Bella. Ele estava tentando fazê-la se sentir culpada porque ele é um bastardo egoísta. Eu não tive um minuto com você sozinha e estou sendo egoísta por uma vez." Ela estalou.

Revirei meus olhos e tentei digitalizar meu cérebro para outra saída.

"Tanto faz, Alice, não é como se estivéssemos em um horário agendado. Nós temos nossas vidas inteiras para sair." Eu disse.

"Sério? Bem, eu não estou muito certa, eu ainda estou esperando que faça alguma merda fodida e fuja, então, culpe-me." Ela gritou.

"ALICE! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu juro. Você honestamente acha que eu poderia levar Carlie para longe de tudo isso agora? Não há nenhuma maneira." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão dura, e eu podia ver suas dúvidas. Isso me fez sentir como a pior amiga do mundo.

"Sério, Alice, se você quiser implantar um dispositivo de rastreamento no meu pescoço, vá em frente. Você quer cortar meu dedo e me fazer assinar com sangue, eu farei isso. Eu não deixarei ninguém. Eu sou uma idiota, eu fiz algo estúpido... eu agi como uma louca e angustiada adolescente, mas o ponto é que eu estou bem agora. Eu não vou embora, certo?"

"Sim, sim, o tempo dirá." Ela riu ironicamente. "Será legal; Mike está morrendo de vontade de vê-la. Será divertido".

"Eles me farão sentir como uma aberração total, Alice! Estou realmente com medo de ir lá." Eu disse pateticamente enquanto golpeava meus cílios timidamente.

Eu realmente estava com medo de entrar naquela casa. Nós nos encontraríamos na casa de Mike e seguiríamos para Port Angeles, já que não havia literalmente nada para fazer em Forks.

"Esqueça isso, cabeça de alfinete. Você pode bancar a Gypsy Rose Lee***** no bar, mas não pode entrar aí e beber um par de cervejas com alguns idiotas de Forks?" Ela bufou, rindo da sua própria piada patética.

_*Gypsy Rose Lee: artista burlesca americana famosa pelos seus strip-teases_.

"Isso foi simplesmente triste, Alice." Eu disse enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Você tem status de celebridade agora! Você é intrigante e diferente e, simplesmente espere até que eles REALMENTE dêem uma olhada em você agora que você está carregando todo esse conjunto!" Ela disse enquanto fazia sinal para os meus seios com a mão em um movimento circular. "Quem sabe, você pode até ter sorte!" Ela riu.

"Sério, Alice? Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em transar." Eu bufei.

"Mmm hum. Isso não é o que parece no berço Cullen." Ela disse presunçosamente.

"Nada está acontecendo, Alice, então, cale a boca. Além disso, você é a única com 'desertos estéreis', então talvez VOCÊ consiga alguma coisa esta noite".

"Saia do carro, Bella, eles estão nos esperando. Eu posso vê-los olhando pela janela para nós." Ela disse enquanto apontava para a janela de sacada, onde de fato havia alguém espiando pelas fendas das cortinas.

"Fodidamente inacreditável. Eu preferiria estar em casa bancando a puta com Edward." Eu disse com raiva antes de deslizar para fora do carro e bater a porta fechada.

"Um, conte isso, UM desses esquisitões diz uma palavra e eu fodidamente estou FORA! Entendeu?" Eu disse enquanto apontava para a casa.

"Entendi. Será divertido, relaxe. Nós não ficaremos aqui muito tempo, e então provavelmente seguiremos para o cinema, ou qualquer outra coisa, e você não terá que realmente falar com ninguém. Eu sei como entreter, Bella." Ela bufou.

Subimos a varanda e a porta se abriu antes que pudéssemos bater.

"BELLA SWAN! EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! VOCÊ ESTÁ DE VOLTA!" Mike gritou como uma garotinha enquanto passava os braços em volta dos meus ombros. Eu tenho que dizer que aquilo foi um pouco estranho.

"Ei, Mike! É bom estar de volta." Eu menti.

"Bem, entre! A turma toda está aqui!" Ele disse enquanto levava Alice e eu para a sala.

Havia várias pessoas que eu reconheci da escola, mas ninguém com quem eu realmente andava. Era sempre só eu e Alice em sua maior parte, por isso essa reuniãozinha simulada era bastante estúpida, se você me perguntasse.

Alice e eu encontramos um lugar em um dos sofás e Mike nos trouxe uma cerveja. Ele sentou no braço do sofá e inclinou-se para mim um pouco. Eu queria cavar um buraco e me enfiar nele.

"Então, Swan! Ouvi que você é uma garota da cidade grande agora, fugiu para Hollywood, hein?" Ele brincou.

Tomei um gole da minha cerveja e revirei meus olhos sarcasticamente.

"Dificilmente. Eu não estava em Hollywood." Eu disse logo.

Eu realmente não queria entrar em toda esta merda com essas pessoas. Não era da conta deles, e eu sabia que só complicaria as coisas. Tenho certeza que os rumores em torno da cidade eram abundantes, e eu não tinha certeza de onde eles começaram, mas eu não queria alimentar seu frenesi de merda.

"Sim, Bella fugiu para a Califórnia e tornou-se uma hippie!" Alice disse com uma risada. "Ela era uma coelhinha de praia, toda sol e essas merdas".

"Não foi isso que eu ouvi. Ouvi dizer que você estava fazendo strip em algum lugar em Los Angeles. Imaginei que era Hollywood, já que é onde estão os lugares imundos".

Olhei para cima para ver Maria sorrindo para mim. Vadia fodidamente estúpida. Senti Alice tensa ao meu lado, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava desconfortável.

"Bem, _Maria, _isso é besteira. Eu nunca fui uma stripper, e eu nunca vivi em Hollywood, desculpe desapontá-la." Eu rebati.

"Jasper me disse que você trabalhava em um clube, então eu achei que era um clube de strip, quero dizer, de que outra forma você poderia se dar ao luxo de viver em Los Angeles? E, além disso, se você fosse uma stripper, isso explicaria todas as cirurgias plásticas." Ela disse com um tom presunçoso.

Eu ouvi Alice proferir um pequeno gemido ao meu lado e agarrei a mão dela e comecei a levantar para sair. Eu sabia que Maria era a cadela que começou toda essa merda com seu boato fodido sobre Alice e eu, e eu não estava a fim de sentar aqui e ouvir suas mentiras.

"Vamos, Alice, nós temos pessoas nos esperando em casa." Eu disse suavemente.

"NÃO, ESPEREM!" Mike gritou enquanto agarrava meu braço. "Não dê ouvidos a ela, ela é uma vadia. Ela nem sequer sairá conosco, inferno, eu nem sei por que ela está aqui".

"Obrigada, Mike, mas eu realmente não preciso dessa merda. Cadelas como ela são a razão pela qual eu fui embora, em primeiro lugar." Eu disse com tristeza.

Ele finalmente nos convenceu a ficar e nós permanecemos sentados na sala esperando o resto das pessoas aparecer. Todos tinham decidido ir até a praia para uma fogueira, em vez de ir ao cinema, então Alice ligou para Esme nos trazer alguns casacos. Nós só havíamos vestido blusas leves e certamente congelaríamos nossas bundas.

Nós conversamos com mais algumas pessoas e Mike me seguiu como um cachorrinho perdido, exatamente como nos velhos tempos. Ouvimos uma batida forte na porta e Mike correu para atender. Ele levou quem quer que fosse até a sala, e eu olhei para cima para ver Edward com Carlie enrolada em sua cintura.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei em choque.

"Minha mãe disse que traria um casaco, e Carlie ouviu e queria vê-la. Nós sentimos sua falta." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Uau! Ei, Edward, onde você encontrou a pirralha? Você está trabalhando de babá agora pelo dinheiro extra?" Ouvi Maria bufar atrás de mim.

"Vá se foder, sua vaca." Ele disse com um rosnado.

Caminhei até ele e peguei Carlie, que agora estava pulando no quadril dele e erguendo os braços para mim.

"Oi, macaquinha." Eu disse quando a peguei.

"Mamãe, você vem para casa agora? Eu quero que você volte para casa." Ela sussurrou.

"Agora não, você tem que ficar com o papai hoje à noite. Eu e a tia Alice vamos sair, tudo bem?" Eu disse suavemente. Ela fez beicinho e estendeu a mão para Edward.

Quando eu a entreguei de volta, senti todos os olhares na sala em nós. Obviamente, ninguém tinha ouvido falar de Carlie, e esta tinha sido uma cena impressionante.

"PURA MERDA!" Eu ouvi Maria sussurrar. "Bella Swan tem uma filha!" E então ela soltou uma gargalhada alta. "Isso é rico! A pequena Miss Perfeição foge para a cidade grande e fica grávida!"

Eu estava em choque. Essa era exatamente a merda que eu queria evitar. Eu não estava de forma alguma envergonhada de mim mesma por ter tido Carlie, e, claro, não me envergonhava dela. Mas esta cadela estava fazendo acusações que eram completa e fodidamente erradas. Eu estava prestes a voar para cima dela, mas Edward chegou antes de mim.

"Ela não fugiu e engravidou, sua puta imunda, ela ficou grávida de MIM no meu quarto aqui em FORKS. Esta é a minha filha, e se eu algum dia ouvir você falar sobre a minha mulher assim novamente, eu farei com que você fodidamente se arrependa!" Ele gritou.

Carlie encolheu-se diante do tom da voz dele e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas em meus olhos começarem a derramar, e em poucos segundos Edward tinha a mão no meu rosto.

"Venha para casa conosco, Menininha. Você não precisa dessa merda." Ele disse suavemente enquanto esfregava o polegar sobre meu rosto para enxugar uma lágrima.

Estava dolorosamente silencioso na casa agora, o riso alto e conversa haviam atrofiado enquanto todos nos observavam. Eu me senti incrivelmente nervosa.

Alice decidiu aproveitar esse momento para quebrar o silêncio louco e desconfortável.

"Então, todos! Eu gostaria que todos vocês conhecessem a minha linda sobrinha, Carlie!" Ela a agarrou Carlie e começou a desfilar com ela ao redor da sala.

"Uau! Parabéns, cara!" Mike disse enquanto dava a Edward um tapinha nas costas e estendia a mão para ele.

Eu podia ver Edward fazer uma careta antes de se virar e apertar a mão de Mike.

"Obrigado. Eu sou um filho da puta sortudo." Ele disse enquanto me agarrava pelos ombros e me puxava para ele.

"Eu não tinha ideia que vocês dois tinham uma filha! Isso é loucura!" Ele riu nervosamente.

"Ela é linda, Edward, você tem as mãos cheias." Tyler disse enquanto ele também estendia sua mão para Edward.

Edward sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça e apertava a mão dele. Foi muito estranho, eu sabia que todos estavam tentando descobrir toda a situação, mas Edward estava lidando com ela como um profissional. Eu invejava a sua confiança, ele era sempre tão seguro de si, e eu estava com ciúmes. Eu me sentia um peixe fora d'água, tão envergonhada pelo que eu tinha feito, e agora todo mundo sabendo sobre o fato de que eu estava grávida e deixei Edward estava me assustando como o inferno.

Depois que recebemos os parabéns de todos, bem, quase todos, Alice fez seu caminho ao redor da sala mostrando Carlie. Edward me puxou para o lado, longe de todas aquelas pessoas, para conversar.

Quando eu olhei para ele, eu sabia o que queria fazer, e não tinha nada a ver com essas pessoas. Tinha tudo a ver com esse homem na minha frente. Eu era apaixonada por ele, e eu queria um 'nós'. Eu não sabia o que diabos isso significava, ou como chegaríamos lá, mas eu vi o meu futuro em seus olhos. Era hora de levar isso a sério.

"Leve-nos para casa, Edward. Eu só quero ficar com você e Carlie, minha família." Eu disse suavemente.

Antes que eu sequer tivesse tempo para ver a reação dele, eu estava sendo levantada do chão e ele fechou sua boca sobre a minha. Suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, segurando-me firmemente a ele enquanto ele invadia a minha boca com a sua língua. Eu gemi baixinho enquanto me permitia sentir o amor que ele estava me dando. Ainda éramos nós, tudo estava lá se nós permitíssemos. Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu cabelo enquanto nós vergonhosamente nos atacávamos no canto da sala de Mike. Todo o bate-papo e vozes do outro cômodo se afastaram, e tudo o que restava eram os desesperados gemidos e suspiros de nós dois enquanto encontrávamos um ao outro e nos afogávamos em nosso beijo. Ele levantou minhas pernas para que eu as enrolasse em torno da sua cintura enquanto me segurava pela minha bunda. Estávamos nos esfregando e lambendo e beijando e eu estava no céu. Apenas momentos depois, a nossa bolha estourou.

"NÃO, mamãe! Papai me leva!" Carlie choramingou enquanto puxava a minha perna.

Nós dois começamos a rir, nossos lábios ainda conectados enquanto ele abaixava as minhas pernas para o chão. Carlie se espremeu entre nós e levantou os braços para Edward pegá-la. Ele a agarrou e beijou seu nariz.

"PEGOS!" Alice entrou na conversa atrás de mim.

Eu me virei para encará-la, mas o olhar em seu rosto só me fez sorrir. Ela estava bancando a espertinha, mas estava feliz. Porra, eu estava feliz.

"Ela não ficará parada enquanto você tenta roubar o homem dela, B. Você tem uma competição séria." Ela riu entes de se aproximar e entrelaçar seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Não há concorrência." Edward disse suavemente enquanto me puxava de volta para o seu lado. "Eu sou homem suficiente para todas as minhas meninas." Ele disse com uma piscadela.

"Venha, vamos dar o fora daqui." Ele disse enquanto nos levava para a frente da sala.

"Vejo você por aí, Mike." Edward disse por cima do seu ombro. Alice pegou a minha mão e nós fizemos um trenzinho em direção à porta.

"O quê? Vocês vão embora? Vá em frente e saia, Edward, todos nós podemos apenas ficar aqui." Mike gemeu.

"Não, está tudo bem, Mike. Edward tem que voltar para Seattle amanhã, então nós devemos realmente passar esse tempo juntos." Eu respondi para ele. "Foi muito bom vê-lo. Eu ficarei por aqui mais uma semana, talvez Alice e eu possamos encontrá-lo para um almoço, ou algo assim".

"Tudo bem, isso é legal. Foi legal ver vocês de novo. Cuidem-se, e, Edward..." Ele disse enquanto se aproximava e estendia sua mão. "Parabéns de novo, homem. Você é um filho da puta muito sortudo." Ele disse enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Carlie. "Foi um prazer conhecer você, Carlie".

Carlie enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Edward timidamente, e Edward apertou a mão dele. "Obrigado, Mike, foi bom vê-lo também".

Nós paramos no Dairy Queen e tomamos sundaes e voltamos para casa. Carlie decidiu que TODOS nós dormiríamos eem seu quarto, e pediu para Edward trazer a cama de Alice para o quarto dela. Ele disse a ela que era impossível, mas que todos nós poderíamos dormir na cama king de Emmett, então todos nós nos recolhemos ao quarto dele. Nós nos aconchegamos juntos e rimos e conversamos a noite toda. Foi como nos velhos tempos, mas agora tínhamos um novo membro do nosso pequeno clube.

Edward partiu na manhã seguinte e isso foi uma merda. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu estava gostando de ficar com ele até que ele se foi. Carlie era uma bagunça. Eu acho que ela estava com medo de deixá-lo ir.

A semana passou de forma incrivelmente lenta. Nós brincamos em casa, e Alice e eu a levamos para Port Angeles para ver um filme. Principalmente, nós apenas apreciamos o fato de estar com Esme e Carlisle, e eles por sua vez estavam no céu.

Eu tive um enorme confronto com o meu pai sobre Rosalie. Ele estava sendo completamente ignorante ao fato de que eu não queria nada com ela. Não era uma questão de nós 'não nos darmos bem', como ele expressou, eu fodidamente odiava as entranhas dela. Ela era má e cruel comigo e eu não iria simplesmente bancar a legal porque ele se casou com a maldita mãe dela. Não era justo comigo, e ele sequer tentou entender.

Nós só o vimos mais uma vez depois que chegamos. Entre a situação de Rosalie e o fato de que eu não queria falar com a minha mãe, ele estava furioso comigo. Imaginei que se ele pretendia deixar a puta da minha mãe e alguém como Rosalie se colocar entre ele e Carlie, bem, então ele não valia o meu tempo.

Edward ligou no meio da semana e nos disse que estava voltando na sexta-feira para nos levar para casa. Ele disse que estava tendo uma semana ruim também e que sentia muita falta de Carlie para esperar até domingo para vê-la. Eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz.

Nós decidimos fazer alguns cookies para a sua chegada como uma forma de agrado. Carlie estava em um frenesi por poder cozinhar com seu conjunto de cozinha, então corremos para o Thriftway para conseguir o que precisávamos para assar os cookies. Eu estava quase tonta quando nós nos empilhamos no carro para ir. Era sempre assim com Esme, até mesmo as tarefas mundanas eram divertidas e emocionantes. Algo tão simples como cozinhar se tornava um grande evento.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores, Esme caiu na armadilha viciosa de Carlie e encheu o carrinho de besteiras. Alice e eu as pegamos no corredor de doces, e rimos de Esme por deixá-la comprar cookies de chocolate, mesmo que tivéssemos ingredientes suficiente para assar cookies de chocolate para a toda a Marinha dos EUA. Enquanto nós ríamos às custas de Esme, fomos interrompidas pelo que só poderia ser descrito como a prostituta do diabo.

"Bem, se não é a doce Esme." Ela começou. "Muito corajoso da sua parte exibir a bastardinha do seu filho pela cidade".

"Oh, Carmen... eu tenho certeza que você pode fazer melhor que isso. Tenho certeza que você aprendeu insultos melhores nas reuniões da sua associação de trailers no parque. Estou impressionada." Esme disse calmamente.

"Então." Ela disse e se virou para mim. "Bella Swan." Ela disse com um olhar desagradável. "Ainda tentando armar uma cilada para um Cullen? Usando sua filha ilegítima como isca, que engraçado. Acho tão caridoso da parte de Esme e Carlisle permitirem que esta pequena farsa continue".

"Ouça, Carmen." Esme a interrompeu. "Eu lamento que as doenças venéreas tornarão mais difícil para a sua filha conceber, e também o fato de que você provavelmente nunca saberá a paternidade da criança se ela realmente engravidar, mas eu não vou permitir que você insulte a minha família. Você é lixo, sua filha é mais lixo e eu sugiro que você NUNCA confronte um dos meus filhos de novo." Ela estalou.

"Bem, bem, bem. Esme Cullen mostra suas verdadeiras garras. Acho que é isso que acontece quando o seu filho fica preso com o lixo da cidade. Eu ficaria amarga também." Ela disse com um sorriso diabólico.

"Vá se foder, Carmen, se a sua filha puder poupar algum homem para você, é claro." Ela rosnou. "Venham, meninas, nós temos cookies para assar." Ela disse calmamente enquanto dirigia o carrinho para longe da boca do inferno.

Eu fiquei parada ali atordoada. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de ouvir Esme bater boca como uma vândala de rua no meio da Thriftway, com metade da cidade escutando. Foi provavelmente um dos momentos mais memoráveis da minha vida. Esta mulher é a minha dona. Deus, como diabos eu sobrevivi sem ela? Eu nunca na minha vida a tomaria como certa novamente.

* * *

_... e o prêmio de mamãe urso mais uma vez vai para: Esme Cullen! A mulher está feroz... ainda mais depois de Carlie!_

_Desculpem a demora amadas, mas feriadão, marido e filhas em casa... passear e resolver coisinhas pendentes, já sabem não é? ;)_

_Beijo e até sexta!_

_**Nai.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

(Tradutora - Nai)

Beta - Ju Martinhão

**~ Edward ~**

Isabella decidiu ficar mais uma semana em Forks, para que os nossos pais pudessem passar mais tempo com Carlie. Eu sei que eles estavam felizes, mas eu não. Eu estava infeliz sem elas. Após apenas uma semana e meia sendo pai, eu estava viciado. Eu estava tão pronto para simplesmente abandonar a porra do meu emprego. Eu sabia que estava agindo como uma putinha chorona, mas eu não queria deixar as meninas com a minha mãe. Eu queria ficar com elas.

Eu estava sendo um idiota insuportável no trabalho, todo mundo estava cansado de mim, e eu podia ouvir todos perguntando o que tinha sido enfiado na minha bunda. Não importava. Fodam-se todos. Se eles tivessem o que eu tinha esperando por mim na porra de Forks, eles estariam mal humorados também. Eu tinha que trabalhar a semana toda até sexta-feira. Eu basicamente ia trabalhar, voltava para casa e dormia por algumas horas e voltava pelo mesmo caminho. Era a porra do inferno.

O início da semana tinha sido uma merda também. Eu mal tinha pronunciado duas palavras para Rosalie desde que voltei para casa. Eu me sentia culpado por estar perto dela, e isso não era realmente justo com ela, mas era apenas a forma como eu me sentia. Ela estava esmagada e envergonhada que, por causa do seu comportamento anterior, ela havia se tornado um pária para os seus amigos e familiares.

Sua mãe era tudo o que ela tinha depois que seu pai morreu, e ela realmente se tornou próxima de Charlie depois que ele se casou com Lilly. Ela se sentia desconfortável agora, e com Bella de volta, ela não tinha certeza de onde se encaixava. Ela queria tanto que Bella a aceitasse e perdoasse, mas eu sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil. Bella não era mais aquela garota passivo-agressiva de Forks. Ela era uma mulher forte, independente e mal-humorada, e não aceitaria Rosalie tão facilmente. Ela também era muito protetora com Carlie e deixou bem claro que não queria que elas tivessem qualquer interação. Isso teria que acontecer eventualmente, no entanto. Com Lilly e Charlie casados, Bella não teria escolha a não ser se envolver com Rose em algum ponto.

Charlie e Bella tiveram uma grande discussão sobre isso no início da semana, e eu sei que ela estava realmente chateada. Isso meio que me irritou, porque ele estava apenas procurando uma saída fácil para a situação, não levando em consideração o fato de que Rosalie tinha sido uma cadela para Bella durante anos, e foi parcialmente responsável pelos eventos que levaram à sua fuga.

Decidi ficar de fora disso. Rosalie teria que fazer isso sozinha, e quando Bella estivesse pronta. Eu não era a porra de um mediador, então eu seria time Suíça.

Eu odiava estar em casa e, felizmente, eu não estava muito por lá. Rosalie começou a ser uma verdadeira puta e eu acho que o fato de eu estar sendo distante estava tornando isso pior. Inicialmente ela estava bem sobre a coisa toda da reunião de família que eu a desconvidei, mas, desde que voltei, ela não tinha feito nada além de reclamar e lamentar. Eu tinha me divertido muito com Carlie para me importar se ela estava chateada porque perdeu isso. Eu estava cansado de todo mundo culpando a minha bunda por coisas que estavam fora do meu controle. Foi ela quem fodeu as coisas com Bella, então ela teria que lidar com isso. Eu não estragaria meu relacionamento com a minha filha só para que os seus sentimentos não fossem feridos.

Ela disse que estava tendo muita dificuldade em encontrar um lugar, e que levaria pelo menos um mês para sair oficialmente. Isso não funcionaria. Eu sabia que se ela estivesse aqui, a Menininha NÃO deixaria Carlie vir aqui. Eu totalmente compreendia, mas eu queria estar perto de Carlie. Poder vê-la fechar seus olhos a cada noite, e acordar com suas bobeiras de manhã era tudo o que eu queria. Eu tinha que me livrar de Rose.

Eu ponderei as formas possíveis de corrigir esta situação durante toda a semana no trabalho. Pensei em fazer Jasper vir morar comigo, para que ela pudesse ficar com o apartamento dele, ou eu ir morar com ele e deixar Rose na minha casa. Eu até pensei em ir morar com Emmett, mas ele morava tão fodidamente longe do trabalho, e até mesmo mais longe de Bella. Era tudo besteira.

Na sexta-feira eu estava exausto. Eu não tinha estado tão mentalmente e fisicamente drenado em não sei quanto tempo. Decidi dirigir direto para Forks, já que eu tinha três dias de folga, então eu poderia trazer Isabella e Carlie de volta para casa. Pelo menos eu teria mais alguns dias para ser pai em tempo integral.

Cheguei na casa dos meus pais por volta das 22hs, tendo ido direto do hospital, sem ao menos me trocar, ou passar em casa. Eu ainda tinha uma mochila de coisas no banco de trás da última semana, então era só lavar algumas peças de roupa e eu estaria bem.

Eu sabia que Carlie já estaria dormindo, então eu estava esperando poder passar um tempo com Bella. Nós estávamos fazendo progressos muito bons em conversar, e definitivamente um progresso no plano físico.

Eu queria tocá-la constantemente. Eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos dela e, ao longo da semana, ela estava cada vez mais confortável comigo fazendo isso. Eu não queria forçá-la, mas eu simplesmente precisava dela. Eu a amava muito e era difícil demais tentar ser bom. Dormir com Carlie todas as noites estava ajudando no controle da minha vontade de ir até o quarto dela e violá-la a cada noite, mas tudo no que eu pensava era em me esgueirar até lá e apalpá-la. Tenho certeza de que eu não teria ido mais além.

Mas o progresso que estávamos fazendo era encorajador. Quando ela saiu com Alice na sexta-feira anterior, eu fiquei fodidamente irritado no início. Eu estava com ciúmes, eu queria ficar com ela e eu estava chateado por ela ter escolhido Alice, e não eu. Eu consegui me acalmar e admiti que elas mereciam esse tempo juntas. Eu sabia o quanto foi difícil para a minha irmã quando ela perdeu Bella, então eu me sentia um merda tentando monopolizar toda a sua atenção. Acabei brincando de chá com Carlie com o novo conjunto de pequenas xícaras e bules de porcelana que minha mãe encontrou em uma loja de antiguidades. Ela estava tão animada, e, por sua vez, eu também. Eu provavelmente deveria ter me sentido um maricas enquanto inclinava – cheio de trejeitos - xícaras delicadas cheias de suco de maçã, mas não. Eu era um homem, um pai, para ser exato, e não há nada de maricas em ser um pai.

No meio do nosso chá, minha mãe veio me dizer que levaria alguns casacos na casa de Mike Newton para Bella e Alice. Eu não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de vê-la. Eu me ofereci para ir e disse a Carlie que, já que estávamos terminando nosso chá muito cedo, eu a levaria para tomar um sorvete no caminho para casa. Claro que ela agarrou a oportunidade, e nós estávamos no nosso caminho.

Eu a tinha tão agasalhada que ela parecia um pequeno esquimó. Ela esteve doente até uma semana atrás, e ainda estava tomando antibióticos, então eu não queria arriscar uma recaída.

Quando chegamos à festa, eu não poderia dizer se Bella estava chateada ou não por eu estar lá. Isso foi até que eu ouvi aquela puta da Maria abrir sua boca de merda. Foi tão bom dizer a todos aqueles filhos da puta que Carlie era minha filha. Senti como se eu fosse explodir de orgulho. Nunca deixou de me surpreender o quanto eu era sortudo. O olhar no rosto da Menininha era ilegível, mas eu sabia que precisava dela conosco. Eu não a veria por uma semana e não me importava se eu estava sendo egoísta. Ela pertencia a mim, a mim.

Fiquei tão fodidamente feliz quando me aproximei e ela se inclinou para mim e concordou em voltar para casa. O olhar no seu rosto dizia tudo. Ela sentia isso também, ela sabia disso. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro, em casa com a nossa família. A melhor parte disso era que ela queria isso, ela queria estar comigo e ficar comigo também. Eu não pude conter o sorriso presunçoso na porra no meu rosto enquanto eu guiava minhas meninas para fora daquela casa em meus braços. Elas eram todas fodidamente minhas.

Todos nós dormimos juntos no quarto de Emmett, a pedido de Carlie. Quando ela me pediu para levar a cama da tia Alice para o quarto dela para que pudéssemos dormir todos juntos, eu pensei que explodiria. Ela era tão fodidamente fofa, e o fato de que ela queria todos nós juntos tanto quanto eu, ajudou na minha decisão. Eu tinha uma parceira de crime, e ninguém conseguia resistir ao charme de Carlie. Ela me ajudaria a fazer sua mamãe concordar, e eu seria como Flynn*****.

_*__Errol Flynn__: ator australiano que ficou conhecido por seus papéis românticos e também por ter ficado famoso da noite para o dia. (1909 – 1959)._

Larguei minha bolsa no hall de entrada e já podia ouvir a risada vindo da sala de estar. Isso me fez sorrir quando eu entrei e vi minha mãe, irmã e a Menininha sentadas no chão em frente à TV. Eu podia ver as garrafas espalhadas ao redor delas e ri. Nenhuma delas era de beber, e eu me perguntei o que havia provocado esta festa improvisada.

Fiquei nas sombras, observando por um tempo. Elas eram hilárias. Elas estavam rindo e misturando bebidas em copos de tequila e uivando como almas penadas. Eu não tinha visto minha mãe ou irmã tão despreocupadas e felizes em um longo tempo. A casa não tinha sido tão cheia de luz ou amor desde que Bella nos deixou. Sua ausência nos deixou vazios.

Senti um puxão na minha calça e me virei para ver o meu anjinho sonolento esfregando seus olhos.

"Papai?" Ela perguntou com cautela.

"Shhh, olá, pequena. O que você está fazendo acordada?" Eu perguntei enquanto me abaixava para pegá-la.

"Eu estava esperando por você. Mamãe disse que você estava voltando para casa." Ela respondeu meio grogue.

_Casa. __Sim, eu estava._

Nossa pequena troca alertou as meninas da minha presença e todas elas se iluminaram.

"EDWAAAAARD!" Bella gritou bêbada. Ela cambaleou pelo chão antes de se levantar e correr por toda a sala até mim. Ela me deu um beijo desleixado de boca aberta, que errou minha boca. Eu não estava reclamando, confie em mim. Se ela queria babar e babar por todo o meu rosto, eu estava mais do que dentro.

"Ei, Menininha, você está bêbada?" Eu perguntei, afirmando o óbvio.

"Simmm." Ela disse, arrastando o 'm' no final.

"Estamos todas bêbadas. Tivemos um dia fodido, então estamos comemorando." Alice disse de forma arrastada.

Segurei o braço de Bella e a levei de volta para a sala para sentar. Ela instantaneamente se enrolou no meu colo e começou a me beijar sugestivamente. Se eu não estivesse segurando minha filha de três anos, ela teria tido uma boceta cheia do pequeno Eddie ali. Eu fiquei tão excitado pela sua agressividade, (que, entenda você, eu NUNCA tinha visto), que eu estava quase vibrando. Era o melhor tipo de tortura.

Eu cuidadosamente a afastei e dei a ela um olhar severo enquanto colocava Carlie no meu colo, com segurança longe do meu tesão monstro. Não seria nada bom apunhalar a perna do meu anjo com o meu pau. Foi o momento mais terrivelmente embaraçoso da minha vida. Bem-vindo à paternidade, eu acho, onde as ereções nem sempre são bem-vindas.

"Menininha, sente." Eu pedi a ela. Ela fez beicinho, mas obedeceu e foi sentar no chão, apoiando as costas contra as minhas pernas.

"Papai..." Carlie arrulhou enquanto agarrava o meu rosto e puxava minha atenção para os seus olhos.

"O que, bebê?" Perguntei enquanto esfregava seu nariz com o meu.

"Nós vimos um javali!" Ela disse animadamente.

Eu ri para ela, e minha mãe e irmã começaram a rir como hienas. A Menininha caiu de lado, segurando sua cintura firmemente em um ataque de riso e eu fiquei imediatamente curioso sobre o javali.

"Onde você viu um javali, bebê?" Perguntei a Carlie, já que ela era, obviamente, a pessoa mais madura na sala no momento.

"No supermercado. Ela estava perto dos cookies e ela foi desagradável." Ela disse torcendo o nariz.

Isso fez com que as meninas se dobrassem e uivassem novamente. Era contagioso e eu ri junto com elas, ainda me perguntando onde diabos em Forks apareceria um javali... e o que diabos É um javali?

"Não as incentive, Edward." Meu pai tentou dizer seriamente atrás de mim. Ele caminhou ao redor do sofá e sentou ao meu lado e colocou Carlie em seu colo. Eu poderia dizer que, além do tom de voz que ele estava usando, ele estava tentando desesperadamente conter sua risada.

"Então, o que diabos está acontecendo? Quero dizer, eu entendi a bebedeira." Eu disse, apontando para as trigêmeas podre de bêbadas, "Mas um javali?"

A palavra desencadeou uma nova rodada de risadas, fazendo com que a minha mãe saltasse no ar e corresse para o banheiro gritando que estava fazendo xixi nas calças. Não é uma visão que eu precisasse, a propósito.

"Parece que as senhoras encontraram um problema na Thriftway hoje." Ele disse calmamente, levantando a sobrancelha. Ele me deixou curioso.

"O que diabos aconteceu? Alguém se machucou?" Eu perguntei, subitamente preocupado. Quero dizer, javalis são perigosos?

"Não, ninguém ficou ferido." Ele me deu um sorriso tranquilizador. "Elas esbarraram com Carmen Denali. Ela agiu de maneira usual – totalmente sem classe – e, bem... sua mãe estava em uma forma rara." Ele riu. "Parece que se tornar uma avó trouxe a briguenta de rua em sua mãe à tona." Ele riu.

Espere... minha mãe brigando na rua? Que diabos?

"Que diabos! Ela fodidamente bateu em Carmen Denali, porra? Isso é incrível!" Eu gritei, cheio de orgulho pela minha mãe durona. Ela certamente ganhará diamantes de Natal este ano.

"Não, ela não bateu nela, mas machucou seu ego." Ele disse, novamente levantando a sobrancelha. Eu gostaria que ele cortasse a merda e fosse direto ao ponto às vezes.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward! Foi radical! Ela totalmente se levantou e a insultou e à putinha pilantra da filha dela. Todos no supermercado estavam ouvindo! Carmen ficou fodidamente roxa de tão envergonhada!" Alice lamentou.

Olhei para a minha Menininha, que agora estava muito quieta olhando para as suas mãos enquanto brincava com a bainha da sua blusa.

"Baby?" Perguntei enquanto acariciava seus cabelos suavemente. Ela olhou para mim e parecia envergonhada? Com medo? O que diabos aconteceu?

"Menininha, o que ela fez para você?" Eu perguntei, tentando segurar minha ira.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo para a porra da sua blusa. Olhei para o meu pai, que estava balançando a cabeça.

"Eu levarei Carlie lá para cima, ela adormeceu. Eu já volto." Ele disse enquanto se dirigia para as escadas. Minha mãe voltou para a sala ao mesmo tempo, ou devo dizer, tropeçou.

"Mãe, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu hoje?" Perguntei incisivamente.

Ela riu um pouco e sorriu orgulhosamente. Ela desabou no sofá ao meu lado e acariciou o cabelo de Bella.

"Com prazer." Ela começou. "Fomos ao supermercado porque Bella e Carlie queriam fazer cookies para o seu retorno." Ela sorriu largamente para mim e afagou a cabeça de Bella como um cachorrinho. "Então, nós fomos às compras e esbarramos naquela reprodutora de vagabundas sem tato. Ela abriu aquela boca suja dela e eu não poderia deixá-la escapar. Ninguém fala dos meus filhos daquela forma e sai ileso. Ela é apenas uma harpia invejosa. Você já viu a minha neta, pelo amor de Deus? Ela é a invejosa da cidade!" Ela gritou alto, bêbada, jogando os braços no ar para dar ênfase.

Levantei minha sobrancelha para ela e sorri. Minha mãe era um tipo.

"Então, o que há com o javali?" Eu perguntei.

Isso as levou a iniciar suas risadas novamente, e Isabella saiu do seu mau humor para participar. Eu estava, obviamente, por fora.

"Carlie perguntou quem era aquela senhora má quando estávamos indo embora e a mamãe disse, 'Oh, apenas um javali!'" Alice riu. "E então, Carlie se virou no assento do carrinho de compras, fez uma careta e gritou, 'JAVALI MAU!'".

Alice estava ficando azul neste momento de tanto rir. Eu estava com medo de ela explodir um órgão interno.

Comecei a rir com elas, porque eu podia ver exatamente Carlie dizendo 'javali mau'. Eu perdi toda a porra da ação. Eu ainda estava irritado por alguém ter abordado Bella em público, e sendo aquele pedaço de lixo tornou pior. Eu faria àquela puta uma visita na parte da manhã. Você não fode com a minha família, e que tipo de covarde de merda faz isso na frente de uma criança? Eu deveria enfiar meu pé na bunda dela, só por isso. Senti uma vontade séria de jogar ovo na porra da casa dela como se eu estivesse no ensino médio. Eu precisava de Emmett aqui para ajudar a inventar algumas brincadeiras. Puta fodida.

"Você está bem, baby?" Perguntei a Bella.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Eu sabia que algo assim aconteceria eventualmente, então, tanto faz. Está feito. Ela não pode me atingir." Ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

Eu estava tão orgulhoso dela. Esta era a menina que fugiu por causa da fofoca de garotas malvadas, e agora ela não dava a mínima. Eu sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes a partir de agora, porque ela era forte, ela podia fazer qualquer coisa. Porra, ela tinha feito de tudo já. Ela sobreviveu sendo uma fugitiva adolescente, teve um bebê sozinha, cuidou de uma paciente com câncer e sua família e, eventualmente, enfrentou o seu passado. Eu acho que todas essas peças construíram a força dela. Ela era incrível.

Fiquei sentado no sofá e assisti as três ficarem cada vez mais bêbadas e ouvi suas conversas vazias. Eu estava finalmente cansado demais para permanecer acordado, então fui para o quarto do Carlie. Eu estava no meio da escada quando ouvi passos correndo em minha direção. Eu me virei a tempo de pegar Isabella quando ela pulou em meus braços.

Foi um pouco inesperado, mas definitivamente uma surpresa agradável. Ela começou a banhar meu pescoço com beijos enquanto envolvia seus braços em torno de mim. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da bebida nela, e suspirei. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu transar com ela enquanto ela estivesse bêbada. Depois de todo esse tempo esperando por ela, eu queria ter certeza que ela soubesse o que diabos estava acontecendo. Por mais que eu a quisesse, eu queria mais que ela estivesse feliz. Ela ficaria fodidamente irritada se eu transasse com ela hoje à noite, mesmo que ela quisesse agora. Eu sabia que pela manhã ela se sentiria completamente diferente.

"Menininha, mais devagar." Eu disse baixinho enquanto esfregava os braços dela com as palmas das minhas mãos.

Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente e fez beicinho. Ela estava me matando. Meu pau estava implorando para ser libertado.

"Eu quero dormir abraçççççada com você, Edwaard." Ela falou arrastado. "Por favor, você não quer carinho e aconchego e... coisas... com... comigo?" Ela disse enquanto se aninhava no meu peito.

Porra, sim, sim, e, inferno, sim.

"Vamos, baby. Você vai cair nesses degraus." Eu disse enquanto tentava endireitar os pés dela na escada.

Andei com ela cuidadosamente pelas escadas, e esperava fodidamente que ela não vomitasse. Eu amava a Menininha, mas ninguém gosta de vômito. Nós finalmente chegamos no topo das escadas quando a minha mãe berrou para nós.

"É melhor vocês se ocuparem fazendo bebês aí em cima, Edward. Eu quero mais bebês bonitos para enfiar na cara daquelas vacas!"

Eu não me virei, mas ri baixinho. Ela era como um disco quebrado. Senti Isabella rir embaixo do meu braço e olhei para baixo para vê-la olhando para mim.

"Nós vamos fazer alguns bebês essssssa noite, Edwaard? Ela sussurrou com um grande sorriso em seu rosto bêbado.

"Cale-se, Menininha, ou eu vou fodê-la esta noite e você não saberá a diferença. Vamos colocar sua bunda bêbada na cama." Eu ri.

Ela assentiu para mim como uma idiota bêbada e finalmente chegamos ao quarto de Emmett. Chutei a porta aberta e a levei para dentro. Ela caiu pesadamente na cama, deitada de bruços com as pernas penduradas para fora. Que espetáculo a ser visto. Eu suspirei e balancei minha cabeça. Isto não era o que eu esperava encontrar quando cheguei aqui, mas estava tudo bem enquanto eu pudesse abraçar a minha garota. Sim, ela estava bêbada e provavelmente chutaria a minha bunda pela manhã, mas eu teria várias horas antes que isso acontecesse e eu definitivamente as aproveitaria.

Eu a apoiei nos travesseiros e a movi para que eu pudesse puxar as cobertas para baixo, e notei que ela já estava dormindo. Eu a cobri e dei um rápido beijo em sua testa antes de ir para o quarto de Carlie para um beijo de boa noite. Ela ficaria irritada de manhã quase acordasse sem mim, mas eu esperava que ela simplesmente se juntasse a mim e a Menininha quando acordasse.

Ela estava roncando baixinho quando cheguei, seus dedinhos segurando as orelhas do coelhinho rosa que eu comprei para ela no dia em que encomendamos sua cama. Ela estava pacífica e contente e dormindo, então eu suavemente beijei seu rosto e puxei firmemente as cobertas em torno dela.

Deixei meu anjo e voltei para a cama com a minha Menininha. Tirei minha roupa, deixando apenas minha boxer, e subi na cama. Eu não tinha certeza se era uma ideia muito boa tocá-la, já que ela não estava realmente coerente quando sugeriu abraços e outras coisas, então eu apenas me aproximei dela e descansei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Tinha sido uma semana longa e difícil, e eu estava finalmente relaxado. Assim que fechei meus olhos, senti um pequeno corpo quente se enrolar ao meu lado. Senti a cabeça dela no meu peito, sua perna sobre a minha e sua mão no meu coração.

Espero que ela soubesse que ela o segurava para sempre.

Fiquei feliz que na manhã seguinte minha Menininha não estava se sentindo estranha, ou incomodada, depois de me encontrar na cama com ela. Ela acordou antes de mim e eu a senti levemente beijar meu peito nu antes de sair da cama e sair do quarto. Eu fiquei na cama por um tempo, apenas olhando para o teto pensando nas coisas.

As últimas semanas haviam sido incríveis. Era tão louco pensar que tudo era real, que estava apenas começando para nós.

O resto do fim de semana com meus pais foi muito tranquilo; apenas coisas normais de família, mas foi ótimo. Eu não acho que já tivesse visto meus pais tão felizes. Eu poderia dizer que eles estavam realmente chateados sobre nós voltarmos para casa, e Carlie estava praticamente histérica quando começamos a carregar o carro. Ela se enfurnou em seu quarto e se recusou a sair. Ela insistiu que nós TÍNHAMOS que viver lá, todos nós no quarto dela. Ela era uma coisinha determinada, e era praticamente impossível dizer não a ela. Ela tinha me convencido, eu ficaria feliz em arrumar minhas coisas, voltar para a casa da mamãe e viver no quarto de Carlie. Eu estava a bordo para tudo.

A Menininha estava ficando IRRITADA porque eu estava cedendo. Porra, era uma boa ideia, mesmo que fosse louca. Ela não estava de acordo, e então tivemos que ir embora. Minha mãe conseguiu tirar Carlie do quarto com promessas de visitas semanais. Eu não tinha certeza de como faríamos isso, mas ela prometeu, então imaginei que eu poderia muito bem deixá-la lidar com isso.

A Menininha e Carlie dormiram a viagem toda e eu segui pela estrada sorrindo como um idiota. Tenho certeza que as pessoas que passavam por mim achavam que eu era louco, mas eu não liguei. Eu estava mais feliz do que jamais tinha sido, e as duas beldades no meu carro eram a razão.

Foi terrível deixá-las em casa, porém. Eu senti como se estivesse perdendo um membro. Carlie fez outra birra, e eu fiz a promessa de que eu nunca deixaria passar um dia sem vê-la. Se isso significava que eu tivesse duas horas de sono por dia, então que fosse assim.

A Menininha estava um pouco mais fechada quando chegamos à sua casa e eu não tinha certeza de onde tinha vindo isso, então eu sabia que nós precisávamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós durante o fim de semana. Eu esperava que ela não estivesse arrependida, porque eu certamente não estava.

Carreguei Carlie para dentro de casa e a coloquei na cama. Voltei para o carro e peguei todas as malas e levei para dentro.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de chá? Uma cerveja, ou algo assim?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Eu gostaria disso. Uma cerveja seria ótimo, eu realmente gostaria de ficar e conversar, se estiver tudo bem." Perguntei timidamente.

"Eu gostaria disso." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Ela entregou-me uma cerveja depois de abrir a tampa em cima do balcão.

Nós nos sentamos em sua pequena sala de estar e, pela primeira vez, eu realmente dei uma olhada no ambiente. Era muito modesto, sem muita mobília, mas decorado com muito esmero. Ela tinha as paredes cobertas com belas peças de arte, todas com temas de oceano e água. Isso me fez sorrir, pensando no quanto ela gostava de água quando era criança. Parecia que isso não tinha mudado. Havia algumas pinturas emolduradas em simples quadros brancos, e algumas fotos. Dei um passo mais perto para dar uma boa olhada nelas. Elas eram muito boas, e realmente bonitas.

"Eu gosto das fotos. Onde você as conseguiu?" Perguntei sobre o meu ombro.

"Oh, hum... as pinturas eu comprei em vários lugares, principalmente de artistas locais da Califórnia e em festivais de arte no calçadão. As fotografias eu mesma tirei. Elas são todas de Venice Beach, onde nós morávamos." Ela disse com orgulho.

"Uau, elas são muito boas, Menininha." Eu disse quando me virei e dei a ela um sorriso.

"Obrigada. Eu simplesmente amava muito isso. Estava sempre mudando, e eu queria documentar isso de alguma forma, sabe?" Ela disse pensativamente.

"Você realmente amava tudo lá, hein?" Eu perguntei.

"A praia, sim, muito. Algo sobre a água ser realmente sobre curar e nutrir. Eu amava a paz que ela me dava." Ela disse com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

Quando olhei para ela, eu poderia ver a menina com medo de novo. Aquela garota que deixou sua casa, quebrada e com medo. Ela encontrou consolo na natureza, e era algo que sempre foi familiar para ela, o oceano. Eu estava contente por ela encontrado uma maneira de lidar com seus demônios.

"Então..." Eu parei. Eu realmente queria descobrir mais sobre a sua vida enquanto ela estava fora. Eu tinha ouvido apenas boatos, tanto dela quanto de Victoria. Ela viveu uma existência completamente diferente longe de nós, e eu estava mais do que curioso.

"Então, como é por lá? Eu estou curioso, já que nunca estive lá. Eu só ouvi o quanto a Califórnia é suja e lotada, mas estas fotos pintam uma história muito diferente." Eu cutuquei.

"Hum, bem, é muito diferente. Los Angeles é ENORME. Não é apenas uma cidade como é aqui, há todas essas cidades adjacentes, e algumas são realmente lindas, outras são apenas, bem... não. Elas têm um monte de pobreza lá, mas também têm o oposto polar, onde estão os mega ricos, como Beverly Hills, ou como Malibu. Onde nós morávamos era um pouco no limbo. É muito boêmio... artístico. Há muita aceitação lá. Os sem-teto vêm em bandos, e é uma cidade muito turística, mas pequena em relação à cidade grande. Foi muito esclarecedor viver lá. Eu amava. Nós voltaremos para lá em agosto." Ela acrescentou calmamente enquanto olhava para as suas mãos.

"O QUÊ?" Perguntei mais alto do que eu queria.

"Só para uma visita. Eu aluguei uma casinha na praia de Laguna antes de sabermos que nos mudaríamos, é um dos lugares favoritos de Carlie e meu também... É só um período de férias." Ela disse defensivamente.

"Eu vou com vocês, então." Eu exiji.

"Hum, ok. Carlie amaria isso. Acho que sua mãe nos encontrará lá também." Ela disse, e parecia que ela estava animada com a perspectiva de irmos juntos. Eu estava sorrindo amplamente.

"Então, de quanto tempo serão essas pequenas férias?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, hum... eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Eu aluguei a casa por uma semana e depois eu voltaria para Veneza e ficaria um pouco por lá, já que Garrett não decidiu o que fará com a casa ainda, você sabe, vendê-la ou mantê-la. Eu acho que é muito difícil para ele. Foi a casa deles por tanto tempo, e eu acho que seria muito difícil viver lá sem Kate." Ela disse com uma careta.

Eu não tinha pensado no Hulk durante toda a semana, e decidi pescar sobre o relacionamento deles um pouco. Eu ainda não estava verdadeiramente interessado nesse cara, eu estava com ciúmes que eles parecessem ser tão próximos.

"Então, ele não está levando numa boa, está difícil lidar com a morte da sua esposa?" Eu perguntei hesitantemente.

Ela soltou uma risada curta e sem humor. "Difícil não poderia nem começar a descrever. Eu pensei que o perderia também. Ele se perdeu, ele ainda não é o mesmo sem ela. Dói vê-lo sofrer. Ele a amava muito. Eu não acho que ele saiba como viver sem ela." Ela disse com tristeza.

Eu imediatamente senti pena do cara. Eu poderia me relacionar com aquele sentimento de vazio, eu já estive lá, eu senti o mesmo quando a perdi. Eu morri por dentro, e eu me sentia quase culpado pela sorte de ter a minha Menininha de volta, ele nunca teria. Se a Menininha morresse, eu estaria em um buraco ao lado dela no dia seguinte, sem dúvida. Meu coração começou a martelar no meu peito e eu fiz uma prece silenciosa pela alma dele.

"Então, como ele consegue? Quero dizer, se fosse eu, Isabella, eu engoliria uma bala." Eu disse, olhando para ela com seriedade.

"Não fale assim." Ela silvou. "Nunca mais diga isso. Carlie, e quanto a Carlie, Edward?" Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pela sua bochecha.

Corri para ela e agarrei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu não tinha a intenção de assustá-la, eu estava apenas sendo honesto. Carlie... ela estava certa. Eu tinha Carlie para quem viver e pensar, e eu precisava encontrar forças para ser um homem melhor, um homem forte o suficiente para manter o amor das duas meninas em meu coração. Elas precisavam de mim.

"Shhh, eu não queria fazer você chorar, mas, baby... quando você se foi..." Eu parei. A dor de lembrar o que eu tinha atravessado quando ela desapareceu estava ameaçando me quebrar. Ela precisava entender.

"Eu sei como ele se sente, Menininha. Você era o meu mundo inteiro... meu coração, minha vida. Quando você me deixou, eu não tinha NADA. Eu poderia muito bem estar morto. Eu não sentia nada, vivia por nada, eu estava vazio. Você, e agora Carlie, são as únicas coisas que são capazes de preencher o buraco no meu coração. Ninguém nunca será capaz de substituí-las... NUNCA. Se você nunca tivesse voltado, eu teria vivido PARA SEMPRE sozinho, apenas com os restos de você no meu coração. Ele pertence a você, baby, eu te disse uma vez e eu quis dizer isso. _Mo Anan Cara Isabella._ Nós somos almas gêmeas. Isso não era uma espécie de bobagem de frase romântica. Isso era verdade, o destino, e nosso futuro. Carlie é a prova dessa merda." Eu disse, querendo muito que ela aceitasse todas as palavras.

"Você nunca saberá o quanto eu sinto, Edward, pelo que eu te fiz passar, o que todo mundo passou. Eu estava perdida, com medo..." Ela parou para tomar fôlego. "Eu estava com tanto medo de como eu me sentia por você. Era um sentimento que me consumia, e o pensamento de não ser correspondido me devastou. Eu estava quebrada por dentro. Eu acho que encontrar Victoria, o que me levou até Kate, era kismet – o destino. Kate me ensinou tanto sobre o amor, como ele é diferente e sempre está mudando. Não há preto e branco, e eu acho que eu era apenas jovem demais e tão apaixonada e perdida na emoção do nosso relacionamento, que eu não sabia de nada. Ela e Garrett passaram pelas mesmas coisas, Edward. As indiscrições dele eram muito mais graves e mais frequentes, mas eu também aprendi com ele que ninguém é perfeito, e os erros serão cometidos. As respostas dele para tudo, claro, é que os homens são animais." Ela fez uma pausa e riu. "Eu acho que eu apenas me senti tão rejeitada, e de certa maneira eu sempre esperei isso de você." Ela disse hesitantemente.

Ela olhou para baixo de novo, quase envergonhada. Eu estava furioso com esta revelação. O que diabos eu fiz para fazê-la pensar que eu não estava levando a sério o que nós tínhamos?

"Baby, olhe para mim." Eu pedi enquanto erguia seu queixo. "Por que diabos você esperava que eu a rejeitasse? Eu disse a você que a amava, eu estava falando sério".

"Mas, por quê? Por que eu? Por que você quereria estar amarrado a mim? Eu teria arruinado a sua vida. Você teria desistido de tanta coisa, para quê? _Por mim?_"

"Você está falando sério? Você não pode estar falando sério agora?" Eu perguntei, balançando a cabeça. "Isso é simplesmente estúpido, Isabella!" Eu gritei. "Você acha que não era digna só porque ficou grávida? O que você achou que eu faria quando descobrisse? Deixaria você? Eu estou meio que fodidamente insultado agora!" Eu fervi.

Ela começou a chorar, apertando as mãos em seu rosto. Eu levantei e comecei a andar pela sala. Eu estava furioso com ela. Sim, eu fodi com tudo e acho que se fosse o contrário, eu sentiria receio em confrontar-me com algo assim, mas, era eu, eu a amava. Eu teria ficado exatamente tão fodidamente feliz naquela época quando fiquei no quarto de hospital. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e lentamente voltei para ela. Eu a puxei de pé e a agarrei contra o meu peito.

"Isabella, você é frustrante pra caralho. Eu teria ficado tão fodidamente feliz em ouvir que você estava carregando meu filho, eu não acho que orgulho seja uma palavra grande o suficiente para descrever o que eu senti quando percebi que Carlie era minha. Se você pensa o contrário, bem, então eu não sei o que dizer a você. Eu teria contratado um fodido avião com faixa para anunciar isso! Eu teria percorrido a cidade gritando do topo dos meus pulmões. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para assisti-la gerar minha filha, Menininha, para estar ao seu lado enquanto você a trazia ao mundo. Eu agradeço a você por ela. Ela é um presente que eu certamente não mereço, mas aceito de bom grado. Ela é fodidamente incrível... exatamente como a mãe." Eu disse enquanto beijava suavemente o topo da sua cabeça repetidas vezes.

Nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, abraçados, aceitando nossas imperfeições e nossos erros fodidos. Tivemos nossas almas finalmente limpas. Eu sabia que ela lamentava o que tinha feito, e ela sabia que eu lamentava o meu lapso de julgamento. Foi um passo, e nós teríamos toda a nossa vida para continuar a viagem.

* * *

_Vou deixar a DR do casal para vocês analisarem. Eu prefiro salientar a fofura de Carlie achando que 'aquilo' era um javali. Pobre do bicho... kkkk_

_Beijos amadas!_

_**Nai.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

(Tradutora - Ju Martinhão)

**~ Bella ~**

A adaptação à vida real depois de viver em Forks foi um grande feito. Carlie estava tão triste, ela sentia falta de estar com Esme terrivelmente. Eu sentia sua dor.

Eu chorei até dormir na primeira noite em que chegamos em casa. Eu estava tão confusa com todas as emoções que eu tinha em curso. Eu sentia falta de Esme e Alice mais do que eu poderia sequer expressar em palavras. Passar esse tempo com a família foi, de longe, algumas das melhores lembranças que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu me sentia como a velha Bella de novo, e percebi que eu tinha realmente a colocado em uma concha para me manter segura enquanto eu estava na Califórnia. Eu segui com a minha vida, mas não era realmente a minha vida. Era uma vida improvisada, que estava apenas colocando um pé na frente do outro para passar. Era patético, uma vez que eu realmente pensei sobre isso.

Felizmente, Esme estava pensando em fazer viagens semanais para Seattle para visitar. Ela viria uma vez por semana e passaria a noite para ficar conosco. Ela disse que não podia suportar não ver Carlie pelo menos com essa frequência. Eu estava simplesmente feliz que ela estava vindo, porque se eu fosse honesta, eu não poderia ficar tanto tempo sem vê-la também.

Passar tanto tempo com Edward enquanto estávamos lá também foi maravilhoso. Depois de estar com ele durante toda a primeira semana, eu me sentia fisicamente doente uma vez que ele tinha ido embora. Eu sentia falta dele terrivelmente quando estava vivendo na Califórnia, mas nada poderia me preparar para os sentimentos que eu tinha quando ele voltou a trabalhar.

E eu não posso acreditar que eu tinha basicamente o molestado na minha coragem bêbada. Eu deveria ter ficado mortificada, mas eu não estava. Eu estava mais triste que ele não quisesse mais. De todas as vezes para ele agir como um cavalheiro!

Eu tinha um show chegando em duas semanas, exatamente antes da nossa viagem para a Califórnia, e eu precisava começar a fazer as fantasias. Esme queria vir me ajudar a fazê-las, e eu fiquei em êxtase. Eu adorava quando Katie e eu passávamos o dia todo costurando juntas, e compartilhar isso com Esme tornou isso um pouco mais perfeito. Isso me trouxe de volta para os dias em que eu era mais jovem e nós fazíamos coisas assim.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa, no entanto, porque ela queria ir ao show me ver dançar. Não era como se eu tivesse vergonha nem nada, mas, uhm... era um grande negócio. Esta era Esme, minha mãe. Eu queria fazer bem e impressioná-la. Eu queria que ela se orgulhasse, e achar que eu estava fazendo algo para se orgulhar. Carlisle, Emmett e Alice viriam também, e isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Apenas o pensamento de Carlisle me vendo na minha fantasia me deixava de cabelo em pé.

Meu pai rejeitou o meu pedido para vir, afirmando que era um ambiente desagradável. Argumentei com ele, pois ele não tinha nenhuma ideia de que tipo de ambiente era, já que ele, primeiro: nunca tinha ido ao clube, e, segundo: ele nem sequer sabia o que diabos era burlesco. Graças a Edward, ele só podia imaginar um poste, luzes estroboscópicas e saltos plataforma. Idiota. Nossa briga não terminou aí, é claro, porque como qualquer outra conversa que tivemos desde que eu cheguei em casa... ele teve que jogar a minha mãe na mistura.

Depois de todo esse tempo, ela não tinha sequer tentado um telefonema. Achei que, no mínimo, ela estaria curiosa sobre a sua neta, mas não. Como Charlie colocou, ela estava deixando a decisão nas minhas mãos. Quem diabos fazia isso? Eu sou sua filha, não um velho colega de faculdade, pelo amor de Deus. Eu sabia que estava cercada por pessoas que amavam Carlie e eu. Como minha mãe nunca esteve lá para mim antes... quando eu realmente precisava dela, por que diabos eu precisaria dela agora? Simplesmente parecia mais problemas do que valia à pena neste momento. Eu não precisava de nenhuma distração agregada de uma mãe ausente.

Edward teve a mesma atitude que o meu pai no que diz respeito à minha dança. Nós tivemos uma briga gigantesca sobre isso, mas eu não estava disposta a recuar. Isso era algo para mim, só meu. Eu precisava ficar com aquele pequeno pedaço de mim que ninguém poderia tirar. Ele deteve o poder e afastou as coisas de mim uma vez, e ele me deixou abalada. Isto era meu, eu precisava ter isso meu para a minha própria sanidade. Não era como se eu estivesse dançando todas as noites, então ele lidaria com isso, ou não, isso era decisão dele.

Edward tinha sérios problemas com estar no controle. Ele estava determinado a ter o seu caminho o tempo todo. Estava o deixando louco que eu não ficaria simplesmente sentada e o deixaria ditar a minha vida. Eu não tinha 16 anos, eu era uma mulher adulta com sua própria vida, e ele precisava começar a me tratar com esse respeito.

Victoria tinha decidido que o nosso próximo show giraria em torno de um tema de circo, como um grande tipo de coisa. Ela tinha ido a um show recentemente em uma das suas viagens de negócios e viu um show similar. Ela amou a ideia e disse que a energia era divertida e atrevida. Eu estava animada porque sabia que havia infinitas possibilidades no que diz respeito aos figurinos e cenografia. Eu estava realmente animada para colocar as coisas em andamento.

Imaginei que eu poderia muito bem criar uma fantasia que fosse um pouco mais modesta do que o habitual, e isso possivelmente pacificaria Edward. Se ele visse que eu não estava caindo fora da roupa, ele poderia estar disposto a ceder um pouco, talvez vir assistir. Sério, a fantasia na qual ele me viu na última vez cobria mais do que qualquer traje de banho que eu possuía. Pensei que ele estava sendo ridículo sobre a coisa toda, e tudo isso decorria das suas tendências de homem das cavernas. Deus me livre de fazer qualquer coisa sem a sua permissão.

Uma grande parte minha queria que ele viesse me ver dançar. Ele admitiu que deixou o clube na primeira noite em que me viu e isso me deixou um pouco decepcionada. Eu queria que ele me assistisse e tivesse orgulho de mim. Eu queria que ele me visse tão bela e desejável. Esta era realmente a única vez que eu me sentia assim, e eu o queria lá. A outra parte minha ainda estava um pouco envergonhada. Não era realmente envergonhada por si só, era apenas a timidez sobre dançar na frente dele. Alice estava certa sobre o que eu era capaz de fazer na frente de uma plateia. A única coisa que ela não entendia era que eles eram estranhos anônimos e sem rosto, o que tornava mais fácil para mim. Eu era capaz de atingir esse estágio e me concentrar na Bella interior, a garota que era forte, confiante e sexy. Eu queria compartilhar essa parte minha com Edward, mas isso simplesmente parecia ser impossível neste momento.

Arrumei Carlie para ir ao centro para fazer compras de tecidos para as fantasias. Eu estava realmente animada sobre começar a fazê-las, e eu também queria comprar algumas coisas para fazer para Carlie alguns vestidos para o resto do verão.

Uma vez que ela estava pronta, fomos até a esquina para esperar o ônibus. Felizmente, nós tínhamos apenas um para pegar, um bônus quando se anda com uma menininha se contorcendo.

Imaginei que, desde que nós estaríamos na área, eu veria se Edward estava disponível para o almoço. Ele estava trabalhando em turnos duplos a semana toda e não tinha sido capaz de passar por aqui para visitar. Nós duas sentíamos a falta dele, e eu sabia que Carlie estaria no céu se ela fosse capaz de ver seu papai. Minha pobre menina chorava até dormir toda noite desejando que ele estivesse lá para colocá-la para dormir. Eu sabia que todas aquelas malditas festas do pijama em Forks morderiam a minha bunda.

Peguei meu telefone quando nos sentamos no banco do ônibus, e digitei o seu número antes de segurá-lo na minha orelha. O telefone tocou seis vezes antes de ir para a caixa postal. Merda. Era em momentos como este quando eu gostaria de ter mensagens de texto.

_**Bella: "Ei, Edward, sou eu, Bella. Carlie e eu estávamos pensando em levá-lo para almoçar hoje, então, se você quiser ir, ligue-me." Eu segurei o telefone na direção de Carlie e ela gritou,**_

_**Carlie: "Tchau, papai".**_

Deixei escapar uma risada com a sua exuberância quando fechei o telefone e o empurrei de volta na minha bolsa. Ele provavelmente ainda estava muito ocupado, mas eu não podia evitar a minha decepção. Eu estava realmente ansiosa para vê-lo hoje, e eu sabia que Carlie estava também. Eu queria ter certeza de que eu estava fazendo os esforços, e para que ele soubesse que eu queria que isso entre nós aumentasse, eu queria mais... eu o queria.

Garrett estava de volta da sua viagem, e eu estava muito animada. Eu sentia falta daquele bobo como uma louca, e eu não podia acreditar que já havia passado um mês desde que eu o vi. Eu sabia que ele queria atualizações sobre a merda de Forks, então eu faria para ele o seu jantar favorito hoje à noite para comemorar o seu retorno. Carlie insistiu para que fizéssemos um bolo para ele, por isso fizemos esta manhã. Bolo de abacaxi remexido para o Pop. Não é de admirar que esta criança poderia ter este homem louco fazendo praticamente qualquer coisa no mundo que ela quisesse também. Ela o tinha enrolado em seu dedo mindinho. Homens são tão otários.

O ônibus finalmente apareceu e nós subimos. Deixei Carlie pagar a passagem e, em seguida, encontramos um assento. Pesquei o livro da minha bolsa para que ela pudesse ter alguma coisa para mantê-la ocupada. Era um daqueles fulanos eletrônicos interativos, então ela era completamente auto-suficiente na leitura no mundo do ônibus. Eu observei enquanto ela seguia as palavras com a pequena 'caneta' anexada e lia baixinho para si mesma. Eu acariciava seu cabelo enquanto ela lia e me senti relaxar enquanto nós chacoalhávamos para o centro de Seattle.

Demorou mais de 30 minutos para chegar no centro e, enquanto estávamos descendo do ônibus, meu telefone começou a zumbir com uma nova chamada. Eu o puxei para fora da minha bolsa e abri para atender.

_**Bella: "Olá." Eu respondi enquanto puxava a alça da minha bolsa mais para cima no meu ombro e agarrava a mão de Carlie enquanto caminhávamos.**_

_**Edward: "Ei, Menininha. Eu recebi sua mensagem".**_

_**Bella: "Oh, bom! Nós não podemos esperar para vê-lo Carlie tem estado tão..." Eu comecei a dizer antes de ele me cortar.**_

_**Edward: "Eu não serei capaz de almoçar hoje, estou inundado. Talvez possamos deixar para a próxima? Talvez eu possa passar na sua casa para um jantar hoje à noite? Como isso soa?"**_

Eu realmente não podia entender o tom da sua voz, mas ele parecia... irritado? Bravo? Foi estranho. Engoli o caroço que havia começado a se formar em minha garganta e respondi.

_**Bella: "Hum, não esta noite. Eu tenho planos, então eu acho que nós o veremos?" Eu parei, esperando para ver se ele me diria QUANDO nós o veríamos. Havia passado quatro dias, e Carlie enlouqueceria completamente se não ficasse algum tempo com ele em breve.**_

_**Edward: "Merda." Ele cuspiu alto, e então soltou um suspiro alto. Eu quase podia vê-lo apertando a ponte do seu nariz enquanto pensava. "E amanhã? Você pode vir amanhã e eu levarei as minhas garotas para almoçar? Vou levá-las em algum lugar legal?" Ele perguntou.**_

Balancei minha cabeça em frustração. Esme estaria aqui amanhã, e eu não poderia simplesmente descartá-la depois que ela viesse até aqui, além disso, nós teríamos a nossa pequena sessão de costura.

_**Bella: "Não vai dar certo." Eu disse com uma risada curta. Isso estava ficando realmente muito difícil.**_

_**Edward: "Eu fodidamente quero ver Carlie, Isabella! Foda-se então, eu vou até a sua casa amanhã e você pode me alimentar para que eu possa passar tempo com Carlie." Ele estalou.**_

Oh, inferno fodido que não.

**Bella: "Não fale comigo desse jeito, Edward! Você pode vê-la sempre que quiser. Eu não vi você terminando sua noite mais cedo no sábado para vir vê-la mais cedo, portanto, FODA-SE VOCÊ. Eu sei que você estava na casa de Emmett, então, não aja como se eu estivesse evitando a sua bunda! Eu me ofereci para levar VOCÊ para almoçar hoje para que você pudesse vê-la, mas você está ocupado demais, então FODA-SE VOCÊ!" Eu gritei.**

Desliguei o telefone. E irrompi na direção das lojas para as quais estávamos caminhando.

Que idiota.

Eu me senti mal por ser uma cadela e pensei em ligar de volta para ele e pedir desculpas, mas pensei melhor. Ele foi aquele com a atitude de merda, então eu seguiria com o meu dia e o aproveitaria.

Andei rapidamente em direção à pequena loja de tecidos que Victoria e eu tínhamos encontrado cerca de um mês atrás. Eles eram especializados em tecidos exclusivos e exóticos, então sua seleção era impecável.

Enquanto caminhávamos pela porta, Carlie gritou quando tocou o tecido de cetim que pendia das prateleiras. As cores eram ofuscantes e fascinantes enquanto andamos em torno da loja. No início, eu pensei que nunca encontraria uma loja como esta em Seattle. Eu estava estragada pela Fashion District em LA. Aquele lugar era um enorme e gordo sonho molhado em termos de têxteis. Não havia nada que você não pudesse encontrar lá, e sempre algo que você nunca estava procurando, mas se apaixonava por tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A loja era familiar, e a doce senhora que a possuía era tão útil e amável. Seu nome era Sra. Cope e ela me ajudou com as noções e guarnições que eu precisava também. Ela me informou da possibilidade de ideias de pedidos especiais, se fosse necessário, e ofereceu seus serviços como costureira também. Fiquei contente de ter tido a oportunidade de começar uma amizade com ela e assegurei-lhe que eu definitivamente voltaria.

Deixei Carlie escolher um par de tecidos de algodão para os seus vestidos e ela me convenceu a comprar tule roxo e spandex de seda lavanda para fazer para ela um collant e tutu para ela se fantasiar. Quem é o otário de novo?

Marchamos para fora alegremente balançando a nossa compra e eu decidi ir em frente e levá-la para almoçar, uma vez que era o plano original. Nós não tínhamos tido um dia mamãe-Carlie desde que deixamos a Califórnia, então isso seria bom para nós.

A área da cidade em que estávamos era realmente singular e artística. Encontramos uma pequena e bela delicatessen que tinha lugares no exterior e decidimos comer lá. As mesinhas de ferro forjado do bistrô continham gigantes guarda-chuvas verdes e as cadeiras tinham almofadas correspondentes. Pegamos uma mesa e Carlie arrebatou a margarida solitária que estava alojada no pequeno vaso sobre a mesa e começou a arrancar as pétalas.

"Carlie Alice!" Eu repreendi.

"Ele me ama... ele não me ama." Ela cantava com um pequeno sorriso.

"Baby, você não deve pegar a margarida, é decoração. Agora a mesa está triste." Eu disse enquanto balançava minha cabeça e fazia beicinho.

"Não, não está. É uma mesa... duh." Ela disse com um encolher de ombros.

"O que nós conversamos sobre o 'duh', Carlie?" Eu disse com firmeza. Ela estava ficando muito ousada com a rotina de mini-espertinha. Exposição demais a Victoria, com certeza.

"Eu não vou dizer mais isso. Desculpe, mamãe." Ela disse enquanto colocava a pobre flor sem pétalas de volta no vaso.

"Obrigada, bebê. Você é bonita demais para dizer coisas más." Dei um tapinha no seu nariz e peguei o cardápio.

"Ok, mamãe." Ela disse. Ela sentou-se e olhou para mim pensativamente por um momento, embalando seu rosto com as mãos enquanto seus cotovelos repousavam sobre a mesa.

"Mamãe?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, macaquinha?"

"Eu pensei que nós íamos almoçar com o papai." Ela disse com tristeza.

Dei a ela um doce sorriso tranquilizador e pensei cuidadosamente sobre o que eu diria. Eu ainda estava muito irritada com ele, eu não queria que isso saísse da maneira errada. Eu sabia que ela sentiu a tensão após o telefonema mais cedo, e eu só queria colocar sua mente à vontade.

"Ele tem trabalho, macaquinha. Ele virá para o almoço de amanhã para vê-la, está bem?" Eu disse a ela com ternura.

"Ok." Ela disse com um sorriso. Felizmente, ela era fácil de agradar.

Olhei para o cardápio, tentando decidir entre compartilhar um sanduíche de peru, ou frango com salada, e olhei para cima para perguntar a Carlie o que ela preferia. Eu tinha acabado de colocar o menu em cima da mesa quando senti o ar sendo varrido do meu peito.

Atrás de Carlie, a cerca de sete metros de distância, estava Edward. Ele estava saindo do restaurante italiano ao lado, com uma mulher. Não uma mulher qualquer, eu a reconheci. Ela era a enfermeira loira da noite em que levei Carlie para o hospital. Ela ainda estava em seu uniforme de hospital, mas ele estava vestido com calças pretas e uma camisa cinza de botões. A gravata dele estava puxada solta ao redor do seu pescoço, e ele estava usando sapatos pretos.

Puxei o ar pelo nariz e o segurei, assim eu não pularia a pequena cerca verde que cercava o pátio. Eu vi quando ele entregou ao manobrista um bilhete e enfiou as mãos nos seus bolsos, voltando-se para a enfermeira. Fodida vadia filha da puta enrolada de azul.

Ele não podia realmente nos ver de onde ele estava, mas eu não queria correr nenhum risco, então eu puxei a cadeira de Carlie para o meu lado da pequena mesa e segurei o cardápio na nossa frente. Naquele momento eu realmente desejei que estivéssemos no Denny, ou algo assim, então ela pelo menos encontraria interesse no maldito cardápio. Este era vazio de imagens ou realmente algo de interesse. Eu não podia arriscar que ela olhasse para cima, então decidi que simplesmente leria a maldita coisa para ela suavemente na íntegra, na esperança de que eu pudesse intrigá-la com minhas habilidades de leitura loucas.

Comecei com os aperitivos enquanto eu observava o Idiota e a Florence-Fode-Um-Médico esperando pelo carro. Foi apenas momentos depois que o carro apareceu e ele começou a guiá-la para o carro. Quando eu o vi tocar a parte inferior das costas dela com a mão e levá-la para o lado do passageiro do carro, eu quase me perdi. Apertei a porra do cardápio firmemente em minha mão e o esmaguei, fazendo com que Carlie risse.

"Shhh, não queremos que todos ouçam os especiais, Macaquinha. Eles comeriam tudo e nós não conseguiremos nada." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

Uma vez que ele estava em segurança no carro, peguei meu celular e decidi ver se o desgraçado mentiria abertamente enquanto eu o observava. Liguei rapidamente, entregando o cardápio para Carlie e esperando que ele atendesse. O telefone tocou cinco vezes... Ele ainda estava na calçada.

_**Edward: "Ei, você." Ele respondeu alegremente.**_

Sim, aposto que **você** está alegre, seu imbecil. Provavelmente acabou de receber um boquete da sua babá debaixo da mesa no restaurante. Não passou despercebido que ele não conseguiu me chamar pelo meu nome. Que música é essa? _Diga meu nome, diga meu nome?_ Sim, diga o meu nome, filho da puta.

_**Bella: "Olá, hum..." Merda, o que eu digo? Eu peguei você? Ele não está enganando se não estamos tecnicamente juntos, mas, ainda assim... PORRA.**_

_**"Hum... então você ainda está muito ocupado para o almoço de hoje?" Eu disse lentamente, simplesmente o desafiando a mentir para mim.**_

_**Edward: "Eu disse a você que estava ocupado, Isabella. Eu gostaria de poder. Escute, eu ligarei de volta para você daqui a pouco, está bem?"**_

Eu nem sequer senti a necessidade de dar-lhe uma resposta. Fechei meu telefone rudemente e o bati sobre a mesa de metal com um estrondo.

Carlie riu quando o pequeno vaso balançou e tombou, inundando o chão abaixo de nós com água.

"Você _delamou_." Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Oops!" Eu disse enquanto tentava limpar a bagunça com o meu guardanapo.

Nossa garçonete nos trouxe a nossa água e eu fiz o nosso pedido. Adicionei uma fatia gigantesca de torta de morango com sorvete de baunilha ao lado para nós dividirmos. Torta faz tudo melhor... eu esperava.

Comemos o nosso almoço e conversamos, bem, eu ouvi enquanto Carlie falava sobre a vovó vindo visitar. Ela contava os dias em seus dedinhos todas as manhãs esperando pela visita dela. Esta seria a segunda visita desde que chegamos em casa e Carlie estava praticamente pulando em sua cadeira.

Eu estava cansada, porém, e eu podia sentir a raiva escoando pelos meus poros. Primeiro ele nos descarta, então ele fala merda para mim como se eu o estivesse impedindo de ver Carlie.

Imbecil!

Decidi ligar para Victoria para uma carona, porque eu não achava que seria capaz de manter minhas lágrimas no limite por todo o caminho para casa naquele maldito ônibus. Ela, claro, estava jogando hockey de amígdalas com Emmett em algum lugar, então eu liguei para Alice, rezando para que ela pudesse vir para o resgate.

Ela concordou e nos disse que nos encontraria em uma hora. Eu disse a ela para nos encontrar na delicatessen, e nós ficaríamos apenas vendo vitrines no bairro até que ela estivesse pronta.

Encontramos uma agradável loja de artigos de papelaria e Carlie foi escolhendo materiais de arte. Ela gostava de pintura e colorir, e fazer artesanato. Ela era muito criativa e amava compartilhar suas criações com os outros.

Também comprei alguns cartões de memória e pastas de trabalho, já que ela iria para a pré-escola no outono. Ainda me surpreendia a cada dia o quanto ela estava crescendo.

Nós entramos e saímos de mais algumas lojas, paramos para uma limonada e sentamos por aí e observamos as pessoas enquanto esperávamos Alice. Além da besteira de Edward, nosso dia foi realmente muito divertido. Eu amava ser capaz de gastar tanto tempo com Carlie, e eu sabia que sempre valorizaria esses pequenos momentos. Isto era exatamente por que eu sabia que o trabalho no clube funcionava para o benefício de nós duas. Eu ganhava mais em uma noite como garçonete do que ganharia em uma semana no Starbucks, ou algum lugar assim, e eu era capaz de passar todo o meu tempo com ela.

Fui trazida para fora da minha pequena neblina por Alice buzinando de forma imprudente no meio-fio. Carlie correu para o carro e Alice estendeu a mão para abrir a porta.

"Aí está a minha princesa!" Ela disse, emocionada.

"Tia Alice! Você vai ver minhas tintas e meus desenhos!" Carlie disse enquanto se arrastava para o console central e envolvia seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Alice.

"Com certeza, Luz do Sol, vamos chegar em casa primeiro, ok?" Ela deu uma risadinha.

"Ok." Carlie disse. Ela se arrastou ao longo dos assentos para a parte de trás e subiu na cadeirinha.

Dobrei o banco da frente para que eu pudesse alcançar atrás e afivelei seu cinto de segurança.

"Eu nem sequer pensei na cadeirinha, Al, quando você a comprou?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava maravilhada que ela fosse tão pensativa.

"Logo depois que voltei da casa da mamãe. Eu sabia que a roubaria e, com você não tendo um carro, eu sabia que seria eu a condutora designada, então eu estava sendo pró-ativa." Ela sorriu.

"Isso é o que eu amo sobre vocês, Cullen, vocês estão sempre preparados." Eu ri.

"Bem, alguns de nós estão." Ela bufou.

"Você é uma idiota, você sabe disso, Alice!" Eu disse enquanto afivelava meu cinto de segurança.

"Então, o que vocês fizeram hoje?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhava por cima do seu ombro e puxava de volta para o tráfego.

"Eu precisava de tecido para o meu próximo show, e nós tivemos um dia de passeio para isso." Eu respondi.

"Divertido! Você deveria ter me ligado ontem à noite, eu teria inventado uma desculpa e ido junto." Ela disse com um beicinho.

"Da próxima vez, com certeza. Pensei que encontraríamos E. D. W. A. R. D. para o almoço, mas ele tinha outros planos, então nós apenas andamos por aí, em vez disso." Eu disse, mais irritada do que pretendia.

"O que diabos isso quer dizer, ele tinha planos?" Ela olhou para mim e torceu o nariz.

"Ele é um idiota, e eu contarei a você mais tarde. Esqueça o assunto na frente da macaquinha." Eu avisei enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás para Carlie.

"Sim, eu entendi. Então, o que vocês farão para jantar? Querem pegar algumas pizzas e bebidas?" Ela perguntou.

"Na verdade, Garrett está de volta, e eu farei o jantar, você deveria ficar para que possa conhecê-lo." Eu ofereci.

"POP! POP!" Carlie começou a cantar do banco de trás.

"Sim, Pop está de volta, bebê! Então, você quer?" Perguntei a ela novamente.

"Claro que eu quero! Ele soa legal, embora Emmett tenha dito que ele é um FDP assustador." Ela franziu a testa.

"Ele está certo, ele é, mas ele é um dos melhores homens que eu já conheci. Ele é um amor por completo. Você vai amá-lo." Eu ri levemente.

Quando chegamos à casa, Alice me ajudou a descarregar o carro, e ela e Carlie foram para a sala para brincar com os brinquedos dela. Comecei a trabalhar no jantar, enrolando as tortillas e espalhando o molho sobre as enchiladas. Eu tinha acabado de colocá-las no forno e estava começando a salada quando ouvi a campainha. Carlie pulou gritando 'POP' e fez seu caminho até a porta.

"Papai!" Ela gritou, e eu ouvi a familiar voz de veludo do idiota duas caras quando ele entrou pela porta com Carlie em seu quadril.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu bati, estreitando os olhos para ele.

Peguei um vislumbre de Alice à minha esquerda, mas mantive meus olhos estreitados no idiota.

"Estou aqui para ver Carlie, _ISABELLA, _qual diabos é o seu problema?"

"Seja como for, eu estou esperando companhia daqui a pouco, portanto, visite e depois VÁ EMBORA." Eu grunhi através dos meus dentes cerrados.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e então se estreitaram para mim em um olhar sombrio. Vá se foder, imbecil.

"Eu acho que ficarei para o jantar, para que eu possa colocar Carlie para dormir, soa bem, Menininha?" Ele disse presunçosamente enquanto piscava e passava por mim.

Eu fechei e abri minhas mãos ao meu lado, tentando me impedir de correr para o outro cômodo e golpeá-lo na boca. Senti Alice colocar sua mão no meu ombro, e pude senti-la levemente vibrando com a risada.

"Eu nunca, e eu quero dizer NUNCA, vou me acostumar com Edward recebendo uma resposta a ele. O que diabos aconteceu, afinal? Da última vez que eu vi vocês dois era tudo sol e potes de mel, e agora vocês dois são todos nuvens de chuva e emo. Qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou.

Puxei Alice para o meu quarto e bati a porta. Eu me apoiei contra a porta e respirei fundo antes de falar.

"Ok, então eu liguei para Edward esta manhã para ver se ele queria almoçar conosco, e ele disse que não tinha tempo, então, tanto faz, certo?" Ela assentiu e eu continuei. "Ok, então nós estamos nessa pequena delicatessen onde estávamos esperando por você, e nós nos sentamos no pátio. Eu olho para cima, e ninguém menos que Edward está saindo do Andiamo, aquele restaurante italiano ao lado." Eu disse rapidamente.

Alice abriu os olhos um pouco mais e fez um gesto com as mãos para que eu continuasse

"Ok, então, vá em frente..." Ela cutucou.

"Mas, ele não estava SOZINHO. Ele estava com uma enfermeira, eu a reconheci do hospital." Eu disse enquanto levantava minhas sobrancelhas para enfatizar meu ponto.

"Como ela era?" Alice perguntou com raiva quando colocou as mãos nos seus quadris rudemente.

"Loira, cerca de 1m55cm, seios grandes, olhos azuis." Descrevi a depravada tão claramente como eu poderia lembrar.

"Aposto que era Jane." Ela assentiu.

"Sim, Jane... é ela. Você a conhece?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, ela é inofensiva, EU ACHO. Por que ele saiu para almoçar com ela eu não sei, mas eu sei que eles são amigos, então eu não surtaria." Ela disse quando deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

Suspirei e balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu não estou com ciúme que ele a levou para almoçar, quero dizer, nós não estamos sequer 'juntos juntos', sabe? Risque isso... eu estou com ciúme." Eu disse com uma risada sombria.

Olhei para cima para ver Alice sorrindo e me pedindo para continuar.

"ENFIM... eu estou mais magoada pela mentira dele. Ele descartou Carlie, e isso não está BEM." Eu atirei.

"Opa, ele mentiu? O que você quer dizer? Ele apenas disse que não poderia ir, então talvez as coisas no trabalho tenham acalmadao e ele teve tempo. Provavelmente pensou que seria tarde demais para ir com vocês, sabe?" Ela disse

"Eu liguei enquanto ele estava sentado em seu carro na minha frente, e ele me dispensou. Ele poderia simplesmente ter dito, 'oh, eu decidi comer alguma coisa com uma colega de trabalho, mas obrigado, de qualquer maneira', mas, não! Ele não disse NADA sobre estar almoçando, e nem sequer disse o meu nome. Quando foi a última vez que você ouviu Edward falar comigo, ou sobre mim, sem dizer 'Menininha'?"

Ela sugou o ar por entre os dentes e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vá lá fora e enfrente aquele idiota, não fique sentada por aí deixando isso aumentar. Se você fizer isso, as coisas só ficarão feias. Vocês dois prometeram se comunicar, então, façam isso. Fale com ele, tenho certeza que há uma explicação naquela cabeça dele em algum lugar. Eu não estou dizendo que será uma boa, mas tem que haver uma razão".

"Oh, confie em mim. Eu perguntarei a ele." Eu disse com raiva enquanto dava um abraço nela.

"É tão bom ter você de novo, garota. Eu te amo, obrigada." Dei-lhe outro aperto e voltei para a cozinha.

Eu não tinha ouvido G entrar pela porta, então quando entrei, eu o vi e Edward sentados estranhamente na sala de estar. Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma. G parecia muito divertido, enquanto Edward parecia que estava prestes a sujar suas calças. Lindo! Se alguma vez houve um tempo em que eu estava precisando dos serviços de G, era esta noite. Deixe o bastardo suar um pouco. Olhei para ele do meu lugar na cozinha e ele retornou com um levantar da sua sobrancelha, questionando a minha raiva. Eu bufei para ele e voltei a trabalhar no meu arroz espanhol e verifiquei a enchilada. Eu queria dar-me um minuto para acalmar antes de falar com Garrett. Ele saberia que algo estava acontecendo.

Eu podia ouvir seus passos no chão da cozinha, mas me recusei a reconhecer sua presença. Eu apenas agitei o feijão e cobri o arroz.

"O que diabos está acontecendo com você hoje?" Ele perguntou, tenso.

Eu respirei fundo e me virei.

"Descubra, idiota." Virei para o fogão e voltei a falar sem olhar para ele. "Você pode ficar para o jantar, mas depois você dará o FORA daqui. Eu não vi G em semanas e não quero a sua bunda estúpida estragando a minha noite." Eu cuspi com raiva.

"Oh." Eu adicionei, "E eu não quero conversar enquanto estou cozinhando, então, saia daqui".

Eu o ouvi rir atrás de mim e revirei os olhos. Idiota.

Depois de ter a certeza que o jantar estava sob controle, entrei na sala para ver G. Quando ele me viu entrar, ele se levantou para me cumprimentar com o seu enorme sorriso largo.

"G!" Eu gritei quando pulei em seus braços, envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ele me pegou e riu muito quando beijou meus cabelos e me girou ao redor.

"Como você está, garota? Vejo que você sentiu minha falta também." Ele disse quando caiu de volta no sofá, comigo ainda montando seu colo. Dei nele uma pequena fungada e outro abraço apertado. Eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente deste filho da puta.

Ouvi Edward amaldiçoar baixinho atrás de mim com um silvo. Olhei para G e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me deu um sorriso. Sim, ele também ouviu.

"Eu senti sua falta, e eu queria que você pudesse ter ido até Forks conosco. Foi muito divertido, e, OH! Você conheceu Alice?" Eu perguntei quando me virei para vê-la saindo do meu quarto.

"Bem, eu acredito que não tive o prazer." Ele disse enquanto balançava as sobrancelhas.

"Ali, este é G, ou Garrett, mas você pode chamá-lo de G como eu. G, esta é a minha melhor amiga no mundo todo, e tia de Carlie, Alice." Eu disse enquanto acenava para eles de um lado a outro como Vanna White.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Alice disse timidamente.

"Ah, querida, o prazer é todo meu." Ele disse enquanto dava a ela uma piscadela e levava a mão dela à sua boca e colocava um pequeno beijo em seus dedos.

Ela riu e sentou-se.

"Essa é também a minha IRMÃ, então, preste atenção, filho da puta." Edward rosnou.

Eu estalei minha língua e Alice se levantou e bateu na parte de trás da cabeça dele. G riu, porque, sério? Que idiota.

"Se alguém precisa de avisos por aqui, filho, é você, portanto, preste atenção." Ele estalou quando deu a Edward um olhar mortal.

"Isso, Junior, é como você trata uma mulher bonita, mas eu vejo que você é mais do tipo que as agarra pelos cabelos e arrasta para a sua caverna, certo?" Ele desafiou.

"Você sabe o quê? Eu estou fodidamente dando o fora daqui!" Edward gritou. "Estou levando Carlie para jantar, e vocês dois podem ir... porra... vocês sabem o quê! Eu não me importo com o que diabos vocês fazem!"

Ele irrompeu para o quarto de Carlie e foi para a porta. Ele parou no corredor e puxou o casaco dela do gancho e abaixou-se para colocá-lo nela, dando-me um olhar do mal o tempo todo. Eu segurei seu olhar e o encarei exatamente tão duro. Ele estava totalmente fora de linha, e, claro, alguém mais tinha a vantagem, então ele fugiria e faria beicinho.

"E, Isabella, quando eu voltar, nós VAMOS conversar sobre a sua maldita atitude!" E com isso, ele agarrou a mão de Carlie e saiu pela porta, batendo-a atrás dele.

"Bem, isso foi divertido. O garoto tem fogo. Eu gosto dele." Garrett riu.

"Ha Ha, vamos comer. Estou tão brava agora que não posso nem pensar." Eu disse enquanto balançava minha cabeça.

Uma vez que o jantar estava pronto, Alice me ajudou a arrumar a mesa e nós sentamos para comer. Foi um jantar confortável e divertido, e Alice e Garrett se deram bem. Eu nunca duvidei que eles se dariam, G era um sedutor, e Alice era simplesmente Alice. Todo mundo a amava.

Ele nos contou sobre sua viagem e o que vinha acontecendo no clube. Ele ficou chocado ao ouvir sobre Victoria e Emmett, mas tinha esperança de que talvez eles pudessem encontrar algo especial. Eu sabia que já era algo especial, porque eu nunca tinha visto nenhum deles agir da maneira que agiam juntos. Eles haviam sido praticamente inseparáveis desde o fim de semana em Forks. Isso me fez mais feliz do que um porco na merda.

Nós nos estabelecemos na sala para assistir televisão depois de lavar os pratos e esperamos Edward e Carlie voltar. Eles tinham saído há muito tempo e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Eu estava esperando que ele não tivesse conseguido alguma vadia na rua e a levado para sua casa. Isso seria inaceitável.

Quando peguei meu telefone para ligar, ouvi a porta do carro bater lá fora. Abri a porta da frente e fiquei na varanda para esperar por eles. Parecia que Carlie tinha adormecido, então ele a tirou da sua cadeirinha com cuidado e a levou para a porta. Ele olhou para mim com raiva quando passou por mim para entrar. Isso só me irritou ainda mais e eu esperei na varanda para confrontá-lo. Eu sabia que explodiria, e eu não queria que os outros ouvissem.

Ele saiu poucos minutos depois e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto parava na porta.

"Por que você está parada aqui?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero falar com você." Eu rebati.

"Tudo bem, fale".

Virei-me para que eu estivesse de frente para ele e apenas um par de centímetros de distância dele.

"Eu vi você." Eu disse sem rodeios.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão vazia que, francamente, não me fez sentir nada calma.

"Tudo bem... você me viu o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Hoje, eu vi você. No almoço." Eu disse, mais baixo do que eu queria que saísse.

Ele suspirou e começou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo no meu peito freneticamente. Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta para isso ou não. Eu sabia que precisava ouvir isso, mas, eu queria? De jeito nenhum.

"Então, quando você me ligou hoje, você já tinha me visto, certo?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava de volta para mim. Eu assenti e ele continuou. "Tudo bem, então, por que você simplesmente não disse isso ao telefone?"

"Por que você simplesmente não disse que tinha um encontro para almoçar, em vez de nos descartar? Você mentiu, Edward, e você descartou Carlie por alguma maldita loira... DE NOVO. Eu já disse a você que não vou deixá-lo magoá-la." Eu atirei.

"Opa, espere aí. Eu não descartei ninguém, Isabella. Eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que não tinha tempo para almoçar, e eu não queria dizer a você que eu estava indo com Jane porque você enlouqueceria... Como. Você. Está. Agora. Ela é apenas uma colega de trabalho, e eu precisava falar com ela sobre algo importante." Ele gritou.

"Tanto faz, Edward, então, por que quando eu perguntei de novo ao telefone você não disse que estava com Jane? Parece muito suspeito, Edward, que você tão convenientemente omitiria esses fatos, sabe?"

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava tentando cobrir seus rastros. Eu precisava de mais dele e eu não recuaria.

"Tudo bem, eu não queria falar com você sobre isso agora porque é fodidamente estúpido, mas eu vou para que você se acalme. Primeiro, eu fui almoçar com uma mulher. Com a qual eu não tenho qualquer intenção de transar, e eu nem sequer a acho atraente. Ela é uma colega, e uma amiga. Segundo, eu sinto muito por ter mentido, bem, não realmente mentido, mas, o que seja. Eu deveria simplesmente ter dito que eu almoçaria com uma amiga. Terceiro, eu estou tentando ajeitar para que ela e Rosalie se tornem companheiras de casa para que eu possa fazer Rose sair e, merda, para deixar VOCÊ feliz e para que eu possa ver CARLIE mais. Então eu não descartei vocês, eu estava TRABALHANDO em estar mais perto de vocês. Você pode deixar de ser uma cadela agora, ISABELLA?" Ele gritou.

Levei um momento para absorver todos os fatos. Eu estava feliz por ele ter mentido? NÃO. Eu estava feliz por ele ter explicado suas razões? SIM.

"Tudo bem, eu acredito em você e eu sinto muito por ser uma cadela, mas você precisa simplesmente ser honesto comigo e não agir todo disfarçado comigo. Eu fiquei magoada quando vi vocês dois saindo daquele restaurante juntos. Se você tivesse sido honesto, eu não teria sido pega de surpresa. E eu estava desapontada porque eu realmente, realmente queria almoçar com você e Carlie hoje, isso é tudo. Nós sentimos sua falta, ok?"

Ele me puxou para o seu peito e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Bella, Bella, Bella... o que eu farei com você?" Ele riu um pouco e afrouxou o aperto em mim. "Acho que eu deveria dizer que sinto muito por ser um idiota com o Hulk Hogan lá dentro, mas eu não sinto, porque se eu a vir envolvida em torno daquele idiota novamente, eu vou acabar com ele." Ele disse com firmeza.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri para ele. Ah, pobre Edward.

"Bem, muito ruim, porque como você pode ver, você não tem NADA com o que se preocupar. Eu, ao contrário de ALGUMAS pessoas, não sinto a necessidade de me esgueirar por aí. Eu só quero você, estúpido. O que você quer que eu faça, grave isso na minha testa?!" Eu disse enquanto levantava minhas sobrancelhas para fazer valer o meu ponto. "Ele significa muito para mim e nós nos amamos muito. Nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos, Edward, não deixe que alguns abraços estúpidos se transformem em um grande negócio. Minha relação com ele é exatamente como a que eu tenho com Emmett. Você teria ciúmes de Emmett?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, ele é meu irmão idiota. Esse cara... bem, eu não sei, porra, e ele tocou a sua bunda!"

Deixei escapar um rugido de risadas às suas custas. "Oh meu Deus, Edward! Se ele fez isso, foi acidental, e se ele soubesse disso, ele teria enlouquecido! Ele pensa em mim como uma filha... ou uma irmã mais nova... isso é simplesmente NOJENTO!" Eu ri.

"Estou feliz por você achar isso engraçado, Isabella. Eu quase me perdi lá dentro. Sua bunda é minha." Ele disse rudemente quando agarrou minhas nádegas e deu uma apalpada firme e puxou-me contra ele novamente.

"Entendeu, Menininha? Esta bunda..." Ele apertou novamente um pouco mais firme, fazendo-me gritar, "É toda fodidamente minha. Entendeu?" Ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu sorri contra seu peito e ele me deu outra apalpada e um forte tapa. Eu gritei e ele riu contra o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu tenho que ir, tenho outro turno duplo amanhã. Eu sei que a minha mãe está vindo, então acho que eu vou vê-la em poucos dias?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tão esgotado quanto eu.

"Por que você não vem para o almoço? Sua mãe ficaria feliz em ver você também, sabe." Eu disse, esperançosa.

"Sim, eu farei isso. Desculpe por você ter tido um dia de merda por minha causa, baby. Eu sou um idiota." Ele disse com uma pequena risada.

"Sim, você é, mas eu não estou brava. Estou simplesmente feliz que nós resolvemos isso. É melhor quando nós conversamos." Eu admiti.

"Sim, é. Eu te ligo amanhã, tudo bem?"

Eu assenti quando ele se inclinou para mais perto para me beijar. Assim que seus lábios encontraram os meus, eu me senti alegre e firme na minha crença de que nós faríamos isso acontecer. Nós nos beijamos na varanda por mais alguns minutos antes de ele finalmente se afastar.

"Eu realmente preciso ir, baby. Eu **ligarei **amanhã." Ele me deu outro beijo em ambas as bochechas e saiu para o seu carro. Ele me deu um pequeno aceno enquanto abria a porta do carro e entrava. Eu fiquei na varanda até que ele foi embora.

Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim com um suspiro. Foi horrível dizer adeus a ele. Uma vez que eu estava dentro da porta de entrada, eu parei abruptamente. Minhas pernas ficaram rígidas e eu senti todo o ar em meus pulmões colapsar.

Lá, na minha sala de estar, no meu sofá verde... Eu vi Alice montando G, com a língua na garganta dele, e as mãos dele estavam... bem, em TODOS OS LUGARES. PUTAQUEPARIU.

"MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS!" Eu gritei quando saí correndo pela porta da frente.

* * *

**Bem, eu estou querendo um pedacinho do couro de Edward Cullen agora, alguém quer ir comigo? ALICE, minha filha, isso são modos? Rs rs**

**Beijos!**

**Nai.**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Música para este capítulo: "Still Loving You", de The Scorpions._**

**Capítulo 42**

(Tradutora - Ju Martinhão)

**~ Edward ~**

"Oh inferno, não, Edward!" Rosalie gritou "Obrigada por tentar, mas eu não vou morar com ela. Ela é amiga de Tanya Denali, você sabia disso?" Rosalie irritou-se comigo na mesa de café.

Eu NÃO posso acreditar na minha vida. Para onde quer que eu vire, eu tenho uma garota reclamando comigo. Eu devo ter sido muito filho da puta na minha vida passada, porque eu estou pagando caro por isso agora.

"Apenas fale com ela, Rose, ela é legal. Dê a ela uma chance, isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo." Eu praticamente implorei.

Quando eu soube que Jane estava procurando uma companheira de casa, eu pensei que seria uma situação perfeita na qual jogar Rose. Eu precisava que ela saísse de casa para ontem, e ela estava arrastando. Eu estava cansado das desculpas, e eu sabia que ela estava apenas sendo teimosa e assustada. Eu estava de saco cheio disso, e tinha chegado ao ponto onde eu mal podia ficar para olhar para ela. Ela sabia que sua estada aqui estava jogando uma chave de macaco no meu relacionamento com a minha filha e Isabella, e eu estava farto. Ela se encontraria vivendo em seu carro até o final da semana se não colocasse algum esforço nisso.

No entanto, Jane deixou de mencionar que ela era amiga de Tanya Denali. Acho que havia uma chance de que ela não soubesse que eu conhecia Tanya, mas agora parecia muito estranho que ela estava se tornando tão amigável comigo. Ela era uma boa garota, muito útil e uma boa enfermeira. Eu realmente ficaria desapontado se descobrisse que ela estava conspirando com aquela prostituta.

Balancei minha cabeça em tristeza, sabendo que mais uma vez eu ficaria preso aqui com Rose. Eu estive contemplando apenas dizer à Menininha que nós moraríamos juntos, e deixar por isso mesmo. Ela não podia me negar a oportunidade de estar com Carlie todo dia, não havia nenhuma maneira.

Tinham sido semanas difíceis. Eu estava trabalhando como um filho da puta e mal tinha visto nenhuma delas. Eu me senti como um idiota supremo quando descobri que elas estavam na cidade e fui almoçar com Jane. Foi completamente inocente, mas eu podia ver como Bella viu, a sua perspectiva. Se fosse o contrário, eu teria matado o filho da puta sem perguntas. Eu só queria falar com Jane sobre a situação com Rose, sem ouvidos ansiosos por perto. Eu odiava falar sobre coisas pessoais no trabalho.

Eu finalmente olhei para Rose enquanto ela batia suas unhas cor de rosa sobre o balcão.

"Rose, eu não sei mais o que fazer! Eu vi Carlie UMA VEZ em quase uma semana! UMA VEZ! Mesmo se eu sair deste lugar, você ainda não pode lidar com isso sozinha, então o que? Eu deveria fodidamente sustentar você, ou algo assim? Que porra!" Eu gritei enquanto joguei minhas mãos para cima em frustração.

"Ok, escute-me. Eu quero falar com Bella, consertar as coisas. Talvez se eu puder fazer isso, possamos ficar do jeito que estamos até que vocês dois, você sabe, voltem a ficar juntos." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Você pode muito bem esperar até que separe o maldito Mar Vermelho, Rosalie, porque ela fodidamente odeia você." Eu ri.

Quando olhei para cima para ver o olhar em seu rosto, eu imediatamente me senti mal.

"Eu sinto muito, está bem? Mas elas são a minha vida, Rosalie. Você não tem ideia do que diabos eu estou passando. Eu não vou colocar você acima das minhas meninas, elas são a minha família e minha prioridade." Eu admiti.

"Eu entendo totalmente, é por isso que eu vou vê-la. Mesmo se vocês dois não puderem consertar isso, Bella é minha meia-irmã, Edward. Ela não pode simplesmente fingir que essa merda não existe." Ela disse enquanto batia as mãos sobre o balcão.

"Ela tem que ver a razão, pelo amor de Deus! Ela fugiu e levou a sua filha! Ela escondeu esse bebê de TODOS por anos e, de alguma forma, todos a perdoaram, eu acho que é a vez dela de perdoar uma vez!"

Ela girou sobre os seus calcanhares e caminhou até seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Jesus Cristo, estas mulheres me matariam.

Peguei o controle remoto e folheei os canais por um tempo antes de finalmente ir para o meu quarto para tomar um banho. Meus pensamentos foram imediatamente para Isabella enquanto a minha mão deslizava pela minha óbvia ereção. Eu estive pensando nela desde que a deixei. Ela esteve tão sexy quando me repreendeu por causa de Jane. Vê-la com ciúmes e tão cheia de raiva foi tão quente. Ela estava corada da cabeça aos pés, e seus olhos eram escuros e perigosos. Eles estavam cheios de desafio e determinação. Este novo lado dela era fascinante para mim.

Enquanto eu pensava nela parada lá com os braços cruzados, e seus seios juntos empurrados para cima, apenas um toque de pele saindo do topo...

"Unggg." Eu gemia enquanto me acariciava mais forte lembrando dos seios dela.

Esfreguei minha palma da mão contra a ponta do meu pau e de volta para o meu eixo e para cima novamente. Estabeleci um ritmo regular enquanto deixava minha mão girar e puxar ao longo do comprimento do meu pau.

Imaginei na minha cabeça o quanto os mamilos dela estavam duros quando empurraram contra o tecido da sua blusa enquanto seu peito arfava com cada respiração.

Imaginei minha boca neles, chupando e puxando enquanto eu me esfregava cada vez mais forte. Eu queria mordê-los, violentá-los. Ela tinha seios ótimos, tão cheios e macios. Eles eram muito maiores do que da última vez que eu os toquei, e eu não podia esperar para tê-los em minhas mãos e minha boca.

Eu podia sentir-me construindo, e eu sabia que isso seria rápido. Tão frequentemente quanto eu me masturbava hoje em dia, você acharia que eu seria capaz de evitar isso, mas a cada novo encontro com ela, minha determinação diminuía.

Eu quase podia ouvi-la gritar o meu nome quando o meu orgasmo rasgou através de mim. Eu ejaculei rudemente contra o chão de ladrilhos do meu chuveiro, uma vez... duas... três vezes fortes, até que eu estava vazio. Coloquei minha cabeça no meu braço, que estava dobrado e me segurando contra a parede do chuveiro. Esta mulher estava me deixando louco de tesão, e eu não tinha certeza de como eu resolveria isso antes de finalmente explodir.

Eu estava realmente esperando atravessar essa ponte enquanto estivéssemos na Califórnia, mas vendo como toda a minha maldita família viria junto, pode ser impossível. Eu realmente não podia esperar para viajar e dar uma espiada no mundo dela. Eu estive mais do que curioso sobre como ela vivia enquanto estávamos separados. Quase me assustou ver o nível de independência que ela tinha lá, e o forte senso de valor que ela tinha agora por causa disso. Eu ainda era muito inseguro com o nosso relacionamento, porque ela realmente não o tinha chamado disso ainda. Eu sabia o que eu queria, e eu sentia como se ela estivesse na mesma página, mas ela estava se segurando e eu sabia que era porque ela estava com medo.

Eu admito que fiquei com ciúmes quando aquele grande filho da puta a abraçou na casa dela. Quero dizer, olá, idiota, eu estou sentado bem na sua frente! Foi então que eu percebi que eu precisava amadurecer. Eu tinha provado que eu estava com todas as armas prontas como o pai de Carlie, mas eu ainda tinha que fazer isso por Bella. Como Alice me informou, eu simplesmente esperava que as coisas acontecessem do jeito que eu quero, e para o inferno com tudo o resto.

Uma vez que eu me sequei e vesti minha boxer, fui para a cozinha pegar meu telefone. Imaginei que uma doce mensagem de boa noite a faria feliz, e esse era o meu plano de ação até o momento. Eu só queria mostrar a ela que eu estava falando sério sobre nós. Notei a tela piscando com uma nova chamada, então eu abri para ver que a minha chamada não atendida era de Bella.

"Merda!" Eu amaldiçoei quando percebi que foi enviada mais de uma hora atrás, logo depois que saí da sua casa.

Pressionei o 'send' e esperei que a chamada completasse.

"Olá." Ela disse em um sussurro.

"Menininha, o que há de errado?" Eu disse em pânico.

"Oh, um... eu liguei porque eu queria que você levasse eu e Carlie com você. Não é grande coisa, eu meio que enlouqueci com uma coisa. Está tudo bem agora." Ela disse rapidamente.

"Foda-se. Estou indo pegar vocês." Eu exigi.

Terminei a ligação e corri para o meu quarto para me vestir. Vesti uma calça de moletom e um casaco de capuz e peguei as minhas chaves. Eu nem sequer me preocupei com os sapatos e saí de casa.

Eu não tinha ideia do que poderia ter acontecido, quero dizer, Garrett e minha irmã ainda estavam lá quando eu fui embora. Eu tinha certeza que Garrett poderia lidar com qualquer coisa se algo estivesse errado, mas eu estava contente por ela ter me ligado. Senti um sorriso estúpido rastejando pelo meu rosto enquanto eu pensava sobre isso. Ela me queria, não ele.

Cheguei na casa dela menos de meia hora depois e saltei do carro. A luz da varanda acendeu e a porta se abriu. Bella estava esperando na porta, com uma Carlie dormindo em seus braços e uma mochila no outro braço.

Eu corri para o lado dela e peguei a bolsa.

"Baby, o que aconteceu? Vocês duas estão bem?" Perguntei freneticamente.

"Sim, nós estamos bem. Nós podemos, hum... ir para a sua casa esta noite?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu pisquei rapidamente tentando processar seu pedido. Ela queria ir para o meu apartamento? Depois de toda a merda que tínhamos passado com Rosalie ainda vivendo lá? Algo realmente fodido deve ter acontecido. Caso contrário, ela nunca pediria algo assim.

"Claro que pode. Você tem certeza, baby? Porque Rose está em casa." Eu disse com uma careta.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e passou Carlie para mim. Ela parecia exausta, mas, por outro lado, bem. Eu estava tão fodidamente confuso e um pouco assustado.

"Ok, vamos, querida. Você tem tudo o que precisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Siiiim." Ela assobiou e olhou para trás. "Simplesmetne vamos, por favor." Ela disse enquanto empurrava o meu peito.

Coloquei Carlie presa na cadeirinha e, felizmente, ela não acordou. Depois que Bella entrou, eu dirigi em direção ao meu apartamento. Eu estava tão fodidamente nervoso não apenas sobre não saber o que diabos tinha acontecido com ela, mas o que possivelmente poderia acontecer na minha casa. Eu tive uma breve visão de cabelos castanhos, cabelos loiros e gelatina, mas neguei essa merda da minha cabeça. Graças ao fodido Deus a Menininha não pode ler mentes, porque eu seria um homem morto.

Ela adormeceu no caminho até lá e eu levei meu tempo a observando enquanto ela dormia. Ela era tão linda e doce. O vinco conturbado em sua testa estava me preocupando, mas eu não podia deixar de me sentir tonto sobre tê-las em meu espaço. Eu me sentia como um maricas, mas era verdade. Este apartamento era para ser nosso, a cama na qual eu dormia todas as noites foi comprada com ela em mente. Era como um túmulo quando eu me mudei, eu fodidamente odiei. Parecia assombrada, vazia e fria. Mas agora, sabendo que ela estaria ao meu lado, na minha casa... minha cama, bem, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de sorrir.

Peguei a mochila e entreguei para Bella para que eu pudesse tirar Carlie do carro. Eu poderia dizer que minha Menininha estava muito abalada com alguma coisa, e isso estava realmente me assustando. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que diabos poderia ter ido tão mal em tão pouco tempo.

Uma vez que eu tinha Carlie fora do carro, eu a levantei para o meu ombro e agarrei a mão de Bella para levá-la para o apartamento. Eu tenho que admitir que eu estava realmente nervoso sobre ela entrando lá.

Eu virei a chave e abri a porta para ela. No momento em que olhei para dentro, eu rezei para tudo o que era sagrado que um buraco negro gigante pudesse me sugar.

Rosalie estava saindo da cozinha, e de todos os momentos para ela não ter cuidado com a sua roupa, este foi o pior.

Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda.

Rose estava lá vestindo apenas uma regata rosa claro e calcinha branca. Seu cabelo estava empilhado na cabeça em um enorme nó confuso, enquanto seu rosto ostentava um sorriso condescendente.

Jesus escória fodida Cristo. Mate-me. Agora!

Eu podia ver o impasse desenrolando na minha frente. Rosalie parecia chocada, mas ficou imóvel. Bella deixou cair a mochila com um baque forte e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Então, Rosalie, eu vejo que você está tão puta como sempre. Você acha que poderia colocar alguma fodida roupa na frente do meu namorado e minha filha, por favor?" Ela estalou violentamente.

O rosto de Rosalie virou cinco cores diferentes de vermelho enquanto ela olhava para mim por apoio. Eu estava atordoado. Os únicos pensamentos remexendo na minha cabeça naquele momento eram os de Bella me chamando de seu namorado. O mundo poderia ter desintegrado e eu não teria dado a mínima.

"Na verdade, BELLA, esta é a MINHA casa. Eu usarei o que diabos eu malditamente quiser. Muuuito agradável vê-la novamente, a propósito, irmã." Rosalie rosnou.

A Menininha deu alguns passos para a frente enquanto Rosalie rastejou para trás para longe dela.

Esta merda estava ficando intensa. Bella Irritada estava fodidamente me excitando.

"Ouça Rosalie." Bella disse enquanto batia seu dedo em direção a Rosalie ameaçadoramente, "Esta NÃO é sua casa. Esta é a casa de Edward. NOSSA filha está nesta casa agora, então eu estou dizendo que você precisa ter um pouco de classe e fodidamente se vestir." Bella rebateu e virou o rosto para mim.

"Leve-a para a cama. Eu não quero que ela acorde, depois nós precisamos conversar, mas não até que você tire o lixo." Ela disse enquanto apontava para Rose por cima do seu ombro com o polegar.

Eu sorri e assenti, tentando evitar os olhares mortais sendo atirados em mim por Rosalie quando passei por ela. Eu fui para o meu quarto e deitei Carlie. Puxei as cobertas sobre ela e cantarolei algumas notas da sua canção para ela. Ela enrolou-se como um pequeno gatinho e cruzou as mãos sob a sua bochecha. Eu beijei sua bochecha e corri de volta para a sala de estar para que eu pudesse impedir Rosalie e Bella de se matarem.

Suspirei uma lufada de alívio quando vi que Rosalie havia deixado o cômodo. Minha Menininha estava encolhida no canto do sofá, roendo sua unha rudemente com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Sentei-me ao lado dela , a puxei para o meu peito e passei as minhas mãos sobre as suas costas para acalmá-la. Ela respirou fundo, e então eu pude sentir seu corpo tremer com soluços silenciosos.

"Baby, o que é? O que aconteceu esta noite?" Eu perguntei suavemente.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto e olhou para mim. O olhar em seu rosto era de puro terror. Ela estava apavorada.

"Eu hum... eu peguei G e Alice dando uns amassos quando entrei na casa." Ela começou.

Senti cada cabelo em minha cabeça ficar em pé. Meu queixo ficou tenso de raiva e arrepios se arrastaram penosamente pelas minhas costas.

"Eu juro por Deus, Isabella, eu vou chutar a bunda dele!" Eu silvei.

Ela agarrou meu rosto com as mãos, segurando minhas bochechas com força e forçando-me a olhar para ela. Ela estava balançando a cabeça freneticamente e soltou uma pequena risada. Eu, porém, não encontrei humor nesta revelação.

"Não... não... você não pode dizer nada. Isso não é por que eu estava com medo, Edward. Deixe-me terminar." Ela implorou.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, tentando dissipar a horrível visão da minha irmã e Garrett. Nós definitivamente voltaríamos para esta conversa. Ela estava longe de terminar.

"Ok, conte-me." Eu disse a ela.

"Ok, então, eu fui um pouco, hum... pega de surpresa, sabe?" Ela disse enquanto olhava para as suas mãos quando as trouxe para o seu colo.

Eu assenti pacientemente enquanto esperava que ela continuasse.

"Eu corri para fora porque estava apavorada. Eu apenas sentei na varanda e tentei mentalmente apagar essa merda da minha cabeça, e REALMENTE queria ter certeza que o caminho estava livre antes de eu entrar." Ela continuou, tomando uma respiração profunda novamente.

"Então eu finalmente me levantei para entrar, e algo me chamou a atenção no lado do quintal, na calçada. Eu fui até lá, pensando que era um animal, ou algo assim, e vi alguém saltar sobre a cerca para o quintal".

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando a realização finalmente me bateu.

"Então, eu corri para dentro porque estava com medo e disse para o G para dar uma olhada. Ele checou o quintal e acendeu todas as luzes externas. Ele não viu nada e imaginou que era apenas um dos vizinhos. Ele saiu um pouco mais tarde com Alice." Ela disse quando levantou os olhos para encontrar os meus.

"Ele a seguiu para casa, Edward, para ter certeza que ela chegasse em casa bem. Ele é um homem muito bom. Ele não vai machucá-la, ou tirar proveito dela, confie em mim. Ela está em muito boas mãos." Ela disse seriamente.

"Seja como for, nós voltaremos a isso. Conte-me o que aconteceu que a assustou tanto que você me ligou para ir buscá-las." Eu solicitei.

Eu podia ver que ela estava prestes a começar a chorar de novo, e ela estava tremendo ligeiramente. Eu a puxei para o meu colo e a segurei levemente em torno da sua cintura.

"Conte-me, Menininha, o que mais aconteceu?" Eu estava ficando impaciente e irritado sem saber o que diabos aconteceu com ela.

"Eu fui verificar Carlie, e depois comecei a limpar a cozinha quando o telefone tocou. Era um número restrito e, quanto eu atendi, ninguém respondeu. Apenas ficou lá por um minuto e eu finalmente desliguei. Eu terminei de lavar os pratos e comecei a fazer um lote de muffins para amanhã de manhã. Eu mal tinha despejado os ingredientes na tigela quando o telefone tocou de novo. O mesmo número, a mesma coisa. Isso durou... eu não sei? Quase uma hora e meia. Isso me assustou." Ela riu um pouco e balançou a cabeça.

"É tudo culpa do maldito Emmett por me fazer assistir filmes de terror. Você sabe como o vilão sempre liga antes que chegue até a porta e corte sua cabeça?" Ela disse com uma fungada.

Eu esfreguei seus braços para tentar relaxá-la. Ela estava com muito medo.

"Está tudo bem, baby. Você sabe que pode sempre me chamar, certo?" Eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu e colocou a testa no meu ombro. Eu ainda podia ouvir os soluços e podia sentir as lágrimas molhando minha camisa.

"Isso não é tudo o que aconteceu, entretanto. Os telefonemas finalmente pararam, graças a Deus, mas eu estava toda nervosa e com medo, então fui até o quarto de Carlie e rastejei para a cama com ela. Eu tinha acabado de dormir e então ouvi um barulho terrível. No início eu pensei que alguém havia sofrido um acidente de carro na frente de casa, mas quando eu me levantei para olhar pela janela da frente, havia vidro em toda parte. Alguém jogou um tijolo pela janela, Edward!"

Todo o meu corpo tremeu quando ela falou essas palavras. Alguém estava obviamente brincando com ela, mas, por quê? Quem diabos faria isso?

"Você ligou para Emmett? Eu preciso ligar para Emmett!" Eu disse quando a movi do meu colo e corri para o meu telefone no balcão. Eu rapidamente disquei o número dele, e felizmente ele atendeu imediatamente.

"Olá, irmãozinho. Você tem as minhas meninas?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu tenho as duas aqui, eu as peguei um tempo atrás. Você já teve a chance de ir até a casa dela? Quem diabos faria isso, Em?" Eu resmunguei. Eu estava tentando muito forte conter um soluço, mas quando eu pensei sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com elas, eu me senti fisicamente doente.

"Eu acabei de chegar. Eu estava em uma chamada quando ela ligou, e eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira de chegar lá rápido o suficiente. Ela me disse que ligou para você primeiro e que você estavam a caminho, então eu enviei um carro para verificar a área até que você chegasse lá." Ele disse.

Meu coração se encheu com essas palavras. Primeiro... eu fui o primeiro em quem ela pensou em ligar. Não Garrett, não Emmett, mas eu. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa.

"Eu simplesmente estou feliz que fui capaz de chegar lá. Eu não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se eu estivesse de plantão. PORRA!" Eu amaldiçoei enquanto batia meu punho na parede ao meu lado. "Ela receberá um fodido carro amanhã. Essa merda está me estressando." Eu murmurei, mais para mim do que para Emmett.

"Sim, eu já estava querendo falar com você sobre essa merda. Quero dizer, o que diabos ela é, uma Amish agora, ou o quê? Quem diabos não tem um carro! Garota teimosa." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Bem, deixe-me saber o que diabos você encontrar. Vou enviar alguém lá para consertar a janela amanhã, DEPOIS..." Eu disse enquanto olhava para Bella com toda a determinação que eu poderia reunir. "Depois de irmos comprar um carro. Ligarei para o hospital e avisarei que vou tirar o dia de folga amanhã." Eu disse a ele.

"Certo, homem. Ligue-me em torno das quatro horas. Eu trabalho até às cinco horas da manhã, depois eu vou dormir, mas eu vou com você comprar o carro".

"Parece bom então. E, mano, muito obrigado por cuidar delas." Eu disse. A emoção no meu tom estava transbordando mais uma vez. Ele nunca saberia o quanto eu o apreciava cuidando delas.

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Edward. Eles são tanto minhas como são suas, ou não... tanto faz. Doce B mora no meu coração, e NADA jamais acontecerá com Carlie enquanto eu respirar, então, sim, estes filhos da puta mexeram com a casa errada. Você não fode com um Cullen, a menos que você queira a sua bunda presa." Ele disse.

Eu concordei em silêncio, e me despedi dele.

Desliguei meu telefone e caminhei até o sofá onde Bella estava sentada. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco irritada com a conversa que ouviu, mas eu não dava a mínima. Ela era minha para cuidar e, maldição, eu faria isso. Depois de ela me contar sobre ela e Carlie no maldito ônibus por todo o caminho para o centro da cidade hoje, eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão, e eu compraria um carro para ela. Esta pequena série de eventos apenas solidificou isso. Isso NÃO estava aberto a discussões.

Sentei ao lado dela no sofá e a puxei para sentar no meu colo. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que estava a salvo aqui comigo. Eu cuidaria dela, eu a protegeria, sempre. Eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar o quanto ela ficou com medo depois do que aconteceu esta noite.

"Baby, você está segura aqui. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Eu cuidarei de você, ok? Sempre. Você nunca precisa se preocupar, está bem? Você e Carlie são minhas para proteger, para cuidar. Eu estou aqui para fazer isso, Menininha, você tem que me deixar fazer isso." Eu disse suavemente enquanto corria minhas mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas.

Ela assentiu enquanto mais lágrimas corriam pelas suas bochechas. Estava me matando vê-la tão quebrada e com medo.

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei que você cuidará de nós. Eu sinto muito." Ela chorou.

Ela enterrou o rosto em meu peito e eu a segurei a mim com força, acalmando-a, tentando confortá-la. Eu me sentia tão protetor dela. Eu não poderia suportar se qualquer dano acontecesse a ela.

"Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar. Vamos apenas para a cama, querida. Nós lidaremos com tudo amanhã, ok?" Eu sussurrei.

Eu podia senti-la sacudir sua cabeça que não.

"Apenas aqui. Basta ficar aqui." Ela resmungou enquanto se agarrava ao meu pescoço.

Eu a deitei com ternura e me arrastei atrás dela no sofá, puxando-a contra mim com força. Eu segurei um braço sob a sua cintura e esfreguei círculos suaves ao longo da sua barriga. Meu outro braço estava por trás dos seus ombros enquanto eu a segurava. Ela colocou sua mão em cima da minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos juntos. Ela se mexeu um pouco e virou de modo que seus lábios estavam contra o meu pescoço. A maneira como seu hálito quente batia na minha pele estava me deixando louco. Nós nunca tínhamos sido tão íntimos com o outro, mesmo na noite em que fizemos amor. Era tudo tão surreal. Ela começou a beijar ao longo do meu pescoço, todo o caminho até a minha linha da mandíbula e vice-versa. Era tão bom, tão perfeito. Eu me senti tonto de emoção e senti meu pau se mexer nas minhas calças.

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente, tentando não ser um idiota e me esfregar nela do jeito que meu corpo estava pedindo. Eu a estava deixando marcar o ritmo, vendo onde ela estava indo com isso. Eu não a forçaria, mas, Deus, eu a queria como nunca antes. Eu senti como se tivéssemos um ponto de virada esta noite. Ela inconscientemente se virou para mim acima de todos. Foi um grande passo, e eu plenamente reconhecia o quanto isso deve ter sido difícil para ela.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer outro pensamento coerente, ela estava se virando e puxando meu rosto para o dela grosseiramente, entrelaçando suas mãos no meu cabelo. Soltei um grunhido com a força do seu beijo. Ela estava se soltando, eu podia sentir tudo naquele beijo. Ela me queria também. Todo o amor, toda a incerteza, toda a luxúria. Estava tudo lá.

Eu a puxei para mim, esticando minhas mãos debaixo da sua blusa e as passando para cima e para baixo em suas costas nuas. O formigamento nas pontas dos meus dedos enquanto eu tocava sua pele era inacreditável. Eu a ouvi gemer alto e, em um instante, ela tinha sua perna engatada na minha coxa e se ela esfregava contra o meu pau. Foi tudo muito breve, e se eu não estivesse tão sensível naquele momento, eu poderia ter perdido isso. Eu empurrei contra ela um pouco, para testar as águas, por assim dizer, e fui recompensado quando ela me puxou para cima dela e envolveu suas duas pernas em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me com força contra o seu corpo.

A sensação do seu calor contra o meu pau me enviou em um frenesi fodidamente louco. Eu era um homem possuído. Estendi a mão debaixo dela e e agarrei sua bunda e a puxei para mim novamente enquanto empurrava meus quadris nela mais forte. Ela gritou então, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward!" Ela gemeu alto.

Deus, ela era fodidamente linda.

"Menininha, você precisa me dizer para parar. Eu preciso tanto de você, baby, você não tem ideia de como você é sexy." Eu gemi em seu ouvido.

Sua resposta foi me puxar mais forte com as suas pernas, os calcanhares cavando dolorosamente na minha bunda.

"Jesus fodido Cristo!" Eu amaldiçoei.

Eu empurrei nela uma e outra vez, revirando meus quadris para cima quando comecei a me esfregar nela. Ela encontrou cada movimento meu, impulso por impulso quando os nossos movimentos criaram um delicioso ritmo. Minhas mãos estavam em todos os fodidos lugares, tocando-a em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Eu não conseguia o suficiente, eu nunca teria o suficiente dela.

Eu me movi contra o seu pescoço, beijando... chupando... lambendo. O cheiro dela estava enviando-me em um ataque de energia. Eu queria consumir seu corpo, sua alma. Se eu pudesse ter rastejado para dentro dela, eu teria. Eu queria devorá-la completamente.

A sala estava cheia de gemidos ofegantes e entrecortados de prazer enquanto nós reaprendíamos os corpos um do outro. Foi a coisa mais apaixonadamente erótica que eu já havia experimentado em toda a minha vida. Havia tantas emoções cruas entre nós, anos de raiva reprimida, amor, traição e tristeza. Estávamos cedendo a isso, estávamos cedendo a tudo.

Ela estava agarrando meus ombros, suas pequenas unhas perfurando minha pele. Ela começou a se esfregar para cima e para baixo em mim cada vez mais rápido e eu poderia dizer que ela estava prestes a gozar. Dei uma pequena saudação de satisfação que eu a estava levando para seu ponto de virada simplesmente me esfregando nela como se tivéssemos fodidos 13 anos. Foi incrível, de longe, nunca houve um momento que superaria este em minha mente.

Eu podia me sentir ficando mais duro a cada minuto. O calor que estava saindo dela e da umidade da sua boceta esfregando ferozmente contra o tecido fino do meu moletom estava fazendo a minha cabeça girar. Eu quase não podia acreditar que estava prestes a gozar nas minhas calças como um adolescente, e eu estava exultante.

Eu empurrei para cima levemente, apoiando meus braços, colocando as palmas das minhas mãos sobre as almofadas ao lado do rosto dela. Eu me empurrei contra ela e deslizei para cima, me esfregando na sua boceta mais e mais forte a cada passagem. Eu estava dando ao seu clitóris o atrito que ela precisava, e eu precisava desesperadamente que ela gozasse para mim.

"Goze para mim, Menininha, eu quero sentir o quanto você está molhada para mim. Goze para mim, baby, por favor. Eu preciso que você goze... DEUS... porra..." Eu rosnei quando senti suas pernas ficarem tensas e apertarem ao redor de mim enquanto ela balançava debaixo de mim com a sua libertação.

Empurrei-me todo o caminho para ela, todo o meu corpo a cobrindo enquanto eu corria minha língua ao longo do seu pescoço e até seu ouvido. Eu resmunguei forte em seu ouvido quando perdi o controle e gozei... FORTE. Eu não acho que eu já gozei tão forte na minha fodida vida inteira.

Dei beijos suaves e gentis em suas bochechas, derramando todo o amor e gratidão que eu poderia mostrar. Nós ficamos deitados ali em silêncio nos braços um do outro, segurando como nossas preciosas vidas, enquanto acalmávamos do nosso orgasmo mútuo.

Eu lentamente me empurrei para cima para que eu não a sufocasse e olhei para ela. O olhar em seus olhos refletia o meu. Nós éramos um, mais uma vez. Finalmente.

"Eu fodidamente te amo demais, Isabella. Fodidamente dói demais amá-la do jeito que eu amo." Eu soluçava.

Ela puxou meu rosto para o dela enquanto as lágrimas escapavam dos seus olhos, descendo ao lado de seu rosto para o seu cabelo.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Muito. Demais." Ela chorou, enxugando uma lágrima da minha bochecha que eu não tinha percebido que tinha derramado.

Eu a embalei no meu peito enquanto ela chorava. Eu nunca me senti tão tomado pela emoção na minha vida. Foi uma gama de sentimento puro. Tudo desapareceu em torno de mim naquele momento. Era apenas nós. Eu e a minha Menininha. Todo o resto não significava nada naquele momento.

Nós, infelizmente, fomos rudemente interrompidos por um pigarro atrás de nós.

Eu cerrei meus dentes, minha mandíbula ficando tensa dolorosamente. Eu tive que cantar em silêncio na minha cabeça para que eu não virasse e rasgasse a garganta de Rosalie.

"Eu juro por tudo que é fodidamente sagrado, Rose, se você não se virar e voltar para a sua gaiola, eu vou queimar essa casa e você VIVERÁ em seu fodido carro." Eu rosnei.

"Acalme-se idiota. Eu não quero interromper, ACREDITE. Eu ouvi o choro do bebê e achei que vocês poderiam querer saber. Acho que eu a assustei." Ela disse atrás de nós.

Fechei meus olhos com força e soltei um suspiro profundo do meu nariz.

"É claro que você está a assustou, teta milagrosa! Ela não tem ideia de quem você é." Bella cuspiu. "Eu vou pegá-la." Ela disse enquanto se mexia, tentando desembaraçar-se de mim.

"Espere um minuto, baby. Deixe-me levá-la." Eu disse quando levantei com suas pernas ainda ligadas à minha cintura.

Ela riu um pouco e enterrou sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto eu a levava para o meu quarto.

"Boa noite, Rose." Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro enquanto batia a porta do meu quarto fechada.

Carlie estava sentada na cama, agarrando-se a sua vaquinha no escuro. Isso partiu meu maldito coração. Eu imediatamente me senti culpado por sair quando ela estava aqui com medo. Sentei Bella na cama e a observei se arrastar até Carlie e puxá-la para o seu colo.

"Você está bem, Macaquinha?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei onde você estava. Está _esculo_ e a _senhola_ estava no _banhelo_." Ela disse enquanto seu pequeno queixo tremia ligeiramente.

Ela olhou para cima para me ver atrás de Bella e levantou seus braços para eu ir com ela. Eu me inclinei e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Eu não estava em condições no momento para levantá-la, já que eu estava coberto de porra. Eu precisava lidar com a minha situação antes de subir na cama com a minha família. _Subir na cama com... a minha família._

"Papai tem que colocar seu pijama, depois eu estarei bem aí, anjo." Eu disse a ela.

"Ok." Ela disse sonolenta quando se deitou sobre o travesseiro.

Virei Bella para mim e a beijei com força. "Eu só levarei um minuto, baby".

Ela assentiu, mas fechou seu punho na minha camiseta e levantou para puxá-la sobre a minha cabeça.

"Eu preciso disso." Ela disse baixinho.

Eu sorri, sentindo-me endurecer novamente pensando sobre ela querer vestir minha camisa para dormir. Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo e virei para pegar uma boxer do armário antes de ir ao banheiro me limpar.

"Edward!" Ela ofegou atrás de mim.

"O quê? O que é, baby? O que há de errado?"

"Você... você tem uma _tatuagem_?" Ela perguntou com espanto.

Eu percebi que ela ainda tinha que ver o que eu tinha feito por ela todos esses anos atrás. A tatuagem que era para ser uma surpresa para ela quando cheguei em casa de Dartmouth.

"Duas." Eu admiti.

Ela se levantou e atravessou o quarto rapidamente e me virou para que ela pudesse estudar minhas costas. Eu ouvi seu suspiro baixo enquanto ela acariciava a tinta nas minhas costas.

"Isso é... um... um Cisne*****?" Ela perguntou.

_*A tatuagem é um cisne, mas significa o sobrenome da Bella, já que as duas palavras são escritdas da mesma forma, "Swan"._

"Sim." Eu resmunguei.

"E isso..." Ela disse quando carinhosamente passou os dedos sobre a cladaugh no meu ombro, "Isto é como a minha pulseira, este é o que diz por baixo. É a mesma coisa." Ela sussurrou.

"Sim." Eu disse novamente.

Eu podia sentir as emoções borbulhando de novo e fui incapaz de reprimi-las. Elas significavam tantas coisas para mim... uma delas tinha memórias de um tempo em que eu pensei que eu tinha o mundo em minhas mãos, cada sonho que eu sempre tinha desejado ser meu, e a outra era uma memória de luto. Ela representava um momento em que a minha vida se desfez, e nada significava nada. Elas contavam a história de escuridão e luz na minha vida.

"Elas são lindas. Por que, no entanto? Por que você as fez?" Ela perguntou, esfregando a obra de arte colorida na minha espinha.

"Eu queria que você fosse sempre uma parte de mim, Menininha. Eu te amava, eu te amo. Sempre." Eu consegui dizer, desconfortável.

"Apresse-se e venha para a cama." Ela disse enquanto enchia minha coluna com quentes beijos carinhosos.

Segui suas instruções, rapidamente eliminando meu moletom sujo, sorrindo para mim mesmo como um idiota fodido enquanto olhava para o meu reflexo no espelho. Eu não podia evitar me sentir arrogante, orgulhoso. Eu acabei de ficar ocupado com a minha Menininha no sofá, e eu a fiz gozar... forte. Eu era um filho da puta de sorte.

Corri para fora do banheiro e praticamente corri pelo corredor para o meu quarto.

Subi na cama por trás da minha Menininha e a puxei firmemente contra mim. Eu podia sentir suas pernas nuas contra as minhas e tive que reprimir um gemido quando meu pau começou a inchar. Deixei-me respirar o perfume dos seus cabelos. O cheiro dela era tão reconfortante para mim. Eu a ouvi cantarolar levemente, obviamente gostando disso tanto quanto eu.

Tínhamos dormido na mesma cama enquanto estávamos em Forks, mas isso era diferente. A única noite em que ela me tocou enquanto dormimos, foi a noite em que ela estava totalmente bêbada. Esta noite, ela estava acordada contra o meu corpo porque ela escolheu para todo o coração.

Quando nos estabelecemos juntos, nossos corpos moldados em conjunto como uma mão e luva, eu nunca me senti tão em paz.

Meu pau estava novamente se mexendo e eu podia sentir a dor enquanto ficava duro. A forma como ela estava deitada comigo usando apenas a MINHA camiseta e calcinha tornou impossível não ficar excitado. Sua pele era tão macia, e tão quente. Meus dedos coçavam para tocá-la, como se sua pele estivesse me puxando em direção a ela com as forças magnéticas.

Comecei a esfregar pequenos círculos em seu quadril, esfregando para baixo para a sua coxa e para cima novamente. Ela começou a se contorcer, e eu sabia que ela estava tão aquecida quanto eu. Eu queria continuar exatamente de onde havíamos parado na sala de estar. Eu só esperava com o inferno que ela estivesse bem com isso.

Eu me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido baixinho, "Menininha, eu quero tocar você. Você pode ficar quieta por mim?" Eu perguntei com a voz mais sedutora que eu poderia reunir sem explodir nas minhas calças de novo.

"Sim." Ela disse sem fôlego.

Obrigado, DEUS.

"Você precisa ficar quieta, e ficar imóvel. Você não quer Carlie tendo que ir para a terapia por nos pegar sendo sujos." Eu ri.

Ela deu uma risada ofegante e empurrou para trás contra mim.

Porra, sim! Ela estava tão ansiosa quanto eu.

Mudei minha mão do seu lugar em seu quadril e mergulhei as mãos debaixo da sua calcinha para empurrá-la para baixo das sua nádegas um pouco.

"Levante o outro lado do seu quadril um pouco, baby." Eu respirei em seu ouvido.

Ela obedeceu e levantou seu quadril para permitir que minha mão pegasse sua calcinha. Eu a empurrei para baixo em suas coxas, então ela estava completamente exposta para mim.

Movi minha mão ao redor até que eu estava cobrindo sua boceta com a minha mão, e eu não estava de modo algum preparado para o assalto dos seus lábios quentes e molhados quando meus dedos cuidadosamente esfregaram para cima e para baixo em sua boceta. Eu me senti tremer quando percebi que ela estava depilada... totalmente depilada.

Mordi meu lábio com tanta força que eu juro que podia sentir o gosto de sangue quando empurrei um dedo dentro dela.

"PORRA!" Eu silvei. Nada jamais foi tão fodidamente bom na minha vida inteira.

"Deus, baby, você é tão quente. Eu não posso esperar para estar dentro de você novamente." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto pegava o lóbulo da sua orelha em meus dentes e mordia.

Balancei meus quadris nos dela impulsivamente, deixando meu pau deslizar contra o vão das suas pequenas nádegas.

Ela soltou o gemido mais sexy que eu já ouvi e começou a esfregar-se na minha mão.

"É isso, baby, deixe-me amá-la, Menininha, eu quero fazer você se sentir muito fodidamente bem." Eu continuei a sussurrar.

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava chegando perto. Seu corpo se movendo contra o meu, esfregando, torcendo, girando. Ela virou a cabeça e puxou a parte de trás do meu pescoço para trazer meu rosto para o dela. Ela rudemente tomou meu lábio inferior em seus dentes e puxou, deixando escapar um gemido delicioso na minha boca.

Ela estava soltando suspiros curtos e quentes e gemidos contra os meus lábios enquanto eu trabalhava através do seu prazer. Nós estávamos olhos nos olhos enquanto eu a fodia com a minha mão. A profundidade dos seus olhos estava perfurando minha alma enquanto nós compartilhávamos o momento. Eu segurei seu olhar quando deslizei um segundo dedo dentro dela. Seus olhos rolaram para trás e eu comecei a esfregar seu clitóris com meu polegar irregularmente.

"Goze, baby, eu quero que você goze toda em cima de mim, deixe-me senti-la. Eu quero essa pequena boceta apertada fodendo meus dedos." Pedi a ela quando comecei a bater minha pélvis em sua bunda.

Ela caiu sobre a borda, sua mandíbula escancarando enquanto seus olhos arregalaram. Ela agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e puxou a minha boca para a dela. Ela enfiou sua língua dentro da minha boca para abafar seus gritos de prazer enquanto eu sentia a minha banda de contrle explodir quando eu gozei.

Enquanto ela estava descendo do seu orgasmo, eu lentamente removi meus dedos de dentro dela e os trouxe à minha boca e os chupei. Lambi cada um, deleitando-me com o sabor inebriante dela em minhas mãos. Mantive seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto eu lambia e chupava sua essência, o cheiro e o sabor me consumindo. Eu queria tanto comê-la que parecia que eu fodidamente morreria.

"Eu não posso acreditar que acabamos de fazer isso com Carlie na mesma cama." Ela riu baixinho enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Shh, isso foi lindo, Menininha. Não estrague isso por se preocupar. Ela está dormindo. Ela não tem ideia do que diabos acabou de acontecer." Eu disse seriamente. Eu não podia suportar que ela lamentasse o que tinha acontecido esta noite.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela disse baixinho enquanto eu observava seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Não há palavras para o que eu sinto por você, Isabella. Nenhuma fodida palavra. Amor não chega nem perto." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"Durma, Menininha. Eu tenho você, você está segura." Eu disse a ela enquanto deslizamos para dormir nos braços um do outro.

O.O.O.O.O

"Papai. Papai. Papai. Papai".

Havia uma vozinha irritante sussurrando em meu ouvido. Caralho... é muito cedo.

"Arggg." Eu resmunguei sonolento. "É você, anjo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Duh, papai. Acorde. Você está roncando." Ela deu uma risadinha.

Eu a agarrei e a puxei para cima de mim, soprando em seu pescoço.

"EU NÃO ronco, pequenina. Só os ogros roncam. Eu pareço um ogro?" Perguntei provocativamente.

"Sim." Ela riu enquanto se abaixava debaixo dos cobertores.

"Ah, agora você vai pagar por isso!" Eu disse enquanto fazia cócegas em sua barriga.

"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?"

Minha Menininha se virou e nos deu 'o olhar'. Ela poderia ser uma putinha assustadora.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou enquanto esticava os braços sobre a cabeça e gemia.

"É de manhã?" Eu ri.

"Uh, obviamente. Que horas você tem que ir trabalhar? Você tem tempo para nos levar para casa primeiro?" Ela perguntou sonolenta.

"Eu não vou trabalhar. Eu devia entrar às 10hs, mas nós temos coisas mais importantes a tratar hoje. Precisamos consertar sua janela e verificar a casa e, em seguida, vamos às compras." Eu disse a ela.

Eu sabia que ela tentaria me convencer a não comprar-lhe um carro, e eu estava pronto para ela enlouquecer. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu desistisse disso, no entanto. Era tanto por Carlie como por ela. Elas precisavam estar seguras, e para a minha própria paz de espírito, eu compraria a porra do carro.

"Eu posso pedir para Garrett consertar as janelas, Edward. Você não precisa tirar o dia de folga. E o que você comprará?" Ela perguntou.

"Um carro. E antes que você tente argumentar, você precisa me ouvir." Eu exigi.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e bufou enquanto estava deitada de costas na cama.

"Vamos conversar sobre isso depois do café da manhã. Levante sua bunda doce e faça alguma comida para nós, mulher." Eu provoquei.

Ela sentou-se em estado de choque, e então rapidamente bateu no meu braço.

"O que eu sou, sua empregada agora?" Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Não, você é a minha mulher e eu quero que a minha mulher me faça alguma maldita comida." Eu disse arrogantemente enquanto piscava para ela.

"UGH! Está bem. Vista a macaquinha e eu farei o café da manhã. Espero que você tenha comida aqui." Ela resmungou enquanto pegava uma calça de moletom minha e vestia apressadamente antes de marchar para fora do quarto.

"Acho que nós deixamos a mamãe brava, meleca." Eu ri.

Carlie olhou para mim muito séria e disse, "Está bem. Ela é uma mamãe muito boa. Ela não vai dar palmadas".

Deixei escapar uma risada sombria; pensando sobre o fato de que eu gostaria muito de algumas palmadas... minha palma... na bunda de Bella. Sim, eu poderia começar com isso.

Balancei minha cabeça dos meus pensamentos sujos na frente da minha filha e saí da cama.

"Bem, vamos nos preparar para ela não ficar mais brava. Pegue a mochila e mostre-me o que você quer usar hoje, anjo".

Ela saiu correndo para pegar a mochila e a arrastou para a cama pela alça. Eu a ajudei a colocá-la na cama e abri o zíper. Ela a vasculhou, espalhando as roupas sobre a cama. Isto parecia como um _déjà vu_. Essa menina tem algumas questões organizacionais graves e isso estava me estressando. Ela definitivamente herdou esse comportamento porco de Bella, porque eu não podia suportar uma merda estando fora de lugar.

Uma vez que ela escolheu sua roupa, eu vesti um jeans e uma camiseta e nós caminhamos pelo corredor até a cozinha. Eu podia ouvir as vozes, então eu parei, puxando Carlie atrás de mim para que eu pudesse ouvir. Pressionei levemente meu dedo em sua pequena boca para calá-la.

Eu sabia que era completamente fodido ouvir a conversa de Bella e Rosalie, mas eu queria ver se elas poderiam realmente fazer qualquer coisa sem se matar.

Elas não estavam gritando, então isso era um bom sinal. Suas vozes estavam baixas e eu amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração, irritado que eu não podia ouvir o que elas estavam dizendo. Nós ficamos para trás por um momento mais longo até Carlie começar a puxar minha camisa para chamar minha atenção.

"Veeeem, papai! Estou com fome." Ela choramingou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos." Eu a agarrei e a joguei por cima do meu ombro e entrei na cozinha fazendo barulho para anunciar a nossa aproximação.

Rose e Bella se viraram quando entramos no cômodo. Nenhuma das duas parecia irritada, então eu fiquei aliviado. Na verdade, parecia que elas estavam amigáveis. Intenso, mas calmo.

"Bom dia." Rosalie virou-se para nos cumprimentar alegremente.

"Bom dia, Rose." Eu disse baixinho

"E esta deve ser Carlie." Ela disse docemente enquanto fechava a distância entre nós na cozinha.

Carlie se agarrou a mim como um pequeno macaco aranha, seus dedinhos dos pés cavando em meus lados dolorosamente enquanto ela escondia seu rosto no meu pescoço.

"Ahh, ela é tímida." Rose riu alegremente.

"Eu sou Rosalie, é bom conhecê-la." Ela disse quando parou sorrindo na nossa frente.

Eu me senti super fodidamente desconfortável porque Carlie claramente não estava com disposição de fazer amigos, e eu poderia dizer que isso estava ferindo os sentimentos de Rosalie.

Exatamente quando eu estava prestes a dizer algo para Carlie sobre ser rude, Bella falou.

"Car, Rosalie é sua tia. Você pode dizer olá?" Ela disse por cima do ombro enquanto virava o bacon na frigideira.

Rosalie olhou para mim em silêncio atordoado. Eu retornei seu olhar e então fiquei boquiaberto para a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella. Essa série de acontecimentos era um pouco chocante, mas de uma boa maneira. Se as coisas melhorassem entre Rosalie e Bella, isso tornaria a minha vida um inferno de muito mais fácil.

Eu trouxe minha atenção de volta para Carlie, que agora estava se desenroscando do meu corpo e escorregando para o chão.

Ela olhou para Rosalie, inclinando a cabeça timidamente. Eu nunca a tinha visto agir assim antes, ela foi tão aberta e amigável quando conheceu a família. No dia em que ela me conheceu, ela me abraçou e beijou. Eu era um perfeito desconhecido para ela naquela época, mas eu acho que é verdade o que eles dizem sobre as crianças, elas são o melhor juiz de caráter.

Ela poderia dizer que havia tensão no ar, e que Rosalie era a causa disso. Eu não tinha certeza que tipo de vibração ela estava recebendo de Rose, mas não era boa. Ela finalmente estendeu a mãozinha gorducha para alcançar Rosalie.

"Oi, tia Roslee." Ela disse baixinho.

Rosalie sorriu para ela e ajoelhou-se para ficar no nível dela. Rosalie amava crianças, e sendo uma professora de pré-escola geralmente significava que ela tinha um jeito com elas. Com Carlie, nem tanto.

"Bem, você é uma linda menininha, Carlie. Você parece muito com a sua mamãe quando ela era pequena." Ela sorriu.

Carlie não disse nada em troca, apenas olhou para ela em silêncio.

Oooook.

"Tudo bem, anjo, vamos sentar à mesa para a mamãe poder alimentar nossas barrigas." Eu disse a Carlie quando a levantei do chão e a sentei à mesa.

A cozinha ficou novamente quieta, e o ar estava grosso com estranheza. Jesus Cristo! Eu não posso simplesmente comer meu maldito bacon em paz! A única vez que eu consigo refeição feita em casa é quando eu visito a minha mãe, e aqui está Rosalie bloqueando-me isso.

"Então, Rosalie, quais são os seus planos para hoje?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ela dissesse que iria para a porra de Maui, ou algo assim.

"Oh, um... Bella e eu vamos almoçar. Ela disse que você tinha algumas coisas para fazer, então ela tinha tempo para se sentar comigo e falar sobre as coisas." Ela deixou escapar nervosamente.

Olhei para Bella para confirmação e ela me deu um pequeno encolher de ombro em reconhecimento.

Bem, puta merda. As últimas 24 horas tinham sido um turbilhão de fodidas surpresas para a minha Menininha.

"Bem, nesse caso, eu sairei e arrumarei sua janela, e depois eu e meu anjo vamos almoçar antes de encontrarmos Emmett." Eu disse quando me sentei ao lado de Carlie.

Rosalie sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto Bella trazia as panquecas e bacon para a mesa... e assim, nós quatro sentamos... comendo nosso café da manhã. Eu era um homem muito feliz naquele momento. Eu finalmente tive um lampejo brilhante de esperança... as coisas só poderiam ficar melhores a partir daqui, pelo menos eu esperava.

* * *

_Na minha opinião Rosalie poderia apenas tomar um chá de sumiço. Ninguém sentiria falta dela na face da terra... Esses dois fazendo bobagem na cama com a criança? O.o Eu já fiz isso... kkkkk e vocês? Me contem as suas aventuras! u.u_

_Beijos,_

_Nai._


	43. Chapter 43

_Música para este capítulo: "Special Angels", de The Vogues._

**Capítulo 43**

(Tradutora - Ju Martinhão)

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não sei por que concordei em falar com Rosalie. Devo ter perdido células cerebrais na noite passada com a inebriante foda com o dedo. Eu estava, obviamente, fora do meu maldito equilíbrio.

Mas eu percebi que, se nada mais fosse feito, eu teria pelo menos que ser capaz de enfiar através daquele crânio espesso que Edward era MEU. Podemos não ter limpado todas as arestas do nosso relacionamento, mas eu o queria, eu o amava e ele era fodidamente meu. Eu estava cansada de todas essas vacas estúpidas me deixando de lado, como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente para ele. Ele obviamente escolheu-me uma vez, e nós temos uma filha juntos... daí o MEU. Seu sangue misturado com meu sangue e percorrendo meu corpo por nove meses e meio fodidos, imaginei que eu tinha o direito de arriscar a minha propriedade.

Após aquele babaca quebrar minha janela ontem à noite, a única pessoa que eu queria era Edward. Foi como uma luz se apagando na minha cabeça. Eu estava farta de lutar contra os sentimentos e tentar racionalizar a situação ideal. Nosso relacionamento nunca foi ideal, então, por que eu esperava alguma coisa diferente estava além de mim.

Nós tínhamos trabalho a fazer, isso era certo, mas eu simplesmente não queria fazer isso separados mais. Se algum dia tivéssemos que trabalhar em algo permanente, nós simplesmente teríamos que fazer isso juntos. Percebi isso completamente quando eu estava com medo pela minha vida, e pela de Carlie. Nós precisamos que ele esteja conosco.

Ver Rosalie parada de calcinha em sua sala da frente me deixou vendo vermelho. Eu tinha me convencido a acreditar que não era um grande negócio ela estar na casa dele enquanto nós nos afastávamos da minha casa. Mas, uma vez que vi com meus próprios olhos, eu queria queimar a merda, eu queria fodidamente matá-la. Tentei baixar o tom da minha agressividade para que eu não acabasse toda MMA na bunda dela na frente da minha filha, mas eu tinha que dizer a ela o que eu pensava dela. Eu estava um pouco perturbada pelo meu ciúme, mas especialmente depois da minha revelação, uma vez que eu o vi hoje, eu me sentia justificada. Ele era meu e eu não toleraria que esta cadela ficasse no meu caminho.

Eu sabia que pedir a ele para nos levar para a sua casa foi um choque para ele. Eu estive agindo como uma grande idiota sobre a coisa toda com Rosalie. Eu não gostava do fato de que ela estava lá, mas, naquele momento, eu não dava a mínima. Ela era a forasteira, não eu, e definitivamente não Carlie. Era a maldita casa dele e nós pertencíamos a ele. Ela poderia simplesmente ir se foder.

Na manhã seguinte, quando ela entrou na cozinha, eu estava realmente nervosa. Esta era, de longe, a situação mais desconfortável em que eu já estive. Não apenas nós somos inimigas mortais, mas agora ela é minha meia-irmã, morando com o pai da minha filha, e pegando Edward e eu dando uns amassos no sofá. Não é uma conversa que eu estava ansiosa para ter.

Eu fiquei ocupada no fogão vendo minhas panquecas e fritando o bacon. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava muito nervosa e, provavelmente, tomando a coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Finalmente, ela quebrou o silêncio.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ela disse baixinho.

"Bom dia." Eu repeti.

"Hum, você acha que podemos conversar um minuto?" Ela perguntou.

Eu me virei e coloquei a espátula sobre o balcão.

"Sobre o que, Rosalie?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, vamos apenas colocar tudo em pratos limpos, está bem. Eu sei que você me odeia, e eu odeio isso. Eu quero me desculpar com você, explicar as coisas do meu ponto de vista. Você não tem que me perdoar, ou algo assim, mas eu só quero a oportunidade de conversar com você sobre isso".

"Rosalie, eu não quero ouvir isso. Você me tratou como lixo desde que éramos crianças. Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente esquecer a merda que você e aquela vagabunda me fizeram passar. Levei um longo tempo e muita dor de cabeça para superar toda aquela besteira. Eu só quero colocar isso no meu passado, e isso inclui VOCÊ." Eu cuspi.

Ela estremeceu quando eu cuspi as palavras para ela furiosamente. Elas eram para ser duras. Ela não merecia ser perdoada, quero dizer, quem diabos ela pensava que era, mesmo assim.

"Eu quero dizer que sinto muito, Bella. Tanya era uma doença e, infelizmente, eu não era imune a ela. Ela me prendeu e eu sei que não é desculpa. Eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Eu não tenho falado com ela, ou a visto, desde... desde aquela noite em Seattle." Ela disse enquanto deixava as últimas palavras se estabelecerem entre nós.

Fechei meus olhos com força e balancei as lembranças daquela noite da minha cabeça. Eu não queria que elas se instalassem novamente. Eu estava em muito bom estado de espírito para ter essa merda podre na minha cabeça o dia todo. Ela mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio enquanto se aproximava mais de mim.

"Por favor, você poderia apenas sair para almoçar comigo hoje? Eu só trabalho meio período e nós podemos nos encontrar... em campo neutro. Seria bom se pudéssemos ser pelo menos civilizadas com a outra, pelo menos pelos nossos pais. Estamos relacionadas agora, quer gostemos disso ou não, e eu pessoalmente gosto disso. Seu pai é um homem bom e ele faz minha mãe feliz. É bom pensar em uma família, sabe?" Ela disse com uma ponta de tristeza, que eu não podia negar que apertou meu coração um pouco.

Merda fodida. Edward seriamente fez minhas coisas entrarem em curto-circuito com todo o amor no meu muffin. Quem diria que o sexo deixa você tão estúpido.

"Tudo bem, eu vou. Eu verei se Edward pode ficar com Carlie hoje e eu encontrarei com você. Eu não estou prometendo nada, Rosalie. Eu tentarei, mas não prometo nada. Eu não confio facilmente." Eu afirmei.

"Obrigada, Bella. Espero que possamos chegar a algum tipo de entendimento, ou compromisso, e, pelo menos, tentar conhecer uma a outra." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Essa coisa toda estava ficando demais para mim. Eu obviamente precisava recarregar as baterias, porque o meu escudo estava definitivamente escorregando. Eu estava realmente sendo boa para Rosalie Hale enquanto ela estava parada me observando fazer café da manhã em seu apartamento e de Edward. Eu precisava voltar atrás e pegar um pouco de controle.

"Uma coisa, porém, Rosalie." Eu comecei "Se eu entrar nesta casa novamente e você estiver desfilando seus bens por aí na frente do MEU homem, eu não hesitarei em rasgá-la em tiras, idiota. Eu não sou a pequena Bella Swan passiva-agressiva que você conhecia, eu já passei e vi muita coisa para não revidar, e por ele eu matarei uma cadela." Eu disse seriamente. "Você me entende, Rosalie?" Eu disse enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha para ela para dar ênfase.

Ela sorriu um sorriso largo e acenou com a cabeça.

"Acho que eu amo essa Bella." Ela disse com uma piscadela.

Naquele momento, Edward apareceu na esquina com Carlie a reboque. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava pirando enquanto olhava entre nós duas. Voltei para o fogão, tentando salvar o bacon agora queimando.

Ouvi Rosalie tentando falar com Carlie, e é claro que ela estava sendo difícil. Mais uma vez, esta cadela estranha dentro da minha cabeça apareceu e disse para Carlie ser agradável. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Nós comemos nosso café da manhã em paz, a conversa foi agradável e foi realmente divertido. Eu ainda queria exterminar Rosalie do apartamento com um desejo fervente, mas consegui conter meus pensamentos sobre o assunto no momento.

Pouco depois de comermos, Edward e Carlie partiram para consertar a janela na casa. Carlie estava pulando como uma louca, com o maior sorriso em seu rosto. Ela não podia esperar para passar o dia com o seu papai. Quando eles saíram, eu fiquei parada na porta, pasma e boquiaberta depois que ele agrediu minha boca por 15 minutos. Mesmo com Carlie puxando nossas roupas para chamar nossa atenção e choramingando sobre querer colo, nós não nos mexemos. Era incrível estar dentro do nosso próprio mundinho, o amor e a luxúria saindo de nós em ondas. Quando nós finalmente nos separamos e Carlie nos castigou por nos beijar como selvagens, eles saíram pela porta.

Eu fui até a cozinha e limpei antes de fazer o caminho de volta para o quarto dele para me preparar para o almoço com Rosalie.

Peguei minhas roupas da mochila e fui para o banheiro. Coloquei minhas coisas sobre a pia e liguei a água. O apartamento era realmente bom, eu tinha que dizer. Era moderno e fresco e decorado com bom gosto. Eu podia ver a influência de Esme e sabia que ela era a pessoa que forneceu isso.

Uma vez que terminei meu banho, reuni nossas coisas do chão no quarto de Edward para que eu estivesse pronta para Rosalie quando ela chegasse. Minha curiosidade levou a melhor sobre mim e eu decidi bisbilhotar nas coisas dele. Eu sabia que era totalmente errado, mas não pude evitar. Eu estava insegura e curiosa e queria tocar suas coisas. Era como se estivessem me chamando. Então, eu sou uma aberração, culpe-me.

Comecei com a cômoda, porque imaginei que era o lugar mais lógico para esconderijos super secretos. Abri a gaveta para encontrar suas camisetas. Eu mexi através delas e as levantei para ver se havia alguma coisa boa escondida na parte inferior. Fiquei um pouco desapontada quando não encontrei nada de interessante. Eu, no entanto, peguei um par e as enfiei na minha mochila. A única que eu tinha estava bastante esgarçada e eu queria as novas. Perguntei-me se ele pensaria que eu era uma psicopata por ainda vestir sua camiseta de futebol de Forks para dormir todas as noites, depois de todos esses anos.

Fui para as próximas duas gavetas e ainda não encontrei nada. Fiquei um pouco chateada, porque eu tinha certeza que alguém como Edward pelo menos teria um esconderijo secreto de pornografia suja em algum lugar. Todos os caras não têm essas coisas? Eu sabia, por um fato, que tanto Emmett quanto Garrett tinham, então eu sabia que tinha que estar aqui em algum lugar.

Eu me mudei da cômoda para o armário e encontrei as coisas sujas. Havia uma frasqueira azul no canto do armário bem organizado. Eu a puxei para fora e abri a parte de cima. Parecia que continha roupas de cama, já que havia um lençol dobrado ordenadamente em cima. Eu levantei para ver o que mais havia nela, quando isso me bateu. Este era o nosso lençol. _**O Lençol. **_Eu o deixei cair de volta no topo da caixa e puxei minha mão para trás como se estivesse pegando fogo. Eu estava além de chocada que ele ainda tivesse a coisa. Eu queria estar enojada, mas, por incrível que pareça, eu não estava. Na verdade, eu me senti aliviada de alguma forma, como se aquela noite significasse tanto para ele como significava para mim. Quando eu o escondi para ele como ele pediu, imaginei que ele o jogaria fora, assim Esme não o encontraria. Eu nunca teria imaginado que ele o manteria.

Senti as lágrimas pinicando em meus olhos quando eu cautelosamente toquei o tecido. Toda a culpa e infelicidade tomaram conta de mim dez vezes mais. Eu deveria ter sabido o quanto ele me amava naquela época, eu achava que sabia, mas eu era ingênua. Deixei Tanya levá-lo para longe de nós sem sequer uma explicação. Eu estava tão magoada naquela época, minha mente não estava em um lugar racional. Eu não merecia vê-lo me trair, mas ele merecia uma chance de se explicar. Eu me senti um fracasso.

Passei pelo resto das coisas, ele tinha todas as cartas e e-mails que eu enviei ao longo dos anos, várias das minhas calcinhas... o que me fez abrir um sorriso através das lágrimas que estavam nublando meus olhos... eu poderia repetir cada momento daquele telefonema, quando ele me pediu para enviá-las para ele. As lágrimas estavam me inundando agora e a barragem rompeu quando eu descobri uma pilha de fotos minhas no fundo. Havia fotos minhas como uma criança, por todo o ensino médio e, finalmente, algumas de nós juntos durante aqueles belos meses que nós compartilhamos como um casal. Enquanto eu olhava para as fotos de nós dois na noite do baile, a noite que nós criamos Carlie juntos, eu me perdi.

Enfiei tudo de volta na parte de trás e me afastei disso. Eu senti como se estivesse prestes a quebrar. Todos os momentos da minha vida começaram a passar na minha cabeça como uma apresentação de slides. Edward estava sempre lá, SEMPRE. Nós sempre tivemos uma ligação especial, que não foi tangível por muito tempo. No momento em que nós finalmente cedemos ao que realmente significávamos um para o outro, parecia que o destino tinha uma mente própria. O destino pode ser tão cruel às vezes.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali no chão balançando para frente e para trás, mas logo eu estava sendo segurada por alguém e embalada em seu peito. Eu sabia que não era Edward, eu sempre sabia quando ele estava por perto. Este era alguém suave, o cheiro de baunilha fresca permanecia da sua pele e sua voz era alta e musical. Levantei minha cabeça para ver Rosalie alisando meu cabelo e o afastando do meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam preocupados e seu rosto pálido. Devo ter sido um belo espetáculo.

"Querida, você está bem? O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e a abaixei de volta para os meus joelhos para cobrir as lágrimas que eu não tinha intenção de compartilhar com ela.

"Bella, por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu. Edward vai acabar comigo se ele encontrá-la assim. Por favor, diga-me que você está bem." Ela implorou.

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada, porque eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ele ficaria louco se voltasse para casa para nós duas no chão e eu chorando assim.

"Eu sou uma bisbilhoteira suja e agora eu sou uma garota chorando." Eu ri através dos meus soluços.

Ela riu comigo enquanto esfregava minhas costas.

"Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que diabos você está falando, mas se você diz isso." Ela disse.

Eu realmente não queria que ela pensasse que eu era louca, então eu contei a ela o meu segredinho.

"Rose." Eu disse enquanto olhava para ela. "Você NÃO PODE dizer nada para Edward, ou eu juro por Deus que farei você mijar de um saco pelo resto da sua vida." Eu ameacei.

Ela deu-me um sorriso inteligente e esperou que eu continuasse.

"Ok, eu tive essa brilhante ideia de que seria um bocado divertido esgueirar-me por aí e olhar através das coisas de Edward." Eu disse quando respirei fundo. Ela me interrompeu com um olhar de choque.

"Eca... oh meu Deus, o que diabos você encontrou?" Ela perguntou horrorizada.

"Nada nojento." Eu ri. "Eu encontrei uma caixa cheia de coisas... nossas. Tipo, coisas sentimentais e isso simplesmente me deixou realmente muito triste." Eu resmunguei.

Ela me puxou para um abraço de novo e, apesar de ser um pouco estranho, também foi reconfortante.

"Sabe, até você ir embora, eu nunca teria conhecido o Edward real." Ela começou, ainda esfregando minhas costas.

"Eu sempre achei que ele era apenas esse idiota arrogante... você sabe, que gostava de simplesmente foder por aí e somar seus pontos com suas conquistas. Depois que eu comecei a conhecê-lo, e percebi exatamente o quanto ele amava você, eu fiquei estupefata".

Ela soltou um suspiro e olhou para mim enquanto continuava.

"Foi preciso muito esforço da minha parte para ele gostar de mim. Depois do que aconteceu naquela noite com ele e Tanya, eu voltei para a casa de Emmett no dia seguinte para explicar. Eu sabia que Tanya faria alguma coisa. Ela estava com tanto ciúme de você. Ela estava chateada, porque ela não podia suportar a ideia de alguém a relegando. Quando Edward a repreendeu e ela percebeu que ele estava realmente APAIXONADO por você, ela enlouqueceu. Ela vivia em uma terra da fantasia, Bella. Eu desejo que eu a tivesse impedido quando tive a oportunidade, mas, honestamente, eu imaginava que Edward não daria a ela um minuto do seu dia." Ela terminou.

O rosto dela caiu, e ela parecia completamente derrotada. Eu honestamente senti que ela quis dizer sinceramente cada palavra.

"Rosalie, você não poderia ter feito nada sobre isso. Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu não a culpo pelo que Tanya fez; eu só posso culpá-la pelo que você fez. Eu ouvi você rindo no mercado, você sabe, depois que isso aconteceu." Eu disse a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Eu podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Bella, eu estou feliz que você esteja dando a ele uma chance. Eu sei que deve doer como o inferno depois do que você viu. Eu não acho que eu algum dia teria sido capaz de perdoá-lo, mas você precisa saber que ele estava em uma forma muito ruim quando apareceu na festa. Ele estava tão fodido que mal conseguia ficar de pé. Eu nunca vi ninguém tão bêbado quanto ele estava e, honestamente, eu não sei nem como ele conseguiu manter uma ereção naquele estado." Ela disse enquanto balançava a cabeça e continuava.

"Ele era como um animal selvagem, o olhar nos olhos dele era letal. Eu descobri mais tarde que ele pensou que você o estava traindo, e isso é o que o enlouqueceu. Era como se ele estivesse tentando se auto-destruir, ele não podia lidar com não ter você. Ele queria se machucar de qualquer maneira possível, e isso incluiu Tanya. Ela era o castigo, não o prazer".

"Bella, eu sei que desculpas são vazias." Ela continuou. "Mas eu realmente quero provar a você que eu posso ser sua amiga. Eu já fiz um monte de reflexão ao longo dos anos. Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Eu sou uma pessoa melhor e Edward me ajudou com isso. Quando ele me deu a chance de provar que eu queria mudar, eu fiz isso. Eu mudei. Eu só espero que você me dê uma chance também." Ela disse baixinho.

Eu deixei cair minha cabeça e estendi os braços timidamente e a abracei. Quando eu fiz isso, ela explodiu em lágrimas. Jesus Cristo, que inferno?

"Ouça, Rosalie, eu só quero que você saiba que o que você fez para mim foi doloroso e errado. Eu tenho que admitir, porém, que você está certa. Nós precisamos encontrar um meio termo. Nossos pais estão casados e, honestamente, eu amo a sua mãe. Ela é uma doce senhora e ela faz o meu pai muito feliz. Eu acho que os faria felizes se nós pudéssemos conviver. Eu não posso prometer que seremos amigas, mas há uma chance." Eu disse a ela.

"Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso, Bella. Eu quero estar lá para você e Edward. Estou tão feliz que ele finalmente está feliz novamente. Ele é um canalha mal-humorado, sabe?" Ela disse com uma risada.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas, falando sério, o que eu disse na cozinha? Mantenha seus mamilos fora do rosto de Edward, ou outra coisa." Eu disse asperamente.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu alto.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Eu poderia muito bem ser uma mulher barbada de 10 toneladas, por tudo o que ele se importa. Ele só tem olhos para você, mesmo quando você tinha ido embora. Aquele menino é completamente e totalmente obcecado por você! Confie em mim, ele não tem ideia de como sequer eu sou. Para ele, eu sou apenas um Emmett feminino." Ela riu. "Mas, sim, eu terei cuidado com o que eu visto. Eu honestamente pensei que ele tinha ido para passar a noite, se eu achasse que ele voltaria, eu teria pegado o meu roupão. Eu não costumo andar por aí de roupa íntima".

"Obrigada. Eu aprecio isso".

Ficamos sentadas em silêncio por um momento, de repente, as coisas eram um pouco estranhas.

Ela começou a falar quando eu fui levantar.

"Bella?" Ela disse.

"Sim, o que é?" Eu perguntei.

"Você tem muita sorte, Carlie é tão preciosa. Estou feliz por você e Edward. Eu realmente, realmente espero que vocês dois resolvam as coisas." Ela disse docemente.

"Obrigada, Rosalie. Ela é muito especial." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Então, nós vamos almoçar, ou o quê?" Perguntei enquanto escovava minha bunda quando levantei do chão.

"Claro, mas acho que depois do dia que você teve, nós precisamos adicionar Margaritas. Como isso soa?"

"Perfeito. Mas você se oporia a Esme se juntar a nós? Ela está chegando hoje, então eu preciso ligar para ela".

"Claro." Ela respondeu hesitantemente.

Dei a ela um sorriso tranquilizador e peguei meu telefone da cômoda. Eu vi que tinha perdido três mensagens, então eu as verifiquei primeiro. As duas primeiras eram de Edward, e a terceira de Esme me dizendo que ela não viria, Edward a alertou sobre a janela. Droga.

Fomos ao centro para comer em um pequeno restaurante de comida mexicana. Eles tinham tacos de Carne Asada realmente bons e salsa fresca e chips, então eu estava no céu. Isso me fez sentir muita falta da Califórnia, porque a comida mexicana era loucura lá. Tivemos uma grande conversa e eu consegui me divertir. Rose ainda mostrava sinais da garota que eu conhecia enquanto crescíamos, e a garota má do colégio parecia ter desaparecido. Eu entendi muito do que ela disse sobre estar em torno de Tanya. Ela era tóxica e, infelizmente, Rosalie foi sugada nisso.

Nós conversamos sobre o quanto era estranho que os nossos pais se casaram, mas como era maravilhoso que eles encontraram o amor novamente. Eles pareciam muito felizes juntos. Nós conversamos sobre o trabalho e fiquei fascinada ao descobrir que ela era uma professora de pré-escola. Eu nunca a teria atrelado ao trabalho, mas ouvindo-a falar sobre isso, eu pude ver que ela amava seu trabalho e as crianças. Nós conversamos sobre Carlie começar a pré-escola no outono, e que seria perfeito para ela participar da escola em que Rosalie trabalhava para que ela pudesse manter seu olho nela. Eu contei a ela sobre a Califórnia e os meus amigos, e um pouco sobre o trabalho. Ela manifestou interesse em ver o nosso show, então eu a convidei. O dia todo foi um pouco bizarro, mas divertido. Nós fizemos um grande progresso, e eu sabia que deixaria um monte de pessoas em nossas vidas felizes em saber disso. Eu ainda tinha as minhas reservas, mas com a minha história, eu tinha que manter as pessoas à distância de um braço.

Foi bem depois das 16hs quando decidimos ir para casa. Comecei a sentir os efeitos das Margaritas enquanto íamos para casa. Eu me sentia leve e feliz e não podia esperar para voltar para Edward e minha filhinha.

Quando chegamos, notei a caminhonete de Emmett na garagem, e não pude evitar minha emoção. Eu não o tinha visto muito desde Forks, uma vez que ele e Victoria tinham passado muito tempo juntos. Eles estavam grudados no quadril um do outro. Eu não podia esperar para vê-lo. Rosalie parecia tão animada quanto eu, e eu imediatamente me senti mal por ela. Eu não tinha percebido que ela ainda carregava uma paixão por ele depois de todos esses anos. Ela teria uma grande decepção.

Eu corri para dentro para cumprimentá-lo, mas, em vez disso, fui recebida com uma casa vazia. Notei que a janela foi consertada, e o vidro na sala de jantar foi limpo. Foi um alívio, mas eu ainda me sentia muito estranha por estar sozinha em casa. Pedi para Rosalie ficar para o jantar, meus motivos sendo completamente egoístas. Eu não queria ficar lá sozinha enquanto esperava Edward voltar para casa.

Liguei para Edward para ver onde eles estavam, e ele disse que eles estavam voltando com o jantar. Fiz um bule de chá para Rosalie e eu, e dei a ela o 'grande' tour pela minha casinha.

Foi apenas cerca de meia hora depois quando ouvi um carro parar. Corri para a porta, não realmente me importando que eu parecia uma idiota e descendo os degraus para o jardim da frente. Assim que Edward abriu a porta e saiu, eu corri para ele e o envolvi em um grande abraço. Depois do que eu descobri na casa hoje, eu simplesmente tinha que abraçá-lo. Meu corpo inteiro estava desesperado para que ele me abraçasse e nunca me soltasse.

"Bem, é bom ver você também, Menininha." Ele riu.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas quando ele pressionou seus lábios no topo da minha cabeça. Ele esfregou minhas costas um pouco e me afastou levemente. Ele franziu o cenho e seu sorriso desapareceu uma vez que ele viu meu rosto.

"O que diabos aconteceu. Ela fez alguma coisa? Eu juro por D..." Ele começou a divagar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça furiosamente.

"Não, nada disso. Estou apenas muito aliviada em vê-lo. Estas são lágrimas de felicidade." Eu sorri.

Seu sorriso cresceu quando ele se inclinou para me beijar.

"Eu preciso tirar Carlie da sua cadeirinha." Ele murmurou em meus lábios.

Eu assenti e me afastei, caminhando para o banco de trás. Abri a porta para ver uma menininha dormindo. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para o lado e as mãozinhas estavam moles sobre o cinto da sua cadeirinha. Suas bochechas estavam coradas com o sono e seu cabelo estava em pé em todas as direções. Ela estava absolutamente adorável, e eu podia ver que ela teve um dia muito agitado com seu pai. Isso me deixou extremamente feliz.

Edward me afastou para que ele pudesse pegá-la. Ele a puxou do carro e me deu outro beijo na bochecha antes de levá-la para casa. Fechei o carro e o segui para dentro. Caminhei pelo corredor na direção do quarto de Carlie e vi Rosalie parada na porta do quarto dela os observando.

Edward a tinha deitado e tinha deslizado ao lado dela, meio pendurado para fora da cama. Ele estava acariciando seu cabelo e cantando para ela baixinho. Eu reconheci a canção como a mesma que ele estava cantando para ela em Fork.

_**You are my special angel **__**  
**__**Sent from up above**__**  
**__**The Lord smiled down on me**_**  
**_**And sent and angel to love (to love)**_

_**You are my special angel**__**  
**__**Right form paradise**__**  
**__**I know that you're an angel**__**  
**__**Heaven is in your eyes**_

_**A smile from your lips**__**  
**__**Bring the summer sunshine**__**  
**__**The tears from your eyes bring the rain**__**  
**__**I feel your touch, your warm embrace**__**  
**__**And I'm in heaven again**_

_**You are my special angel**__**  
**__**Through eternity**__**  
**__**I'll have my special angel**__**  
**__**Here to watch over me**_

_**(A smile from your lips)**__**  
(**__**Bring the summer sunshine)**__**  
(**__**The tears from your eyes bring the rain)**__**  
**__**I feel your touch**__**  
**__**Your warm embrace**__**  
**__**And I'm in heaven again**_

_**You are my special angel**__**  
**__**Through eternity**__**  
**__**I'll have my special angel**__**  
**__**Here to watch over me (watch over me)**__**  
**__**Here to watch over me**_

_Você é meu anjo especial__  
__Enviado de cima__  
__O Senhor sorriu para mim__  
_E enviou um anjo para amar (para amar)

_Você é meu anjo especial__  
__Direto do paraíso__  
__Eu sei que você é um anjo__  
__O céu está em seus olhos_

_Um sorriso dos seus lábios__  
__Traz o sol de verão__  
_As lágrimas dos seus olhos trazem a chuva  
Eu sinto seu toque, seu abraço caloroso  
_E eu estou no céu de novo_

_Você é meu anjo especial__  
__Por toda a eternidade__  
__Eu terei o meu anjo especial__  
__Aqui para cuidar de mim_

_(Um sorriso dos seus lábios)__  
_(_Traz o sol de verão)__  
_(As lágrimas dos seus olhos trazem a chuva)  
Eu sinto seu toque  
Seu abraço caloroso  
E eu estou no céu de novo

_Você é meu anjo especial__  
__Por toda a eternidade__  
__Eu terei o meu anjo especial__  
__Aqui para cuidar de mim (cuidar de mim)__  
__Aqui para cuidar de mim_

Eu parei ao lado de Rosalie enquanto nós os observávamos. Ele era incrível com Carlie, o amor que ele mostrava a ela quase parecia demais. Era um momento tão belo e íntimo, e eu o apreciei. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos, e eu segurei minha mão no meu coração quando ele começou a bater dolorosamente. Eu podia ouvir Rosalie fungando ao meu lado e olhei para ela. Ela estava literalmente chorando e enxugando seus olhos.

Mudei meu foco de volta para Edward e Carlie e sorri quando ele terminou sua canção e beijou o rosto dela, primeiro na testa, depois ambas as pálpebras, ambas as bochechas, a ponta do seu nariz e seus pequenos lábios. Forcei o soluço que estava tentando escapar da minha garganta para baixo.

"Eu fodidamente o amo." Eu pensei enquanto o via levantar da cama.

Devo ter dito isso em voz alta, porque assim que o pensamento me escapou, Edward virou-se para nós duas. Seus olhos estreitados e escuros estavam focados em mim enquanto ele atravessava o quarto em minha direção. Eu podia sentir o ar em meus pulmões me deixar enquanto o observava. Ele se aproximou e agarrou meu rosto com as mãos e trouxe seus lábios aos meus. O beijo foi rude, desesperado. Ele me beijou forte, sua língua forçando seu caminho em minha boca enquanto ele movia seus lábios sobre os meus. Nós andamos para trás, nossas bocas nunca desconectando enquanto íamos para o corredor. Eu pude ouvir o clique fraco da porta do quarto de Carlie na minha neblina, mas tudo que eu conseguia registrar era a sensação dos polegares de Edward enquanto esfregavam as maçãs do meu rosto enquanto ele me beijava. Senti a parede atrás de mim quando ele empurrou em mim. Deixei escapar um profundo gemido quando nossos peitos colidiram. Eu podia senti-lo todo e eu precisava de mais. Eu tive uma onda de desejo e luxúria como eu nunca senti enquanto estávamos ali devorando um ao outro. Senti sua coxa empurrar entre as minhas pernas quando ele empurrou sua ereção em meu estômago. Ele moveu seus lábios para o meu queixo e meu pescoço enquanto continuava a se esfregar em mim.

"Você fodidamente me ama, baby?" Ele rosnou em meu ouvido enquanto corria seu nariz para cima e para baixo pela concha da minha orelha e para o meu pescoço.

"Uggggggh." Eu gemi em reação.

"Diga, Menininha, diga-me que você fodidamente me ama novamente. Diga isso." Ele ordenou.

"Eu fodidamente amo você, Edward, Deus, eu te amo." Eu gemi.

"Eu fodidamente amo você, baby... você é minha, Menininha, você sempre será minha." Ele disse com força.

Continuamos nossas ministrações por Deus sabe quanto tempo no corredor, até que fomos interrompidos por Emmett limpando a garganta atrás de nós.

"Que porra, homem!" Ele gritou.

Edward continuou me beijando, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Foda-se Emmett.

"Eu preciso jogar água gelada em vocês dois? Eu trouxe comida, portanto, retraiam suas línguas e venham aqui... AGORA." Ele disse.

Edward riu contra os meus lábios e se afastou para olhar para mim. O olhar em seu rosto me tirou o fôlego. Ele era tão bonito, seus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas não derramadas quando ele olhou de volta para mim.

"Nós ficaremos bem, baby. Nós estamos bem." Ele disse suavemente.

Eu assenti e sorri, esperando como o inferno que ele estivesse certo. Eu não podia suportar mais ficar sem ele. Independentemente do que tivemos que passar para chegar até aqui, nós estávamos aqui. Nós nos amávamos e isso é tudo o que importava. Eu nunca o levaria como concedido novamente. Eu o mimaria pelo resto da minha vida, se ele me deixasse.

"Vamos comer e depois eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Ele sorriu enquanto balançava suas sobrancelhas.

Claro que a minha mente foi direto para a sarjeta com o meu muffin agora doendo, e como se estivesse lendo minha mente, seus olhos ficaram pretos e encapuzados quando ele agarrou minha cintura e me puxou contra ele novamente.

"Então, eu tenho um par de surpresas para você." Ele esclareceu com um sorriso maligno.

Caminhamos pelo corredor até a sala, onde um Emmett muito desconfortável e Rosalie estavam sentados em lados opostos do meu sofá olhando para a televisão. Emmett parecia chateado, e Rosalie parecia esmagada. Ofereci a ela um sorriso triste enquanto acenava em direção à cozinha para que ela me seguisse.

Peguei alguns pratos e guardanapos e mostrei a ela onde estavam os talheres. Pegamos alguns e começamos a arrumar a mesa. Eu me sentia um pouco estranha depois da exibição no corredor, e eu estava tão grata que ela não trouxe isso à tona. Chamamos os caras na sala de jantar e sentamos para comer. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e ele segurou minha mão na sua enquanto comemos nossa refeição. A conversa estava atrofiada e estava matando o meu humor. Decidi tentar corrigir a tensão, trazendo Carlie à conversa. Ela era facilmente a coisa mais feliz sobre o que falar.

"Então, Rosalie e eu estávamos conversando sobre Carlie começar a escola no outono em sua pré-escola, o que você acha, Edward?" Perguntei quando peguei uma garfada de massa.

Ele me deu um olhar cansado e, em seguida, assentiu.

"Você acha que ela ficará bem? Quero dizer, ela é tão pequena para ir à escola." Ele perguntou.

"É pré-escola, ela fará quatro anos em novembro. Ela está pronta. Ela adora brincar com as crianças, e não há nenhuma por aqui, então eu acho que será bom para ela." Eu respondi.

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Se você pensa assim, então, sim, com certeza. Será bom se ela estiver onde Rosalie está, para que ela possa cuidar dela".

Nós comemos em silêncio e eu por acaso olhei para Emmett. Ele estava sendo estranhamente quieto e eu não tinha certeza qual era o seu negócio. Eu queria perguntar sobre Vicky, mas com Rosalie aqui era estranho, então eu só dei a ele um pequeno sorriso. Felizmente ele piscou, deixando-me saber que tudo estava bem.

Assim que terminamos com o jantar, Rose e eu limpamos a mesa e comecei a lavar os pratos. Edward e Emmett entraram na cozinha com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos e nos mandaram para fora da cozinha.

"Essa merda pode esperar. Eu quero mostrar a você UMA das suas surpresas." Edward disse com uma piscadela.

Eu me senti corar com a sua insinuação, mas peguei sua mão estendida e o segui e Emmett para a porta da frente. Ele se virou e me disse para cobrir meus olhos. Eu bufei, mas fiz o que ele pediu e segui atrás dele de mãos dadas.

Quando senti a grama molhada sob os meus pés, ele me disse para levantar minhas mãos e olhar. Na minha frente estava a maior monstruosidade negra de uma caminhonete que eu já tinha visto.

"Que diabos?" Eu perguntei com espanto.

"Esse é o seu novo carro, baby. Você gosta?" Ele perguntou enquanto examinava minha expressão com cuidado.

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. Eu nem achava que seria capaz de ver sobre o maldito painel de bordo!

"Eu não posso dirigir isso!" Eu gritei!

Eu vi quando Emmett abriu todas as portas e mostrou o interior a Rosalie. Ela estava pulando em torno dela como uma criança em uma loja de doces. Eu ouvi murmúrios entre os dois sobre os assentos aquecidos, aros polidos e um monte de outras coisas que passaram diretamente sobre a minha cabeça. Tudo o que eu via era uma grande caminhonete.

"Sim, você pode, Isabella. É apenas um carro. Você conseguia dirigir aquele monte de merda de caminhonete que Charlie comprou para você, este é suave. É um passeio fácil." Ele me disse enquanto me arrastava para ela pela minha mão.

O interior era de couro cinza claro e carpete. O cheiro do couro fresco agrediu os meus sentidos enquanto eu ficava boquiaberta para o interior monstruoso. Eu tinha que admitir que era muita ostentação, mas demais.

"É um Cadillac Escalade." Rosalie acrescentou orgulhosamente como se isso significasse algo para mim.

"Edward, eu não preciso de um carro deste tamanho. Somos só eu e Carlie! Isso é demais." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Não, não é. É seguro e durável, e se você entrar em um acidente, você não sofrerá danos, e isso é tudo sobre o que nós nos preocupamos, Bella. Você precisa de algo seguro assim, e ele tem espaço de sobra para guardar as compras, ou qualquer outra coisa que você quiser carregar por aí. É uma boa e sólida caminhonete." Emmett disse.

Eu olhei para ele para discutir, mas, em vez disso, fui recebida com sua sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso duro. É óbvio que um acordo estava fora de questão.

"Obrigada. Eu gosto muito, mas parece que será difícil para eu dirigir." Eu disse seriamente. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu sequer estacionaria esse filho da puta.

Edward me agarrou pela cintura e me girou em círculos.

"Estou feliz que tenha gostado, baby. Nós só precisamos saber que você está segura. Eu não posso tê-la andando por aí, ou pegando um maldito ônibus mais. Essa merda estava me estressando." Ele me disse.

Eu assenti em compreensão e me estendi nas pontas dos meus pés para dar-lhe um beijo. Nós naturalmente nos empolgamos de novo e Emmett sentiu a necessidade de extrair o meu corpo do de Edward pelos meus ombros.

"Jesus Cristo vocês dois! Vocês podem se separar por tempo suficiente para um test-drive?" Ele bufou em aborrecimento.

Eu assenti com entusiasmo e corri para subir no banco do passageiro. Eu realmente não queria tentar a minha sorte dirigindo-o pela primeira vez no escuro. Emmett fez o seu caminho para o lado do motorista, mas foi parado por Edward.

"Dê-me as chaves, Em, eu vou levá-la." Ele argumentou.

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Uh, sim, não, você não vai. Vocês dois acabarão no final do quarteirão embaçando as janelas. Você espera lá dentro com o bebê e eu levarei as garotas para um passeio." Ele disse a ele.

Edward lançou-me um sorriso travesso, confirmando os pressupostos de Emmett. Eu corei novamente pela enésima vez esta noite e peguei o cinto de segurança e o afivelei. Rosalie subiu atrás e saltou um pouco sobre os assentos antes de afivelar seu cinto. Nós dirigimos por um tempo e, eu tinha que admitir, o carro era ótimo. Não saltava por aí como uma caminhonete, e com certeza não soava como uma caminhonete. Emmett me informou que ele instalaria aparelhos de DVD para Carlie e rádio por satélite para mim. Eu sabia que não devia discutir com Emmett. Ele faria isso, não importa o quê.

Rosalie foi para casa imediatamente assim que voltamos, já que ela tinha trabalho na manhã seguinte. Emmett saiu logo depois, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos. Eu me senti muito desconfortável de repente. Tudo parecia diferente entre nós, e eu não tinha certeza de como proceder. Sentamos por algum tempo no sofá apenas abraçados, o silêncio era reconfortante. Eu me senti adormecendo quando ele falou.

"Menininha... nós precisamos tirá-la desse barraco." Ele disse quando sentou-se para olhar para mim.

"O que... de jeito nenhum... eu amo minha casa! É tão bonita e pitoresca... como uma casinha de doces. Ela é perfeita." Eu argumentei.

"Uh, não, não é. A pintura está descascando, as janelas estão lacradas, o telhado está precisando de reparação, e o concreto na varanda está rachado. É um pedaço de merda. Eu e Emmett concordamos, você e Carlie virão morar comigo." Ele disse com força.

Eu levantei do sofá e fixei meus braços sobre o meu peito em desafio.

"O inferno que nós vamos. Edward, nós temos um caminho a percorrer aqui... nós mal estamos em um relacionamento agora, esta simplesmente não é uma boa ideia. Ainda é muito cedo." Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça.

"Isso é besteira e você sabe disso. Carlie é minha filha, NOSSA filha. Todos nós pertencemos um ao outro. Não me faça puxar o cartão de culpa porque eu não tenho vergonha. Eu farei isso. Eu sou simplesmente egoísta o suficiente para dar a você uma viagem de culpa sobre qualquer coisa só para ter as coisas do meu jeito. Não me teste." Ele estalou.

"E quanto a Rose? Não há lugar para nós lá." Eu argumentei.

"Vocês não estão se dando bem agora? Ficará tudo bem por um tempo, ela ainda vai se mudar, Isabella. Seria apenas temporário." Ele replicou.

"Edward, você pode ver Carlie quando quiser. Se você quiser que ela fique na sua casa às vezes, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso. Agora que eu sei que Rosalie está bem, eu estou bem com ela ficando com você".

"Não é disso que se trata! Nós devemos viver JUNTOS como uma família. Você vai se mudar para a minha casa, Isabella." Ele disse com raiva.

"Não, eu não vou. Eu amo esta casa, ela é minha. É o primeiro lugar que eu já tive que é meu. Eu estou orgulhosa desse pedaço de merda de casa, então é isso. Simplesmente esqueça isso por agora. Talvez daqui algum tempo, mas não agora. Eu não estou pronta".

"Merda teimosa! Alguém estava rondando a porra da casa, Isabella! Eles quebraram a porra da sua janela! E se eles tivessem entrado?! Eu não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha, não é seguro." Ele gritou enquanto jogava seus braços no ar em frustração.

"Eu não vou discutir com você sobre isso agora." Eu disse quando afundei na cadeira.

"Você já está." Ele disse presunçosamente.

"UGH, você é um pé no saco, sabia?" Eu disse a ele.

"Sim, mas está funcionando, certo?"

"Não. Eu disse a você que nós precisamos trabalhar em conhecer um ao outro novamente, Edward. Nós não podemos simplesmente viver juntos e brincar de casinha. Isso é apenas pedir por problemas. Nós precisamos recuar e começar de novo. Você fodeu as coisas, eu fodi as coisas. Nós precisamos aprender a confiar um no outro novamente." Eu disse enquanto tentava argumentar com ele.

"Bem, se nós vivermos na mesma casa, podemos nos conhecer todos os dias, o dia todo." Ele disse enquanto balançava suas sobrancelhas e sorria.

"HA! Você é um pervertido. Isso definitivamente não está acontecendo, Edward".

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou com um beicinho.

"No caso de você ter esquecido, se nós vivermos em seu apartamento, estaremos compartilhando a cama com a nossa filha de três anos. Acho que é uma péssima ideia para nós molestar um ao outro na cama da família, não é?" Eu disse enquanto levantava minha sobrancelha em sinal de protesto.

"Eu darei um jeito. Comprarei para ela uma cama, comprarei para nós uma casa enorme. O que você quiser, baby, apenas diga sim." Ele choramingou.

"Edward, NÃO. Jesus, nós não fomos sequer em um segundo encontro! Isso tudo é tão retrógrado! Eu disse a você, é muito cedo! Por que você não me pede para morar com você DEPOIS do nosso terceiro encontro?" Eu disse enquanto ria da hilaridade completamente fodida do nosso relacionamento.

"Não é um pouco tarde para isso, quero dizer, você já é a mãe do meu bebê, eu não tenho o passe livre?" Ele perguntou.

"Você é retardado. Estou farta desta conversa. Cresça, idiota. Você realmente precisa retocar o romance de namorados." Eu brinquei.

"Por favoooooor, Menininha. Eu sinto sua falta, eu quero você e Carlie. Isso não é o suficiente? Eu fodidamente amo você demais. Eu disse que estava arrependido, você me perdoou, por que estamos esperando por aí? Eu já quero a mudança." Ele disse enquanto rolava sua mão ao redor em um movimento circular demonstrando suas intenções.

"Como eu disse, nós temos coisas para trabalhar. Suas habilidades sociais seriam um começo. Você não pode ter sempre as coisas do seu jeito, a vida não funciona assim. Sua necessidade de gratificação instantânea é o que começou este fiasco. Paciência, Edward, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Você não precisa me manter sob sete chaves. Eu quero começar de novo, eu quero... por nós, por Carlie... eu quero. Mas eu não posso simplesmente começar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nós temos que aprender a ser adultos e essas coisas. Basta ter paciência. Eu também entendo a sua necessidade de nos manter seguras, e eu realmente aprecio isso. É uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu amo você, mas, nós ficaremos bem. Emmett tem um carro de patrulha para nós agora, e agora eu tenho o carro, nós ficaremos bem." Eu disse enquanto subia em seu colo e segurava seu rosto imóvel para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

"Confie em mim, eu quero isso também, tudo isso Mas, tudo a seu tempo. Por favor, entenda".

"Eu não quero." Ele disse com uma carranca.

Bati em seu nariz e saí do seu colo e para o chão.

"Ruim para você então, porque eu não estou cedendo. Além disso, você vive em um apartamento. Não há espaço suficiente para todos nós, e não há lugar para Carlie brincar no seu skate e bicicleta, ou brincar no quintal. Então, não... nada de apartamento. Minha menina gosta de estar ao ar livre".

Ele me olhou por um momento e parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. Ele finalmente se levantou e deu um passo em minha direção.

"Tudo bem, então eu vou mudar para cá." Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

"Ah, não, você não vai. Não há espaço aqui também. Além disso, você me deixaria louca. Apenas essa conversa prova isso. Você está me sufocando. Saia da minha bunda um pouco".

"Isso não é uma opção, Isabella, tudo que eu quero fazer é pegar na sua bunda." Ele disse enquanto se aproximava e me puxava em direção a ele e pegava ambas as nádegas em suas mãos e apertava.

"Tudo bem... fora... fora com você." Eu ri quando tentei me afastar dele "Vejo você pela manhã, mas você tem que ir antes de eu bater na sua cabeça com algo pesado de metal. MEXA sua bunda, seu grande pé no saco".

"Eu não quero. Eu quero ficar aqui." Ele disse enquanto agarrava minha bunda com mais força.

"Não é uma boa ideia. Nós simplesmente nos deixaríamos levar de novo e eu acho que nós precisamos esfriar um pouco." Eu disse hesitantemente. Eu realmente queria bater completamente em mim por dizer isso, mas eu sabia que era o melhor.

"No sofá, então? Por favor? Ou eu dormirei com Carlie. Ela gosta disso." Ele disse.

"Tudo bem... seja o que for. Basta ficar longe para que eu possa ir para a cama. Eu tive um longo dia e você está me deixando nervosa agora. Eu estou cansada".

Ele sorriu largamente e me deu um longo beijo molhado na boca.

"Tudo bem. Eu te amo, Menininha. Você tem certeza que não precisa de qualquer ajuda com os botões no chuveiro? Eu poderia ajudá-la se eles estiverem difíceis de girar." Ele provocou.

"Sim, eu aposto que você seria uma grande ajuda. Agora, saia!" Eu disse enquanto o afastava.

Ele me puxou mais apertado e começou a deixar beijos molhados em meu pescoço.

"Edward, eu preciso tomar um banho, VAMOS lá!" Eu gemi.

Ele finalmente me soltou e eu me afastei enquanto ele dava um tapa na minha bunda. Eu me virei e olhei para ele e ele sorriu.

"Eu te amo, Menininha." Ele disse enquanto eu saía da sala.

"Não me diga..." Eu provoquei enquanto me afastava.

"Diga-me que você me ama também, baby, você sabe que me ama." Ele me chamou pelo corredor.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu sei. Então, diga-me... diga-me que você me ama, Isabella".

"Eu te amo, seu grande pé no saco." Eu ri.

Eu o ouvi rir através da porta e balancei minha cabeça. Era tão bom ser tão despreocupada e fácil com ele. Liguei meu chuveiro e entrei e deixei a água lavar o dia. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti como se a esperança fosse algo com o qual eu poderia me acostumar.

Entrei no meu quarto depois do meu banho para um Edward vestido de boxer; dormindo e lindo no meio da minha cama. Eu balancei minha cabeça para o belo homem na minha cama. Quem sou eu para discutir com o que é certo. Subi ao lado dele e corri as pontas dos meus dedos pelas suas bochechas. Sua pele era tão suave, a barba por fazer áspera em seu queixo, mas suave enquanto eu esfregava ao longo das linhas do seu rosto. Eu suspirei e o cutuquei para que eu pudesse ficar contra ele. Ele inconscientemente jogou o braço sobre o meu peito e me puxou para o seu peito. Era o mais seguro e mais feliz que eu já me senti.

* * *

_*suspira* quem resistiria a Edward dormindo somente de boxer em sua cama? Kkk _

_As fotos continuam sendo postadas no meu perfil - basta copiar e colar o link em seu navegador._

_Beijo,_

**_Nai._**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

(Tradutora - Ju Martinhão)

**~ Edward ~**

Eu sorri quando ouvi as risadinhas doces do meu pequeno anjo ao meu lado. Sorri ainda mais quando percebi que eu ainda estava na cama da minha Menininha. Eu tinha certeza que ela arrastaria minha bunda e me mandaria para o sofá.

Eu rolei, só para ter Carlie atacando meu estômago.

"Ugh! Cuidado, anjo, você vai matar o seu pai!" Eu brinquei com ela.

"Levante _agola_, papai. Você está dormindo demais. Mamãe disse que você tem que _tabalhar_ _agola_." Ela disse enquanto batia no meu abdômen.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Estou levantando. Onde está a sua mamãe, afinal?" Eu disse quando estiquei minha mão e senti a cama vazia ao meu lado.

Eu não gostei disso.

"Ela está fazendo café da manhã _pala_ nós... _iogute_ e _nola_!" Ela disse, ainda quicando.

Eu a agarrei pela cintura e a atirei para o outro lado da cama e pulei para fora.

"Eu vou ganhar de você, garota!" Eu a desafiei.

Ela saiu correndo tão rápido quanto suas perninhas a levariam. Peguei um desvio para que eu pudesse fazer xixi e depois encontrei minhas meninas na cozinha.

Eu fui até atrás de Bella e passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

"Bom dia, garota bonita." Eu disse enquanto roçava meus lábios sobre a sua orelha.

"Bom dia." Ela disse docemente enquanto erguia seu queixo para beijar minha bochecha.

"Quer um pouco de cereal no café da manhã? Eu fiz café para você também".

"Sim, parece bom." Eu disse quando me juntei a Carlie na pequena mesa. Decidi brincar com a Menininha um pouco.

"Então, isso não seria agradável a cada manhã, todos nós poderíamos sentar juntos e tomar café da manhã?" Eu disse tão docemente quanto pude. Eu sabia que estava prestes a receber um saco gigante de merda.

"Edward." Bella advertiu.

Eu apenas sorri para ela, dando-lhe uma cara boa... o que a fez olhar para mim como se eu fosse o fodido Deus.

"Menininha." Eu rebati.

Ela estreitou seus olhos e, em seguida, olhou para Carlie. Arrisquei uma olhada e eu quase me senti mal... quase. Ela estava iluminada com a felicidade. Seus olhinhos estavam grandes com a promessa. Porra.

"Você pode dormir na minha cama, papai. Então você pode ler _pala_ mim todas as noites e a mamãe também, e você pode nos dar beijos de boa noite." Ela disse com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu sorri e dei um beijo no seu nariz.

"Você está certa, anjo. Isso seria perfeito. Em breve, ok?"

"Ok, papai. Mas você tem que ser muito cuidadoso com a Luna. Às vezes eu durmo nela e ela 'miaaaaaaaauuuu' bem alto e eu _cholo_ _puque_ eu amo ela e eu não _quelo_ machucar ela. Ela é pequenininha." Ela disse seriamente.

"Eu tomarei muito cuidado com a Luna. Prometo." Eu disse enquanto fazia uma cruz no meu peito com os dedos em promessa.

"Ok, macaquinha, por que você não vai se sentar com sua _nola_ e assistir desenhos animados enquanto eu termino o café da manhã do papai." Bella disse enquanto enxotava Carlie do cômodo.

Ela se virou para mim e me deu um olhar muito, muito assustador. Eu não tinha ideia que ela os tinha.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Edward... você precisa ter cuidado com o que diz. Ela é apenas uma garotinha. Você terá suas esperanças elevadas e nós não temos nenhum plano definido. Você não pode fazer isso. Ela leva TUDO literalmente. Apenas tome cuidado, está bem?" Ela disse em frustração.

Eu andei até ela e a peguei e a sentei na mesa e fiquei entre as suas pernas.

"Eu consertarei isso. É fácil. Você vem morar comigo e ficamos todos bem. Nós vivemos felizes para sempre." Eu disse quando comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Eu sabia que precisava distraí-la.

"Edward, não é que eu NÃO queira viver com você, porque eu realmente quero." Ela disse baixinho.

Eu me afastei e sorri para ela, mas ela me parou colocando o dedo sobre os meus lábios.

"Apenas ouça. Eu quero que a gente more junto, como uma família. Eu quero isso mais do que qualquer coisa, mas eu acho que nós precisamos simplesmente levar as coisas devagar. Eu não quero cometer erros desta vez, Edward. Pelo amor de Carlie, simplesmente espere. Nós podemos planejar isso, encontrar um lugar adequado. Você poderia mudar para cá, tanto faz." Ela disse.

"Obrigado, baby. Será bom, eu prometo. Mas até que eu saiba que você está a salvo aqui, você não ficará aqui sozinha".

Ela começou a discutir, mas eu a cortei.

"Eu não posso estar sempre aqui. Eu trabalho em turnos de 30-40 horas. Eu quero falar com Garrett e ver se ele vai ajudar, e Emmett disse que estará aqui quando estiver de folga. Mas, Bella, você realmente tem que ter cuidado." Eu avisei.

Ela assentiu em silêncio, e isso me preoucpou, porque a minha Menininha argumentava sobre tudo.

Levantei seu queixo com o dedo para que eu pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu, mas eu podia ver que ela estava mentindo. Decidi deixar passar por agora, já que eu tinha que ir trabalhar.

"Então, dê-me o número de telefone do cara. Eu quero cuidar disso antes de ir para o trabalho." Eu disse a ela.

Ela pegou meu telefone e programou o número. Era apenas 07hs, então eu esperava que ele estivesse acordado.

Deixei tocar um par de vezes e, finalmente, alguém atendeu.

"Olá!" Cantou uma voz feminina muito familiar.

_Alice?_

Afastei o telefone da minha orelha e olhei para a tela, perguntando-me se disquei o número errado. Olhei para Bella e ela estava vermelho beterraba. Porra! Era Alice!

"ALICE! O que diabos você está fazendo atendendo o telefone desse filho da puta... às sete da manhã!" Eu rugi.

Notei Bella fugindo para a frente, como se estivesse tentando sair do cômodo. Eu fodidamente acho que não.

Ainda havia silêncio na outra linha, e eu atirei punhais de volta para Bella enquanto esperava Alice me responder. Eu tinha um aperto firme no cotovelo de Bella e podia ver meus dedos ficando brancos, então eu soltei meu aperto e esfreguei seu braço, silenciosamente pedindo desculpas. Eu ainda estava irritado que ela de alguma forma sabia sobre essa merda e não disse nada.

"ALICE! FODIDAMENTE ME RESPONDA, OU EU ATACAREI A CASA DESSE FILHO DA PUTA!" Eu gritei.

Bella tentou pegar o telefone da minha mão, mas eu a afastei e apontei para a cadeira para ela se sentar. Ela obedeceu e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou. Sim, isto é fodido, e você está nisso, então, fodidamente lide com isso.

Alice finalmente encontrou sua voz.

"Edward, acalme-se. Nada aconteceu, bem, não nada... mas... enfim, ele estava apenas cuidando de mim. Nós estávamos no caminho de volta para minha casa quando Bella ligou sobre o tijolo e a janela e as ligações e ele não me deixou ir para casa sozinha, então eu vim para a casa dele. NADA ACONTECEU, portanto, acalme-se!" Ela divagava.

Eu senti como se estivesse tendo uma porra de um aneurisma. Meu cérebro estava frito, e minha pressão arterial subiu através do telhado. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo no meu peito.

"Alice, eu juro por Deus, se ele colocou a mão em você, então, DEUS me ajude!" Eu ameacei.

Ela bufou em aborrecimento e, em seguida, teve a audácia de rir.

"Você sabe o que, Edward! Vá se foder! Como é isso para você? Eu o toquei... EU. Ele é fodidamente QUENTE e super doce e eu O queria. Desculpe dizer isso a você, irmãozão, mas eu me recuso a morrer virgem porque você não pode lidar com isso. Assim, se e quando eu fizer o 'rala e rola'... você NÃO SERÁ notificado!" Ela gritou enquanto desligava o telefone na minha cara.

Filha da puta! Eu ainda não consegui falar com o idiota!

Redisquei o número com a mão trêmula e esperei por Alice, episódio dois. Felizmente, Garrett atendeu.

"Ei, Jr." Ele riu.

"Vá se foder, idiota. É melhor você não tocar a minha irmã, filho da puta." Eu exigi.

"Acalme-se aí, Jr. Ela é uma boa garota, eu nunca tiraria vantagem dela, mas eu direi a você que eu VEREI um pouco desta doce senhora, portanto, acalme o seu temperamento." Ele rosnou.

Honestamente, o cara fodidamente me assustou completamente. Eu não estava em posição para ameaçá-lo, porque ele chutaria a minha bunda e me enterraria em um terreno baldio em algum lugar, eu tinha certeza disso. O cara era do Hell's Angels e essas merdas. Mas, porra! Alice é a minha irmãzinha. O que diabos ela está pensando?

"Tanto faz, como eu disse... e não se esqueça que o outro irmão dela é um grande policial de Seattle de 117 quilos. Nem sequer pense em foder por aí." Eu disse com toda a confiança que eu poderia reunir depois de basicamente dizer a ele que eu colocaria meu irmão mais velho nele como um grande idiota.

"Sim, eu entendi isso em alto e bom som. Mas, não se esqueça que ele está fodendo a MINHA irmã." Ele rebateu. Ah, sim... isso.

"Então, o que está acontecendo na casa? O que você e aquele grande policial encontraram?" Ele continuou.

"Nós consertamos a janela e limpamos, mudamos todas as fechaduras e colocamos cadeados. Os policiais não encontraram impressões digitais, ou rastros. Seja quem for que estava tentado forçar a porta dos fundos e a janela do lado da casa. Emmett instalou travas de janelas em todas as janelas, e ele tem um carro de patrulhamento regularmente até descobrirmos essa merda. Ele está transferindo rondas, assim ele estará mais perto, mas isso não será até a próxima semana. É por isso que estou ligando. Você pode ficar na casa quando Emmett e eu não estivermos?" Eu perguntei.

Eu realmente odiava pedir para algum outro cara cuidar da minha família, mas eu sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa por elas, ele as amava muito. Ele tinha tomado conta delas durante anos, e eu não tinha dúvida de que ele estaria lá para elas agora. Além disso, eu sabia que ele poderia lidar com qualquer psicopata que fosse. Ele era um cara muito intimidante.

Terminei meu café da manhã de merda crocante e iogurte e beijei um adeus em minhas meninas antes de ir para o trabalho.

As semanas passaram rapidamente e, felizmente, nós não tivemos mais incidentes na casa de Bella. Eu era um caso perdido ambulante me preocupando com elas, mas, felizmente, tudo estava limpo no que se tratava ao perseguidor. Eu comecei a acreditar que era apenas uma vandalismo aleatório e nada mais. Pelo menos essa seria a situação ideal, porque eu não acho que poderia ter um outro ataque contra as minhas meninas.

Todos nós convencemos Bella a parar de trabalhar no bar, apenas no caso de que fosse algum cliente louco que a estivesse incomodando. Ela ficou aborrecida... sobre o dinheiro, de todas as coisas, mas ela aceitou o meu dinheiro e apoio, e desde então as coisas têm sido melhor. Eu sei que ela estava chateada por não ser capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Era ridículo. Era o meu trabalho protegê-la, apoiá-la e cuidar de Carlie. Que tipo de homem eu seria se não fizesse exatamente isso?

A única coisa com a qual nós não conseguimos chegar a um acordo era a porra de dançar. Eu sabia que era algo importante para ela, algo do qual era era muito orgulhosa. Eu simplesmente não conseguia fodidamente lidar com saber que ela estava lá em cima no palco toda sexy pra caralho para outros homens olharem. Ela me mostrou os figurinos que criou para o show, e eu tive que admitir que eram modestos em comparação com o que eu tinha visto antes, mas ela era minha e eu não queria um centímetro de pele sendo olhado por alguém além de mim. Eu era teimoso e possessivo, mas isso sou eu.

Depois de discutir sobre essa merda por mais de uma semana, eu tinha tudo além de ceder. Recusei-me a assistir, eu sabia que não seria capaz de lidar com vê-la dançar por muitas razões. Primeiro é que eu queria transar com ela como um louco. Nós não tínhamos sido íntimos desde a noite em que ela ficou na minha casa, e só tínhamos dormido na mesma cama uma vez desde então. Eu estava tentando ser um cavalheiro, eu realmente estava. Eu sabia que se eu a visse dançar e escapulir para os bastidores naquela pequena roupa sexy, eu a atacaria e não pediria desculpas a ninguém pelas minhas ações. Um homem só pode aceitar um pouco. A segunda razão era simplesmente a velha teimosia. Eu queria a porra do meu caminho. Eu sentia que ela estava em perigo, e ela não estava levando essa merda a sério.

Fiquei chocado que tanto Garrett quanto Victoria concordaram e eles também queriam que ela saísse. Ela recusou, é claro, sendo um pé no saco, como de costume. Aparentemente, toda a minha família assistiria, e eu não tinha certeza se estava bem com isso. Quero dizer, meu pai realmente entendia no que diabos ele estava se metendo? Flashes do figurino anterior dela estavam me assombrando. Meu pai ficaria mortalmente assustado, eu tinha certeza disso.

Então, na noite do 'evento', eu decidi que ficaria em casa com Carlie. Eu sabia que Bella estava desapontada, e mais do que um pouco chateada, mas eu tinha uma sensação muito ruim sobre aparecer naquele clube. Eu definitivamente poderia lidar com sua ira, mas eu não poderia lidar com vê-la dançando assim... e, definitivamente, eu bateria em um filho da puta se eu tivesse que assistir OUTROS olhando para ela. Era uma cena ruim, e eu reclamei.

Eu levei Carlie para sair, em vez disso. Eu a levei para o shopping para comprar um filme, e depois ao Chuck E. Cheese para o jantar. Tão barulhento e desagradável quanto era o lugar, eu realmente tive um ótimo momento com ela. Ela era tão fofa correndo de uma máquina para outra tentando ganhar bilhetes. Eu acabei assumindo o 'vencedor' quando ela se sentou no meu colo e saltou com entusiasmo. Uma vez que tínhamos enchido seu pequeno balde com bilhetes, ela escolheu alguns brinquedos da concessão e nós fomos embora.

Devo ter dormido no quarto de Carlie, porque na manhã seguinte eu acordei com o rosto de uma menininha enfiado no meu peito, e uma das minhas pernas pendurada para fora da pequena cama. Eu estava um pouco irritado que Bella não tivesse me acordado quando chegou em casa, mas ela pode ter tido apenas a intenção de ser legal.

Saí da cama, tentando não acordar Carlie, e fui procurar pela minha Menininha. Eu a encontrei na cozinha fazendo café e falando ao telefone.

Espreitei por trás dela e passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço. Ela soltou uma risadinha e segurou a mão sobre o telefone.

"Bom dia." Ela sorriu. "Eu estarei livre em um minuto, quer um pouco de café da manhã?" Ela perguntou.

Dei um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha e assenti enquanto ela me entregava uma caneca de café. Saí da cozinha e sentei no sofá. Peguei o controle remoto e liguei a televisão enquanto esperava por ela. Eu podia ouvi-la rindo ao telefone e perguntei-me com quem ela estava falando. Imaginei que fosse a minha mãe, ou Alice, uma vez que todos nos encontraríamos para o almoço mais tarde, já que meus pais estavam na cidade.

Ela entrou na sala e colocou o telefone na mesa de café antes de subir no meu colo. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou suavemente.

"Bom dia, bonitão. Você e Car se divertiram ontem à noite?"

"Sim." Eu assenti. "E você? Como foi?" Eu perguntei, realmente não querendo ouvir sobre isso.

Ela sorriu largamente e eu me senti uma merda. Isso a fazia feliz e eu sei que a machucava que eu não a apoiasse.

"Foi bom. Foi realmente bom e as novas garotas que Vicky contratou foram incríveis. Foi divertido ter todos lá, eu só queria que você tivesse ido." Ela disse com tristeza.

Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo, sugando seu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes.

"Menininha, eu sinto muito, mas você sabe que eu não poderia fazer isso. Talvez você possa me dar um apresentação privada, já que eu sou especial e essas coisas." Eu provoquei.

"Hmmmm..." Ela cantarolou enquanto batia o dedo no seu queixo. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso, mas você sabe que apresentações privadas são muito caras." Ela brincou.

"Eu acho que posso pensar em alguma coisa... contanto que você faça valer a pena." Eu disse a ela quando agarrei sua bunda com um aperto.

Ela gritou e pulou do meu colo e voltou para a cozinha.

"Waffles, ok?" Ela gritou por cima do seu ombro. "Eu prometi a Carlie waffles e morangos".

"Hum hum." Eu murmurei enquanto observava sua bunda enquanto ela balançava para a cozinha. Eu me senti duro pensando sobre ela parada na minha frente com uma fantasia, dançando só para mim. Oh, sim. Eu faria essa merda acontecer.

"Então, o que vocês fizeram?" Ela perguntou.

"Chuck E. Cheese e compramos filmes." Eu gritei sobre o lado do sofá. "Então, o que minha mãe e pai acharam do show?" Eu perguntei, curioso. Eu realmente queria saber a reação do meu pai.

"Oh meu Deus! Sua mãe estava tão nele! Ela estava em pé na sua mesa balançando a bunda! Acho que seu pai estourou uma artéria principal! Foi maravilhoso! Acho que Emmett teve um tempo difícil entre eu e depois Vicky estando no palco, mas, no geral, foi bom." Ela respondeu.

"Bom, fico feliz por ter sido bom." Eu respondi, não realmente querendo dizer isso.

Decidi ir para a cozinha e observá-la cozinhar. Havia algo simplesmente muito sexy sobre ela se movendo através da cozinha.

"Menininha, posso perguntar uma coisa a você?"

Ela se virou e me deu um sorriso doce e assentiu.

"Claro, o que está acontecendo?" Ela disse enquanto batia a massa.

"O que aconteceu com você indo para a escola de culinária? Quero dizer, isso é o que você sempre disse que queria fazer. O que mudou?" Eu estava mais do que curioso sobre sua falta de objetivos desde que voltou para Washington. Antes de Carlie, ela tinha as coisas todas mapeadas, e agora parecia que ela tinha perdido toda a motivação.

Ela suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso foi antes de eu ter Carlie. As coisas mudam, Edward. Minha única ambição é ser uma boa mãe. Se eu fosse ser uma chef, seria necessário que eu trabalhasse longas horas ditadas por outra pessoa. Eu não quero ficar longe de Carlie por longas horas, além do mais... eu TENHO que cozinhar todos os dias. Isso meio que perde o seu apelo, sabe. Eu tinha 17 anos, eu mal sabia sobre o mundo real." Ela disse.

Eu pensei sobre isso e assenti. Tudo fazia sentido da forma como ela colocou.

"Então, você não quer ir para a escola? Você não pode ser feliz apenas trabalhando em um bar, Bella. Você é uma garota brilhante, sempre foi. Você tem um grande potencial, eu odiaria ver isso desperdiçado." Eu disse a ela.

Ela levantou a cabeça para mim e estreitou seus olhos.

"Você acha que ser mãe é um desperdício de tempo? Passar meu tempo com Carlie me torna inútil? É isso o que você acha, que eu estou sendo preguiçosa, ou algo assim?" Ela se irritou.

Eu segurei minhas mãos para cima em defesa. Ela estava tomando isso totalmente do jeito errado.

"Nada disso, baby, eu sou realmente muito grato que você escolheu estar aqui com a nossa filha, em vez de trabalhar o dia todo. Eu só não quero que você se arrependa por desistir das coisas. Você não deveria ter que desistir".

"Eu não desisti de nada. No dia em que descobri que estava grávida, eu percebi que acima de tudo eu só queria ser uma mãe. Eu me vi cuidando dos meus bebês, formando um lar e os vendo crescer. Percebi que eu não queria perder um único marco da vida da minha filha. Eu queria ser uma mãe melhor do que aquela que eu tive. Eu queria ser Esme. Eu quero que minha filha tenha lembranças comigo semelhantes às que eu tenho com Esme. Eu quero viver e respirá-la. Isso faz sentido?" Ela perguntou enquanto torcia seu nariz um pouco em pensamento.

"Faz, baby, faz. Eu quero isso também. Eu quero que você tenha a família que imaginou, e eu prometo que você vai tê-la." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

Ela me deu um sorriso caloroso e terminou o café da manhã. Não muito depois disso, o telefone tocou. Estendi a mão para atendê-lo e ela literalmente me atacou antes que eu pudesse atender.

"Olá?" Ela disse com cuidado.

Eu olhei para ela com um olhar interrogativo. Qual diabos é o seu problema?

Ela disse a quem quer que fosse que ligaria de volta e começou a arrumar a mesa. Fui acordar Carlie e deixá-la pronta para o café da manhã antes de sentar na pequena mesa para comer. Eu tinha que admitir que a minha menina sabia cozinhar. Eu não podia esperar até que eu pudesse comer assim todos os dias.

Logo depois do café da manhã, eu voltei para a minha casa para me preparar para o almoço com a família. Minha mãe e meu pai ficaram na minha casa, já que eu fiquei com as minhas meninas. Fui recebido na porta pela minha mãe.

"Onde está o meu bebê?" Ela perguntou enquanto ficava para trás, com as mãos nos quadris.

"Hum... em casa?" Eu disse a ela enquanto franzia a testa.

"Que diabos? Eu não a vi em quase dez dias! Eu sinto falta dela." Ela choramingou.

Eu ri quando agarrei em torno do seu ombro e dei-lhe um abraço.

"Mãe, você vai vê-la em cerca de 30 minutos! Jesus." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Ugh, o que seja. Apresse-se e prepare-se para que possamos ir. E, a propósito, Edward, que vergonha você não ter ido ontem à noite. Bella foi espetacular! Eu nunca teria imaginado que a nossa menina fosse tão talentosa! Ela foi simplesmente... UAU!" Ela sorriu.

Dei a ela um suspiro derrotado e balancei minha cabeça.

"Você sabe muito bem por que eu não poderia ir, mãe. Confie em mim, eu amaria ver Bella dançar por aí seminua, mas nada de bom viria de mim estando lá... nada".

"Oh, vamos lá, Edward, cresça! Até seu pai ficou impressionado! Não foi ousado, ou ofensivo. Ela é bastante talentosa e muito flexível. Eu acho que seu pai estava mais curioso sobre o equilíbrio dela do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela estava tão graciosa!" Ela se gabou.

Eu belisquei meu nariz entre o meu polegar e indicador e balancei minha cabeça.

"Bem, mãe, se a faz sentir-se melhor, ela prometeu me dar uma demonstração privada, então eu estarei ansioso para isso." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

Ela revirou seus olhos e deu um tapa no meu braço.

"Bem, bom! Se isso ajuda a remover esse pau na sua bunda, então eu sou tudo para isso. Eu acredito que solicitei netos adicionais, e Bella me informou na semana passada que vocês ainda não fecharam o negócio! Sinceramente, eu não sei o que vocês estão esperando!" Ela disse enquanto se afastava.

"ESME!" Meu pai chamou da cozinha. "Não é da sua conta interferir com a vida sexual deles. Tenho certeza que meu filho tem um plano, certo, menino?" Ele disse enquanto levantava a sobrancelha para mim.

"Que porra! Vocês estão brincando comigo agora! Por favor, digam-me que esta conversa não acabou de acontecer." Eu disse quando irrompi para o meu quarto.

Eu sabia que meus pais tinham boas intenções, mas ouvir minha mãe repreender-me pela minha falta de talento era um pouco enervante. Quero dizer, o que diabos eles esperavam que eu fizesse? Montasse nela toda vez que eu a visse como uma porra de animal? Jesus Cristo!

Exatamente 40 minutos depois, estávamos todos sentados no restaurante para o almoço.

"Então, Bella, por que o seu amigo não se juntou a nós para o almoço?" Minha mãe perguntou quando espetou uma fatia de melão com o garfo.

Eu atirei minha cabeça para Bella para ver do que ela estava falando.

"Que amigo?" Eu perguntei.

Bella olhou para o seu colo e deu de ombros enquanto puxava a ponta da toalha de mesa.

"Um velho amigo da Califórnia veio nos ver ontem à noite, eu não falei com ele nos últimos anos." Ela disse nervosamente.

"Ele?" Eu fervia.

"Sim, ELE. Não é nada com o que se preocupar, Edward. Ele é apenas um amigo. Ele costumava trabalhar no bar na Califórnia, e ele é um cara legal." Ela respondeu, sem jeito.

Estreitei meus olhos para ela e joguei o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

"Então, o que diabos ele estava fazendo lá ontem à noite, e quando você me contaria que 'esbarrou' com esse seu amigo?" Eu perguntei com raiva.

"Eu não disse a você imediatamente por causa disso." Ela disse enquanto acenava com a mão em torno do meu rosto. "E ele entrou em contato com Garrett recentemente porque está se mudando para Portland e queria ver o novo local. Eu nem sabia que ele estava vindo até a noite passada, mas foi bom vê-lo, no entanto. Como eu disse, ele era um bom amigo." Ela rebateu.

"Tudo bem, nenhuma falta, nenhum dano, vocês dois. Edward, ele é um cara muito legal, não há nenhuma razão para você surtar." Emmett interveio.

"O que seja. Eu só não gosto de ser mantido no escuro." Eu disse baixinho, para que eu não irritasse todo mundo ainda mais.

O assunto rapidamente mudou e fomos informados por Emmett que ele e Victoria morariam juntos. Honestamente, eu fiquei mais do que surpreso. Meu irmão não era do tipo sossegado, e ele certamente não era do tipo que colocava garotas para morar em sua casa. Eles pareciam muito felizes, porém, e só por isso eu estava bem com isso. Eu não poderia deixar de me sentir extremamente ciumento que ele tivesse a sua garota o tempo todo, e a minha estivesse sendo uma idiota teimosa.

Depois do almoço, meu pai voltou para Forks e eu voltei para a minha casa para dormir um pouco antes de ter que ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Eu não tinha percebido o quanto de trabalho Carlie poderia ser quando eu estava sozinho. Eu tinha encontrado um novo respeito pela minha Menininha, porque ela esteve fazendo essa merda durante anos sozinha e ela fazia isso com muita graça. Ela era uma mãe natural, e muito boa com Carlie. Ela nunca se irritava, ela estava constantemente fazendo o que precisava ser feito sem reclamar. Ela cozinhava, limpava, brincava, e ela amava. Ela fazia tudo isso e eu me perguntei onde ela encontrava tempo para fazer tudo. Eu só a tive por uma tarde e noite e eu senti como se tivesse passado por uma guerra. Não é que eu não tivesse gostado, porque eu gostei... cada minuto com o meu anjo era excepcional, mas, maldição, aquela garota tinha alguma energia. Ela deixou seu velho pai exausto.

A semana seguinte passou em um borrão de trabalho e sono. Eu tive que cancelar a viagem que eu faria com as meninas para a Califórnia e fiquei fodidamente chateado. Eu sabia que estava pressionando a minha sorte com todo o tempo que estive tirando de folga, mas tudo tinha valido a pena. Eu sabia que elas estavam decepcionadas, mas prometi a elas que faria uma viagem especial com elas em novembro para o aniversário de Carlie, só nós três.

Eu também pensei que seria uma má ideia deixar a casa vazia durante duas semanas. Nós ainda não tínhamos pistas sobre o filho da puta que quebrou a janela, mas os telefonemas estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes. Nós mudamos o número do seu telefone celular e elas pararam por um tempo, mas o telefone da casa ainda era constante. Nós finalmente cancelamos a linha, e eu configurei uma no meu nome em seu lugar.

Então, eu planejava ficar em sua casa enquanto elas estivessem fora. Seria horrível ficar lá sozinho, especialmente rodeado pelas coisas delas. A única coisa que eu sabia que me ajudaria a passar por isso era a gaveta de calcinhas de Bella. Sim, aquela porra estava me implorando para atacá-la.

Era sexta-feira à noite e eu soube que poderia deixar o trabalho mais cedo. Eu tinha trabalhado por cinco dias seguidos e não podia acreditar na minha sorte. Liguei para a Menininha para deixá-la saber que eu passaria a noite com ela. Infelizmente, ela tinha outros planos e pediu para Emmett tomar conta de Carlie enquanto ela saía. Ela me pediu para aparecer na manhã seguinte para sairmos para o café da manhã, mas como eu tinha o tempo livre, decidi que eu simplesmente passaria tempo com Carlie e Em. Eu não gostaria de estar em outro lugar.

Liguei para Em para avisá-lo que eu apareceria e ele ficou um pouco hesitante sobre eu aparecer. Isso me irritou um pouco, porque... porra, é a minha filha e eu queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com ela. Eu sabia que ele já era extremamente próximo dela e acho que ele sentia como se eu estivesse me intrometendo. Ele era um bebêzão às vezes. Ele comprou para ela um Wii e uma porrada de jogos, e estava pronto para apresentá-la ao mundo dos jogos eletrônicos. Acho que ele estava apenas entusiasmado por finalmente ter alguém com quem jogar pelo menos uma vez. Deixe para o meu irmão super crescido recrutar a minha filha em seus jogos de vídeo-game.

Descartei a vibração estranha que eu estava tendo depois da minha conversa com Em e voltei para casa para pegar algumas roupas antes de ir para a casa de Bella. Eu estava quase esperando que ela estivesse, possivelmente, saindo para beber com as garotas. Uma Menininha bêbada é uma Menininha divertida. Talvez eu pudesse colocar o meu 'plano', como meu pai o chamou... em ação hoje à noite. Deus sabe que eu queria, eu estava quase permanentemente duro como rocha. Seria bom liberar alguma tensão, por assim dizer.

Quando Bella abriu a porta, eu poderia dizer que ela estava irritada, mas eu não conseguia entender por que.

"Emmett o enviou para cá?" Ela disse com raiva enquanto segurava as mãos nos quadris desafiadoramente.

"Do que você está falando? Eu saí mais cedo, e já que você vai sair, eu decidi aparecer e ficar com Em e Carlie. Qual é o seu problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Ugh! Certo, como se ele não tivesse dito a você que vou sair com James hoje à noite?"

"O QUÊ? Não! Que diabos, Isabella!" Eu gritei.

"Eu vou MATAR Emmett! Eu não queria dizer nada porque sabia que você surtaria! Não é grande coisa, Edward!" Ela gritou.

Oh, mas isso era uma grande coisa. Minha noite se tornaria muito interessante.

* * *

_James? Ops..._

**_Seguinte: A confusão está enorme por causa do preview de T&CA. Quem não tem conta, tem que deixar um e-mail, mas não se esqueça que o 'engole' a coisa se você colocar pontos e arrobas. Siga o exemplo:_**

**_fulano(arroba)cicrano(ponto)com._**

_Beijo e até sexta com Edward e James na parada!_

_**Nai**._


	45. Chapter 45

**Carlie na quinta? Sim, estou me preparando para viajar e como o capítulo está pronto, resolvi 'me livrar' dele. Eu já avisei nas minhas outras traduções, mas não custa deixar o recadinho aqui também. Vou tirar férias juntamente com as crianças e vamos viajar. As traduções voltarão ao normal dia 01/08 - volta às aulas! \o/**

**Esse capítulo tem de tudo e vocês irão rir de Edward, ficar com raiva dele e dizer 'own' no final. Lembrando que as fotos continuam sendo postadas no meu perfil. Vão lá dar uma olhadinha em James... bem chega de bla bla bla e vamos ao que interessa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

(Tradutora - Nai.)

"Isso é besteira Edward!" Eu fervi. "Eu vou matar Emmett por isso. Seu pequeno grupo de sabotagem está me dando nos nervos já."

Eu fiquei ali olhando para o rosto sorridente de Edward, cerrando meus punhos pronta para reagir. Eu estava tão hesitante em permitir que Emmet tomasse conta de Carlie em primeiro lugar, e confiar nele para manter a boca fechada foi um dos meus muitos erros.

"Então, você vai sair com seu _amigo_ hein? Quando você ia me dizer? Ou você estava esperando que eu não ia descobrir?" Ele estalou.

"Eu deixei uma mensagem de voz que você não entendeu? Eu disse que ia sair para comer com meu amigo. Eu não ia esconder nada de você Edward! Eu ia dizer-lhe amanhã de manhã quando você chegasse aqui! Se eu soubesse que você não estava no trabalho, eu teria lhe convidado para vir comigo. Eu não estou sendo subserviente porra! Eu não lhe disse por respeito, eu sabia que você iria reagir de forma exagerada. Eu sabia que se você soubesse iria agir como um idiota mal humorado no trabalho e se preocupar por nada. Ele é um amigo, estamos saindo apenas para conversar. Isso é, eu tive que aceitar o seu almocinho e lembre-se que eu tenho para aceitar a sua amizade e arranjos de vida com Rosalie? E eu confio em você, então eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim, ele vai embora amanhã e eu só quero passar algum tempo com ele antes que ele parta." Eu gritei.

"Isabella, você deve se acalmar, você não quer parecer toda bagunçada e vermelha para o seu encontro quente não é?" Ele disse com uma risada antes de se dirigir para a sala de estar e se jogar no sofá.

Foda-se! Eu sabia que ele ia ser um idiota sobre isso!

"Não é um encontro! Victoria irá conosco também, por isso é apenas um jantar com amigos!" Eu rebati.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Carlie correu e pulou no seu colo.

"Papai!" ela comemorou. Ela se aconchegou em seu colo com uma risada. "Estou feliz que você está aqui papai! Você pode assistir a um filme comigo kay?" Ele acenou para ela com um sorriso e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu senti demais a sua falta Carl, eu não queria esperar até amanhã para ver a minha garota."

"Eu também papai." Ela suspirou.

Por mais puta que eu estivesse, e acreditem - puta não chega a cobrir como eu me sentia - eu não podia negar que era emocionante ver o meu bebê tão feliz. Fiquei observando-os por mais um momento antes de ir para o quarto me arrumar para o meu encontro.

"Eu vou tomar um banho. A Pizza deve chegar em meia hora. Deixei 20 dólares em cima da mesa perto da porta." Eu disse por cima do meu ombro.

Tomei um banho rápido, e comecei a minha tarefa de escolher uma roupa. James não me deu detalhes sobre a nossa noite, então eu queria me certificar de que estivesse pronta para qualquer coisa. Eu não poderia deixar de estar animada, apesar das circunstâncias e de ter Edward sentado no meu sofá na sala de estar. Eu sabia que Edward iria agir como um idiota, mas James era um homem bom, e um amigo maravilhoso, e eu iria me permitir a oportunidade de sair para jantar, um bom jantar pela primeira vez.

James tinha sido um bom amigo desde sempre, e nada mais. Ele sabia toda a minha história, ele sabia que eu estava de modo algum interessada em um relacionamento que não fosse amizade. Não havia nenhuma razão para Edward se preocupar, mas Edward sendo Edward, não seria preciso dizer que ele ia ser um asno. Meu relacionamento com James era exatamente como o dele e de Rose, completamente platônico, mas eu sabia que ele nunca iria entender. Havia sempre dois pesos e duas medidas.

Finalmente me decidi por um vestido sem alças vermelho com bolinhas brancas, sapatos de salto pretos e minha jaqueta de couro preta. Casual, mas elegante. Conhecendo James, não iríamos jantar em um restaurante de quatro estrelas, por isso a necessidade de uma roupa mais elaborada seria uma causa perdida. Eu maquiei os meus olhos e coloquei um pouco de blush e terminei a maquiagem com um gloss brilhante. Eu passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo recém-enrolado e peguei a minha bolsa quando ouvi a campainha da porta. Eu corri para a porta da frente, enroscando o salto no tapete.

"MERDA" Eu gritei quando ouvi a porta abrir e fechar. Se Edward sequer disse uma palavra, eu vou me certificar de que ele seja colocado fora de comissão de uma vez por todas.

Eu passei pelo corredor e parei na cena diante de mim. James estava na entrada, com Edward de pé na frente dele vestindo apenas sua cueca listrada. Filho da puta!

"Então, eu uh, um, sim, eu estou aqui para pegar Bella." James balbuciou. Ele foi recebido com silêncio enquanto Edward estava olhando para ele mastigando o pedaço de pizza que tinha na mão.

"Hum, quem é você?" James questionou educadamente. Olhando para Edward curiosamente.

"Eu sou o pai do bebê dela. Quem diabos é você?" Edward rosnou.

"Ele é meu amigo, seu idiota. Vá colocar umas calças de merda!" Eu gritei empurrando seu peito enquanto ficava na frente de James.

"Eu sinto muito James, ele é um pouco instável. Estou tão envergonhada agora." Eu estava mortificada, e neste momento não teria culpado James se ele decidisse fugir.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Carlie veio correndo para a entrada e parou com as mãos nos quadris. Ela inclinou a cabeça, e então puxou as boxers de Edward.

"Papai", ela sussurrou. Ele se ajoelhou ao seu nível e olhou nos olhos dela.

"Sim garotinha."

"Quem é esse cara?" ela murmurou em seu ouvido, infelizmente, alto o suficiente para James ouvir.

"O menino da pizza" foi sua resposta com uma risada.

"Edward!" Eu rugi. Eu estava pronta para pular na garganta dele e chutar a sua bunda.

"Posso falar com você na cozinha por um momento, por favor?" Eu disse entre os meus dentes.

Fui pelo corredor em direção à cozinha marchando por todo o caminho. Carlie estava nos calcanhares de Edwards assim que ele virou a esquina com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"Carlie, baby vá para a sala e assista ao filme, eu preciso falar com o seu pai por um minuto tudo bem?" Ela deu de ombros e foi para a sala.

Eu só fiquei lá por um momento olhando para ele. Eu estava além de louca, eu estava absolutamente lívida. Ele só ficou lá olhando de volta para mim.

"Por que diabos você está olhando para mim assim? Você está completamente sem vergonha na cara! Eu não posso acreditar em você!" Eu fervia.

Ele deu dois passos para frente, diminuindo a distância entre nós.

"Você não vai usar isso para sair com aquele perdedor." Ele disse enquanto tocava a borda do meu vestido com o dedo indicador.

Eu golpeei a mão dele e dei um tapa na cara dele.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é? Eu sou uma mulher adulta Edward. Você não tem absolutamente nenhum direito me dizer o que vestir, este vestido é perfeitamente aceitável." Eu cuspi.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos e implorei para que elas não se libertassem. Eu realmente iria bater na cara dele de novo se a ceninha dele fodesse a minha maquiagem.

Eu respirei fundo para obter um controle sobre a minha raiva.

"Cuide da sua filha, curta a noite com ela, e não espere por mim. Há cobertores extras no armário do corredor e o sofá é todo seu." Eu pisei em torno dele e voltei para a porta de entrada para James.

"Pronto?" Eu disse tão alegremente quanto possível.

"Você tem certeza? Você sabe, é tudo bem. Nós podemos cancelar." James disse com pesar.

"Claro que não! Eu estou pronta. Vamos lá! Além disso, Victoria está esperando." Eu disse enquanto pegava a minha bolsa e casaco, levando-o através da porta.

Quando chegamos no centro de Seattle, ele estava calmo e estranho, e eu estava irada com Edward. A falta de respeito que ele mostrou hoje à noite estava tão errado, e eu me recusei a deixá-lo estragar a minha noite. Este foi o motivo exato que eu não lhe disse que era James, em primeiro lugar. Eu respeitava os seus sentimentos e eu realmente esperava o mesmo em troca.

Eu finalmente decidi quebrar o silêncio, na esperança de salvar a noite do desastre.

"Então, para onde estamos indo?" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Hum, eu estava pensando em ir no _Umi Sake House_, e então nós podemos ver o que fazer depois de lá? Talvez tomar uns drinks, o que você quiser." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Isso soa muito bem." Eu sorri enquanto gemia internamente. Eu fodidamente odiava comida asiática. O restaurante era realmente maravilhoso, ou então eu tinha ouvido falar, mas YUCK. Eu só tenho que confiar no arroz branco.

Chegamos ao restaurante e à recepcionista nos levou até nossa mesa rapidamente. O lugar era muito bom, mas eu já podia sentir o cheiro da comida desagradável. Eu não queria ser rude e ferir seus sentimentos, então eu tentei sorrir.

Victoria já estava lá esperando no bar, então liguei para seu celular para lhe dizer que já estávamos sentados. Eu mantive meus olhos na entrada da sala de jantar, e quando a vi entrar acenei para ela.

Ela estava fantástica. Desde que ela começou a namorar Emmett, ela estava simplesmente brilhante. Eu sabia que a diferença nela era profunda. Esta menina estava apaixonada, e eu nunca a tinha visto mais bonita ou tão feliz. Ela parecia mais suave, elegante mesmo. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava mudando de dentro para fora. Não mais era aquela mulher que apenas exalava sexo que eu havia conhecido anos atrás. Esta mulher era madura, no controle e bem-sucedida e ela combinava com o papel. Era incrível ver.

O jantar transcorreu sem problemas. A conversa sempre foi fácil com James, ele era espirituoso e atento e apenas muito divertido. Ele pediu um prato misto de sushi e sashimi e uma garrafa de Sake para compartilharmos. Eu finalmente desisti e lhe disse que eu não iria comer o sushi, e ele apenas acenou. Ele pediu alguns teriyaki de frango para mim, e eu tinha que admitir que era muito bom. Decidimos experimentar um bar de karaokê depois do jantar. Estava a uma curta distância do restaurante e compartilhamos um jarro de cerveja enquanto apreciávamos os bêbados pretendentes a _rock stars_ tropeçarem diante da própria excitação.

Nós conversamos sobre o seu novo trabalho em Portland, e sua nova namorada. Contei-lhe sobre Edward e eu, e de novo pedi desculpas pelo constrangedor concurso de quem mija mais longe de Edward na porta da frente. James apenas riu e admitiu que, se ele estivesse no lugar de Edward, teria feito a mesma coisa. Homens! Ele brincou sobre Victoria estar apaixonada e perguntou quando ela ia começar a dirigir uma minivan. A velha Vic teria chutado sua bunda, mas a nova Vic surpreendeu-me erguendo as sobrancelhas e encolhendo os ombros. Muito 'Twilight Zone' meus amigos.

A viagem para casa foi muito mais agradável do que a vinda, falamos sobre trabalho, família e amigos. Ele tinha um monte de boas idéias sobre o estúdio de Yoga eu planejei a abertura, e prometi chamar se eu precisasse dele. Foi emocionante debater sobre o estúdio novamente. As coisas tinham sido tão loucas desde o meu reencontro com Edward que eu o tinha colocado em segundo plano. Eu estava esperando que uma vez Carlie começasse a ir para a escola que eu pudesse realmente me jogar de cabeça e colocar a ideia em funcionamento.

Quando nos aproximamos do meu bairro eu não podia evitar, mas admirar James. Ele era um homem muito bonito, sexy mesmo. Ele era tão engraçado e inteligente, e em outro tempo e lugar, eu poderia ter me visto me apaixonar por um cara como James, mas nesta vida meu coração pertencia ao idiota que atualmente ocupava o meu sofá.

Acho que foi o que me deixou tão puta esta noite diante da atitude de Edward. Ele sabia que eu o amava, e que eu só queria ele. Eu não tinha namorado ou mostrado interesse em outro homem desde que saí de Washington há quatro anos. Eu sabia muito bem que eu não lhe tinha dado qualquer indicação de que eu quisesse mais ninguém, então porque diabos ele não podia me dar algum espaço? Meu coração era dele e só dele.

James me acompanhou até a porta, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ele levantou minha mão e colocou um beijo casto em meus dedos.

"Eu realmente tive uma grande noite Bella, eu senti a sua falta, garota." Ele sorriu. "Eu espero que você possa vir a Portland e conhecer a minha senhora." Ele disse.

Eu sorri e estava prestes a responder quando a minha porta da frente se abriu, onde um Edward vestido de cueca estava esperando.

"Ugh!" Eu estava tão irritada com esse idiota que eu estava além das palavras.

"Volte para dentro Edward." Exigi porque eu não podia nem me virar para encará-lo agora, eu estava tão chateada.

"Eu estou bem aqui, por favor, continuem." Ele disse com uma risada. Idiota.

"É melhor eu ir Bella, eu realmente tive uma grande noite." James disse enquanto pegava a minha mão novamente.

"É melhor você não ter tido uma noite muito boa." Edward murmurou atrás de nós.

"Vai se foder Edward" Eu amaldiçoei.

"Sempre Menininha." Ele respondeu.

Os olhos de James se abriram em estado de choque.

"Não dê ouvidos a ele James, foi uma coisa de 'única vez', e ele e seu pinto pequeno não chegarão perto de mim tão cedo." Eu disse esperando que meu insulto pejorativo o colocasse no lugar de uma vez por todas. Eu sabia que o estava provocando, mas eu estava furiosa.

Eu deveria saber melhor, quando a face James ficou cinco tons de vermelho, e ele engasgou. Eu me virei hesitante, gemendo de horror ao me deparar com Edward ali de pé com seu pau duro totalmente exposto saindo pela fenda se suas boxers.

"Você está fodidamente insano!" Eu gritei. "Você tem 12 anos de idade agora? Eu não posso nem mesmo acreditar nesta merda agora!" Eu joguei meus braços no ar descontroladamente.

Edward apenas riu e colocou seu lixo de volta em suas boxers.

"Eu só achei que você poderia precisar de um lembrete. Pelo que me lembro as suas palavras exatas na primeira vez que você o viu foram: OH MEU DEUS vai caber?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e riu.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me recompor antes de me virar para James mais uma vez.

"Eu sinceramente peço desculpas, e eu não iria realmente culpá-lo se eu nunca mais ouvisse falar de você novamente. Eu tive uma noite muito agradável, como sempre. Estou feliz que você tenha se lembrado de mim, enquanto estava na cidade. Você é realmente uma pessoa incrível por aturar isso." Eu falei enquanto apontava o meu polegar para cima em direção Edward.

Eu fechei o espaço entre nós e plantei os meus lábios firmemente nos dele. Foi puro e amigável, como o foram todos os beijos que nós compartilhamos, mas eu sabia que Edward iria se assustar. Isso é o que ele recebe por estar no jardim de cuecas nos espionando.

"Boa noite James." Eu disse suavemente.

"Boa noite Bella." Ele disse com um sorriso dissimulado. Ele estava indo na minha onda e eu não poderia estar mais grata. Ele era um soldado. Ele definitivamente iria receber cookies triplos pelo correio por isso.

Ele colocou mais um beijo casto na minha bochecha e se recolheu ao seu carro. Eu acenei enquanto ele se afastava da casa e pisei passando por Edward para entrar em casa. Eu larguei a minha bolsa em cima da mesa da entrada, e me abaixei para tirar meus sapatos, jogando-os no corredor. Minha respiração estava pesada, e meu peito estava apertado de raiva. Eu podia ouvir Edward atrás de mim, e esperei que ele começasse com suas observações espertinhas. Quando eu não ouvi nada, decidi me virar e enfrentar o chefe idiota. Virei-me em meus calcanhares rapidamente e esbarrei contra seu peito.

Ele agarrou meus ombros e me empurrou grosseiramente na parede em frente a nós. Sua respiração era pesada e superficial. Ele empurrou contra mim, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, me esmagando contra a parede. Ele colocou as duas mãos contra a parede, em ambos os lados da minha cabeça. O choque de energia entre nós enviava ondas de eletricidade através do meu corpo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração pesada e quente no meu rosto. Eu finalmente encontrei a coragem de olhar para ele, e engasguei com a intensidade em seus olhos. Eram escuros, predatórios. O desejo e a dor o consumindo. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar com antecipação.

"Bella", ele resmungou entre os dentes.

Senti minha respiração engatar, todas as provas da minha capacidade de falar se foram.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que diabos você está fazendo comigo? Você percebe o que ver você sair com aquele filho da puta fez comigo? Você é minha Menininha, e eu vou matar aquele filho da puta se eu o vir colocar as mãos em você. Você entende? Eu não posso respirar sem você, porra. Você precisa fodidamente parar Isabella."

"Eu acho que você precisa ir embora Edward. Por favor, vá embora."

As lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, drenando a última gota de energia que eu tinha. Esperei que ele me soltasse, tentei empurrar contra ele para sair, sem sorte.

"Por favor, saia, eu estou cansada." Eu chorei.

Edward levantou-me da parede, um braço nas minhas pernas, o outro apoiando minhas costas. Ele me levou para o meu quarto sem uma palavra, e me deitou na minha cama. Ele ficou ali, olhando para mim, de pé entre as minhas pernas. Ele alcançou as minhas costas para abrir o meu vestido, e eu congelei. Eu fiquei espantada e em silêncio com suas ações. Tanto quanto o meu corpo estava doendo por ele, meu coração e mente não podiam deixar que isso continuasse.

"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Saia daqui!"

Eu rastejei para trás na cama até a cabeceira agarrando meus joelhos contra o meu peito.

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se da cama.

"Edward, eu estou falando sério. Você me humilhou hoje à noite. Como você reagiria se eu estivesse na sua varanda e mostrasse os meus peitos?" Eu fervi.

Ele riu sombriamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu gostaria muito disso. Você está oferecendo?" Ele disse presunçosamente.

"Por favor, vá embora, eu não posso lidar com isso agora." Eu implorei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, e abaixou em seguida. Ele se virou como se fosse sair do quarto, e então se virou para ir para o outro lado da cama. Ele se abaixou para puxar os cobertores e se arrastou para debaixo.

Eu estava em choque. Ele estava brincando? Será que ele seriamente pensava que eu iria deixá-lo dormir na minha cama? Este homem era além estúpido a este ponto.

"Cale a boca e vá dormir Isabella. Eu não vou dormir no seu sofá de merda." Ele disse sem rodeios.

Eu fiquei lá olhando para a parte de trás da cabeça dele, com a boca aberta em choque.

"Tudo bem, eu vou dormir no sofá, e por falar nisso, meu sofá é muito bom seu elitista imbecil."

Levantei-me e peguei uma camiseta de dormir da cadeira e me dirigi para a porta. Edward disparou e bateu a palma da mão contra a porta batendo-a fechada.

"Você pode fazer menos barulho seu psicopata? A sua filha está dormindo no outro lado do corredor. Pelo amor de Deus, o que você está pensando?"

"Eu disse para você calar a boca e dormir Isabella, maldição! Por que você está sendo uma cadela?"

"CADELA? Porque eu não quero acordar com você na minha cama! E, além disso, você não é minha pessoa favorita no momento e Carlie vai saber o que você está fazendo aqui. Eu não quero que ela fique confusa. Ela espera que você acorde com ela. Você sempre dorme com ela quando está aqui. Além disso, eu não sei o que lhe deu a idéia de que eu estaria a fim de uma festa do pijama com você depois da merda que você acabou de fazer."

Quero dizer o que diabos está acontecendo na cabeça dele?!

"Bella, é perfeitamente normal para ela encontrar sua mãe e seu pai dormindo na mesma cama, o que não é normal é ter o pai dela bancando a babá enquanto a mãe sai em um encontro com um barman cheio de tesão. E quanto a eu não ser a sua pessoa favorita, bem, você está indo para o topo da minha lista de merda com sua atitude, então fecha essa matraca e vai para a cama, porra!"

Ele retirou-se para a cama e se deitou puxando as cobertas com um acesso de raiva.

Mais uma vez eu fiquei sem palavras e derrotada, então eu fiz o que qualquer garota estúpida faria. Fui para a cama e me deitei para dormir com Edward.

Eu fiquei lá olhando para o teto pelo que pareceram horas. Eu estava tão agitada e confusa que o meu cérebro não conseguia parar. Eu sabia que Edward iria ficar chateado, mas ele não tinha razão. James era apenas um amigo, e ele estava saindo da cidade no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha planos para vê-lo em um futuro próximo, aquilo era uma coisa de uma vez só. Ele me deixou com raiva que eu tivesse que lidar com toda a merda dele, Rosalie... Tanya... Jane. Toda vez que eu me virava havia uma garota em seu calcanhar. Eu nunca lhe tinha dado qualquer motivo para não confiar em mim. Eu pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro que eu o queria. Eu sempre quis só a ele e ele me chateou por não aceitar isso.

"Eu sinto muito baby." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto se aninhava perto de mim.

Ele jogou seu braço sobre o meu estômago e me virou de lado. Ele começou a chupar o meu pescoço logo abaixo da minha orelha me fazendo gemer baixinho.

"Eu confio em você Menininha, eu sou apenas um idiota. Eu te amo pra caralho. Eu não sei o que eu faria se perdesse você, e eu continuo fodendo com tudo." Ele sussurrou.

Eu me virei em seus braços de frente para ele. Eu empurrei o queixo dele de modo que ele estava olhando diretamente para mim.

"Edward, você não vai me perder. NUNCA. Eu fui sua toda a minha vida. Você apenas tem que confiar em mim. Você não pode me controlar. Eu nunca te deixarei, nunca." Eu disse com sinceridade.

Olhamos nos olhos um do outro, e a intensidade entre nós era palpável e as emoções que nos rodeavam eram substanciais. Nós tínhamos chegado tão longe, havíamos passado por tanta coisa e assim, aqui estávamos juntos... mas ainda separados pelo comprimento de um braço. Era hora de deixar ir.

Antes que eu pudesse tomar uma decisão lúcida, Edward estava em cima de mim, pairando acima de mim com suas mãos espalmadas contra o colchão próximo ao meu rosto.

"Eu preciso de você Menininha, pra caralho muito." Ele sussurrou desesperadamente. Ele cheirou meu pescoço e depois moveu seu rosto suavemente contra o meu. "Eu não posso continuar me segurando, eu apenas não posso mais fazer isso."

"Então, não faça." Eu disse a ele.

Seus lábios esmagaram os meus com mais paixão do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. Seu corpo cobriu completamente o meu enquanto ele movia os lábios sobre os meus. Ele passou a língua sobre o meu lábio inferior enquanto implorava pela entrada. Eu abri minha boca para ele de bom grado, aceitando-o completamente. Nossa boca dançou junto com fome, sem medo. Tínhamos esperado muito tempo para se tornar completos, para se tornar um só. A doçura de seus lábios e o gosto dele na minha boca estava me deixando louca enquanto nos beijávamos ardentemente.

Ele moveu sua boca longe da minha quando começamos a lutar por ar e moveu os lábios pelo meu rosto, pescoço e para baixo para minha clavícula exposta. Sua língua disparou para fora enquanto ele deixava suaves beijos molhados ao longo da minha garganta e pescoço. Eu não podia reprimir os gemidos e suspiros ansiosos que estavam escapando dos meus lábios. Eu queria muito ele; eu precisava senti-lo... sentir tudo dele.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e arranhei levemente para cima e para baixo os músculos fortes de suas costas, recebendo um baixo e gutural gemido em resposta. Ele se ergueu um pouco de cima de mim, deixando-me desprovida do sentimento glorioso de sua boca na minha pele.

"Tire isso." Ele ordenou enquanto agarrava a barra da minha camiseta com ambas as mãos, arrastando-a para fora do meu corpo e sobre a minha cabeça. Ele jogou a camiseta no chão e sentou-se olhando para o meu torso nu agora.

Seus olhos estavam com fome, quase vorazes com a luxúria. Eu me senti nua e vulnerável sob o seu olhar e reativamente tentei cobrir os seios expostos. Ele rapidamente pegou minhas duas mãos e colocou-as ao meu lado. Sua cabeça caiu e seus lábios começaram uma viagem pelo meu peito em espera.

"Não se atreva a se esconder de mim Isabella, eu esperei muito tempo para ver essa porra. Você é linda, baby, tão linda, Deus!" Ele gemeu quando puxou um dos meus mamilos em sua boca quente e sugou impiedosamente.

A forma como a boca se sentia nos meus mamilos endurecidos me colocou em um frenesi de sensações. Eu comecei a me contorcer sob ele e o meu corpo doía mais. Eu me senti tão fora de controle e não queria nada mais do que ele me tocasse em todos os lugares. Eu queria tocá-lo em qualquer lugar, eu queria sentir sua pele na minha.

Ele rosnou em meu peito enquanto eu esfregava a minha boceta coberta pela calcinha contra o pau dele. Eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava duro e isso estava me deixando louca. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa em torno de mim nos esfregávamos e moíamos os nossos corpos juntos em uníssono. Nossas reações um ao outro eram tão intensas. Foi uma sinfonia de movimentos, toques e sentimentos que eu nunca tinha pensado que iria sentir outra vez.

Eu movi minhas mãos debaixo de sua camiseta e comecei a puxá-la sobre suas costas. Eu queria sentir seu peito forte contra o meu com desespero. Ele puxou-a sobre a cabeça de qualquer jeito e jogou-a de lado. Ele mudou a nossa posição para que eu estivesse montando seu colo. A pressão que eu estava causando contra o seu pau duro fez seus olhos rolar. Olhei para ele e ele me tirou o fôlego. Eu podia sentir os meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando eu me inclinei para pegar os lábios dele entre os meus. Eu puxei o lábio inferior, chupando-o suavemente antes de regar o restante de sua boca com beijos. Eu fiz o meu caminho em seu rosto, mostrando cada polegada atenção. Movi minha boca para seu pescoço e chupei a pele lá antes de liberá-lo com uma longa e úmida lambida. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom, o cheiro salgado me excitou mais do que eu esperava. Eu deixei escapar um gemido de satisfação, quando ele levantou os quadris e empurrou seu pau no meu centro aquecido.

"Edward...", eu respirei. "Por favor..." Eu implorei a ele enquanto puxava o cabelo em sua nuca.

Mais uma vez ele nos virou, de modo que ele estava em cima de mim. Ele enfiou os dedos na minha calcinha e puxou para baixo pelas minhas pernas rapidamente.

"Eu adoraria nada mais do que adorar você agora baby, mas eu só preciso sentir você. Eu preciso estar dentro de você... agora". Ele disse enquanto puxava sua cueca para baixo e depois a jogou ao lado da cama.

"Uh... por favor, Edward." Eu implorei, puxando-o para baixo em cima de mim.

Ele me beijou novamente, de forma rude e implacável enquanto posicionava seu pau na minha entrada. Eu podia sentir a ponta ligeiramente entrar em mim e eu engasguei de surpresa. Eu estava pulsando com a necessidade e o meu corpo estava pulsando em seu pênis, implorando que ele viesse para casa. Eu derreti em sua boca enquanto as nossas línguas provavam e duelavam uma contra a outra. Ele se afastou de repente e moveu o seu olhar do meu rosto para onde estávamos prestes a nos conectar.

Ele rosnou alto e olhou para o meu rosto. Ele parecia desorientado e completamente bêbado de luxúria.

"Olhe para mim, baby, não desvie o olhar... por favor." Ele disse, mais uma vez focado em meus olhos.

Toda a emoção que eu estava sentindo por dentro, no momento se refletiu em seus olhos verdes. Eu não poderia ter desviado o olhar, mesmo se eu fosse cega. Eu estava hipnotizada por ele, perplexa com a paixão e eu dei a minha alma inteira para ele com todo o meu coração.

Ele empurrou para dentro de mim, movendo-se lenta e deliberadamente até que ele estava totalmente revestido dentro de mim. Nós dois gememos em uníssono enquanto aceitávamos a conclusão de nossos corações. Nós éramos um de novo, coração e alma, corpo e mente e eu nunca tinha pensado que eu iria me sentir assim novamente. Eu tinha sonhado com este momento, todas as noites desde a manhã em que eu acordei em sua cama após a primeira noite que fizemos amor.

Ele se acalmou enquanto esperava minha boceta se ajustar ao seu tamanho. Foi doloroso na primeira vez que meu corpo não estava acostumado. Eu podia senti-lo latejando dentro de mim enquanto a minha boceta se agarrava a ele. Meu corpo estava em chamas e a tensão estava ameaçando me paralisar. Eu precisava de mais, eu sofria por ele, eu precisava que ele se movesse.

Movi meus quadris para cima e envolvi as pernas em torno de seus quadris, fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo.

"Filho da puta!" Ele disse em voz alta por meio de seus dentes cerrados.

"Não se mova baby, me dê um minuto." Ele choramingou.

Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, e eu podia ver os músculos de seus braços e ombros tensos. Sua respiração era superficial e forçada e eu sabia que ele estava lutando para manter seu controle. Eu não queria que ele se segurasse, eu queria que ele perdesse o controle e se perdesse comigo.

"Por favor, Edward, Oh Deus, por favor, se mova." Eu implorei.

Seus olhos se abriram e o olhar que ele me deu quase me assustou. Foi tão intenso e cru, as emoções estavam fluindo através dele quando ele começou a mexer os quadris contra os meus, lenta e deliberadamente empurrando e puxando seu pênis de dentro de mim. Ele agarrou a minha bunda com as duas mãos, apertando e puxando-me com mais força contra ele.

"Oh Jesus, PORRA." Ele gemeu.

Seus movimentos começaram a acelerar, e ele empurrou mais e mais profundo a cada vez. Eu levantei meus quadris para encontrar os dele e assim começou o nosso ritmo que nos levaria a cair sobre a borda.

Uma espiral de vibrações repercutia através do meu corpo como pequenos choques elétricos e começou a me empurrar em direção ao meu clímax. Eu comecei a cavar meus calcanhares em suas costas enquanto implorava para ele silenciosamente se mover mais rápido, mais profundo, com mais força.

"Edward, por favor, Deus, mais... mais... eu preciso de mais." Eu chorei.

Ele deixou escapar curtos e ofegantes gemidos a cada impulso, seus lábios descendo sobre os meus seios enquanto ele chupava os quase dolorosamente. Eu arqueei as minhas costas, implorando por mais enquanto eu pressionava os meus seios em sua boca quente e úmida.

"Porra Menininha, seus seios são tão fodidamente bonitos. Eu não acho que jamais terei o suficiente deles." Ele disse enquanto chupava os meus mamilos doloridos.

Ele sentou-se ligeiramente sobre os joelhos, levando-me com ele enquanto ele me segurava com as mãos firmemente nas minhas costas. Naquela nova posição ele me tocava em lugares que eu nunca tinha imaginado ser possível e eu gritei bem alto gozava com um arrepio.

"Oh foda-se!" Ele chamou enquanto me levantava e empurrava para dentro de meu centro pulsante. "Porra, baby, goza novamente para mim... Eu quero que você goze comigo, por favor." Ele disse antes de colocar uma mão entre nós e começar a esfregar o meu clitóris com o dedo médio. "Nada jamais foi tão bom, nunca." Ele resmungou.

Pequenos flashes de luz branca me cercaram enquanto eu rebolava freneticamente contra ele e eu gozei mais uma vez.

Ele rosnou no meu pescoço enquanto bombeada através de seu orgasmo, enchendo-me com seu líquido espesso quente.

Ele me segurou firmemente enquanto os nossos movimentos retardavam, nosso orgasmo passava. Ele me deitou e se ajeitou atrás de mim na cama e me puxou contra seu peito.

"Eu sou tão fodidamente apaixonado por você Isabella Swan." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto beijava ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Eu sempre amei você Edward Cullen. Toda a minha vida." Eu respondi.

"Venha morar comigo." Ele disse tão baixo que eu quase pensei não ter ouvido aquilo.

Eu fiquei quieta, pensando que ele certamente não queria que eu o ouvisse.

"Por favor, Menininha. Eu não posso ficar sem você. Eu não vou."

Senti uma lágrima quente cair do meu olho e flutuar na minha bochecha.

Eu me virei em seus braços para ficar de frente para ele.

"Ok". Eu disse suavemente. "Vamos começar a procurar uma casa quando eu voltar da Califórnia." Eu disse-lhe com um sorriso.

"Essa é minha garota. Eu amo você, baby, muito." Ele disse enquanto enchia o meu rosto de suaves beijos molhados.

"Eu também te amo." Eu disse com uma risadinha.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Ele perguntou, se afastando para olhar para mim.

"Hum, quando podemos fazer isso de novo?" Eu perguntei timidamente, sentindo meu rosto queimar com timidez.

"Você tem que seriamente fazer esse pergunta Isabella?" Ele disse com um sorriso antes de puxar a minha perna sobre seu quadril e começar a esfregar sua ereção no meu mais do que disposto muffin.

"Ugghhh." Eu gemi sem vergonha antes de deixar a minha cabeça cair para trás sobre o travesseiro.

"Se eu pudesse viver dentro de você, eu nunca iria mover baby. Eu quero te foder a noite toda, e em seguida, novamente pela manhã." Ele disse com um tom sedutor.

Ele moveu a mão entre nós e colocou seu pênis entre os meus lábios inchados. Ele puxou meu quadril, prendendo-o acima do dele e, em seguida, escorregou entre minhas dobras com um impulso forte.

Nós nos movemos juntos novamente, dois amantes tão extasiados que eu senti como se estivesse tendo uma experiência fora do meu corpo. Não demorou muito para que a nossa respiração errática fosse a única coisa que eu conseguia me concentrar, o barulho da nossa pele batendo contra a outra invadindo o quarto e o cheiro do nosso encontro preenchendo meus sentidos.

Em pouco tempo, eu o senti ficar tenso e seus músculos se flexionaram quando ele se agarrou a mim com força e liberou em minha boceta. Minhas paredes se agarraram a ele de forma incrível enquanto eu montava o meu orgasmo. Nós desabamos novamente um contra o outro, nos segurando com força, com medo de ter que nos separar. Eu não queria que ele saísse do meu lado, e eu nunca mais queria que ele temesse que eu saísse. Depois disso, não havia nada que pudesse ficar entre nós novamente. Eu sabia que tinha que parar de dançar no clube, eu sabia que eu tinha que ceder e deixar todas as minhas inibições e inseguranças sobre o nosso relacionamento. Era uma relação de dar e receber, e era hora de eu dar.

* * *

_Bem, parece que Bella viu que vale mais à pena viver do que ficar de expectativa... ainda bem Menininha!_

_Até a volta e beijos._

_**Nai**._


End file.
